


Пропащие девицы

by I_Do_Believe_In_Faeries



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Ben Affleck - Fandom, Chris Martin - Fandom, Coldplay (Band), Jack White - Fandom, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, The White Stripes, Tom Wlaschiha - Fandom, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 197,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Do_Believe_In_Faeries/pseuds/I_Do_Believe_In_Faeries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Любовные треугольники? Слишком мало углов для романтических секретов Лос-Анджелеса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Предисловие, в котором кто-то порядочно облажался

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка и картинки http://bit.ly/29xHCYb

Вы только посмотрите, кто это в срочном порядке пакует свои шмотки в дорожный чемодан от Globe-Trotter?

Это Патриция Бэйтман, и она нехило так облажалась. Еще вчера она жила в прекрасном доме у Кресент парка в Плайя Виста, каждый день перед работой тренировалась в бассейне, не желая потеть с прочими сотрудниками в спортзале, наслаждалась всеми прелестями Кремниевого берега и, что самое главное, ни цента не платила за все эти удовольствия.

Нет, Патриция не очередной рано выдохшийся технический гений, которого выперли из бурно развивающейся компьютерной компании за ненадобностью. Она колумнист в The Hollywood Reporter и частый завсегдатай всех местных тусовок. Компьютерный задрот – ее парень, бывший парень, который с самого утра разбудил несчастную отсыпавшуюся после очередной вечеринки девушку и недвусмысленно показал ей на дверь. Гребаный интернет распространяет последние сплетни хуже заразы.

Она всегда была осторожна. Зная механизм работы медиа, виртуозно уворачивалась даже от самых невинных подозрений. А тут такое. Фото, на котором вокалист Imagine Dragons держит свою ладонь на внутренней стороне бедра девушки под и без того коротким платьем, шепча ей что-то на ухо, выглядит вполне однозначно. Патриция улыбается и гладит Дэна Рейнольдса по щеке. Смотря на его тупую рожу с жутким квадратным подбородком, она вообще удивилась, как могла на такое клюнуть. Всему виной «Маргарита» и выкуренная с кем-то из ассистентов Трины Терк марихуана.

Да и Тод, ее бывший парень задрот, сам был во всем виноват. Опять пытался вытащить ее на задротскую вечеринку, познакомить с нужными людьми, помочь карьере. Этот идиот за три почти безболезненно счастливых месяца совместной жизни так и не смог уразуметь, что Патти вполне устраивала жизнь, полная алкоголя, тусовок и беспорядочного секса, о котором он не догадывался.

Патриция Бэйтман была зла, не настолько как ее тезка из романа Брета Истона Эллиса (вот он удивился, когда девушка впервые отрекомендовалась ему как сотрудник The Hollywood Reporter и попросила комментарий), но порядочно. Злило ее не то, что отныне она в свободном полете. Так даже лучше, Тод был навязан бывшим редактором ее отдела, но она давно почила где-то на дне пищевой цепи. Не прошло и полгода, как ее съела молодая и еще более амбициозная акула. Бэйтмон была в бешенстве потому, что ей действительно нравился этот очаровательный тихий район, где можно было отсыпаться после сумасшедших ночей на Голливудских холмах. Она была готова даже взвалить на себя аренду, если бы не несчастный задрот. Он был настолько не приспособлен к жизни, что Патти вообще удивлялась, как он выжил в этом суровом мире. Такой парень вряд ли нашел бы подходящее жилье на динамичном рынке недвижимости ЛА и за полгода.

Она покидала Плайя Виста исключительно из жалости. И эта жалость дорого ей стоила. Переезжать пришлось на скорую руку, и свободно было только у Робин. В жуткой хипповской Санта-Монике, где половина населения до сих пор не отошла от дури, которую курила на Вудстоке.

Сам переезд ее совершенно не страшил, она привыкла менять квартиры, как перчатки. Был у Патриции Бэйтман период любования собственной значимостью и популярностью, она умела закатить вечеринку на ровном месте. И через полчаса там оказывались самые отвязные тусовщики Города Ангелов. Девушка умела держать марку, и далеко не все радовались соседке в духе современной Холли Голайтли. И сама Патти пресытилась бардаком у себя дома, научилась выносить праздник за двери и наслаждаться тишиной личного пространства. Мудрость снизошла на нее не через год или два, а много позже, и потому она превратилась в гуру скоростных сборов и переездов. О ее правиле десяти плюс один можно было бы написать офигительную колонку с небывалым отзывом, но Бэйтман ревниво хранила самые важные из своих тайн. Она могла рассказать о малоизвестных брендах нижнего белья из тончайшего шелка или сдать хорошую распродажу La Perla, но не лайфхаки, которыми имеет право пользоваться только она.

Благодаря этому правилу парни порой спохватывались только через неделю после выезда девушки. Она не заморачивалась, разворачивая масштабные сборы. Если кому-то надо освободить квартиру, пускай занимается этим сам любым из возможных способов: сжечь вещи на ритуальном костре, отдать новой любовнице или дрочить на нижнее белье. Патти казалось, что Тод выберет последний вариант. Бедный принципиальный мальчик.

В мировоззрении (да-да, дорогие читатели, в пустой жизни фешн-журналиста иногда встречаются сложные философские понятия) Патриции Бэйтман вещи были бренны, как молодость, коллекции третьесортных выскочек-дизайнеров, Джастин Бибер с Майли Сайрус и подавляющее большинство людей, с которыми она общалась по работе. Бренны, но порой необходимы, чтобы удовлетворять за их счет собственные потребности. Жутко, неприятно и порой вгоняет в депрессию, но таков ее мир. За яркой мишурой – пустота.

Какой бы жопой не казался окружающий тебя мирок, как любила выражаться Патти, в нем всегда можно найти плюсы, ведь жопа жопе рознь. «Красивая мужская задница – это то, на чем держится весь мир», – написал Стивен Кинг и, черт побери, это Мысль. Среди явных плюсов своего положения Бэйтман выделяла в том числе и такие:  
Быстро взлетел – быстро сгорит. Сентенция, основываемая скорее всего на мифе о Дедале и Икаре, в реалиях голливудской жизни расшифровывалась довольно просто. Сегодня знаменит – завтра забыт. А это обещало вечный круговорот знакомств и лиц, чтобы ни одно не приелось аж до тошноты. Старожилы, в основном, были достойны более пристального внимания, хотя бы потому, что были достаточно умны, чтобы задержаться.

Люди, которых ты знаешь днем, не те, кого встречаешь ночью. И это касалось не только двух различных кругов общения. Порой один человек в кабинете на интервью или на фотосессии был воплощением ответственности и профессионализма, а в клубе глотал один шот за другим и в конце вечера уходил с женщиной, больше похожей на тайского транссексуала.

Нет ничего незаменимого, кроме Signature от Michael Kors. Заменить можно все: работу, вещи, людей. Только не аромат, узнаваемый, обволакивающий, идеальный. Ни одна вещь, сшитая по меркам, не станет таким же вашим продолжением, как дорогой парфюм.

И, следуя последнему правилу, в чемодан для эвакуации попадали только самые достойные.

501-ый Levis и их же ковбойка. В таком виде можно было заявиться хоть на прием к президенту Обаме, «ливайсы» вряд ли оскорбили бы и королеву Великобритании и дальше по списку. Удобно, просто, неубиваемо. А с номером три еще и неотразимо. Черные лодочки-«лубутены» подойдут для любого случая и одеяния. А когда захочется спуститься с каблуков на землю, можно смело разуться, и вас тут же подхватит на руки любой подвернувшийся под руку мужик. Проверено Патрицией Бэйтман. Маленькое черное платье, но не от Chanel, а от Givenchy. Никто не придумал дизайна, лучше, чем Юбер де Живанши. «Декольте Обри» идеально, если вы хотите, чтобы ваш собеседник смотрел вам в глаза, но в то же время восхищался совершенным образом. Chanel под номером пять, но, как мы уже выяснили, не парфюм. Костюм, винтажный, шерсть с шелком, с круглым вырезом, нашитыми карманами и рельефной выделкой. Хоть сейчас вешай на шею жемчуг и жди, пока изберут первой женщиной президентом США. Стильный, в духе гангстерских 20-тых шерстяной костюм от Yohji Yamamoto с широкими укороченными штанами на подтяжках, может, и не совсем нетленная классика, но и жители ЛА далеко не всегда нуждаются в чем-то настолько теплом, так что от сезона к сезону он может вновь стать актуальным.  
Кружевная блуза с коротким рукавом от Alexander McQueen – маленький бунтарь в коллекции, который сделает любой классический образ неформальным, немного готичным и совершенно индивидуальными.

Шелковое белье. В данный пункт коварно входит не один комплект, ведь девушке всегда жаль оставлять что-то настолько близкое к телу чужому человеку. Особенно, если оно новое. На этот раз в дорожный чемодан ушли Dolce & Gabbana.

Кожаная куртка Saint Laurent. Эди Слиман, придя в компанию, вызвал всеобщее дикое негодование и неистовую любовь Патриции Бэйтман, очаровательный подрыватель устоев. Каждой его чертовой вещи можно отдаться, не раздумывая, говаривала она не для печати.

И коробка с украшениями. Мисс Бэйтман была ярой поклонницей Dior, и после того как узнала, что Дейенерис Таргариен заделалась их лицом, готова была признать, что по части стиля она далеко не так же безнадежна, как по части актерского мастерства.

Плюс один – то, что мисс Бэйтман уносила на себе. Сегодня это было платье от Mark Jacobs в духе 50-тых с цветочным принтом, замшевые зеленые лодочки Jimmy Choo, широкополая шляпа Philip Treacy и родные Ray Ban Wayfarer, без которых под не особо дружелюбным калифорнийским солнцем не обойтись, если не хочешь заработать преждевременные морщины вокруг глаз. А Патриция Бэйтман хотела этого в последнюю очередь. Не хватало стать еще одним спонсором какого-то именитого косметолога, к которому в очередь за ботоксом и так выстроилось пол-Голливуда.

Патти аккуратно разгладила то самое кружевное платье, ставшее несчастливым предвестником разрыва, на постели Тода, в последний раз оглянулась на просторную гостиную с шикарным видом, взяла в одну руку чемодан, а в другую «Биркин», напичканную персональной электроникой, и спустилась к ожидавшему ее такси, которое должно было доставить ее в Санта-Монику. И это основательно портило предвкушение встречи с Робин.

 

 

 

Когда Робин услышала в телефонной трубке взволнованный голос подруги детства, то сразу поняла, что случай совершенно исключительный. В противном случае Патти (да, девочкам можно называть друг друга так, как нельзя мальчикам) ни за что на свете не приехала бы жить в Санта-Монику. Пусть даже на несколько блядских дней.  
В последнее время мисс Уильямс (которая ненавидела свою фамилию в сочетании с именем) переживала тот период, когда хочется сделать шаг вперед, но получается только влево.

Заниматься всем и ничем не заниматься было для Робин естественным положением вещей. У нее было множество интересов, которые сопровождались целями благородными, но уж больно размытыми. Так что девушка действительно надеялась, что приезд подруги поможет внести ясность во всю эту смуту.

Уже два года она жила в небольшой, светлой квартире, короткая принадлежала ее старшему брату. Он появлялся в городе несколько раз в год и чаще всего останавливался у очередной своей любовницы-модели. Что очень удобно, когда ты фотограф, работающий с самыми крупными модными изданиями по всему миру.  
Конечно, малышка Робби благодаря таким семейным узам имела некоторые связи в модельном бизнесе, а красота, которую она унаследовала от мамы с папой, только помогала в продвижении по службе на high fashion Олимпе. Местные дизайнеры мечтали наряжать девушку в яркие купальники и делать «влажные» снимки на краю бассейна, но Робин видела себя на обложке Vogue USA и плевать, что в ней не было ничего от знаменитой «странной красоты» моделей Valentino.

Помимо мечты стать топ-моделью по-американски (Тайра Бэнкс бы похвалила это рвение), Роббс любила музыку. Не настолько, чтобы серьезно заниматься на гитаре, которую подарил ей бывший парень, но настолько, чтобы играть на ней в местной регги-банде.

Музыка солнца, репетиции до утра ради выступления в маленьком клубе, где всем плевать на музыку и не плевать на количество алкоголя и травки. Плюс симпатяга фронтмен с дредами и покрасневшими от дыма карими глазами. В любом случае это было весело. И у нее были мысли стать звездой. В конце концов, где еще она сможет стать звездой регги, если не в Лос-Анджелесе? Не на Барбадос же ехать!

Как типичная представительница знака Близнецов, Робин могла оправдать все что угодно. Свою лень, неопределенность и мечтательность, которая делала ее большим ребенком, частенько раздражая при этом ее саму.

И Патриция была здесь сейчас как нельзя кстати. Девушка так обрадовалась приезду подруги, что вынесла из квартиры два мешка мусора (последствия репетиций и расплата за жизнь творческого человека), заказала пиццу и купила в магазине побольше крепкого алкоголя. Патриция по телефону ясно дала понять, что без него будет не обойтись. Во всяком случае, сегодня.

– И конечно я надралась, – Патти пересказывала подруге подробности рокового вечера. – Облажаться было не сложно, а главное, вариантов с кем тоже было предостаточно. Но нет, надо же мне было выбрать такого чмошника из Лас-Вегаса. Дэн блядь Рейнольдс, уж лучше это был бы Райан.

– Шило на мыло, – фыркнула Робин, – оба женаты.

– Ну, кольца при нем не было, а гуглить каждого поп-рок сопляка, который готов тащиться за юбкой, только его помани, на предмет наличия личной жизни слишком утомительно. Не я же, в конце концов, изменила.

– Ага, то, что ты проворачивала все это время с Тодом изменой назвать тяжело. Для такого не придумали ни одного подходящего слова даже в нецензурной лексике.

– Так ты слушаешь или нет? – возмутилась Патти. – Все было до жути банально. Он предложил угостить меня выпивкой, я согласилась. Он затеял флирт, я решила, а почему бы и нет. На той стадии опьянения он казался милым, а я оказалась сговорчивой. К тому же я давно не издевалась над заезжими. На втором коктейле он уже пошел на сближение, я немного поломалась для виду, начала глупо хихикать и жеманно улыбаться. До сих пор остается загадкой, почему их приободряет, когда баба начинает вести себя как умственно-отсталая, но работает же. Он положил мне руку на колено и начал плавно продвигаться вверх, и когда его пальцы добрались до кружева трусов, я наклонилась к нему и так томно прошептала на ухо: «Когда ты думаешь о том, что я стану твоей, чувствуешь ли ты, что у тебя внутри будто пропасть разверзается, будто что-то в тебе умирает?» – и уставилась ему в глаза немигающим взглядом.

Ошарашивать мужиков вот так за шаг до было любимым развлечением Патриции Бэйтман, у некоторых после таких шуточек так ничего и не вставало. Проворачивать подобную шутку, правда, получалось нечасто. Патти не гадила там, где ела. И измывалась исключительно над залетными птицами.

– Где ты только такие фразы находишь? – ухахатываясь, спросила Робин.

– Жак Ануй «Антигона». Потрясающая вещь. И потрясла она не только меня. Ты бы видела его лицо, черт, ради таких моментов надо брать с собой фотографа, а потом отсылать клиенту копию фотки на долгую память. Он так забавно уставился на меня, по-щенячьи обижено, я почти видела, как дрожит его нижняя губа. Его рука неохотно медленно покинула мое платье. А следом за ней, так же колеблясь, начал собирать манатки и Дэн. «Как же вы меня затрахали», – пробормотала я себе под нос, имея в виду глобальную обиду на всех слюнтяев мира сего. А он, видимо, из-за музыки или проблем со слухом расслышал «трахни меня» и решил действовать. Маленькие чувствительные рок-звездочки, стоит их немного приободрить, и они тут же готовы ринуться в бой.

– И? – Робби замерла в ожидании грязных подробностей.

– Что и? Ну подергался он на мне несколько минут, как они делают на сцене, и выдохся. А потом начал истерить, что это было роковой ошибкой, мы не должны были и все такое, будто я его под венец тянула. Теперь, после того как прочла ту статейку, понимаю, что это в нем супружеская верность проснулась. Но кто ему мешал раньше думать головой и не совать хер никуда, кроме своей благоверной.

Роббс рассмеялась, прикрыв рот руками. Затем отсалютовала подруге стопкой текилы.

– Патриция Бэйтман, я рада, что вы сегодня здесь! – с усмешкой произнесла девушка.

Патти в ответ показала средний палец и со взглядом полным отчаяния опустила голову на руки.

– А я что-то не очень, Робби... – вздохнув, Патриция откинула со лба прядь светлых волос.

– У тебя был трудный день, детка, – Робин слезла со своего табурета и обняла подругу за плечи, подойдя сзади. – И вообще, если подумать, плюсы во всем этом тоже есть!

– Какие например?

– Например, мы теперь можем жить вместе, пить, курить и приводить мужиков без страха получить выговор от твоих или моих родителей! – с важным видом проговорила Робин.

Патти улыбнулась одними уголками губ, вспоминая, как раньше, будучи ученицами средней школы, они с Уильямс несколько раз в неделю устраивали девичьи ночевки. Не спали до самого утра, слушали музыку, обсуждали парней и девчонок, которые с этими парнями встречались. А потом у них самих появились парни, Робби начала курить, и ночевки превратились в «ночные вылазки» без палева. Несомненно, это было лучшее время. Веселье и никаких забот. Никаких обязательств и...

– Роббс, ты курить снова начала? – спросила Патриция, не поднимая головы.

– Не обязательно сигареты, – Робин подошла к посудному шкафчику и достала из него маленькую коробочку леденцов с изображением котенка. – Мой дружок оставил нам хороший косячок.

– Гребаная Санта-Моника, – сквозь зубы прошипела Патриция. – Но мне уже нравится.

Щелкнув зажигалкой, Робин начала со знанием дела раскуривать. После трех коротких затяжек девушка передала косячок подруге и, откинувшись на спинку стула, спросила:

– Как насчет отметить твой переезд? Вечеринка и все такое?

Патриция закашлялась после слишком глубокой затяжки и передала забитую самокрутку Робин. – Для начала, нужно съездить к этому мудаку Тоду и забрать у него мои вещи. Я не собираюсь заниматься благотворительностью.

– No problema! – Робин потерла покрасневшие от дыма глаза. – Можем ехать хоть сейчас, я готова.

– Я не сомневаюсь, – загадочно улыбаясь, ответила Патриция.

 

 

 


	2. Старые знакомцы, новые знакомства

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка и картинки http://bit.ly/29uOnKH

– А что, если состроить губки попкой или ущипнуть вон того напыщенного мужика в костюме за зад? – не унималась Робин, не забывая ослепительно улыбаться фотокамерам.

– Не смей, – прошипела Патти, строя такую же беззаботную улыбку. – Один подобный прокол, и мои коллеги не будут до смерти бояться, что я расчленю их труп и скормлю соседскому доберману.

– Как же так, Бэйтман, где же любовь и сострадание, ощущение единства с товарищами по перу.

– Засунула бы я нескольким из них перо глубоко сама знаешь куда. – Продолжая позировать, Патриция Бэйтман с удобного места обзора пыталась выцепить из толпы самые вкусные акценты следующего репортажа. Даже яркие вспышки зеркалок не мешали ей увидеть несколько безвкусно одетых комиков, космическую задницу Кардашьян в очередном голом платье (была бы ее воля, она бы запретила дизайнерам продавать такие вещи всему многочисленному семейству обладательницы чайного столика вместо пятой точки), несколько вещей из позапрошлых коллекций и…

Высокого мужчину в костюме-двойке от Tom Ford, «оксфордах» от Burberry и роскошном шелковом синем галстуке с леопардовым принтом от Vivienne Westwood. Идеальное сочетание классики и панка. Замечания фотографов утонули в общем шуме, Бэйтман только и могла смотреть на удивительное совершенство, имя которому Майкл Фассбендер. Он тоже вскорости заметил на себе пристальный взгляд и улыбнулся, обнаруживая обоюдное внимание.

– Бэйтман! – крикнуло нечто из толпы, и Патриция с опозданием опознала напасть по имени Джеймс Франко.

– Улыбайся и технично двигай влево, – прошептала она подруге.

Робин притормозила, чтобы разглядеть причину позорного отступления.

– Не оглядывайся.

– Тебя кто-то окликнул.

– Не кто-то, а Джеймс Франко, – ответила Патти, таща подругу подальше от вездесущего наказания. – Когда-то я совершила оплошность, отозвавшись на его предложение пропустить пару коктейлей и разбавить скучную вечеринку. Он счел, что я без ума от его плоского юмора, а я – что хватит с моих мозгов такого траха. С тех пор я пытаюсь технично сваливать и заводить разговор с кем угодно, лишь бы не попасться ему под раздачу. Любой умудренный опытом тусовщик скажет тебе то же самое «Увидишь, что Франко обратил на тебя внимание, позорно спасайся бегством». Потому что твои сношаемые мозги еще долго не станут прежними.

Пока Патриция как можно скорее пыталась сбежать с ковровой дорожки, а точнее, от зануды Франко, и протаскивала за собой Робин, последняя активно стреляла глазами, пытаясь найти себе «жертву на ночь». Она давно не бывала на таких крупных вечеринках (не считая модельных сборищ по случаю презентации нового аромата или коллекции), поэтому, сегодня ей хотелось как следует оторваться. Напиться. Покрутить задницей, которую едва прикрывало белоснежное мини, и, как следствие, трахнуться с роскошным мужиком. Настолько роскошным, что она смогла бы отдаться прямо в туалетной кабинке. К чему тянуть время, правда?

Улыбнувшись своим мыслям, Робин хотела сказать что-то Патриции, которая шла впереди нее, как вдруг увидела в толпе журналистов высокого мужчину в черном костюме и белой шляпе.

– О, Боже!.. – девушка притормозила на месте, чтобы убедиться и получше рассмотреть незнакомца. Хотя, пожалуй, ей достаточно было одного взгляда и нескольких лет фанатичного поклонения таланту и красоте этого мужчины, чтобы почувствовать, как в этот момент сердце застревает где-то в горле, а ладони в считанные секунды становятся влажными и холодными. Сомнений не осталось: в нескольких метрах от нее стоял неподражаемый король грязных блюзовых гитарных соло «на разрыв» – мистер Джек Уайт.

На секунду ей показалось, что Джек заметил, с каким восторгом в глазах она смотрит на него. Или, может быть, он просто случайно посмотрел на нее. В любом случае Робин, точно нашкодившый котенок, бросилась наутек вслед за Патрицией, которая уже вошла в клуб.

О, какой же был у него взгляд! Пробрал до костей, черт возьми!

Роббс взволнованно озиралась по сторонам в поисках подруги, которую нигде не видела, и пыталась успокоиться. Если бы сейчас кто-то подошел к ней ближе, чем позволяют правила приличия, то наверняка бы услышал, как сердце девушки выдает отчаянный бит. Джек был так близко! Невероятно! А ведь она мечтала познакомиться с ним, даже заделалсь сталкером после его шоу в Нью-Йорке, но, увы, мистер Уайт так и не вышел к фанатам.

– Эй, ты какого хрена стоишь здесь? – Патти появилась буквально из ниоткуда. – Кого высматриваешь, признавайся!

– Вообще-то, тебя, – Робин наклонилась к уху подруги, пытаясь перекричать музыку, которая играла довольно громко.

Патрация сразу же уловила перемену в настроении Уильямс и, прищурившись, спросила :

– Что происходит?

– Я видела там Джека Уайта! – на одном дыхании выпалила Робин.

– О, нет, блядь!.. – Патти закатила глаза. – Неужели ты…

– Он такой красивый! – перебила ее девушка, вцепившись в руку Бэйтман. – Очень красивый! Идеальный! Эти плечи, руки... А глаза!..

– Неееет...

– Да! – Робин мечтательно вздохнула. – И я не прощу тебя, если ты сегодня меня с ним не познакомишь. Памятуя вашу дружбу в прошлом, я…

– Памятуя нашу «дружбу» в прошлом, мне для начала нужно выпить! – Патриция высвободила руку из цепких фанатичных лапок Роббс и твердой походкой направилась к бару.

– Эй, Патти, я даже принесу тебе алкашки ради такого случая! – совершенно безумно улыбаясь, бросила Робин ей в след. – Подожди здесь.

– И себе не забудь! Дрожишь, как малолетняя группиз, которой не достался автограф, – усмехнулась Бэйтман в надежде, что Робин не расслышала ее последнюю реплику.

– Признайся, ты бросаешь меня на произвол судьбы, потому что хочешь построить глазки кому-то у барной стойки? – Патти не хотелось оставаться без дела в ожидании, пока Робин, решившая разыграть джентльмена, сбегает за напитками, и она упрямилась, как могла.

– Нет, хочу дать шанс тому розововолосому фрику, который пялится на тебя грустным взглядом спаниеля, как на любимую косточку. Обглодай, обглодай меня полностью, – поддразнила Робби и скрылась в толпе, не успела Патриция предупредить ее, чтобы та не перестаралась с коктейлями.

Розововолосый фрик. Патти стало интересно, зачем на Hollywood Film Festival пожаловала публика с Sundance. Она обернулась к столикам в поисках Немо, или, если судить по цвету волос, какого-то героя анимэ. Среди скучной публики в костюмах найти пестрое пятно подросткового самовыражения было проще простого. Патриция Бэйтман давненько не видела Джареда Лето, и хотя помнила его разноцветные периоды с зеленым включительно, не могла скрыть удивления, увидев это скучающее чудо с окраской бесполезного мямлящего покемона, имени которого не могла припомнить. Точно такие же большие голубые глаза, копна чего-то розового и вид, полный то ли вселенской тоски, то ли крайнего идиотизма. Бэйтман не смогла сдержать улыбки, и, о чудо, клиент улыбнулся в ответ, отсалютовав ей стаканом. Девушка развела руками, показывая, что ответить ей решительно нечем. Джаред жестом пригласил разделить его временное одиночество, Патриция показала в сторону барной стойки, объясняя, что ждет подругу. Неизвестно сколько продолжалась бы пантомима, если бы не подоспела Уильямс.

– Держи, – она протянула подруге бокал и отвлекла от начинавшего забавлять Бэйтман «разговора».

Патти забрала из рук Робин бокал с чем-то подозрительно не напоминающим виски с содовой. Девушка посмотрела на свет: прозрачное, вязкое, с распускающимся красным цветком чего-то, что подозрительно напоминало гренадин (и волосы Джареда Лето). Патриция Бэйтман терпеть не могла сладкие бабские коктейли, и это было взаимно. Дело было вовсе не в том, что она считала, что такие вещи куда-то там притесняют ее как женщину (Мисс Бэйтман была глубоко уверена, что притеснить ее по какому-либо поводу было просто нереально. Перефразируя одного классика нон-конформистской литературы, не заебывай Патти Бэйтман, ибо не заебывателем станешь ты, а заебываемым), а просто банально оттого, что ее организм довольно быстро возвращал все это сладкое дерьмо обратно. Она осторожно принюхалась и подозрительно покосилась на нечто плавающее сверху.

– Это не та хуйня которую я заказывала, – после длительной экспертизы с апломбом заявила Бэйтман, немного растягивая слова.

После всего выпитого накануне совершенно не удивительно, что у нее начались проблемы с артикуляцией. Какая жалость, а она так надеялась, что после погрома у Тода кто-то утешит ее задушевным разговором о семиотике и латентном идеологическом уровне дискурса.

– Это «Обезьяньи мозги», – пояснила Робин.

– Тогда меня не удивляет, откуда сверху блевотина. Слабый желудок бармена не выдержал такого издевательства над животным. «Обезьяньи мозги», – хмыкнула она с презрением, – и где эта PETA, когда она нужна позарез.

– Пей давай, все равно на шару. Мне вон тот очаровательный парень за стойкой, – Робин помахала ему рукой и улыбнулась, – пообещал, что приготовит любой коктейль на мой вкус.

– С каких это пор ты стала такой извращенкой? – поинтересовалась Патти.

Девушка твердо решила, что за следующим напитком, во избежание повторения катастрофы, пойдет сама, а пока придется объявить войну обезьяньему мозгу и резко помутившемуся после появления Уайта рассудку подруги.

– Что ты стоишь? Не зевай! Кажется, я увидела Джека!

Патти поморщилась, будто ей только что предложили закусить экзотический коктейль не менее экзотическим яством в духе сушеного пениса оленя или живых скорпионов в уксусе. Была она однажды на гастрономической вечеринке, где посетители наслаждались вкусом живых осьминогов, которых нужно было проглотить целиком прямо с деревянной палочки. Мороженое так себе, если честно, зато опыт наблюдения за гостями был довольно поучительным. Судя по натренированности глоток присутствующих там дам, можно было смело делать вывод о том, благодаря каким талантам их постиг успех.

– Ты же обещала нас познакомить, – не отступалась Робби.

От самопровозглашенного короля блюзов до склизлых осьминогов. Патриция сама удивилась тому, насколько неприятным оказался осадок их былых отношений. Если тот трах без обязательств вообще можно было так назвать. И сейчас от такой же ошибки надо было спасать подругу. Но Робин Уильямс трудности не пугали. Скажи ей «Он мудак», и она попросит «Заверните два».

– Двигай, он уходит, – Робби подтолкнула подругу вперед, и та неудачно впилилась в чью-то непрошибаемую спину, клиент даже не покачнулся назад, наоборот подался навстречу, а Патти едва не полетела лицом в пол. Хорошо, хоть мозги приматов расплескала на пол перед собой, а не на терминатора. Кто знает, каким нравом обладает эта машина для убийств.

Патриция осторожно обернулась и повыше задрала голову, чтобы разглядеть обладателя синего галстука, хотя и так по предыдущему сканированию гостей знала, кому он принадлежит.

– Извините, – медовым голосом пропела она и улыбнулась.

– Что вы, это мне стоило смотреть, куда иду, – обезоруживающе улыбнулся собеседник, и одного его акульего оскала хватило, чтобы трусы Патти резко захотели пасть к ногам победителя.

– Вы бесконечно добры, Майкл.

Девушка провела пальцами по отвороту его пиджака, убирая несуществующие пылинки, и поправила платок в нагрудном кармане, пригладив его ладошкой.

– Так значительно лучше. – Она немного отклонилась и дотошно прицельным взглядом оценила плоды трудов.

Мужчина осторожно взял ее руку в свою. Патти подумала, что ее руке сейчас повезло как никогда в жизни. Фассбендер легко поцеловал ее и отпустил.

– Благодарю, Бэйтман, – поймав ее взгляд, сказал Майкл. – Это ведь ненастоящее имя? Такая очаровательная девушка как вы…

– К вашему огромному разочарованию, носит имя Патриция Бэйтман.

– Тогда нам стоит выпить и забыть обо всех разочарованиях, – предложил Фассбендер воодушевленно. Ирландская кровь возжелала алкоголя. – Знаю я один отличный коктейль, но его надо поджечь.

– Вы и так достаточно горячий мужчина, – поспешила заверить его Патриция, памятуя об их с МакэЭвоем пиротехнических экспериментах. – И, будьте добры, заберите вот это, – Патти брезгливо протянула ему остатки коктейля.

– Виски? – спросил он понимающе, рассматривая подозрительное содержимое бокала.

– Двойной, – подтвердила она, и этот огромный мужчина, не успела она поблагодарить, скрылся из виду в толпе, точно лепрекон с горшочком золота.

– Наконец-то, – выдохнула Робин, когда Майкл удалился. – А то ведь даже тот глазастый милаха успел приуныть.

– Хочешь заняться его досугом? – Патти подмигнула подруге, та смерила бедолагу критическим взглядом, после чего отрицательно покачала головой.

– Слишком тощий.

– Что это за мужик был? – вопрос застал Бэйтман врасплох. Она бы даже могла списать его на счет риторического настроения подруги, но человек, спросивший это, был слишком внушительных размеров, чтобы списывать его со счетов.

– Я тоже рада новой встрече, Джек, – поздоровалась Патриция таким холодным тоном, что все в ближайшем окружении протрезвели на несколько градусов разом.

Робин отвела от Уайта полный обожания взгляд, что было весьма сложно, и уставилась недоуменно на подругу.

– Майкл Фассбендер. Магнето. Ты что не узнал? – усмехнулась девушка как-то совсем нехорошо. – Неужели не водил детей на «Людей Икс»? – Изобразила искреннее удивление и заботу об отпрысках Джека. – А, ну да, – вздохнула разочарованно после паузы, – куда уж там самому Джеку Уайту снисходить до комиксов.

Повисла густая, тяжелая, нехорошая тишина. Вот-вот должен был ударить гром, вспыхнуть ослепительная молния, разверзнуться ад и случиться феерический конец света с макбетовским пафосом и накалом страстей, но на сцену вовремя вернулся Майкл. Он стал за спиной Патриции, обнимая ее за талию, протянул девушке стакан и прошептал: «За приятные разочарования».

– Джек! – обратился он к Уайту. – Потрясающая музыка. Как и всегда, впрочем. Поздравляю с победой. Из всего современного рока по-настоящему вставляет только ваш. Гитарные соло вообще отпад.

Уайт с каменным лицом выслушивал довольно сомнительные комплименты от подвыпившего актера, сверля убийственным взглядом обомлевшую от удовольствия Бэйтман. Она и сама не знала, что доставляет ей большее удовольствие, наблюдать за тем, как Уайт выходит из себя, или нежиться в объятиях Майкла.

«Пожалуй, если мы выживем под смертоносным взглядом повелителя истинной музыки, – подумала Патти, – мне следует поблагодарить его за сближение с Фасси».

Мальчики всегда активнее хватаются за то, на что уже заявил права кто-то другой.

А тем временем, Робин не могла более ждать. Сделав глубокий вдох, она как можно ближе подошла к Уайту, который продолжал сверлить взглядом улыбающихся друг другу Патрицию и Майкла, и осторожно прикоснувшись к плечу музыканта, пролепетала:

– Привет, Джек, я – Робин, подруга Патриции и твоя самая большая поклонница среди всех в этом клубе!

Было ощущение, что Джек подавился своей выпивкой или просто онемел. Он с каким-то странным изумлением оглядел Робин с ног до головы, задержав взгляд на ее полуголом животе в вырезе платья, затем сдержанно улыбнулся и кивнул.

Глаза Уильямс блеснули, а улыбка стала, кажется, еще шире. Она улыбалась как в последний раз.

– Джек, эээ... – Робин вытащила из маленького кожаного клатча свой «айфон». – Можно с тобой сфотографироваться?

Проигнорировав взгляд Патриции из разряда «ты совсем ебнулась, Уильямс?!», Робби продолжала наступление. Джек, напротив, заметил, как смотрит на подругу Бэйтман, и, расценив это как маленький приступ ревности, приобнял Робин за талию, пока та переключала камеру «айфона» во фронтальный режим.

Теплые пальцы Уайта коснулись обнаженной кожи девушки. Чертовски хорошее платье было на ней сегодня!

Робин прильнула к плечу этого огромного мужчины и вдохнула обжигающе холодный аромат его парфюма. Стоит ли говорить о том, что она ощутила в этот момент? Если бы ебаный малыш Купидон пролетал сейчас где-то рядом, а сердце Робин было мишенью для его забав с амурными стрелами, то крылатый ублюдок попал бы в яблочко!

Один взгляд, секундные объятия, и вот Джек Уайт ушел, с ухмылкой желая всем хорошего вечера. При этом он ни на кого не смотрел. Ни на кого, кроме Патриции Бэйтман.

– Робин! – звонкий женский голос и платье из серебристых пайеток. – Я так рада тебя видеть!

Карли Клос набросилась на подругу по модельному агентству, и последовали бесконечные девчачьи объятия и поцелуйчики.

– Патти, я найду тебя позже! – улыбнулась Робин, исчезая вместе с Карли в толпе девушек-моделей.

– Ага, – ответила Бэйтман, про себя отметив, что если Роббс выпьет еще пару коктейлей, то Джек Уайт не уйдет из этого клуба живым.

– А знаешь, я рад, что все ушли, – шепот Майкла растворился в светло-золотистых волосах Патриции, в считанные секунды переключая ее внимание.

Фассбендер улыбнулся, как самый порочный и прекрасный из всех любовников на земле. И когда его пальцы начали легонько поглаживать спину девушки сквозь тонкую ткань платья, спускаясь все ниже и ниже, точно перешагивая маленькие воображаемые ступеньки по направлению к бедрам Патриции... Мисс Бэйтман опустила ресницы и на несколько минут позволила себе забыться, но не настолько, чтобы эти ирландско-немецкие ласки полностью снесли ей крышу и заставили потерять трусики где-то в автомобиле Фассбендера, как только водитель опустит перегородку.

Несколько шагов, и теперь между ней и Майклом образовалось пространство. Улыбаясь, Патриция заглянула в блестящие от выпитого за вечер глаза Фассбендера и нежно проворковала:

– Кажется, я чуть не забыла, зачем я здесь.

– Мы можем быть сегодня где угодно, если захочешь, – Майкл вновь начал сокращать расстояние между ними. — Я буду счастлив...

– Доброй ночи, мистер Фассбендер, – Патти оставила за собой последнее слово и медленно удалилась в сторону дамской комнаты, при этом эротично покачивая бедрами.

Ведь она знала, он будет смотреть.

После часа вливаний бессчетных разноцветных коктейлей Робин все еще делала вид, что может передвигаться без помощи посторонних.

Но ей было скучно. Уайт больше не появлялся в поле ее зрения, а компания моделей утомила девушку за полчаса.

Улыбнувшись бармену, она кое-как устроилась за стойкой и, запинаясь, проговорила:

– Ром с колой!..

Когда молодой человек в ослепительно белой рубашке поставил перед ней заказ, Робин спросила:

– Тебе нравится Джек Уайт?

Бармен усмехнулся и утвердительно кивнул.

– Я с ним сфоткалась сегодня, хочешь, покажу?

– Да, я видел его здесь, – ответил парень. – Он классный гитарист, но последние два альбома – дно! Лучше бы продолжал делать что-то в стиле The White Stripes.

Большая ошибка негативно высказываться в адрес кумира в присутствии фанатично преданных ему поклонников.

Уильямс бросила на бармена взгляд полный гнева и осуждения.

– Ты не понимаешь ровным счетом нихера, – огрызнулась она и осторожно спустилась со своего табурета. – The White Stripes давно в прошлом, блядь!

И, прихватив со стойки свой бокал, резко развернулась, чтобы покинуть псевдофаената Джека Уайта. Но в эту секунду проходящий мимо мужчина случайно задел девушку, и та выронила коктейль из рук, украсив пол в баре мелкими осколками стекла.

– О, извините, я такой не внимательный!.. – густой бархатный голос незнакомца на несколько мгновений выбросил Робин из реальности. – Надеюсь, я могу угостить вас еще одним коктейлем?

Перед ней стоял высокий мужчина в черном костюме и темно-синей рубашке, верхние пуговицы которой были небрежно расстегнуты. Он виновато улыбался, разглядывая Робин с нескрываемым интересом. С настолько нескрываемым, что взгляд его задерживался на ее декольте гораздо дольше, чем было положено.

– Да уж, ты пиздец какой невнимательный! – Роббс перешла в нападение. – Где твои глаза?! Или ты слеп, как блядский крот?!

Незнакомец тихонько присвистнул и вновь улыбнулся.

– И нехуй тут улыбаться, понял?! – не унималась Робин. – На меня твое очарование не подействует, можешь не пытаться!

– Из этого мне следует сделать вывод, что у меня нет шансов? – спросил мужчина, подходя ближе. – Или что я очарователен?

От злости Робби сжала свои маленькие кулачки и густо покраснела. Хорошо, что в клубе было достаточно темно. Иначе он бы точно заметил.

– Можешь думать, что хочешь! – вновь повышая голос, возмутилась девушка.

– Кстати, я тоже Близнецы, – произнес мужчина, продолжая разглядывать Робин. – Как и вы.

– Что?.. Кто?..

– Подвеска у вас на груди, – рассмеялся он. – Знак Зодиака. Вы Близнецы. Непредсказуемая, взбалмошная, веселая и... Очень красивая девушка. И верите в гороскопы, не так ли?

Робин уже открыла рот и набрала в легкие побольше воздуха, чтобы высказать этому наглецу с сексуальным прищуром все, что на душе накопилось за несколько минут их общения, как кто-то приобнял ее за плечи и развернул к выходу.

– Все в порядке, мы уже уходим! – Патриция подоспела как раз во время. – Роббс, напомни мне как-нибудь научить тебя пить.

Люди с любопытством начинали наблюдать за сценой горячего спора молодого немецкого актера и пьяной девушки, которая обладала весьма обширным набором ругательств, но Патриция никогда не доставила бы такого удовольствия этим снобам. А лишние сплетни о разгульном образе жизни не способствуют карьере начинающих моделей. Если, конечно, ты не Кейт Мосс. Поэтому она, как настоящая супер-женщина, пришла на помощь подруге и, поддерживая ее под руку, вывела из клуба, не забывая при этом мило улыбаться всем вокруг.

– Этот ублюдок пялился на мою грудь! – заплетающимся языком Робин пыталась объяснить суть проблемы, пока Бэйтман бережно заталкивала подругу в такси. – Еще и нес какую-то хрень про знаки Зодиака!

– Ох, я бы с удовольствием послушала. Особенно, если бы он заговорил по-немецки, – ответила Патриция. – Ты хоть поняла, кто был этот красавчик?

Уильямс отрицательно замотала головой.

– Я так и думала, – Патти захлопнула дверцу машины и с усмешкой посмотрела на Робби. – Это же Том Влашиха.

– Кто?!

– Том Влашиха! Якен! «Игра Престолов»! Очнись, Уильямс!

Они медленно тронулись с места. Робин прижалась лбом к стеклу окошка и по-детски нахмурилась.

– Я не знаю никакого Якена!.. – со вздохом прошептала она перед тем, как отрубиться прямо на заднем сиденье такси.


	3. Пути сходятся

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка и картинки: http://bit.ly/29RtQCb

Пиши пьяным, редактируй трезвым, учил Хемингуэй, пример подражания всех журналистов, писателей и прочих словоблудов. Патриция Бэйтман была свято убеждена (а уж если что-то в своей насквозь материальной жизни она могла считать святым, так это процесс обращения к слову), что чушь все это собачья. И отнюдь не потому, что сама она Эрнеста Грапповича невзлюбила еще со школы (хотя причин, довольно объективных, но еще больше субъективных питать к этому образцу лаконичности нечто вроде враждебности у нее было предостаточно). В противостоянии Хемингуэй-Фолкнер она была полностью на стороне последнего, и не потому что считала наличие в тексте слов, требующих вмешательства толкового словаря, вершиной творчества, а потому что была ярой противницей вычеркивания слов из написанного. Из песни слов не выкинешь, это вам не СМСка и не «твит», ограниченный ста сорока символами. Куда тогда, если методично вычеркивать личностные эпитеты, денется пресловутый эффект присутствия в репортаже, и как блог станет персональным журнализмом, если в нем не останется места автору?

 

Пиши как Фолкнер, но не забывай, что ты просто гребаный бухой битник со злорадством Набокова. Бэйтман никогда не пыталась превозносить себя до уровня литературного или энциклопедического познания великих, но на скромном модном Олимпе бесспорно была одной из первых жительниц этой славной горы. И дело здесь совершенно не в том, что скромности ей было не занимать (хотя этим пороком она не страдала отродясь), а в том, что это была самая что ни на есть трезвая оценка ее способностей. Не раз хэдхантеры обращались к Патриции с заманчивыми предложениями из модных журналов с мировым именем, но она все отвергала их, несмотря на космические по меркам ее зарплаты в THR гонорары. Патриция Бэйтман достаточно исколесила страну, чтобы понять, чего хочет. И среди главных требований имелось в частности острое противопоказание к переезду.

 

Лос-Анджелес был для нее домом в том понимании, которое вложил в это слово Трумен Капоте. В отличие от Холли Голайтли, поиск Патти Бэйтман был завершен. Она чувствовала себя дома в Городе ангелов. Шумном, жарком, грязном, полном сплетен и жестокости. Это вполне вязалось с ее характером. Они нашли друг друга. Город и девушка. И вцепились друг в друга так отчаянно сильно, что оторвать их друг от друга могла разве что смерть. Как в банальной брачной клятве. Или Дженси Мин, шеф над шефами The Hollywood Reporter.

 

– Хэй, Патти, тебя зовет к себе на ковер Сама, – дрожащим раболепным голосом сообщила Минни.

 

– Иду, – Патти немедля, на полуслове захлопнула свой «мак» и, сопровождаемая разносортными взглядами коллег, покинула рабочее место.

 

В редакции THR вызов такой шишки как мисс Мин не мог означать ничего хорошего. Она общалась с представителями низшего звена только в том случае, когда они нехило облажались. Хищная сучка просто обожала размазывать журналистов по стенке прежде, чем уволить с такими рекомендациями, что в редакцию другого журнала на Западном побережье можно было устроиться разве что уборщиком.

 

Патти не была готова ни к швабре с ведром, ни к переезду на Восточное побережье, потому морально готовила себя к битве невесть за что. Самые невероятные мысли посещали ее светлую головушку, но за последние несколько дней она не могла совершить ничего из ряда вон. Ни одного материала, который выходил бы за пределы стандартных пяти W. Одни сплошные информашки. Последним ее репортажем был материал с вечеринки после кинофестиваля. Набралась она тогда порядочно, но все сдала в срок, и никто не жаловался.

 

Если бы она отправила вместо статьи черновик, а в блоге THR появилась бы запись с обильным количеством мата и компромата на присутствующих на вечеринке, на дверь ей показали бы еще раньше. Но Бэйтман так привыкла писать и редактировать по пьяни, что такой катастрофы не случилось бы, влей бы в нее цистерну мартини с водкой. Да и в каком состоянии можно оставить сносный отзыв об очередной голливудской вечеринке? Только в том, в котором на ней побывал, иначе получится такое же безвкусное дерьмо, как веганский бургер с тофу.

 

Вооружившись подобными контраргументами, Патриция вошла в кабинет к шеф-редактору. Затянутая в черное платье от Jun Ashida, Мин выглядела как гребаный самурай, готовый одним взмахом своей катаны обезглавить, и с тем же спокойным видом продолжить перебирать бумаги, пока фонтанирующий в лучших традициях Тарантино труп будет еще несколько секунд корчится на полу.

 

– Здравствуйте… – Патти попыталась проявить вежливость, но ее остановил один резкий взмах руки, говорящий о том, что у Дженси Мин нет времени на пресмыкание и корпоративную этику.

 

– Мисс Блэк нас покинула, – сообщила она и жестом предложила сесть.

 

Мисс Блэк, Джудит Блэк была непосредственным редактором Патриции последние пару месяцев. Джудит протянула недолго. Как Бэйтман и рассчитывала. Но она все равно проиграла сотку Ленсу, который поставил на то, что новый редактор не переживет трехмесячного кризиса. Досадно было проигрывать этому чертовому пидору, когда счет только сравнялся.

 

– Какая жалость, – сказала бесцветным голосом Патти (какая разница, если скоро будет новая) и насторожилась в ожидании собственного приговора. – А я здесь при чем?

 

– Ты займешь ее место.

 

– Как? Я? Редактор? – удивилась Бэйтман, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках скрытой камеры и подвоха.

 

– Ты хорошо справляешься со своими обязанностями. Я ни разу не пожалела, открыв блог о моде. У нас появились новые рекламодатели, у тебя премии, – четко, без лишних слов, не отрываясь от бумаг.

 

– А я думала, что моя тринадцатая зарплата – это взятка, чтобы я и не метила в это кресло, – попыталась пошутить новый фешн-редактор. Это и должна быть шутка. Ее отношения с коллегами можно назвать близкими и товарищескими только в том случае, если международный трибунал резко решит помиловать всех военных преступников и воздать им за гуманность.

 

Джинси Мин не оценила остроумия Патриции Бэйтман, оторвалась от бумаг и смерила ее таким взглядом, что девушка предпочла бы харакири, лишь бы такое больше не повторилось.

 

– Вы свободны, мисс Бэйтман, – сказала она и вновь вернулась к своим делам.

 

Патти, дабы не вызывать недовольства начальницы, тихо, словно гейша, выскользнула из ее кабинета и отправилась радовать коллег по цеху. Судя по тому, как с ней сегодня разговаривала Минни, личная ассистентка Джудит Блэк, это будет отличным сюрпризом для всех, включая бедную недалекую дурочку.

 

– Отлично! Очень красиво! – фотограф улыбнулся Робин и отложил камеру, затем повернулся к людям за мониторами и крикнул: – Давайте прервемся на десять минут! Поправьте ей макияж!

 

 

 

Если бы кто-то пару дней назад сказал Робин, что она будет сниматься в рекламе нового аромата от Mark  Jacobs, она, скорей всего, просто рассмеялась им в лицо. Но вчера брат девушки позвонил и с присущей ему горячностью начал объяснять, что сам дизайнер увидел фото Робби и решил, что ему нужна именно она. Уильямс, у которой ноги подкосились от одного только имени нового работодателя, не стала выяснять, способствовал ли каким-то образом любимый брат тому, что Марк Джейкобс вообще увидел ее фотографии. Вместо этого она собрала вещи и, оставив спящей Патти записку, в которой помимо текста была куча смайлов, как следствие ее невероятной радости, отправилась на съемки ранним утром. 

 

Сама фотосессия, а затем и видеосъемка проходили в центре Лос-Анджелеса. Шикарные апартаменты не менее роскошного отеля.

 

Робин очень нервничала. Особенно когда команда стилистов (самых гейских геев, которых только она встречала) с усмешкой посмотрели на ее лёгкий спортивный костюм и трясущиеся от волнения руки.

 

– Привет, дорогая! – один из них заговорил первым, поправляя свою аккуратно уложенную челку. – Сейчас Алесандро сделает из тебя самую сексуальную женщину на планете!

  

Она так и не разобрала, кто из них троих Алесандро, но спустя час, когда народу на площадке стало еще больше и суета достигла межгалактических масштабов, Уильямс, наконец, позволили взглянуть на свое отражение в зеркале. 

 

 – Эту женщину увидит весь мир, – проговорил кто-то за ее спиной.

  

Повернувшись, Робин открыла рот и замерла. Перед ней стоял человек, который сделал для мира моды слишком много.

  

– Привет, я – Стивен, – начал было мужчина, но закончить не успел, так как Роббс перебила его на полуслове. 

  

– Я знаю, кто вы! – восторженно прошептала девушка. – Это огромная честь для меня, мистер Мейзел.

  

– Я очень рад знакомству, – несколько смущенно ответил фотограф, в первые же секунды покоренный обаянием наивности, которое исходило от Робин. – Обещаю, будет весело!

  

А через секунду Стивен уже болтал о чем-то с техниками, кажется, давал указания насчет расстановки света на площадке. Робин наблюдала за ним, как завороженная.

  

– Тебе очень повезло, – точно прочитав ее мысли, сказал один из стилистов. – Он гениальный фотограф.

  

– Знаешь, у меня шок, – хихикая, ответила Робби.

 

– Эй, еще не время для обморока! – рассмеялся в ответ служитель красоты. – Я ведь даже не показывал тебе одежду! 

  

Робин мельком взглянула на вешалки с несколькими десятками платьев и, удовлетворенно улыбнувшись, взяла в руки свой «айфон».

 

«Патти, я в Раю! Надеюсь, мне отдадут после съемок хоть что-то из этих шикарных тряпок! ХО», – быстро набрав сообщение, девушка нажала «отправить» и поспешила в мир неприлично дорогих вечерних нарядов.

 

 

 

Если бы Патрицию Бэйтман раньше спросили что общего у редактора и криптолога, она бы от души посмеялась, восприняв загадку как аллюзию к «Алисе в Стране чудес». Потому что у этих двух специальностей столько же общего, как у ворона и письменного стола. Но сегодня ей было совершенно не до смеха. Обрадовав своих коллег новостью о том, кто здесь нынче главный, Патти прихватила свою новую ассистентку и скрылась в кабинете фешн-редактора, чтобы принять дела.

 

В любом другом нормальном случае она получила бы пароль от деловых записей предыдущего сотрудника вместе с коротким пояснением и знала бы, как планировать следующую неделю. Вместо этого Патриции Бэйтман пришлось разбираться с завалами почты (неужели кто-то до сих пор пользуется этим устаревшим во всех смыслах способом связи?), бестолковой помощницей и маленькой черной книжкой, записи в которой скорее напоминали врачебные предписания (некоторые из них таковыми и были). И отличить напоминание ограбить аптеку от деловой встречи можно было только после длительной дешифровки. Если бы Патти гуглила каждое лекарство в списке мисс Блэк, то могла бы, не отходя от рабочего места, получить степень в фармакологии. Не удивительно, что Джудит получила OD и теперь в состоянии нестояния пребывает на попечении докторов одной из множества реабилитационных клиник Лос-Анджелеса.

  

– Напомни-ка мне еще раз, почему у тебя нет списка встреч мисс Блэк? – Бэйтман из последних сил сдерживалась, чтобы не орать на бестолковую Минни благим матом.

  

Полдня она уже убила на бестолковые записи, но так и не приблизилась к ответу на вопрос «А в чем, собственно, кроме работы на фармацевтическую промышленность и траха в обеденный перерыв с несколькими разной степени знаменитости мужиками и одной дамой, состояли обязанности ее предшественницы». С утра подтвердила несколько встреч, но так и не нашла в деловых планах Джудит Блэк подтверждение их необходимости, и решила отложить все звонки, частные и деловые, до выяснения обстоятельств, отключив звук на мобильном.

  

– Это не входило в мои обязанности, – пролепетала Минни, заикаясь и давясь соплями, – мисс Блэк предпочитала сама планировать свое время.

  

– И что же тогда входило в твои обязанности? – Патриция начинала медленно доходить до точки кипения.

  

– Ну… – неуверенно протянула она, – я варила ей кофе.

  

– Так чего же ты здесь застыла? – рявкнула Бэйтман, которой мысль об убийстве на обед показалась самой привлекательной в мире, привлекательней даже мысли о сексе с Фассбендером. – Шуруй за кофе, дубина!

  

Как только дверь за ассистенткой захлопнулась, Патти вздохнула с облегчением. Когда осталась одна, казалось, в ней открылось второе дыхание, бремя новых обязанностей тут же показалось необременительным, а миссия справиться с маленькой черной книжечкой до конца дня вполне выполнимой. А еще в ней созрело твердое намерение уволить эту идиотку ко всем чертям. Зайти по свободе к юристам и узнать, каким чудом та вообще здесь оказалась, а потом попросить их найти на нее управу.

  

Тишина и покой длились недолго. Патрицию Бэйтман отвлекла мышиная возня за дверью, и она мысленно внесла в список переделок вместе с необходимостью избавиться от муравьиной фермы и безвкусных картин еще и звукоизоляцию. Она поднялась из своего кресла и направилась к двери, жалея, что в кабинете нигде не висит ружья. Оно непременно должно стать новым полезным приобретением, которое преобразит рабочую атмосферу до неузнаваемости.

  

Едва не столкнувшись с передвижной вешалкой у самой двери, она смачно выругалась, не сдерживая ни полета мысли, ни голоса. Все вмиг настороженно застыли и замолкли так, что стало слышно ксерокс в копировальной комнате.

  

– Что здесь происходит? – поинтересовалась Бэйтман, переводя суровый взгляд с одного подчиненного на другого, а потом брезгливо поморщилась при виде того, с чем едва не столкнулась.

  

После фотосетов Патти частенько присматривала себе вещички, предоставленные модными домами, и выкупала их. Такой шоппинг был много лучше онлайн магазинов. Вечная нехватка времени практически лишала ее удовольствия ходить по торговым центрам и Миле чудес, а в редакции можно было не только посмотреть и пощупать, но и получить лучшее, что представляют дизайнеры по меньшей цене, а иногда и вовсе бесплатно. Но то, что висело на вешалке сейчас, скорее напоминало вещи, снятые с мертвого бомжа, который ночевал где-то на помойке у завода, производящего акриловые краски.

  

– Привезли вещи для фотосессии мистера Лето, – рядом тут же нарисовалась Минни, вводя начальницу в курс дела, – но кое-каких предметов одежды не хватает.

  

Патти осторожно, точно боясь запачкаться, покрутила несколько вешалок, разглядывая то, что уже привезли.

 

– Господи, – вырвалось у нее, несмотря на то что она никогда в принципе не вспоминала небожителей, – такое впечатление, что этот гардероб выблевал единорог вместе с радугой!

  

Минни начала что-то остервенело черкать в блокноте.

  

– Ты что, это записываешь? – Патриция уставилась на девушку в полнейшем недоумении. – Дура набитая!

  

«Неудивительно, что с таким бэкапом в кресле фешн-редактора никто надолго не задерживается. С ума сойти можно!» – подумала Бэйтман, скрываясь от сумасшествия за дверью своего нового кабинета.

  

– И займись недоехавшими вещами. Выясни причину и найди их до конца дня, – выглянув из кабинета, отдала она распоряжение Минни. – Через час жду отчета о прогрессе.

 

 

 

 

Вернувшись из Лос-Анджелеса, Джек Уайт так и не успел познать абсолютный релакс и здоровый сон длинною в сутки. 

 

 Тур в поддержку «Lazaretto» находился в самом разгаре, а предстоящий концерт в Мэдисон-сквер-гарден все еще заставлял музыканта нервничать. 

  

Собрав всех для очередной репетиции, Джек не переставал раздавать указания и критиковать своих подопечных. Сначала ему показалось, что скрипка Лили Мэй постоянно вступает раньше времени в одной из песен, а затем он сорвался на Дару, который, по его мнению, своим соло на ударных слил всю «Ball And Biscuits».

  

Когда спустя несколько часов измученные и расстроенные музыканты наконец дали Джеку то самое звучание, которого он добивался, используя весь свой набор ругательств, мужчина объявил перерыв и услал всех обедать.

  

Сам же, позвал Лало, незаменимого тур-менеджера, и попросил его закрыть за собой дверь. 

  

– Джек, ты не хочешь просто поехать домой и отоспаться? – Лало со вздохом облокотился на стоящее рядом фортепиано.

  

– Мне нужен адрес Патриции Бэйтман, – сухо ответил Уайт. – Узнай. Она живет в Лос-Анджелесе.

  

Лало вытащил из кармана пиджака смартфон и вышел за дверь. Джек всегда ценил этого мужчину за оперативность и абсолютное отсутствие любопытства. 

  

Музыкант не успел подстроить свою акустическую гитару, как Лало вновь появился в дверном проеме.

  

– Джек, тут странно немного... – запинаясь, начал менеджер. – Она, кажется, переехала в Санта-Монику буквально на днях. 

  

– Патриция Бэйтман сейчас живет в Санта-Монике? – Уайт рассмеялся.

  

Лало кивнул головой и продолжил:

  

– Живет у некой Робин Уильямс в Санта-Монике... Да, Робин Уильямс. 

  

– Отлично, отлично... – задумчиво проговорил Джек. – Так, адрес есть?

  

– Да, Энди сейчас выяснит.

  

– Когда Энди выяснит… – гитарист подошел к маленькому дивану и взял свою куртку. – Когда он выяснит, пусть Джульетт пошлет по этому адресу два приглашения на мой концерт в Мэдисон-сквер-гарден. Лучшие места. Встретить их, провести внутрь, в гримерку... Короче, куда только они захотят. 

  

– Больше ничего не нужно? – Лало сосредоточено взглянул на Джека из-под очков.

  

– Пусть Джульетт подписывает все не слишком официально, это для друзей, – немного подумав, ответил Уайт. – И закажи к билетам букет цветов. Розы. Красные. Самые дорогие.

  

– Карточка нужна?

  

Джек кивнул, убирая за ухо прядь волос.

  

– Букет будет для Патриции Бэйтман? 

  

– Для Робин Уильямс, – губы музыканта растянулись в улыбке, которая не предвещала ничего хорошего.

 

 

 

Кофе Патриция Бэйтман так и не дождалась. Минни оказалась не только бестолковой, но и немногозадачной. Даже человекообразная обезьяна способна выполнять задачи на три действия, когда ассистентка редактора не удерживала в голове и двух поручений. Услышав, что ей удастся покопаться в вещах, которые напялит на себя Джаред Лето, она тут же умчалась в студию, прихватив с собой вешалку и вдвойне недовольного фотографа.

  

Раздался стук, а за ним в дверном проеме появился мужчина в костюме с папкой документов. Hugo Boss, отметила про себя девушка, с их прошлой встречи по карьерной лестнице поднялась не только она. Получил повышение, но все так же на побегушках, не в состоянии отправить кого-то младше по рангу.

  

– Патриция, – он поздоровался кивком головы, – можно?

  

– Заходи, Дин, – пригласила его Бэйтман, думая, что он очень удачно подвернулся, – по какому поводу к нам заглянул служитель Фемиды? – и обольстительно улыбнулась, подготавливая почву для личного одолжения.

  

– Решил занести тебе документы на подпись лично и поздравить с долгожданным повышением.

  

Патти решила не уточнять, кто же так долго ждал ее в кресле редактора, уж не ее ли любимые коллеги, а продолжила мило улыбаться и строить глазки застенчивому юристу, едва не вгоняя его в краску.

  

– Дин, можно попросить тебя о маленькой услуге? – спросила Бэйтман, склонившись к документу так, чтобы открыть ему выгодный вид на свое декольте.

  

– Д-да, – промямлил бедолага, ловя каждое ее движение.

  

– Хочу уволить одно бестолковое создание, но по-тихому. Надо узнать, на каких условиях ее сюда приняли. Я о Минни, ассистентке, доставшейся мне в наследство от мисс Блэк.

  

– Минни Брукхайм? – переспросил Дин.

  

– Манро, – на автомате поправила его Патриция. – Рыжая катастрофа модельного роста.

  

– Брукхайм, – подтвердил мужчина. – У нас в документах она значится под этой фамилией. Манро – девичья фамилия ее матери.

  

Шестеренки в голове Бэйтман активно заработали, она уже встречала эту фамилию среди прочих в записях Джудит Блэк.

  

– Откуда такие скандальные подробности, Дин? – удивилась она осведомленности юриста.

  

– Мисс Блэк лично принимала участие в ее оформлении на работу.

  

– Значит, избавиться от этой занозы будет не так уж просто, – задумчиво пробормотала себе под нос Патти, но дотошный юрист расслышал ее реплику.

  

– До истечения контракта очень нежелательно, – подтвердил он. – Иначе журналу придется выплатить ей немалую неустойку.

  

– А если мисс Брукхайм-Манро сама решит покинуть наш дружный коллектив?

  

– Ей никто не сможет воспрепятствовать. Но вряд ли она уйдет с такой высокооплачиваемой должности по собственному желанию.

  

– Вот и славненько, – почти пропела довольная Бэйтман, не обращая внимания на пессимистичное замечание юриста.

  

Не будь она тезкой литературного маньяка, если не решит проблему с родственницей любовника своей бывшей начальницы. Маленькая дурочка сама захочет сбежать, стоит ее только немножко подтолкнуть. Превратить ее глупенькую беззаботную жизнь в ад. Мисс Бэйтман хищно улыбнулась, и будь Минни Манро чуть более сообразительной, чем пустоголовая кукла Барби, уже навострила бы лыжи. Но она была слишком занята своим покаянным видом и попыткой донести до начальницы, как ей жаль, что она не до конца справилась с возложенной на нее миссией.

  

– Не до конца справилась – это как почти беременна? – поинтересовалась Патриция, злобно сощурившись.

  

– Я составила список недостающих вещей.

  

Девушка положила перед Бэйтман каталог, в котором обозначила отсутствующие элементы одежды. Патти скользнула взглядом по фотографиям с буквой «ен», но от замечания по поводу того, что даже кассир в «МакДональдсе» справляется с такой задачей за доли секунды, решила отказаться. Молчание в этом случае должно подействовать лучшим методом запугивания.

  

– Нам удалось найти две пары штанов Dsquared2 и исправить ошибку курьерской службы. Они уже на пути в офис.

  

– А что насчет пиджака Dolce&Gabbana? – поинтересовалась Патти судьбой самой нормальной вещи в каталоге.

  

– Мы нашли похожий у Tom Ford только в гранатовом цвете… – начала она, но Бэйтман перебила ассистентку.

  

– Гранатовый?! – закричала Патриция, поднимаясь из-за стола и нависая над бедной Минни, как предвестие Страшного суда. – Гранатовый?! Вы там совсем ебанулись? Мне нужен черно-белый Dolce!

  

– Но его уже продали, – пробормотала Манро, сжавшись в комочек.

  

– А мне плевать! Слышишь? Плевать как, но ты его достанешь. Найди счастливого обладателя пиджака и попроси сдать напрокат. Обзванивай интернет-магазины и бутики. Да хоть в Милан звони и упрашивай кутюрье сшить еще один. Гранатовый, – хмыкнула Патриция, – с ума сойти. Очень пойдет к его новому цвету волос. Вы вообще там в курсе, что он сменил окрас?

  

– А может, – несмело начала девушка, – он до фотосессии сменит цвет еще раз.

  

– Молись, чтобы этого не произошло. Иначе, клянусь, обрежу твои чертовы патлы и сделаю из них парик нужного цвета, – пригрозила Патти. – Поняла?

  

Минни кивнула, всхлипывая и гладя свои кучерявые волосы.

  

– А теперь иди.

  

 

 

Робин вернулась домой около семи вечера. И первое, что она сделала, бросив на диван несколько вешалок с сексуальными черными платьями от Marc Jacobs, которые ей подарили по окончании съемочного процесса, громко закричала на всю квартиру. Этот крик должен был прорваться наружу еще в тот момент, когда Стивен Мейзел сделал первый кадр на сегодняшней фотосессии. Робин не верила своему счастью. Да, именно. Она хотела кричать, плакать, звонить всем своим друзьям и подругам, чтобы рассказать... Но это было совершенно необязательно. Все и так уже знали. И девушка поняла это, как только взяла в руки свой «айфон». В инстаграме Марка, в его аккаунте на твиттере, на фейсбуке, везде...

  

– Черт... – восторженно прошептала Робин, рассматривая первые выложенные в сеть фотографии. – Это же...  

  

На секунду, появилось ощущение, что роскошная, томная брюнетка с манящим взглядом, которая смотрела на нее с экрана, совершенно другой человек. Ее тайну никто и никогда разгадать не сможет, а сама Уильямс просто стояла здесь, посреди комнаты и пыталась стащить с левой ноги туфлю.

  

Сделав репост фотографии в свой инстаграм, Робин решила, что нужно придумать какую-то пафосную подпись. Особенно если учесть, что все ее подруги модели от зависти просто обязаны вырвать у себя пару клочьев волос, и без того поредевших от бесконечных укладок.

  

В этот момент кто-то позвонил в дверь. Не выпуская из рук телефон, Робби открыла дверь и, увидев молодого парня из отдела доставки с огромным букетом роз, изумленно спросила:

  

– Это что, тоже от Марка?

  

Молодой человек в недоумении нахмурился и, заглянув в свои записи, снова поднял глаза на Робби.

  

– Вы мисс Уильямс? 

  

– Да...

  

– Этот букет для вас, – он вручил девушке цветы и с облегчением выдохнул. – И еще, вот, тоже для вас и для мисс Бэйтман. Она здесь?

  

С этими словами парень достал из папки два черных конверта, на которых были какие-то желтые надписи.

  

– Она моя подруга, – Робин улыбнулась. – Я передам. 

  

– Хорошо, удачного дня, – молодой человек улыбнулся в ответ.

  

– А разве не нужно нигде расписаться? – уже в спину ему крикнула Уильямс. – Эй!.. 

  

Кажется, подпись была ему не нужна. Робин захлопнула дверь и, отложив конверты на тумбочку, вдохнула аромат прелестных цветов. В букете была карточка. Развернув ее, девушка прижалась к стене и медленно сползла по ней на пол, не выпуская из рук розы. 

  

«Надеюсь, эти цветы тебе понравятся. До встречи в Нью-Йорке. Jack White III»

  

– Господи, ты серьезно?.. – Робин подняла глаза к небу, которое ограничилось потолком, и рассмеялась. – Это вообще возможно?! 

  

Но тут же подскочила, словно ее кто-то током ударил, и принялась рвать конверты, которые доставил посыльный. 

  

– О! – вырвалось у девушки, как только она прочитала все, что было внутри. – О, Боже!.. О, Боже!.. Неужели настал этот блядский день, когда я получаю то, что хочу?! Или это Санта решил перенести Рождество на сегодня и делает мне подарок?.. 

  

Дрожащими от возбуждения руками Робин схватила свой телефон и набрала номер Патриции. Как только подруга сняла трубку, девушка практически на одном дыхании прокричала:

  

– Мы летим в Нью-Йорк на выходных, Уайт прислал нам с тобой приглашения на свой концерт в Мэдисон-сквер-гарден!

  

На несколько мгновений на другом конце повисла тишина. Робин вновь заговорила:

  

– Приглашение на лучшие места, плюс он оплачивает дорогу и отель, а еще Джек прислал мне огромный букет роз! 

  

– Ты что-то приняла? – сухо спросила Патти. – Просто оставь мне немного, я тоже хочу.

  

– Бэйтман, я блядь не шучу! – Робин переходила на ультразвук. – Могу тебе сейчас фотку прислать! 

  

– Даже если снимешь всю эту красоту на пленку и затем подаришь мне фотоальбом, – безразлично проговорила Патриция. – Я не смогу полететь. 

  

– Ты сошла с ума?! 

  

– Из нас двоих я более адекватна, могу сказать точно, – мягко рассмеялась  Патти. – И дело в том, что у меня работы по горло…

  

– Не говори мне, что не полетишь в Нью-Йорк,  понятно?! – угрожающе прошипела Робин в трубку. – Этот мужчина... Он...

  

– ... просто пытается пустить пыль в глаза! – закончила за нее Патти.

  

– Да с чего ты взяла?! Ты ведь совсем его не знаешь! Один пьяный трах с ним еще не дает тебе право судить о том, что...

  

– Извини, мне пора бежать, – прервала ее Патриция. – Обсудим это, когда я вернусь.

 

 Бэйтман отключилась раньше, чем Роббс успела что либо возразить.

  

Со злостью швырнув свой «айфон» в угол дивана, девушка перевела взгляд на огромный букет роз, который так и остался лежать на полу.

  

Перед глазами стояло его лицо, в голове звучал его голос... Нет, она ни за что на свете не может пропустить эту поездку! 

  

Подняв с пола цветы, Робин прижала букет к груди и направилась в соседнюю комнату в поисках вазы.

 

 

 

Патриции Бэйтман не надо было лишних доказательств того, что Джек Уайт решил испортить ей и без того не самый лучший день, кроме воодушевленных криков подруги. Все равно букет появится в ее инстаграме с какой-то загадочной надписью почти сразу же, как она положит трубку. Робби была не из тех, кто держит радость в себе, ей обязательно надо поделиться ею со всем миром, даже если дело касается новой пары шпилек от Лубутена с сумасшедшей скидкой. А тут такой Повод.

  

Услышав о приглашении в Нью-Йорк, Патти не сразу нашлась, что сказать. Она успела убедить себя, что их встреча на кинофестивале – одно большое досадное, но разовое недоразумение, а теперь это. Выбора ехать или нет перед ней и не стояло. Убедить Робин Уильямс в том, что это идея не из лучших было бы равносильно попытке доказать Коко Шанель, что Майли Сайрус – вершина стиля и изящества. Просто блядь нереально.

  

В самых что ни на есть расстроенных чувствах Бэйтман после тщетной попытки сослаться на горы работы и отмазаться от предстоящей поездки положила трубку, так и не добившись от подруги ничего вразумительного, кроме легкой обиды на то, что она не обрадовалась как следует ее успеху на амурном фронте. Патриция еле скрыла свое раздражение, направив его на ничего не подозревающую Робби, и сначала даже хотела позвонить Джеку, чтобы, не стесняясь в выражениях, высказать ему, все что накипело за все время, пока они не виделись, и пожелать и впредь не видеться. Но потом решила, что не доставит Уайту такой радости. Слишком много чести, чтобы узнавать его номер, общаться, тратить нервы. Он давно исчерпал все лимиты.

  

За этим глупым спором Патти забыла поздравить подругу. Если у них в THR уже поднялся шум не только по поводу необходимости написать материал о новой рекламной компании Марка Джейкобса, но и переполох по поводу самого парфюма, который тут же захотело приобрести полредакции, то это был определенно успех Робин Уильямс. Единственное, что пугало в этом случае мисс Бэйтман, так это необходимость терпеть Decadence как новый атрибут дресс-кода. Патриция была нежно предана Марку как прекрасному дизайнеру, но вот в его парфюме ей не хватало роковой предопределенности. Слишком нежен, чтобы поддерживать ее стервозный имидж.

  

Забыла и рассказать о своем повышении. Не так она думала созвониться с подругой в конце дня. Они должны были обменяться новостями и спланировать, как бы утопить Санта-Монику в алкоголе, а вместо этого надулись по причине, которую каждая из них считала справедливой. И теперь, чтобы загладить вину, придется опять пить жуткие сладкие коктейли с безвкусными названиями, которые так любит Уильямс.

  

– Да, Робби… – ответила Патти, не глядя.

  

– Робби? – на том конце раздался не женский, но манерно-высокий голос. – Патриция, детка, я начинаю ревновать.

  

– Прости, Майк, дорогой, что-то я сегодня совсем замоталась. – Девушка потерла виски и откинулась в кресле. – Как наши поиски? Успешны?

  

– Если бы я не знал, как ты там, бедняжка, вкалываешь, то даже обиделся бы. Давно говорил, что тебе пора плюнуть на все, взять отпуск и приехать в Нью-Йорк. Тут недавно открылся такой спа-салон. И работает там молодой Аполлон с волшебными руками… – мечтательно протянул парень.

 

Знал бы он, как в последние несколько минут Нью-Йорк начал раздражать Бэйтман, то сразу бы перешел к делу. Майк Ричардс работал ассистентом по закупкам в Barneys New York и был очень полезен, если какую-то вещь надо из-под земли достать, но его вечные трепы об Аполлонах с волшебными руками, ногами, членами порой доводили Патти до желания биться головой об стенку. Особенно когда обсуждение сексуальной жизни Майка проходило без нужных вливаний алкоголя.

  

– Значит, Dolce будет у меня к фотосету? Майки, ты мой самый любимый мужчина в мире! – Патти изобразила небывалую радость и энтузиазм лишь бы польстить парню и побыстрее от него избавиться.

  

– Для тебя и Джареда Лето я сделаю все, что угодно. Хочешь, я привезу его лично?

  

– Для меня и Лето? Теперь моя очередь ревновать? Соблазнился на его волшебные ручки, негодник? – спросила она, рассмеявшись.

  

Только одна картина Майки, раболепно примеряющего на Джареда пиджачок, подняла в Патти волну старого доброго злорадства, как тут же облегчение оттого, что фотосет пройдет без накладок, сняло напряжение дня одним махом. Положив трубку, девушка решила, что на сегодня она доработалась, закрыла «макбук», сняла очки и потянулась в кресле, по-кошачьи цепляясь коготками за кожаную обивку. Роскошное кожаное кресло, пожалуй, можно было отнести к привилегиям новой должности, как и легкость, с которой в ее распоряжении оказывались нужные номера.

  

– Здравствуй, Майкл, – с ленцой протянула она, мужчина не заставил себя ждать и поднял трубку после третьего гудка. Оставалось только надеяться, что он так спешит далеко не во всем. – Я тут решила воспользоваться служебным положением…

  

– Патриция Бэйтман? – удивленный, но однозначно радостный голос.

  

Патти легко могла представить себе его улыбку, которая станет еще шире и самодовольнее, как только последует ее предложение.

  

– Если у тебя нет планов на выходные, то я хотела бы украсть тебя на свидание в Нью-Йорк.

 

 

  

Перед тем как съемочная группа «Игры Престолов» должна была отправится в Хорватию для натурных съемок и закончить их с Мейси работу, выдался небольшой недельный перерыв. 

  

Том еще не решил, стоит ли ему лететь домой на время отдыха или лучше остаться в Штатах, встретиться с парочкой друзей, сходить куда-нибудь выпить или посетить парочку кинопремьер.

  

Так или иначе, он устал. После вечеринки в Лос-Анджелесе Том практически сразу приступил к съемкам, и уже неделю они работали с раннего утра до позднего вечера. Конечно, это было именно тем, что доставляет ему огромное удовольствие. Всегда доставляло. Но, добираясь к ночи до своей кровати в номере отеля, он периодически успевал подумать о том, что пиздецки устал.

  

Сегодня ничем не отличалось от вчера. Но завтра будет отличаться от сегодня. Хотя бы потому что он сможет как следует выспаться.

  

Лежа в кровати, Том одним глазом просматривал какие-то новости в интернете, пытаясь не отрубиться с ноутбуком на животе. Ничего интересного. Если бы в какой-то момент его внимание не привлекла реклама, назойливо вылезающая в углу экрана. 

  

С фотографии на него дразняще смотрела брюнетка, с плеча которой была эротично приспущена лямка короткого черного платья. Настоящая кошка. Блестящие зеленые глаза и приоткрытые влажные губы. И удивительно...  Что-то удивительно знакомое было в ней. Будто он где-то уже встречал этот взгляд.

  

Приподнявшись, Том набрал в поиске: Decadence by Marc Jacobs. Быстро пробежавшись глазами по совершенно не интересующей его информации о новом женском парфюме, мужчина наконец добрался до имени модели, которая представляет аромат в рекламе. Ей была некая Робин Уильямс из Лос-Анджелеса.

 

– Нет... – усмехнулся Том, вбивая в поисковик имя девушки. – Неужели и правда?..

 

Гугл выдал несколько ссылок, в числе которых был инстаграм аккаунт мисс Робин Уильямс. Почувствовав какое-то странное волнение, Томас открыл хранилище личных фотографий и громко рассмеялся, увидев на одной из них девушку с вечеринки в Лос-Анджелесе. Ошибки быть не могло, он слишком хорошо запомнил это платье. И эту смешную злую девочку с телом, точно созданным для неторопливых ночных ласк. 

 

Просматривая фотографии Робин, Том чувствовал себя более чем странно. Будто он один из тех гребаных фанатиков, которые подписываются на инстаграм суперзвезд. Но это точно не его история. У него и инстаграма нет.

  

Однако Робин улыбалась ему с каждой фотографии, и это было похоже на небольшое помешательство. Мягкие линии ее тела, взгляд с усмешкой и темные струящиеся локоны... Она была не просто красива на этих фото, от каждого снимка исходила неприкрытая сексуальность. И совершенно неважно, было ли на этой женщине платье или купальник. Она всегда выглядела так, будто ждала, что кто-то овладеет ею прямо в кадре. 

  

В горле у Тома пересохло. Проводя рукой по своей голой груди, он зацепил пальцем серебряную цепочку, висящую на шее, и вспомнил, как нелепо все вышло с Робин на той вечеринке. Конечно, она была пьяна, но и он сам не был достаточно трезв для того, чтобы сказать что-то более уместное, а не отталкивать ее от себя еще больше ебанутыми разговорами о знаках Зодиака. А ведь в иной ситуации он не пожелал бы ничего другого, кроме как усадить ее сверху, впиваясь пальцами в соблазнительные бедра, пока она будет, покачиваясь на нем, шептать что-то бессвязное...

  

От этих мыслей внизу живота начало сладостно поднывать. Том издал какой-то мученический вздох и одним щелчком захлопнул крышку ноутбука.

  

Натянув одеяло, он закрыл глаза и ощутил, что теперь совершенно не хочет спать. Негромко выругавшись на родном немецком, мужчина перевернулся на бок и уставился на полоску света на полу, которая пробивалась сквозь неплотно зашторенное окно.

  

Во всяком случае теперь ему удалось решить вопрос о своем недельном отдыхе. Поездка в Лос-Анджелес была отличной альтернативой всему, что он предпочел бы еще полчаса назад.

  

Примерно с час Том ворочался, пытаясь уснуть, но сон упорно не шел к нему. А еще через час он вновь открыл ноутбук для того, чтобы изучить расписание полетов в Город ангелов. В город, который теперь стал для него не просто пунктом назначения, а местом, которое обещало ему что-то гораздо большее, чем фантазии в одинокой ночи... И он был твердо в этом уверен.

 

 

 


	4. Страсть и ненависть в Лос-Анджелесе

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Картинки и музыка http://bit.ly/29wiNx0

Патти открыла глаза и улыбнулась. Неужели она наконец выспалась? Девушка посмотрела на циферблат своих Ladymatic Omega лимитированной серии, небрежно брошенных на прикроватный столик: стрелки показывали начало девятого. Она лениво повернулась на спину и потянулась прямо в кровати. Какая же все-таки блажь эта вся затея с Нью-Йорком, прямо как бросить дорогущие часы без коробки! Еще несколько секунд она неподвижно лежала, вслушиваясь в тишину квартиры, прежде чем отправиться в душ.

Все эти короткие мгновения, как их порой не хватает, когда в спешке покидаешь дом, чтобы успеть на работу раньше подопечных. Пожалуй, в подарке Уайта с подвохом можно найти и несколько положительных моментов. Придя в себя после первого шока и последующей попойки с примирением, Патриция трезво взглянула на открывающиеся горизонты, получила аккредитацию от THR и официальный выходной, чтобы написать большой материал в блог о выходных в Большом яблоке. Уж поверьте, на щедрые командировочные Бэйтман кутнет со вкусом!

И начнется праздник прямо сейчас. Она запахнулась в свой шелковый халат-кимоно от Carine Gilson и как раз подоспела на кухню, когда лампочка на кофе-машине загорелась, сообщая о готовности завтрака. Патти взяла чашку дымящегося ароматного американо и невольно залюбовалась видом из окна. Муниципальный пляж Санта-Моники был уже пуст. Бегуны и собачники разошлись по работам, а местные бездельники все еще отсыпались после вчерашних загулов. Если забыть о бумажках, перекати-полем сносимым океанским бризом, пейзаж можно было бы назвать завораживающим. Патриция тряхнула головой, отгоняя глупые мысли. Только работа устаканится, и найдется время либо адекватная помощница, она без зазрений совести покинет этот хипповский гадючник и заберет Робин с собой. За ней, пока не минует кризис по Уайту, нужен глаз да глаз.

И где только ее носит? Даже откровенный псих не пойдет на пробежку так поздно, чтобы не заработать солнечный удар. Неужели мисс Уильямс решила в кои-то веки выйти в магазин и обновить сок, срок годности которого вышел еще в те далекие времена, когда ее брат жил здесь и приобщал младшую сестренку и ее подругу к культуре потребления марихуаны? Воспоминания заставили ее улыбнуться и найти еще один неоспоримый плюс в этой квартире.

Патти посмотрела на кухонные часы в виде Гарфилда, хвост кота, как маятник, отбивал секунды, а глаза беспокойно бегали из стороны в сторону. Нет, все-таки эта квартира воплощение ее кошмарных снов. Уильямс, почему так долго?! Бэйтман хотела сделать ей предложение, от которого та вряд ли отказалась бы, но теперь, похоже, придется идти самой, чтобы не опоздать на запись.

Точно ответ на ее мысли, раздался стук в дверь. Патриция вздрогнула и остывший кофе пролился на руку, она громко чертыхнулась и обернулась в поисках полотенца. Вытирать руки о халат почти за штуку баксов – преступление против человечества. Стук повторился. Резче, нетерпеливее.

– Да иду уже! – крикнула Бэйтман и поспешила к двери, мечтая запулить полотенце в Робби, чтобы не смела доставать, как Шелдон Купер. – Опять ключи… забыла, – закончила она, стушевавшись, и опустила руку с полотенцем.

На пороге стоял высокий мужчина в футболке Philipp Plein с какой-то бунтарской надписью в духе «Разрушь Беверли-Хиллз», которую было не разглядеть под безликой ковбойкой, и джинсах. Ksubi, кажется. Недавно их обсуждали в связи с Джаредом Лето и очередным его появлением на черт знает каком ивенте. Патти презрительно хмыкнула, закатив глаза. Вспомнится же такое.

Профессиональный взгляд сменился неприкрытым любопытством. Шесть футов отборного мужика. Что может быть лучше прекрасным утром после чашки бодрящего кофе? Можно даже и вместо кофе. Бэйтман с удовольствием одела бы его для очередной фотосессии THR, но раздеть было бы тоже неплохой идеей. Она улыбнулась и подняла, наконец, оценивающий взгляд, дабы смотреть собеседнику в глаза.

Собеседник столь же внимательно, как и она прежде, рассматривал Патрицию Бэйтман, в его голубых глазах плясали огоньки (Ignis fatuus*, подумала Патти), а на чувственных губах блуждала тень плотоядной улыбки. Девушка проследила за взглядом мужчины и нервно поправила декольте своего халата.

Шок был следующей стадией. Патти внезапно осознала, что не сидит в редакторском кресле, скрытая броней дизайнерского платья, а стоит босая, в халате, который был длинен лишь настолько, чтобы его уже нельзя было назвать рубашкой, и, попытавшись запахнуть его плотнее, едва не открыла ему прекрасный вид на кружевное нижнее, отсутствие лифчика, похоже, он и сам заметил. Умный мальчик.

В глазах Патриции Бэйтман на мгновение застыл ужас. Она попыталась привести себя в чувства и придать своему лицу скучающий вид, будто она каждый день встречает так гостей и ничего удивительного в этом нет. Сегодня Влашиха, завтра Костер-Вальдау. Получилось быстро, но недостаточно.

– Ебаный стыд, – прошептала она, прикрывая рот ладонью.

– Похоже, я по адресу, – улыбнулся Том еще шире.

Патти нахмурилась. По какому такому адресу. Неужели это неудачная шутка ее лучшей в мире ассистентки? Нет, та не могла провернуть ничего подобного. Она не способна найти у себя на столе ручку, не то что адрес босса.

– Выражаетесь так же крепко, как и ваша подруга, – пояснил мужчина. – Позволите?

Девушка отступила, пропуская его внутрь. Похоже, над самообладанием придется еще поработать.

– А Робин нет дома, – констатировала очевидное.

В крошечной квартире Уильямс достаточно было сделать несколько шагов, чтобы убедиться в этом самостоятельно. Но Патти заговорила, внятно, связно и без мата, и это помогло ей справиться с волнением. Ощущение легкой оторопи отступило, и она вспомнила, чем закончился вечер на кинофестивале. Или, если быть точной, чем не закончился. Публичным скандалом. Нелестной статейки в желтой прессе и компрометирующих фотографий удалось избежать, благодаря оперативному вмешательству.

– Если вы пришли за извинениями за поруганную честь, то это не по адресу, – вмиг напряглась Патриция, готовая защитить подругу от любых нападок.

– Скорее, за компенсацией, – уточнил Том и улыбнулся. – Хотел пригласить вашу подругу куда-нибудь. Уж очень наше общение на вечеринке за душу взяло, – признался актер и в доказательство искренности своих слов схватился за сердце.

Патриция вмиг оттаяла и рассмеялась.

– Тогда будьте нашим гостем. – Она пригласила Тома присесть. – Кофе в кофеварке, в холодильник лучше не заглядывать. Простите, что не могу остаться и развлечь, уверена, Робин скоро будет.

– Не боитесь, что я что-то украду в ваше отсутствие.

– Умоляю, из этого клоповника в Санта-Монике стырить могут разве что Тома Влашиху. Так что лучше никому не открывайте. Мало ли. – Патти сделала многозначительную паузу. – Кстати, мне будет очень приятно видеть вас на фотосете The Hollywood Reporter, – не преминула воспользоваться возможностью для удовлетворения не только частного, но и делового интереса.

«И просто живым после встречи с Уильямс», – добавила про себя.

 

 

– Патти! – Робин появилась в дверях квартиры, держа в руках бумажный пакет с продуктами. – Представляешь, там какой-то парень попросил меня с ним сфотографироваться! И еще сказал, что видел мое фото на той рекламе... Ну, у Джейкобса!..

Девушка прошла в кухню и поставила пакет на стол.

– Патти?.. – в ответ снова лишь тишина. – Отлично!

Несмотря на то что она не успела застать дома подругу, настроение у Робин было отличное. Предвкушение завтрашней поездки в Нью-Йорк делало день. Да что там день, целую жизнь.

Санта-Моника, залитая ярким солнцем, теперь казалась ей еще прекраснее, а число подписчиков в инстаграме росло с каждым часом. Разве это не счастье?

Пройдя в гостиную, Робин на ходу стащила с себя ярко-желтую майку и бросила ее на диван. Единственное, что бесило, так это кондиционер, который упорно отказывался работать. Из-за этого ходить по квартире в одном белье стало обычным делом.

Девушка подошла к зеркалу и выпрямилась, оставив назад попу, обтянутую белыми короткими шортами. Покрутившись с минуту, она удовлетворенно улыбнулась и начала взглядом искать пульт от музыкального центра.

Заглянув в комнату Патриции, Робин сняла шорты и бросила их на кровать подруги, про себя отметив, что нужно их потом обязательно убрать, иначе Бэйтман наденет ей их на голову, как и обещала ранее, продолжая находить повсюду разбросанные шмотки.

– Где этот блядский пульт? – раздраженно пробухтела Уильямс, вновь вернувшись в гостиную.

– Ты не это ищешь? – за спиной у девушки прозвучал смутно знакомый мужской голос.

Быстро оглянувшись, Робин вскрикнула от удивления или испуга. Или от того и другого сразу.

Том же, напротив, улыбался, без стеснения разглядывая девушку, которая стояла перед ним в откровенном нежно-сиреневом белье от Victoria's Secret. В левой руке он держал злосчастный пульт от стереосистемы, который так самозабвенно искала Робин.

– Ты... – начала было Уильямс, но тут же запнулась. – Что ты здесь делаешь?!

– В данный момент наслаждаюсь, – задержав взгляд блестящих голубых глаз на груди девушки, ответил мужчина.

Щеки Робин вспыхнули.

– Дай мне футболку! – заверещала она.

– Какую футболку? – улыбаясь переспросил Том.

– Лежит на кресле прямо за тобой, грязный извращенец!

Влашиха почувствовал, что перегнул палку, заставив ее так смутиться и тем самым выйти из себя. Оглянувшись, он схватил первую попавшуюся на глаза футболку, валявшуюся на кресле среди кучи вещей.

Буквально вырвав из рук мужчины одежду, Роббс со скоростью света напялила ее на себя, фыркнув от злости. Длинные волосы разлохматились и прилипли к лицу ото всех этих интенсивных переодеваний и теперь превращали ее в ведьму, которая потеряла расческу.

Более Томас не мог сдержаться. Он громко рассмеялся, глядя на кипящую от злости Робби.

– Убирайся нахер из моего дома! – оскорбленная девушка сделала шаг на встречу Тому, явно угрожая физической расправой в случае неповиновения. – И я не вызову полицию, которая не станет разбираться с тем, как ты сюда попал, когда хозяев нет дома!

– Вообще-то, когда я пришел, здесь была твоя подруга Патриция... – пытался оправдаться Том.

– Ах, Патриция!.. – Робби сложила на груди руки. – Может, еще скажешь, что она тебе кофе предложила?!

– Вообще-то, да, – спокойно ответил Том, заглядывая Робин в глаза. – Правда, потом, она ушла, а я остался ждать тебя.

От этого взгляда ей хотелось засунуть голову в песок, подобно всем известной птице. Невозможно было выдержать его более нескольких секунд. Робин смущенно опустила ресницы. Волнение, которое становилось только сильнее с каждой минутой, пока они стояли в гостиной напротив друг друга, охватывало обоих в разной степени. Том не мог думать ни о чем, кроме ее загорелых стройных ног, а Робби вообще, казалось, была сейчас не способна на какие либо рассуждения.

– Сходим вечером куда-нибудь? – наконец прервал повисшую в воздухе тишину Томас.

– С чего ты взял, что я с тобой куда-то пойду? – в ответ спросила девушка, между тем начав про себя прикидывать, какое платье лучше надеть. – Особенно после того как ты...

– Потому что я прилетел в Лос-Анджелесе только для этого, – перебил ее Влашиха. – Я уезжаю на съемки через несколько дней.

Робин по-лисьи прищурилась и с усмешкой произнесла:

– У меня есть дела поважнее, чем развлекать тебя.

В считанные секунды сократив расстояние между ними до нескольких сантиметров, Томас наклонился к Робин. Девушка замерла. Этот мужчина сейчас был так близко, что тепло, исходящее от его кожи, она чувствовала своей.

– Я заеду в восемь, – тихо проговорил он, чувствуя, как Робин напряглась, ощутив его дыхание на своей шее. – Будь готова.

С этими словами он отстранился, самодовольно улыбаясь, и направился прямиком к двери.

– Никуда я не пойду с тобой! – крикнула ему вслед Уильямс, пытаясь показать, что не сдается так просто.

Томас приоткрыл входную дверь и оглянулся через плечо.

– Запомни, в восемь, – повторил он, подняв вверх указательный палец, точно проводил воспитательную работу в детском саду.

Как только дверь за ним захлопнулась, Уильямс сломя голову ринулась в свою комнату и распахнула шкаф. Сегодня ей нужно что-то действительно особенное. Она так озадачилась поиском наряда на вечер, что совершенно забыла позвонить Патти и рассказать весь произошедший пиздец, а заодно прописать за то, что та не предупредила о названном госте.

– Интересно, я успею записаться на укладку?.. – вслух подумала Робин, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале шкафа, забитого дизайнерским шмотьем.

 

 

Телефон вырвал Патрицию из состояния блаженства столь близкого к нирване, что оно грозило ей полным просветлением. А такие дела чреваты последствиями, сменой вида деятельности, например. Если бы девушка подумала о том, насколько близка была к тому, чтобы сменить дизайнерские шмотки на обноски и бегать босой по городу, вторя мантре «Харе Кришна, харе Рама», то даже возблагодарила бы свою непутевую ассистентку. В первый и последний раз в ее карьере.

– Патриция, телефон, – сказала массажистка. – Подать?

Патти хотела бы сказать «нет», но уж больно колоритный звонок, который она припасла специально для Манро, подсказал ей, что если сейчас она не пропишет воспитательного пендаля помощнице, то в понедельник может оказаться на ковре у Джинси Мин по случаю собственного увольнения. Она позволила Элису Куперу еще раз повторить очевидное “Hey Stoopid” и включила громкую связь.

– Да, – произнесла ледяным тоном, давая Минни понять, что если повод окажется ничтожным, то она не пожалеет своего времени, чтобы заехать в редакцию, прихватить у мисс Мин катану… нет, лучше просто вырвать к чертям хребет Манро голыми руками.

– У нас тут возникли затруднения с фотосессией мистера Лето… – начала она и замялась.

– Какие?

– Мистер Лето перекрасился…

– Блядь, – Патти устало констатировала факт, понимая, что сидеть в кресле с маской на лице и попивать коктейли ей осталось недолго.

– …в розовый цвет.

– Ебать как проницательно, – заметила Бэйтман. – Он сделал это почти месяц назад. Куда вообще смотрели фотографы и их гребаный редактор?

– Они готовили фотосет раньше, но мистер Лето был постоянно занят, дату переносили. И вот… Может, попросить мистера Лето перенести сессию еще раз? – предложила Минни в надежде на то, что шеф сменит гнев на милость.

– Да что ты зарядила «мистер Лето»?! Ты мне лучше скажи, где мистер фотограф? Я откручу этому ублюдку голову. Тебе все равно не поможет, никто и не заметит разницы. Скидывай мне адрес, я буду через, – Бэйтман прикинула, что ей понадобиться еще с полчаса на то, чтобы привести ногти в порядок, – час. Распаковывайтесь, расставляйте свет. Я приеду и разгребу все это дерьмо.

«Опять», – добавила она, отключившись.

– Мы ведь еще успеем сделать коррекцию? – Патти обратилась к мастеру спокойно, будто только что не она ругалась, как сапожник, и мило улыбнулась.

Локацией для съемок оказалось новое логово Джареда Лето. Патриция мельком читала, что это то ли бывший ангар, то ли военный завод или база по изучению НЛО. С него станется занять нечто еще более непригодное для жизни, дай только волю. Была б его воля и будь закон более гибким, он бы уже давно перебрался на ПМЖ в Зону 51. Туда ему и дорога.

Патти осмотрела бывший военно-промышленный объект и невольно скривилась. Такое чудовище точно не попадет на страницы Elle Decor. Если они решили сделать фотосет в духе «Секретных материалов», то место самое что ни на есть подходящее. И нахера тогда было причитать по поводу цвета его волос? Чем чудесатее, тем космичнее, разве нет?

Она замерла у двери, чтобы еще раз пройтись по своему виду придирчивым взглядом. Бермуды в акварельных разводах и полупрозрачная блуза с цветным лифчиком никак не вязались с самовозложенной миссией прописать всем по первое число.

«Придется работать с тем, что есть», – вздохнула Патти и позвонила в дверь.

– Опаздывать нехорошо, – на пороге возник хозяин дома, одарил ее ослепительной улыбкой и, обняв за плечи, втащил в дом.

– А мне кажется, я как раз вовремя, – сообщила Бэйтман с толикой раздражения. – Меня вообще не должно было быть здесь, мистер Лето.

Джоггеры Markus Lupfer, обрезанная майка из собственного мерча (как самовлюбленно) и… босые ноги. Патти подняла глаза на Джареда, и в глазах читалось «какого хера я здесь забыла?». Она внимательно читала контракт с The Hollywood Reporter, прежде чем поставить подпись, и там точно не было ни слова о том, что ее служебные обязанности включают в себя исполнение работы санитара и директора дурдома в одном флаконе.

– Мисс Бэйтман! – прямо на девушку летела ее ассистентка с выражением такой щенячьей радости на лице, что Патриция побаивалась, как бы она не начала тереться ей об ноги и облизывать руки.

– Бэйтман? – переспросил Лето. – Вы, верно, шутите?

– Ностальгия? – усмехнулась Патти. – Понимаю. Но нет, у меня напрочь отсутствует чувство юмора, как и у моего книжного тезки, – и припугнула музыканта на всякий случай.

Минни обрисовала масштаб катастрофы, пока провожала шефа к съемочной группе. Они расположились в гостиной и даже не думали исполнять тех кратких предписаний, которые Бэйтман передала им по телефону. Времени выяснять, кто дал маху, не было, потому она решила сразу же перейти к воспитательному процессу.

– По-моему, – начала, повышая голос, – это называется «хуй пинать», – и перефразировала эвфемизмы Манро на более понятный язык вербальной агрессии. – Почему модели до сих пор не накрашены?

– А к чему их готовить мне сказали? – выпятив губу, возмутился стилист.

Первая тактическая ошибка. Никогда не перечьте Патриции Бэйтман, когда она зла, как все демоны ада. Даже если вы безгранично правы, то все равно помрете в мучениях. А если попробуете возразить, что это было несправедливо, то, воскреснув, умрете еще раз и поймете, что предыдущие пытки были не страшнее щекотки.

– К съемке! – гаркнула она. – Будто я не знаю, что до основной штукатурки на них надо нанести еще три слоя грунтовки!

Модели обижено надулись, но ничего не сказали.

– И свет. Почему он до сих пор здесь? Мы снимаем в гостиной?

– Нет, в галерее.

– Охуеть, может, еще на космодроме? – вырвалось у Патти.

– Отличная идея, – согласился Джаред, смеясь. – Добавлю его в план необходимых перестроек.

Патти улыбнулась, но далеко не доброжелательно. Похоже, у Джареда Лето сегодня день дежавю, сначала психопатская фамилия, а за ней и психопатская улыбка.

– Анжело, – позвала она фотографа тихо и вкрадчиво. Этот клиент нужен был целым и невредимым, если его пережать, то он будет нетрудоспособен до конца дней своих.

Мужчина поднял на нее взгляд мученика.

– Пойдем, покажешь мне галерею и расскажешь, что у тебя был за план.

Галерея оказалась обычным ангаром с развешанным по стенам современным искусством, которое Патти иначе как постмодернистским высером не называла. Претенциозно, дорого, пусто, как голова ее ассистентки. Идея Анжело оказалась еще хуже. Он, как и многие фотографы до него, решил смухлевать и сыграть на фильме, премьера которого состоится только через полгода. Так себе информационный повод, если честно. Садись, два, хотелось сказать Патриции, но вместо этого она утешительно сжала его плечо и пообещала:

– Мы обязательно что-то придумаем.

Где-то внутри у нее перегорел последний предохранитель. Если кто-то еще попробует разочаровать ее ожидания, этот дом превратится в место массового убийства.

– Мне надо выпить, – произнесла она обессилено.

Без лишних слов Минни повела ее на кухню. Вполне возможно, что ее еще можно выдрессировать. Забыв о хозяевах дома, Патриция принялась открывать один за другим шкафчики в поисках сначала алкоголя, а потом, совершенно отчаявшись, кофе. Ни того, ни другого не было. Один зеленый чай. Гребаная безвкусная трава.

– А это точно дом рок-звезды? – поинтересовалась Патти, не ожидая ответа.

– Случается, моего брата как-то так и называют, – ответ таки прозвучал. Старший Лето, отлепившись от стены, протянул Патти руку и галантно поцеловал ее ладонь, как только она оказалась в его лапище. – Шеннон.

– Патриция Бэйтман, – представилась она для пущего эффекта полным именем и не прогадала.

Этот брат завис почти так же, как и предыдущий. А пока его шестеренки пытались смириться с шуткой судьбы, Патти словила за шиворот праздно шатающегося по дому Дерека.

– А ты чего тут слоняешься, как Кентервильское приведение? Иди, делом займись.

– Каким? – переспросил он, искренне недоумевая.

Патриция Бэйтман сделала два глубоких вдоха и бесцветным тоном ответила:

– Бассейн почисти, придурок.

Дерек намека не понял, или подумал, что «придурок» для него слишком ласковое слово.

– Начинай интервьюировать Джареда Лето, кретин! – прикрикнула Патти, и журналист унесся с кухни не хуже домика Эллы от урагана. – Будь другом, – обратилась она к Шенну, – сгоняй за кофе, а то я тут его обыскалась.

– Я Шеннон Лето, а не…

– А Я Разгребаю Все Это Дерьмо, Шеннон! – перебила его Патриция. – Пожалуйста, сделай мне кофе. И купи какой-то бургер с хорошим большим жирным куском мяса, а то я сегодня так толком и не позавтракала.

– Бургер? С мясом? Я не ослышался? Женись на мне, женщина.

– Как только ты меня накормишь, – подозрительно быстро согласилась Патти, уткнувшись в свой «блэкберри». Она заметила на кухне кое-что, что подтолкнуло к отличной идее для фотосета. Осталось только просмотреть события следующего месяца, все перепроверить – и убийственная тема у них в кармане.

– Ты в курсе, что тот парень, которого ты отправила за едой, мой брат? – На кухне появился Джаред.

– А ты в курсе, что так довел его своим веганством, что он сделал предложение девушке, которую знает всего пять минут, как только узнал, что она ест мясо? – парировала Патти, все так же серфя интернет.

– Туше, – пришлось признать Джареду.

–Лето? – оторвалась она от телефона. – А ты что здесь делаешь?

– Живу, – ответил мужчина, – пока здесь все не перестроили под межгалактический космодром.

– Дерек! – заорала она. – Ну что за кретин…

– Да, Патриция, – он точно подтвердил неутешительный диагноз.

– Познакомься, это мистер Лето. У него ты должен был брать интервью, а не флиртовать с моделями. Ясно?

– Сейчас?

– Здесь? – передразнила его Бэйтман. – Да, я просто мечтаю о концептуальном интервью со звездой за мытьем посуды.

– Познакомься, Патриция, это моя мать Констанс, – фраза утонула в общем сумасшествии.

– Здравствуйте, Констанс, – ни на секунду не отводя пылающего гневом взгляда от Дерека, на автомате ответила Патти. – И кто-то разгребет этот срач с места съемок? – Она ткнула рукой в раковину с грязной посудой и повернулась к Джареду.

Три, два, один. Патриция Бэйтман замерла, точно статуя.

– Простите, миссис Лето, – из голоса тут же пропало раздражение. – Я не хотела доставлять вам неудобства, просто рабочие моменты порой сильно выматывают.

– Как и то, что увидеть сыновей можно только в вечной суматохе. Я сама не знала, что застану здесь. Джей сказал, что дома и пригласил к себе.

– Тебе должно быть очень стыдно, Джей, – улыбнулась Патти. – Неужели ты решил, что вот так одним махом можно избавиться и от журналистов, и от собственной матери?

– Держи, Патти, – на кухню ворвался Шеннон и протянул девушке пакет с кофе и бургером.

– Спасибо, свадебная церемония в понедельник, как только вернусь из Нью-Йорка.

– Заметано, – ответил Шенн, доставая из пакета свой бургер.

Констанс перевела взгляд с Шеннона на Патрицию и вновь на Шеннона. Младший Лето не в состоянии был даже выдать дежурной шутки о том, что кто-то вновь провоняет весь дом мясом. Разрядил неловкую паузу телефонный звонок.

– Простите, – сказала Патти и отошла в сторону.

Когда разговор закончился, в кухне уже никого не было. Патти с облегчением вздохнула и отправилась раздавать задания своей команде. Моделям, наконец, предстояло перевоплотиться в задуманный образ, Минни уехала со списком необходимого в редакцию, а Анжело пришел в восторг от новой идеи. Осталось всего ничего, уговорить Джареда Лето.

Патриция впервые за долгий изнурительный день позволила себе присесть. Она упала в кресло, стащила с ног туфли и нагло выложила их на стол, достала из сумки «Лососевую рыбалку в Йемене» и погрузилась в чтение. Полчаса-час свободного времени у нее было, и чем еще его занять, как не чтением?

–Dream, Bitch!? – полный удивления вопрос оторвал ее от особенностей программы представления лососевой рыбалки Йемену с его неподходящим климатом.

Девушка машинально перекинула одну ногу на другую, прикрывая глупую надпись, вытатуированную на стопе.

– Чего-то там in altum? – подражая его тону, ответила она вопросом на вопрос.

–Provehito, – уточнил Лето, оттягивая майку так, чтобы можно было прочесть латинское изречение на его груди. – Стремись к неизведанному.

– Как неоднозначно, – усмехнулась Патти.

– Куда уж там до “Dream, Bitch!”, хотя смысл довольно близок. Никогда бы не подумал, что такая девушка как ты…

– Это долгая история, – перебила его Патриция. – Тем временем у нас есть более важный вопрос. Согласишься ли ты, Джаред, сняться в провокационной фотосессии?

– Терри Ричардсон. Думаю, его работы должны… Хотя, нет, – Лето хитро прищурился. – Я соглашусь, если ты мне расскажешь, откуда тату.

– Идет, – согласилась Бэйтман и улыбнулась. Провела как ребенка.

 

 

Открыв перед Робин дверцу такси, Том улыбнулся и спросил:

– Надеюсь, все эти важные дела, из-за которых ты не хотела соглашаться на свидание со мной, действительно могут подождать?

– Не умничай, – ответила девушка, залезая внутрь. – Мне просто показалось, что в противном случае ты не отвяжешься.

– Это верно, – подмигнул ей Влашиха, захлопывая дверцу машины.

Когда Томас устроился рядом с ней на заднем сидении, Робин крепко сжала свой клатч от Michael Kors, стараясь унять волнение, которое накатывало огромной волной, стоило этому мужчине приблизиться достаточно, чтобы она могла почувствовать тепло его тела.

– Итак, куда ты хочешь? – спросил он, мельком взглянув на разрезы в джинсах Робин, сквозь которые маняще проглядывали нежные колени девушки.

Уильямс назвала водителю адрес. Затем улыбнулась Тому и прошептала, наклоняясь к его плечу:

– Я хочу танцевать, а ты будешь оплачивать выпивку!..

В ответ мужчина хмыкнул и поднял глаза на Робби.

Это глупо, на самом деле очень глупо. Особенно если учесть, что он уже не двадцатилетний юноша, способный на абсолютное любовное помешательство. Но сейчас Том готов был положа руку на сердце сказать, что еще не встречал никого, к кому его тянуло бы с такой же силой.

Робин чувствовала, что полностью управляет ситуацией, но лишь до того момента, пока он держит дистанцию. В противном случае она и сама не знала, чем все это могло закончиться. Собираясь на свидание с немецким актером, Уильямс перевернула верх дном весь свой гардероб и расстроилась из-за того, что надеть оказалось совершенно нечего. Затем в расстроенных чувствах влезла в любимые рваные джинсы и белую футболку с надписью «Sao Paulo!», решив, что сегодня этот мужчина видел достаточно, чтобы надевать что-то более сексуальное.

– Слушай, извини меня, ладно? – точно прочитав ее мысли, проговорил Том. – Я должен был как-то намекнуть на свое присутствие.

Уильямс сдавленно рассмеялась и посмотрела на своего собеседника, задержав взгляд на его приоткрытых губах.

– А это правда, то, что ты сказал? – спросила девушка, поправляя на запястье тонкие браслеты.

– Что именно?

– То, что ты приехал в Лос-Анджелес только для того, чтобы пригласить меня на свидание...

Сжав губы, Томас несколько раз утвердительно кивнул головой.

– Тогда я...

– Мы на месте! – прервал девушку водитель. Машина остановилась возле небольшого здания с сияющей неоновой вывеской.

Перед входом стояла небольшая толпа разодетых темнокожих девиц, которые пытались доказать охраннику, что должны немедленно пройти внутрь.

Том с подозрением взглянул на эту картину, открывая дверцу машины.

– Здесь классно! – весело прощебетала Уильямс и улыбнулась во все свои тридцать два белоснежных зуба.

Насколько «здесь классно» Влашиха понял почти сразу. Уже на входе какая-то девушка в золотистых шортах потерлась об него внушительной пятой точкой, не обращая внимания на протест со стороны самого Тома.

Внутри было полно народу. Робин начала пританцовывать под «Pour It Up» Рианны, как только заметила, насколько неуютно здесь чувствует себя Том. Помахав паре знакомых в толпе, Уильямс вплотную подошла к несколько потерявшемуся европейцу и сказала ему на ухо, пытаясь перекричать музыку:

– Идем за столик! Выпьем!

Проследовав за Робби, которая продолжала маняще прокачивать бедрами в такт музыке, Томас наконец выбрался из окружившей его разгоряченной толпы.

Оранжевые диваны и блестящие черные столы. Робин развалилась на одном из этих диванчиков и сделала жест официантке. Том присел рядом.

– Бутылку текилы, – сообщила Роббс девушке, смерив при этом Тома ехидным взглядом. – И две стопки.

Час спустя Томас сидел рядом с Робин, которая наваливалась на его бок, разморенная от алкоголя, и медленно выпускал вверх сигаретный дым.

За это время остатки льда между ними растопила текила и парочка коктейлей, название которых Влашиха не запомнил. Теперь Уильямс рассказывала ему о своей семье, о том, как она любит Патти и как восхищается нарядом Beyonce на последнем Met Gala. Затем о том, что сама она сейчас очень счастлива, ведь теперь ее карьера точно пойдет в гору, а она так долго мечтала об этом.

Том пытался сортировать информацию, но вскоре это стало просто блядь невозможно. Она перескакивала от одной темы к другой, улыбалась и не умолкала практически ни на секунду.

– Ну а ты, как я вижу, вечеринки не особо любишь? – Робин выпрямилась и посмотрела на Тома, облизнув пересохшие губы.

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– Я погуглила сегодня днем, – рассмеялась в ответ Уильямс. – Так сказать, подготовилась. В интернете пишут, что ты не особо светишься на вечеринках.

– Хм... – мужчина раздавил окурок о край стеклянной пепельницы. – Ну, наверное, так.

– Но танцуешь ты, что надо, – девушка отбросила назад волосы. – Особенно вот мне понравилось видео из «Вечеринки на Ибице». Сразу решила, что ты не откажешься потанцевать со мной. Кстати, раздеваться не обязательно.

С этими словами Робин поднялась с дивана и протянула Тому руку.

– Идем! – прозвучало почти как приказ. – Моя любимая песня играет!

– I can't feel my face when I'm with you!.. – беззвучно повторил Томас слова трека, который звучал в данный момент.

Роббс самодовольно улыбнулась, глядя на то, как он поднимается со своего места.

Медленно уводя Тома за собой в гущу влажной от пота толпы, туда, где власть принадлежит музыке, Робин проталкивалась вперед, поднимая вверх руки. Она безусловно наслаждалась собой. Все эти липкие, разгоряченные от танцев и алкоголя тела, мелькающие вокруг яркие платья и густо подведенные глаза... Здесь Робби чувствовала себя как рыба в воде. Ее дыхание предвосхищало биты на танцполе, а плавные движения бедер привлекали внимание и мужчин, и женщин, танцующих вокруг.

Понаблюдав за всем этим спектаклем ровно столько, сколько, по его мнению, понадобилось Робин Уильямс, чтобы ощутить себя победительницей, Том приблизился к девушке и резко притянул ее к себе, обхватив одной рукой за узкую талию.

Улыбнувшись, она положила ладони ему на грудь и, приподнявшись на носочки, выдохнула прямо в губы беззвучное:

– Нет!..

Отпустив ее лишь на мгновение, Томас вновь прижал Робин к своему телу. Сильнее, давая ей возможность почувствовать, как он хочет быть еще ближе сейчас.

– Нет?.. – переспросил он, запуская руку в ее мягкие волосы, перед тем как поцеловать, жадно и горячо.

Робин пыталась сопротивляться всего несколько секунд, уступив мягкости его губ и дрожащим от желания пальцам, которые ласкали обнаженную спину девушки, вырисовывая причудливые узоры под широкой футболкой.

Пытаясь сохранить остатки самообладания, Робби отстранилась, первой разорвав поцелуй. Сердце ее колотилось, как бешеное.

– Ты слишком красива... – горячим уксусом осело на ее шее сквозь сбитое дыхание.

Том смотрел в глаза Робин, зеленые, как молодая листва, и понимал, что пропадает с каждой секундой.

– Достаточно на сегодня танцев!.. – сделав вид, что оскорбилась, бросила ему в ответ Уильямс.

 

 

Осторожно открыв дверь своей квартиры, Робби сняла туфли и на цыпочках посеменила в комнату Патриции.

Ее подруга крепко спала. Но повод разбудить Бэйтман был действительно веский. Забравшись на кровать, Робин начала осторожно тормошить Патти за плечо.

– Неужели пора лететь в Нью-Йорк?.. – не открывая глаз, сонно пробормотала Патриция.

– Нет, сейчас четыре утра, – пьяный смех Робин уже звучал на полную громкость. – А час назад меня целовал этот немец, которого ты оставила в нашей квартире.

Патти обернулась и посмотрела на силуэт подруги сквозь темноту комнаты.

– И это не могло подождать до утра, да? – спросила она.

– Нет! – Робби прилегла рядом с Патрицией, обдав ее ароматом алкогольных испарений. – Знаешь, все же в нем что-то есть...

– Серьезно? – усмехнулась Бэйтман, зевая.

– Нет, конечно, он не такой классный, как Джек...

– Пиздец, Робин!..

– ... но тоже очень даже неплох... – закончила девушка, мечтательно вздыхая.

– Кстати, о Джеке, – Патриция легонько толкнула подругу в бок. – У нас вылет через несколько часов.

– Угу... – хмыкнула Уильямс. – Я ухожу уже, ухожу...

И она действительно ушла. Пошатываясь и чуть не врезавшись во что-то по пути.

Добравшись до своей комнаты, Робин упала на кровать. Где-то в гостиной звякнул сигнал оповещения об СМС на ее «айфоне». Это было последнее из того, что она слышала перед тем, как провалиться в сон.


	5. Секс и Город

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка и картинки: http://bit.ly/29Hj7wb

Патриция Бэйтман рассчитала все как по нотам. Столько раз ее называли расчетливой сучкой, что стыдно было не соответствовать. Она точно знала, что если встанет четко по будильнику, то успеет сделать апельсиновый фреш и омлет в пароварке. Можно было бы даже сделать Робби кофе с тостами, если она хорошо попросит. И этого будет достаточно, чтобы продержаться до посадки в JFK и не съесть никого на борту самолета. Каннибализм был предпочтительней той отравы, которую на борту называли едой. Даже бизнес-класс не мог удовлетворить завышенных запросов нового фешн-редактора The Hollywood Reporter. А вот аппетитный Фассбендер… должен был остаться цел по крайней мере до того, как она возьмет его в оборот в номере, снятом Джеком Уайтом.

Рассчитано до мелочей было все вплоть до времени вызова такси и появления в аэропорту Лос-Анджелеса, все, кроме одной маленькой мелочи. Патти даже в самых страшных кошмарах не могла себе представить, как все полетит к черту из-за бутылки текилы и мужчины, которого она сама же пустила в их квартиру. Мысль о том, что гениальная идея ужраться в зюзю не могла принадлежать Тому, не спасала его от всепоглощающего гнева Патриции Бэйтман. Спасло лишь то, что он никак не мог попасться ей под руку. Дистанцированный гнев спасал и Робин Уильямс, главную виновницу вчерашнего кутежа, которая спустя полчаса после будильника все так же походила на совершенно нефункциональный, но довесок к кровати.

– Подъем! – крикнула Патти ей на ухо.

Никакой реакции, разве что мисс Уильямс еще глубже забурилась в постель, если такое вообще возможно.

– Если ты не встанешь немедленно, самолет улетит без нас! – очередная попытка достучаться до подруги провалилась.

Патти залпом допила противный пакетированный сок, спасибо Робин за мультифруктовую дрянь в бутылке из-под отбеливателя, и пожалела, что не долила туда водки. Кажется, в одной из корзинок с пригласительными на вечеринку лежала бутылка клюквенной Finlandia. Как бы ей сейчас полегчало от отвертки.

– И зачем я вообще тебя расталкиваю, – пробормотала она, – все равно не хотела никуда ехать. Только зря поднялась в такую рань в выходной…

– Потому что хочешь трахнуть Фассбендера, – отозвался хриплый голос из подушки.

– Ах так! – встрепенулась вмиг Патти, обрадованная хоть каким-то откликом. – Гадости, значит, она всякие придумывать может, а встать нет.

– Почему это гадости? – слабо улыбнулась Робби, оборачиваясь к подруге. – Думаю, кое-кому будет очень даже приятно.

Отрицать очевидное было сложно, Партиция невольно улыбнулась, но тут же опомнилась (если не взять Уильямс в ежовые рукавицы, выходные действительно полетят к чертям, без нее) и вернула себе прежнюю строгость.

– С чего ты взяла, что у меня на него такие наполеоновские планы? Может, я как истинная леди буду ждать до третьего свидания, чтобы дать ему поцеловать себя?

Робби презрительно хмыкнула и уткнулась в подушку.

– Вот только не надо мне тут хмыкать, будто я только то и делаю, что нарушаю моральные устои. Не ты ли случайно хранишь травку в банке из-под печенья.

– Из-под леденцов, – поправила Робин, предостерегающе подняв указательный палец.

– Да хоть из-под презервативов, – огрызнулась Патти. – Поднимайся уже! – и потащила Робби за руки с кровати.

Нехотя Уильямс поднялась и тут же навалилась на подругу, чуть не сбив ее с ног. Патриция обняла зомби по имени Робин и повела ее в душ, надеясь, что прохладная вода приведет девушку в более пригодное для транспортировки состояние.

– Земля, Патти, останови ее, – пробормотала Робби таким голосом, будто останавливать что-то уже поздно.

– Обязательно, только давай сделаем еще несколько шагов. Вот так, осторожно через порог, – приговаривала Бэйтман, усаживая подругу в душ. – Прости меня, – прошептала она и с сочувствием посмотрела на подругу.

– За что? – сонно пробормотала Робби и улыбнулась. – Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя, что бы ни…

Струя холодной воды брызнула девушке в лицо, окончательно размывая вчерашний макияж, потекла по шее и за шиворот футболки, в которой та беспечно провалилась в сон.

– Я убью тебя, Бэйтман! – заорала Робин во весь голос и бросилась на подругу, пытаясь вырвать из рук душевой шланг.

– По крайней мере сейчас я точно уверена, что ты проснулась, – усмехнулась Патти. – Вещи собрала?

Робби обижено покосилась на подругу и только кивнула в ответ.

– Вот и славно, – заметно успокоившись, ответила Патриция.

– Садистка, – прошипела Робби, неловко пытаясь снять с себя мокрые вещи.

– И я тебя люблю, – проворковала Бэйтман, скрываясь за дверью.

Зря она надеялась, что на этом ее проблемы закончились, и ослабила контроль над Робин. Пока Патти пыталась по-быстрому затолкать в себя завтрак и вызвать такси, надеясь, что подруга взбодрилась достаточно, чтобы быть готовой к приезду авто, та включила горячую воду и погружалась в грезы. Об освоении космоса, судя по тому, что ее все еще мутило после вчерашнего.

Когда водитель позвонил в дверь, Патриция пыталась заставить Робби одеться, и собирала ее мокрые волосы в пучок. Та извивалась и выкручивалась не хуже Эмили Роуз со всеми ее демонами, и чем больше старалась попасть в вырез футболки или штанину, тем больше хаоса вносила в процесс. Заставив таксиста подождать еще минут с пять, Бэйтман смогла выставить Робби за дверь и подпереть ее ее же чемоданом. Увидев этого устрашающего по размерам монстра кожгалантерейного отдела, девушка пожалела, что спросила у подруги о вещах вообще. Складывалось впечатление, что та ехала не на концерт, а планировала к концу уикэнда счастливо укатить в закат следом за Уайтом со всем своим приданным.

– Собираетесь в отпуск, – понимающе улыбнулся таксист. – На Гавайях сейчас особо хорошо.

Шорты с психоделическим узором, которые при ближайшем рассмотрении оказались плавками, рубашка в крупный цветок и сандалии. Судя по его виду, на Гавайях ему хорошо в любое время года и погоду.

– Ага, – ответила Патти неопределенно, заталкивая подругу в авто.

Она переживала, что ни один нормальный водитель не согласится взять этот балласт в свое авто вообще. Но водитель оказался ненормальным, видимо, в Санта-Монике на это дело спецзаказ. Безотходное фриковое производство. Фриков заводят, разводят, а потом еще и на работу устраивают. С таким таксистом надо было переживать, как бы им на хвост не сели копы и не обшманали любителя штата Алоха на предмет травки. Сердобольный только покосился на Робин, и пробормотал что-то вроде «Совсем вымоталась бедняжка», за что лишился чаевых от и так озверевшей Бэйтман.

– Напомни мне больше никогда так не пить, – пробормотала Робби и крепко обхватила подругу за плечи, оставив ее наедине с дилеммой, как бы прихватить оба чемодана и не сдохнуть, дотащив их вместе с Уильямс до сдачи багажа.

Предательская мысль сдать подругу вместе с вещами, даже оплатив весь лишний вес, пускай ненадолго, но придала сил.

– Представь себе, всего несколько часов, и мы увидим Джека! – мечтательно протянула Робби.

Шесть часов и десять минут, уточнила про себя Патриция, шесть долбаных часов и десять гребаных минут. Ох, лучше бы ты не была такой разговорчивой, Робин. И где этот чертов Фассбендер, когда он нужен?!

– В синем костюме на сцене Мэдисон-сквер-гарден. С гитарой в руках, в приглушенном свете. Он будет петь, а мы будем сидеть на лучших местах и смотреть на него, – не останавливалась Уильямс.

Патриция Бэйтман сейчас выглядела опаснее своего тезки, зря что без топора. Она удушила бы голыми руками любого, кто попался ей под руку, вторя фанатским причитаниям Робин. На подругу рука пока не поднималась. Только пока. Впереди нескольким больше шести часов полета.

– Прости, я могу все объяснить, – Фассбендер заметил их раньше, чем Патти его. Что было несложно, они с Робин выделялись среди ранних пассажиров международного аэропорта ЛА. – Эта пышногрудая брюнетка у меня в инстаграме – не то, что ты думаешь.

Девушка смерила улыбающегося мужчину недобрым взглядом. Его попытка пошутить отскочила от ее непрошибаемой брони раздражения колким замечанием.

– Пышногрудые брюнетки – это вообще не то, о чем я думаю. И мистер Фассбендер, неужели я пропустила тот момент, когда мы с вами заключили брачный контракт, по условиям которого я могу взыскать с вас крупную сумму за измену?

– Пожалуй, что нет, – он озадачено почесал свою трехденвную щетину, то ли действительно задумавшись о перспективах такой роковой ошибки, то ли недоумевая, где делась та очаровательная и веселая девушка с вечеринки, – в последнее время я так не надирался.

– Тогда с чего ты решил, что какая-то дама с фотографии в соцсети должна меня волновать?

– Ты так раздражена, – прошептал он, склоняясь, чтобы поцеловать в щеку.

– Птица иного окраса подгадила мне настроение. Розового. А потом еще и вот это, – она кивнула в сторону повисшей у нее на плече подруги. – Тащить это бездыханное тело вместе с ее чемоданом из самой Санта-Моники – то еще удовольствие.

– Раз все дело в этом, то могу помочь, – сказал Фассбендер, расплываясь в улыбке, и подхватил Робби на руки.

– А вот теперь самое время начинать ревновать, – улыбнулась Патти в ответ.

Патриция надеялась, что сможет хотя бы частично компенсировать стрессовое утро комфортабельным креслом бизнес-класса. И зря. Концерт в зале ожидания был только началом.

Разговорчивость Уильямс иссякла, как только Майкл усадил ее в кресло и застегнул ремни безопасности, тщательно проверив свою работу, точно это не мера предосторожности, а жизненно важное действие, как проверка парашюта перед прыжком. Несмотря на все возражения Патти, он галантно уступил ей место у иллюминатора и пообещал, что присмотрит за Уильямс не хуже, чем она сама бы это сделала.

– Виски, будьте добры, – ответил он стюардессе, предлагающей напитки. Та была слишком хорошо натренированна, чтобы удивляться. И тише добавил, обращаясь к Патриции: – Маленькое вознаграждение после тяжелого рабочего утра.

Бэйтман хотела было возразить, что Робби не такая уж тяжелая, но обида на подругу перевесила женскую солидарность. В конце концов, ей-то уж точно было тяжело тащить ее вместе с чемоданами.

– Два, – добавила она к заказу Фассбендера, думая, что ей бы тоже не помешало нарушить приличия и выпить с утра пораньше. Один виски в качестве успокоительного и снотворного в одном флаконе – самое оно.

– Что может быть приятнее общества прекрасной дамы и бутылки виски? – прозвучало как тост и даже комплимент, но Патти подозрительно прищурилась, целая бутылка никак не входила в ее планы. По крайней мере, до концерта. Она была достаточно хорошо знакома с Джеком, чтобы знать, что он не делает таких щедрых подарков фанаткам, которые насилуют его селфи, из доброты душевной. Джек Уайт был похож на Марию Терезу точно так же, как она на Робина Гуда, раздающего свой гардероб от кутюр бедным.

Рабочие хлопоты помогли Патриции забыть о волнениях, она все еще предпочитала не верить, что они вообще когда-то встречались, и воспринимала полет в Нью-Йорк как нечто из области фантастики. Но игнорировать проблему, сидя на борту самолета с каждым часом приближающегося все ближе к Восточному побережью, было просто невозможно. Следом за Фассбендером Патриция опрокинула в себя виски залпом и почувствовала приятное обжигающее тепло внутри. Как раз то, что нужно, чтобы спастись от зияющей пропасти сомнений.

– Уже лучше? – поинтересовался Майкл, наблюдая, как меняется беспокойное выражение лица девушки, и мягкая улыбка занимает место напряженно поджатых губ.

Патти подняла на него благодарный взгляд и беспрекословно приняла второй стакан. Ловок, черт бы его подрал. И облизнула губы. Мужчина улыбнулся в ответ и задержал ее руку в своей немного дольше, чем требовалось, чтобы передать виски.

– Что-то мне совсем нехорошо, – пробормотала Робби, разбив всю интимность момента.

Тревога тут же вернулась к Патриции, она внимательно посмотрела на подругу, на всякий случай проверяя, уж не подкалывает ли та ее. Но мисс Уильямс была бледнее проплывающих за бортом облаков. Как она собиралась выдержать этот вечер, в голове Бэйтман не укладывалось, зато она прекрасно себе представляла, что может сейчас произойти.

– Дорогая, перед тобой в кармане есть бумажный пакетик. Достань его. На всякий случай.

– Не собираюсь я блевать в этот чертов… – Робби прервалась и все-таки достала пакет, чувствуя неприятный спазм в животе и горечь во рту.

– Майкл? – Патти привстала со своего места, намереваясь избавить подругу от выворачивания внутренностей на публику. – Позволишь?

Он улыбнулся, жестом предлагая помочь себе самой, но с места так и не сдвинулся. Патриция, опираясь на его кресло, сперва переставила одну ногу, а потом, перенеся на нее вес, попыталась проделать то же самое с другой. Мужчина нагло воспользовался положением, поставив ей подножку, и Бэйтман полетела прямо в раскрытые объятия, приземляясь к нему на колено.

– Я запомнил, на чем мы остановились, – он приподнял ее подбородок и выдохнул в губы слабый аромат дорогого алкоголя.

– Я тоже, – пообещала девушка, намереваясь оставить легкий дразнящий поцелуй на его губах.

– Патти, – простонала Робин и склонилась над бумажным пакетом.

После посещения дамской комнаты хорошо чувствовала себя только Уильямс. Избавившись от излишков алкоголя, она выглядела почти здоровой, чего не скажешь о Патриции Бэйтман, которая все это время ассистировала несчастной и молилась, чтобы ее кроссовки Marc от Джейкобса остались невредимыми, а не то желудок не выдержал бы следом за подругой. Настроения продолжать распитие алкоголей не было, как и вспоминать то, на чем они остановились с Майклом. От одной мысли о присоединении к mile high club* в туалете, где только что рвало подругу, Бэйтман становилось дурно. Фассбендер понимающе посмотрел на девушку и предложил свою могучую грудь для непродолжительного сна.

Но Робин, к которой благодаря чудо-исцелению вернулась бодрость на пару с даром речи, не дала сомкнуть глаз вплоть до самой посадки, разглагольствуя о предстоящем концерте и о том, как им повезло попасть не куда-нибудь, а на главную концертную площадку Нью-Йорка. Если послушать Уильямс, то концерт Уайта в Мэдисон-сквер-гарден равноценен в историческом контексте речи Мартина Лютера Кинга «У меня есть мечта».

Мутить начинало Патрицию Бэйтман от передоза Джека Уайта до появления самого Джека Уайта. Майкл тактично молчал, занимая нейтральную позицию меж двух огней. Молчал, поглаживая Патти по бедрам.

И с приближением концерта легче не становилось, казалось, скорость речи Робин Уильямс скоро преодолеет звуковой барьер, или что там преодолевают крутые истребители. Когда же на сцене под бурные овации появился виновник помешательства, Робби, наконец, потеряла дар речи, выдавая время от времени какие-то бессмысленные восторженные крики, которые не требовали ни ответа, ни внимания слушателей, а потому не мешали Патриции и Майклу самозабвенно целоваться, наверстывая упущенное.

Сразу же после финальной песни Робин подскочила на ноги и с таким проворством стала прокладывать путь сквозь толпу к сервисным помещениям, что Патти невольно скривилась из жалости, представляя, как каблуки подруги калечат несчастных, попавшихся ей на пути к Уайту. Майкл галантно подал Патриции руку, и они не спеша последовали за Уильямс, благо, пребывающие в замешательстве люди, не сразу занимали расчищенное ею место.

Тур-менеджер Джека без промедлений провел их к музыканту, который к тому времени уже успел привести себя в порядок и нацепить свою фирменную самодовольную рожу.

– И как концерт? – спросил он, смерив Патрицию убийственным взглядом.

Девушка положила свою руку поверх ладони Майкла, покоящейся у нее на талии, и проигнорировала вопрос, предоставляя Джеку возможность взорваться наконец к хуям от злости и избавить от себя этот мир, а Робин завалить его комплиментами, в которых та так умело упражнялась целый день.

– А ты не хочешь ничего сказать, Патриция?

– Все, что я хочу сказать, появится на сайте THR, Джек, – улыбнулась девушка, наблюдая, как от напряжения у него на шее вздувается вена, а пальцы сжимаются в кулаки.

– После шоу мы собирались в Pacha, – нарушил напряженное молчание Майкл, – не присоединишься к нам, Джек?

 

 

Когда огромный темнокожий охранник провел Джека Уайта, Патрицию Бэйтман, Майкла Фассбендера и Робин Уильямс в одну из вип-комнат Нью-Йоркского ночного клуба Pacha, а затем пожелал приятного отдыха, последняя незаметно ущипнула себя за бедро. Просто чтобы убедиться в том, что она действительно не спит.

Робин всю последнюю неделю прибывала в состоянии близком к помешательству. Так часто случается, когда жизнь переворачивается с ног на голову и за несколько дней из никому неизвестной начинающий модели из Санта-Моники ты вдруг превращаешься в лицо мирового бренда, а после пьешь охуительно дорогое шампанское в випе одного из лучших клубов Нью-Йорка. А рядом сидит Джек Уайт. Музыкант, продюсер, бизнесмен, гребаный гений и просто роскошный разведенный мужик!

– Эй, Робби? – голос Патриции вырвал девушку из прострации, в которой она пребывала последние несколько минут. – Еще шампанского?

Оказывается, официант пытался добиться от нее ответа уже с минуту.

Немного смутившись, Уильямс кивнула и вновь обратила взгляд на Джека, который продолжал лениво поглаживать ее плечо, развалившись рядом на супермягком диване.

– Слушайте, а если я выйду припудрить нос и встречу в дамской комнате Рианну? – Робин улыбнулась. – Я читала, что она здесь постоянно тусуется!

Джек самодовольно хмыкнул, сделав очередной глоток из своего бокала.

– Если встретишь, набери меня, я сразу подбегу, – Фассбендер наклонился к Робби через стол. – Давно хотел познакомиться.

– Уверяю вас, не встретите, – вмешалась в разговор Бэйтман. – Сейчас она снимается для Dior. И как только у Рафа, мать его, мозгов хватило сделать лицом модного дома женщину, которая носит шубу с тапочками для похода в бассейн?!

Майкл и Робин громко рассмеялись. Джек лишь слабо улыбнулся, закуривая одну из своих сигарил.

– Мне кажется, или ты ревнуешь? – притянув Патти к себе за маленький подбородок, Фассбендер легко коснулся губ девушки. – Хотя, даже если это так, мне безумно нравится.

Бэйтман закинула ногу на ногу и поймала на себе злобный взгляд Джека. Хотя сказать поймала это все равно, что ничего не сказать. Она чувствовала, что он постоянно сверлит ее глазами. И от этих глаз было никуда не спрятаться. Будто он был повсюду. Единственное, что помогало не сходить с ума, это теплая рука Майкла, лежащая на ее бедре. Рядом с этим мужчиной она чувствовала себя спокойной. Спокойной... Глупое определение для того состояния, которое нужно испытывать, когда рядом с тобой сидит горячий ирландский немец. Но выдержать Уайта было действительно непросто.

Патриция не хотела казаться загнанной в угол, поэтому каждый раз приветливо улыбалась в ответ на его взгляд, полный влажной ненависти в коктейле с самым жгучим желанием. Будто она была кувшином воды, а Джек человеком, который застрял в пустыне.

Но, похоже, больше никто ничего не замечал. И отчасти в этом была заслуга Уайта. Мастерский мистер игрок. Мистер мудила! Он не оставлял Уильямс без внимания, всячески показывая ей, насколько сильно счастлив, что та сидит рядом и несет всю эту свою ахинею про Рианну.

Из сумочки Бэйтман раздался телефонный звонок.

– Прости, я должна посмотреть, кто решил меня побеспокоить, – Патти отстранилась от Майкла и, мельком взглянув на экран своего «блэкберри», поднялась с дивана. – Я вернусь через несколько минут.

Фассбендер в ответ лишь в очередной раз продемонстрировал девушке свою знаменитую «улыбку акулы».

– Не расстаешься с этой хуевиной даже на отдыхе?! – бросил ей в след Джек.

Патти лишь отрывисто взглянула на музыканта и вышла из випа, произнося в трубку нежное:

– Алло...

Не прошло и нескольких секунд после ухода девушки, как Уайт поднялся со своего места и, чмокнув Робин в щеку, направился следом.

– Я надеюсь, он не пошел отбирать у Бэйтман телефон? – усмехнулся Майкл, когда Джек вышел. – Будет обидно пропустить такую сцену.

Роббс только нервно хихикнула в ответ, прокрутив на пальце кольцо в форме лилии.

– Майкл, давай сделаем фото для моих подписчиков в инсте? – Уильямс достала «айфон». – Пока Джек не видит. Он не любит все это.

– Я заметил, – рассмеялся актер, пересаживаясь на диван к Робин.

– Уверена, твоя мордашка добавит мне популярности, – девушка приобняла Майкла за плечи. – Сделай shark smile!

Патриция не уходила далеко. И когда Джек заметил ее, стоящую рядом с одним из соседних випов, то в очередной раз про себя отметил, до чего красива эта женщина. Ее светлые волосы, собранные в хвост, открывали вид на тонкую шею и нежные плечи, с одного из которых кокетливо сползала бретелька шелкового черного топа.

Девушка стояла, облокотившись на металлические перила, и задумчиво смотрела вниз. Туда, где веселились и танцевали те, кто был не настолько состоятелен, чтобы подняться наверх, в вип-комнаты с огромными диванами, дорогим алкоголем и стеклянными столами, усыпанными кокаином. Она продолжала сжимать в руке телефон и выглядела одновременно усталой и расстроенной.

– Уже закончила разговор? – голос Джека заставил Патти вздрогнуть и обернуться.

– Да, да... – она немного рассеянно улыбнулась. – Как раз собиралась вернуться к вам.

– Не так быстро, – мужчина одним движением руки вернул Патрицию на место, преградив ей дорогу.

Бэйтман подняла на музыканта свои густо накрашенные ресницы и со злостью прошипела:

– Можно узнать, какого хуя ты делаешь?!

– Вообще-то, это я у тебя хотел спросить, – Джек вплотную приблизился к девушке. – Я не думал, что ты настолько глупа, чтобы притащить сюда этого актера!..

Дыхание его было тяжелым и горячим. И с каждой проведенной так близко к нему секундой, Патти казалось, что ее собственная температура начинает превышать норму.

– Ты ошибался, – Бэйтман усмехнулась. – А теперь, пожалуйста, отойди и дай мне пройти.

– Нет, это ты, кажется, ошиблась!.. – Уайт схватил Патрицию за волосы и притянул еще ближе. – Проклятая сука!..

Тихо взвыв от резкой боли, девушка попыталась оттолкнуть Джека, но тот лишь сильнее прижался к ее телу. Острый край перил впился в спину Патти, царапая кожу сквозь тонкую ткань топа.

Еще несколько мгновений, и вот его горячие пальцы нашли ее бедра, задирая вверх короткую кожаную юбку. Грязный шепот и запах дорогого парфюма растворился в музыке, которой вокруг слишком много, как и проклятых теней в свете убегающих лучей и неона.

Джек поцеловал быстро и глубоко. Он заставил Патти дрожать, заставил чувствовать, что она, как и прежде, не может бороться. Его сильные руки держали ее так крепко, а губы подчиняли себе все больше с каждым коротким, отрывистым поцелуем, подобным слабому удару тока. Это пытка. Самая настоящая. Из боли и унижения, которое она испытывала сейчас, когда рука Джека замерла у нее между ног, а пальцы начали осторожно сдвигать в сторону дорогое белье.

– Убери свои руки от меня, ублюдок! – собрав все свои силы, Патриция оттолкнула Джека. – Ненавижу!

Звонкая пощечина не заставила себя ждать.

Уайт схватил Патрицию за руку и сжал ее с такой силой, что пальцы у него самого начали белеть.

– Сделаешь так еще раз, я тебе сломаю руку!.. – прошептал он, вновь приближаясь очень, очень близко.

Но на этот раз Джек отступил первым. Он с какой-то насмешкой во взгляде посмотрел на Патрицию, которая на ходу поправила одежду, практически убегая в сторону дамских комнат.

Щека горела от удара. От ее удара. И в его голове тысяча мыслей.

Когда Патриция вернулась в вип, Джек, Робин и Майкл продолжали напиваться.

– Долгий был разговор, – Уайт посмотрел на девушку и его губы растянулись в самодовольной ухмылке.

Патти лишь улыбнулась в ответ, стараясь не показывать, насколько сейчас близка к тому, чтобы накинутся на этого ублюдка и разодрать ему всю рожу своими ногтями. В этом случае будет жаль лишь маникюр. Неизвестно когда она сможет в следующий раз выкроить время на салон.

– Майкл, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы продолжить наше общение в более приватной обстановке? – Бэйтман наклонилась к актеру и взяла с дивана свою сумочку. – Я что-то устала.

Патриция провела рукой по шее, прикрыв глаза и глухо простонав. Джек поставил на край стола пустой бокал из-под шампанского и смерил Патти взглядом, от которого у той внутри все перевернулось.

– Конечно, – Фассбендер поднялся и приобнял девушку за талию. Одного намека было достаточно, чтобы направить немецкую решимость в русло, противоположное мужскому алкоголизму. – Джек, потрясающее шоу, я был рад встрече.

Он перегнулся через стол и протянул Уайту руку, которую тот пожал, выдавив из себя жалкое подобие улыбки.

– Неужели вы уже уезжаете? – Робин распахнула глаза и умоляюще посмотрела на подругу. – Но ведь мы только...

– Робин, мне было чертовски приятно, – перебил ее Майкл, лаская бедро Патриции. – Мы еще увидимся, я обещаю.

Бэйтман, мельком взглянув на Джека и Робин, кивнула им обоим и вышла из випа, сжимая в руках свою сумочку. Майкл последовал за ней, махнув на прощание рукой.

– Я уж думал, что ты никогда не предложишь, – прошептал Майкл, склоняясь к девушке.

– Вы не самого высокого обо мне мнения, не так ли, мистер Фассбендер? – усмехнулась она в ответ, нежно скользя пальцами по мягкой ткани рубашки вверх по его груди, и впилась коготками в плечо. – А ведь я уже вызвала такси.

– Моя девочка, – слова почти утонули в шуме танцпола, но Патриция заметно напряглась. Она ничья девочка. След влажного горячего поцелуя, оставленный на шее, вмиг сделал ее менее категоричной.

– Только на этот вечер, Майкл, – согласилась Бэйтман и, выскользнув из его объятий, поманила мужчину из клуба.

– Мне жаль, что Патриция вот так ушла, – Робин обернулась к Джеку. – Она и правда устала, это все работа...

Уайт придвинулся ближе к девушке и взял бокал с шампанским из ее рук. Затем отставил его и вновь приблизился. Настолько, что Робин смущенно отодвинулась на край дивана.

– Эй, не нужно меня стесняться, – Джек улыбнулся, глядя на то, как Уильямс пытается отвести взгляд. – Я так ждал этого момента...

Маленькое сердечко Робин готово было взорваться в груди, как ебаная рождественская хлопушка. Она впилась руками в края дивана и тихо сказала:

– Я просто не верю, что это все по-настоящему...

– Иди ко мне, – хрипло прошептал Джек, поглаживая колени девушки. – Иди...

Только дверца такси захлопнулась, Фассбендер тут же решил воспользоваться предложением девушки, раз ее милость согласились временно передать права собственности, и едва она успела назвать таксисту адрес, оказалась в медвежьих объятиях мужчины. Он расстегнул пуговицу на ее пиджаке; единственное, что спасало девушку от непривычной прохлады Нью-Йорка. Теперь, когда его разгоряченное алкоголем и близостью тело нависало над ней, в удлиненном Saint Laurent не было нужды.

Его огромные ладони необычайно нежно скользнули по шелковому топу, сомкнувшись у нее на талии, в то время как сама Бэйтман схватила его за ворот рубашки, подаваясь навстречу поцелую. Нетерпеливо, точно изголодавшись, впилась она в губы мужчины.

– Если ты продолжишь в том же духе, – Майкл разорвал поцелуй, – то я усажу тебя сверху прямо здесь. Вряд ли… Ибрагиму, – прочел он на ID водителя на приборной доске, – такое понравится.

Патти замерла, обижено закусив губу. Кажется, она переоценила его ирландскую авантюрную сущность. Та лишь способна была таскать его по барам и уничтожать дорогой виски. Девушка собралась было отстраниться, Майкл не позволил, сжимая ее в объятиях еще крепче.

– Но я ведь не Ибрагим, – прошептал он, прикусывая мочку ее уха.

Преодолевая дрожь и смущение, Робин подалась вперед, обвивая шею мужчины руками. В ту же секунду она почувствовала его губы на своей шее и громко выдохнула, прижимаясь к горячему телу Джека. Его жадные пальцы не замирали ни на мгновение. Широкие ладони под ее коротким платьем изучали каждый сантиметр безупречного тела.

Поцелуи Джека были дразнящими, но чересчур грубыми. И это возбуждало. Когда он прикусывал мягкие губы девушки, попутно расстегивая застежку на ее платье.

– Сними его!.. – прозвучало как приказ, когда Уайт разорвал поцелуй, пытаясь отдышаться.

Роббс потеряла остатки стыда, ощутив на себе полный желания взгляд музыканта. Поднявшись, она нарочито медленно стянула вниз платье и улыбнулась Джеку, оставшись перед ним в одном белье.

Патти не удивилась бы, если бы осталась без нижнего белья уже в такси, но Ибрагим был сообразительным малым и просмотр порно явно не входил в его планы, не успел Майкл даже руку запустить ей под юбку, как такси остановилось у входа в отель. Бэйтман так и подмывало попросить бедолагу повозить их по городу, но там не было бы такого простора для действий, каков был в люксе Уайта.

Они пересекли вестибюль, из последних сил стараясь не бежать, как глупые озабоченные школьники, чтобы не привлекать внимания немногих запоздалых посетителей еще больше. Выглядели они и без того достаточно потрепано, чтобы ни у кого не возникало сомнений, чем они занимались по дороге в отель. Высокий аккуратный хвост давно стал историей, отдельные пряди торчали в разные стороны, выбившись из прически, а губная помада, размазанная и полусъеденная, на пару с блестящим от безумного азарта взглядом делала ее похожей на Джокера. Откуда такие сравнения, Бэйтман? Майкл выглядел не лучше: смятая рубашка, пиджак без пуговиц, искусанные губы и нетерпеливый шаг на грани бега. Ему явно было тесновато в штанах.

Патриция Бэйтман смерила его оценивающим взглядом и, прищурившись от удовольствия, усмехнулась. Майкл толкнул ее в кабину лифта, как только дверцы открылись, не позаботившись даже посмотреть, пуста ли она. Он не слышал, как кто-то просил придержать лифт, и сразу же нажал на кнопку автоматического закрытия дверей.

– Сними все, – вновь проговорил Уайт.

Девушка вспыхнула.

– Давай, сделай это для меня... – повторил он, глубоко дыша.

Когда бюстгальтер упал на пол, Робби стыдливо прикрыла обнаженную грудь рукой и улыбнулась.

– Может быть, ты поможешь мне снять остальное? – кокетливо прошептала она, наклоняясь к Джеку.

Схватив Робин за руку, мужчина резко потянул ее к себе. Она рассмеялась. Уайт уложил девушку на спину и рывком стянул вниз крохотные черные трусики.

Теперь она лежала перед ним абсолютно нагая и безумно смущенная. И вновь его губы. Нависая над Робби, Джек целовал ее приоткрытый маленький рот, затем, спускаясь ниже, нежную шею. Вдыхал аромат сладковатого парфюма и теплой кожи, лаская пальцами мягкие груди.

Дыхание Робин становилось громче и, когда Джек медленно водил языком вокруг ее соска, девушка издала тихий стон, впившись пальцами в его плечи.

Его ладонь скользнула ниже и, обрисовав несколько кругов на плоском животе Робби, замерла. От этих прикосновений Уильямс стало щекотно, и по коже пробежали мурашки. Она открыла глаза и встретилась с Джеком взглядом.

Потянувшись к губам музыканта, Роббс заставила мужчину вновь приблизиться к ее лицу. Он оставил ей несколько крохотных, оборванных поцелуев, с силой сжимая выступающую на бедре Уильямс косточку.

Отстранившись, Джек осторожно развел ноги девушки в стороны, откровенно любуясь открывающимся перед ним видом, и со щелчком расстегнул ремень на своих брюках.

Saint Laurent упал с плеч девушки, сиротливо устроившись на поручнях. Balmain Фассбендера рухнул на пол и тут же был затоптан своим ни разу не бережливым хозяином, тот обхватил девушку за талию, усаживая на поручень, и впился в нее поцелуем, грубым и жадным, точно дикарь, припадающий к бутылке рома. Едва Патти почувствовала солоноватый привкус собственной крови у себя на губах, впилась ногтями в плечи мужчины, оставляя неглубокие болезненные царапины, которые саднили с прикосновением ткани.

– Как грубо, – выдохнул мужчина, ухмыляясь.

Патти ответила хищным оскалом и прошлась по царапинам еще раз, теперь спускаясь к груди. Бретелька, которую Майкл хотел снять с ее плеча, так и осталась в его руке, оторванная от кружевного верха топа.

– Это же… – возмутилась Патриция.

– Да-да, какой-то кутюр, – фыркнул Фассбендер, точно так же отрывая вторую бретельку, и, словив ладонь девушки, которая намеревалась отвесить ему пощечину, как ни в чем не бывало спросил: – А давай остановим этот чертов лифт?

Джек мог бы поласкать ее немного, чтобы еще больше распалить, но его собственное терпение иссякло еще в тот момент, когда Патриция Бэйтман оттолкнула его, стоя у металлического ограждения. И теперь ему нужно было искупление.

Оставаясь в максимальном количестве одежды, он чувствовал себя более уверено, тогда как предпочитал, чтобы все его женщины были перед ним обнажены полностью.

Вот и теперь, дернув вниз замочек на ширинке брюк, Уайт приспустил их вместе с трусами, любуясь загорелым телом Робин, которая лежала под ним, лаская свою грудь тонкими пальчиками.

Несколько раз проведя ладонью по члену, Джек хрипло выдохнул и взглянул на Робби, которая замерла в сладостном ожидании близости. Проникнуть в нее сразу или немного подразнить? Медленно, насколько позволяло ему самообладание, Джек провел головкой по ее лобку, помогая себе рукой.

Робин выгнулась, всем своим видом показывая, что больше не может ждать. Она хотела ощутить его. Ощутить внутри себя. Подавалась ему на встречу бедрами и громко дышала.

Они все еще не могли отдышаться, когда немолодая пара покинула лифт. Предложение Фассбендера было несколько запоздалым, лифт сам остановился, впуская внутрь других постояльцев. Патти ловко спрыгнула с поручня, а Майкл так же молниеносно накинул на нее пиджак, скрывая от незваной публики ее кружевное белье.

– И чего им только по ночам не спится? – проворчал мужчина. – Эти старики по ночам что в «Бинго» играют.

– Если и так, то на миллионы, – согласилась Патти. Ей доставляло ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие видеть его нетерпение. – Они только что были на благотворительном ужине в президентском номере, дорогой, самая избранная и рафинированная публика. Местная аристократия.

– Все-то ты знаешь, Бэйтман.

– Не только мы можем гулять допоздна, – девушка одарила его игривой улыбкой, – может, они тоже собираются немного пошалить после бокала-другого шампанского, – и, схватив за пояс, потащила Майкла по коридору к нужному номеру.

Несчастный Balmain так и остался на полу лифта.

Они ворвались в номер, точно бандиты, едва не выломив дверь, которая тут же захлопнулась с грохотом, достаточным, чтобы разбудить весь этаж. Патти едва потянулась к босоножкам, как тут же была подхвачена на руки и перекинута через плечо.

– Что ты?.. – возмутилась она и вместо ответа получила неслабый шлепок по заднице. – Хам! – выкрикнула, не сдаваясь. – Даже обувь не дал снять.

Майкл попытался выполнить ее просьбу, пока она не отгрызла-таки кусок его плеча, но тонкие ремешки Jimmy Choo не сдавались его грубым пальцам. Бэйтман ловко дотянулась до босоножка и легко справилась с тем, где Фассбендер оказался полнейшим профаном (осталось только надеяться, что с застежками на лифчике он справляется лучше), отправив босоножек в непродолжительный полет. Раздался неприятный звон.

– Любишь устраивать беспорядки, маленькая бунтарка? – спросил он, перехватив второй босоножек, пока не пострадала другая ваза, симметрично устроившаяся у камина.

– Почему бы и да? – Патти приняла идею с энтузиазмом, все равно за ущерб будет уплачено не с ее кредитки, и потянула на себя расстегнутый пояс Майкла, складывая его пополам. – А теперь двигай в спальню! – приказала девушка.

Громкий шлепок, а за ним и вконец озверевший рык мужчины вновь не в последний раз за вечер нарушили покой постояльцев отеля.

– Женщина! – взревел он, опуская Патрицию на пол. – Ты сама напросилась!

Бэйтман встретила заявление с вызовом в глазах. Ремень-то в руках у нее. Был недолго. Майкл выхватил его из рук девушки и на мгновение заколебался. Соблазн связать ее запястья был слишком велик, но не настолько, как интерес, что она может сделать, если дать ее волшебным пальчикам волю, потому мужчина прижал ее к стене, стаскивая топ вместе с юбкой. Патриция попыталась повторить эффектный номер с пуговицами пиджака на рубашке, но, похоже, Gucci пришивают пуговицы лучше Balmain, потому что Майкл только пошатнулся в ее сторону, опершись рукой о стену. Ей не осталось ничего другого, как сделать вид, что все так и должно быть, и начать медленно расстегивать рубашку пуговицу за пуговицей.

– Ты так зла на меня или на мою рубашку? – спросил он, усмехаясь.

– Если ты скажешь, что у тебя на манжетах запонки…

Майкл опустил руку и схватил девушку за плечи, оттаскивая от стены как раз вовремя, чтобы разминуться с упавшей картиной.

– Никаких запонок.

Он бросил рубашку на пол, позволяя Патти любоваться рельефным торсом, исполосованным ее острыми ноготками. Девушка нежно прошлась пальчиками по царапинам, а затем прильнула к ним губами, заставив Майкла зашипеть.

– Маленький мальчик боится царапок? – приторно сладко поинтересовалась девушка, прикусывая его сосок.

– Черт, Бэйтман, у тебя в слюне кислота что ли?

– И яд под ногтями, – уверила Майкла девушка, расстегивая его штаны. – И кто это тут бунтарь? Мистер Фассбендер, вам никто не говорил, что под брюки обычно надевают нижнее белье.

– А вам никто не говорил, что вы слишком много болтаете, мисс Бэйтман? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Фассбендер, подходя к девушке со спины. Он ловко расстегнул лифчик и стиснул ее грудь, которая легко поместилась в огромных ладонях мужчины.

– Обычно, после такого никто не выживал, – простонала Патти, открывая шею ласковым невесомым поцелуям.

Мгновение. Резко, до боли. Теперь, когда он был во власти ее мягкой горячей влажности, Робин вытянула шею и тихонько застонала. Грубые движения, точно он пытался не просто трахаться, а хочет заебать ее до смерти на этом диване. Каждый его порыв находил отзыв в ее теле, доказывая, что ТАК ей действительно хорошо. Быстро, горячо, на грани между насилием и любовью.

– О, Джек!.. – девушка пыталась двигаться с ним, чтобы почувствовать эту твердость еще глубже в себе.

И ее дыхание, ее чертовски громкое сексуальное дыхание!.. Оно почти выбило из Джека приглушенный стон. С каждой секундой хотелось еще. Иметь ее, подчинять ее блестящее от пота тело своим желаниям...

Но ведь этого все равно не будет достаточно, правда?..

Приподнимаясь, Джек продолжил двигаться в ней, одной рукой лаская грудь. Затем начал продвигаться выше, провел пальцами по тонким ключицам и резко обхватил шею.

Патти позволила его огромным грубым лапищам по-хозяйски обследовать ее тело, чертовски, до умопомрачения и потери рассудка было приятно забыть о рассудке и ответственности, подчинившись инстинктам. Далеко не всегда ей удавалось вот так раствориться в партнере, но Майкл Фассбендер был просто создан для дикого, первобытного, сокрушающего абсолютно все на своем пути секса.

И целый отряд безделушек с бельевой тумбы в спальне стал жертвой бесчинства. Одним движением Майкл смел их прежде, чем водрузить на их место Патрицию, которая бесстыдно развела ноги, позволяя ему стянуть кружевное белье.

Мужчина начал покрывать поцелуями внутреннюю сторону бедра девушки, мучительно медленно поднимаясь вверх, но вместе с тем оставляя грубые следы на нежной коже, которые завтра расцветут синяками. Но это будет завтра, а сегодня Патриция Бэйтман была сыта по горло этой пыткой, кусая губы, чтобы сдержать стоны и впиваясь пальцами в его волосы.

– Боишься, что кровать нас не выдержит? – поддразнила его девушка в расчете на то, что душа поэта не выдержит и он наконец бросит ее на эту чертову кровать и отымеет так, чтобы завтра пришлось тащить в аэропорт ее.

– Этот траходром? – хищно оскалился Фассбендер. – Падет, только если ты собираешься устроить оргию. А ты ведь не собираешься, ненасытная?

– Что ты, был в планах один стриптизер из торта… да еще…

– Weib!** – зарычал Майкл, и вправду почти бросая Патти на кровать. Мужчина навалился на нее всем своим немалым весом, выбивая из груди сдавленный стон вместе с остатками воздуха, и, не дав передохнуть, яростно впился в ее губы поцелуем.

– Господи… – простонала девушка, разорвав поцелуй.

– Что же ты будешь говорить после? – Он взял ее запястья, заводя руки за голову, и мучительно медленно вошел в девушку, заставляя ее забыться в ощущениях.

Распахнув глаза, Робин начала ерзать под ним, пытаясь высвободиться. Джек смотрел ей прямо в глаза и лишь сильнее стискивал горло испуганной девушки. И вот, опять этот взгляд. Они все, все смотрели на него именно так. Испуг и ужас застывал в их глазах, пока Джек получал наслаждение. Проклятая Мэг или истеричка Карен... Чертовы суки! Патриция Бэйтман!.. Долбаная траханая сука Бэйтман!..

Перед лицом у Джека мелькали образы тех, других женщин. Женщин, которые сломали его. Он закрыл глаза, и продолжил с яростью ебать Робин, которая хрипела и дергалась под ним. Ему страшно. Ему так хорошо. Точно он одновременно взмывал ввысь и разбивался, падая на дно темного ущелья.

Продолжая бороться, Уильямс чувствовала, как из глаз начали течь слезы. И она не могла дышать, совсем не могла дышать!.. Страх и боль заполнили все вокруг. Она умоляюще посмотрела на Джека, который трахал ее под ненавистным взглядом, ускоряя темп, сжимая ее горло сильнее с каждым движением.

Мгновения превратились для Робин в столетия, и она сдалась, чувствуя, как проваливается в темноту, которая лишает ее последних капель кислорода.

– Да, да, да!.. – прижимаясь к ее телу, Джек кончил с грубым рыком, оставаясь внутри Робин. – Девочка...

Его ладони дрожали, когда он освобождал шею Робби. Наслаждаться.

Чем дальше, тем больше происходящее походило на борьбу. Патриция извивалась под Майклом, словно дикая кошка, пытаясь высвободиться из его рук, она стонала, забывала, как дышать и связно мыслить, что не мешало ей посылать его на всех знакомых языках и ругать на чем свет стоит. Фассбендер лишь самодовольно улыбался, двигаясь настолько медленно, что иногда Патти казалось, будто он замирал на целую вечность.

– Похоже, ты настроена серьезно.

Глаза Патриции сузились от раздражения, она терпеливо ждала момента, когда Майкл потеряет бдительность, попытавшись поддеть ее еще больше какой-то глупой шуткой, чтобы высвободиться и воздать ему по полной.

– Чего?

– Развалить кровать.

Злость накрыла ее волной, неконтролируемая, стихийна, смешанная с возбуждением. И поддавшись ей, Патриция сбросила с себя Майкла, победно оседлав его, пока он вновь не взял ситуацию в свои руки.

– В следующий раз, – прошептала она, задыхаясь, – я привяжу тебя твоим гребаным ремнем к кровати.

Жадно хватая ртом воздух, девушка начала кашлять. Она пыталась надышаться, с ужасом глядя на Джека, который, медленно приподнимаясь, натягивал брюки.

Даже не глядя на Робби, он налил шампанское. Руки мужчины продолжали дрожать. Протягивая забившейся в угол дивана Уильямс бокал, он сухо произнес:

– Пей!

– Что ты сделал?!. – сквозь подступающие к горлу рыдания, проскулила Робин. – Что ты...

– Пей, или я сам залью тебе это в глотку! – хватая девушку за волосы, притянул к себе. – Пей! Пей! Пей!

Вздрагивая всем телом, Робин приняла бокал из его рук. Сделав маленький глоток, она начала кашлять. Слезы и самое дорогое шампанское. На лице черные дорожки туши.

Бросив на девушку взгляд, полный отвращения, Джек поднялся с дивана и вышел из випа, оставляя ее один на один с пережитым ужасом.

Подозвав охранника, Уайт с холодом в голосе произнес:

– Отвезите мисс Уильямс в ее отель, кажется, она выпила слишком много…

Выходя из клуба, он все еще чувствовал тепло ее кожи на своих ладонях. И ему хотелось кричать. Кричать от боли и отвращения, которые раздирали его изнутри.

Ему даже начало казаться, что лучше вернуться и... Нет! Нет! Нет!

В его машине темно. Водитель приветливо улыбнулся ему, открывая дверцу. И вокруг остался только город, погруженный в ночные огни.

– Не вполне уверен, что только что произошло, – лениво сладко протянул Фассбендер, – но это надо определенно повторить, чтобы разобраться.

Патриция, вытирая мокрую после душа кожу, потянулась к телефону, готовясь записать в напоминания новую встречу.

– В начале недели я не могу, – пробормотала она, ложась рядом с Майклом, – надо поучаствовать в жизни журнала несколько активнее.

– Может, четверг? – предложил Фассбендер, тоже уткнувшись в свой «айфон».

– Нет, только не в четверг, – тут же отозвалась Бэйтман. – По вторникам и четвергам я занята. Время для женатиков, знаешь ли… – добавила с ленцой.

Майкл отложил телефон, сверля взглядом безмятежную Патрицию.

– Что это? – удивилась девушка. – Осуждение? Не у одного мистера Фассбендера есть на примете запасные варианты. Знаешь, иногда приятно пообщаться с человеком, который при слове «Прада» представляет не только сумки и обувь.

– Только вот мои, кхм, запасные варианты не состоят ни с кем в браке. Вы полны тайн и неожиданностей, мисс Бэйтман. И кто же этот счастливчик?

– Не могу сказать, чтобы не скомпрометировать его предвыборную кампанию. Будущий сенатор, я полагаю. А я его вскорости бывшая любовница. Он все никак не может со мною объясниться, а я не собираюсь облегчать ему задачу.

– Тогда в пятницу, коварная женщина?

– С удовольствием.

– Если будущий сенатор освободит твое ложе раньше, звони.


	6. Угрозы и уговоры и инстаграм

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка и картинки http://bit.ly/29IPLwn

Это была самая жуткая ночь в жизни Робин. К слову сказать, она так и не смогла уснуть. К утру уставшая от слез и терзаний девушка провалилась в неглубокий тревожный сон, но тут же проснулась, услышав в коридоре отеля чьи-то разговоры и смех.

Голова раскалывалась, глаза покраснели от продолжительной истерики. Робби смотрела на свое отражение в зеркале и видела совершенно другую девушку. Бледную и испуганную. На шее начали появляться синяки, которые оставил ей Джек на память о сексе в Pacha.

Забрав в хвост растрепанные волосы, девушка провела рукой по своей шее и поежилась. Перед глазами его взгляд, обезумевший и такой страшный... Его руки, губы, его движения. Принуждение. Грубое, не знающее пощады.

Уильямс вернулась в кровать. Она чувствовала себя использованной, отвратительной, грязной... Это именно то ощущение, когда ты мог бы отдать все, что угодно, лишь бы твое тело больше твоим не было. Хотелось содрать с себя кожу, разбить все ебаные зеркала, в которых отражалось то, что ты теперь ненавидишь!..

Где-то на тумбочке звякнул ее «айфон». На ощупь дотянувшись до гаджета, Робин взглянула на экран. Сообщение от Влашихи. Уже третье. Он спрашивал про Нью-Йорк, концерт и о том, не хочет ли она встретиться по возвращении, ведь у него есть еще несколько дней до поездки в Хорватию.

Подумав немного, девушка набрала короткое сообщение и отложила телефон в сторону.

Душ, кофе и «авиаторы» от Ray Ban не помогли решить проблему «синей» шеи, следы от удушья на которой становились все заметнее. Робин в панике перебирала вещи, которые взяла с собой в поездку. Ничего подходящего. Кроме кучи ненужных блядских тряпок!

Она твердо решила – никто ничего не узнает. Не потому, что Патриция разнесла бы это в прессе и устроила Джеку публичную казнь. И не потому, что боялась последствий всего этого. А лишь потому, что она, проглатывая всю свою боль, непонимание и страх, пыталась искать для Уайта оправдание. Пыталась найти хоть малейшую причину, которая помогла бы ей понять, что произошло и что было с ним не так... Или, может быть, с ней?!. Вдруг все это и правда ее вина?!

Кое-как замазав синяки на шее плотным слоем тотального крема от YSL, Робин схватила сумку и отправилась в первый попавшийся магазин одежды с намерением купить бадлон или что-то, что поможет скрыть шею.

Стоя в примерочной, Уильямс натягивала на себя хлопковый черный бадлон Adidas и еле сдерживалась, чтобы вновь не заплакать. В этот момент ее «айфон» взорвался звуками «Run Nigga Run» от Снупа, заставив девушку оторваться от разглядывания собственной печали в отражении.

– Патти, доброе утро!.. – Уильямс старалась говорить как будто ничего не произошло. – Как спалось? Хотя, держу пари, ты вряд ли выспалась с этим мужиком!

Мельком взглянув на часы, она вышла из примерочной, прихватив сумку и футболку, в которой пришла в магазин. До самолета оставалось несколько часов.

 

 

Робин Уильямс была патологически плохой лгуньей. К ней не надо было даже применять изощренных психологических приемов, чтобы понять, что она кривит душой. Ее притворство было настолько ужасным, что не сошло бы для трешевых индийских фильмов ужасов. Поверить ей мог разве что какой-то влюбленный по уши дурак или один из восторженных фанатов, которые фотографировались с ней в супермаркете, но не Патриция Бэйтман. Она прощелкивала и не таких крепких орешков. Знали бы в Куантико о ее сверхспособностях, давно бы завербовали.

А вот Уильямс спалилась бы на лжи в первые несколько минут допроса, даже Кэла Лайтмана звать не пришлось. Ее неспособность играть натурально могла бы запросто поставить крест на карьере в модельном бизнесе, если бы не одно «но». Ее способность искренне радоваться каждой, пускай даже самой малой победе и по-детски очаровательно восхищаться работой стилистов и дизайнеров очаровывала последних чуть ли не до беспамятства. Они прощали девушке опоздания, некую несобранность и хаос на съемочной площадке, который она вносила своим безудержным весельем.

Именно в неподдельности чувств, запечатлеваемых на фотографиях, и был ее успех. Каждому рекламному фотосету с Робин Уильямс верили, потому что все ее эмоции были чистейшей правдой. Она могла быть игривой, потому что получать деньги за несколько часов валяния на простынях египетского хлопка было для нее игрой, она была сексуальна, потому что платье, в которое ее нарядили стилисты, хотелось трахнуть, она была печальна, потому что эти очаровательные «лубутены» все-таки надо было вернуть после съемки.

Сейчас же голос Робин звучал так, будто контракт с Марком Джейкобсом был лишь сном, злой шуткой ее разыгравшегося воображения. И Патриция переживала, что это целиком и полностью ее вина. Она оставила подругу одну в самый разгар праздника, Уайт, скорее всего, тоже скоро свернул удочки и отправил фанатку номер один в постельку раньше, чем та попробовала бы хотя бы поцеловать его в щеку на прощание.

Патти очень хотелось бы рассказать Робин о том, что Фассбендер начинает изрыгать немецкие проклятия, если его хорошо завести, посплетничать, пока он не вышел из ванной. Но Робби явно была не в том настроении, чтобы радоваться подробностям интимной жизни кого-то из них двоих. Как бы не храбрилась подруга, Бэйтман чувствовала себя виноватой, вместо того чтобы нежиться воспоминаниями о первоклассном трахе.

– Ты там сильно не расслабляйся, – предупредила Патти подругу.

Из ванной появился Майкл, и девушка на миг растеряла все слова. Почти все. На языке так и вертелось «ебаный стыд», именно так она окрестила небезызвестный фильм с Майклом после первых нескольких минут просмотра. И сейчас Фассбендер решил разыграть перед ней миниатюру «ебаный стыд после душа». Обнаженный, с полотенцем, совершенно нефункционально перевешенным через плечо, он появился в спальне, стекая на ковер и благоухая гелем для душа от Baldessarini, который, если верить рекламщикам, должен был навевать дамам образы спортивных автомобилей и снимать трусики. Патриция крупно сомневалась в такой чудодейственности аромата, но вот от одного вида мужчины снять хотелось все, но вот этого всего на ней не было. Только простыня, которую она нагло использовала вместо полотенца, не желая расставаться с теплом постели прохладным нью-йоркским утром.

– Скоро надо будет двигать в аэропорт, – сказала Бэйтман отсутствующим тоном, заворожено следя за Майклом.

И где делся медведь, который крушил все подряд, в том числе и ее почти прекратившим любые разумные сопротивления телом. Мужчина с грацией, не присущей ему вчера, подобрался к кровати, присел на край и начал аккуратно тянуть податливую простыню на себя.

– Мне кажется, мы можем себе позволить немного выбиться из графика, – прошептал коварный змий-искуситель, целуя девушку в шею.

Патриции Бэйтман же показалось, что самое время заканчивать разговор и забывать о муках совести. О них вполне можно подумать позже, как и позаботиться об остальном мире с голодающими африканцами и печальной Робин.

 

 

Вернувшись в свою квартиру в Санта-Монике, Робин мягко отвергла все попытки Патриции разговорить себя, сославшись на то, что плохо чувствует после переплета, устала и хочет спать.

В глубине души она корила себя за то, что не может сейчас выслушать красочный рассказ подруги о Майкле, который оказался действительно хорош не только на экране. Разговоры о сексе сейчас были не лучшим способом отвлечься. Поэтому, быстро приняв душ, девушка залезла в свою кровать и уснула.

Уснула она, как только голова коснулась родной подушки. Без мыслей. Их было слишком много за последние десять часов.

Уильямс очнулась в полдень следующего дня. Солнце уже лилось из всех возможных щелей, что не могло не раздражать. Робин накинула халат и подошла к окну, чтобы плотнее задернуть шторы, затем тихо вышла в кухню. Лишь убедившись, что Патриция давно ушла, она вздохнула с облегчением.

Все так просто. Кофе со сливками (только такой она пьет по утрам), болтовня в новостях, куча непрочитанных сообщений на электронной почте и еще парочка СМС от Тома.

Ответив на несколько особенно важных, Робин, наконец, подошла к зеркалу и внимательно осмотрела свою шею. Съемка для рекламы купальников завтра. Это окончательный и беспровотный пиздец! Синяки не исчезнут так быстро!

Хорошо, что ее встреча с представителями Джейкобса только через неделю. Плохо лишь то, что в данный момент она не испытывала ни капли радости от этого события. Именно сейчас, когда контракт с мировым брендом был практически в ее руках, Робин Уильямс не чувствовала счастья.

На секунду она задумалась, написать Патти о письме Марка, но потом отложила «айфон» в сторону, отключив его.

В своей спальне Робби чувствовала себя хорошо. Насколько это возможно в состоянии, когда всё вокруг кажется не таким, как было раньше. Коллекция компакт-дисков, акустическая гитара, цветы от Джека и стопка журналов Vogue на полу, в ее комнате все было как прежде. Девушка со злостью схватила огромный букет роз, присланный накануне, и выбросила его в мусорное ведро, издав при этом полный отчаяния вопль.

Затем она вновь забралась в кровать и составила на «айпаде» плейлист из самых грустных песен Бейонсе и Рианны. Надев наушники, Робин закрыла глаза и натянула одеяло до подбородка.

Уже на «Dissappear» от мисс Ноулз Робин ревела, как маленькая девочка, хлюпая покрасневшим носом. Потом очередь дошла до «Broken-Hearted Girl», и Уильямс почувствовала себя самой несчастной на свете влюбленной идиоткой.

Ведь, несмотря на все, что произошло в Нью-Йорке, Джек Уайт по-прежнему оставался для Робби мужчиной, к которому хотелось быть ближе. Каждый раз. Простить ему жестокость и вообще, что угодно, лишь бы он снова оказался рядом и обнял ее своими сильными руками.

Она ненавидела его. Она мечтала, чтобы он позвонил. Терпеть не могла себя саму, за все, что чувствовала и за то, какой тряпкой стала из-за влюбленности в того, кого, по сути, даже не успела узнать. За свою доступность. Ведь он мог таким способом проучить ее... Да, наверняка, так и было. Он был груб потому, что ненавидит доступных женщин, которые вешаются ему на шею. Карен Элсон наверняка никогда такой не была. Поэтому он так любил ее. Поэтому он так переживал развод.

Робин смахивала с глаз слезы и продолжала анализировать все, что произошло с ней и Джеком, одновременно просматривая инстаграм его бывшей жены. После она прочитала несколько статей про кризис у мужчин «за сорок» и про женщин, которые подверглись жестокому обращению со стороны своих любовников.

Спустя несколько часов, Робин поняла, что грустной музыки недостаточно. Девушка включила первый сезон «Секса в большом городе», чтобы вместе с Кэрри Брэдшоу встретить «мужчину мечты» и потерять его снова. Где-то в Нью-Йорке, который самой Робин, в отличие от героини Сары Джессики Паркер, никогда не нравился.

 

  
«У меня есть то, что принадлежит тебе».

Более странных сообщений Патриция Бэйтман еще не получала, но, несмотря на некую заинтересованность, решила оставить его без ответа, как поступала со многими прочими СМС, которые сыпались на нее после вечеринок, где она по доброте душевной давала свой номер клиентам, которые могли бы ей пригодиться. «Но если клиент не в состоянии подписать свою анонимку – кому он нафиг нужен?» – еще одна бесценная мудрость, выведенная Патти опытным путем. Клиент вообще должен был радоваться, что она не сообщила национальной безопасности об угрозе сотруднику СМИ.

– Мелкий, че ты творишь?! – закричал Шеннон Лето так отчаянно, что оставалось только удивляться, как для подкрепления своего братского волнения он не приправил вопрос обильным количеством непечатных слов.

Картина, которую он застал, войдя в кухню, была поистине ужасающей. И ужасающим был не прикид младшего Лето, брат успел привыкнуть к его жутким вытянутым спортивкам, майки носил такие же, а цвет волос Джареда был не самым радикальным из тех, в которых тот уже успел побывать. Страшило его то, что мелкий идиот держал в руках нож, с которого капало что-то подозрительно густое, по виду напоминающее кровь, а по консистенции взбитые мозги.

До Хэллоуина оставался почти месяц, готовиться к празднику было рановато, а это значило лишь одно. В сумасшедшей башке Джареда вновь принялся за работу гребаный Барти Каббинс. Иногда Шеннону казалось, что он скорее тезка того отморозка из Пожирателей смерти, чем парень с пятьюстами шляпами доктора Сьюза. Когда за дело брался творческий злобный брат-близнец его брата, всем остальным оставалось только бежать прочь, сломя голову и надеясь, что их не вовлекут в творческие эксперименты почти всегда не совместимые со здравым смыслом, а иногда и с жизнью.

Но Шеннон уже обнаружил себя, и деваться с места преступления ему было решительно некуда. Космодром младшего брата (с легкой руки Патриции Бэйтман теперь иначе новое жилье брата он и не называл) до сих пор оставался для него тайной, покрытой мраком, а играть в прятки на неизведанной территории совершенно не хотелось. К тому же Шеннон Лето хотел жрать. Что и перевесило все доводы рассудка на пару с жалобным голоском инстинкта самосохранения, который приглушенно пищал «Беги, Шенимал, беги».

– Ты теперь не только против мяса, но и против превращения деревьев в книги? – спросил он, подойдя ближе.

Открывшийся натюрморт хоть и не внес ясности в происходящее, но значительно снял напряжение. На столе лежала книга, аккуратно привязанная грубой джутовой веревкой к разделочной доске, вокруг нее на столешнице были засохшие красные пятна предположительно гранатового сока, а с ножа младшего Лето скапывала его же краска для волос, баночка с которой стояла немного поодаль.

– А привязал-то ты ее зачем? Неужели были попытки совершить побег?

Джаред Лето даже не посмотрел на брата, он был сосредоточен на последних штрихах композиции. Творчество всегда увлекало его с головой, но чтобы не ответить брату по достоинству. Шеннон был удивлен.

– Да чем она тебе так не угодила?

Джей достал «айфон» из кармана спортивных штанов и нацелился на свой шедевр так, чтобы в кадр попала и пленная книга, и нож.

– Ты теперь в инсту кидаешь рецензии на прочитанное? – еще одна тщетная попытка поддеть мелкого завершилась фиаско.

– Как ты думаешь, какой фильтр будет выглядеть более зловещим? – наконец-то обратился к брату Джаред. – Вот этот ничего так, мрачненький. – И протянул Шенну телефон, чтобы тот оценил композицию, подготовленную к отправке в инстаграм.

– Если ты шлешь автору угрозу, то, смею напомнить, такие вещи уголовно наказуемы.

– Я приглашаю девушку на ужин, – улыбнулся Джей, отправляя фото.

– Девушку из Аль-Каиды? Если нет, то пикап мастер из тебя так себе, бро, – заметил Шеннон, еле сдерживая дикий ржач. – Кто это очаровательное создание, которой не повезло попасть не на того Лето? Уж я-то с очередной твоей блондинкой был бы куда более нежен и обходителен.

Патриция Бэйтман мгновенно встрепенулась, услышав сигнал уведомления, и оторвалась от редакционного плана, в котором уже полдня латала дырки. С самого утра она безрезультатно засыпала Робби сообщениями, а буквально полчаса назад послала Минни за коробкой бельгийских трюфельных конфет, чтобы выложить их фото в инстаграме, обозначив на нем подругу. Если Уильямс не поведется и на это, значит, пора вызывать скорую по ее адресу в Санта-Монике.

Каково же было ее удивление, когда вместо ответа от Робин, она получила картину жуткой расправы с книгопечатной продукцией.

«Что ты хочешь, Лето?» – отправила она на прежде неизвестный номер.

– Патриция Бэйтман, – ответил Джаред. Его губы расплылись в улыбке, когда он получил уведомление о новом сообщении настолько быстро.

– Чего блестишь, как полироль? – возмутился Шеннон. – Ни стыда у тебя, ни совести. Кадришь девушку, с которой я должен был сочетаться узами брака… сегодня. Как время летит, – запричитал Лето-старший. – Напиши ей, что я все жду.

«Обещанную мне информацию. Иначе я буду отрезать от Пола Тордея по кусочку, пока ты не согласишься».

«Мне очень жаль мистера оксфордского ученого, но ты прозевал момент».

– Кажется, тебя отшили, братец, – усмехнулся Шеннон, читая сообщение.

«Фред и Хэрриет поедут в Йемен, где в поместье шейха между ними произойдет кое-что интересное», – Лето маниакально быстро застучал по виртуальной клавиатуре и отправил сообщение.

Патриция, прочитав его, чуть не бросила телефон об стенку, но вовремя вспомнила, что стенка – не Джаред Лето, и отложила «блэкберри» в сторону, запретив себе читать следующие сообщения. Именно поэтому она терпеть не могла смотреть с Робин фильмы, которые та уже видела. Гребаные спойлеры! Они везде!

«Хочешь, расскажу, что произойдет с шейхом?» – не сдавался Джей.

И Патти вновь потянулась к телефону.

«Я расскажу, только оставь мужчину моей мечты в покое».

 

 

Том со вздохом отложил «айфон» и жестом попросил у официантки еще кофе.

После нескольких дней, которые он провел в Лос-Анджелесе, мужчина так и не ощутил всю прелесть этого города, который, безусловно, заслуживал любви. Любви заслуживал и сам Том. Во всяком случае, актер был твердо уверен в том, что именно он, как никто другой, достоин быть рядом с «мисс Decadence», глаза которой теперь смотрели на него практически с каждой новостной интернет страницы.

Вот и сейчас, сидя в уличном кафе, Том заметил фото Робин на странице журнала, который задумчиво листала молодая девушка за столиком напротив.

Заметив, что Томас смотрит на нее, девушка подняла глаза и улыбнулась мужчине, кокетливо убирая за ухо прядь светлых волос. Она была милой. И это всё, чем она была. Просто обычной милой девушкой в легком синем платье.

Влашиха опустил глаза, сделав вид, будто увлеченно рассматривает что-то на экране своего гаджета. В сотый (как и положено немцу, он был настоящим упрямцем) раз Том набрал номер Уильямс и, прослушав информацию о том, что абонент находится вне зоны доступа, со злостью швырнул «айфон» на стол.

– Scheiße!.. – выругался он и вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет.

– Здесь нельзя курить, – как только Том поднес к губам зажигалку, девушка за соседним столиком заговорила. – Вон там написано.

Она указала на табличку с запретом и улыбнулась Томасу немного смущенно, но как и прежде с кокетством во взгляде.

– Я не заметил, – Влашиха засунул сигарету обратно в пачку. – Спасибо.

Девушка махнула рукой и вновь заговорила:

– Не за что, – она закрыла журнал и отложила его. – Бывают такие дни, когда запреты просто необходимо нарушать. Кстати, меня зовут Джоан.

 

 

Никогда еще Патти не тратила столько времени на сообщения, предпочитая одним звонком расставить все на свои места, но с Джаредом Лето все «никогда» превращались в «хотя бы однажды точно». Где-то с час они играли в извращенную версию «морского боя», где полем были их расписания, а потонувшими кораблями неудавшиеся планы по их стыковке.

Девушка, хоть и была в курсе, насколько часто мелькает его смазливая мордашка на официальных ивентах разного толка, все равно была удивлена, ибо эта почти ненормальная, как и ее собственная, трудоголичность никак не вписывалась в образ раздолбая, который меняет цвет волос чаще, чем некоторые трусы.

В конце концов, они выкроили в своем плотном графике день только на следующей неделе, а Джаред пригрозил, что заведет ей секретаря, который в дальнейшем сможет освободить ее от ненужных встреч. Патти призналась, что была бы рада такому специалисту на месте своей ассистентки, но редакция пока не готова платить ей выходное пособие, прописанное в контракте. Джей вежливо пообещал, что напустит на нее свору адвокатов, а Патриция все так же вежливо отказалась, сославшись на то, что ее несносный характер справится с задачей во много раз быстрее. На том дипломатическая переписка прервалась, и Бэйтман вернулась к планам вверенного ей отдела на ближайшее обозримое будущее и ужаснулась. Потому что там катастрофически не хватало материала из-за очередной расфуфыренной звездочки, которая перенесла большое интервью по причинам, которые Патти иначе как зажравшейся звездностью и не назвала бы.

Она могла бы поменять местами некоторые материалы и еще недели с две спать спокойно, но уж больно цельным получался ноябрьский номер, чтобы рушить идиллию из-за недоработок бывшей начальницы. Всегда можно было позвонить Франко, тот примчался бы хоть сегодня, готовый на фотосет в памперсах и интервью о пансексуальности Майли Сайрус, но нет. Мисс Бэйтман скорее пошла бы на свидание с Джастином Бибером, чем была бы обязана спасением собственной задницы Джеймсу.

Пролистав весь свой список контактов, она не нашла ни одного человека, который мог бы сорваться с места прямо сейчас, чтобы спасти ситуацию. Даже Лето, как оказалось, был намного занятее президента США, но в рыцарском порыве и при условии бреши в расписании точно примчался бы на помощь, только вот он уже сделал свой вклад в новое светлое будущее THR. Фассбендер был бесконечно занят вплоть до конца недели всевозможными благотворительностями, чтобы сыграть на их безудержном сексе и попросить об услуге. Да и идеи о том, как бы его лучше снять, были достойны Playgirl, а не The Hollywood Reporter. Макбет Фассбендер, разукрашенный грязью, запекшейся кровью и синей краской, в простыни, завязанной на бедрах… не тот формат, в общем. Попахивает ролевыми играми.

Патриция мечтательно прикусила колпачок ручки, но быстро заставила себя опомниться, от позорного увольнения эротические фантазии ее точно не спасут. Зато… Бэйтман еще раз пролистала список контактов и нашла нужный номер.

– Влашиха, – отозвался мужчина чуть ли не после первого гудка. Он надеялся хоть что-то услышать о Робби, пускай даже не от самой девушки.

– Помнишь, я приглашала тебя в THR? Так вот, час пробил, и я в качестве акта доброй воли прошу тебя об огромном одолжении. Нам кровь из носу не хватает интервью и твоего прекрасного лица на страницах нашего журнала.

– А я так надеялся услышать вести о прекрасной Робин Уильямс, – протянул Том разочарованно.

– Я бы тоже не отказалась, – вздохнула Патти. – Но видимо перелет и тесное общение с кумиром измотали ее впечатлительную нервную систему. Она напилась на радостях, когда сделала с Уайтом селфи, представляешь, каково ей после целого вечера в его обществе. Когда мы с Майклом уходили, она уже порядком растеряла свой словарный запас на комплименты Джеку, наверное, до сих пор не собрала его обратно. Я обязательно передам ей, как ты за нее волнуешься.

– Я сам передам, позже.

– Только постарайся без неожиданных визитов, не хочу, чтобы она опять выносила мне мозг.

На том конце скептически хмыкнули, не поверив в то, что Патриции Бэйтман вообще возможно что-то вынести без летальных последствий.

– До завтра. Адрес скину в сообщении, – попрощалась девушка так, будто вопрос с фотосетом был и так решен.

 

 

В постели Джоан оказалось полнейшим бревном. Поэтому, когда Том кончил ей на живот и лег рядом, пытаясь отдышаться, ему показалось, что он не просто трахался, а пытался сдвинуть с места огромный камень, который упорно не хотел поддаваться. И продолжалось это так долго, что сам секс перестал приносить наслаждение гораздо быстрее, чем наступил оргазм.

– Ты был восхитителен, – прошептала девушка, проводя пальцами по блестящей от пота груди Тома. – Если хочешь, можешь остаться на ночь. Утром мне не нужно рано вставать.

– К сожалению, мне нужно, – ответил Том, отодвигаясь от Джоан на край кровати. – Я уезжаю.

– Счастливого пути, – усмехнулась она, потянувшись к пачке сигарет, которая лежала на маленькой тумбочке.

Но Томас не услышал. Или сделал вид, что не услышал. Единственное, что действительно интересовало его в данный момент – включила ли Робин Уильямс свой проклятый телефон!

Как только дверь квартиры Джоан, образ которой начал стараться из памяти уже через несколько минут, закрылась за его спиной, Том спустился по лестнице и достал из кармана джинсов «айфон». Набрав номер Робби, он услышал на другом конце тихое и сонное:

– Да...

– Привет, Робин, – мужчина улыбнулся, почувствовав себя на мгновение очень счастливым.

– Угу, – угрюмо отозвалась девушка. – Что тебе нужно?

– Увидеть тебя, – Влашиха со времен первой школьной влюбленности не ощущал себя таким идиотом, как сейчас.

– Не знаю, как тебе помочь, – с тоской проговорила Робин. – Я просто сегодня не...

– Можешь не продолжать, – перебил Том. В его голосе прозвучало раздражение.

– Когда ты уезжаешь на свои съемки? – повисшую напряженную тишину первой прервала Роббс.

– Завтра, – ответил Том холодно.

– Ладно, – она громко вздохнула. – Тогда, пока.

– Пока?

– Ну да, пока...

– И это все, что ты можешь сказать?!. – Том злился на себя, нее и весь ебаный мир вокруг.

– Мне нравится твой Якен, – немного неуверенно произнесла Уильямс. – Он мне, правда, нравится.

– Я хочу увидеть тебя, Робби, – Том пытался говорить как можно нежнее.

– Пока, Том, – ответила девушка перед тем, как повесить трубку.

И это было последним из того, что окончательно убедило Тома Влашиху – он ненавидит Лос-Анджелес.

И больше никогда не позвонит ей.

 

 

Собрать суперкоманду для фотосета за полдня – это вам не Капитана Америку полвека изо льда доставать. Задача трудо- и нервозатратная, и если что-то пойдет не так, то даже суперрегенерирующая сыворотка не спасет. Но у Патриции Бэйтман была нехилая мотивация, богатое воображение, сверхъестественная способность помыкать людьми всеми возможными средствами от манипуляции до террора, и тайные мотивы.

Робин Уильямс надо было срочно вытаскивать из депрессии, пока ее в таком состоянии не увидел Марк Джейкобс и не передумал с контрактом. Робин Уильямс надо было срочно спасать от болезненного фанатения по Джеку Уайту, пока тот не разрушил к хуям ее тонкую душевную организацию. Ничто так не отвлекает от одного мужика, как другой мужик, да еще и влюбленный как последний мальчишка. Даже если чувства не взаимны, то самолюбие должно быть удовлетворено, а следом за ним, кто знает, чем это может обернуться. А уж хороший секс как лекарство от печали и проблем вообще всем известная формула.

Сама Патти после Нью-Йорка не успела никого убить, а в свете всех рабочих вопросов и некомпетентности ассистентки это было, по меньшей мере, аномально. Это все Майкл, он заразил Бэйтман своим ирландским пофигизмом.

– Да, Рэй, я в курсе, что это сложно… Что значит «нереально»?! Эта коллекция Mellerio dits Meller сейчас в ЛА, и ты куратор выставки. Что может быть невозможного в аренде нескольких украшений? Не нервируй меня своими бюрократическими отмазками, мы раньше прекрасно улаживали дела со страховкой задним числом. Рэй!

В кабинет вошла Минни, подрывая и так слабые остатки той самой пресловутой невозмутимости, чтобы покаяться в очередном провале.

– Gucci сказали что-то там о конфликте интересов и предложили обратиться к Hugo Boss, – пролепетала она, точно не замечая, что шеф занята. – Я тут подумала, что это может нас вполне устроить.

Патриция Бэйтман подняла на ассистентку недобрый взгляд, и прикрыла трубку рукой, прежде чем крикнуть:

– Ага, выпиши, блядь, нам несколько костюмов коллекции 1934 года вместе с несколькими офицерами СС. Если они избавят меня от твоих мелочных проблем, это может нас вполне устроить. А теперь закрой двери. С той стороны. Съебись!

Девушка подождала, пока желание убивать немного поутихло, и продолжила разговор с Рэем, главным ключиком к незабываемой съемке. Она готова была предложить ему все, вплоть до секса на рабочем столе, но очередной гей фешн-индустрии на такое явно не купился бы. Зато купился на упоминание об «Игре престолов» и тут же вызвался лично уладить все вопросы и доставить комплекты на съемки. Кто бы знал, что жестокое средневековое порно с обилием насилия открывает так много дверей.

С чувством выполненного долга Патриция покинула редакцию намного позже, чем рассчитывала. Телефон по-прежнему молчал, и девушке это совершенно не нравилось. Робби Уильямс никогда не игнорировала социальные ленты дольше нескольких часов. Бэйтман недоумевала, что же могло произойти.

Свернутая клубочком безразмерная худи, в которой где-то затерялась Уильямс, и разбросанные бумажные упаковки от китайской еды немного прояснили ситуацию. А играющая с ноута заглавная тема «Секса в большом городе» и вовсе довершила образ девушки в тяжелой любовной печали.

– Хей, Роббс, смотри, что я принесла.

Патти поставила на стол коробку с трюфелями, загораживая экран ноута. Никакой реакции.

– Знаешь, я тут разговаривала с одним парнем, очень встревоженным твоим состоянием, – Бэйтман улыбнулась, когда увидела заинтересованность в глазах подруги. – Том крепко в тебя втрескался, раз согласился на фотосет, только чтобы я передала тебе, как он беспокоится.

– Ты что с рейса его сняла? – презрительно хмыкнула Робби, сразу же потеряв интерес к разговору.

– Дорогая, обижаешь, я сниму кого угодно и откуда угодно, даже если пришлось бы разворачивать самолет посреди Атлантического океана.

Уильямс слабо улыбнулась. Лед тронулся.

– Держи, – Патти протянула подруге конфетку, – полегчает. А теперь рассказывай, что с тобой приключилось.

– Ботинки Рианны, – выдала Уильямс, посмотрев на разворот одного из беспорядочно валяющихся на полу журналов. – Хочу крутые меховые ботинки.

– Вот ту волосатую уебищность, похожую на копыта муфлона? – на всякий случай уточнила Бэйтман, Робби кивнула. – И они тебе нужны для того, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше?

Робби опять кивнула.

– Что ж, – ухмыльнулась Бэйтман, набирая номер Майка, – будут тебе ботинки, только попробуй их потом не носить. Лично проконтролирую. Привет, дорогой, – обратилась она к парню из Barneys, – видел те жуткие Maison Margiela на Рианне? Мне нужны такие…


	7. Много лжи и немножко правды

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка и картинки: http://bit.ly/29wLLMY

Памятуя о прошлых приключениях, Патриция приехала на съемочную локацию чуть ли не раньше техников, чтобы при малейшем отклонении от плана взять все в свои руки и не дать плану по спасению собственной задницы разойтись по швам. Приготовления шли более чем спокойно, и Бэйтман позволила себе несмело надеяться, что все пройдет тихо, мирно, как и было запланировано.

Рэй прибыл по расписанию, притащив с собой все, что было необходимо, в том числе и контракт, поручив его юристам, успокоился и начал расставлять украшения, точно музейные экспонаты. Если его не остановить, он мог бы стащить к столам все осветительное оборудование, чтобы предоставить бриллиантам и рубинам самое выгодное освещение. Благо, техники ревностно следили за своим оборудованием, и Патти не пришлось вмешиваться.

На удивление заблаговременно на площадке появился Том Влашиха, и Патти про себя отвесила несколько нелестных комплиментов его немецкой пунктуальности, уж Робби точно заставит себя ждать, а ей придется все это время развлекать звезду и надеяться, что он слишком заинтересован в Уильямс, чтобы просто развернуться и уйти. Девушка мило улыбнулась мужчине и поспешила навстречу, лихорадочно придумывая, как культурно заменить «Какого хрена ты так рано?».

– Когда-то я уже на этом троне сидел, – Том избавил ее от лишних официальных расшаркиваний.

«Поверь мне, дорогой, ТАК ты на нем еще не сидел», – усмехнулась про себя Патриция.

– Мы решили, что несправедливо недолго, и вот теперь исправляем оплошность. Усадим со всеми почестями, ведь нет человека более достойного во всем Вестеросе, чем Человек. – Патти мечтательно прищурилась, представляя кадры будущего фотосета, и ей безумно нравилось то, что рисовало ее воображение. Никто не уйдет отсюда живым, пока мисс Бэйтман не добьется желаемого. – Кстати, а что там с Якеном в следующем сезоне?

– Красивые побрякушки, – Влашиха тонко ушел от компрометирующего вопроса.

– Только не скажи это вон тому парню, – Патриция приветливо помахала Рэю, который понял ее жест превратно и тут же помчался навстречу. – Это коллекция французского ювелирного дома Mellerio dits Meller. Настоящие камушки, не то что стекляшки на шее у вашей Мелисандры.

– Смотрю, вас заинтересовала коллекция «Медичи», – елейным тоном преступил к запудриванию мозгов Рэй. – Весьма любопытная работа. Камни…

Бэйтман, слушая всю эту ерунду из пресс-релиза уже который раз, мысленно билась головой об стенку, но мило улыбалась и делала вид, что ее это вновь интересует. Том тоже натянул улыбку, которую Рэй воспринял как поощрение и перешел к технике огранки драгоценных камней. Патти молилась, чтобы Влашиха не решил из вежливости еще и спросить об оправе, например.

– О, ты уже здесь, – поздоровалась Робби не самым вежливым образом.

– А ты опаздываешь? – спросил ей в тон Том.

– Смотрю, вы настроены на плодотворное и приятное сотрудничество, – заметила Патти, хватая Робби за руку и шепча ей что-то на ухо.

Патриция отправилась в гримерную вместе с подругой. Как бы ей ни хотелось понаблюдать за процессом облачения Тома в шикарный черный Lanvin, но вправить мозги Уильямс было важнее. Не хватало ей только латиноамериканских страстей на съемочной площадке. После пускай хоть поубивают друг друга, может, хоть Влашиха выебет из нее всю эту джекуайтовскую дурь.

– Не расскажешь мне, что происходит? – спросила Бэйтман, как только дверь за ними захлопнулась.

– Ничего, – Робин нахмурилась и плюхнулась в кресло.

– Вот и славно, – фыркнула Патриция, – значит, никаких проблем с фотосетом у нас не будет.

Она решила отступиться, но лишь на время, сейчас лучше не ворошить осиное гнездо, но дома Патти устроит полную дезинсекцию и несколько убийств, если того потребует дело.

– Мисс Бэйтман, – озадаченный голос одного из стилистов вернул ее к жестокой реальности, где ей только предстояло разгрести тысячу и одну проблему. – Что нам с этим делать?

Девушка непонимающе посмотрела в сторону гримера и застыла на месте, когда увидела отражение Робби в зеркале. На шее подруги красовались фиолетовые, почти черные полосы набравших полный цвет синяков. Она просто онемела от ужаса.

– Представляешь, Патти, – весело залепетала Робин, пока Патти подходила ближе, чтобы убедиться, что все это не страшный сон, – эти идиоты притащили на съемки питона. И он как начал меня душить…

– Пальцами, – подсказала Бэйтман, закипая от злости.

– Ну да, – тут же охотно согласилась Робин, – то есть нет. Какие у питона пальцы, – и нервно хохотнула.

– Мисс Бэйтман, – очередной ассистент ассистента появился в дверях, – вас ждут на площадке.

– Одну минутку, – попросила она, и когда парень скрылся за дверью, злобно прошипела: – Если этот питон попадется мне на глаза, я его лично кастрирую.

– Загримировать это просто невозможно, – сокрушался визажист.

– Сделайте все возможное, – отрезала Бэйтман, – а затем возьмите газовую красную шаль вместо высокого ворота к платью, колье как раз красиво ляжет поверху. И чтобы никто на съемочной площадке не знал о произошедшем. Ясно?

Спустя час Робин появилась на площадке в своем кроваво-красном облачении, заставив Тома на несколько секунд потерять способность мыслить, говорить и даже дышать. И это произошло не только с ним. Едва слышно ахнули фотограф, его ассистент, а визажист Робин, казалось, и не собирался скрывать своих эмоций. Очередной гей-служитель красоты попросту захлопал в ладоши, когда Уильямс подошла к Тому и натянуто улыбнулась.

– Боже мой, вы оба просто мечта! – с восхищением воскликнул визажист, складывая на груди руки. Затем обернулся к Патриции и шепотом спросил: – И как вам удалось заполучить этого немецкого симпатягу?

– Дернула за нужный рычаг, – хитро прищурившись, ответила Бэйтман.

Тем временем фотограф уже начал раздавать указания от которых лицо Уильямс менялось, превращаясь в маску, на которой застыла гримаса из серии «я никогда не буду этого делать!». Том же, напротив, выглядел собранным и довольно счастливым. Проблема была лишь одна: даже когда он говорил с фотографом, глаз от Робин отвести явно был не в силах.

«Корона» Уильямс с каждой минутой сияла все ярче. Она делала вид, что не замечает блестящих глаз Влашихи, взглядов, полных обожания. Она вообще решила, что будет глупо уделять ему внимание. И от этого держалась холодно, что совершенно ей не шло. Даже какая-то тупая шутка осветителя, выбившая из Роббс пять минут смеха, который в конечном итоге заставил ржать половину съемочной площадки, в очередной раз доказали Тому, что она плохая актриса. И изображать стерву – роль, которая удается ей хуже всего.

– И помните, это должна быть борьба, – фотограф продолжал наставлять. – Покажите мне настоящую страсть! Трон здесь совершенно ни при чем, забудьте о нем, я хочу видеть между вами... Я хочу... Представьте, что вы любовники, думайте о сексе! Хочу, чтобы все было по-настоящему!..

– Боже!.. – Робин закатила глаза. – Может, мы уже просто начнем?

Том улыбнулся ей и подошел ближе.

– Да, всем внимание! – фотограф был эмоциональным парнем. – Мы начинаем! Заткнитесь там, сзади, будьте так любезны!

Когда Робин наклонилась к Тому, сидящему на железном троне, и замерла, с вызовом глядя в камеру, мужчина вдохнул едва уловимый аромат ее волос и прошептал:

– Ты чудесно пахнешь...

Щеки модели вспыхнули. Слишком грязно прозвучало это, особенно, если учесть, что в данный момент Том перетягивал на себя гораздо больше внимания, а она служила лишь дополнением. Ведь именно он сидел на блядском троне!

– Эй, стойте! – Патриция, наблюдающая за процессом с особым вниманием, подошла к фотографу, а после к Тому и Робин. — Он что ебаный школьник?!.

С этими словами Бэйтман мягко отодвинула Робби в сторону и, наклонившись к Влашихе, расстегнула несколько верхних пуговиц на его рубашке.

– Вот, так гораздо убедительнее, – улыбнулась она Томасу. – Можете продолжать!

Робин проводила Патти злобным взглядом и раздраженно фыркнула. Если уж Бэйтман и решила позаигрывать с этим мужиком, то ничего не выйдет! Он ведь должен смотреть только на нее! Только на нее и больше ни на кого!

– Обними меня и наклонись немного, – елейным голоском прощебетала Робин, осторожно усаживаясь к Тому на колени.

Почувствовав, как крепкие руки актера обвили ее тело, Роббс про себя в очередной раз отметила, что это гораздо приятнее, чем сниматься для рекламы купальников. Дыхание Тома стало гораздо громче, когда девушка выгнулась, тем самым заставив его опустить руки на свою грудь, которая была выставлена в лучшем свете, благодаря тугому корсету платья.

– Потрясающе! – выкрикнул фотограф. – Очень сексуально!

В течение следующих двадцати минут Робин принимала все более провокационные позы. Это был стриптиз без обнаженки и половой акт без проникновения в стиле высокой моды.

Патриция Бэйтман потирала ладошки, наблюдая за тем, как измывается над Влашихой, которому даже не нужно пытаться изображать сексуальность, ее подруга. Она уже знала, что эти фотографии произведут эффект бомбы. И это не могло не радовать нового фешн-редактора THR.

– Сделаем небольшой перерыв, – опустив камеру, объявил фотограф. – А затем, Робин, милая, я хочу, чтобы ты легла у его ног! Сексуально легла у ног своего повелителя! На мой взгляд, это будет очень красиво!

– Потрясающая идея, – пытаясь сдержать смех, проговорила Патриция. – Фото с историей. Я это люблю.

Лицо Робин Уильямс просто полыхало от гнева. Том улыбался, напоминая довольного жизнью кота.

Можно сказать, что эта фотосессия действительно удалась.

После того как Робин Уильямс сбежала со съемочной площадки, точно ее ужалила пчела, Том не сильно расстроился.

Он продолжал списывать ее странное поведение по отношению к нему на излишнюю вспыльчивость характера и простую бабскую заносчивость. Робин непременно было нужно его восхищение, поклонение и обожание. Эта девушка хотела, чтобы он сделал больше, сказал больше, почувствовал больше... Но при этом сама она, естественно, будет продолжать изображать недотрогу. Конечно, Том знал об этом. Когда становишься старше, начинаешь без труда понимать такие вещи. Ему и самому отчасти нравились все эти игры в «добейся моего внимания или умри», но за последние несколько дней Влашиха слишком много думал о ней. Скучал по ней. Пытался выбросить из головы. Когда желание взяло верх над разумом, что с Томом бывало нечасто, он согласился на фотосессию. Лишь для того чтобы увидеть ее.

В общем, он не собирался сдаваться так быстро. Наспех переодевшись после съемки, Томас подошел к двери комнаты, в которой перед фотосессией расположилась Робин, ее визажист и еще несколько педиков, назначение которых он так и не уловил. Тихо, но настойчиво постучав, актер услышал голос девушки:

– Заходите!

Когда Влашиха вошел, Робин стояла к нему спиной, пытаясь собрать в хвост волосы. На лице ее не осталось ни следа от макияжа, и теперь она выглядела еще моложе. Заметив Тома, Уильямс лишь мельком взглянула на него и принялась нервно поправлять ворот темно-синего топа, который полностью закрывал шею.

– Выглядишь отлично, – с улыбкой проговорил мужчина, прикрыв за собой дверь.

– Ты издеваешься?! – со злостью прошипела Робин, вновь оборачиваясь к нему. – Я ужасно устала и выгляжу, как дерьмо.

– Если бы я раньше знал, что дерьмо бывает на вид таким привлекательным... – начал было Томас, но замолчал, уловив на себе полный ненависти взгляд модели.

Наконец закончив с прической, Робин огляделась в поисках своей сумки, затем подняла глаза на Тома и снова заговорила:

– Знаешь, хорошо, что ты зашел, я хотела поговорить с тобой...

– Давай сходим куда-нибудь поужинать? – предложил мужчина. – Я уверен, что ты проголодалась.

– Не стоит, – она взяла в руки «айфон» и медленно опустилась на стул. – Через час у меня тренировка, поэтому ужин не входит в мои планы.

Том понимающе кивнул, внутри себя продолжая бороться с желанием перестать быть хорошим парнем.

– Тогда, может быть, просто выпьем кофе? – он подошел немного ближе. – Или кофе тоже не входит в твои планы?

– Послушай, Том, – не отрываясь от экрана гаджета, ответила девушка. – Я очень благодарна тебе за то, что ты выручил Патти с этими фотографиями. Спасибо, правда. Но я не...

– Ты могла хотя бы посмотреть мне в глаза, черт возьми! – схватив Робин за руку, Том буквально стащил ее со стула и с силой притянул к себе. – Знаешь, я вообще-то тоже хотел сказать кое-что тебе...

Уильямс сжалась в комок. Ей казалось, что это случится снова. То, что сделал с ней Джек... Страх, ужас и какая-то тихая, почти загнанная под ребра боль, все это вернулось за несколько секунд.

Но как нежны были его губы. Том целовал осторожно, но настойчиво, прижимая Робин к себе. Он точно хотел указать ей, что теперь вся власть достанется ему. И это не борьба за железный трон! Здесь победу с каждым прикосновением одерживала ласка, щедро приправленная желанием, не поддаваться которому было слишком сложно. Пальцы Тома исчезали в длинных волосах Робин, портили прическу, путаясь в шелковых прядях шоколадного цвета. Его дыхание точно пыталось похитить частичку ее собственного, до того горячим оно казалось. Ресницы девушки дрожали, и Влашиха чувствовал, как тонкие руки Роббс медленно, почти против воли начинают обвивать его плечи, поддаваясь той нежности, которую только может отдавать женщине влюбленный мужчина.

Том немного отстранился и, обхватив ладонями лицо девушки, заглянул ей в глаза.

– И я знаю все, что ты собираешься сейчас мне сказать... – его шепот заставил Уильямс окончательно потерять способность мыслить трезво.

Ладони его пахли табаком. Проводя пальцами по ее щеке, Том улыбнулся и тихонько поцеловал Робин в уголок губ.

– Мы должны остановиться... – она опустила глаза.

Громко выдохнув, Влашиха отошел от девушки, выпустив ее из своих объятий. Он облокотился на край стола, на котором валялась какая-то одежда для съемки и несколько пар туфель. Подняв взгляд на Робби, мужчина холодно спросил:

– Значит, это все?..

Обхватив руками голову, Робин издала тихий стон и подошла к окну.

– Ничего не получится, – быстро проговорила она. – Пожалуйста, уходи.

Мужчина в несколько шагов пересек комнату и вновь оказался рядом с Робин. Он стоял теперь прямо у нее за спиной. Опустив руки на ее тонкие плечи, Том наклонился к уху девушки и тихо спросил:

– Почему?..

– Том...

– Нет, правда, я хочу знать...

– Уходи!..

– Я не уйду, пока ты не объяснишь, – пальцы его осторожно сжали плечи Робин. – Ты пытаешься играть со мной?! Что ж, ты победила! Я все еще здесь.

Медленно обернувшись, Уильямс стряхнула с себя его настойчивые объятия и, едва шевеля губами, произнесла:

– Я люблю другого человека...

Том прыснул со смеху и устало потер шею.

– Это бред, – усмехнулся он. – Я целовал тебя несколько минут назад. Неужели ты будешь делать вид, что тебе этого не хотелось, Робин?!

Немного растерявшись, она замолчала, продолжая смотреть куда-то сквозь Тома.

– Это ничего не значит... – прошептала она, наконец, разбавив повисшую в комнате тишину.

За окном в багровеющих, точно от стыда, лучах заката блестел океан. Том пытался, кажется, разглядеть что-то вдали, чувствуя, как все вокруг рассыпается в считанные секунды. И это никогда не было невинной забавой. Во всяком случае, не для него.

– К черту, – тихо произнес он, будто, разговаривал сам с собой, помолчав еще немного. После бросил на Роббс взгляд, правильную оценку которому дать было сложно (слишком много всего было в его глазах) и вышел из комнаты, не говоря больше ни слова.

 

 

Как только самолет приземлился в Сантьяго, где Джек и его музыканты через несколько часов должны будут отыграть концерт на Lollapalooza, мужчина отозвал в сторону Лало и заговорил с ним.

– Позвони Мэту или Джульетт, – начал Уайт, пока они медленно подходили к автомобилю. – Скажи, пусть пришлют на адрес Патриции Бэйтман какую-нибудь пластинку.

Лало полез в карман пиджака за телефоном. Джек тем временем продолжал:

– Пусть пришлют «Blunderbuss», Робин говорила, что она хочет его на...

– Так это снова для Робин Уильямс? – перебил музыканта помощник.

– А я что сказал?.. – с недоумением переспросил Джек, когда водитель открыл перед ним дверцу машины.

– Ты сказал прислать на адрес Патриции Бэйтман, и я подумал...

– Тебе не нужно думать, блядь! – огрызнулся Уайт, бросив на Лало полный злости взгляд. – Нужно просто выполнять то, о чем я прошу!..

Музыкант залез в автомобиль и, сняв свои винтажные Ray Ban, устало потер глаза.

Почти сутки прошли. Неужели она действительно ничего не скажет?

Машина плавно тронулась с места. Джек не то чтобы чувствовал себя недостаточно хорошо, он просто был немного не в своей тарелке. За последние пару часов его мысли крутились вокруг того, что произошло в Нью-Йорке, и он основательно от этого устал. Его не мучили угрызения совести, не было желания просить прощения за то, что причинил боль той, кому на самом деле эта боль была вовсе не предназначена... Он без промедления смешал бы с грязью эту навязчивую глупую девку без капли морали, если бы только не ее подруга. Милейшая мисс Бэйтман, чтоб ее!

Несмотря на всю свою злобу, которую Уайт мечтал обрушить на белокурую головку Патриции, он понимал, что теперь Бэйтман слишком «высоко сидит». Несколько раз за последние сутки Джек представлял, как однажды заставит эту суку умолять. Патриция должна быть у его ног, старательно вылизывать белоснежные туфли гитариста и просить о том, чтобы он простил ей все эти глупости. Глупости вроде ебаного актеришки, который наверняка трахался с ней в отеле, который...

Сжав кулаки, Джек почувствовал, как короткие ногти до боли вырезаются в кожу. Но что было ему до этой боли, если теперь он испытывал мучения куда сильнее. Каждый день после проклятой встречи в Лос-Анджелесе, каждый блядский день!..

Нет, сейчас ему точно не нужны публичные скандалы. Карен обязательно попробует воспользоваться этим, чтобы вновь попытаться отнять детей. О да, эта рыжая сука наверняка будет счастлива только, если до конца отравит ему существование! Черт!

Уже в отеле Джек начал испытывать непривычное для себя чувство страха. Перед глазами проплывали заголовки статей, обличавшие его в жестокости и безумии, а комментарии ублюдков вроде ссыкуна Карни лишь помогали представить полную картину всего того, что может произойти, если... Если только Робин Уильямс не настолько глупа, чтобы простить его.

Взяв листок бумаги и ручку, Уайт опустился на диван.

– Несколько слов о раскаянии?.. – произнес он вслух, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале, висящем на стене.

Его губы тронула совершенно безумная улыбка.

И как часто в последнее время он писал все это дерьмо?! Сначала переписка с Карен, которую та любезно предоставила на суде, а потом какие-то ублюдки слили все в сеть, и вновь поднялась настоящая буря. Затем публичные извинения перед хуесосами типа Ауэрбаха и толстожопой страдалицей Адель.

У него было столько слов. Но она не захотела слушать. Да, именно та, которой он хотел бы сказать что-то очень важное, она не стала слушать. Она предпочла в этот момент трахаться! Трахаться! Трахаться!

Со злостью скомкав начатое письмо, Джек хрипло прошептал:

– Шлюха!.. Ты такая же ебаная шлюха, как и все, Патриция Бэйтман!..

В этот момент Уайт услышал в коридоре чье-то пение. Оно становилось все громче, но внезапно оборвалось перед тем, как в дверь номера тихонько постучали.

– Открыто! – Джек поднялся с дивана. В дверях появилась улыбающаяся мордашка Лилли Мэй.

– Привет, – скрипачка кивнула. – Лало просил передать, что там какие-то проблемы у звукачей или техников, я так и не поняла, что именно...

– Что он еще сказал? – мужчина нахмурился.

– Они, вроде, говорят, что слишком много электроники, какие-то правила безопасности или что-то типа того, – Лилли Мэй беспомощно развела руками.

– Я сейчас сам поеду туда и все проверю, – Джек огляделся в поисках своего «айфона». – Эти ублюдки вечно не могут нихера сделать нормально!

Девушка кивнула и уже собиралась прикрыть за собой дверь с другой стороны, как вдруг Уайт окликнул ее.

– Это ты сейчас пела в коридоре? – спросил он.

– Привязалась дурацкая «Pretty Hurts», – с усмешкой отмахнулась Лилли Мэй. – Ненавижу Бейонсе, ее слишком много.

Джек рассмеялся.

– Если бы я не знал, что ты «живешь» на кантри фестивалях, решил бы, что ты ее поклонница.

– Не представляю, кто слушает это, – задумчиво проговорила она в ответ. – Сплошная подделка, блестящая снаружи, но совершенно пустая внутри. Никогда не поверю в то, что женщина, на пальце у которой бриллиантов на сумму больше, чем я могу себе представить, будет серьезно задумываться о проблемах других женщин... Весь этот модный феминизм в ее песнях... Глупо.

Джек подошел ближе к девушке и по-дружески похлопал ее по плечу.

– Именно поэтому я рад, что ты здесь, – проговорил он. – Мы оба знаем, что настоящего вокруг осталось не так уж и много.

Лилли подняла на Джека глаза полные обожания. В такие моменты, когда он продолжал убеждать ее в том, что она и так знала, гитарист казался девушке почти волшебным созданием. Настоящим до кончиков пальцев. Человеком, который дышал музыкой, подобно ей самой.

Как только Лилли Мэй ушла, Джек позвонил Лало, затем попросил машину и уже из нее решил сделать еще один звонок.

– Мужик, рад тебя слышать! – голос Шона Картера звучал как и всегда приветливо.

Jay-Z и Джек Уайт были не просто музыкантами. Они оба были бизнесменами, у каждого за плечами стояла огромная империя. Проще говоря, они были похожи. Именно поэтому Картер доверил издание своего прошлогоднего сингла «Open Letter» на виниле именно Third Man Records, хозяином которого являлся Джек. И остался очень доволен результатом. Виниловая открытка, в которую превратили песню Jay-Z, не вошедшую в альбом, разлетелась как горячие пирожки, укрепив дружбу между мужчинами. И еще немного обогатив их обоих.

– Как семья? – спросил Джек, посмеиваясь.

– Отлично, все отлично! – Картер щелкнул зажигалкой. – Слышал про твое выступление в Нью-Йорке.

– Да, была отличная публика, – кашлянул Уайт. – Послушай, тут такое дело... Одна моя подруга, она мечтает попасть на шоу твоей жены, и я...

– Никаких проблем, брат, – перебил его Шон. – В декабре у Бейонсе выступление в Нью-Йорке.

– Отлично... – неуверенно проговорил Джек.

– Что-то еще? – уловив его интонацию, спросил репер.

– На самом деле, да, – музыкант опустил стекло. Мимо медленно проплывали пейзажи чужого города. – Мы немного повздорили, и я хотел обрадовать ее.

– Черт, мужик! – Картер вновь рассмеялся. – Почему ты сразу не сказал, что это для твоей девочки. После Хэллоуина планируется частный концерт в Майами. Я попрошу жену лично подписать эти приглашения. Будете нашими гостями.

Легко и быстро. Как и все в мире, где нет возможности сказать «нет». Через несколько часов набор с извинениями для Робин Уильямс был готов. Пластинка, пригласительный на частную вечеринку и выступление, подписанный самой мисс Ноулз-Картер, и короткое письмо, которое Джек написал за полчаса до начала своего выступления на Lollapalooza.

Когда синие лучи прожекторов вновь коснулись его лица, а многотысячная толпа начала скандировать строчки «Seven National Army», Джек впервые за последние сутки позволил себе забыться и вложил в гитарный риф всю свою ярость.  
Ярость, боль и тщательно скрываемый страх.

 

 

Патти захлопнула за собой дверь и дико взвыла волком, сползая по стенке. Все ее естество требовало мести, кровавой и жестокой, в лучших традициях одного французского парня на неаполитанском троне эпохи Возрождения, который любил обедать в окружении человеческих чучел. Карл подал чертовски хороший пример того, как надо обходиться со всякими рукожопыми ублюдками. Пример выдержки и терпения. Если бы могла, Бэйтман исполосовала бы Минни так, чтобы ни одно опознание не поняло, в какую мясорубку та попала. Можно было бы и прозаично задушить. Только вот к свиданию с Майклом это не придвинудо бы ее ни на секунду, как и не исправило того, что она уже опаздывала.

Девушка издала очередной звук издыхающего в агонии волка и беспомощно уставилась на залитую кофе блузу. Убийство и наряд полиции не выход. Патриция закрыла глаза и попыталась отрешиться от окружающей суеты, как учил ее какой-то мастер то ли по йоге, то ли еще по какому дзену. Она никогда не была сильна в восточных философско-фиг-знает-каких течениях, наверное, потому, что вникать в вещи, которые учат ждать, пока труп врага проплывет мимо из доброй воли вселенной, было не по ней. По ней было спустить этот труп первой, пока живой и здравствующий враг не опередил ее. Вместо пустоты и дзена она представила, как бьет по морде незадачливую Манро и выдирает ее наращенные патлы. Полегчало. Настолько, что красная пелена ярости и отчаяния отступила, и она начала мыслить связно.

Минни съежилась и попыталась слиться с кулером, когда мимо нее пронеслась Патриция Бэйтман. К счастью ассистентки, шеф была занята совершенно другими мыслями и спешила к фотографам, пока те не разбежались по случаю пятницы.

– Тед, – облегченно выдохнула она, застав мужчину на месте, – ты-то мне и нужен. Мне срочно нужно что-то не претенциозное, но изысканное, а ты в этом завале разбираешься лучше всех.

Завалом была комната, в которой хранились трофеи с различных съемок, не востребованные назад модными домами, испорченные криворукими ассистентами или подаренные в качестве взятки пронырливыми рекламщиками. А вы бы не приняли платье от Valentino, руководствуясь глупыми этическими убеждениями? Приняли и попросили бы еще одно. В THR давно смеялись, что к концу каждого сезона с такими стратегическими запасами можно устраивать гаражную распродажу, но благородные планы о кутюре для народа срывались на том, что отправить торговать было некого. До сегодняшнего дня. В контракте Минни не было четко прописанных обязанностей. Патриция усмехнулась.

– Манро? – переспросил Тед, в чем не было абсолютно никакой нужды, потому что крик Бэйтман был слышен по всему зданию, как и всхлипывания рыжей дурочки, которая пыталась предложить застирать креповую блузу в дамской комнате. – Мне жаль, Патти, но давай уж как-то сама. Я пообещал Саре посидеть сегодня с Роном и Триш.

Представьте себе, в фешн-индустрии бывают и натуралы, правда, не совсем нормальные, потому что нянчиться парень собрался не с детьми своей бывшей супруги, а с двумя девон рексами. Жутчайшее издевательство над кошачьими, скрещенное с овцой. Фотографии этих малышей (полтора года от роду) красовались на рабочем месте Теда повсюду: на заставке монитора, в рамочке на стопке бумаг, приколотые к доске с редакционным планом. Эти твари не только питались лучше Патриции, которая до конца рабочего дня не всегда успевала выскочить на ланч, но и заполучали фотосеты получше некоторых приглашенных звезд.

– Пожалуйста, Тедди, – взмолилась Патти, зная, что парень не уступит ее очаровательно выпяченным губкам и блеску слез в глазах, – я и так уже опаздываю на свидание к самому сексуальному мужику во всем ЛА.

– К Кевину Костнеру? – переспросил он с такой надеждой в голосе, что Патриция на миг засомневалась в его правильной ориентации.

– К Майклу Фассбендеру, – уточнила во избежание недоразумений с очередным женатым мужиком.

Тед как-то сразу поник и обиженно уставился в ответ.

– Но в Санта-Барбаре Кевин точно номер один, – улыбнулась девушка, пытаясь загладить вину. Ей кровь из носу нужен был гид по застенкам и захолустьям, который в куче пережитков странных превратностей моды найдет что-то, что будет выглядеть свежо даже спустя много лет.

– Пойдем уже, – махнул рукой Тед, и Патти решила в следующий раз, когда он где-то напортачит или впадет в творческий кризис, быть с ним помягче.

Но и воспользовавшись его помощью, Бэйтман не собиралась брать первую попавшуюся вещь. Они довольно долго перебирали варианты, пока Тед не достал черное длинное в пол платье, смутно знакомое по фотосету к одной сверхьестественной тинейджерской драме. Патриция уже тогда думала, что этот романтический полупрозрачный подол – скорее недоработка BCBGMAXAZRIA, чем хороший пример соблюдения правила о том, что, открывая одну часть тела, надо скрыть другую.

– Подай-ка мне ножницы, – скомандовала девушка, безжалостно обкорнала лишнее и скрылась за ширмой, чтобы наконец переодеться. – Вот это совершенно другое дело.

– Не претенциозно и изысканно, – повторил он ее слова, когда Бэйтман вышла на свет.

– Возможно, я слегка перестаралась с посылом, – пришлось признать Патриции.

Покрутившись перед зеркалом, она поняла, что теперь платье говорит не «благодарю за прекрасный вечер, лобстеры были особо хороши», а «вали и трахай». Она задумчиво закусила губу, прикидывая, что из забракованной кучи могло бы послужить достойной заменой, но не смогла заставить себя покинуть это черное великолепие.

– Возможно, ужин окажется несколько короче, чем я рассчитывала, – проурчала она себе под нос и, обернувшись к Теду, поблагодарила его за помощь.

Когда Патти наконец села в такси, Майклу уже наскучило рассматривать посетителей ресторана и чинно попивать воду. Он заказал двойной виски и решил, что если дама не соизволит явиться или дать о себе знать, до того как стакан опустеет, он попросту переместится в бар и склеит там одну из дамочек в коротких коктейльных платьях, которые то и дело строили ему глазки. А уж присоединится ли к ним мисс Бэйтман позже – ее личное дело.

«Уже еду. Задержалась на работе. Прости», – получил он сообщение почти сразу, как измыслил коварный план. Еду. Задержалась. Прости. Сухо, по-деловому. Фассбендер в который раз удивился этой несомненно любопытной девушке. На вечеринке, где они встретились, она показалась ему очередной милой вертихвосткой, привыкшей к шампанскому на завтрак и светским раутам со всеми вытекающими по вечерам. А потом она ругалась, как сапожник, и трахала его, точно безумная.

И вот она обратилась к нему как к своему ассистенту. Нет, Майкл усмехнулся, из того, что он слышал, Патриция Бэйтман скорее склонна жарить подчиненных на адских сковородках, чем просить прощения. Так что, Фассбендер, это повышение. Мужчина хмыкнул и залпом выпил остаток виски, подзывая официанта, чтобы тот повторил.

Второй стакан значительно улучшил его настроение, Майкл начал воспринимать происходящее со здоровой долей юмора и пофигизма. По крайней мере, она сообщила ему, что опаздывает, а не прокатила без предупреждений. Деловая, блядь, современная женщина. И как с такими строить романтические отношения? Фассбендер оскалился, едва осадив себя, чтобы не заржать. Несколько дам, решивших, что улыбка была адресована им, уйдут домой в мокром нижнем белье.

Майкл подпер голову рукой и начал с любопытством рассматривать входящих посетителей. Мужчины в деловых костюмах и точно такие же дамы. Интересно, сколько из этих деловых ужинов на деле лишь прикрытие. После третьей порции он мог бы запросто сочинить несколько легенд об этих парах, но решил, что своим веселым настроем значительно облегчит мисс Бэйтман работу. Она ведь должна хорошо постараться, чтобы заслужить прощение.

Патриция Бэйтман решительно вошла в дверь, на ходу бросив метрдотелю несколько слов, даже не посмотрев на него. Она остановилась и обвела взглядом зал, ища нужный столик. Локоть Майкла соскользнул со стола, и мужчина еще удержался, чтобы не приложиться головой к столешнице. Патти поняла, что не прогадала с платьем. Фассбендер поднялся из-за стола, мгновенно забыв обо всех обидах. В данный момент его интересовало, насколько открыто это платье еще и на спине, и где в нем находится молния.

– Прости, Майкл, – девушка обняла его, – мне так ужасно-ужасно жаль, что заставила тебя ждать.

– А мне нет, – прошептал он, целуя ее в уголок губ, в то время как его ладони сновали по полуоголенной спине девушки и плотно обтянутым тканью бедрам. – И ты так часто ходишь на работу? – Майкл неохотно выпустил девушку из объятий.

– Только по особым поводам, – усмехнулась она.

– Дай угадаю, они записаны у тебя в ежедневнике как день, когда надо выглядеть так, чтобы вместо ужина несчастный мужик только и думал, как бы трахнуть тебя на столе вместо основного блюда?

Официант, принесший меню, покраснел, запнулся о ножку стула и, прихрамывая, побыстрее удалился с места происшествия.

– А я наивно надеялась, что мы доживем до десерта, – вздохнула Патриция, проведя носочком по его ноге вверх до колена. – И, кстати, у меня в ежедневнике нет столь высокопарных оборотов. А виной всему этому, – она указала на свое платье, – одна очень неуклюжая помощница, пролившая кофе на мою Chloe.

– В таком случае мне надо ее отблагодарить, если она еще жива, конечно.

– Дорогой, я так спешила к тебе, что забыла привести смертный приговор в исполнение. Надеюсь, ты простишь мою оплошность и не сочтешь меня слабой и недостойной женщиной.

Бедный парень к ним больше не вернулся, и заказ принимала симпатичная официанточка, которая пыталась строить глазки Майклу и даже успела засунуть в салфетку со столовыми приборами еще и бумажку с номером телефона. Брюнетка в слишком короткой юбке под форменным передником, она удалилась, виляя бедрами, точно Робин Уильямс.

Патриция весь день не позволяла себе вспоминать о подруге, иначе проблемы Робби заняли бы все ее время, которым она и так не располагала. Ей жутко не нравилась вся эта история со змеями-искусителями и попытки Уильямс отмазать самого вероятного виновника торжества. Бэйтман слишком хорошо помнила, как наступала на те же грабли, и знала, что Робин будет слишком сложно вытащить, когда Уайт решит, что игру пора завершать. Но как убедить по уши влюбленную подругу в том, что царь и бог блюза и герой ее эротических фантазий самый натуральный высокопробный мудак.

– Кажется, мы договорились оставить работу за дверями, – Майкл вывел девушку из оцепенения, сжав ее ладонь в своей.

– Работа? – переспросила девушка. – Нет, она давно осталась в этой маленькой черной штучке, – Патти указала на клатч, в котором покоился «блэкберри» с отключенным звуком, – это Робби. Я беспокоюсь за нее. Кажется, после Нью-Йорка она вконец ебанулась.

– Робин взрослая девочка, которая вполне в состоянии разобраться со своими проблемами. А ты вполне можешь взять небольшой перерыв в спасении мира и расслабиться, – заметил Майкл, и Патриция не смогла с ним не согласиться, когда он пересел к ней и положил руку на внутреннюю сторону ее бедра у самой кромки платья.


	8. Что-то изменилось

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка и картинки: http://bit.ly/29PscEv

– Мы все еще в Санта-Монике, – нехотя отрываясь от губ Майкла, сказала Патти.

– Да уж не в стране Оз это точно, – согласился он, – скрип этих чертовых железных перил не дает забыть, но я знаю один способ… – мужчина загадочно улыбнулся, скользнув рукой девушке под юбку, и едва различимые слова, – …что может исправить ситуацию, – смялись под грубым требовательным поцелуем, который лишь подтверждал, что Майкл Фассбендер волшебник покруче парня из книг Фрэнка Л. Баума. Уж пальцы-то его точно в разы круче заряжены магией. Патриция приглушенно простонала ему в губы и, запустив пальцы в его волосы, с силой потянула назад.

– И ты оставил свой Porsche с откидным верхом на улице, – Бэйтман совершенно не хотелось говорить ему подобные глупости. Ей вообще не хотелось говорить, только бессвязно стонать его имя, извиваясь от движений его пальцев внутри нее.

Плевать на то, что их временное прибежище у перил внешней лестницы на второй этаж было самым завидным пунктом обозрения двух остальных крыльев дома, вместе с центральной частью образующих букву «пэ», с уютным двором внутри. Пускай даже во дворе собралась бы публика в количестве достаточном для закрытого показа очередного кутюрье-выскочки. Да какая ей разница до всех тех несчастных, которые, вместо того чтобы самим заниматься безумным сексом, могут только с завистью наблюдать за другими. Здесь, в этом потерянном в шестидесятых захолустье Калифорнии, все равно некому портить ее деловую репутацию всякими слухами. Кто поверит вечно обдолбанным любителям серфа и цветов? Они не знают, что такое работа, не то что деловая репутация. Возможность попасться на горячем даже заводила, заставляя адреналин с бешеной силой струиться по венам.

Только вот одна жалкая и болезненная мыслишка о том, что среди всех несчастных самой несчастной будет Робин Уильямс, под дверями которой они развели все это безобразие, отбивала охоту не хуже ушата с холодной водой. Подруга была в слишком дурном расположении духа все эти дни, чтобы еще и дразнить ее под самым носом более успешным разрешением амурных дел, чем у нее с Томом. Судя по тому, каким безразличным тоном Влашиха обсуждал с ней детали прошедшего фотосета на следующий день, улететь подальше из Штатов было его первейшим желанием. Патриция не могла так просто забыть о спасении мира, пускай он сужался лишь до размеров одного-единственного индивида, до лучшей подруги, а потому была вынуждена прервать их с Майклом тет-а-теты на самом интересном месте.

– Да черт с ней, – ответил мужчина как-то неуверенно, чуть ли не с вопросительной интонацией.

Дорогие игрушки и мальчики. Не вставай между ними, не угрожай их любви, если хочешь и себе урвать кусочек. Патти усмехнулась.

– Беги уже к своей любимой.

– Патриция Бэйтман, если вы думаете, что вот так легко отделались, то глубоко ошибаетесь. Я запомню, на чем мы остановились.

– Если не найдешь своего верного коня, возвращайся, – Патти быстро чмокнула его в губы на прощание. – А если он все еще на месте, не гони. Не хочу завтра прочитать, что тебя остановили за пьяное влждение, и уж тем более вытаскивать из участка, расплачиваясь за долги игристого вина и теплого океанского бриза.

Майкл только улыбнулся и помчался, перескакивая ступеньки, проверять, как там себя чувствует его истинная любовь. Патриция немного помедлила у двери и, собравшись с мыслями, вошла в квартиру.

На нее тут же обрушились плотные истеричные гитарные рифы, смягченные хриплым виниловым звучанием. Даже в этом клоповнике звукоизоляция лучше, чем у меня в офисе, сокрушалась она про себя. Музыка была далека от противных завываний грустной Рианны, а значит, Уильямс потихоньку приходила в себя.

– Робби! – крикнула Патти, входя в кухню.

Девушка с головой ушла в холодильник и за надрывными стенаниями гитар ничего не расслышала. Бэйтман подошла к ней поближе и повторила попытку. Никакого результата. Лишь выудив из недр ледника йогурт, она, разогнувшись, наконец, обратила внимание на подругу и чуть не выронила из рук упаковку.

– Твою мать! – возопила она, но Патти едва смогла расслышать подругу, прочтя посыл скорее по губам.

– Выруби свои ебаные Black Keys, а не то я сейчас…

Уильямс не надо было поправлять подругу. «Оглохну» так и застряло в горле Бэйтман, потому что следом за гитарами начал истерить до боли знакомый голос. Девушка закусила губу, чтобы не брякнуть лишнего, и сжала кулаки так сильно, что побелели костяшки пальцев, чтобы не выкинуть гребаный проигрыватель (ее охуительно дорогой проигрыватель) в окно вместе с пластинкой гребаного Уайта.

– Это же «Blunderbuss», – сказала Робин, приглушив звук, и улыбнулась совершенно по-сумасшедшему, точно Харли Квин, подружка Джокера.

– Да хоть револьвер*, – отрезала Бэйтман, – мне решительно насрать. Выруби этого ублюдка.

Робби посмотрела на подругу умильно большими глазами и выпятила нижнюю губу.

– Пожалуйста, – взмолилась Патти, падая на стул.

Вся усталость рабочей недели вместе с незапланированными встречами и свиданиями разом рухнула на нее, пошатнувшись только от одного голоса Джека Уайта. Слишком давно она слушала его, слишком давно верила каждому надрывному крику боли и страдания. Они давно вытрясли из нее всю душу, безжалостно вырвали и бросили подыхать. В слишком далеком прошлом было то время, когда его голос мог причинить ей боль. В ней не осталось ничего, кроме гнева и ненависти. И сияющая, точно новехонький Porsche Фассбендера, Робин сейчас могла ни за что навлечь на себя всю эту лавину давно запертых внутри Патриции чувств.

– Не будь занудой, Бэйтман, – пробубнила Робби, – дай насладиться моментом чистого оргазмического наслаждения.

– Надень наушники, и уединяйтесь там с пластинкой сколько душе угодно. Только потом мой несчастный проигрыватель протереть не забудь, – устало предложила Патти и, отпив теплого сока, недовольно скривилась. Он был таким гадким, точно его не убирали в холодильник с самого утра.

– Ты чего такая злая, Бэйтман? – продолжила донимать подругу Роббс. – Неужели самый выдающийся хрен Голливуда уже не вставляет? Или вас кто-то неудачно прервал, пока вы зажимались на лестнице?

– А ты чего такая веселая, Уильямс? – вторя ее интонациям, спросила Патти. – Если бы я знала, что для счастья тебе нужна всего лишь пластинка, то давно заказала бы ее с «амазона» и сэкономила на той жуткой паре обуви, которая, кстати, сегодня прибыла ко мне на работу. И завтра ты надеваешь это ворсистое убожество и шуруешь со мной на дружеский ужин с Лето. Ясно?

Несколько мгновений Робби недоумевающе пялилась на подругу, напрочь забыв о том, как совсем недавно плакалась об отсутствии шерстяной теплой обуви в холодной Калифорнии. Но ботинки сейчас были самой малой ее заботой, девушку просто разрывало от едва сдерживаемой радости и восторженных криков в адрес самого прекрасного мужчины на Земле.

– Он подарил мне пластинку, Патти! – воскликнула Уильямс, хватая подругу за плечи. – Представляешь?

– Смутно, – проворчала Патриция, – разве что легкий эффект вертолетов. Не тряси меня так сильно. Отсядь. Успокойся и расскажи, кого еще ты так сильно задолбала Уайтом, что он решился на такой подарок?

– Уайт. Мне подарил пластинку Джек Уайт! И подарил билеты на Бейонсе! На закрытую вечеринку. И написал такое чудесное письмо! Патти, это просто лучший день в моей жизни!

– Потому что ты засунула его ничего не стоящие извинения ему в жопу, а пластинку оставила в качестве сатисфакции?

– На самом деле я поблагодарила его за подарок, – ничуть не смутившись, ответила Уильямс, – и сказала, что с удовольствием схожу с ним на концерт.

– Робин! – только и воскликнула Бэйтман.

Обычно ей всегда хватало слов, чтобы объяснить людям как, где, в чем они неправы и кто они после этого. Но сейчас ей было сложно подобрать необходимые выражения. Патриция Бэйтман и весь словарный запас английского языка спасовали перед поступком Робин Уильямс.

 

 

Джаред Лето знал, что без подвоха не обойдется, знал с того самого момента, когда Шенн, пряча улыбку за чашкой кофе, чуть им же не поперхнулся, когда прочел название ресторана. И он решил не гуглить это прекрасное заведение, оставив элемент неожиданности, но неподготовленным идти тоже не хотелось. Раз Патриция Бэйтман решила посидеть по-дружески и с подъебом, то почему бы не составить ей в этом деле компанию. Вряд ли хоть один ресторан в ЛА выставит мистера Лето за порог, если он заявится, не соблюдя дресс-кода.

Старший братец, сославшись на то, что боится, как бы мелкого такого красивого никто не украл, даже вызвался подвезти Джареда. Шеннон все заговаривал младшему зубы и был чрезвычайно весел, настолько, что можно было бы даже заподозрить их с Бэйтман сговор, но эти двое после торжественного обручения больше не общались. О чем Лето-младший регулярно выслушивал сожаления от старшего.

И когда автомобиль наконец остановился у ресторана, Джаред понял, что правило благородных девиц наносить визиты на полный желудок никакое не кокетство, а суровая необходимость. Состаренная вывеска в виде дна винной бочки, кактусы в окнах и выжженная на двери аббревиатура BBQ не обещали ничего хорошего. Мстя Патриции Бэйтман заключалась в том, чтобы оставить его голодным, а не пристыдить вычурной публикой. Его рваные джинсы и вытянутая майка навыворот с эмблемой Бэтмена ровным счетом никого не волновали в этом салуне, заблудившемся в Калифорнии. А ковбойка вообще была едва ли не той же расцветки, что униформа на официантках.

– Мелкий! – крикнул Шеннон ему вслед.

– Чего? – Джаред развернулся в дверях, бросая раздраженный взгляд на брата. Он бы еще на весь Голливуд крикнул, чтобы уже никто не сомневался, кто тут старший.

– Улыбнись, – сказал Шенн и сделал фото на телефон, – теперь я могу одним нажатием кнопки разрушить твой травоядный имидж.

Джей только покачал головой и зашел внутрь. Для полного сливания с местной публикой ему не хватало разве что ковбойской шляпы, чтобы скрыть поблекшие, но все такие же розовые волосы. Зато Патриция Бэйтман в этом балагане выделялась как никто другой. И вовсе не потому, что сидела в центре зала за большим столом в гордом одиночестве.

Идеальная, локон к локону укладка, темно-синее платье с цветочной аппликацией, которая выгодно подчеркивала ее грудь, и оранжевые босоножки, привлекающие внимание к стройным ногам – Джаред не мог оставить этого без внимания. Но то, что она была здесь лишним человеком, выдавала отнюдь не одежда. Патти была настолько сосредоточена, настолько в себе, что не замечала вокруг ничего, кроме своего телефона, который она то и дело тыкала пальцем, грызя при этом от напряжения хлебную палочку.

Зрелище было настолько забавным, что заставило Лето улыбнуться и забыть обо всех претензиях. Ее напряжение было сродни детскому азарту в решении какой-то головоломки, нежели тому тяжелому, взрослому, которое обычно сопровождает не менее взрослые проблемы. Она поправила очки и закусила губу, забыв на мгновение о гриссини. И Джей едва поборол соблазн сфотографировать ее, но потом вспомнил, как она построила его брата за пять минут, и решил, что если компромат появится в сети, то она оторвет ему руки. А руки Джареду были еще нужны.

– Патриция, – улыбнулся он, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать ее в щеку.

– Почему ты не сказал мне, что мужчина моей мечты умер?! – накинулась Патти на Джареда раньше, чем он успел что-либо сделать. Опешив, он так и присел рядом, не выпуская локона девушки из рук.

– Что, прости? – растерянно переспросил Лето, припоминая, что злиться и выставлять претензии должен был он.

– Он убил шейха! – воскликнула Бэйтман в самый неловкий момент паузы между песнями, казалось, даже разговоры на мгновение стихли, и некоторые посетители с любопытством развернулись в их сторону. – И оставь мои волосы в покое.

Шейх-шейх-шейх. Джаред мучительно долго вспоминал, кого из арабских лидеров он в последнее время вспоминал всуе, но не смог припомнить за собой такой оплошности.

Патти нервно встряхнула головой и уставилась на Джареда обвиняющим взглядом, ожидая объяснений.

– Мохаммед ибн Зиди бани Тихама, – добавила она ледяным тоном, видя, как далек Лето от прогресса в деле.

– А, этот сумасшедший с лососем, – улыбнулся он, но тут же осознал свою стратегическую ошибку и исправился: – Сумасшедший в хорошем смысле. И ты сама говорила, что не хочешь спойлеров.

– Знала бы я, что книга, девяносто процентов которой вращается вокруг медийной кухни со всеми ее грязными делишками, меня так зацепит, вообще не читала бы.

– Сказала журналист The Hollywood Reporter, которая никогда не прибегала к коварным манипуляциям и не вершила грязные делишки.

Патриция, совесть которой не так давно была замешана в одной такой бессовестной манипуляции, тактично промолчала, выказывая недовольство одним своим видом. А Джаред, поняв, что пока можно выводить из себя Бэйтман вполне безнаказанно, решил продолжить эксперимент, дабы узнать пределы допустимого.

– И все-таки среди всех героев романа ты выбрала самого большого мечтателя. Безумного святого. Наверно, есть в тебе что-то хорошее, Патриция Бэйтман. Что-то не присущее беспринципным журналюгам, – Джей хитро прищурился, наблюдая, как Патти медленно восстанавливает самообладание, выпуская из рук скомканную салфетку.

– Была бы я беспринципной, то занималась бы терками вокруг лосося со всей бессмысленностью и суетностью политического обозревателя, который пытается убедить себя и аудиторию в собственной важности. Вместо этого я занимаюсь светской жизнью и не питаю иллюзий о вечном, потому что знаю, что все вещи проходящи, точно сезоны моды.

– Я так и знал, что ты оценишь глубину моей личности и решишься-таки на настоящее свидание. Вся эта идея с дружеским ужином ведь с самого начала была для отвода глаз, правда? – Джаред переигрывал, намеренно добавляя своим движениям и мимическим выражениям гротескности.

Они подошли к грани, где Патриция должна была сменить свою самурайски-холодную манеру разговора всплеском раздражения, который бы подтвердил желаемые выводы, но вместо этого девушка лишь рассмеялась, громко и искренне. Сомнений не было, Лето слишком внимательно за ней следил, чтобы не заметить фальши.

– Я не удивлюсь, если ужинать нам придется действительно вдвоем. Можешь потом поблагодарить Робин, – отдышавшись, ответила Патти, – она сейчас, небось, сидит посреди огромной кучи шмотья и думает, с чем ее новая пара ботинок будет смотреться не так ужасно.

Вспомнив страхолюдные Maison Margiela, Патриция Бэйтман вновь залилась смехом.

 

  
Подозрения Патриции Бэйтман были не напрасны. Робби знала, что пиздец как сильно может опоздать, но это не мешало ей в ужасе переворачивать свой гардероб. Она устала примерять платья, топы, юбки, которые бы хоть как-то прилично смотрелись с меховыми башмачками. Но все выглядело ужасно.

Девушка взглянула на часы и обессилено упала поперек своей кровати, заваленной одеждой. На экране ноутбука M.I.A. размахивала руками, допевая свою отвязную «Bad Girls». Робин перевернулась на спину и начала тихонько подпевать, обводя взглядом свою комнату. На спинке кресла валялась кепка цвета золотистого металлика из прошлогодней коллекции Stella McCartney.

– У меня где-то была клевая курточка, – молнией рванув к шкафу, Уильямс снова с головой исчезла в мире вешалок и шуршащих тканей.

Наконец найдя нужную шмотку, Робби наспех натянула короткие джинсовые шорты и черный тонкий свитер, который полностью открывал ее живот. Еще полчаса понадобилось ей для того, чтобы уложить волосы и намазать живот маслом с эффектом сияния от Victoria's Secret, аромат которого мог перебить даже самые «ядерные» духи. Теперь она благоухала, как гребаное фруктовое желе, но ей самой это не приносило абсолютно никакого неудобства.

Когда в дверь громко постучали, Роббс, выругавшись, вставила в левое ухо огромную серьгу-кольцо и вприпрыжку выбежала из своей комнаты.

Джек стоял на пороге с огромным букетом роз. Именно таких роз, которые она в прошлый раз отправила в мусорное ведро. Про себя Робин вдруг стало как-то стыдно за то, что ей в голову вообще могло прийти так поступить с цветами, которые прислал для нее Джек, очевидно, от всего сердца.

– Ты еще не готова, – Уайт улыбнулся, с усмешкой глядя на ее оголенный живот, натертый чем-то отвратительно блестящим.  
– Пожалуйста, дай мне пять минут! – Уильямс приняла из его рук букет и смущенно опустила ресницы. – Очень красивые цветы... И, знаешь, спасибо, что согласился прилететь и пойти со мной на этот ужин. Я ведь знаю, как тяжело тебе вырваться во время тура и...

Мужчина подошел ближе и приложил палец к ее губам, заставив замолчать.

– Милая, я просто хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива, – произнес он. – И если для этого мне нужно быть сегодня здесь, значит, я буду здесь.

Бинго! Джек увидел этот огонек в ее огромных доверчивых глазах и понял, что теперь ему уже пора перестать трястись из-за того, что произошло в Нью-Йорке. Робин была просто очередной из тех женщин, которым достаточно пары ласковых фраз, чтобы забыть обо всем на свете.

– Джек!.. – девушка бросила букет на стол и обвила руками его шею, прижимаясь к груди Уайта всем телом. – Я так боялась, что больше никогда не смогу обнять тебя вот так...

Объятия Джека были полны целомудрия. Он положил ладони на спину Робби и нежно погладил девушку по волосам. Конечно, он боролся с собой. Боролся с отвращением, которое начал испытывать, как только почувствовал приторно-сладкий аромат ее парфюма. На секунду у него даже возникло ощущение, будто он обнимает огромную фруктовую конфету. Нет, выносить этот запах, ее тепло и гребаные нежности совершенно невозможно! Черт бы побрал все это дерьмо!

– Робин, если мы задержимся еще немного, то непременно опоздаем, – Джек мягко отодвинул ее и сдержанно улыбнулся. – Не люблю опаздывать.

Уильямс как по команде метнулась в свою комнату, и не успел Джек вздохнуть свободным от ее тошнотворных духов воздухом, наслаждаясь мыслями о том, что еще немного, и он сможет лицезреть Патрицию Бэйтман на протяжении всего ужина, девушка уже вновь стояла перед ним. Робби широко улыбалась, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. С ноги на ногу... С ноги на ногу, на которых красовались меховые тапочки, похожие на... На полный пиздец похожие!

– Ты собираешься пойти в ресторан ТАК? – Уайт с ужасом оглядел Робин с головы до ног.

– Ну, да, – она улыбнулась и, надев на голову кепку, покрутилась перед огромным зеркалом в гостиной. – Между прочим, Бейонсе и Рианна всегда так ходят. Обожаю их!

– А, ну конечно!.. – Джек медленно опустился на край дивана. – Робби, ты действительно не хочешь переодеться?

Девушка с обидой посмотрела на гитариста и ответила:

– Я же ничего не говорю тебе о том, что ты собираешься идти в ресторан в этой шляпе! – она махнула рукой на белоснежный головной убор Джека, который прекрасно сочетался с классическим черным костюмом, в коем пришел мужчина. – А, между прочим, так даже по улицам никто не ходит!

– Раньше все носили шляпы, – сухо произнес Джек. – А женщины носили платья. И очень жаль, что теперь эти традиции поддерживают лишь единицы.

– Если тебе не нравится, как я выгляжу!.. То я... Я... – Робин опустила глаза и приготовилась разрыдаться от обиды.

Но Уайт предвидел это. Поэтому подошел к девушке и, обняв ее, чмокнул в макушку, предварительно сняв с Робин ужасную кепку.

– Ты просто ослепила меня своей красотой, – притянув к себе Роббс, Джек провел пальцами по ее щеке. – Ты прекрасна.

Почувствовав его снова так близко, Робин потянулась за поцелуем, выставив вперед подбородок.

– Идем, нас уже ждут, – единственное, что получила она от Джека, перед тем как они оба покинули квартиру Робин, одновременно испытывая смешанные чувства. Чувства, которые необходимо было заесть хорошим стейком и запить напитком покрепче.

 

 

Патти смеялась, запрокинув голову и прищурив глаза, он успел забыть, как она хороша, когда не строит из себя форменную суку. Все эти моменты, когда она подтрунивала над ним, доводя до белого каления, теперь вспоминались совершенно иначе. Джеку Уайту недоставало всей Патриции Бэйтман, и он был рад обнаружить, что она не переросла окончательно своей по-детски милой способности забыться в веселье.

Он был не единственным, кто смотрел на Бэйтман с неприкрытым любопытством, она всегда умела привлекать к себе внимание и восхищенные взгляды. И сейчас они сменялись недоумением, обратившись на визави девушки. Уайт был морально готов вновь увидеть Майкла Фассбендера и терпеть его фамильярные «Как тур, мужик?». Но рядом с Патрицией Бэйтман сидел какой-то розовоголовый фрик в одежде, которую прежде даже бездомные не надели бы.

– Я даже прослезилась, – призналась Патти, отдышавшись, – передай своему коварному братцу, что я обязательно прикрою тебя перед всеми веганами мира, взяв всю вину и стейки на себя.

– Держи полотенчик, – Джей тут же услужливо протянул ей тряпичную салфетку, чтобы она утерла слезы.

– Мне вот всегда было интересно. Считается ли нарушением веганских заповедей поцеловать после свидания девушку, которая пила вино и ела мясное? – веселый тон постепенно сходил на нет, становился отвлеченным.

Патти обернулась на шум у входа, и внутри все похолодело.

– Если это предложение, то я готов нарушить сразу две заповеди вегана, – поспешно согласился Лето, улыбаясь.

Взгляд Джека был прикован к очередному недомерку, который мило болтал с девушкой. Такие часто крутились возле Патриции и прежде, когда она работала в FILTER. Глупые мальчишки с сережками в ушах и жуткими татуировками, которые мечтают взять интервью у рок-легенд, и не менее глупые мальчишки с гитарами, которые, наслаждаясь временной любовью малолетних фанаток, считают, что словили удачу за хвост и вписали свое имя в Зал славы рок-н-ролла.

Джек не заметил, как Робин остановилась, фотографируясь с какими-то девицами, не заметил он и официантки, лавировавшей среди столиков. Она же, отвлекшись на шум вокруг Уильямс, тоже не успела вовремя увернуться, и теперь собирала осколки разбитых бокалов, рассыпаясь в извинениях перед Уайтом, который, хмыкнув, переступил через нее и пошел дальше.

Патриция Бэйтман могла безошибочно узнать Джека Уайта, будь он хоть в спортивном костюме (от такого видения девушка улыбнулась, хотя и не ослабила хватку), но его чертов франтовский костюм и шляпу было не спутать ни с чем.

– Все в порядке? – заботливо спросил Лето.

Девушка непонимающе уставилась на него, будто только вспомнила о его существовании, а потом перевела взгляд на свою руку, мертвой хваткой вцепившуюся в его.

– Д-да, – согласилась Патти, отпуская руку мужчины. Подержалась за полотенце, называется. – Прости, задумалась.

– Патти! – впереди Джека возникла Робин и, заметив подругу, помчалась к столику.

В коротком свитере и шортах, которые вряд ли надела бы даже официантка Hooters, она выглядела почти до пошлости вызывающе, что должно было бы уже довести Джека до ручки. Патриция, забыв на миг о первом шоке, дала волю злорадству. И чертовы жуткие мохнатые копыта, которые кто-то решил назвать ботинками, смотрелись в этом ансамбле очень даже органично.

– Какая прелесть! – Робби погладила «лапы» шапки Джея, узлом свисающие у него вокруг шеи. – Я тоже хотела себе такую.

Лето приветливо улыбнулся, с интересом разглядывая Робин, затем поднялся и протянул руку Джеку, который только подошел к столику.

– А вы, кстати, знаете друг друга? – Уильямс плюхнулась на стул, кивая Джеку на Джареда. – Всегда было интересно, как там вы все в одной музыкальной тусовке крутитесь!..

После крепкого рукопожатия Уайт устроился рядом с Робин и, сделав жест официантке, наконец позволил себе заглянуть в глаза Патриции. Всего несколько секунд. И Бэйтман начала нервно теребить салфетку, лежащую на столе.

– Рад встрече, Бэйтман, – пропустив мимо ушей вопрос Робин, Джек обратился к Патти.

– Нашел немного времени на отдых и решил провести его, ужиная с простыми смертными? – самая очаровательная улыбка, которую только могла выдавить из себя молодая женщина, не помогала Бэйтман скрыть свое раздражение.

– Иногда меня это развлекает, знаешь ли, – оскалился Уайт, раскрывая меню. Затем обернулся на Робби, которая с недоумением следила за их словесной перепалкой, и спросил: – Милая, что ты будешь пить?

У Патти внутри все перевернулось от этого притворно-нежного тона. И ей стоило огромных усилий сдержать себя и не воткнуть в руку Джека вилку, которая лежала совсем рядом с ее собственной рукой. Воткнуть и провернуть против часовой стрелки несколько раз. Ебаный ублюдок!

– Кстати, я слышал, здесь отличная кухня, – Уайт мельком взглянул на Джареда. – Часто здесь бываешь?

В ответ мужчина тепло рассмеялся, вызвав тем самым улыбку у Патти, которую его смех немного отвлек от мыслей о кровавой расправе.

– На самом деле, нет, – ответил он Джеку. – Я не ем мяса, поэтому не ужинал здесь. Это Патриция выбирала ресторан.

– Не ешь мяса?!. – с насмешкой Уайт посмотрел на Джареда и отложил меню. – Я думал, ты уже давно перерос Джастина Бибера и перестал гоняться за модой.

На несколько секунд за столом повисла напряженная тишина. Патти сделала глоток минеральной воды из своего бокала и с вызовом посмотрела на Джека.

– Я хочу вот этот коктейль! – Робин улыбнулась и ткнула пальцем в меню, разворачивая его перед официанткой, которая в этот момент подошла к их столику.

Проследив за тонким пальчиком Роббс, которым та елозила по меню, Джек вскинул брови и ледяным тоном произнес, обращаясь к официантке:

– Принесите девушке бокал бордо, – он смерил Робин взглядом, который был обязан заставить ее замолчать прежде, чем девушка даже попытается что-то возразить. И вновь заговорил с официанткой: – Самого лучшего, которое у вас есть. А мне бокал виски. И не вздумайте принести сюда какое-нибудь дешевое дерьмо! Вы хорошо поняли?

Несчастная работница ресторана только кивала и хлопала ресницами, боясь навлечь на себя гнев столь дорогого гостя. Она уже собиралась уходить, как вдруг Джаред окликнул ее и попросил задержаться.

– Джек, мне кажется, Робин хотела коктейль, а ты не расслышал и заказал ей вино, – Лето произносил каждое слово, точно выносил обвинительный приговор в зале суда. – Эй, Робин, какой коктейль ты хотела?..

Уильямс стушевалась и, смущенно улыбаясь, ответила:

– Все в порядке, я с удовольствием выпью вина...

– Но я думал ты…

– Кажется, это у тебя проблемы со слухом, Джаред, – Патриция заметила, как Джек впился пальцами в край стола. – Моя женщина сказала, что будет пить вино.

– Но только после того, как ты решил это за нее, – Лето с усмешкой посмотрел на багровеющего от злости Джека.

– И теперь ты думаешь, что мы должны обсудить мое решение?! – Уайт приподнялся со своего стула. – Лучше закажи себе хороший стейк и заткнись. Может быть, после того как ты нормально поешь, сможешь наконец написать хотя бы одну приличную песню, а не то дерьмо, которое я слышал!.. Ты даже не похож на мужика, ты – ебаный фрик! Все, что ты можешь, это привлекать внимание к своей персоне розовым цветом волос и этими ублюдскими шмотками. Ведь твоя музыка не способна выжить сама по себе! Ты такой же низкопробный мудила, как и все!

Приподнимаясь следом за Джеком, Лето сжал кулаки и с совершенно безумным взглядом ответил:

– Как забавно слышать все это от человека, которому нужно унижать женщину для того, чтобы почувствовать себя крутым мужиком!..

– Эй, мальчики, хватит! – Патриция вскочила на ноги, заметив за столиком в углу какого-то мужика с небольшим фотоаппаратом. – Присядьте, никому из вас, я уверена, не нужен публичный скандал. Джек, пожалуйста!

Уайт посмотрел на Бэйтман и, точно подчиняясь каким-то чувствам, которые, как он думал, давно угасли, исчезли в прошлом, послушно опустился на стул.

Робин осторожно взяла его руку в свою ладонь и прошептала:

– Если хочешь, мы можем уйти...

– Нет, нет... – мужчина сжал ее руку. – Все хорошо.

– Принеси нам всем виски и побыстрее! – скомандовала Патриция испуганной официантке. – Ты, что, блядь, умерла?!

Джаред посмотрел на Патти так, точно задал беззвучный вопрос. Затем тоже опустился на свое место за столиком и обратился к Джеку, вновь первым протягивая ему руку:

– Извини. Забудем это?

И если бы не умоляющий взгляд Бэйтман, которая была, кажется, напряжена не меньше, чем он сам, Джек ни за что на свете не пожал бы Джареду Лето руку во второй раз за этот недолгий вечер. Он, скорее, вытащил бы этого ебаного задохлика на улицу и отхуячил до посинения на глазах у всех. Но она смотрела. Она ждала его решения. Она вновь смотрела на него. И это многое могло изменить.

– Извини, я, наверное, просто чертовски устал за последнее время, – ответил Уайт, пожав протянутую ладонь Лето.

– Бывает, – понимающе кивнул Джаред. – Я знаю, как тяжело бывает вырваться, когда твой тур расписан на несколько месяцев вперед.

Джек выдавил из себя подобие улыбки. Официантка принесла поднос с напитками.

«Прости», – одними губами прошептала Патти Джареду, пока общее внимание отвлекла на себя девушка, дрожащими руками расставляющая напитки на стол. Бэйтман хотелось вложить в это «прости» много больше, она искренне сожалела о том, вечер начался как гребаная катастрофа, что ему пришлось выслушать оскорбления от единственного мудака за этим столом. Она прекрасно знала, как сложно было ему выкроить время в напряженном графике, пожертвовать спокойным вечером с семьей. И ради чего? Ради того, чтобы заявился этот напыщенный ублюдок и заявил о своем скотском характере во всеуслышание, будто и так этого не видно. Джей явно пришел сюда не за дешевой сериальной драмой.

Лето тепло улыбнулся ей в ответ, и если бы она лично не была свидетельницей того, в какого бескомпромиссного маньяка он превращается во время работы, то смело отмела бы все слухи о его тирании и крайней степени несговорчивости в решении любого рода вопросов. Эта очаровательная улыбка и по-детски светлый взгляд. Если бы на фотосете он не командовал не хуже Патти, она бы поверила. Вновь спокойный, словно Будда, Лето уберег Бэйтман от того, чтобы влить в себя весь виски залпом. Она только пригубила его из вежливости, присоединившись к остальным.

– А мы ведь, пока вы не пришли, обсуждали одну книгу. Там как раз один из конфликтов заключается в попытке взаимодействия традиционного Востока и технократического Запада, – Джей дипломатично подкинул тему для разговора вместе с камнем в огород Джека.

– Традиция – основа любого общества, семьи, а не всякие гребаные смартфоны, – Уайт раздраженно покосился на Робин, которая нервно отложила свой «айфон» в сторону.

– Сказал шейх Джек ибн Уайт и спеленал всех своих музыканток в паранджу, – хмыкнула Бэйтман, расслабившись после нескольких глотков виски, и улыбнулась.

– Твой любимый персонаж, – напомнил Лето. – Мужчина твоей мечты.

А следом за этими словами улыбнулся и Джек так, будто сама Патти признала, что все еще неравнодушна к нему.

– А еще он был очень даже не против технологий, не отрицая при этом своего наследия. Не передергивай, Джей. Он мне понравился, потому что был визионером и сумасшедшим в равной степени, а не потому что держал своих жен в отдельном крыле и гордился, как павлин, древним, точно пески Йемена, родовым гнездом. У них с Джеком явно разные приоритеты.

Робин Уильямс откровенно скучала, она допила свой виски почти сразу, как разговор ушел в метафизические дебри, которые должны были красиво оправдать взаимные оскорбления. Она всегда наивно считала вот эти культурные удары исподтишка многим хуже старого доброго «иди на хуй». Потому девушка нашла себе занятие поинтереснее, потянувшись в сторону Лето, она начала теребить его хаски-шапку, дергая ту за уши и гладя по загривку. Джаред на мгновение отвлекся от разгорающейся дискуссии, чтобы отдать бедного зверя в полное и безраздельное владение Робби к ее неописуемому счастью.

– Вы уже давно знаете друг друга?.. – вопросительная интонация сохранилась скорее для формы.

– Пять или шесть лет назад Патриция брала у меня интервью для FILTER. Помню, я тогда еще разозлился, что ко мне прислали девчонку, – усмехнулся Джек, смотря на Бэйтман.

– И это был сущий кошмар, – для девушки эти воспоминания были не из приятных, – все слухи, которыми меня пугали коллеги, сбылись в двойном объеме. Два часа спустя я всерьез думала распрощаться с карьерой журналиста, послать все к чертям, купить билет на Грэйхаунд настолько далеко, насколько хватит денег и бежать, пока ужас не уляжется.

Джаред положил руку ей на плечо, и девушка благодарно приняла утешения.

– Но в итоге она пришла к нам с братом, и мы вместе напились, ругая Уайта на чем свет стоит, – весело захихикала Робин, примеряя шапку. – Прости, Джек.

– И написала вполне сносную статью, – Уайт опять проигнорировал девушку.

Патти хотела было сказать, что из его уст это фактически похвала, но застыла, наблюдая за Уильямс. Эта самоубийца потянулась за шляпой Джека, нахлобучивая ее себе на голову, и пока тот не успел опомниться, надела на него зверошапку.

– Джек, ты просто чудо! – залепетала Уильямс. – Тебе так идет. Пожалуйста, подожди секундочку, только не снимай. – И потянулась за телефоном.

Джек не успел снять шапку до того, как Робин сфотографировала его. Поймав на себе раздраженный взгляд музыканта, Уильямс осторожно приблизилась к мужчине и чмокнула в щеку.

– Ну не злись, – прошептала она. – Уверена, всем понравится это милое фото.

– Не сомневаюсь, – процедил Уайт сквозь зубы. После посмотрел на Патрицию и добавил: – Сейчас многим нравятся дураки.

Пожалуй, это была последняя колкость, которую произнес Джек до конца ужина. Когда принесли еду, он лишь с неприязнью косился на салат для Джея, тщательно пережевывая свой стейк и предпочитая по большей части молчать. Робби напротив болтала без умолку, рассказывая всем какие-то забавные истории, в то время как Патти наблюдала за Джаредом.

Быть может, она и правда не оценила его по достоинству? Лето был дружелюбным, забавным и даже милым. Да, чертовски милым. Если не сказать больше. Ведь когда он поднимал на Бэйтман свои огромные голубые глаза и спрашивал что-то или просто улыбался, ей хотелось, чтобы это не заканчивалось так быстро. А еще его голос... Она никогда не думала, что чей-то голос может быть настолько приятным ее слуху. Еще немного, и это будет первый оргазм ушной раковины в истории человечества!

Пригубив немного из своего бокала, она медленно, почти против воли, перевела взгляд на Джека. И это был совершенно другой мир. Да, в Джеке и правда был целый мир для нее когда-то, но теперь... Теперь она гадала про себя, неужели он действительно стал тем человеком, о котором пишут в прессе? Вспыльчивый, озлобленный, зацикленный на себе параноик, который хочет контролировать все вокруг. Но ведь эта жадность в его глазах, с которой он смотрел на нее весь вечер, ведь она никуда не исчезла... А еще Робин. Нет, она никогда не простит ему то, что он сделал!

Почувствовав на себе взгляд Патти, Джек посмотрел на нее. Взглянул как-то странно, без тени улыбки. От этих глаз Бэйтман захотелось убежать, скрыться, навсегда спрятаться в своей комнате, укутавшись с головой в теплый плед. Слишком холодно, черт возьми. Слишком больно.

– Да, такие только у Рианны и у меня! – между тем Уильямс с гордостью демонстрировала Джареду свои мохнатые туфли, от которых тот, несомненно, пришел в восторг. – О, слышите, какая песня классная?

Фоном тихо играла «Love Me Or Leave Me» Нины Симон. Роббс начала с улыбкой постукивать пальцами по краю стола, изображая игру на невидимых клавишах.

– Это не Рианна, ты что-то путаешь, – с ухмылкой проговорил Уайт, глядя на Робби.

– Я знаю... – не поняв очередного гениального подъеба со стороны Джека, ответила она.

Патриция издала громкий мученический вздох и опрокинула в себя остатки виски. Джей с интересом посмотрел на нее, отложив в сторону вилку.

– Ты устала? – спросил он, внезапно накрыв ее ладонь своей.

Бэйтман отдернула руку и сдержанно улыбнулась. Слишком смело с его стороны вот так вести себя с ней. Будто он решил, что после этого ужина она отправиться прямиком в его постель.

– Немного, – ответила наконец Патти.

– Мне кажется, ты обманываешь всех собравшихся за этим столом сегодня, Патриция Бэйтман, – театрально произнес Лето, разводя руками. – Всех, кто делил с тобой трапезу. И нет тебе прощения.

Робин звонко рассмеялась.

– Черт, ладно, – на лице Патриции выступил легкий румянец от выпитого за ужином. Она улыбнулась Джею, убирая за ухо прядь волос, и тихо сказала в ответ: – На самом деле, я мечтаю отдаться мягкости своей кровати сейчас гораздо больше, чем ты думаешь.

– Тогда, пожалуй, нам лучше попросить счет, – Джек со злостью звякнул ножиком для мяса о край тарелки, заставив Роббс вздрогнуть.

– Самое время, – в тон ему проговорила Патти.

На выходе поджидали папарацци. Джек несколько напрягся и пропустил вперед Джареда и Робин, которые увлеченно болтали, пытаясь поделить между собой зверошапку. В этот момент Патриция подошла к гитаристу и взяла его под руку.

Уайт с ухмылкой посмотрел в лицо Бэйтман.

– Что это за хрень? – спросил он тихо, чувствуя, как Бэйтман плотнее прижимается к его боку.

– Это лучше ты скажи мне, что за хрень, Джек?!. – улыбаясь, Патти ногтями впилась в его руку, пытаясь вложить в это как можно больше силы.

– Не понимаю...

– Я видела синяки на шее Робин после поездки в Нью-Йорк, ублюдок!.. – горячий шепот Патриции заставил Уайта остановиться практически в дверях ресторана. – Не думай, что это сойдет тебе с рук!.. Я публично размажу тебя в прессе, как ебаный кусок свежего собачьего дерьма по асфальту, Джек, если ты не исчезнешь из жизни Робби после этого вечера!..

– Ты хотела сказать, если я не исчезну из твоей жизни? – спокойно и холодно он произносил каждое слово.

Патти посмотрела на Джареда и Робин, которые фотографировались в шапке по очереди, заливаясь смехом. Она предпочла бы не слышать этого вопроса вовсе.

Джек, пользуясь моментом, когда всё внимание назойливых фотографов перетянул на себя Лето, наклонился к Патриции и тихонько прошептал, едва касаясь губами мочки ее уха:

– Этого не будет, сука... Никогда не будет. И не вздумай больше пытаться запугать меня, иначе я сделаю тебе гораздо больнее, чем твоей подружке-потаскухе!..

Резко отстранившись, Патриция почувствовала, как по спине ее пробежал холодок.

– Эй, вы застряли там? – крикнул Джаред, наконец оглянувшись на нее и Джека. – Такси уже здесь. Будем целоваться на прощание?

Уайт скривился от одной мысли о поцелуе с фронтменом 30 Seconds To Mars и подошел к Робин, которая к тому моменту, наконец, спрятала в сумочку свой «айфон».

– Все в порядке? – спросила Уильямс, заглядывая Джеку в глаза. – Ты какой-то грустный.

– Мысли о том, что мне вновь придется расстаться с тобой на некоторое время совершенно не радуют, – нарочито громко произнес Уайт, наблюдая за Патти, которая стояла рядом, облокотившись на дверцу такси.

Робин прижалась к Джеку и от удовольствия закрыла глаза, наслаждаясь терпким густым ароматом его парфюма. Этот мужчина был именно тем, за кого она не задумываясь отдала бы жизнь и много больше.

– Тебе обязательно улетать прямо сегодня? – умоляюще простонала Уильямс, поднимая глаза на мужчину.

– Конечно, Робби, sold out на всех предстоящих шоу мистера Уайта довольно веская причина, чтобы уехать именно сейчас, – рассвирепев от злости, практически выкрикнула Патриция. – А ты обещала сходить со мной завтра утром на йогу!

Робин с вызовом посмотрела на подругу и ответила:

– Это может и подождать!

– Нет, не может, милая! – Бэйтман подошла к девушке и схватив ее за руку, практически вырвала из объятий Джека. – У тебя зад в этих шортах просто огромный! Собираешься и дальше его отращивать, пренебрегая тренировками?! Марк Джейкобс не будет в восторге от того, что модель, которую он привлек к сотрудничеству, гребаная жируха!

Это действовало всегда. И этот раз не стал исключением. Робин вспыхнула и, точно вернувшись из страны грез к суровой реальности, в которой жир на жопе – кошмар номер один, быстро попрощавшись с Джеком и Джаредом, залезла в такси.

Уайта ждал его шофер. Он не стал обременять себя долгими прощаниями, решив, что кивка головы для Джея и Патти и так будет слишком много.

– Знаешь, я думаю, мы чудесно провели время, – проговорил Лето, как только машина с Джеком тронулась с места. – Джек Уайт лучшая компания, в которой я ужинал.

Прыснув со смеху, Патти посмотрела на мужчину и произнесла вполголоса, боясь, что Робин ее услышит:

– Это просто ебаный пиздец, а не компания. Мне, правда, жаль, что этот мудак испортил нам вечер.

В этот момент Джаред приблизился к Патти и уже собирался чмокнуть на прощание в щеку, как та неожиданно повернула голову, и короткий поцелуй Лето теперь горел на губах девушки.

Несколько по-детски растерявшись, Джей быстро отстранился и произнес, опустив глаза:

– Извини, я хотел...

– Это настоящая наглость! – Патриция залезла в такси и, обернувшись, уже из машины добавила: – Доброй ночи, Джей.

Когда такси скрылось за ближайшим поворотом, Джаред кончиками пальцев дотронулся до своих губ, все еще хранящих тепло губ Патриции Бэйтман, и про себя улыбнулся. Отпустив машину, которая дожидалась его самого, он не спеша побрел вдоль улицы, любуясь маленькими звездами, которые усыпали ночное небо над Лос-Анджелесом.

Сегодня что-то изменилось.


	9. Hassliebe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка и картинки: http://bit.ly/29Psj2E

Мэйси в очередной раз обыграла Тома. Эта дурацкая игрушка на смартфоне, теперь он и сам вошел в азарт. Короткие перерывы в течение съемочного дня стали проходить в нешуточных сражениях. И Том немного злился. Злился на Мэйси, которая в очередной раз оставила его с носом и ушла за кофе, громко смеясь.

Томас несколько раз выругался на родном языке и закурил, опускаясь на свой стул. Настроение у него было паршивым. За последние несколько дней мужчина не позволял себе даже думать о Робин, но образ ее упрямо не желал исчезать из его мыслей. Особенно тоскливо становилось по вечерам, когда работа подходила к концу. В такие моменты одиночество ощущалось сильнее, и безумно хотелось, чтобы очередной номер очередного отеля вдруг оказался его уютной мансардой в родном городе.

Влашиха не был одним из тех жутко сентиментальных парней, которые тоскуют по своим семьям и готовы каждый вечер висеть на телефоне, осыпая нежностями подруг, но сейчас... Сейчас он едва справлялся с тем, чтобы не начать надираться каждый вечер. Чтобы перестать думать. Чтобы прогнать из своей головы женщину, которая отказала ему во всем том, что он даже не успел предложить.

– Я принесла тебе кофе, – голос Мэйси раздался прямо из-за плеча. – Чтобы ты не злился.

– Спасибо, – мужчина широко улыбнулся, принимая из рук молодой актрисы пластиковый стаканчик с напитком. – Я все равно тебя обыграю. В следующий раз.

Прищурившись, Мэйси взглянула на экран «айфона» Тома и спросила с ухмылкой:

– А кто такая Робин Уильямс?

– Моя будущая жена, – с раздражением ответил Влашиха и поспешил закрыть страничку инстаграма Робби. – Как считаешь, хороший выбор?

– Блин, я же серьезно, – Мэйси залезла на стул рядом с Томом и, вытащив свой смартфон, начала что-то гуглить. – Мне кажется, я эту девушку видела где-то но... А... Ну, да! Это она!

Том сделал глоток кофе и вымученно вздохнул.

– Точно она, – не унималась Мэйси. – Духи рекламирует. Такая красивая! Ого, она с Джаредом Лето тусуется!

– Покажи, – актер с интересом уставился в экран «айфона» своей коллеги по цеху. Мэйси вовсю изучала инстаграм Робин.

– Вчера в Лос-Анджелесе, – девушка развернула гаджет так, чтобы Тому было видно. – Какой-то ресторан, кажется. Они такие милые с этой шапкой!

На фотографии Роббс выглядела счастливой. И сексуальной. Очень сексуальной. Пошлой. Жуткие шорты. Боже, хоть бы она постоянно так и одевалась! Эта женщина создана, чтобы вообще ходить без одежды.

Несколько мгновений, ее улыбка с экрана смартфона, и вот он снова чувствует, как держал Робин в своих объятиях. Как она прижималась к нему на фотосессии для THR. Том с силой сжал пластиковый подлокотник и тихо спросил:

– Они вместе?..

Мэйси подняла на мужчину удивленные глаза:

– Ты это так спросил, будто сейчас пойдешь и зарежешь кого-то, – девушка хихикнула. – Так ты ее знаешь?

– Да, мы снимались вместе для одного журнала на прошлой неделе, – отчеканил Влашиха, снова потянувшись к пачке сигарет.

– А вот это уже интересно! – экранная Арья Старк потеряла ладошки, ехидно улыбаясь.

– Нет, не интересно, – Томас поднялся со стула.

Мэйси с недоумением посмотрела в след актеру, который быстрым шагом направился в сторону своего трейлера.

Она не успела сказать, что ревновать (если он, конечно, вообще ревнует, а не пытается прикалываться над ней) следует не к Джареду Лето. Предыдущее фото из инстаграма Робин Уильямс, на котором был запечатлен Джек Уайт в прелестной зверошапке, было подписано очень трогательно. Мэйси тихонько прочитала вслух:

– На ужине с мужчиной мечты...

Томас тоже прочитал это. Сидя на ступеньках своего трейлера и докуривая третью по счету сигарету за получасовой перерыв.

Он никогда еще не курил так много.

 

 

Патти нервно теребила сережку в ухе и смотрела на монитор невидящим взглядом. Даже живые мертвецы были живее Бэйтман, те хотя бы горели желанием заполучить свежий мозг, внутри Патриции же не тлело ни одного желания. После того как Дженси Мин устроила головомойку по поводу последних новостей из социальных лент, даже мозг самой Патриции Бэйтман стал неважен, девушка просто оставила его подыхать в гордом одиночестве. Сил добить несчастного из милосердия не было. Не так, совершенно не так она представляла себе начало рабочей недели.

Сперва эта долбаная йога с Робби, и стоило только запугивать ее жирной задницей, чтобы попасть в рабство очередному гуру своего дела и проделывать все эти глупые упражнения в поисках внутренней гармонии и прочей ерунды. Патрицию Бэйтман изрядно бесили все эти тренинги с их попыткой найти внутри каждого ебаный лотос или еще какой-то росток чистоты и непорочности. Лучше бы она пошла на бокс. Дать кому-то в морду перед сложной неделей звучит как лучший способ борьбы со стрессом.

Ни занятия спортом, ни утренний кофе, ни даже раздражение не помогли девушке окончательно проснуться. Усталость и нервное истощение – вот две вещи, которые изо дня в день приносило ей повышение. Она не чувствовала ни малейшего удовлетворения от унижения подчиненных, ни прочих преимуществ более высокой должности (вставать приходилось еще раньше, а оставаться допоздна еще чаще), даже до небольшого материального утешения оставалось дожить полмесяца. Единственное, что не давало Патриции забить на все это огромный болт, это упрямство. Девушка не собиралась сдаваться раньше своей предшественницы.

Именно поэтому она с завидным спокойствием и выдержкой выслушала мисс Мин, объяснила, почему TMZ опубликовали информацию о новой пассии Джареда Лето раньше THR, и не взорвалась громкой матерной тирадой, когда редактор попросила ее свести музыкального обозревателя с Джеком Уайтом, чтобы тот написал очерк о туре с группой.

Патти сама принесла себе кофе, напомнила коллегам о планерке и не убила Минни Манро. Все обеспокоено оглянулись, их шеф была сама не своя, а это первый звоночек к тому, что что-то идет не так. Никто в коллективе не сомневался в стойкости мисс Бэйтман, значит, временное затишье предвещало катастрофу глобальных масштабов. Не зря же она ходила к Дженси.

Пока отдел готовился к худшему на собрании, их шеф тихо сходила с ума одновременно от недосыпа и раздражения. Это было как смешать энергетик с абсентом, нажать педаль газа и тормоза одновременно, ни с чем не сравнимые яркие ощущения, которые тихо срывали крышу и мешали работать. Патти честно пыталась составить из кучи заметок разной степени сложности план на неделю, но вторник упрямо не хотел следовать за понедельником, а четверг за средой.

И Патти сдалась, она предалась любимому занятию Робин Уильямс. В ее теперешнем состоянии фешн-редактор могла только постить фотографии в инстаграм, сопровождая их грустными хештэгами, и насиловать канцелярские принадлежности. И если бы ее подопечные не были заняты лихорадочным поиском тем и предложений для планерки, они бы тут же заподозрили неладное. В инстаграме Патриции Бэйтман появилась фотография с изображением монитора компьютера, на котором висела цепочка из скрепок, до боли напоминающая петлю для виселицы. В последний момент она одумалась добавлять к ней пафосную «пинкфлойдовскую» приписку «goodbye cruel world» и остановилась на менее походящей на суицидальную записку «просто еще один понедельник, ничего особенного».

Минуты бесцельного просирания рабочего времени тянулись невероятно медленно, но Патти не могла да и не хотела брать себя в руки. Взять себя в руки означало вспомнить не только об обязательствах перед The Hollywood Reporter, но и чертов злополучный пятничный ужин со всеми вытекающими. С Джеем, который казался все милее и очаровательнее, чем более старательно она пыталась выбросить его из головы, с Робин, которая быстрее, чем она в свое время, рыла себе могилу, с гребаным уебком Уайтом, который угрожал ей. Этот мудила совершенно потерял голову от собственной невьебенности и теперь мнил себя едва ли не вторым после бога. И Бэйтман мечтала двинуть ему под жопу, чтобы он пошатнулся на своем пьедестале, а затем усесться там и, запасшись попкорном, наблюдать, как он падает. Но чтобы воплотить этот план в жизнь, надо было собраться.

– Ну же, тряпка, утри сопли, – проворчала она себе под нос, мотивируя наконец заняться делом.

Патти нажала «пробел», выводя компьютер из режима ожидания, и клацнула по иконке почтового клиента, где светилось одно непрочитанное сообщение. Оно было помечено отправителем как срочное, а в теме значилось длинное название, состоящее из фамилий учредителей. Обычно так выебывались только юристы, и это не сулило ничего хорошего. Бэйтман тут же потянулась за телефоном, чтобы юристы прислали кого-то разобраться с этим дерьмом, но потом передумала, решив пробежаться по его содержанию первой.

«19 октября 2015  
Мисс Патриции Бэйтман  
фешн-редактору  
The Hollywood Reporter  
5700 Уилшир бульв.  
Лос-Анджелес, КА 90036

Дорогая мисс Бэйтман,  
я пишу от имени моего клиента мистера Джеймса Хастингса, который поручил нашей фирме разрешение вопроса первостепенной важности, касающегося его предвыборной кампании».

Патти едва сдержала рвущийся наружу истеричный смех, за которым вполне мог бы последовать такой же нездоровый плач и визит к психиатру за таблетками, крайне рекомендованный Дженси Мин на основе показаний коллег. Этот ублюдок не смог сам сказать, что между ними все кончено. Какой к хуям из него будет сенатор, если он не может разобраться с одной-единственной бабой, которая никогда не подавала ему повода сомневаться в собственной адекватности? «Разрешение вопроса первостепенной важности», перечитала Патриция и презрительно хмыкнула.

Далее в тех же вычурных терминах и глупых по звучанию, но юридически безупречных формулировках ей предлагали появиться в офисе Картера с партнерами и подписать некоторые бумаги, в числе которых договор о неразглашении. Мистер Дуглас Картер, а именно он отвечал за сие эпистолярное безобразие, заверял, что содержание документов, как и время встречи, может быть изменено по желанию другой стороны, но очень недвусмысленно замечал, что лучше бы с этим не тянуть.

Патриции и самой не хотелось растягивать удовольствие, уж больно унизительным казалась необходимость подписывать какую-то глупую бумажку, основным тезисом которой было «не болтай». Будто она самоубийца какая и захочет пристального внимания коллег, разразись вокруг Джеймса сексуальный скандал. Патти сверилась со своим ежедневником, оснований подвигать обед в очаровательной компании адвокатов не было, потому она решила быстро набросать ответ и забыть об этом мероприятии до конца недели.

Из-за дверей послышался шум, возня и ругань. Патти оторвалась от письма и вскочила на ноги.

 

 

Кендрик Ламар утверждал, что его член больше, чем Эйфилева Башня. Он вещал об этом из огромных колонок, к которым Робин подключила свой «айпод», чтобы создать нужное настроение для прокачки мышц. Она была почти счастлива после ужина накануне вечером, но «жирный зад», которым напугала ее Патти, менял все в корне.

Уильямс была увлекающейся натурой. Она много по кому сходила с ума. Будь то звезды Голливуда, музыканты или персонажи из комиксов... Неважно. Эта девушка поклонялась своим собственным идолам и сходила по ним с ума. Но главным ее увлечением была она сама. Часами Робби могла любоваться своим отражением в зеркале, рассматривать фотографии и восхищаться тем, чего было у нее достаточно – своей красотой и сексуальностью.

Ее пугал лишний вес, плохая стрижка или отсутствие под рукой любимой туши для ресниц. Быть идеальной и быть идеалом, пожалуй, действительно сложно, но всегда стоит попробовать добиться большего, чем просто стройные ноги. С таким девизом по жизни Робин довольно часто превращалась в спортивного тирана и диетического задрота, чем жутко бесила Патти. Иногда.

После йоги поутру, которая должна была расслабить напряженную из-за своей «гигантской задницы» Уильямс, девушка решила продолжить работу над сжиганием жиров дома. Она со злостным упорством качала пресс, затем перешла к комплексу упражнений, которые нашла в интернете, и про себя читала вместе с Ламаром.

– И почему я не родилась черной?.. – Роббс смахнула со лба капельки пота и подошла к зеркалу. – Могла бы ходить с огромной жопой и не париться.

Пытаясь перевести дыхание, она немного убавила музыку и облокотилась на край стола. В эту минуту раздался тихий стук в дверь. Сначала Робби даже решила, что ей послышалось, но, когда стук повторился, она тихонько выругалась и, шаркая ногами, поплелась открывать.

– Роббси, привет! – Джаред Лето в идиотской разноцветной рубашке с рисунком, больше напоминающим инопланетные огурцы, стоял на пороге квартиры и улыбался, как ребенок. – Тренировка?

– Пытаюсь согнать с задницы жир, – пропуская мужчину внутрь, Робби закрыла дверь. – Я рада тебя видеть. Кстати, рубашка просто отпад! Кто дизайнер?

– А что, хочешь подарить такую же своему консервативному парню на Рождество? – Джей присел на диван.

Робин громко рассмеялась и несколько раз хлопнула в ладоши.

– Не думаю, что Джек будет такое носить, – девушка кивнула, приглашая Джареда пройти за собой на кухню. – Кофе, чай, сок, вода?

Музыкант оглядел светлую комнату с безумным часами в виде кота и, немного помедлив, забрался на один из высоких табуретов, которые стояли у стола.

– А у вас тут мило, – произнес он, приглаживая волосы. – Эта рубашка от Etro, и я буду чай. Есть зеленый?

Робби кивнула и щелкнула кнопкой электрического чайника.

– На самом деле я пришел к тебе за помощью, – вновь заговорил Джаред.

– Сделаю все, что в моих силах, только для начала приму душ, – Уильямс клятвенно подняла вверх руку.

– Силы твои мне не понадобятся, а вот если сходишь со мной в магазин и затем поможешь приготовить блинчики, то...

– Блинчики?! – девушка всплеснула руками. – Я не ем блинчики! Я же на диете!

Про себя Робин отметила, что сейчас сожрала бы целую тарелку блинов с малиновым джемом. Грязные, грязные мысли!

– Веганские блины не такие калорийные, Роббси, – Джей рассмеялся. – И вообще, они для Патти. Хочу устроить этой женщине-трудоголику уютный и вкусный вечер в компании лучшего парня на свете.

– То есть ты хочешь эксплуатировать меня как блинопека, а вечером выставить за дверь?.. – хитро прищуриваясь, Робин улыбнулась.

– Типа того, – Лето подпер щеку рукой. – Ты же не окажешь?

– Черт, ладно! – она снова улыбнулась. Обаяние Джареда действовало на нее, как валерьянка на кошку. – Схожу вечером в кино, раз уж вы хотите побыть наедине.

Чайник вскипел, и Робин поставила перед Джеем чашку, на которой был изображен один из персонажей South Park.

– Я в ванную, – Робин убрала за ухо выбившуюся из хвоста прядь. – Кстати, ты можешь допить чай и сходить в магазин, пока я буду там отмокать. В интернете уже пишут, что мы встречаемся. Не хочу, чтобы нас сфоткали папарацци и поженили к вечеру.

– Как скажешь, – Лето пожал плечами. – А ключ от двери мне где взять?

– На тумбочке валяется, прямо у входа! – крикнула ему в ответ Роббс уже из ванной.

 

 

– Надеюсь, ты хорошо поняла?.. – Джек Уайт наклонился к испуганной помощнице Патриции Бэйтман, которая вжалась в свое кресло. – Если в кабинет к мисс Бэйтман войдет кто-то, кроме меня, завтра на твоем месте будет сидеть другой человек. А ты до конца жизни будешь мыть сортиры в придорожных забегаловках.

Манро активно закивала головой и тихонько ответила:

– Да... Да, мистер Уайт, я все поняла. Если кто-то придет, я скажу, что у мисс Бэйтман совещание.

Джек угрожающе посмотрел на секретаршу и улыбнулся. От его улыбки у несчастной Манро чуть не началась истерика. Этот мужчина здорово ее напугал, ворвавшись в офис и обложив ругательствами ее и еще пару человек, которые тут же предпочли удалиться, предоставив Манро самой разгребать все это дерьмо.

– Вот и отлично, – сухо произнес Джек. – У меня и мисс Бэйтман действительно будет совещание.

С этими словами он скрылся за дверью кабинета Патриции.

Она стояла перед ним в красивом бардовом платье и выглядела такой удивленной.

– Не ожидала меня увидеть так скоро? – Джек за несколько шагов сократил расстояние между ними. Ее духи. Так и не сменила любимый парфюм.

– Что ты... – Патти не успела закончить фразу. Ладонь Джека заткнула ей рот гораздо быстрее.

Несколько мгновений, и все ее записи вместе с ручками, карандашами и офисным телефоном полетели на пол. Смахнув все одним резким движением руки, Джек прижал Патти к краю стола и тихо произнес:

– Если ты будешь орать, я сверну тебе шею, как гребаному цыпленку!..

Блестящие голубые глаза девушки наполнились слезами. Но эти слезы не могли утолить его жажду. Джеку нужна была совсем другая ее влажность.

Подхватив Патти, он усадил ее на стол. Прикосновения хуже раскаленного железа. Его жадные и торопливые руки гладили ее ноги и бедра. Пальцы грубо смыкались на нежной коже, точно тавруя ее. Выше. Дыхание Джека так близко. Его губы так близко. Поцелуев не будет. Слишком много ненависти в нем, но в ней ее больше. Ненависти Патриции хватит, чтобы убить его. Но не сегодня. Сегодня она беспомощна и почти пьяна от запаха его кожи и грубых ласк. Его руки повсюду. Это страх. Пуговицы на платье с треском оборвались и упали на пол. Он содрал с плеч девушки лиф и улыбнулся. Это безумие. В его глазах она теперь ничто. Обнажена и безоружна. Один на один со своим главным врагом.

Когда он начал поглаживать ее грудь, Бэйтман зажмурилась и крепко, почти со всей силой вцепилась в края своего рабочего стола.

Джек развел ее ноги в разные стороны и задрал вверх юбку платья. Он так нетерпелив. И, кажется, это всегда у него было. Сдвигая в сторону черное кружевное белье, Джек почти стонал от возбуждения. Приспустив брюки, он несколько раз провел рукой по своему члену и притянул Патти на самый край, еще ближе к себе. Но на краю были они оба.

Бэйтман пыталась сопротивляться, но Уайт лишь еще сильнее выходил из себя.

– Хватит дергаться, шлюха!.. – хватая девушку за подбородок, хрипло прошептал Джек.

– Я ненавижу тебя!.. – бросила в ответ Патти, также шепотом перед тем, как почувствовать внизу резкую боль.

Еле сдерживая себя от крика, девушка закусила губу. Он хотел быть внутри. Снова и снова.

– Какая же ты узкая… – раздалось над самым ее ухом.

Слишком сложно устоять. Теперь, когда Джек трахал ее. Он никогда не занимался любовью. Он не знал, что такое любовь. Он мог только дергаться внутри нее, сильнее сжимая соски Патти между своих пальцев. Ему было так хорошо. На какой-то миг желание поцеловать ее в приоткрытые губы стало таким сильным, что хотелось закричать. Ненависть сильнее. Каждое его движение, как наказание за обиду. Она становилась влажной и податливой гораздо быстрее, чем Джек поддался и горячо поцеловал Патти, чувствуя, как в этот момент она обняла его ногами.

Ей хотелось, чтобы он был еще глубже. Чтобы его член порвал ей внутренности, может быть, тогда она наконец смогла бы сдохнуть и забыть все это. Забыть то, что вспомнила теперь, когда его губы лишили ее последней надежды на спасение. Когда-то давно он уже трахал ее вот так. Грубо и грязно, усадив на капот своей драгоценной «теслы». От этих воспоминаний становилось трудно дышать. Патти начала подаваться бедрами навстречу его движениям и стонать, чувствуя, что сама сейчас кончит, опередив Джека, который продолжал яростно долбить ее обмякшее тело.

Его самый идеальный в мире хрен. Его огромные сильные руки. Капельки пота на его лице... Бэйтман ненавидела все это. Она почти любила. Слезы катились из ее глаз, и Джек притягивал ее лицо ближе, хватая рукой за шею. Он выскользнул из ее горячего лона и рывком стащил Патти вниз со стола. Девушка беспомощно упала на колени. Надрачивая себя, Джек подошел ближе и, больно дергая Бэйтман за волосы, заставил смотреть.

– Открой рот!.. – его приказы всегда должны исполняться.

Патриция пыталась отползти в сторону, но Джек лишь рывком вернул ее назад и, приподняв за волосы голову девушки, кончил прямо на лицо. Патти тихонько заскулила, чувствуя, как по ее подбородку теплая сперма Уайта скатывалась ниже, падая на грудь. От удовольствия мужчина издал глухой стон и, наконец, отпустил Патрицию, чувствуя, что теперь ему противно даже смотреть на эту женщину. Растрепанная и влажная. На лице тушь. Вздрагивая от рыданий, Патти обхватила себя руками и начала тихонько что-то бормотать. На мгновенье Джеком овладел ужас. Показалось, что она помешалась за несколько секунд, но, когда Бэйтман подняла голову и с ненавистью посмотрела на него, все изменилось. Он снова был готов растерзать свою жертву.

Натягивая брюки, Джек поправил рубашку и направился к двери. Затем оглянулся на девушку и сухо произнес:

– Я заплачу за это платье, или куплю тебе новое. Не плачь, Патриция Бэйтман.

Когда дверь за ним захлопнулась, с губ Патти сорвался приглушенный, полный отчаяния вопль. Ей хотелось, чтобы эта дверь захлопнулась навечно, отрезала ее не только от мудака Уайта, как же она сейчас его ненавидела, как никогда в жизни, но и от всего мира. Она просто не могла себя заставить смотреть в глаза подчиненным, вообще кого-то подчинять. Кто? Патриция блядь Бэйтман, которую отымели, как отребье.

Но если она этого не сделает сейчас, то больше никогда не выйдет из четырех стен страданий и отчаяния. Когда-то этот ублюдок уже едва не закрыл ее там, и она поклялась, что больше никто не сможет причинить ей боль. Никто, даже Джек Уайт. Патриция Бэйтман встала с колен, поправила лифчик и разорванное платье, дрожащими руками достала из сумочки зеркальце и методично, дотошно, шаг за шагом начала приводить себя в порядок. Никто не должен был увидеть ее слабости. Узнать, как близко к тому, чтобы разбиться вдребезги, она была.

– Минни Манро! – даже если бы бедная ассистентка была сейчас не на месте, крик Бэйтман достал бы ее из-под земли. – Какое именно слово из «никого ко мне не впускать» ты, тупая сука, не поняла?!

Патриция была на грани истерики, и единственным средством, чтобы держать себя в руках, было отдать бразды гневу и заставить самую очевидную виновницу произошедшего ответить за причиненные ей боль и унижение.

– Н-но ведь это был Д-джек Уайт… – промямлила неуверенно девушка, на глаза ее начали наворачиваться слезы.

– Да хоть папа блядь римский и святая инквизиция. Если я сказала, что не хочу никого видеть, значит, никого, особенно Джека мудака Уайта. Ясно?

– Я его предупреждала, просила подождать, – рыдала, жуя сопли, Манро, – но он ворвался в ваш кабинет, мисс Бэйтман.

– Значит, надо было вызвать охрану, идиотка! И они бы выпроводили его, как и любого другого нарушителя.

– Джека Уайта… да как… – меж всхлипываний едва можно было разобрать хоть одно связное слово.

– Это уже не твое блядское дело как. Какая же ты тупая, Манро! Мне надо подумать, как бы получить судебный запрет не только на этого уебка, но и на тебя. Не знаю даже, от кого из вас больше вреда! – крикнула Патти и захлопнула дверь так, что та едва не слетела с петель.

 

 

Когда чертов рабочий день наконец закончился, Патриция поняла, что в глубине души не хотела этого, она с ужасом ждала той минуты, когда ее коллеги покинут редакцию и оставят ее наедине с собственными мыслями. Она боялась, что если поддастся сдерживаемым эмоциям и начнет жалеть себя, то окажется где-то на соседней койке со своей предшественницей. Только ее проблемы будут куда серьезнее пристрастия к антидепрессантам.

Патриция Бэйтман чуть не убила свою гребаную ассистентку, обложила матом нескольких зазевавшихся на совещании журналистов и почти запустила вазой в одного из фотографов, который предложил перенести обсуждение нового дизайна их странички в интернете на завтра или на любой другой день, когда они, каждый обмозговав свою концепцию, смогут изложить свои мысли и претензии более четко (читай, взбесившийся редактор будет спокойнее). Гнев, всепоглощающая слепая ярость – вот как она боролась с подступающими рыданиями, со сдавливающей грудь болью и отчаянием. Патриция надеялась, что гребаная злость выжжет все дотла, оставив лишь горстку пепла и спасительную пустоту бесчувственности. Но вместо этого, она, точно ураган, подняла на поверхность все забытые воспоминания, все то, что девушка предпочитала бы никогда не вспоминать и не чувствовать.

А еще стыд. Несмотря на боль и грубость, несмотря на то, что Джек Уайт брал ее, как хотел, унижал, наказывал, насиловал, она стонала под ним, как шлюха. Да, так он ее и назвал. Шлюхой. И слово это эхом раздавалось у нее в голове. Ее тело предало ее. Ее разум предал ее. И кто она после этого? Кто она после того как не смогла защитить ни себя, ни Робин? Как она вообще думала кого-то защищать, если сама распласталась под ним, как шлюха. Вновь это хлесткое, противное, грязное слово.

Девушка содрогнулась, застегивая пиджак, вытащила из сумки «айпод» и долго бесцельно крутила колесико прокрутки в поисках неведомо чего, пока не остановилась на Skunk Anansie, чтобы жесткий вокал Скин выбил из нее всю эту дурь вместе с мыслями. На правах довольно успешного в прошлом музыкального журналиста Патти считала дебютный альбом ребят чуть ли не лучшим, что случилось с рок музыкой с женским вокалом за всю историю жанра, а теперь использовала этот шедевр, чтобы пережить непривычно длинную дорогу домой на общественном транспорте, ни на кого не сорвавшись.

План мисс Бэйтман был до гениального прост: появиться в Санта-Монике как можно позже, прокрасться в ванную за успокоительным, наглотаться таблеток в пределах разумного и распластаться на кровати до самого звонка будильника. И план был легко выполним: сказать Робби, что устала, уж ее бесцветный голос мог убедить кого угодно, и тихо просочиться к себе в комнату, пока подруга не включила свет и не просекла, что она выплакала к чертям весь свой тщательный утренний макияж.

Из кухни так уютно потянуло съестным, что Патти едва не поддалась первому порыву и не повелась на еду. Девушка усмехнулась, неужели железной воли Уильямс хватило лишь до вечера?

– Роббс, я дома, – сказала Патриция в тишину квартиры, удивительную, надо сказать, тишину, обычно о присутствии Уильямс дома буквально кричало нечто из ее плеера. – И чертовски устала, так что придется тебе поедать все, что ты там наготовила, самостоятельно.

Радость в голосе была настолько фальшивой, что ее забраковали бы даже в немом кино, но Патти отчаянно надеялась, что за расстояние до кухни некая волшебная сила сродни акустике внесет свои изменения и позволит Робин, поглощенной вкусной и здоровой пищей, поверить без лишних расспросов.

– Позволь, я помогу тебе, Патти, – мужской голос, в котором девушка не сразу узнала знакомую мягкость, заставил ее вздрогнуть.

Она отшатнулась от его прикосновения, едва сохраняя равновесие, и уставилась затравленным взглядом, прежде чем смогла взять себя в руки. Патриции оставалось лишь надеяться, что ее испуг остался незамеченным в неосвещенном коридоре.

– Ты так устала, что даже на ногах едва можешь устоять, – улыбнулся Джаред так по-доброму искренне и мило, что Патти едва не разрыдалась. Ничего общего с безумным оскалом Джека. – Нет ничего такого, что бы ни исправил хороший сытный ужин, – сказал он назидательным тоном и следом добавил, точно оправдываясь: – Любит говорить мой брат. Правда, обычно он имеет в виду хороший жирный стейк…

Простой, надежный, правда, слегка сумасшедший соседский парень Лето. Наверное, таким и должен быть соседский парень по версии Санта-Моники. И она сейчас совершенно не заслуживала его заботы. Грязная шлюха Патриция Бэйтман. Воспоминания пережитого ужаса вновь подступили волной, пытающейся захлестнуть сознание, девушка сжалась в комок, обнимая себя за плечи, закрываясь от мира, словно только так она смогла бы продержаться достаточно долго, чтобы не сорваться.

– Да ты вся дрожишь… – обеспокоено заметил Джей. – Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь?

Патти сцепила зубы, чтобы не дать подступившим к горлу рыданиям вырваться наружу. Она через силу улыбнулась и кивнула в знак согласия.

– А где Робин? – спросила вместо благодарности за беспокойство, за ужин, его участие и искренность. Если бы она позволила себе хоть какую-то эмоцию, отличную от безразличия, то не смогла сдержать рвущегося наружу отчаяния, которое не должно захлестнуть никого, кроме нее самой.

– Сбежала от соблазна. Она жаловалась на жирную жопу и, словно одержимая, твердила, что блины разрушат всю ее диету. Потому она сбежала из дому, как только я налил тесто на сковородку, хотя клятвенно обещала помочь.

– Очень на нее похоже, – немногословно согласилась Патти, предоставляя Джареду самому заботиться о поддержании разговора.

– Опять проблемы с этим рыжим несчастьем? Милли или…

– Минни.

– Точно. С чудной фамилией. Манро, черед «а», а не через «о», – он смешно перекривил писклявый голос ассистентки Патриции. – Могу посоветовать тебе отличных адвокатов, они найдут лазейку в любом, даже самом безнадежном случае.

– Не стоит, Джаред, – оборвала его девушка. – Я и сама прекрасно справлюсь со всеми своими проблемами.

Упоминание адвокатов окончательно загубило и без того безнадежный разговор. Патти вспомнила письмо от адвокатов будущего сенатора. За кого этот ублюдок Хастингс ее принимал? Неужели считал, что она купится на что? На заманчивое предложение от какого-то скандального журнальчика и расскажет о том, что у мистера богатого папика и вставал-то через раз? Чем этот будет ее покупать? Уж точно не платьем. Или решит, что и так достаточно профинансировал, чтобы заполучить подпись по первому же требованию.

Патриция Бэйтман подняла измученный взгляд на Джареда Лето, который не отрывался от тарелки, пытаясь выместить все свои смешанные чувства на несчастном блинчике. Прости, одними губами беззвучно произнесла девушка и отвернулась раньше, чем Джей смог встретить ее взгляд.

 

 

Кино оказалось скучным. Глупый, не страшный ужастик. Сеанс закончился около одиннадцати вечера, и Робби вышла из кинотеатра в странном, подавленном настроении.

А ведь днем Джаред так ее развеселил. И вообще, он оказался отличным парнем, совсем не таким замороченным, как многие думают. Включая Патти. Робин про себя гадала, как подруга отнесется к этому «веганскому нежданчику», который остался в их квартире вместе с горячими блинами.

Никто не звонил и не писал. Робби засунула обратно в карман джинсовой куртки «айфон» и не спеша пошла к дому, разглядывая витрины магазинов, вывески которых заманчиво светили из темноты калифорнийской ночи.

Проходя мимо книжного, девушка заметила на витрине красивое издание «Игры Престолов» и про себя улыбнулась. Странно, что Том больше не пишет СМС. Как же его настойчивость? Или она так быстро иссякла.

Робин надела наушники и, тихонько подпевая Бабу Марли, вышла к пляжу. Кучка каких-то парней сидели на песке возле огня и смеялись. Было так прохладно и так спокойно. Роббс вдохнула аромат океана. Она всегда называла это так. Со следующей недели ее график работы будет совершенно сумасшедшим, и кто знает, когда она еще сможет вот так погулять, думая о чем-то своем на берегу пляжа Санта-Моники.

Сейчас было бы здорово прогуляться вместе с Джеком. Он обнял бы и прижал к себе. И никаких одиноких вечеров...

Она видела его еще вчера, но казалось, что уже прошла целая вечность. Роббс хотела написать Джеку сообщение, но он сейчас, наверное, уже вышел на сцену где-то там и не прочитает. Или?..

Набрав СМС длинной в четыре сообщения, Уильямс отправила его Джеку и, поежившись от холода, направилась к дому. Она была чертовски влюблена и чертовски замерзла в своих шортах.

В квартире было тихо. Включив свет в гостиной, Робин пробежала на кухню и включила чайник.

– Патти? Джей?.. – позвала она. Никто не ответил.

Вокруг никаких следов романтического ужина.

Дверь в комнате Патриции была приоткрыта, и Робин осторожно заглянула внутрь.

– Патти!..

Патриция Бэйтман сидела на полу, прижавшись спиной к кровати. В руке она держала бокал вина. Девушка смотрела куда-то далеко, дальше, чем океан за окном.

– Уходи, Робби... – холодно произнесла Патриция, быстро смахивая слезы.

– Но... – Робин подошла ближе. Она была шокирована. Ее подруга, всегда такая сильная и веселая, та, что никогда не унывала, теперь выглядела какой-то совсем другой. – Боже мой, Патти, что случилось?!. Это Джаред?! Он тебя обидел?! Расскажи мне, я должна с…

– Уходи, Робби!.. – голос Патриции дрожал. – Уходи, уходи, уходи, блядь, отсюда!..

Выкрикнув последнее слово, Патти обхватила голову руками и разрыдалась. Робин осторожно опустилась на пол рядом с подругой и обняла девушку.

– Я никуда не уйду, милая, ну что ты... – сердце Робби сжалось от боли. – Я так люблю тебя.

Бэйтман подняла на подругу покрасневшие от слез глаза и, прижавшись к Робин, заплакала еще сильнее.


	10. Золушки и тыквы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка и картинки: http://bit.ly/29PyQHV

– Джей! – хриплым эхом разошлось по пустому залу, заставив Шеннона карикатурно скривиться, до того противным показался ему собственный голос умирающего больного отделения пульмонологии.

Сейчас им бы серьезно заинтересовался бы не один врач, взлохмаченный, едва стоящий на ногах после бурного времяпрепровождения, в солнечных очках – все синдромы хронического недосыпа на лицо. Он позвал брата скорее из соображений безопасности, если Джаред увидел бы его в предкофейном состоянии, то от моралей было бы не отделаться. Джаред Люблю-Все-Контролировать Лето как-то совершенно не по правилам вжился в роль, которую по идее должен был исполнять на правах старшего Шеннон. Должен был, но регулярно отлынивал, считая себя крутым старшим братом, который все спускает молодняку. Травоядному и без вредных привычек молодняку. Шенн скривился, точно это были самые отвратительные качества, присущие человеку.

В доме удивительно тихо, что было весьма подозрительно. Ранняя пташка Джей находил себе занятия с самого утра и носился со своими и чужими безумными идеями до позднего вечера. Ford Джея стоял в гараже рядом с его мотоциклом, что Шеннон, едва не въехав в последний, паркуя своего железного коня, прекрасно заметил, значит, братец был дома. И если с кухни не несло какой-то веганской гадостью, а сам он не отзывался, то, скорее всего, до сих пор дрых. Мужчина трухнул головой, нет, мелкий не мог спать до начала двенадцатого, разве что…

Шеннон вспомнил о том, как Джаред в приподнятом настроении носился по кухне, мешая ему наладиться первым глотком утреннего кофе, и что-то торочил о грандиозных планах на Патрицию Бэйтман. Похоже, планы таки настигли бедную девушку. Лето-старший хитро прищурился, мысленно похлопывая брата по плечу, и решил выведать первые новости из социальных лент. Инстаграм Джея молчал. Это было так непохоже на брата, что Шенн для убедительности попробовал потереть глаза, а затем смачно зевнул, от чего даже слезы проступили.

Инстаграм Патриции Бэйтман (на которую Шенн подписался, но так и не получил ответной подписки, о чем хотел всерьез поговорить с девушкой, ибо не надо так) после жуткой картинки с суицидальной запиской тоже не приоткрывал покрова тайны, разве что она запостила это после того, как Джей поделился своим гениальным планом. Пролистывая фотографии и комментарии девушки, мужчина быстро вычислил ее BFF и наведался на страничку Робин Уильямс, вздохнув с облегчением, что мисс будущая жена водит дружбу не с волосатой обезьяной из Британии, а с очень даже аппетитной брюнеткой модельной внешности. Он так обрадовался, что едва не подписался и на нее тоже. Но нет, царское внимание Шеннона Лето надо еще заслужить. И дурацких фоток с его братом в ушастой шапке, о которой пора было бы уже и забыть, явно недостаточно. Шенн еще раз заразительно зевнул и, отвлекшись от профайла Робби, обнаружил себя у кофе-машины.

Ее адский шум и убийственный запах кофе должны были разбудить братца, спи он хоть как гребаная Белоснежка после отравленного яблока, и если бы Шенну не было интересно, что вчера пошло не так, он бы пожалел брата, и сварил какую-то бурду в турке. Брат не вышел устраивать ему разнос, едва жуткие звуки огромного профессионального агрегата для эспрессо разнеслись по всему дому. Шеннон успел допить кофе и немного взбодриться, прежде чем отправиться на поиски пропажи.

Исследования дома закончились у студии, сквозь приоткрытую дверь был слышен приглушенный недовольный бубнеж и шорох комканой бумаги. Шеннон застал младшего брата за бесцельной порчей конечного продукта умерщвления деревьев, кои он не так давно пылко отстаивал, приглашая Бэйтман в прошлый раз. Если первые попавшие в корзину листки еще могли содержать хотя бы намеки на наброски текста, то последние просто комкались и бросались в переполненную мусорку чисто из спортивного интереса. Или, точнее, из его отсутствия. Шеннон поднял несколько и начал один за другим бросать обратно в брата, приговаривая противно нравоучительным тоном:

– Джаред Джозеф Лето, извольте объяснить, что здесь происходит?!

Джей даже не поднял на него взгляда, отложил лежащую у него на коленях гитару, чтобы дотянуться до стопки бумаги, и вновь принялся за занятие, которое за столь недолгое время начало вызывать у старшего брата нервный тик.

– Эй, бро, кончай киснуть, – Шенн плюхнулся на диван рядом с Джаредом, – лучше расскажи, что произошло. И старший, более опытный брат ценой собственного личного счастья, так уж и быть, даст тебе совет, как вести себя с дамой, чтобы потом не страдать, получив поворот от ворот.

– В том-то и дело, что я не знаю, что произошло, – сказал с раздражением Джей, было видно, что этот вопрос не один час мучил и его самого, и он не считал, что круглый стол мог бы разрешить проблему Патриции Бэйтман успешнее его собственных бесплодных усилий. – Жертва личного счастья, – хмыкнул мужчина, смерив брата скептическим взглядом, – как, говоришь, ее звали?

– Э-э-э, – протянул Шенн, изрядно шевеля шестеренками, – Эйприл?

– Рыженькая такая в желтом джампсьюте? – усмехнулся Джей. – О’Нил.

– Вообще-то брюнетка в коротком коктейльном платьице, – Шенн улыбнулся в ответ, смакуя подробности вчерашнего вечера, как тут до него дошло, что брат его подкалывает. – Нет, черепашек с катанами поблизости не было. И не отлынивай от разговора, мелкий. Выкладывай давай.

– И я совершенно не понимаю, что сделал не так. Ведь на том ужине все было прекрасно, – Джей завершил рассказ о неудаче с блинами.

– Том ужине? На котором был этот мудозвон Уайт, который вел себя так, будто своим присутствием делал всем одолжение, и постоянно пялился на Патти, будто это она притащила на их ужин черт знает кого. Исправь меня, если я неправильно передал твои более чем яркие впечатления от тех посиделок.

– А теперь точно так же холодно вела себя она. Будто смотрела сквозь меня и хотела, чтобы я исчез. Я же не мог так глупо ошибиться и неправильно понять все знаки расположения? – Джей явно требовал поддержки, и Шенн активно закивал головой. – А вдруг я действительно повел себя как последний дурак? Эмма говорила, что ходили слухи, будто у Джека с Патти что-то было, может, мы с Робби действительно были лишними и…

– Остановись, Джей, а не то я всерьез подумаю, что в тебе умирает сценарист для первоклассного мыла в духе того, что снимает отчаянная Ева. Девочки, конечно, могут быть теми еще стервами, когда дело доходит до дележа мужиков, но ты не думал, что просто не вовремя приперся со своими внезапными романтическими жестами. Судя по инсте подруги Бэйтман с именем британского секс-символа, у них был повод напиться и без тебя.

Шеннон протянул брату телефон с той самой фотографией нескольких валяющихся на ковре пустых бутылок вина и полупустых бокалов, присутствие на которой Бэйтман подтверждалось удачно попавшей в кадр татуировкой на стопе, и подписью «Бухлишко в приятной компании спасает».

– Позвони этой Робин и узнай, что произошло, раз уж вы с ней так скорешились, и не еби себе мозг раньше времени, страдалец, – Шенн взъерошил брату волосы и поднялся, оставляя того наедине со спасительным телефоном, который должен был вылечить Джареда от хандры.

 

 

Робин, хоть и не была вполне уверена в том, что Патриция рассказала ей правду о своем «срыве», предпочитала думать, будто подруга не станет утаивать от нее ничего слишком страшного. Но девушке все равно было не по себе. Она решила, что, как только закончится ее сумасшедшая неделя (которая включала в себя полет в Дубай на презентацию нового аромата Джейкобса, лицом которого она теперь являлась, а затем в Нью-Йорк, отработать показ весенне-летней коллекции все того же Марка), вернется домой и снова попытается поговорить с Патти. Просто чтобы начать спокойнее спать. В конце концов, ведь все это касалось не только Патриции. Был еще Джаред. Очаровательный и забавный, такой добрый парень Джаред Лето, которому Роббс по телефону еще до своего отъезда пыталась растолковать, что он совершенно ни в чем не виноват. Только вот Джей был слишком сильно расстроен, чтобы поверить. Он просто мычал в трубку, как корова, набившая рот свежей луговой травой, и постоянно переспрашивал, уверена ли она в том, что Патриция психанула не из-за его ебаных блинов и идиотского сюрприза.

Уильямс переживала за Джареда. Они познакомились недавно, но Робин чувствовала к этому молодому мужчине теплую, как его улыбка, симпатию. И мечтала, что однажды Бэйтман тоже начнет ему симпатизировать. Ведь Джаред смотрел на Патти, как щенок, которому только и нужно, что одобрение и немного ласки от своего хозяина. Робин заметила это еще в самый первый раз, когда увидела, как Джей сверлил взглядом Патти на вечеринке в Лос-Анджелесе. Она была на девяносто процентов уверена, что Джаред увлекся всерьез, в отличие от Фассбендера, который только и мечтал о том, как в очередной раз стащить с Патти трусики.

Конечно, Майкл был очарователен и все такое, но... Робби просто больше нравился Джаред. В нем не было какой-то ебанутой заносчивости, и ему не нужно было светить хуем на весь мир, чтобы завоевать толпу поклонников. Он был по-прежнему юным в душе (несмотря на то, что был на три года старше ее Джека), или хотел казаться таким... В любом случае, с ним не было скучно. А еще Робин казалось, что Джаред очень смелый. Вспоминая то, как он пытался осадить Джека за ужином в ресторане, девушка невольно испытывала гордость за Джея. Ведь не каждый здравомыслящий человек попрет против мужика, который в три раза шире и злее в пять раз, чем ты сам.

Обо всем этом Робин рассуждала в самолете, который должен был приземлиться в Нью-Йорке через несколько часов. Позади остался сияющий Дубай, роскошный отель и куча фотографов, каждый из которых пытался урвать себе кусочек Робин Уильямс. Ее новый стилист сказал, что на презентации она выглядела потрясающе, но сама девушка чувствовала огромное напряжение. Она никогда еще не уезжала так далеко и никогда еще не была центром всеобщего внимания. Вспышки камер, вопросы и заранее подготовленные ответы. Затем ланч в компании каких-то богачей, открывающих в Эмиратах свой парфюмерный бутик. Друзья и коллеги Марка, который, к сожалению, не смог прилететь, так как занят подготовкой к показу в Большом Яблоке. Улыбаться, улыбаться, улыбаться! Робби была очень счастлива, с одной стороны, но глубоко несчастна, с другой.

Джек продолжал игнорировать ее звонки, а на СМС отвечал редко, отделываясь парой формальных нежностей. И все это именно сейчас, когда ей так сильно хотелось чувствовать его поддержку. После двух дней в ОАЭ, точнее, к концу второго дня Роббс так отчаялась, что от скуки начала читать книгу, которую Патриция сунула ей в руки в последний момент, пообещав, что это развлечет ее в поездке. Нил Геймана писал про богов, а у Робин Уильямс были проблемы с ее личным божеством по фамилии Уайт.

Вот и сейчас Робби прижимала к себе книгу, думая о том, как грустно, что Тень потерял жену, а она сама, кажется, окончательно потеряла покой. Из-за Джека. Из-за Патриции и Джареда. Из-за того что Рианна так и не объявила дату выхода нового альбома.

В Нью-Йорке ее ждал приятный сюрприз. Какие-то девчонки караулили Робин возле аэропорта, чтобы попросить сделать с нею фото, а потом подарили какие-то сувениры, среди которых был ее портрет, нарисованный простыми карандашами.

Это было так приятно, что в свой отель девушка летела, точно на крыльях. Приняв ванну с кучей пены, Робин уснула, как только ее голова коснулась подушки. Без мыслей и переживаний, которые терзали ее все последние дни.

Среди ночи она проснулась. Робби снился странный сон, в котором Том Влашиха с жаром целовал ее между ног, затем поднялся и целовал грудь, шею, подбородок и приоткрытый рот, а она при этом чувствовала свой запах на его влажных губах. Ей хотелось секса. Секса с ним. Чтобы он сунул ей член. Но Том только ласкал ее тело нарочито медленно, точно издеваясь, доводил до того состояния, когда хочется начать выпрашивать близость...

Очнувшись, Робин едва не заплакала оттого, что это был всего лишь сон, ведь его прикосновения и дыхание, все это было таким реальным. Настолько реальным, что она начала испытывать стыд. Стыд, который помешал ей уснуть, и пришлось снова взяться за книгу Геймана.

Дочитав до того момента, где джин трахает в рот торговца Салима, Робин захлопнула «Американских Богов» и решила, что пять утра самое лучшее время для того, чтобы вновь попытаться уснуть.

 

 

Патриция Бэйтман хотела бы сказать, что выплакала на плече у Робби всю горечь, обиду и боль, но себя, в отличие от подруги, обманывать нехорошо. Она прекрасно понимала, что слезы вперемежку с вином не дали ничего, кроме покрасневших и опухших глаз и более тщательного вмешательства в утренний мейкап. Наверное, оно и к лучшему, девушка убедила себя, что работа любого толка – лучшее лекарство от пережитого, и твердо решила взвалить на себя на ближайшие несколько недель столько обязанностей, чтобы THR снился ей ночами.

От внезапно острой вспышки трудоголизма тут же пострадали несчастные подопечные, которые в ужасе решили, что Патти вздумалось занять место Дженси Мин в рейтинге самых жутких боссов в истории.

Придя на работу, Бэйтман вновь закрылась в кабинете, приказав Минни не пускать никого даже под страхом смертной казни. Все дружно вздохнули с облегчением, радуясь, что грушей для битья оказалась дурочка Манро, и принялись обсуждать феерическое появление Джека Уайта, даже не подозревая, что через час их настигнет справедливая кара за распускание сплетен.

Если бы на мебель можно было бы возложить какие-то дополнительные обязанности, Патриция Бэйтман обязательно их придумала бы. В фешн-отделе отродясь не было такой бурной деятельности, помещение скорее напоминало биржу во время оживленных торгов. Все бегали, суетились, перезванивались с инсайдерами и всячески создавали вид предельной занятости, чтобы шеф не застала их за тем, что можно было счесть отдыхом или отлыниванием от работы. Патриция четко дала понять, что хотела видеть и что будет, если увиденное не удовлетворит ее ожиданий.

Дженси Мин, зайди она проинспектировать работу своего нового фешн-редактора, могла бы пустить слезу умиления при виде работающих на износ любителей шикарных тусовок и шаровых шмоток. А Патриция Бэйтман, которая в такой короткий срок смогла привести к ним Уайта, чего доброго, могла бы заработать скупую одобрительную улыбку.

Девушка тоже не слезала с телефона, и только успевала рассылать мейлы. Оказалось, если всерьез взяться за хаос, оставленный ее предшественницей, его вполне можно было превратить в классический немецкий Ordnung раньше, чем через полвека. Патти даже всерьез побаивалась, что в скором времени ей придется искать что-то, кроме THR, чем бы занять рабочие часы. Может, даже придется вытащить из закромов ту безумную идею, обдумыванием которой она развлекалась вот уже который год и все оттягивала реализацию, ссылаясь на излишнюю занятость, которая на самом деле была ленью.

Рассматривая календарь с редакционным планом, Патти словила себя на мысли, что уже придмывает, кого бы втянуть в аферу, и вместо того чтобы прекратить страдать пустыми мечтами открыла на «маке» заметки и начала записывать идеи, всерьез увлекшись процессом.

На «блэкберри» сработал сигнал, оповещающий о том, что на обед запланирована встреча, но девушка лишь перевела назойливый будильник еще на десять минут и, уже стоя склонившись над столом, дописывала ставший внушительным и от этого намного более реальным план. Если бы не так много пробелов, в которые надо было поместить имена важных и дорогостоящих людей, сумбурная писанина вполне могла бы сойти на некое подобие бизнесс-плана.

Сигнал прозвучал вновь, Патти недовольно отвлеклась на телефон и, выудив из стола пропуск, пыталась чуть ли не на ходу дописывать последние предложения.

– Мисс Бэйтман, – только жалобный тон Минни смог вернуть Бэйтман к осознанию того, как сильно она уже опаздывает.

Девушка быстро разжала зубы, надеясь, что Манро ничего не заметила, пропуск упал ей в руку.

– Чего тебе?! – рявкнула Патриция, перебрасывая сумку через плечо.

– Я не виновата, мисс Бэйтман, – жалобно проскулила ассистентка, – он… мистер Фассбендер сам…

– Вон! – крикнула Патти и указала пальцем на дверь на случай, если Манро страдает еще и от топографического кретинизма.

– Давай-давай, крошка, – ухмыльнулся Майкл, – шеф распорядилась покинуть кабинет.

Он ухватил Минни под мышки и переставил, развернув в нужном направлении, точно заводную игрушку. Девушка на мгновение растерялась, то ли от потери пространственной ориентации, то ли от близости с актером, и замешкалась у двери.

– Живо, – шепнул Фассбендер и звучно приложился к ее пятой точке. Манро не оставалось ничего, кроме как посеменить вон. – У нас с шефом есть кое-какие дела, которые требуют ее неусыпного внимания.

Патти вздрогнула, не так давно в этом самом кабинете тоже решались неотложные дела, она крепко схватилась за ручку сумки, наблюдая за тем, как Майкл в несколько шагов сокращал между ними расстояние, чтобы прижать ее к рабочему столу. Он нежно провел пальцами по скуле девушки, затем схватил ее за подбородок и поцеловал в губы.

– Не уделите несколько минут самому очаровательному парню на свете? – Майкл обезоруживающе улыбнулся, кладя руку ей на бедро.

– Я бы с удовольствием, но, боюсь, он уже давно состоит в Клубе 27 и недосягаем, – девушка развела руками и отступила в сторону. – А я жутко опаздываю на встречу. Прости, дрогой, но что бы ты там не планировал, не судьба.

– «Что бы ты там не планировал», – передразнил он. – Фи, как грубо. Я не планировал, а до сих пор планирую и рассчитываю, что Золушка присоединится ко мне на балу UNICEF.

Майкл достал билеты из внутреннего кармана пиджака и вложил их Патриции в сумку, вновь воспользовавшись близостью, чтобы скользнуть рукой по ее телу.

Несмотря на жару, Патти поежилась и обняла себя за плечи. Она чувствовала, как ее тело исходит мелкой дрожью, и это на гребаном калифорнийском солнце. Холод здесь был абсолютно не при чем. Те несколько минут в офисе да еще пару в лифте едва не разрушили хрупкое состояние спокойствия.

Майкл Фассбендер не был похож на Джека Уайта ни при каком отдаленном обобщении, но слишком свежи были воспоминания. Когда Майкл подтолкнул ее к столу, Патти едва сдержалась, чтобы не закричать, закрыв лицо руками. Все остальные силы ушли на то, чтобы просто принимать его ласки, отвечать на них было сверх и так невероятных способностей. Патриция Бэйтман пыталась скрыть свою холодность и отстраненность за острыми шутками и жуткой занятостью, но прекрасно понимала, что это лишь временные меры.

Она должна была вновь взять себя в руки, склеить хрупкие разбитые нервы и затолкать Джека в самый дальний угол памяти, туда, откуда он так неожиданно явился, и первым шагом на пути к возобновлению равновесия будет обед с адвокатами Хастингса. Патти не должна дать им спуску и вытрясти из говнюка Джеймса все по полной. Она не из тех барышень, которые заканчивают в анонимных группах жертв насилия, обливаясь слезами и боясь выходить из дому куда-либо, кроме собраний.

Патти решительно толкнула дверь и зашла в очередной открывшийся в центре суперэксклюзивный суши-бар. Удивительно, как стойко засела азиатская кухня в корпоративную культуру запада, когда японские системы управления так противоположны нашим. Удивительно, как адвокаты умеют выбирать место встречи так, чтобы оно до боли походило на уютный микроклимат их высокотехнологичных аквариумных офисов. Очередной серый минимализм с непонятной мазней иероглифов на стенах, оставалось только надеяться, что японский суши-шеф, который всю эту каллиграфию и наделал, не написал там ничего неприличного в насмешку над своими бледнолицыми неотесанными посетителями.

– Мисс Бэйтман, – подскочил мужчина в скучно, но ладно скроенном костюме с таким же невыразительным выражением лица.

Патти смерила его холодным оценивающим взглядом. Стоимость костюма предполагала высокие гонорары мистера адвоката, но отнюдь не исправляла полнейшее отсутствие вкуса. Номенклатурная мода была чем-то выше ее понимания. А затем ее взгляд скользнул по мужчине, неуверенно поднимающемуся из-за стола следом за своим защитником. Она не ответила на улыбку Джеймса, сделала вид, что не заметила его присутствия вообще.

– Мистер Картер, – сухо поздоровалась девушка, протянув ему руку, и села за столик.

– Я заказал роллы с угрем, твои любимые, – вновь обратил на себя внимание Хастингс.

– Благодарю, Джеймс, но я, знаешь ли, на диете, – сказала Патриция исключительно для того чтобы позлить собеседника. Она могла бы чистосердечно признаться, что вообще терпеть не может японскую кухню, как и любые другие кулинарные изыски, которыми ее в свое время пытался баловать будущий сенатор, но решила великодушно не рушить хотя бы его воспоминания об отношениях, несмотря на то, что он подложил ей весьма неприятную пилюлю.

– Мисс Бэйтман, – напомнил о себе адвокат, когда напряжение между его клиентами возросло до почти осязаемого, – это документы, – он протянул ей увесистую стопку юридической болтологии, – ради которых мы собрались.

Девушка бросила на макулатуру скучающий взгляд и театрально подавила зевок.

– Бокал шираза, пожалуйста, – она остановила пробегающего мима официанта, прежде чем преступить к просмотру документов, коих оказалось больше, чем она рассчитывала.

– Это стандартный договор о конфиденциальности и неразглашении информации, – начал объяснения Картер.

– Да-да, – перебила его Патриция, отмахнувшись рукой, точно от назойливой мухи, – знаю я ваши типовые документы, где мелким шрифтом в самом неожиданном месте появляется пункт о продаже души Вельзевулу.

– Патти, но мы ведь уже давно знакомы, – Джеймс подался вперед, чтобы взять ее ладонь в свою, Бэйтман резко отодвинулась назад, – и ты должна знать, что я не способен на такую подлость по отношению к тебе, – договорил немного стушевавшись.

– Я тоже так думала, – она подняла на мужчину полный презрения взгляд, – до того как мы собрались за этим дивным обедом. А теперь позволь мне изучить документы.

Патриция надела очки и принялась внимательно, страницу за страницей вчитываться в бумаги, то и дело делая правки перьевым «Паркером». Пафосно, медленно, доводя своих молчаливых визави до полной капитуляции. Она как раз преступила к последнему разделу документа, как ее телефон просигналил о новом сообщении. Девушка отложила ручку с бумагами и отвлеклась на «блэкберри». Хастингс хотел было что-то возразить, наверное, уже представил себе космический счет от адвоката, но передумал.

На экране смартфона появилась фотография из инстаграма, на которой ее отметил неугомонный Джаред Лето. Молитвенно сложенные руки в красивых перстнях и с аккуратным маникюром, сомнений, кому они могли бы принадлежать, не было. А поверх надпись капсом «спасение». Девушка хмыкнула и отложила телефон. Похоже, Джей перепутал ее со своей церковью Марса и отметил с прочими поклонниками подписчиками.

– Договор субаренды? – Патти с подозрением покосилась на последний документ, пока адвокат изучал ее правки и обсуждал их со своим клиентом.

– На нашу квартиру, – пояснил Хастингс.

Нашей квартирой были просторные апартаменты в пентхаусе одной из высоток в центре ЛА, где они обычно встречались. Завидная недвижимость, которая обходилась ему в копеечку.

Следующий сигнал о сообщении застал ее посреди осознания сказочных условий субаренды лакшери апартаментов в сердце Города Ангелов. Новая фотография с картонным пакетом миндального молока, поверх картинки надпись «бухлишко». Патти едва заметно улыбнулась одними уголками губ, картинка начала складываться. Новое сообщение не заставило себя ждать, и Патриция Бэйтман от души рассмеялась, глядя на фото с надписью «приятная компания». Бодрый и улыбающийся Джаред пытался обнять своего брата, который был явно не в восторге от таких нежностей, как и от любых манипуляций над своим бренным организмом. Судя по его взъерошенному виду, темным очкам и огромной чашке кофе, вчера кто-то хорошенько отрывался. Шеннон корчил кислую рожу и тыкал факом в камеру.

– Я серьезен как никогда, Патти. Мне искренне жаль, что все так обернулось, поэтому я хочу хоть как-то компенсировать тебе наше неприятное расстояние. Я снял ту квартиру еще на год, а ты за символический доллар в месяц можешь арендовать ее у «Хастингс лтд». Согласна?

«Да, мы обязательно будем», – написала она в ответ на приглашение на Хэллоуин к братьям Лето.

 

  
На следующий день была запланирована первая репетиция шоу Джейкобса. Робин приехала в кинотеатр Ziegfeld, где когда-то проходили премьеры «Кабаре» и алленовского «Манхэттена», с большим стаканом капучино из Старбакса и поющим в наушниках Синатрой. Марк тепло поприветствовал девушку и по пути в гримерку начал объяснять, что все изменилось и теперь он хочет, чтобы именно Робин открывала показ. Уильямс чуть не подавилась очередным глотком кофе.

– Но я думала, что открывать шоу будет Белла, – она испуганно вцепилась в руку дизайнера и начала трястись, как одна из тех очаровательных маленьких собак, которых таскали за собой в сумочках Пэрис Хилтон и ей подобные.

Ассистент Марка закатил глаза и зажал папку с бумагами подмышкой.

– Детка, какая Белла?! – очередной гей пытался достучаться до впавшего в ступор сознания Робин Уильямс. – Ты за несколько недель взорвала интернет, социальные сети, мир моды и вообще все вокруг себя! Да после этого показа у тебя работы будет столько, что не будешь успевать выпить кофе.

Робин смущенно улыбнулась.

– Кстати, дай сюда эту дрянь, – Алекс, так звали ассистента Марка, забрал из рук девушки бумажный стакан с напитком. – Не слышала?! Для кожи вредно!

– Мне пора, Робин, – Джейкобс чмокнул Роббс в щеку. – Алекс тебе сейчас все расскажет, а я должен отъехать на несколько часов и вернусь, когда начнется первый прогон. Не скучай!

И он убежал, прежде чем Робби успела сказать что-то в ответ. А Алекс уже вовсю рассказывал ей о концепции показа, о том, как они решили превратить это шоу в модную кинопремьеру. Гостям будут даже раздавать попкорн. А модели должны пройтись по красной ковровой дорожке-подиуму, остановиться у пресс-волла и позировать несколько секунд каждая. Как делают кинозвезды на настоящей премьере.

Потом он начал рассказывать о своей новой диете и показал Робби ее наряд. Струящаяся полупрозрачная ткань с вышивкой из красных и белых цветов и огромный, неприлично огромный разрез сбоку. Уильямс вскрикнула от восторга, прижав платье к груди.

– Вот это я называю любовью к работе, – один из стилистов, подходящий мимо, подмигнул Робби.

– Кстати, ты наденешь его с этими кедами, – Джесси, которого девушка помнила еще со съемок рекламы, протянул ей пару темно-красных Converse.

Модели, некоторых она и вовсе не знала, смотрели на Робин нехорошо. После первого прохода по подиуму девушки начали между собой шушукаться, явно удивленные тем, что именно Робин будет главной звездой на предстоящем шоу.

Сама же Уильямс предпочитала компанию темнокожего визажиста из Франции, с которым они сразу нашли общий язык и спустя несколько часов болтали, как лучшие друзья. Стилиста звали Нико, и он сделал девушке пробный макияж к завтрашнему показу, пока Робби трепалась обо всем на свете и подпевала старой песне Destiny's Child, которая звучала из ее «айпада». Нико тоже подпевал. И еще крутил бедрами, заставляя Роббс буквально складываться от смеха пополам.

– Как ты думаешь, если я встречаюсь с одним парнем, а сегодня ночью мне приснился другой, ну... Мы целовались во сне с тем, другим, это что-то значит? – тихо спросила Робби, когда Нико наклонился, чтобы прокрасить ей ресницы.

– Знаешь, киска, мне сниться много, очень много парней, – улыбнулся визажист. – Иногда, мы не только целуемся...

– Проклятый развратник! – Уильямс хлопнула Нико по плечу.

– Эй, послушай, можешь выключить музыку! – услышала в этот момент Робин откуда-то из-за плеча. – Сколько можно?!

Обернувшись на своем крутящемся кресле, Робби на мгновение застыла и от удивления открыла рот. Перед ней стояла Карен Элсон, которая в жизни выглядела еще бледнее, чем на фотографиях. Она смотрела на Робин с такой неприкрытой ненавистью, что девушке стало не по себе от взгляда ее водянистых голубых глаз.

– Простите... То есть, прости, я не знала, что это кому-то мешает. Здесь ведь так шумно, – Робин попыталась улыбнуться. Ей не хотелось ссориться. Можно сказать, что Карен даже нравилась Уильямс, несмотря на то, что, в некотором роде, она до сих пор ревновала к ней Джека.

– Боже!.. – в ответ мисс Элсон только пренебрежительно посмотрела на девушку и поспешила уйти.

Робин проводила Карен взглядом. Бывшая жена Джека Уайта изящно опустилась в свое кресло и позволила стилистам дальше заниматься ее рыжими кудрями, из-за плеча еще раз холодно взглянув на Робби.

– Вот сучка!.. – прошептал Нико, набирая на кисть губную помаду. – И кто только станет трахать этот ходячий призрак с лошадиной челюстью?!.

Робин слабо улыбнулась и выключила «айпад», спрятав его в сумку.

Все закончилось около десяти вечера. Роббс совершенно без сил, измученная за день бесконечной репетицией прохода, макияжем, укладками и постоянным шумом голосов вокруг, покидала кинотеатр.

– ...Марк совсем спятил, ты видела, кого он выбрал для открытия шоу?! – обрывки разговора двух молодых женщин, которые ловили такси, долетели до Робин.

Было темно, но разглядеть огненно-рыжие волосы Карен не составило особого труда. Роббс накинула на голову капюшон худи и подошла ближе, чтобы лучше слышать разговор моделей.

– Она откуда, из Санта-Моники? – переспросила длинная, как фонарный столб, блондинка.

– Девочка из каталога дешевых купальников! – со злостью прошипела Карен. – Она не для высокой моды! Лучше бы продолжала торчать у бассейна и изображать сексуальность!..

Блондинка звонко рассмеялась, не замечая стоявшую в двух шагах Робин.

– И ты видела ее лицо, Карен? – спросила она. – Настоящая обезьянка!

Они обе залились смехом. В этот момент подъехало такси, и девушки скрылись в нем.

Когда же Робин сама поймала машину и назвала водителю адрес отеля, настолько сильно хотелось заплакать от обиды, что она едва сдерживала выступившие на глазах слезы.

Вернувшись в свой номер, девушка приняла душ и залезла в кровать. От Джека вновь не было ни одного сообщения. Ни одного ебаного сообщения. А его бывшая сегодня смеялась за ее спиной. Обида перерастала в злость. Робин подумала, что хорошо бы сейчас съесть шоколадку. Или, еще лучше, мармеладных мишек. Набить рот мягкими, фруктовыми мармеладными мишками. Чтобы забыть обо всех этих злых, стареющих одиноких сучках, вроде Карен Элсон.

Девушка взяла в руки «айфон» и написала сообщение для Патриции. Пролистывая кучу «входящих», Робин наткнулась на папку с сообщениями от Тома. Которые он присылал раньше, пытаясь добиться ее расположения.

– И не смей мне сниться больше!.. – пробубнила она себе под нос, со злостью удаляя каждое полное нежности сообщение.

Где-то в глубине души Робин хотела, чтобы именно сейчас рядом был кто-то вроде Тома. А может быть, и сам Том. Конечно, она никогда не призналась бы себе в этом.

Показ прошел как по маслу.

Робин настолько сильно переволновалась, что перед самым выходом начала молиться всем святым, которых только могла вспомнить. А после она будто ничего не помнила. Только яркий свет, громкая музыка и бесконечные вспышки фотокамер под общий одобряющий гул голосов и аплодисменты. Она старалась быть на подиуме именно той женщиной, ради которой Марк Джейкобс и придумал новую коллекцию. Быть воплощением его фантазий, его музой...

Уверенная в себе, сексуальная, холодная, но романтичная и по-своему трогательная Робин Уильямс открыла показ, выполнив свою работу блестяще.

А после, уже на вечеринке, где все, от стилистов и моделей до звездных гостей, веселились, налегая на алкоголь, Робин позировала фотографам в обнимку с Марком и Карен Элсон.

– Ты такая красивая, – сказала ей Карен, взяв Марка, стоящего рядом с Робин, под руку. – У тебя великолепная фигура.

– Спасибо, – Робби улыбнулась в ответ. – Ты тоже очень красивая.

Взяв себе бокал шампанского, Уильямс отошла в сторону. Наблюдая за тем, как Карен, которая только что нагло врала ей прямо в лицо, обнимается с Марком и Беллой Хадид, девушка подумала, сможет ли и она когда-то стать такой же лицемерной сукой? Сможет ли улыбаться, чувствуя при этом ненависть и злобу? Ведь в этом бизнесе иначе не выжить...

Ее размышления прервал разрывающийся в сумочке телефон. Звонил Джек. От радости, что сейчас, наконец, она услышит его голос, Робин чуть не выронила из рук свой напиток. Затем сбежала по ступенькам лестницы и вышла из клуба на улицу, чтобы громкая музыка не помешала их общению.

– Привет, Джек! Я так рада, что ты позвонил!.. – задыхаясь от волнения, Робин прижала к уху «айфон».

– Как прошел твой показ? – голос у мужчины был усталым. Робин сразу почувствовала себя такой дурой. Ну как она могла думать, что Джек специально ее игнорирует? Он постоянно работает и едва ли находит время на нормальный сон.

– Это было здорово, мне понравилось!.. – порыв холодного ветра заставил Робин поежиться. – Но давай не будем об этом. Я так по тебе скучала, Джек, так скучала! Я с ума схожу, как хочу увидеть тебя!..

– Есть проблема, – сухо произнес Уайт. Робин услышала, как он щелкнул зажигалкой и закурил.

– Проблема?.. – голос девушки дрогнул. – С тобой все в порядке?..

– Да, не беспокойся об этом, – продолжил музыкант. – Помнишь, мы хотели вместе отметить Хэллоуин?

– Конечно!

– Так вот, ничего не получится, мне жаль, – он говорил так, будто на самом деле его это ни сколько не огорчало. – Прошло слишком мало времени, и я не могу пока появляться с тобой вместе, как со своей девушкой. Пресса начнет преследовать тебя. Я не хочу, чтобы они тебя доставали.

– Но Джек, мне это неважно! – Робби чувствовала, как каждое произнесенное им слово разбивает ей сердце. – Я просто хочу увидеть тебя! Я ведь... Я... Я так люблю тебя!..

В ответ Джек лишь тяжело вздохнул.

– Робин, у меня есть дети, и я не хочу, чтобы все эти сплетни журналистов каким-то образом на них отразились, – холодно проговорил Уайт. – Я бы с радостью приехал после Хэллоуина, но мне нужно работать с The Dead Weather. Элисон пишет альбом с Джейми, и теперь, когда она наконец может приехать в Нэшвилль, нам лучше заняться новым материалом. Поэтому тебе придется посетить вечеринку Картеров в Майами с кем-то из подруг. Ты ведь все еще хочешь увидеть Бейонсе?..

– Да... – ответила Робин, чувствуя, как пелена слез застилает ей глаза.

– Повеселись там, – почти весело сказал Джек. – Ладно, мне пора. Я позвоню, как только будет время.

И он отключился. Отключился быстрее, чем Робин поняла, что стоит на гребаном ветру в тонком платье и захлебывается слезами. И все это в один из самых важных вечеров в ее жизни.

Незаметно проскочив в дамскую комнату клуба, Робин из последних сил старалась взять себя в руки. Не хватало еще, чтобы эта рыжая сука Карен увидела ее заплаканной в сортире. Она будет горевать потом. Не сегодня и не здесь.

Но что бы Робби ни внушала сама себе, как ни пыталась успокоится, слезы сами текли из глаз, превращая идеальный макияж в ничто.

Нужно уходить. Все равно официальная часть посади, а остальное... В конце концов, она может просто написать Марку, что почувствовала себя плохо и решила уехать.

Опустив голову, Робин кое как выскочила из туалета и уже начала пробираться к выходу из клуба, но вдруг услышала, как ее окликнул знакомый мужской голос.

Делая вид, что не слышит, девушка продолжала путь к выходу, но в этот момент на ее плечо опустилась чья-то ладонь.

Обернувшись, Роббс подняла покрасневшие от слез глаза и увидела перед собой Стивена Майзела.

– Идем, Робин, я тебя отвезу в отель, – фотограф приобнял девушку за плечи. – Только не поднимай голову. Один кадр, и ты в полной заднице.

Прижавшись к мужчине, Уильямс уставилась себе под ноги и осмелилась поднять на него взгляд только, когда они уже ехали в автомобиле Стивена.

– Простите... – всхлипнула Робби. – У меня просто...

– …нервы сдали, – закончил за нее Майзел. – Ничего страшного, никто ничего не узнает. Жизель рыдала, как последняя истеричка однажды, когда только начала выходить на подиум. Это все дурацкое волнение.

– Это точно... – Робин попыталась улыбнуться.

Фотограф тоже улыбнулся, внимательно разглядывая девушку.

– Понимаю, что сейчас, когда ты в таком состоянии, не лучший момент делать деловые предложения, но... – Стивен запнулся. – Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы сняться для календаря «Пирелли» через несколько месяцев?..

 

 

– Дом, милый дом! – Робин бросила на тумбочку ключ и затащила внутрь свой чемодан, который вернулся в Санта-Монику набитый халявными шмотками от Марка Джейкобса и прочими приятными мелочами.

Оглядевшись, Робби поняла, что Патти не так давно ушла. В воздухе все еще витал аромат ее невозможно дорогого парфюма. И сейчас девушка была даже рада, что не застала подругу. Единственное, чего ей хотелось, это проспать несколько дней подряд, затем выплакать в подушку всю боль, которая осела под сердцем после телефонного разговора с Джеком Уайтом. Но на этот раз у Робби не было времени на все это дерьмо.

Аккуратно положив на кровать в комнате Патриции несколько платьев, которые она прихватила с показа специально для нее, Робин включила музыку настолько громко, насколько позволяла мощность стерео в их квартире. Затем просеменила в ванную, чтобы как следует отмыться после перелетов и путешествий.

Джек будет работать. Он снова чертовски занят. Лежа в ванной, Робин пролистывала инстаграм Элисон Моссхарт и про себя давилась от ревности. Но и это было сейчас не важно.

Хотелось жрать. Жутко. И веганские блины Джареда, которые не оценила Патти, сейчас пришлись бы как никогда кстати.

– И думать не смей, долбаная корова!.. – прошипела Робби, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале. Она встряхнула мокрыми волосами, с которых на пол стекали крупные капли воды, и опустилась на кровать.

Черно-белый бал, куда Патти уламывала идти подругу несколько недель, сегодня вечером. И Робин знала, что если сейчас она не уйдет из дома, плевать куда, надвигающаяся истерика вновь поимеет ее. Девушка, которая будет сниматься для календаря «Пирелли», не имеет права сходить с ума. Во всяком случае, пока не имеет.

Набрав номер своего стилиста, Роббс пригласила его как можно скорее приехать и помочь ей приготовиться к одному официальному и волшебному мероприятию. А после перезвонила своему фитнес-тренеру и, зажав телефон между ухом и плечом, строго проговорила:

– Джо, мне ты нужен теперь каждый день. И никакой пощады, ты понял?.. Да, да! Очень важная съемка!..

Когда Джо клятвенно пообещал Робин, что сам заедет за ней завтра утром по дороге в зал, девушка удовлетворенно улыбнулась и поплелась на кухню.

За несколько минут она выбросила в мусорное ведро все сладости, которые только нашла в их с Патти жилище.

Оставался лишь один вопрос, который требовал срочного ответа: какое платье надеть на этот чертов бал?!.

Патрицию волновал этот животрепещущий вопрос не меньше, чем подругу. И не меньше чем найти идеальное платье она хотела наконец увидеться с подругой. За эти несколько недель ей жутко недоставало беззаботной болтовни Робби о последних занавесочных сплетнях, ее позитивного настроя и сумасшедших выходок. Но Патти сама себя загнала в угол безумной идеей успеть за неделю то, что ее предшественница не смогла сделать за три месяца.

А еще Бэйтман совсем недавно посетила гениальная идея редакторской колонки, которую она отправилась воплощать именно в злосчастную пятницу бала. Гребаная сказочная карма, только раз в жизни захотела воспользоваться служебным положением действительно с пользой для себя, как все планы сложились карточным домиком и привалили сверху.

– Martina Felja, – произнес Тед название бренда, убого изображая то, что, по его мнению, должно быть хорватским акцентом. – Нежное, воздушное…

– Слишком короткое, – разочаровано выдохнула девушка. Платье было почти идеальным, если бы опускалось хотя бы немного ниже колен. Хоть мероприятие и не отличалось строгим дресс-кодом, все ограничивалось лишь цветом наряда, но ей жутко не хотелось выглядеть как Энджел Паркер в вязаном кружевном чехле поверх какого-то ретро-купальника, или как Ная Ривера, в платье которой вообще не было понятно, где там начинается один вырез и заканчивается другой. Это был бал, а значит, предполагал, что, кроме разрисованных в честь приближающегося Хэллоуина рож знаменитостей разной степени узнаваемости, должна присутствовать хоть толика элегантности.

– И с каких это пор тебе надо скрывать свои очаровательные ножки? – протянул он жутко манерно и не менее слащаво улыбнулся.

В такие моменты легко забыть, что в ее распоряжении находились не только геи до мозга костей, но и мужчины, которые вполне могли оценить результат длительных тренировок в бассейне по достоинству, не сравнивая с топ-моделями на разных диетах и системах упражнений от продвинутых тренеров.

– Ладно, оставь его, – согласилась Патриция, не в состоянии отпустить это очарование обратно в темную замусоренную подсобку. Это платье было создано для того, чтобы его носили. Оно было создано, чтобы превратить надевшую его девушку в изящное неземное создание. И в нем, черт побери, хотелось быть нежной и хрупкой, особенно на фоне медведя Фассбендера, который даже в смокинге вряд ли способен убедительно носить образ степенного аристократа на выгуле.

– Твой самый сексуальный мужик оценит, – одобрил выбор Тед.

– Не сомневаюсь, – хитро прищурившись, ответила Бэйтман.

Он не просто оценит, он придет в дикое бешенство от собственной беспомощности и взвоет волком. Патриция Бэйтман не собиралась трахаться прямо на кладбище Hollywood Forever в мавзолее какого-то превратившегося в прах и ныне неизвестного режиссера или бизнесмена. И те и другие оставили по себе роскошные памятники, но канули в Лету вместе со своими заслугами. И если не привести творение Мартины в должный вид, нечто подобное вполне могло бы произойти.

Настало время DIY, и помочь в этом должен не последний дизайнер Западного побережья. В рамках своего амбициозного проекта для колонки Патти решила пройтись по всем знаменитым и только подающим надежды перспективным творцам моды и получить от каждого скромный мастер-класс, который должен был послужить отличной основой для материала, рекламой для дизайнера и необходимым опытом для нее самой. А сегодня еще и палочкой феи крестной, которая превратит мини в макси.

– Принцесса-лебедь? – Майкл осмотрел ее длинное платье, расшитое жемчугом по лифу и декорированное перьями по юбке.

После долгих горячих обсуждений мисс Бэйтман и ее наставник сошлись на том, что сплошной плотный чехол – это слишком скучно, а потому использовали для удлинения юбки прозрачную ткань, по которой расшили перья таким образом, чтобы они постепенно сходили на нет к самому низу. Эффект превзошел все ожидания. При ходьбе создавалось ощущение, что модель парит над полом, плавно плывет, словно лебедь, как точно подметил Фассбендер.

– Месье поклонник Чайковского? – спросила Патти, завязывая кружевную маску.

– Я бы сказал, – тоном знатока произнес он, намеренно растягивая слова, – поклонник роскошных дам. И… я мультик диснеевский смотрел.

– Это Коламбия, а не Дисней, двоечник, – Бэйтман сокрушенно покачала головой, беря своего спутника под руку.

– Бесполезно спорить с умной женщиной, – улыбнулся Майкл, наклонившись к Патриции за поцелуем.

«Мистер Фассбендер!», раздалось сразу с нескольких сторон, фотографы требовали внимания. Патти вздохнула с облегчением, Майкл не успел заметить, как она точно одеревенела от его прикосновений. Сколько она все это время не уговаривала себя, что все в прошлом, страх отступил, воспоминания более не имеют власти над разумом, все это оказалось сущим самообманом перед лицом действительности. Патриция Бэйтман все еще шарахалась от любых посягательств на собственное тело, точно от огня, и с этим давно пора было что-то сделать. А пока не расклеиваться и улыбаться в объектив фотокамеры, так, точно рука Майкла у нее на заднице – это самое большое признание ее значимости, на которое она вообще могла рассчитывать.

– Как ты думаешь, они успели сделать несколько снимков нашего поцелуя, прежде чем окликнуть меня? – тоном заговорщика произнес Майкл.

– По-вашему, это был поцелуй? – неожиданно рядом с ними на дорожке возникла Робби в удивительно закрытом белом платье. Пока не повернулась на зов фотографов боком к Патти и Майклу, открывая вид на фактически прозрачную, не считая нескольких кусков ткани, образующих геометрический орнамент, вставку.

Когда Роббс вновь обернулась к ним, Патти едва заметно покачала головой, предупреждая подругу, чтобы та не начинала так удачно прерванный разговор.

– Шикарно выглядишь, Робин, – мужчина по достоинству оценил наряд Уильямс, пока Патриция отвечала о дизайнере собственного платья своим коллегам по перу.

Следом за любопытными коллегами вежливое и иногда лицемерное внимание ей оказывали гости, вопросы и формальные приветствия сменяли друг друга, так же как песни на танцполе, всевозможные коктейли, появляющиеся перед Патрицией Бэйтман, и способы Майкла Фассбендера тонко намекнуть спутнице о желании уединиться. Одна Робин Уильямс, кажется, чувствовала себя на ура, перепробовав все коктейли со странными названиями в карте. Она упивалась вниманием и восхищением окружающих, справедливо рассудив, что сплетни о своих успешных показах можно отложить до того времени, когда Майкл уже не будет нависать над подругой с явным намерением сорвать с нее платье в ближайшем обозримом будущем.

– Виски! – перекрикивая шум музыки, произнес мужчина, присаживаясь за барную стойку рядом с ними. – Кажется, с вашей стороны обслуживают куда быстрее.

– Просто у нас есть тайное оружие, Том, – улыбнулась Патти, довольная возможностью отвлечься от начавшего ее утомлять флирта с Майклом. – Робби, дорогая, – девушка наклонилась к подруге, держась за спину Фассбендера, – не закажешь нам виски?

Уильямс обезоруживающе улыбнулась каким-то молодым и перспективным актерам, которые в той же перспективе уже имели виды на Робби, и Патти все злорадно ждала, когда они обломаются в ожиданиях по причине малого роста.

– Сейчас все будет в лучшем виде, – пообещала девушка, делая взмах рукой, открывавший прекрасные виды на ее обнаженное тело. Бармен тут же понесся в их сторону, чтобы узнать, чего угодно властительнице его высокорейтинговых дум.

– Конечно, узнала, – раздался чересчур веселый голос Патриции Бэйтман. – У тебя не самый распространенный тип лица, знаешь ли. Да и голос за день съемок я прекрасно запомнила. И вообще, вычислять знаменитостей – моя работа. Не забыл?

– Как и заставлять их менять планы и работать в поте лица, – заметил Том.

– В этом у меня ни для кого нет исключений. Можешь поинтересоваться у моих сотрудников. Они тебе разные страшилки расскажут.

Непринужденный разговор между Бэйтман и Влашихой, который едва кивнул Робин в знак приветствия и вновь начал подкатывать к ее подруге, напрягал и Майкла Фассбендера. Он все крепче сжимал руку на талии девушки, будто она должна была вот-вот выпорхнуть из его объятий навстречу немцу. А Патти и дальше любезно отшучивалась от Тома, прекрасно замечая, в чью сторону он незаметно поглядывает. Том изучал реакцию Робин на ничего не значащий флирт, наблюдал, как она закипает от раздражения, и Патриция просто не могла отказать себе в удовольствии помочь этому несчастному Ромео еще раз. Может, хоть сейчас, когда он наконец сообразил как вести себя со строптивой Уильямс, что-то у них да выгорит.

Робби тем временем быстро прикончила очередной коктейль с пестрым зонтиком и куда-то умчалась, почти сразу за ней распрощался и Влашиха.

– И что это было? – недовольно спросил Майкл.

– Ревность, я полагаю, – улыбнулась Патти, разгибая его пальцы, до боли впившиеся в ее бедро.

Робин вышла на балкон и опустилась на корточки, пытаясь найти в сумке сигареты. Она сто раз огляделась вокруг в надежде найти какие-то вывески, запрещающие курить, и это бы спасло ее от проклятого никотина, который, как утверждал Алекс, старит кожу в считанные секунды, как и пойло из Старбакса. Но, не обнаружив ничего такого, Робби достала из пачки «Вирджиния Слимс» сигарету и, пообещав себе, что это в последний раз, вновь огляделась. Никого рядом. Только музыка и смех, доносящиеся из огромного зала, где люди в черном и белом предпочитают оставаться в масках.

Прокручивая между пальцев злосчастную сигарету, Робби злилась на весь гребаный мир. Патти, которая бесстыдно флиртовала с Влашихой, сидя рядом с Майклом. И как она вообще могла?!. И этот придурок улыбался в ответ, поплыл, блядь, как мороженое, которое вытащили на жару и, как следует, облизали. Он вообще точно не заметил присутствия Робин, и это раздражало девушку больше всего. Да все вокруг только и смотрели на нен, а он пошел пиздеть с какой-то бабенкой в ужасном платье! Наверняка, какая-то низкопробная актрисочка, которую он трахает!

Не то чтобы, конечно, ее это сильно задевало, но... Как... Это пиздец как задевало!

Робин тряхнула волосами, растрепавшимися на тихом ночном ветру, и тяжело вздохнула. Все было не так.

– Зажигалку?.. – бархатный мужской голос совсем рядом.

Уильямс обернулась, немного вздрогнув, и измученно закатила глаза.

– Ты следишь за мной?! – с раздражением спросила она, глядя на то, как закуривает Том. Огонек от зажигалки осветил его лицо. В потрясающем черном костюме, в этой темноте, здесь, когда никого больше нет рядом... Робин вспоминала тот странный сон, который она видела в Нью-Йорке. Щеки ее вспыхнули в считанные секунды.

– Зачем нужны маски, когда знаешь, кто под ними?.. – Влашиха облокотился на перила балкона и медленно выпустил в ночь плотную молочную струйку сигаретного дыма.

Робин смотрела на его профиль, который старательно укрывала темнота, и внимательно следила за огоньком сигареты, который становился ярче, когда Том делал очередную затяжку.

– Да, я бы тебя узнала и в маске... – нервно хихикнула девушка.

Мужчина посмотрел на Робин и сразу же отвел взгляд.

– Нравится тебе мое платье? – Уильямс подошла чуть ближе и провела ладонями по своим бедрам.

– Ужасное, – бросил в ответ Том. – Только женщина без капли стыда могла надеть такое на бал, где соберется куча снобов.

– Ах, конечно! – Роббс со злостью шипела на ухо Тому, точно проклятая змея. – У твоей страшненькой подружки платье намного лучше!.. Скажи, она хотя бы хороша в постели?!.

Влашиха снова перевел взгляд на Робби. Его губы растянулись в самодовольной ухмылке.

– Как раз сейчас я и собираюсь это проверить, – ответил он. – Только докурю.

– Вот и вали! – крикнула Робин, сломав пополам сигарету, которую она до сих пор крутила в руке.

Том неожиданно громко рассмеялся. Затем сделал несколько коротких затяжек и выбросил свой окурок. Робин смотрела на него, стоя совсем близко. Он слышал ее дыхание, чувствовал аромат духов, и было чертовски трудно не поддаться ее чарам, в очередной раз позволив ей «поиметь» себя. Он просто не мог смотреть на эту женщину, особенно когда она была одета так, точно всем видом умоляла, как можно скорее ее раздеть. И зря он думал, что все это пройдет. Убеждал себя, пока она была так далеко. Стоило ей лишь появиться в поле его зрения на этом проклятом баллу, все полетело к хуям. И обещания, которые он давал сам себе, и долбаная надежда на волшебное исцеление от этого чувства, которое он испытывал всякий раз, как только видел ее рядом.

Но теперь, глядя на то, как она злится, как ревнует, Том просто не мог не насладится этим моментом сполна.

– И тебе хорошего вечера, – наконец проговорил он и улыбнулся. – Рад был поболтать.

С этими словами Том медленно развернулся к девушке спиной и вновь надел свою маску. Ему будет достаточно трех шагов. Раз! Она молчала, лишь сильнее сжимая кулаки от обиды и злости. Два! И если он ошибся, то даст ей еще несколько шагов. Всего десять, возможно, отсюда до балконной двери. Дрожь, точно в лихорадке. Каждый вздох, как последний отсчет. Три!..

– Том! – голос Робин пронзил ночь. – Не уходи!

Он обернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на Робин, которая стояла перед ним в своем потрясающем белом платье и едва сдерживала слезы.

– Не уходи... – повторила она, делая ровно три шага навстречу мужчине.

Осторожно взяв ее прохладную ладонь в свои руки, Влашиха притянул девушку к себе. Робин опустила ресницы.

– Посмотри на меня!.. – Томас провел пальцами по ее волосам. – Не нужно изображать Скарлет О'Хару. Или ты думаешь сейчас о ком-то другом?..

Теперь в его голове противная, жгучая ревность звонила во все ебаные колокола.

– Только о тебе, – прошептала Роббс, чувствуя, как ладони мужчины скользнули вниз по ее спине. – Знаешь, ты ведь даже приснился мне на днях...

– Правда?.. – громко выдыхая, Том нежно поглаживал упругие бедра девушки сквозь легкий шелк платья.

Она лишь кивнула, хитро улыбаясь, перед тем как Влашиха сильнее прижал Робин к себе и с жаром поцеловал, не в силах более сопротивляться ее очарованию.


	11. Ваше святейшество знает толк в вечеринках

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка и картинки: http://bit.ly/29yevnY

– А мы точно идем на одну вечеринку? – спросила Робин, оборачиваясь к Патти.

Та сидела на столике у зеркала и придирчиво рассматривала свои ногти на ногах, то и дело подправляя невидимые изъяны пилочкой то тут, то там. Она отстранялась и вновь, критически осматривая свои труды, пыталась достичь совершенства, теряя счет времени за монотонным занятием.

– Если вы с Томом не решите меня продинамить и свалить в местечко поромантичнее, – Патти, казалось, не заметила подкола в вопросе подруги. – Или вы планируете остаться дома? – девушка улыбнулась, хитро прищурившись.

– Нет, мы идем к «этому невероятному психу Лето», – поспешила заверить ее Робин, осушая очередной «мартини», – если бы не энтузиазм в голосе, когда ты сообщала о приглашении, я бы подумала, что ты собираешься на очередной бал. На этот раз куда-то в ООН. Ты так тщательно собираешься, что мы появимся на месте к полуночи, не раньше. И вся тусовка в пьяном угаре подумает, что ты Золушка.

– В босоножках Dior мои ноги должны выглядеть безупречно, – заметила Патти, с нежностью поглядывая на шкаф с обувной коллекцией.

– …и побегут целовать твои наманикюренные пальчики ног, – рассмеялась Уильямс, протягивая подруге еще один бокал, чтобы та, наконец, опустила пилочку и взялась за свои замысловатые одежды, пока Том не застал их в разобранном состоянии. – Или все это ради одного-единственного принца?

Патти приняла бокал и, о чудо, начала снимать с волос кучу металлолома, на голове с которым проходила весь день. Сложно было представить, во что это должно было превратиться по задумке Бэйтман, но пока беспорядочно свисающие накрученные локоны походили на руно милого блондинистого барашка. Овечки, тут же поправила себя Уильямс, и хохотнула.

– Ты же знаешь, что Майкл в жуткой обиде невесть на что и проигнорировал мое предложение, – вздохнула Патти слишком театрально, чтобы это прозвучало действительно разочарованно. – К тому же не одна я недалеко продвинулась в сборах. Ты тоже сменила уже четвертый комплект белья, пока тут торчала.

Патриция Бэйтман прекрасно видела, как ее подруга мучается выбором, перебирая элементы своего и так не слишком многослойного наряда. В сравнении с Робби, ее собственное платье было действительно достойно самых рафинированных приемов. Уильямс смешно надула губы в обиде за то, что ее вот так провели, но затем хитро улыбнулась и поднялась с пуфика.

– А кто сказал, что я о Фассбендере, – Робин забрала со столика плойку и, ретировавшись подальше от подруги, добавила: – Джаред тоже очень даже ничего.

Патти покачала головой и закатила глаза.

– При мне можешь не делать вид, что не понимаешь, насколько он в тебе заинтересован. По-настоящему заинтересован, Бэйтман, – в тоне девушки появился суровый назидательный тон. Патти в удивлении изогнула бровь и отложила расческу. Робин Уильямс выступала в защиту сорокалетнего мужика, такое было для нее в новинку. – Я серьезно, не обижай его. И хватит уже насиловать свои волосы! – возмутилась Робби. – Если не их, то озоновый шар пожалей, – она откашлялась, разгоняя руками брызги какого-то отвратительно вонючего лака для волос.

–Хичкоковская блондинка должна быть безупречной, – улыбнулась Патти и припугнула подругу, нацелив на нее баллончик.

– Выпей, – предложила Уильямс. – И все само собой станет идеальнее некуда.

– Мне кажется, мы и так достаточно хорошо догнались, чтобы, в случае отсутствие алкоголя на вечеринке этого любителя здорового образа жизни, быть навеселе, – заметила Патриция, убирая бутылку в один из шкафчиков. – Хэллоуин, шумная тусовка и перебор с алкоголем – не лучшее сочетание.

– Так все дето в том Хэллоуине? – спросила Робби и рассмеялась. – Да что же тогда такого страшного приключилось?

Патти набрала в легкие побольше воздуха, готовясь предъявить весь список, по крайней мере, то из него, что она смогла вспомнить и узнать у прочих главных действующих лиц, но Робин не дала ей и слова сказать, продолжив:

– Нам всем было охуительно весело. Черт побери, мы оторвались так, что эта пати вошла в историю. Мне до сих пор вспоминают, какой убойный мы тогда организовали Хэллоуин. Даже бро все порывается как-то выкроить время между моделями и повторить. Ты просто боишься, что тебе опять будет настолько весело, что ты ослабишь свою железную хватку и забудешь, как это все контролировать.

– Охуительно весело? – хмыкнула Бэйтман. – В каком это месте интересно? Я до сих пор содрогаюсь от мысли, что все те выпавшие из коллективной памяти моменты всплывут на поверхность и к нам на порог заявится полисмен с ордером.

– Да там уже исковая давность три раза истекла, – уверила подругу Уильямс, удивляя своей железной уверенностью в юридическом аспекте. Неужто сама гуглила на досуге? – А ты просто трусишь-трусишь-трусишь!

Самый простой способ заставить Патрицию Бэйтман делать то, чего она не хочет, поддразнить, что она просто боится. Она раздраженно зыркнула на подругу и выставила спрятанный «мартнини».

– Учти, у тебя теперь не меньше причин не попасть в неприятности, чем у меня. Я-то в крайнем случае могу опять махнуть на Восточное побережье или в Фриско, а твое личико теперь каждая собака знает.

– Просто заткнись и наливай, Бэйтман. У нас еще столько дел…

Первым из которых было добить вермут, которого оставалось больше чем половина бутылки. И если бы могла, Патти бы очень пожалела, что этот пункт не перенесли в самый конец сборов, но сейчас ее не хватило даже на элементарную жалость к своей идеальной укладке и куче нижних юбок, с которыми воевала Уильямс, облачая подругу в платье.

– Блядь, Патти, эти твои кринолины покруче пояса верности, – Робби уселась прямо на пол, беспомощно разводя руками и бросив дело на полпути.

Ей надо было отдышаться и выпить еще, прежде чем решиться на второй раунд неравного боя. Патриция хотела сказать, что дома ночует и в последнее время с завидным постоянством, но то ли фраза показалась слишком заезженной, то ли от подобного постоянства ей стало необъяснимо грустно и обидно, потому она смолчала.

– Вы там с Фассом что клятвы верности давали? – Уильямс опять взялась за многослойный петтикот.

– Давай, я лучше сама, – осторожно предложила девушка, пока ее подруга в приступе отчаянья не укоротила того, что в усовершенствованиях не нуждалось. Она, неуверенно пошатываясь, встала на табурет и, если бы Робби вовремя не схватила ее за ноги, полетела бы вниз, а затем принялась методично расправлять и взбивать каждый слой нижних юбок, чтобы придать им максимальной воздушности. – Тащи платье! – скомандовала наконец Патти, покончив с опасным занятием.

– А ты не упадешь без меня? – заботливо поинтересовалась Уильямс, поднимаясь на затекшие ноги.

– Нет, летать у нас твоя почетная обязанность.

– Как скажешь, принцесса, – хмыкнула Робин, улыбаясь. Уже сейчас, в темном корсаже и пышном подъюбнике подруга походила на какую-то диснеевскую принцессу в их жутко неудобных объемных платьях, а когда она наденет свое платье, то вообще вряд ли пройдет фейс-контроль у Джареда, если там таковой будет.

– Не принцесса, а княгиня Монако, – поправила ее Бэйтман, пьяная, но все так же невыносимая и пытающаяся все контролировать.

«Мартини» подошел к концу почти одновременно со временем, отведенным на приготовления, учитывая то, что их водителем на сегодня вызвался быть немец, опозданий быть не должно. Самое время начать паниковать, чем и занялась Робин Уильямс, в противовес подруге ее алкоголь совершенно не успокаивал, а очень даже наоборот. И вот она уже несколько минут носилась по квартире с возгласами «Не успеваем, мы ни черта не успеваем, и виновата во всем ебаная Патриция Грейс Келли!»

А гребаная Патриция, зря что не Келли, бегала следом, пытаясь словить полуголого ангела Робин с перекошенными крыльями.

– Остановись, Уильямс, иначе поедешь с перьями в обнимку! – крикнула Бэйтман, но далеко не крик остановил Робби. Стук в дверь заставил ее замереть на месте и беспомощно оглянуться на подругу. – Неужели мы все-таки послушались? – покачала головой Патти, подходя к подруге, удивительно ловко она сделала несколько стежков, скрепляя шлейку белья и атласную ленту крыльев, поправила их на спине у подруги и подтолкнула к двери.

Влашиха оторвался от телефона и онемел. Хорошо, что телефон ему больше не понадобится, иначе он не смог бы выдавить из себя ни слова. Робин Уильямс была в своем репертуаре, казалось, она никогда не заморачивалась о глупых понятиях приличия, а уж тем более не думала, каково смотреть на ее полуголое безупречное тело. Она была слишком хороша, чтобы вот так просто выбросить из головы, слишком хороша, чтобы делить ее с кем-либо, и определенно стоила того, чтобы не сдаваться и вырвать ее из лап самого черта, не то что какого-то музыканта. Ее мягкая кожа, сводящий с ума запах и тихий хрипловатый шепот:

– Здравствуй, Том.

Мужчина задержал ее в объятиях чуть дольше, чем того требовало приветствие, и нежно поцеловал в уголок губ, не в силах отстраниться.

– Ребятки, если вы все же остаетесь здесь, то я, пожалуй, вызову такси, – напомнила о своем существовании Патриция, пока не стала невольной свидетельницей вертикального выражения горизонтального желания.

Внизу их ждал купейный Mercedes, который выглядел не менее эффектно своего владельца, но тут же вызвал у Патти сомнения по поводу возможностей доставить их до места в целостности и сохранности. Робин тоже тоскливо смерила шустрое авто спорт-класса, а затем свои крылья.

– Предлагаю привязать к крыше авто, как добычу, – выдала Бэйтман первую гениальную идею вечера.

– Эй, – с обидой пробубнила Робби, – сама же меньше часа назад говорила, что моему личику нельзя попадать в неприятности.

– А мы мешок на голову нацепим, – рассмеялась Патти, – по заднице тебя узнает разве что любитель каталогов купальников.

– У меня есть менее экстремальное решение проблемы, – вмешался Том, пока не разгорелся нешуточный спор. – Я сложу крышу, Робби сядет на заднее сиденье, там достаточно просторно для ее… – он замялся, осматривая девушку в откровенном костюме, – …крыльев. А Патти впереди будет показывать дорогу.

– Да! – с энтузиазмом согласилась Уильямс.

Бэйтман с подозрением покосилась на подругу, та обычно всегда устраивала сцену, когда ее пытались затолкать на заднее сидение, будто это приуменьшало ее статус и мешало быть в центре событий.

– Мы врубим радио на всю катушку и с ветерком прокатимся по Бульвару Сансет на крутой тачке! Мне определенно нравится, как мы начинаем вечер, – улыбаясь, Робби сама уселась в Mercedes и нетерпеливо похлопала по водительскому месту, приглашая всех присоединиться к увлекательному путешествию навстречу приключениям.

– Вообще-то, я думала, мы объедем Сансет, чтобы не застрять где-то ближе к центру, – Патриция попыталась предотвратить заранее провальный план.

– Том… – протянула Робби, одарив его многозначительным взглядом из-под ресниц.

Мужчина улыбнулся девушке и тактично промолчал, ему совершенно не хотелось занимать ничью сторону в этой глупой размолвке, блуждать непонятно какими объездами по всему ЛА, прислушиваясь к двум нетрезвым девицам, у каждой из которых свои соображения касательно самого удачного маршрута. Том Влашиха жалел, что его навигатор вряд ли знает адрес «дом Джареда Лето», и придется прислушиваться к Бэйтман, как к более трезвой на вид.

– Мы ведь можем проехать немного по Сансет, а потом свернуть из центра? – спросил он у Патриции, открывая перед ней дверцу и помогая запихнуть следом ее объемные юбки.

Патти посмотрела на Тома и сокрушенно покачала головой, он не подозревал, на что подписывается.

– Будь по-твоему, только потом без жалоб.

И Том не жаловался, когда Робин пользовалась им вместо пульта по переключению станций, пока наконец не нашлась та, что пришлась ей по вкусу. И когда Патриция командовала, куда поворачивать, он понимал, что бездушный женский голос в навигаторе звучит почти по-дружески.

– Сделай погромче, – попросила Робби, когда мужчина решил, что ненастья наконец отступили. Они выехали на главную улицу Лос-Анджелеса и, по словам Патти, должны были ехать прямо, пока их не затошнит от монотонной дороги. – Ты это слышишь? – Уильямс наклонилась к подруге и начала напевать песню канадских альтернативщиков Nickelback.

Только не это, подумала Патриция, уже напевая про себя чертов заразительный мотив «Rockstar», гимн гребаного Хэллоуина 2007, и отстукивая ритм по приборной доске.

–'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars, – пропела Робби во весь голос начало припева.

– …and live in hilltop houses, drivin' fifteen cars, – воодушевленно подхватила Патти. И Влашиха понял, насколько попал. Попал в компанию двух ненормальных, к которым и примазаться было никак, ибо, к стыду своему, годы музыкального образования к такому его не готовили. Когда девушки повернулись к нему, ожидая, что он разбавит их дуэт, он смог лишь мило, как он надеялся, улыбаться, потому что совершенно не знал этой песни.

А дамы тем временем продолжали орать, да так душевно, будто песня была о каком-то бремени людском, а не о тачках, наркотиках и доступных бабах. Сигналили водители соседних авто, некоторые из них подпевали, прохожие останавливались на тротуарах, а Том хотел исчезнуть из собственной тачки. Из тачки, которой он, черт побери, гордился.

– Сворачивай налево, – несмотря на вокальные упражнения, Бэйтман вовремя сориентировала Влашиху в правильном направлении.

Уже на подъезде к дому Лето Патти поняла, что им предстоит одна из тех вечеринок, половину народу на которых она в глаза не видывала, а другую половину лучше бы больше и не встречала. Машинами были заставлены тротуары и подъездные дороги других домов, некоторые особо наглые даже выехали на газоны.

– Кажется, нам придется оставить тачку где-то здесь, – заметила Бэйтман и, встретившись с недоверчивым взглядом Тома, добавила: – Для нее так будет лучше, а мы немного пройдемся.

– Но ведь так парковаться незаконно, – возмутился немец.

– Всех все равно не заберут на штраф-площадку, – презрительно хмыкнула Патти. – Паркуйся у того Infiniti, красно место пусто не бывает.

– А если в этот карман? – Том указал на пустующее место впереди.

– Твой «мерс» слишком габаритный, чтобы туда протиснуться. А на бордюр заезжать не рекомендую, если не хочешь сдавать его в ремонт. Слишком низкая подвеска.

Влашиха раздраженно фыркнул в ответ, получать советы от женщины о том, как правильно парковаться, было последним, что он хотел сегодня услышать. Хотя несколькими минутами ранее думал, что предел – это их пьяные вокальные упражнения.

– Красавица, – Патти нежно посмотрела на Infiniti, у которой они таки остановились благодаря ангельскому терпению Тома, который терпел инструктаж по экстремальной парковке от мисс Бэйтман.

Отголоски музыки было слышно издалека, а когда они подошли к особняку, казалось, что он содрогается в такт диджейскому сету. Народу было столько, сколько не было ни на одной распродаже в Черную пятницу со времен основания этой прекрасной традиции. Зоркий глаз Бэйтман тут же заметил Кортни Лав, которой и костюма не надо было придумывать, она вечно выглядит, как самый страшный день в году. Еще где-то в толпе сверкнула блондинка в «памперсах», и Патти тут же искренне пожелала это развидеть и нажраться. Причем абсолютно все равно, в каком порядке.

– Десятая княгиня Монако согласилась посетить мою скромную вечеринку, – Джаред появился, точно чертик из табакерки, и чертовское сравнение как-то плохо вязалось с его костюмом. Он склонился в поклоне и поцеловал руку девушки, давая ей прийти в себя от увиденного, и вспомнить, как там правильно обращаются к главе католической церкви.

– Ваше святейшество, – улыбнулась девушка, – я не могла пропустить приема, на который меня так настойчиво приглашали.

– Робин, – Джей поздоровался с Уильямс, и та, довольная как слон, подставила ему для поцелуя щеку.

– Надеюсь, вы отлично проведете время, – добавил Лето, обменявшись с Томом рукопожатиями.

– Надеюсь, ты присмотришь за Патти, она не очень комфортно себя чувствует на хэллоуинских вечеринках, – Робби, несмотря на немые протесты подруги, продолжила: – Жутко боится проснуться утром с новой татухой.

Гостей на вечеринке Джареда Лето собралось действительно великое множество. И если Робин довольно часто натыкалась в толпе на каких-то знакомых, вроде девчонок из модельного агентства, для Томаса все складывалось совершенно иначе. Он никого здесь не знал.

Почти сразу Уильямс утащила его куда-то под предлогом оставить Патти с Джаредом или хуй знает там с кем, а сама накинулась на устрашающего цвета коктейли, которые вокруг просто рекой лились. Затем она убежала поболтать с очередной подружкой, а Влашиху бросила у огромной барной стойки, залитой искусственной кровью.

Наблюдая за тем, как ее крылья темного ангела, больше напоминающие воронье крыло, мелькают то здесь, то там, Том неторопливо влил в себя несколько порций водки. Пока он пытался прочувствовать атмосферу вечеринки, какая-то девушка в костюме мертвой Белоснежки упорно сверлила его взглядом. Наконец, она прикончила свой напиток и подошла к актеру, приторно улыбаясь.

– Мистер Бонд? – голос у нее был низкий и чувственный. – Я ведь не ошиблась?

Том усмехнулся и ответил:

– Вы удивительно проницательны для принцессы, которая откусила кусок не того яблока!..

Девушка рассмеялась и сделала жест бармену, грим которого ничуть не уступал в изобретательности гриму любого из гостей вечеринки.

– Меня зовут Энн, – она протянула мужчине руку. – Так что, мистер Бонд, где же ваша Урсула Андерс?

– Здесь, тупая сука, – Робин стояла за ее спиной, сложив на груди руки. Том не заметил, как она подошла, и теперь чувствовал, что зря потерял ее из виду. Робин была уже слишком пьяной, чтобы контролировать себя.

Белоснежка Энн медленно обернулась и с усмешкой посмотрела на Робби.

– Ты?!. – она прыснула со смеху. – Ты больше похожа на шлюху, прости дорогая...

– Дамы, давайте не будем ссориться! – Том мягко приобнял Робин, которая уже открыла рот, чтобы выдать очередную грубость. Затем начал подталкивать ее к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж.

– Она меня шлюхой назвала, ты слышал?! – щеки Робби вспыхнули. – И вообще, какого хрена ты с ней так мило, блядь, болтал?! Хотел склеить эту уродину, пока я не вижу?!

Поднимаясь наверх, Робби остановилась посреди лестницы и, пропуская каких-то явно обкурившихся ребят в странных костюмах, с вызовом посмотрела на Тома.

– Я предпочел бы склеить тебя, но ты была слишком увлечена общением с друзьями, а теперь устраиваешь какие-то глупые сцены ревности, – спокойно ответил он.

– А с чего это ты взял, что я ревную?!. – Уильямс вновь начала медленно подниматься, точно отсчитывала про себя ступень за ступенью. – Ты свободен, давай, можешь идти и болтать с другими бабами сколько угодно!..

Мимо проходил очередной официант с набором разноцветных коктейлей на подносе. Робин схватила один из них и уже собиралась начать потягивать сквозь трубочку этот неопределенный напиток, как в этот момент рука Тома вырвала бокал из ее рук.

– Эй?!. – она возмущенно взвизгнула. – Какого хрена?!

– Тебе хватит, – мужчина передал коктейль какой-то проходящей мимо девушке, получив в ответ очаровательную улыбку. – Пора немного притормозить.

– Не в моем стиле, – Робин огляделась в поисках бара или официанта с подносом. – Хочу тусоваться и забыть обо всем на свете!..

– Есть о чем забывать?.. – внезапно Том подошел ближе, и его горячее дыхание осело на обнаженном плече Робин вместе с едва ощутимым поцелуем.

В мыслях девушки вновь пронеслись обрывки их последнего телефонного разговора с Джеком.

– Робин?.. – его голос и нежные прикосновения вновь вернули Уильямс к реальности, вырвав из череды печальных воспоминаний. – Ты в порядке?..

– Ты ведь знаешь, что нет... – ответила она, поднимая на Тома блестящие от алкоголя глаза. – Ты ведь знаешь?..

Мужчина притянул Робин к себе и поцеловал. Дразняще, смазано и так горячо. Его руки зарылись в шуршащие крылья ангела, затем опустились ниже. И невозможно было удержаться. Том осторожно шлепнул Роббс по заднице и, наконец, оторвался от ее губ.

– Я знаю, что когда ты рядом, мне лично на все плевать, – выдохнул он ей в губы, сильнее прижимая девушку к себе. Ему так хотелось почувствовать ее всю.

Робби смущенно улыбнулась. Том уже не раз замечал, как в считанные секунды она превращалась из напыщенной стервы, которую тщательно изображала, в ранимую маленькую девочку. И все эти перемены... Он пока не мог до конца понять, что именно заставляло ее вести себя с ним именно так, но про себя уже сто раз поклялся, что разберется во всем. Эта женщина была создана для него. Пожалуй, это единственное, с чем он определился.

– Давай прогуляемся тут?.. – выпуская Робин из объятий, Том взял ее мягкую ладонь в свою. – Дом у Джареда просто огромный.

– Пойдем наверх! – воодушевившись, Робби потянула мужчину за собой. – Слышишь, какая там громкая музыка?..

Может быть, музыка действительно звучала громче, а люди становились пьянее, но Тому было все равно. Пока маленькие нежные пальчики Роббс впивались в его руку, а влажные зеленые глаза с озорством смотрели на него, Влашиха был готов пойти за ней куда угодно.

Вскоре за Робби с Томом Патрицию оставил и Джаред. Он только и успел одарить ее испытующим взглядом чертовски огромных голубых глаз, чертовски выразительным взглядом, от продолжительного воздействия которого можно было сдать не только все свои фобии, но у кучу другого компромата. Шум, крик и прибежавший в скором времени парень прервали экзекуцию. Лето только успел бросить напоследок «Не исчезай» и растворился в толпе.

Исчезнуть с этого праздника жизни было просто невозможно, учитывая то, что она оставила свою сумочку Джею, который пообещал найти ей место понадежнее, как и для ключей от «мерса» Тома. Патти сперва удивило, что об их вещах не позаботился никто из внушительного персонала, обслуживающего вечеринку, но потом повнимательнее присмотрелась к публике и поняла, что эти товарищи вполне могли оставить ключи в автомобиле и побросать вещи, где придется. Незаметно слиться с толпой тоже получалось плохо, на нее то и дело поглядывали мужчины в дамских платьях и париках и девушки в трешевых прикидах. Она выделялась из толпы не хуже хозяина вечеринки, но он, как назло, все нигде не появлялся.

Патриции Бэйтман не оставалось ничего другого кроме как напиться. Она произвела быструю ориентировку на местности и пришла к неутешительным выводам: то, что разносили официанты, могло привести в дикий восторг разве что Уильямс. Девушка стремительной походкой, чтобы ее не отвлекли по дороге, направилась к бару, безнаказанно зашла за стойку, нашла новенькую бутылку виски, прихватила ее на пару с бокалом и ведерком льда и направилась к одному из свободных шезлонгов, которые приметила, прежде чем отправиться за выпивкой. Вся тусовка решила разносить дом Лето или сосредоточилась вокруг запасов бухла, мало кто предпочел романтические виды бассейна и холмов выносящей мозг музыке и танцам. Патти же, чтобы присоединиться к всеобщей тусовке, надо было сперва догнаться до их состояния, почти весь «мартини» выветрился благодаря покатушкам с ветерком на тачке с откидным верхом.

Она прекрасно устроилась на шезлонге, поставила на борт бассейна свою добычу и пригубила потрясающе холодный Dalmore, как позади раздалось:

– Прекрасная Патриция!

Девушка с опаской обернулась, боясь нарваться на компанию, от которой будет проблематично сбежать. Перед ней стоял невысокий щуплый мужчина в очках в роговой оправе и вечной красно-синей ковбойке. Терри ебаный Ричардсон, который динамил THR сколько она там работала. Он, блядь, и ее динамил, и теперь подошел, будто ничего не было.

– Позволите? – спросил он и сел рядом, отодвигая ее юбку, чтобы освободить место.

– Недели две назад вы ответили на подобную просьбу The Hollywood Reporter отказом, – напомнила Патти.

– Как я и говорил, у меня уже были договоренности на те даты с Vogue.

– И месяцем ранее, и все предыдущие три года тоже, – Бэйтман решила воспользоваться счастливой случайностью и выжать из нее все, что было возможно: либо получить окончательный отказ, либо, узнав об условиях, в которых Ричардсон согласиться сотрудничать с журналом, пообещать, что проконтролирует их исполнение в лучшем виде лично.

Патти протянула ему бутылку виски в качестве трубки мира. Терри хотел было выпить из горла, но передумал и, оглядевшись в поисках стакана, нашел бокал с недопитым коктейлем термоядерного цвета. Он недоверчиво понюхал содержимое и выплеснул его в бассейн, там же тщательно сполоснув бокал. Завтра, чтобы привести дом в порядок, Джею придется нанять не одну армию уборщиков.

– Честно говоря, у меня нет ни малейшего желания работать на Дженси Мин, я бы с большим удовольствием снимал для азиатских преступных синдикатов, чем для нее. Страшная женщина, не представляю, как ты с ней работаешь, – пропустив несколько стаканчиков, признался фотограф.

– А кто сказал, что я лучше? – усмехнулась Патриция. – Может, мы и сработались на почве общей любви к террору и контролю.

– Прекрасная Патриция, – в ужасе отпрянул он, – вот зачем вы так пугаете бедного художника? Я только хотел предложить пощелкать тебя как-то у себя в студии.

Бэйтман обворожительно улыбнулась, кажется, она только что нашла одно недостающее звено в собственном коварном плане. И фотограф, за которым бегали топовые фэшн-журналы, невзначай сам предложил «поклацать» ее.

– Хэй, Патти! – Шеннон Лето отчаянно махал ей руками, пытаясь выбраться из толпы танцующих. Она улыбнулась и помахала в ответ, приглашая присоединиться к ним с Терри.

– Запомни, на чем мы остановились, – сказала она Ричардсону, прежде чем Шенн успел к ним добраться, – мы обязательно обсудим эту идею.

– Так вот, где мой Dalmore! – воскликнул Лето, хватаясь за самое ценное, за полупустую бутылку. – Так и знал, что ты его спер, старый хрыч.

Патти едва не поперхнулась, подавив смешок. Вечно молодой Лето точно забыл, что и сам не намного младше старого хрыча.

– Вообще-то, это я стащила бутылку из бара, – призналась девушка, пока с обеих сторон не посыпались прочие обидные обвинения. – Не знала, что это чьи-то личные запасы. Прости, Шенн.

– Раз это моя будущая жена сделала, так уж и быть, прощу, – великодушно заявил Шеннон, улыбаясь, – и я даже забуду, что ты в последнее время в открытую изменяла мне с моим же братом, с родной кровинушкой, – запричитал мужчина, – если ты плеснешь мне огненной воды в стакан.

– Конечно, дорогой, – приторно сладко пролепетала Патти и с беспокойством добавила: – С тобой все в порядке? Со зрением, может, плохо стало? Щуришься как-то…

Ричардсон поднял взгляд от телефона, в котором остервенело выстукивал какое-то важное сообщение, и рассмеялся.

– Эй, женщина, это же мой фирменный звериный сексуальный взгляд, что не узнала? На всех фотографиях так делаю.

– Не признала, недостойная, – покачала головой Бэйтман. – Кстати, где твой брат запропастился? Сказал «не исчезай», а от самого ни слуху, ни духу.

– Сделаю вид, что меня это не задело, – проворчал Шеннон, – и все-таки приглашу повеселиться в нормальной компании. Мы как раз собрались играть в «Я никогда не». И Джей тоже там.

– Так он же не пьет, – Патти подозрительно посмотрела на Лето.

– А этому шизику и не надо, – выдал Шенн.

– И потому всегда выигрывает, – с обидой добавил Терри.

Патриция Бэйтман впервые слышала, что в «Я никогда не» вообще кто-то выигрывает, если не считать выигрышем несколько интимных мгновений в обнимку с унитазом. Счет вроде как должен вестись, так, по крайней мере, гласят правила, но кто ведет счет в играх на выпивку, когда их главная миссия просто ужраться? В любом случае, Патриция не собиралась никому ничего проигрывать, тем более трезвеннику Джареду Лето.

– Я никогда не занималась сексом в самолете, – сказала миловидная блондиночка, кажется, она щеголяла в нижнем на показе La Perla в этом году.

– И кто это продолжает играть без нас? – возмутился Шеннон, пропуская Терри и Патти на кухню и закрывая за собой дверь.

В комнате собралась маленькая компания из безымянной блондинки, Эммы Ладбрук, четы Милишевичей и Стива Айелло. И никакого Джея.

– Шенн, дорогой, ты вернулся, – спохватилась модель, прижавшись к нему своим анорексичным тельцем, пока все остальные знакомились с Бэйтман, о которой были наслышаны невесть чего от братьев Лето.

– На чем вы там остановились? На сексе в самолете? – переспросил Шенн, наливая новоприбывшим. – Ну что ж, за это надо выпить. – И опорожнил стакан со всеми, кроме анорексичной Кэйт. – Серьезно, Кэйти, никогда-никогда? – Девушка отрицательно покачала головой, а мужчина обнял ее еще крепче, притягивая в объятия.

– Мне кажется, она еще испытает радости MHС, – прошептала Патти Терри на ухо.

– Если он не расстанется с ней раньше, чем надо будет куда-то слетать, – ответил он, усмехнувшись.

– Кто начнет откровенничать? – усмехнулся Шеннон, потирая руки, а Патти, осмотрев присутствующих, вздохнула с облегчением, в этой компании никто не станет распускать ненужные сплетни, а Кэйти к концу вечера и вообще забудет, как ее зовут, потому можно расслабиться и получать удовольствие от игры, в которую она не играла со времен колледжа.

– Прекрасная Партиция? – Терри напомнил девушке, что осталась только она.

– В самолете ЛА-Париж с братом моей лучшей подруги. Мы летели на неделю моды, а перелет выдался до жути скучным, – вспомнила она свое вступление в Mile High Club.

– А подруга что?

– Подруга была в курсе, что мы переспим, еще раньше, чем мы сами это поняли, – Патти удовлетворила любопытство Шеннона, подняла новый бокал и торжественно произнесла: – Я никогда не жила на Восточном побережье.

Выпили все, даже объявившийся на пороге Джаред отсалютовал чем-то, напоминающим взбитые в блендере овощи и фрукты, подобранные совершенно беспорядочно и в таких же пропорциях.

– А я никогда не делал тату с матами, – сказал он, садясь рядом с Патрицией на стол. Из всей компании выпили только она и Шеннон. – Когда, Шенн? – с удивлением спросил Лето.

– Было дело, но я ее быстро свел, когда протрезвел. В отличие от Патти. – Он схватил девушку за ногу так резко, что та едва успела схватиться за его брата, и продемонстрировал всем «Dream, Bitch» на ее ступне.

– Хэллоуин 2007 года, Уильямсы нагло меня обманули, сказав, что там будет совершенно другая надпись, а я отрубилась еще на моменте, когда они выписывали там «мечтай», и не заподозрила подвоха. С тех пор ношу ее на память о том, что много пить нехорошо, – рассказала Патти историю своего морального падения, так и не отстранившись от Джареда. Ей было комфортно в его руках, и так привычно, будто они провели в объятиях друг друга целую вечность.

– Ты уверен, что нам туда можно выходить?.. – пьяно посмеиваясь, Робби следовала за Томом к выходу на крышу.

– Даже если нельзя, какая разница? – Он обернулся и протянул девушке руку. – Давай, идем!

Несколько шагов вверх по лестнице, ведущей к незапертой двери на огромную, просторную крышу. Том выбрался первым, а затем Роббс последовала его примеру.

Удивительно, что здесь никого не было. Народ внизу окончательно одурел от выпивки, наркоты, музыки и ужасающего вида друг друга. Им просто было не до прогулок по крышам.

– О Боже, как здесь красиво!.. – Робби подняла глаза на усыпанное звездами ночное небо и мечтательно вздохнула.

Лос-Анджелес в вечерних огнях как на ладони. Это было поистине завораживающее зрелище. Том и сам залюбовался, наконец выпустив ладонь Робин из своей.

– Слушай, давай побудем здесь немного? – Уильямс глубоко вздохнула. Ночной прохладный воздух Города Ангелов был тем, что нужно после нескольких часов каких-то совершенно безумных плясок на вечеринке, щедро сдобренных алкоголем.

– Сколько угодно, – Том улыбнулся. Глаза у него блестели. – Тебе не холодно?

– Нет, но эти крылья уже достали! – фыркнула Робби. – Они на самом деле гораздо тяжелее, чем ты думаешь. Поможешь снять?

Томас подошел сзади и после нехитрых манипуляций с застежкой, огромные крылья ангела остались у него в руках. Роббс с облегчением вздохнула и потерла руками плечи.

Теперь она стояла перед ним в темно-синем кружеве белья и поправляла чулки, совершенно не заботясь о том, КАК сейчас выглядит со стороны. Том тихонько кашлянул и спросил:

– Почему ты выбрала именно этот костюм для Хэллоуина?

– Я просто смотрела по телику шоу Victoria's Secret, и меня так вдохновил наряд одной из их моделей!.. – восторженно начала рассказывать Уильямс. – Ты знаешь действующих ангелов? Беати, Лили, Алессандра... Да, Алессандра, она моя любимая среди всех! И вот, когда она шла по этому сияющему от блесток подиуму, у нее за спиной были такие красивые крылья! Если бы ты только видел, Том!

– Я обязательно посмотрю на досуге, – усмехнулся он.

– Это не смешно! – она обиженно надула губы. – Любая девушка хочет участвовать в шоу Victoria's Secret! Все любят ангелов!

Мужчина решил, что, пожалуй, она права. И если ангел, вроде Робин, ходит по земле, то такого ангела непременно нужно любить. Сняв пиджак, Том бросил его вниз и жестом предложил девушке присесть.

– О, да!.. – Она медленно опустилась и вытянула ноги, удовлетворенно улыбаясь. – Я устала.

Влашиха устроился рядом. Он обнял Робин за плечи и притянул к себе.

– Знаешь, что я тебе скажу?.. – Роббс хитро улыбнулась, глядя актеру прямо в глаза. – Вот, когда ты на меня ТАК смотришь, у меня не остается никаких вариантов, кроме как потерять голову!..

Опустив руку ей на колено, Том начал нежно поглаживать его, постепенно поднимаясь выше.

– Я думал, ты уже потеряла голову... – прошептал он ей в волосы, притягивая еще ближе.

– Я как раз в процессе...

С жаром целуя Робин в губы, он чувствовал, как им самим овладевает дрожь, это сладостное предвкушение желанной близости. Наконец, когда она в его руках.

Уильямс хотела было возразить что-то по поводу того, что их может застукать кто-то из гостей Джареда, или сам хозяин дома, но в ответ получила лишь горячий немецкий шепот, перед тем как ее тонкий кружевной бюстгальтер сполз вниз, обнажая грудь. Том гладил ее тело, продолжая целовать Робин. Нежнее и ниже. Дыхание ее становилось таким громким, пальцы боролись с маленькими пуговицами на его рубашке. Кожа к коже. Это ощущение ни с чем не сравнится. Когда чувствуешь острее с каждым движением, точно растворяешься... Лаская ее бедра, мужчина содрал вниз чулки, даже не пытаясь возиться с поясом. К черту! Почувствовав его ладонь между своих ног, Робин смущенно сжалась.

– Пусти меня, пусти... – горячий шепот над ухом. Он почти умолял, осторожно сдвигая в сторону ее трусики.

И снова поцелуи. Поцелуи, от которых можно было забыть даже собственное имя. Мягкие губы Тома ласкали ее шею и грудь. Девушка выгибалась под ним, тихо постанывая, пока язык Тома выводил какие-то сумасшедшие узоры вокруг ее затвердевших от возбуждения сосков. Еще несколько секунд, и она сама будет просить его просто взять ее как можно скорее, на этой блядской крыше в доме Джареда Лето.

Его дыхание...

– Робин, я хочу тебя... – словно пытаясь убедиться, что происходящее не сон, прошептал Том, расстегивая змейку на брюках.

Девушка лишь шире развела ноги и опустила ресницы, обвивая руками шею Тома.

Внутри она была настолько узкой, что с губ Тома сорвался хриплый стон. Робин же лишь сильнее вцепилась в него, и это было так приятно, чувствовать, как сильно она нуждается в нем сейчас. Начав медленно, мужчина ощущал, как она раскрывается навстречу его ласкам, подобно цветочному бутону. Он никогда не понимал этих отвратительно пошлых сравнений, но сейчас, кажется, это было то самое чувство.

– Да, да... – Робби стонала ему в шею, покрывая короткими поцелуями. Нежно прикусывала мочку уха, заставляя Тома окончательно терять самообладание.

Он трахал женщину с телом богини, и та шептала ему на ухо какие-то грязные фразочки, за которые ее бы неплохо отшлепать по аппетитной заднице.

– Том!.. – она выдохнула его имя несколько раз перед тем, как он почувствовал внизу это, настолько узкое, что способно было выбить из него стон. Робин обмякла в его руках, содрогаясь всем телом.

Ее стоны, ее шепот, ее обнаженное тело в ночной темноте... Губы искали его. Она начала медленно двигать бедрами в такт движениям Тома и тихо простонала:

– Давай, трахай меня, трахай!..

Сжимая грудь Робин, Том выскользнул из ее тела. Девушка обхватила ладонью его возбужденный член и начала дрочить, пока теплая сперма не брызнула прямо на ее живот.

Задыхаясь, Том опустился ниже и поцеловал ее, мягко прикусив нижнюю губу. Он никогда еще не чувствовал себя так, как сегодня с ней...

– Это какое-то безумие... – точно прочитав его мысли, прошептала Робби, нежно поглаживая обнаженную спину Тома.

Она была совершенно права.


	12. Похмелье, музыка и немного романтики

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка и картинки: http://bit.ly/29DJCQs

Что-то определенно было не так. И дело было вовсе не в том, что несло от нее так, будто вернулись студенческие дни со всеми бурными вытекающими. Патриция была готова и к головной боли, и к перегару, и к временной пространственной дезориентации. Вечер, начавшийся «мартини» и виски, по-другому закончиться просто не мог. Ее смущал далеко не жуткий привкус вчерашнего алкоголя во рту и не противный, плотно въевшийся в волосы душок чьих-то гребаных сигарет (Бэйтман отчаянно молилась, чтобы не ее, в этом случае стадия опьянения была гораздо серьезнее, чем она предполагала), нет, необычным был все еще свежий запах простыней, они были настолько отлично выстиранными, что даже приятно хрустели, несмотря на то что она пускала на них слюни целую ночь. После переезда в Санта-Монику Патти и забыть успела, что постельное белье может быть настолько совершенно чистым. Кто будет стелить египетский хлопок на кровати, которые видели свои лучшие годы еще до Вудстока, а уж о том, чтобы отдавать их в химчистку и гладить, речи вообще никакой не было.

Патриция Бэйтман ночевала не дома и сейчас в срочном порядке пыталась вычислить, где именно. Она осмотрела кровать, часть которой была застелена, но сохраняла очертания инородного тела, которое, судя по всему, провело с ней ночь, не утрудившись даже под одеяло забраться. Наверное, она должна была быть ему благодарна за такое джентльменство. Смотреть на чертовы белоснежные стены казалось еще большей пыткой, чем на простыни, и Патти благодарила обитателя этой комнаты за то, что он задернул полупрозрачные шторы, смягчив эффект нещадного калифорнийского солнца.

В целом спальня была выполнена в минималистическом стиле, и если бы не фотографии, беспорядочно прикрепленные кнопками к стене, и легкий беспорядок на прикроватном столике, в центре которого гордо возвышались ее босоножки, она вполне могла бы сойти за гостевую. Значит, в свою берлогу ее притащил кто-то из хозяев вечеринки, за что она должна возблагодарить его в обязательном порядке. Но сперва вычислить.

На стуле висел белый халат без опознавательных знаков, а чуть дальше виднелась приоткрытая дверь в смежную ванную. Намек понят, Лето. Патти поднялась с кровати, с жалостью глядя на свои помятые юбки. Насколько роскошно они смотрелись вчера, настолько сильно от жуткого зрелища хотелось плакать сегодня.

Девушка прошла мимо зеркала, не отважившись поднять на себя взгляд. Иначе от ее отчаянного крика треснуло бы не только оно, но и барабанные перепонки всех оставшихся на ночь гостей Джея. Платье вместе с нижними юбками отправилось на вешалку, открывая Патти одну весьма любопытную деталь, а точнее ее отсутствие. «Ну и шлюха!», – проворчала она, перешагивая через кучу нижнего белья.

Она решительно направила на себя душ и заставила смирно стоять под струями холодной воды, пока мозги не замерзли вместе с пульсирующей головной болью, а затем переключилась в более щадящий режим и, воспользовавшись банными принадлежностями хозяина спальни, смыла с себя остатки вчерашней вечеринки.

Возвращаться ко вчерашнему наряду не хотелось, потому Бэйтман, еще раз осмотрев халат на предмет различительных знаков, вроде надписи «Собственность такого-то Лето», причем обязательно фломастером и где-то на пришитом на обороте халата куске ткани, и не обнаружив таковых, решила остаться в нем.

Вряд ли кто-то из гостей поутру выглядел бы лучше. И даже если такая вероятность возможна, Патриции Бэйтман до первой чашки кофе было решительно на это наплевать. Она удивительно быстро отыскала дорогу на кухню и, что было еще более удивительно, не нарвалась по дороге ни на одного из вчерашних алкозомби (то ли они вчера вымерли, растворившись в лучших традициях сверхъестественных сериалов, то ли оказались проворнее и уже вымелись из дома), об их былом присутствии напоминали только разбросанные то тут, то там пластиковые стаканчики и прочий мусор. Вероятность найти на кухне кофе повышалась во стократ присутствием в этом доме главного по черному топливу, Шеннона Лето. Если он оставался здесь на ночь, а судя по его вчерашнему состоянию, брат просто не мог отпустить его на все четыре стороны, Шенимал таки заночевал тут, то и кофе должен был быть где-то совсем рядом. И Патти, учуяв его бодрящий аромат, помчалась без оглядки в маняще приоткрытую дверь кухни.

– Твою ж, – девушка затормозила немногим дальше порога. – Или я сплю, – она протерла глаза, хотя после контрастного душа в этом не было нужды, – или прекратите жрать друг друга прямо у меня на глазах, – скривилась, отводя взгляд в сторону, Патриция.

– Что с ней? – удивившись, спросил Том, отстраняясь от Робби в полурасстегнутой рубашке. Рубашке Тома Влашихи.

Полуголый немец на кухне с утра пораньше и так слишком впечатляющее зрелище, а полуголый немец в компании практически голой Уильямс, обвившейся вокруг него не хуже плюща, это и подавно слишком для подавленного алкоголем организма. Робин, которая чуть ли не кричала, как он ее достал своими СМС и прочими знаками внимания, Робин, которая просто достала ее гребаным Джеком Уайтом, Робин, черт побери. Патти слишком туго соображала, чтобы радоваться этой камасутре на столе у блендера.

– У них с Майклом небольшая размолвка, – промурлыкала Роббс, – вот она в последнее время и бросается на людей чаще обычного.

– Я бы ответила тебе что-то остроумное, – проворчала Патти, – но мой сарказм еще не проснулся.

– А я-то думал, что за оживление на кухне, – несмотря на помятый вид, Шеннон говорил достаточно бодро, – это моя жена проснулась! Ты чертовски уютно выглядишь в этом халате, дорогая.

Он обнял и поцеловал ее в висок. Том и Робби недоумевающее переглянулись, а Патти просто язык проглотила от увиденного. Из кармана штанов Лето торчали ее кружевные трусы. Шеннон не выглядел героем, который смог бы дотащить ее вчера до кровати, он не выглядел таковым, кто сам смог вчера добраться до собственной постели, не то что найти под слоем юбок ее трусы. Но вот это «жена» навевало тревожные догадки.

– Шенн, блядь, что это?! – обретя дар речи, Патти ткнула пальцем в свои «дольче» и отобрала у мужчины чашку кофе, чтобы с жадностью осушить чертовски крепкий и горький напиток. – Господи, он охуителен!

Последнее восклицание хоть и вызвало у Лето улыбку, но он не забыл о вопросе, оскорбившем честь и достоинство супруга:

– После «Я никогда не» мы сыграли несколько партий в «Правду или действие». Так что этот трофей добыт честным путем, дорогая. И это я должен обижаться и возмущаться, что от тебя пахнет моим братом, ты носишь его халат и ночевала в его спальне.

Зрителям доставляло немалое удовольствие наблюдать за разворачивавшимся спектаклем. После тирады Шеннона Робин не выдержала и зааплодировала, но Том заключил ее руки в свои ладони, кивая в сторону двери. На сцене нарисовался еще один актер, представление не окончено.

– Почему у всех такие постные лица? – поинтересовался Джаред, вовсю улыбаясь. Бодрый, свежий, веселый, он неосознанно вызывал жуткую зависть у жертв вчерашних алкоголей. Гребаный Джокер.

– Мы тут как раз посредине семейного скандала, – объяснил наконец Том, когда все остальные не нашлись с ответом.

– О, как интересно, – с энтузиазмом отозвался он, усаживаясь на стол, – я, пожалуй, тоже присоединюсь. Веганские бургеры? – Джаред протянул ребятам бумажный пакет, делясь свежими, теплыми еще бутербродами. – «Молилась ли ты на ночь, Дездемона?» – он великодушно подсказал онемевшим актерам следующую реплику, пережевывая салат.

– Молчи, травоядное! Всю драматичность момента портишь, – прикрикнул на брата Шеннон. – А мать твоя знает, на ком ее гобелен?

– Это не Шекспир, – тоном зануды ботаника поправил брата Джей.

– Воды!

– Отчаянный голос из-за кулис. На сцену выходит призрак отца Гамлета, – суфлер Том прокомментировал происходящее.

– Воды! – повторил призыв Ричардсон, вваливаясь в кухню. – О, прекрасная Патриция! Утро сразу стало в разы приятнее.

– Такси, – взмолилась Бэйтман, почувствовав, как опять пьянеет, только дыша одним воздухом с Терри.

 

 

Осознать тот факт, что сейчас он летит в Майами, Том Влашиха смог лишь, когда самолет поднялся в воздух. Робин уснула почти сразу, навалившись на его плечо. Она, похоже, наконец использовала весь свой запас энергии и теперь мирно посапывала, периодически ерзая на своем кресле.

Стюардесса предлагала напитки. Томас взял виски и влил в себя залпом почти полбокала. После выпитого накануне в доме Джареда Лето он предпочел бы отоспаться хотя бы пару часов, но Робби внезапно вспомнила, что сегодня она приглашена на вечеринку к Бейонсе и ее супругу. Том сделал еще маленький глоточек, Робин зашевелилась, пытаясь удобнее устроиться на его плече. На ее щеках выступил румянец, и волосы прилипли к лицу. Мужчина тихонько усмехнулся и осторожно погладил «спящую красавицу» по голове. В его собственной голове сейчас было не меньше миллиона вопросов. В первую очередь к самому себе. Но ему и правда хотелось узнать, сколько лет Робин. Ночью она выглядела так, что он не смог удержаться, а сейчас у него ощущение, будто ей всего двенадцать. Она очень молода. Моложе. Намного моложе. Том покрутил в руке стакан с виски и вздохнул.

На самом деле, он был счастлив, что эти сумасшедшие сборы остались позади. Наспех похватав какие-то вещи из квартиры в Санта-Монике, они поехали в отель, где остановился Том, и пока он пытался как-то привести себя в порядок, Робби бронировала отель и заказывала билеты. Все это она делала почти в слезах, так как боялась, что они не успеют на вечеринку, в следствии чего Робин лишит себя возможности увидеть живую Бейонсе. Живую Бейонсе, мать его!

Поэтому в перерыве между душем и сбором своих вещей, Тому пришлось самому заказывать и билеты и номер в одном из отелей Майами, пока Робби сидела на кровати и смотрела на него влажными от слез глазами.

– Дай мне попить!.. – подняв голову, хрипло прошептала Робин. Том, погрузившись в свои мысли, не заметил, как девушка проснулась.

Протянув Робби маленькую бутылку воды, Том улыбнулся.

– Что?.. – сделав несколько глотков, Уильямс заправила за ухо прядь волос. – Выгляжу ужасно, да?

– Да, – Влашиха тихонько засмеялся, но тут же получил ласковый удар в плечо. Роббс сделала вид, что надулась.

– Знаешь хоть одну песню Бейонсе? – спросила она, вытащив свой «айпод» из кармана сумки.

Том отрицательно замотал головой и попытался что-то возразить, но Робин уже засунула наушник своего плеера в его левое ухо.

– Нам лететь еще час, – девушка погладила актера по руке и поцеловала в щеку. – Давай послушаем ее альбом?

– Может, ты сама послушаешь, Робби? – мужчина вздохнул, вытаскивая наушник.

– Знаешь, я слушала Imagine Dragons два дня подряд, когда увидела в твоем инстаграме фотографию с их концерта! Мне важно знать, чем интересуется мой парень, какую музыку слушает и все такое, а ты...

– Что ты сказала сейчас?..

– Я слушала Imagine Dragons два дня и...

– Да нет, как ты меня назвала?.. – Том хитро улыбнулся. – Ты сказала «мой парень»?..

Робин покраснела и отвернулась к окошку.

– Я, между прочим, вообще не собиралась спать с тобой на вечеринке у Джареда Лето! – она сказала это так громко, что кто-то из сидящих сзади тихонько рассмеялся. – И если ты думаешь, что между нами все просто так, и ты...

– Давай сюда наушник, – Том перебил девушку и посмотрел ей глаза. – Включай Бейонсе.

Робин с восторгом начала искать в «айподе» нужный альбом, больше не обращая на Тома никакого внимания.

Про себя Влашиха думал лишь о том, что все эти испытания поп музыкой, похмельем и истериками определенно стоили того, чтобы чувствовать себя рядом с ней совершенно особенным. Во всяком случае, она говорила ему об этом.

 

 

В холодильнике было хоть шаром покати. И дошел он до такого состояния не только благодаря строгой диете Уильямс, в последние несколько недель Патти была слишком загружена работой, чтобы следить еще и за истощающимися запасами еды.

Жуткий голод настиг ее спустя несколько часов после того, как она сбежала на такси из дурдома имени братьев Лето, сама она выглядела в этот момент не лучше, не спасал ни дизайнерский клатч, ни босоножки. Халат решал все, и таксист не хотел двигаться с места, пока она не пошуршала перед ним наличкой. И теперь побег в послепраздничную тишину Санта-Моники казался неоправданно поспешным и глупым. Благие намерения отоспаться и отдохнуть перед очередной сумасшедшей рабочей неделей проиграли банальному голоду.

«Надо было хотя бы с собой прихватить пару его веганских бургеров», – злилась про себя Бэйтман, покидая квартиру. Патти поправила на переносице свои огромные винтажные Yves Saint Laurent, прибавила громкости «The Next Day» Дэвида Боуи и приготовилась полностью отрешиться от окружающего на ближайшие несколько часов. Походы в супермаркет жутко раздражали Патрицию, а походы в супермаркет по выходным и подавно. Они жутко напоминали другой, уже почти отошедший в прошлое ритуал, доведенный до автоматизма, походы в церковь. Поклонение одному богу сменилось поклонением другому, богу скидок и специальных предложений выходного дня. Живя на Кремниевом берегу, она забыла, что такое походы за продуктами или прачечную, умный дом делал за нее полработы, остальным же занимался не менее догадливый обслуживающий персонал.

И мисс Бэйтман просто не могла дождаться, когда же в ее плотном графике снова возникнет время для переезда. Ключ от шикарных апартаментов в центре ЛА уже грел ее кошелек рядом с кредитками.

– Твою ж мать, Лето, блядь, ты чего здесь делаешь?! – девушка медленно опустила руку с сумкой, которой хотела приложить потенциального нападающего, и пошла в наступление, отлепившись от двери, в которую с перепугу вжималась еще мгновение назад.

– Что за выражения, Патти? – вместо того чтобы воспринимать угрозы серьезно, Джаред только улыбался и разочаровано качал головой. Он вытащил из ее уха наушник и долго вслушивался в музыку, постукивая в такт ногой и напевая себе под нос «listen to the whores he tells her». А потом, когда девушка уже потеряла надежду на то, что он вернется из космоса и объяснит, наконец, в чем дело, Лето продолжил: – Разве так встречают того, кто привез Золушке платье? Только из химчистки.

Джей протянул ей объемный пакет с таким торжественным видом, будто это был как минимум трехэтажный именинский торт.

– Благодарю покорно, – ответила она церемонно, – к сожалению, я не отличаюсь той же оперативностью, что и ты, но обещаю по свободе доставить тебе твой волшебный халат в лучшем виде. С бантиком и праздничной упаковкой. Знаешь, не у всех… с утра такое бодрое настроение.

– Да, видела бы ты Терри. Когда я уезжал из дому, он все причитал, какая ты злая коварная женщина. Честно говоря, я так и не понял, это он так восхищался тобой или клял за сегодняшнюю головную боль.

– Я бы ему сейчас искренне посочувствовала, если бы не была чертовски голодна, – проворчала Патти, но, посмотрев на Джея, тут же смягчилась: – Классная футболка, кстати.

И про себя добавила: «В отличие от штанов Saint Laurent».

– А я уже сомневаться начал, думал, что надо было Joy Division или The Cure выбрать.

– «Unknown Pleasures» диссонировали бы с твоими зеброштанами, – не смогла сдержать улыбки Патриция. – А «сестры милосердия» – что надо, как говорят хипстеры, иронично.

– А как говорят готы? – Лето улыбнулся в ответ.

Чуть не выпалив «Goths undead», Бэйтман уставилась на Джареда, стараясь изобразить крайнюю степень негодования.

– Я загуглил тебя*, – пропел он достаточно громко, чтобы несколько местных хиппарей с любопытством уставились на происходящее, – сегодня рано утром, когда не знал, что делать.

Патриция Бэйтман тоже не знала, как отделаться от кабаре в исполнении Джареда Лето. Во-первых, она жутко хотела есть и как раз дошла до той стадии, когда каннибализм ее бы вполне устроил, а во-вторых, ей жутко не хотелось стать звездой ютюба на пару с этим идиотом. Патти поспешила к лестнице, надеясь окончить таким образом выступление, но Джей только перевел дух и продолжил:

– Я видел фотки, о которых ты забыла, снятые, видимо, твоими друзьями.

Джей протянул ей свой смартфон, на дисплее которого она увидела свое фото с внушительным сроком давности. Это была какая-то вечеринка то ли на первом, то ли на втором курсе колледжа, когда она еще густо подводила глаза черным, красила волосы и носила огромный анх. Форменный скандал, мать его. «Робин, – прошипела Бэйтман и злобно прищурилась, – только вернись домой».

– А они с Томом куда-то умчались почти сразу за тобой, так что вряд ли она скоро попадется тебе на глаза. Так, куда мы едем?

– Мы, Патриция Эбигейл Бэйтман, собираемся скупить пол-Lassens и, наконец, поесть.

– Тогда я с удовольствием тебя подвезу.

Он галантно распахнул перед Патти дверь Toyota, и ей пришлось согласиться с тем, что на машине она попадет в супермаркет значительно быстрее. И любопытные соседи перестанут пялиться на них исподтишка, тыча пальцами преимущественно именно в нее. Обидно, что для местной публики ее макси-платье от Etro выглядит более странно, чем чумовой прикид Лето.

– Я загуглил тебя, – опять пропел Джей, когда машина тронулась с места, и Патти решила, что порванное платье не стоит того, чтобы выпрыгивать из внедорожника, пускай и не на полном ходу. Она вымучено улыбнулась, готовясь к новой порции катастрофических подробностей ее прошлой жизни. – Когда день продолжался, и столько дел уже было сделано. Я видел твой дневник, Темная Абигайль, и читал, как ты нехорошо выражалась о творчестве финнов HIM.

– Это было всего раз, и то не о самом их удачном альбоме, – оправдывалась Патти с улыбкой на лице.

– Зато так лихо, что если бы такое написал какой-то влиятельный критик, то сгубил бы их карьеру на корню, – заметил Джей и продолжил измываться над песней Аманды Палмер, будто и не отвлекался: – И я счастлив, что твое имя практически уникально, если не считать того парня-яппи, который убил меня топором под музыку Huey Lewis and the News**.

Выходя из автомобиля, Патриция Бэйтман все еще смеялась, до коликов, сгибаясь пополам и обращая на себя недовольные взгляды сотрудников супермаркета, вышедших на перекур. Джаред Лето прекрасно изображал полную отстраненность, серьезность и незаинтересованность в происходящем безобразии. Только когда он забрал из рук девушки корзинку, можно было понять, что они пришли в Lassens вместе.

– За что ты так с Амандой Палмер? – спросила девушка, успокоившись.

– С Амандой? – переспросил Джей, наблюдая, как Патти сметает с прилавков овощи и фрукты, точно резко ударилась в веганство. – А я так старался опираться на версию Нила Геймана в своем исполнении, – и вздохнул, потупив взор.

– Что бы ты ни пел, все равно получится в стиле Джареда Лето и никого другого, – ответила Бэйтман, задумчиво крутя в руках яблоко, которое так и просилось быть съеденным до того, как за него будет заплачено.

– Хорошо это или плохо?

– Как у Джареда Лето, – хмыкнула Патти, не собираясь опять выражаться, потому что на языке вертелось только одно «ебануто». Если сказать, как есть, после пришлось бы делать кучу ремарок о хорошем смысле этого слова, а ей было решительно лень вставлять ремарки… Ремарку… да пофиг. – И к чему все это кабаре?

– Сегодня The Dresden Dolls выступают в одном из клубов ЛА, мой алкогольный друг***…

– Я бы с удовольствием, но так хотела отдохнуть и проспаться после всех этих тусовок.

– Я загуглил тебя! – пропел он протяжно и громко в своей фирменной манере.

Посетители Lassens недовольно обернулись на парочку, которая уже не в первый раз нарушала спокойствие зажиточных лосанджелесцев.

– Ладно-ладно, – Патти подняла руки, сдаваясь, – пойдем к Аманде на концерт.

– И ты вытащишь вот тот свой классный виниловый корсет и отполируешь анх?

– Лето, смотри, а то передумаю! – пригрозила девушка.

– Я!.. – начал он, но Патриция, выпустив корзинку из рук, бросилась затыкать ему рот ладонью.

Посетители Lassens смерили неугомонных нарушителей порядка осуждающим взглядом, а они лишь тихонько рассмеялись, вжимаясь в полки с органическими завтраками.

 

 

Они успели! И Робин, которая возилась с утюжком для волос, пытаясь сделать на голове что-то более менее приличное после сонного перелета, теперь была счастлива, как никогда.

Во-первых, они действительно не опоздали. Во-вторых, клуб, в котором проходила вечеринка, был действительно одним из самых дорогих и роскошных в Майами, и Робин принялась фотографировать, как только их проводили в вип-зону для почетных гостей. Том по большей части молчал, ему было гораздо интереснее наблюдать за тем, как Робби приходит в восторг буквально от всего, что видит вокруг. От шампанского, которое было слишком дорогим, но все же не настолько, чтобы обеспечить чете Картеров славу тех, кто кидает понты, угощая гостей выпивкой, на сумму от продажи которой можно построить несколько домов. От фотографов (которых здесь было довольно много), чьи комплименты Робин воспринимала с теплотой и позировала, кажется, совершенно забыв об усталости. Она демонстрировала свои бесконечные ноги в новеньких «лубутенах» и кокетливо выставляла аппетитный зад в кожаной мини юбке. От последней, кстати, в восторге был и сам Влашиха. Он уже представлял себе, с каким удовольствием задерет эту юбку, как только мисс Бейонсе споет все свое дерьмо о свободных девушках и мужиках, которые определенно их не достойны.

– Знаешь, я счастлива! – плюхнувшись на диван рядом с Томом, Робби подняла бокал с шампанским. – Не знаю, что происходит в моей жизни в последнее время, но сегодня я чувствую себя на несколько миллионов долларов!..

В ответ мужчина лишь притянул ее к себе и поцеловал. Робин отставила бокал и обвила шею Тома руками, чувствуя, как его ладонь скользнула по ее спине, забираясь под легкую блузку. Его губы... На самом деле она предпочла бы вообще не отрываться от его мягких губ, которые так нравились всем фанаткам «Игры Престолов».

Вспышка. И еще одна. Робин дернулась, пытаясь отстраниться, но Том лишь сильнее прижал ее к себе, прошептав в губы тихое:

– Плевать на них!.. Пусть фотографируют...

И в этот момент ей действительно стало совершенно плевать на все, что происходило вокруг. Сейчас был только он. Его глаза, его руки и горячее сбитое дыхание. Это все, что было нужно ей сегодня.

– А ты не боишься разозлить армию поклонниц?.. – Робин отсалютовала бокалом одному из фотографов, и тот в ответ сделал еще несколько снимков.

– Я постараюсь пережить это, – мужчина поцеловал Роббс в шею, осторожно убрав в сторону прядь ее длинных темных волос.

– О Боже, это она!.. – взвизгнув, Робин подскочила со своего места и принялась аплодировать. Шоу началось.

Спустя полчаса Том понял, что это сложно назвать «шоу». Скорее, просто выход для друзей. Бейонсе в коротком сияющем платье спела несколько своих популярных песен в сопровождении своего мужа, цепь на шее которого могла сравниться по толщине с якорной. Затем они пожелали всем хорошего вечера и спустились к гостям.

Робби, похоже, была немного разочарована таким коротким представлением, но, когда Бейонсе прошла мимо их столика, разговаривая с кем-то по телефону, затряслась и вцепилась в руку Тома со словами:

– Ты веришь, что она настоящая?!.

– Не знаю, попробуй это узнать у нее самой, – предложил Влашиха, поглаживая Робби по коленке.

– Ты что?! – Уильямс широко распахнула глаза. – Прямо так и спросить?!.

– Ну, не дословно, конечно, – мужчина потянулся к пачке сигарет. – Просто поздоровайся с ней. Она же пригласила тебя на эту вечеринку?

– Д-д-даа… – немного замявшись, ответила девушка.

– Я уверен, она не съест тебя, Робин, – продолжил Томас, закуривая. – В отличие от меня...

С этими словами он поцеловал Уильямс, прикусив нижнюю губу. Робби улыбнулась и прошептала:

– Ты меня пугаешь, человек...

– О, тебе определенно стоит бояться, – рука Тома гладила ее бедро, осторожно задирая вверх юбку. — Кстати, она, кажется, закончила разговаривать.

Робин повернула голову и посмотрела на Бейонсе, которая, улыбаясь, разглядывала что-то на экране своего смартфона.

В ее голове промелькнула мысль, что, пожалуй, второго шанса не будет, а если и будет, то очень не скоро. Поэтому девушка поднялась со своего места, отдернула юбку и, взяв в руки «айфон», подошла к певице.

– Извините меня, – сердце Робин колотилось, как бешеное. – Простите, я...

– Да, привет, – Бейонсе подняла глаза и улыбнулась Робин своей фирменной улыбкой в стиле «мисс само совершенство». — Ты что-то говорила? Извини, тут Ники шлет мне какие-то дурацкие фотографии. Ахахахахахах. Не могу понять, что она хочет.

– А Ники, это Ники Минаж?.. – Роббс улыбнулась.

– Ага, – Бейонсе внимательно посмотрела на Уильямс и спросила: – Мы знакомы? Кажется, я знаю тебя...

– О, нет, это вряд ли...

– Нет, нет, я точно тебя видела, только не могу вспомнить где... – миссис Ноулз-Картер вновь тепло улыбнулась.

– Меня зовут Робин Уильямс, – тихо проговорила девушка. – Спасибо за приглашение, вы потрясающие. И вы и Джей. В смысле, Шон... Черт!..

Бейонсе рассмеялась и положила руку на плечо Робин.

– Только давай на «ты», ладно? – певица поправила рукав платья. – И вообще, там твой парень сидит, да?

Она указала рукой в сторону столика, за которым сидел Том, пристально наблюдающий за Робби.

– Да, – смущенно ответила Уильямс.

– Слушай, он красавчик, – Бейонсе наклонилась к уху девушки. – Повеселитесь сегодня здесь! А вот, кажется, идет мой парень.

К ним медленно направлялся Jay-Z с бокалом в одной руке и с сигарой в другой.

– Спасибо, хорошего вечера тебе… Бейонсе, – Робин подмигнула женщине, которую восторженно любила с тринадцати лет, и поспешила к Тому в тот момент, когда Jay-Z подошел к своей супруге.

– Это кто был с тобой? – спросил Картер, по-хозяйски приобнимая Бейонсе за зад.

– Робин Уильямс, – ответила она, глядя вслед Робби. – Кажется, ты для нее просил подписать приглашения? Знаешь ее?

– Она с Джеком здесь должна быть, как раз хотел с ним поболтать, – мужчина огляделся в поисках Уайта. – Это его подружка.

– Подружка Джека Уайта? – Бейонсе вопросительно подняла бровь. – Хорошо, что ты ошибаешься. Такая милая девушка, не думаю, что ей было бы хорошо с Джеком... Он же... Ну... Ты знаешь, что он странный парень.

– Я тебе говорю, детка, он сам просил меня об этих приглашениях. Робин его девушка, – Шон улыбнулся. – Это ты что-то путаешь.

– Не думаю, – улыбнулась Бейонсе, кивнув в сторону столика, за которым самозабвенно целовались Том и Робби.

– Мать твою, – Картер усмехнулся. – Ну, тогда я не знаю, Би. Идем, там приехали Дрейк и Кейси. Все тебя ждут.

Вечеринка была прекрасной, но не настолько, чтобы оставаться здесь и дальше после разговора с самой Бейонсе. Поэтому Робин практически затащила Тома в первое попавшееся у клуба такси и, на несколько секунд прервав поцелуи с немецким актером, назвала водителю отель, в котором они остановились.

 

 

Патти уже и не могла точно вспомнить, когда в последний (и первый), к ее сожалению, раз была на The Dresden Dolls, но это было очень давно. Так давно, что она не грозила никому под страхом смерти не рассказывать, что он видел ее в таком необычном амплуа, наоборот, с удовольствием позировала для приглашенных фотографов и своих друзей. Сейчас же, попадись она в таком виде кому-то из знакомых, самое малое, что с ним случится – это когнитивный диссонанс. Но, к ее большому счастью, о существовании дарк кабаре вряд ли догадывался хоть один сотрудник The Hollywood Reporter, их интересовали более медийные личности, и Аманда Палмер со своим верным Брайаном Вильоне относились к ним так же, как и былая Патриция Бэйтман. Иронично, мягко говоря.

С тех незапамятных времен мало что изменилось, и в контексте «дрезденских кукол» это было скорее хорошо. В правом углу ринга Брайан за барабанами, в левом – Аманда с клавишами, а вокруг одно сплошное неконтролируемое безумие и магия. Разделенные внушительным пространством сцены, эти ребята работали как один слаженный механизм. Они чувствовали друг друга, подхватывали друг за другом обрывки музыкальных фраз и на ходу улавливали новые правила игры. Нил поистине удивительный человек, любой другой на его месте уже давно превратился бы в Отелло, а он все пишет сказки для детей, и ни в одной своей книге не убил ни одну неверную жену.

Наблюдать за происходящим на сцене было неимоверно интересно, не менее интересно, чем за происходящем в зале. Джаред, который неутомимо болтал всю дорогу из супермаркета, пока они (преимущественно Патти) пытались приготовить нитлоф с салатом, и выдавал тысячи аргументов за то, чтобы воспользоваться бекстейдж пропуском, вместо того чтобы толкаться под сценой, теперь молчал уже более получаса. Казалось, необходимость выговориться должна была уже достичь критической точки, в которой Лето должен был попросту взорваться от напряжения.

Но нет, Джей стоял в толпе, вытянув шею, как один из тех очаровательных южноафриканских мангустов, которые могут на долгое время замереть, стоя на двух лапках и высматривать опасность. Это могло бы показаться смешным, если бы не сосредоточенность во взгляде мужчины, он буквально прикипел к происходящему на сцене и переживал каждую смену положений, будто сам был третьим членом группы. И Патриция тоже невольно отвлеклась от происходящего на сцене, переключив внимание на Джареда. Несерьезный, взбалмошный, взрослый Питер Пэн, он удивлял тем, как в считанные секунды мог будто бы превращаться совершенно в другого человека, собранного, серьезного, вдумчивого.

– Хэй, Патти, ты так смотришь на меня, будто хочешь съесть.

Новая метаморфоза в два счета, пока девушка задумалась и выпала из реальности, он успел ущипнуть ее за нос и вновь улыбался, довольный выходкой.

– А я ведь говорил, что твоя безалкогольная «Кровавая Мэри» – не самый лучший завтрак, обед и ужин в одном флаконе.

– Между прочим, сельдерей – очень питательный продукт, – возмутилась Патриция, вовсю пытаясь сохранить серьезный тон. – А я просто задумалась и засмотрелась.

– Тогда я безумно счастлив, что девушка, на которую пялится ползала, засматривается на меня.

– Ползала? – хмыкнула Патти. – Не смеши, половина девушек одета и похлеще меня, с чего на меня пялиться, не я же тут знаменитость мирового масштаба.

– Просто ни на одной из этих девушек кружевные шорты с чулками не смотрятся так эффектно, как на тебе. Не спорю, если бы я надел нечто подобное, мы бы еще посмотрели, кто из нас был бы объектом сексуальных взглядов, – добавил он в манере Рэйон и хлопнул Бэйтман по заднице.

Патриция уже готова была разразиться возмущенной тирадой и стукнуть его в плечо, но услышала первые ноты «Coin-operated Boy», и волна всеобщего радостного возбуждения захлестнула и ее. Она улыбнулась и потащила Джареда ближе к сцене, ловя себя на мысли о том, что ведет себя так же ненормально, как и Лето. Патти вместе со всеми подпевала песне о парне-автомате и танцевала с Джеем, который старательно изображал заводную игрушку. Так по-настоящему весело ей уже давно не было, в толпе народа, где можно упасть, оступиться, петь во все горло, даже лажать, как их непосредственные соседи, и всем будет абсолютно все равно, что не ней и с кем она. Эмоции зашкаливали, Патриция улыбалась, мечтая, чтобы песня не кончалась как можно дольше, продлевая эту всепоглощающую эйфорию.

Но последние звуки утонули в аплодисментах, и Патти, держа Джареда за руку, развернулась лицом к сцене, еще плотнее попадая в его объятия.

– Смотри, Джаред! Это же Гейман! – закричала Патриция, вырываясь из рук мужчины. – Там за кулисами Нил Гейман!

И тут же заткнула руками рот, пристыжено уткнувшись лицом в плечо Лето. Поддавшись всеобщей истерие, она и не заметила, как овации и крики стихли, и ее голос в запавшей тишине прозвучал слишком громко, чтобы его никто, кроме стоящих поблизости людей, не услышал.

– Это должен был быть небольшой сюрприз, – начала Аманда, – но кто-то уже меня опередил. Выходи, Нил.

– Позор, – пробормотала Патти. – Какой позор.

– Да уж, – наиграно серьезным тоном начал Джей, – представляю, как бы мы опозорились за сценой. – И перекривил ее писклявым голосом: – Гейман. Мистер Гейман, Нил, позвольте взять у вас автограф.

– Заткнись, Лето, – проворчала Патти, стукнув его кулачком в плечо. – Спасибо, что вытащил меня сюда.

 

 

– Это похоже на сцену из фильма? – хихикнула Робин, сгребая руками мыльную пену.

Они лежали в огромной ванной, которую, как уверяла Уильямс, лучше наполнять шампанским, но, так как она боится за свою кожу, много-много ароматной пены тоже подойдет.

– Теперь мне тоже хочется задержаться здесь подольше, – Том нежно поглаживал обнаженную грудь девушки, чувствуя, все ее тело отзывается на его прикосновения.

Расслабляющее тепло воды и шампанское, которого за вечер Робби выхлестала слишком много, делали свое дело. Сейчас, когда она чувствовала себя кусочком пластилина в руках Тома, ей не хотелось думать, что уже завтра утром их ждет самолет, а затем каждый отправится по своим делам. Влашиха вернется домой, чтобы работать над какой-то там озвучкой, а ей самой нужно через четыре дня снова лететь в Нью-Йорк, чтобы несколько раз пройтись на показе Desigual.

Нащупав сквозь мягкие облака пены ладонь Тома под водой, Робин взяла ее в свою руку.

– Теперь когда мы увидимся? – со вздохом спросила она.

Мужчина отодвинул в сторону прядь намокших волос Робин и коснулся губами ее шеи, затем оставил несколько коротких поцелуев на ее плече. Уильямс от удовольствия закрыла глаза и промурлыкала что-то себе под нос.

– Всю следующую неделю я буду работать, – тихо проговорил Томас.

– Это просто ужасно... – разочаровано протянула в ответ Роббс, начиная осторожно переворачиваться к мужчине лицом. Она перекинула ногу через его живот и опустилась сверху, тихо посмеиваясь.

Влашиха провел ладонью по ее груди, убирая налипшую пену. Почувствовав, как Робин начала терпеться об него внизу, влажнее, чем вся вода в их ванной, актер запрокинул вверх голову и громко выдохнул.

– Мистер Томас, вы любите, когда девушка сверху?.. – прошептала Робин ему на ухо, едва ощутима касаясь губами щеки.

В ответ Том лишь с силой обхватил ее бедра, хрипло пробормотав что-то на немецком. Робби медленно опустила ресницы и тихонько застонала, почувствовав его внутри. И если бы это был последний секс на земле... Ну, а дальше, вы, безусловно, знаете.

После они лежали в кровати и продолжали ласкать друг друга, теряя счет времени.

– Знаешь, если бы ты прилетел на мой показ в Нью-Йорке... – опуская голову на грудь Тома, Робин вздохнула. – Я очень нервничаю, если честно.

– Почему?.. – накручивая на палец прядь волос девушки, спросил Влашиха.

– Не знаю, просто мне всегда очень страшно перед выходом. Хотя, наверное, всем страшно... Просто все эти люди там... И никого, кто бы действительно меня знал. Даже стилисты каждый раз меняются, и они далеко не все такие дружелюбные.

– Ты привыкнешь, и страх уйдет, – Том кашлянул. – Тебя уже многие любят.

– Иногда я думаю, что мама была права, пытаясь заставить меня учиться на врача, – рассмеялась Робби. – Она до сих пор не одобряет мой образ жизни. Считает, что пора бы мне выйти замуж. Она старых правил, короче...

– Твои родители живут в Лос-Анджелесе? – спросил мужчина.

– В Чикаго уже почти десять лет, – в голосе Робин прозвучали грустные нотки. – У папы там свой маленький магазин, я до сих пор не понимаю, почему нужно было уезжать в Чикаго, но вот так вышло. Теперь мы видимся только на Рождество или чьи-то дни рождения. А мой брат постоянно работает, летает с места на место. Я по нему скучаю, честно говоря. Он фотограф. Если откроешь любой модный глянец, увидишь там его работы.

– А что же ты сама? – Томас обнял девушку за плечи и сильнее прижал к себе.

– В смысле?..

– Почему ты до сих пор в Санта-Монике? Тебе ведь там одиноко?

Вырисовывая пальцем на груди Тома невидимые узоры, Робин еще с минуту помолчала, а затем со вздохом проговорила:

– Там хорошо. И я до последнего времени вообще-то думала, что стану звездой регги, – она улыбнулась. Про себя Том уже не раз отмечал, что улыбка ее со временем почти наверняка заменит ему кислород.

– И что же теперь с музыкальной карьерой?..

– Хватит меня подкалывать!.. – Уильямс укусила Тома за плечо и громко рассмеялась, когда он зашипел больше от неожиданности, чем от боли. – Приезжай ко мне после того, как закончишь работу. Я покажу тебе Санта-Монику такой, как я ее люблю.

Приподняв бровь, Томас заглянул Робби в глаза.

– Ну?.. – с нетерпением переспросила она.

Это была такая глупость. Оба они прекрасно знали, что Том приедет как только сможет. Ведь ему самому было гораздо тяжелее расставаться с ней теперь.

Именно об этом он думал остаток ночи в Майами, сжимая спящую Робин в своих объятиях. И если бы эта была последняя ночь на земле, которую они проводили вместе...

Он бы ни за что не отпустил ее.


	13. Tangled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка и картинки: http://bit.ly/29yfGnl

– Джей, это было действительно потрясающе! – воскликнула Патти, обнимая мужчину. – Я тебе так благодарна. Аманда, Нил, Брайан – это просто чистейшее безумие.

Девушка улыбнулась, немного отстранившись от Джареда, он улыбнулся в ответ, размыкая объятия, чтобы убрать распавшиеся локоны с лица Патти. Его шероховатые подушечки пальцев едва коснулись ее щеки, и Патриция почувствовала легкую дрожь, зарождающуюся где-то в груди. Она боялась этого прикосновения, она не ожидала, что столь невинный жест пробудит в ней ощущения, острота которых давно притупилась, она не хотела снова чувствовать и жаждала, чтобы его пальцы продолжили свой путь дальше, вниз, по шее, по оголенной спине.

– Наконец-то я вижу твою настоящую улыбку, Бэйтман, – сказал Джей, – и знаешь что? Она мне чертовски нравится.

– Тогда быстрее возвращайся из Нью-Йорка.

К клубу подъехало такси, которое должно было забрать Лето в аэропорт. Джаред склонился к девушке, чтобы поцеловать ее в щеку на прощание, но она обхватила его лицо руками и впилась в губы, отчаянно страстно, будто это был ее последний шанс. Он нежно обнял ее за талию и разорвал поцелуй. На несколько мгновений они замерли, соприкоснувшись лбами и не решаясь открыть глаза, только горячее сбившееся дыхание, ставшее одним на двоих. Джаред едва коснулся приоткрытых губ девушки, без слов прося ее не спешить.

– В Санта-Монику, – выдохнул он, прежде чем вновь поцеловать Патрицию.

Они взбежали вверх по лестнице, держась за руки. Обмотанные вокруг перил гирлянды перемигивались со звездами, а полная луна серебрила мелкую рябь на поверхности вечного океана. Все это было до жути глупо, мелодраматично, похоже на картинку из голливудского фильма, но в то же время так, как оно должно быть. Патти злилась, пытаясь справиться с вечно заедающим замком, как назло, ключ застрял и не хотел совершать последние пол-оборота. Джей поцеловал ее в шею, обняв за плечи, и только девушка отпустила несчастный ключ, скользнул вниз по ее рукам и одним точным уверенным движением распахнул дверь, подталкивая Патрицию вперед.

Еще один медленный дразняще легкий поцелуй, и кожаная куртка Патриции упала на пол, а сама девушка оказалась прижатой к стене. Тонкий шелк сминался под пальцами Джареда, дыхание Патриции все сбивалось, ей хотелось чувствовать его ближе, сильнее, жестче, но в то же время сладостная мягкость прикосновений казалась такой полной и предельной, что в ней можно было потеряться. Девушка послушно подалась вперед, когда он приподнял ее подбородок, и блаженно прикрыла глаза.

– Ты прекрасна, благородная Патриция, – мягкий и тягучий, словно плавленая карамель, голос с протяжным открытыми «а» заставил ее вздрогнуть от неожиданности и открыть глаза.

– Мистер Г… – прошептала она, не находя себя от удивления.

– Тише, – отозвался он, прикладывая палец к ее губам, – тише, Патриция, слова убивают магию.

Большие широкие ладони опустились на ее бедра, а бархатный притягательный голос продолжал нашептывать слова «Темного сонета». Как ветер невидимый и неведомый. Его борода покалывала нежную кожу девушки, поцелуи спускались все ниже по вырезу блузы, огромные широкие ладони накрывали груди, заставляя ее тело дугой выгнуться навстречу ласкам.

– Я видел, как деревья гнулись на ее пути, – едва слышно произнес он, будто так же задыхался от невыносимой близости, как и Патриция. Она привстала на носочки, пропуская сквозь пальцы его подернутые сединой темные кудри, податливые, шелковые, нежные.

Его прикосновения были тоньше японского шелка, мягче морского бриза, прекраснее гитарных переборов. А кожа белая, точно снег, казалось, была полна внутренним сиянием, как и внимательный, потемневший от страсти взгляд. Вечный, вне времени, бесконечный. От него пахло можжевельником, лакрицей и цедрой лимона, богатый, насыщенный запах смешивался с ароматом раскаленного солнца в черных песках Гавайев, симфоний Сибелиуса и самых потаенных мечтаний.

– Я в твоем королевстве, Бесконечный? – улыбнулась девушка черной тенью склонившемуся над ней мужчине. – Сон. Я просто сплю, не так ли, Морфей?

– Так отдайся ему, Патриция, отдайся своему сновидению, – голос его разливался в каждой клеточке тела, проникал в мысли, овладевал желаниями, он был слаще карибской дыни, терпче черного шоколада, и она раскрыла объятия навстречу Бесконечному. – Позволь мне стать твоим сном.

Тонкие губы искривились в улыбке, сильные руки подхватили ее, обернув в темный, как беззвездная ночь плащ, подол которого пылал, как никогда не горели адовы печи. Под плащом Патриция оказалась полностью обнаженной, но не чувствовала смятения, один из вечных спустился из своих чертогов из-за нее, он жаждал ее наготы точно так же, как она его прикосновений и ласк.

– Да, – вымолвила она ему в губы, – пожалуйста, да…

– Да, – осипшим голосом повторил мужчина, его огрубевшие от струн пальцы мягко очерчивали ее грудь, каждое прикосновение разливалось в ее теле жаром, заставляя постанывать от удовольствия, когда его пальцы смыкались на ее затвердевших от возбуждения сосках. – Я готов ловить каждый твой стон.

– Джей…

Их губы соприкоснулись прежде, чем девушка смогла закончить, сказать, что сходит с ума, все ее естество на пределе. Неторопливо, точно все время в мире было в его руках, он едва касался ее губ поцелуем, он свел запястья Патти у нее за спиной, не давая пошевелиться, пока другая рука поглаживала живот, спускаясь ниже ко внутренней стороне бедра. Девушка развела ноги, выгибаясь в спине.

– Называй меня мистер Джей, – в знакомом голосе сквозило холодом, его пальцы до боли сомкнулись у нее на бедре, когда девушка инстинктивно попыталась закрыться.

Он прикусил ей губу, заставляя вскрикнуть от боли, и Патриция почувствовала противный металлический привкус во рту. Большим пальцем он надавил на ее нижнюю губу, заставив открыть рот, и смазал капли крови по подбородку, а потом облизал остатки с кончиков пальцев. Девушка попыталась вырваться, но ее руки оказались привязаны бинтами к спинке кровати.

– Прекрати! Отвяжи меня! – крикнула она, задыхаясь от подступающей паники.

– Отвяжи меня?… – усмехнулся безумец с бледной, точно бумага, кожей и ядовито-зелеными волосами. Его рука сомкнулась у нее на шее, не позволяя отвести взгляда от его безумных голубых глаз. – Отпусти меня?.. – перекривил он ее слезные мольбы.

– Мистер Джей, – прохрипела девушка, – прошу вас. Не делайте мне больно… Не убивайте меня…

– Больно? – рассмеялся он. – Да что ты знаешь о боли?

Патриция почувствовала, как холодный металл уперся ей в грудную клетку у самой диафрагмы. В нем она безошибочно узнала дуло пистолета, хотя никто до этого не грозил ей оружием.

– Барбара Гордон, – хрипло произнес он, склоняясь к самому ее уху.

Огромные ладони, немного неуклюжие, но нежные скользили по ее плечам, за ними следовали нежные поцелуи и едва уловимый шепот. Отголосок «Темного сонета».

– Я выстрелил ей в спину.

Тонкие длинные пальцы, невесомо касаясь внутренней стороны бедра, ласкали ее, доводя до исступления. Она чувствовала горячее дыхание и бархатные поцелуи, которые заставляли ее открываться навстречу и протяжно стонать, несмотря на приставленный к груди пистолет и угрозы самого опасного безумца.

– А потом насиловал ее, – его пересохшие, точно прошлогодняя листва, губы коснулись ее виска, будто это был поцелуй, – пока она была в сознании. – Патриции не надо было видеть его лица, чтобы знать, что этот псих улыбается.

Легкие, точно бриз, прикосновения, заставили ее забыть обо всем, кроме солоноватого запаха океана, бесконечной теплоты прогретого заходящим солнцем песка и радостного пения птиц. Он знал каждое ее желание, знал, о чем она мечтала, потому что сам был этой мечтой.

– Отдайся мне, Патриция.

– Слети с кату-ууу-ушек – изящно, как аэроплан! – пропел псих, проведя дулом пистолета вдоль виска девушки. – Слети с кату-ууу-ушек – пустив слюну, танцуй канкан… – хрипло прошептал он ей в пупок и оскалился. – Лишись рассу-ууу-удка, как Гамлет, Будда и Нерон… Реальность шу-ууу утка, вся эта жизнь – кошмарный сон!.. *

 

 

– Патти! Патти!.. – что-то не слишком тяжелое рухнуло рядом и принялось тормошить Бэйтман за плечо, вырывая из сна, в котором, точно призраки, растворялись образы мужчин, ласкавших ее этой ночью.

Медленно перевернувшись на бок, Патриция открыла глаза и сонно прошептала:

– Какого хуя ты меня так будишь, Робин...

Уильямс лишь хихикнула в ответ, но, заметив, как лицо подруги с каждой секундой становится все более напряженным, быстро перестала улыбаться.

– Ну, ты проспала работу, кажется, и я...

– Да съебись с глаз моих, Робби, ты надоела мне до жути!.. – стащив с прикроватной тумбочки свои часы, девушка выругалась и, отбросив одеяло, поднялась с кровати. Чертов сон! Внутри у нее до сих пор все ныло от возбуждения и желания быть оттраханой если не сразу всеми, кто ей приснился, то хотя бы одним из них. Вот только кем именно? Пиздецки, блядь, сложный выбор!..

– Эй, я не твоя долбанутая помощница, не ори на меня! – Робин вскочила с кровати Патриции и обиженно посмотрела на подругу. Прекрасное настроение, которое обеспечила девушке поездка в Майами, было испорчено. – Можно подумать, тебе снился мужчина мечты, который уже почти нашел путь к твоей...

– Как же хорошо, что я переезжаю отсюда через несколько дней! – прервала ее Патти, запахивая короткий шелковый халат. – Может, хоть смогу нормально выспаться, не выслушивая твои ебанутые предположения, относительно того, что я вижу во сне.

Она бросила на Робин полный раздражения взгляд и направилась в ванную.

– Переезжаешь?.. – Роббс от удивления открыла рот. – Но, когда же ты...

– ...собиралась сказать?! – злобная мордочка Патти высунулась из-за двери в ванную. – Я тебе говорила, что здесь надолго не задержусь. А после того как ты в очередной раз ворвалась в мою комнату, как ебаное торнадо, разбудила меня, даже не подумав о том, что так можно и до блядского инфаркта довести, я лишь сильнее радуюсь тому, что сваливаю из долбаной Санта-Моники! У меня наконец-то будет свое пространство, которое никто без моего желания нарушать, блядь, не будет!..

Уильямс смотрела на подругу и не верила, что перед ней сейчас действительно Патти Бэйтман, которую она знала все эти долгие годы. Обиду в считанные секунды сменила злость и непонимание. Робин, конечно, знала, что Патриция может быть первоклассной стервой, но не верила, что можно вот так...

– Ты лучше помирись с Майклом, – начала Робби, – может, хоть он из тебя своим огромным хреном вытрахает всю злость!..

Патти снова выглянула из-за двери, сжимая в руке зубную щетку. Она с какой-то брезгливостью посмотрела на Роббс и спокойно, тихо сказала:

– Знаешь, когда ты говоришь вот так, мне начинает казаться, что мозгов у тебя не больше, чем у Минни Манро.

С этими словами она захлопнула дверь и включила воду в ванной. Именно так она дала Робин понять, что разговор между ними закончен.

 

 

В среду днем Карен приехала, чтобы забрать детей. Услышав, как она легонько хлопнула дверцей машины, Джек подошел к окну и проследил за бывшей супругой, пока та поднималась на крыльцо.

Как и прежде, она открыла дверь своим ключом, и мужчина в очередной раз подумал, что давно пора забрать у нее этот ключ, но с другой стороны... В пизду все это!

Карен вошла в дом и, заметив Джека, стоящего у окна в гостиной, приветливо улыбнулась. На ней было простое красное платье из плотной ткани и босоножки на остром, высоком каблуке. Ему не нравилось, когда Карен собирала волосы в хвост, именно поэтому она пришла к нему с такой прической. Хотя, нужно признать, это совершенно не мешало ей оставаться той женщиной, которая периодически дергала за ниточки, кидая в сторону Джека, как ему казалось, взгляды полные то ненависти, то совершенной, всепоглощающей любви.

– Где Скарлет и Хэнк? – спросила она, подходя чуть ближе. – Надеюсь, собрались уже. У меня времени совсем нет...

– Между прочим, я мог бы и сам их привезти, – заметил Уайт. – Тем более, если ты так сильно занята.

– Мне все равно нужно заехать к Эмили, поэтому я решила, что так будет проще. Всем, – Карен перевела взгляд на лестницу. Скарлет стояла и смотрела на нее с улыбкой.

– Мама! – девочка бросилась к Элсон и крепко обняла. – Я соскучилась!

Джек знал, что в таких случаях ревновать просто глупо, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он демонстративно отправился в кухню и уже оттуда крикнул:

– Карен, хочешь чего-нибудь?..

– Налей мне стакан воды, Джек! – в ответ выкрикнула женщина и вновь обратилась к дочери, застегивая ее кофточку: – Ну, а где твой брат?

– Сейчас, сейчас!.. – Скарлет недовольно фыркнула. – Сбегаю наверх и притащу его. Хэ-э-энк!

С этими словами девочка побежала вверх по лестнице с характерным детским топотом.

Усмехнувшись ей в след, Карен прошла на кухню, где ее дождался стакан холодной минеральной воды и задумчивый бывший муж, склонившийся над чашкой кофе.

— У тебя все хорошо, Джек? — спросила она, сделав несколько глотков воды. – Ты странно выглядишь...

– У меня все хорошо, — сухо произнес Уайт. – И я надеюсь, ты когда-нибудь перестанешь меня об этом спрашивать. Это вовсе необязательно.

Молодая женщина опустила глаза и тихонько вздохнула.

– Знаешь, необязательно обращаться со мной, как с дерьмом... – прошептала она и с шумом поставила стакан обратно на стол.

Джек поднял глаза и рассмеялся.

– Об этом мне говоришь ты?!

– О, пожалуйста! – Карен закатила глаза и вытащила из сумочки свой «айфон».

Несколько минут она просто молча рассматривала что-то, затем с какой-то злой усмешкой посмотрела на Джека и сказала:

– Не удивительно, что даже твоя маленькая подружка из Санта-Моники сбежала, – она сунула мужчине в руки свой гаджет. На экране был один из снимков с вечеринки в Майами, на котором Робин очевидно довольно неплохо проводила время в компании какого-то неизвестного Джеку мужика.

– Знаешь, что забавно? – спросил мужчина, возвращая Карен «айфон». – Ты до сих пор умудряешься ебать мои мозги! До сих пор! Даже теперь, когда я тебе никто! Даже когда ты понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь!..

– Я знаю о чем говорю, Джек! – Элсон повысила голос. – Все знают. Тебя видели с ней. Жались возле ресторана в Лос-Анджелесе, как мило. Настоящие голубки.

– Заткнись!

– А теперь даже она поняла, что ты не способен на что-то большее, чем любовь к самому себе, – Карен практически вскрикнула это, не замечая, как на пороге кухни появились Скарлет и Хэнк.

Увидев детей, Джек улыбнулся им и спросил:

– Готовы ехать?

– Пап, вы что опять ругаетесь? – Скарлет скрестила на груди руки и наморщила нос.

– Ну что ты, милая, конечно нет! – Карен засунула смартфон обратно в сумочку и улыбнулась дочери. – Прощайтесь с папой, мы уже опаздываем!

Джек решил проводить Карен и детей до машины. Это было самым неприятным для него. Каждый раз видеть, как она вновь и вновь увозит их.

Хэнк залез в машину первым, практически не прощаясь, а Скарлет обвила руками шею Джека и поцеловала в щеку. Она всегда скучала по нему сильнее. И мужчина знал об этом.

– Ревнивая истеричка, – прошептал он, наклоняясь к Карен, которая уже собиралась садиться в машину.

В ответ женщина лишь с презрением посмотрела на Уайта и сильнее хлопнула дверцей.

Несколько часов спустя после отъезда Карен и детей Джек сидел в своей гостиной и крутил в руке маленький серебряный медальон с изображением святого Христофора. И снова мысленно возвращался в тот день. Точнее, в ту ночь, когда они лежали рядом друг с другом в номере очередного отеля, в очередном городе, где в этот день выступали The Dead Weather.

– У меня есть кое-что для тебя, – Патриция приподнялась и, натянув простынь практически до подбородка, посмотрела на Джека. – Эй, ты спишь?!.

Мужчина открыл глаза и с улыбкой посмотрел на Бэйтман. Она была такой красивой сейчас. Такой красивой, черт возьми! Нежная шея и растрепанные светло-золотистые локоны, мягко падающие на обнаженные плечи. Юная и такая живая. Каждый раз Патриция точно горела в его руках, обжигая при этом и его самого настолько сильно, что каждый раз ему было все труднее расставаться с этой девушкой.

– Знаешь, как только отыграем последние два концерта в Европе, я хочу, чтобы мы уехали с тобой куда-нибудь на пару дней, – хрипло прошептал Джек, поглаживая ее спину. – Куда ты хочешь?

– Кстати, о путешествиях, – Патти осторожно вложила в его руку что-то металлическое и прохладное. – Пусть он защищает тебя в дороге.

Уайт приподнялся и щелкнул выключателем бра, висевшим на стене. В его ладони лежал маленький серебряный медальон с изображением святого Христофора, покровителя всех путешественников.

– Надень его мне на шею, – тихо проговорил Джек, протягивая Патриции медальон. – Хочу, чтобы ты сделала это.

И она сделала это. Затем заглянула музыканту в глаза и прошептала, вкладывая в каждое слово всю свою нежность:

– Я люблю тебя, Джек Уайт!..

«Я люблю тебя, Джек Уайт!..» – вновь и вновь раздавалось в его голове. И это, казалось, было так громко, что становилось невозможно выносить. Ее шепот. Ее взгляд. Ее прикосновения...

Затем он снова вспомнил об их последней встрече в офисе Бэйтман. Джек ненавидел ее. Ненавидел себя. Иногда не понимал, кого ненавидит сильнее, но каждый раз, когда он вспоминал, как Патти прижималась к его телу, дрожа от желания и страха... Нет, решительно ничего не было закончено между ними! Никогда не было закончено! И она знала об этом не хуже него самого.

С другой стороны, теперь с ней были ублюдки, вроде актера или шизанутого Джареда Лето. И все эти фотографии, которыми кишел интернет. Вот она с Джаредом возле супермаркета в Санта-Монике, затем на каком-то концерте... И они оба выглядят такими счастливыми.

– Это все ложь! – прошептал сам себе Джек, продолжая разглядывать медальон, подаренный Патрицией.

Она не могла забыть. Не могла и не забыла. И Уайт готов был поклясться, что чувствовал это, но... Вдруг, это лишь его чувства?! Может быть, для нее, как и для ее подружки-шлюхи, гораздо лучше быть с кем-то, вроде Джареда Лето. С тем, чье лицо всегда на первой полосе, но отнюдь не из-за музыки. Да всем насрать на его музыку! Не музыка, а дерьмо! В прессе с большим интересом станут обсуждать, как быстро он бросит свою новую девушку и не начнет ли снова жрать мясо.

Он ненавидел Джареда Лето, Майкла Фассбендера, Робин, которая теперь действительно не отвечала на его звонки, тем самым лишая последней возможности быть ближе к Патти. Последнюю он тоже ненавидел. Но лишь потому, что все еще страстно желал.

Со злостью бросив медальон на стол, Джек подошел к проигрывателю и поставил пластинку. Патриция любила Джонни Кэша. Поэтому он поставил Хэнка Уильямса и поклялся, что действительно забудет об этой женщине. Навсегда. Когда-нибудь, навсегда.

 

 

Неделя, которая началась так по-идиотски, просто не могла принести что-то хорошее, хотя бы небольшое послабление в плотном рабочем графике. Замкнутый порочный круг: тебя терроризируют – ты терроризируешь. Порочный. Гребаный сон, гребаная ссора, гребаные подопечные. Патриция все чаще думала, что Робин права. Она просто озверела на ровном месте, а причиной тому все тот же старый добрый секс. Зиги Фрейд. Везде и всюду сует свой гребаный нос, венская психоаналитическая задница.

И ее случай он бы точно определил клиническим. Как вообще можно было докатиться до такого пиздеца, Патриция Бэйтман? Недосыпом и переизбытком впечатлений, убеждала она себя, когда противный внутренний голос нашептывал «недотрахом». И она готова была с ним согласиться, даже позвонить ближе к выходным Майклу, проверить, насколько обижен взрослый мальчик, который не получил поощрительный приз за то, что сводил ее на бал, если бы не одно психоаналитическое «но»… Где был этот самый Фассбендер, невыносимо сексуальный и весь из себя самец, когда во сне ее трахали даже герои комиксов? Недотрахали, тут же услужливо напомнил внутренний голос.

– Мисс Бэйтман? – перепуганная Минни заглянула в кабинет, похоже, это начинает становиться ее нормальным состоянием. – Вам звонит мистер Лето. Соединить?

После инцидента с Джеком Манро вела себя более осторожно, пребывала на чеку в ожидании новой выволочки от Патриции. Постоянное напряжение, может, и сказалось негативно на ее вечно цветущей физиономии (пришлось выбросить из рабочего графика подкрашивание губ и перекрашивание ногтей), зато позитивно сказалось в профессиональном плане. Она почти вошла в роль настоящей ассистентки, а не украшения для офисной мебели, и Бэйтман, за неимением лучшего, даже подумывала оставить ее на прежней должности.

– Конечно, – улыбнулась Патти.

Она знала повод звонка, с самого утра получала поздравления, удивило ее разве что то, что Джей звонил на рабочий, когда вполне мог бы и обойти вниманием Манро, которая после нескольких секунд общения с мистером Лето может не выдержать и вернуться к старым привычкам в надежде, что он заглянет.

Новый THR с той самой фотосессией, на которую ушла львиная доля ее нервов, наконец появился в продаже. Дженси Мин, которая тонко намекнула Патриции, что в случае провала этого сета, она лично снесет головы всем, кто им занимался, первой позвонила и сдержано похвалила оригинальное решение, которое прежде назвала не в самых сдержанных выражениях «неудачным». Терри вообще так радостно орал в трубку, что Патти уж решила, что он еще и отцом по ходу пьесы успел стать.

Насколько провокационным получился сет, Бэйтман и сама успела осознать только тогда, когда он почти пошел в печать. По сравнению с фотосетом для «Немецкой топ-модели» в одеждах американских индейцев, это было как выпустить израильский Vogue c блондинистой моделью в нацистской шинели на обложке. Концепт был до гениального прост: изобразить будущего хоста АМА в компании «номинанток» этого года. На кухне у Лето. Посреди бедлама, который они превратили в декорации. Натирающими до блеска его награды, разбросанные между кухонной утварью.

Найти наряды в стиле Ники Минаж, Рианны, Бейонсе и Тейлор Свифт было довольно просто, как и, благодаря стилистам, разрисовать моделей до поразительного сходства. Проблемой было убедить зрителей, что эти эпатажные снимки никоим образом не задевают никаких острых вопросов, на которых просто обожают играть «толерантные» коллеги.

– «Эксплуатация образа женщины секс-игрушки, который пропагандирует глянец, ничем не отличается от образа женщины-домохозяйки. Оба обращаются к женщине как к предмету», – прочитал Джаред с выражением.

«Докопался-таки», – подумала Патти.

– Я такого не говорил, Бэйтман, – строго добавил серьезный Джаред. Видимо, режим серьезного Джареда включается у него, только когда он совершает деловые звонки, на телефон редакции.

– Я в курсе, Лето. Это я сказала добавить.

– Признайся, ты это специально сделала, – интонации потеплели, и Патти поняла, что очередной конфликт с разбирательствами ей не грозит. Чертов Лето решил разыграть сурового недовольного рок-идола, чтобы окончательно расшатать ее нервы. Хотя нет, для Джея это слишком просто.

– Конечно, – улыбнулась Патриция, думая, как бы отыграться за перепуг.

– Чтобы мой брат смотрел на меня как на полнейшего придурка и спрашивал «Ты давно Playboy в руки брал?».

– Старший брат запретил брать в руки порно-журналы? – с сочувствием протянула Патти, чуть ли не сюсюкая, как с ребенком. Сам нарвался, Лето. – Где ты теперь будешь искать будущую миссис Джаред Лето?

– Бэйтман, – в голосе Джея появились знакомые интонации Джокера, – я сделаю тебе очень-очень больно, если ты не завяжешь со своими скандальными и беспочвенными заявлениями.

– Вот и делай после этого добро людям, – тяжело вздохнула девушка. – Я специально впихнула этот популистский бред, чтобы тебя не заклевали на Женщине года в Нью-Йорке. Как там дела, кстати? Слышала, ты сорвал аплодисменты своим революционным спичем.

– Значит, таким образом бы мою жопу спасала?

– Естественно, – самоуверенно, будто свою жопу за компанию не спасала, подтвердила Бэйтман. – Она слишком хороша, чтобы пасть смертью храбрых на бабской конференции.

– Тогда мне следовало бы тебя благодарить. И позитивный имидж сохранила, и фотосет с «Рианной» в переднике устроила.

– Стыдись и кайся, Лето.

 

 

– Мисс Уильямс, короткое интервью для канала Fashion! – один из тех милых, но немного долбанутых журналистов подбежал к Робби именно в тот момент, когда стилист впился в ее волосы плойкой. – Всего несколько вопросов!

Вокруг царил такой хаос и бардак, что слоган новой весенне-летней коллекции Desigual, звучавший, как «Say something nice» давно пора было переименовать в «Fuck off». Девушки- модели, стилисты, гребаные цветочные венки и яркие принты на одежде. Кто-то кричал, кто-то не успевал. Робин случалось наблюдать подобное, но каждый раз именно такие зрелища заставляли ее нервничать и сомневаться в собственных силах. Общее волнение давило на девушку сильнее, чем она думала. Еще и эти придурки с камерой.

– Дай мне воды, Крис!.. – обратилась Робин к своему стилисту. – Здесь так душно.

– Все в порядке? – протягивая модели бутылку воды, обеспокоено спросил мужчина.

– Мисс Уильямс, всего несколько вопросов! – не унимался парень с канала о моде. – Включай камеру, Уилл!

– Разве нельзя подождать, пока мне закончат делать прическу? – спросила Робин растеряно.

– Не переживайте об этом, вы выглядите потрясающе! – улыбнулся журналист, вставая рядом с Робин. – Готовы?

Девушка неуверенно кивнула. Оператор дал счет и паренек с микрофоном, наспех поправив свой галстук, с улыбкой заговорил, глядя прямо в камеру:

 

– Мы находимся за кулисами показа потрясающей весенне-летней коллекции Desigual в Нью-Йорке. И это будет действительно весело и очень задорно! Рядом со мной бесспорно главная звезда этого шоу, обворожительная Робин Уильямс! – затем направил микрофон в сторону Робби и с улыбкой и счастьем в глазах практически выкрикнул: – Привет, Робин!

– Привет, Fashion Channel! – Роббс игриво улыбнулась и послала в камеру воздушный поцелуй.

– Робин, расскажи, что ты чувствуешь, находясь сегодня здесь? – спросил журналист.

– Я очень счастлива быть здесь сегодня, это большая честь для меня, – затем, немного подумав, добавила: – И я обожаю новую коллекцию Desigual! Она просто потрясающая!

– Ты тоже любишь быть яркой? – парень прищурился, делая вид, словно флиртует с Уильямс.

– О, да! – рассмеялась девушка. – Я из Санта-Моники и обожаю цветы в волосах.

Они оба залились смехом. А вслед за ними начал улыбаться и стилист, который продолжал накручивать волосы Робби на плойку.

– Боже мой, ты такая очаровательная, что я забыл все, о чем хотел спросить, – продолжал журналист.

– О, спасибо за комплимент, ты тоже очень милый! – в тон ему промурлыкала Робби.

– И что я могу спрашивать после этого?.. – он с улыбкой посмотрел в камеру, адресуя вопрос будущим зрителям.

– Учти, у меня есть парень, – Робин погрозила ему пальчиком и вновь рассмеялась.

– Тогда будем серьезнее, – с наигранным расстройством произнес молодой мужчина. – Расскажи о себе. С какими дизайнерами и фотографами ты мечтала бы поработать?

– Я уже работала с удивительным Стивеном Майзелом и хочу делать это как можно чаще. Еще я мечтаю сниматься у прекрасной Эллен фон Унверт! Ее работы просто восхитительны!

– Что насчет дизайнеров?

– О мой Бог! – Робби показательно схватилась за сердце. – Я не могу выделить кого-то одного, иначе остальные обидятся.

На этот раз смеялся даже оператор.

– Хорошо, тогда последний вопрос, – журналист сделался на мгновение очень серьезным. – Кто для тебя икона стиля?

Сначала Робин хотела назвать пару и без того популярных личностей, но потом ей в голову пришла идея получше.

– Икона стиля для меня – это Патриция Бэйтман, фешн редактор журнала THR – с гордостью произнесла модель. – Патриция Бэйтман великолепна. И я восхищаюсь ею! Практически любой ее выход достоин ковровой дорожки. У нее прекрасный вкус и безупречное чувство стиля.

– Спасибо за твою искренность и хорошее настроение, которое ты подарила мне и всем нашим зрителям, – тепло улыбнулся мужчина. – С нами была мисс Робин Уильямс прямо из-за кулис показа новой коллекции Desigual, который состоится в Нью-Йорке через несколько часов.

– Пока! – Роббс подмигнула в камеру и помахала рукой.

Когда представители канала о моде наконец свалили, Робин взяла в руки свой «айфон» и набрала для Патриции короткое СМС, в котором было всего три слова:

«Hello Fashion Channel!»

Их взаимный игнор продолжался уже несколько дней. И теперь Робин ощущала практически физическую нехватку Патти в своей жизни. Она уже давно не обижалась на подругу, напротив, винила себя в их размолвке. И она действительно хотела помириться, как можно скорее.

Увидеть Джареда Лето в первом ряду на показе Desigual было обычным делом для всех, кроме Робин. Она была приятно удивлена, встретив друга, поэтому в свой последний выход не удержалась и показала на Джареда пальцем, подмигнув при этом. В ответ мужчина послал девушке воздушный поцелуй, переключив на себя внимание прессы в считанные секунды.

Шоу прошло действительно весело, настроение у всех было потрясающим. Наспех переодевшись, Робин поспешила в ресторан, координаты которого Джей скинул ей в СМС. Он написал, что приедет первым и закажет им что-то вкусное и НЕ ВРЕДНОЕ.

И как Патриция до сих пор не влюбилась в этого очаровательного и заботливо парня? Для Робин это все еще оставалось загадкой.

– Эх, ну иди сюда, звезда! – Лето поднялся из-за столика навстречу Робин, которая буквально влетела в ресторан, и заключил ее в объятия.

– Блин, ты даже не представляешь, насколько я рада тебя видеть! – Уильямс чмокнула Джареда в щеку и плюхнулась на свой стул. – Ты должен мне рассказать, что происходит с Бэйтман!

В этот момент официантка принесла напитки. Какой-то странный веганский коктейль. Робин никогда не пила его до этого.

– А что с ней? – выражение лица Джея мгновенно переменилось.

– Я у тебя хотела спросить, – Уильямс схватила вилку и с жадностью набросились на содержимое тарелки, которую поставила перед ней уже другая официантка. – Вкусно!

Джаред сделал несколько маленьких глотков воды из своего бокала и задумчиво проговорил, глядя куда вдаль:

– Патриция Бэйтман... Она...

– …накинулась на меня утром, когда я прилетела из Майами, – закончила за Джареда Робин, пытаясь одновременно набить полный рот. – Злющая была. Я так поняла, ваша совместная вылазка на концерт, о котором ты говорил, не удалась?

Мужчина хотел было тоже приступить к своей трапезе, но после этих слов отложил в сторону вилку и нож, вопросительно подняв глаза на Робби.

– Мне казалось, все прошло отлично, и она выглядела счастливой...

– Похоже, ты ошибся, – с грустью сказала Уильямс. – Никаких результатов, как я понимаю, это свидание не дало.

– Смотря, о каких результатах ты говоришь? – Лето снова сделал глоток воды.

– О тех самых результатах! – девушка закатила глаза. – Я надеялась, что к моменту моего возвращения ты будешь ночевать у нас. Или она будет ночевать у тебя. Мне, в принципе, неважно, где вы будете тусоваться, главное, чтобы вместе.

– Один раз она уже ночевала в моей спальне, – музыкант тихо рассмеялся, вспоминая злосчастный Хэллоуин. И даже от этих, казалось бы, полных целомудрия воспоминаний, по коже пробегал тот самый жар или озноб, когда хочешь близости с женщиной сильнее, чем кажется.

Робин заметила, как Джаред помрачнел. И ей стало очень жаль его. Очень жаль этого действительно хорошего парня, которого, по всей видимости, Патриция решила променять на «всегда готовый» хрен Фассбендера. Но, с другой стороны, зачем тогда она соглашалась куда-то с ним ходить? Это ведь не было простым дружеским вниманием с его стороны, и Патти должна была понимать такие вещи.

– Почему ты не ешь? – спросила Робин, откладывая вилку.

– Да все в порядке со мной, Роббс, – Лето отмахнулся. – Не нужно делать такое лицо, будто я совершенно безнадежен.

– Ну, я не сказала бы, что ты безнадежен, – она хитро прищурилась. – Я бы сказала, что ты влюблен.

– А ты эксперт, – мужчина, наконец, принялся за еду. Он улыбнулся Робин и та, кажется, сама вздохнула с облегчением. – Лучше расскажи, из-за чего вы поругались?

– Я ее разбудила, – пробубнила Робби. – А еще она переезжает.

На последней фразе она сделала особый акцент. И тут уже Джареду стало жаль Уильямс, которая теперь с тоской смотрела в окно, подперев щеку рукой.

– Переезжает? – переспросил Джей. – Когда? И куда?..

Сейчас он, пожалуй, действительно испугался. А что, если Патриция Бэйтман решила свалить в другой город или в другую страну, просто поддавшись порыву. Он был уверен, что эта женщина способна на некоторые сумасшедшие поступки. Об этом ему каждый раз намекали маленькие искорки, горящие в ее блестящих голубых глазах.

– Понятия не имею, – наконец, ответила Робин. – Мы вообще-то не разговариваем уже несколько дней. Наверное, нашла жилье в Лос-Анджелесе. Ты же знаешь, как она ненавидит Санта-Монику и «всех этих обдолбанных придурков, которые до сих пор не отошли от травки, скуренной на Вудстоке».

Последние слова Робин произнесла, пытаясь пародировать разгневанную Патти. Джаред громко рассмеялся, привлекая внимание нескольких посетителей ресторана.

Ну конечно, она не бросит работу! Женщина-труженик Патриция Бэйтман!

Лето уже мысленно обругал себя за столь бурную реакцию на известие о переезде. Но это лишь в очередной раз доказывало, что Робин была права. Он был безнадежен. И безнадежно влюблен.

– Я думаю, она просто хочет двигаться дальше, а я пока даже не знаю, на что мне деньги потратить, – вновь заговорила Робби. – Но если она больше не хочет быть моей подругой, и я...

– Стоп, стоп, стоп!.. – Джаред приподнялся со своего стула и на несколько секунд накрыл рот Уильямс своей ладонью. – А вот эту хрень я даже слушать не хочу. Мы все бываем далеко не подарками, но если вы сумели за столько лет сохранить свою дружбу, я не верю, что ее может разрушить глупая ссора.

Робин кивнула, тяжело вздохнув.

– Хотелось бы, чтобы ты оказался прав, – себе под нос пробурчала девушка.

В этот момент ее «айфон», лежащий на столе, издал сигнал о сообщении. Робин улыбнулась, прочитав короткое СМС от Тома и послала ему в ответ не менее трогательное.

– Так-так... – с улыбкой начал Джаред, глядя на то, как переменилась Робби. Ее глаза сияли, а на щеках выступил румянец. – Похоже, единственный, кто добился неплохих результатов, это твой друг человек?

– О Боже! – Уильямс залилась краской и, прикрыв лицо руками, спросила: – Это что действительно так заметно?  
Джей, кивнул, насмешливо глядя на подругу.

– Между прочим, это все из-за твоей мегаалкогольной вечеринки в честь Хэллоуина! – с укором проговорила она.

– Ты безнадежная врунья, Робин Уильямс! – губы Джареда растянулись в поистине сумасшедшей улыбке. – Робин Уильямс врунья!

Выкрикнув последние слова на весь ресторан, Лето забрался с ногами на стул и повторил то же самое несколько раз еще громче, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону.

Девушка буквально давилась от смеха, параллельно умоляя Джея прекратить. Но он не слушал. Не оставалось ничего, кроме как самой последовать его примеру и влезти на стул с безумными воплями.

Что она и сделала, сбросив под столом свои туфли.

– Эй, всем внимание! – крикнула Робин. – Джаред Лето...

Это все, что она успела сказать перед тем, как администрация ресторана попросила расшумевшуюся парочку покинуть их заведение. Уважительно и совсем не грубо.

Это было слишком весело, чтобы спорить. В конце концов, за углом работала отличная кофейня, в которую Джаред и Робин свернули на несколько минут позже, чем кто-то из посетителей ресторана выложил видео под названием «Джаред Лето и Робин Уильямс сходят с ума в ресторане» в ютюб.

 

 

– Привет, шеф.

Патти, не отрываясь от монитора, подняла палец вверх, призывая визитера к тишине. Конец рабочей недели оказался сущим убийством, впору было чувствовать себя Золушкой перед балом, которой злая мачеха надавала кучу невыполнимых заданий. А ведь кроме того, что Минси взвалила на нее, чтобы отпустить на несколько дней в Нью-Йорк, надо было и подготовиться к самой поездке, и завершить переезд, который и так растянулся слишком надолго. Девушка совершенно забыла о том, что хотела позвонить Майклу, да и что бы она ему сказала? Прости, у меня нет времени, но если я когда-то вдруг освобожусь, и ты захочешь повторить Нью-Йорк и не обсуждать ничего серьезнее Рианны, то я с удовольствием. И да, с Джаредом Лето, вопреки расхожему мнению, мы не встречаемся.

– Майкл? – Она наконец оторвала взгляд от монитора, когда затуманенный цифрами мозг смог наконец идентифицировать голос.

Он улыбнулся, отлепившись от дверного косяка, и, выставив вперед пышный букет роз, точно щит, подошел к столу.

– Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы забыть тот чертов бал и сбежать из этого жуткого кабинета прямо сейчас? – Майкл наклонился через стол, чтобы поцеловать Патти в губы, но та увернулась, подставив щеку.

– Что значит «жуткий»? – нахмурилась Бэйтман, сложив руки у себя на груди. – Это мой кабинет, и он мне нравится. – А ты, кажется, пришел просить прощения? – она усмехнулась и прищурилась. – Даже столик в ресторане заказал. – Патти смерила его костюм и идеально завязанный галстук, ее губы растянулись в хищной улыбке еще шире.

– Да, в том очаровательном французском ресторанчике на… – начал Фассбендер, совершенно не замечая опасности.

– И ты действительно сожалеешь о том, что вел себя как последний ревнивец, сорвался и умчал куда-то на пару со своей мужской гордостью, оставив меня в одиночестве?

– Патти, я…

– Мисс Бэйтман, – следом за коротким стуком, не дожидаясь ответа, в кабинет заглянула рыжая головушка Минни Манро, – Desigual на Fashion.

– Разве Том в Нью-Йорке не занят этой темой?

– Да, но… – девушка включила ТВ и вовсю колдовала над ним, отматывая упущенный момент.

На экране появилась Робин с полуразобранной прической и в халатике в самом разгаре подготовки, тем не менее выглядела она просто очаровательно. Камера любила Уильямс, а Уильямс обожала, когда на нее обращали внимание. Она мило болтала с журналистом, делала комплименты стилистам и съемочной группе, и Патти решительно не понимала, что она должна была здесь увидеть, кроме напоминания о том, что пора бы уже позвонить лучшей подруге и вместе забыть их глупую размолвку.

– Патриция Бэйтман, – произнесла Робин, и Патти стало мучительно стыдно, что она так долго тянула с примирением, обещая себе позвонить подруге, как только освободится.

– Ты все еще здесь?.. – спросила Бэйтман, когда интервью подруги закончилось, и прежде чем успела еще что-то добавить, удивительно сообразительная Манро прожогом кинулась из кабинета.

– И я тоже, – напомнил о себе Майкл. – Икона стиля…

Его самодовольная улыбка вмиг напомнила девушке о том, что кое-кто просто напрашивается на маленькую месть, и смягчение приговора, после того как Роббс сказала в эфире все эти милые вещи, ему уж точно не светит.

– Я помню, – улыбнулась Патти, в последний раз проверяя почту, прежде чем отключить компьютер. – И раз ты так старательно хочешь загладить свою вину, есть у меня одна идея, как ты можешь это сделать.

Фассбендер с опаской посмотрел на Бэйтман, он пока не был знаком с гениальными идеями девушки, но был уверен, что их стоит опасаться. Не зря же она так просто нашла общий язык с Джаредом Лето, да еще и так, что он ни на одном из снимков папарацци не пялился со скучающим видом в телефон. Майкл осадил себя, не позволив злости и раздражению вырваться наружу. Патти буквально несколько минут назад ставила ему в вину ревность и еще черт знает что, и ему не хотелось вновь возвращаться к этому выматывающему разговору. С ней ему вообще меньше всего хотелось именно разговаривать. Хотя все те грязные словечки, которые она шептала ему в Нью-Йорке… Мужчина улыбнулся и не стал задавать глупых вопросов о ресторане. Если у Патриции Бэйтман другие планы, он не станет им противиться.

– А теперь немного левее, нет, не так близко к колонкам, – Патти уже который час с наслаждением командовала Майклом, и он сносил все это на удивление стоически тихо.

Но за последние полчаса, когда оставшиеся коробки были перенесены в ее новые апартаменты, она начала скучать. Пока не увидела в подставке для бутылок презент от Хастингса, бутылка красного. Девушка брезгливо сорвала с нее глупый розовый бантик и получше пригляделась к этикеткам. Санджовезе, кровь Юпитера. Ее любимое, ординарное. Несомненно, ее бывший был прав, за переезд следовало выпить. Она откупорила бутылку и после первого же бокала поняла, что и где ее совершенно не устраивает в новой квартире, и кто сможет ей в этом помочь.

Майкл уже давно снял пиджак и галстук, а теперь бросил на стул и рубашку. Хоть в отлично кондиционируемом помещении и было приятно прохладно, но он успел замотаться с коробками, которых оказалось не так мало, как обещала Патриция.

– И этот ужасный пуфик. Кто только поставил его посреди комнаты. Подвинь его, пожалуйста, ближе к дивану, – продолжила командовать Патти, сидя на столе-стойке, который отгораживал зону кухни от гостиной. Ее удивляло молчаливое согласие Майкла со всеми экзекуциями, но она выпила достаточно вина, чтобы не переживать по этому поводу.

К тому же, зрелище, открывающееся перед ней, было чертовски соблазнительным. Смотря, как напрягаются его мышцы на спине и руках, она ловила себя на мысли, что готова сделать перестановку во всей квартире, лишь бы продлить сие прекрасное видение.

– А в спальне вам ничего не надо подвигать, мисс Бэйтман? – спросил Майкл, перехватив ее лукавый взгляд, беззастенчиво блуждающий по его полуголому телу.

– В спальне? – у Патти из ряда вон плохо получилось возмущение.

– Ну да, – прошептал Майкл, целуя ее оголенное плечо, – кровать подвигать. Сенаторскую огромную роскошную кровать.

– Прости, Майкл, – Патти пожала плечами, разводя руки в стороны, – ничего не получится. Я попросила домоуправа избавиться от нее первым делом, как сюда въехала.

– Тогда нам срочно надо проверить его работу, – улыбнулся мужчина, перебрасывая девушку через плечо. Он легко, точно пушинку, подхватил и понес ее в спальню, будто она не брыкалась и не сопротивлялась. Послушание закончилось в тот момент, когда он увидел ее улыбку и встретился с хищным, полным желания взглядом. – И как тебе удалось избавиться от предыдущего ложа? Оно, наверное, было антикварное, дорогое и очень тяжелое.

– Здесь работают люди, которые не задают лишних вопросов, – заметила она, отвечая на поцелуй.

Скажи она правду, вряд ли ей светила бы хоть какая-то разрядка после сегодняшнего напряга на работе. Фассбендер, если он в душе не отмороженный психопат вроде Мистера Джея, просто застыл бы шокированный и больше никогда не переступал бы порог ее апартаментов. Может, так оно было бы даже лучше?

Мистер же домоуправ поинтересовался, чем ей так не угодила кровать, на что Патриция ответила в лучших традициях фильма ужасов, будто она выглядит так, как если бы в матрац зашили труп. После вопросов не последовало, бедный мужчина ретировался побыстрее исполнять ее просьбу, так и не узнав, что это был труп ее былых отношений с главой «Хастингс лтд».

Патти усмехнулась воспоминаниям, откинувшись на подушки, пока Майкл стаскивал с нее платье, которое мечтал сорвать с девушки, как только увидел ее в нем.


	14. Неожиданные вещи

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка и картинки: http://bit.ly/2a9cW16

Наконец-то! Девушка сладко потянулась в огромной кровати, схватившись за спинку. Было так приятно наконец проснуться в собственной квартире, где каждый ее чертов сантиметр безраздельно принадлежал только ей, что хотелось мурчать, как кошка. И Патти не могла удержаться, она провела ногтями по мягкой обивке спинки и издала протяжно-хриплое ото сна «м-м-м».

В ответ на ее действия нечто тяжелое перекатилось с другой стороны кровати, придавило ее рукой и издало протяжный невразумительный звук, вторя Бэйтман. Девушка закрыла лицо руками и едва сдержала стон разочарования. Идеальное утро было испорчено, и она сразу же вспомнила причину приятной усталости в мышцах, только вот когда согласилась, чтобы Майкл остался на ночь, не помнила совершенно.

Медленно и осторожно, чтобы окончательно не растормошить лежащего рядом медведя, она попыталась убрать его руку, на что он лишь сильнее прижал ее к себе, и Патти едва успела вырвать из его хватки пальцы. Лежать и умиленно смотреть, как Фассбендер спит, не было никакого желания, зато проснулось другое, желание наподдать ему хорошенько, чтобы сила гравитации словила его уже на полу. Возможно, Бэйтман так бы и сделала, только опасение, что она полетит на пол вместе с ним, остановило ее от необдуманных действий.

Поднять шторы, впустить в спальню побольше света, включить «айпод», выкрутить колонки на полную, проверяя хваленую звукоизоляцию апартаментов и избавиться от этих чертовых коробок – вот, чего хотелось Патриции больше всего. Идеального порядка в личном пространстве. Жизнь и так в последнее время начала походить на Бедлам, не хватало еще перенести все проблемы сюда, в новый дом, где она хотела забыть о Санта-Монике с укуренными вечеринками, слишком они напоминали о той части прошлого, которую она старалась не вспоминать, о Джеке Уайте, части того самого прошлого, обо всей этой гребаной драме, будь она неладна.

Так нет же, вчера ее потянуло на примирительный секс с Майклом, и, что самое ужасное, он остался у нее после. В ее убежище, в ее гребаной бэт-пещере, нет, бэйт-пещере. Патти беззвучно рассмеялась, если бы кто-то заглянул в чемодан в дальнем углу шкафа, вся ее репутация серьезной и взрослой полетела к чертям вместе с обнаружением внушительной подборки мрачных сказок от DC, одну из которых обещал подписать Нил Гейман.

Майкл, казалось, не заметил подмены и продолжил спать, обнимая подушку. Патти выскользнула из спальни, прикрыв за собой дверь, она не собиралась проверять, насколько крепкий у мужчины сон.

Самой девушке сейчас нужен был крепкий кофе и новый план. Вытрусив в турку остатки кофе, Патриция пожалела, что отказалась от пакетика из Black Fuel в качестве подарка от Шенна. Будь тот кофе трижды не кенийским, сейчас он мог бы хоть немного скрасить ее утро.

Вместо главного наркотика утра Патти решила прибегнуть к музыке. Немного убавив громкость, она включила радио. Очередная независимая станция местного пошиба, которую посоветовал ей один из бывших коллег по FUEL, оказалась вполне неплохой. Много хорошей, в основном старой экспериментальной и качественной музыки, мало болтовни и рекламы. Вряд ли на таком материале ребята протянут достаточно долго, но пока они делают свое дело, Бэйтман всецело с ними.

– И мы все еще продолжаем говорить о Джоне Лайдене, – вещал ведущий, когда Патриция подключилась. – Третий альбом Public Image Ltd…

Девушка переключила внимание на кофе, который грозил залить плиту, и не успела переключить этот общеобразовательный треп для самых маленьких. Хотя эти самые маленькие вряд ли знают настоящую фамилию Джонни Роттена, а после Sex Pistols их интерес к нему и вовсе обрывается.

– После Flowers Of Romance с одноименной пластинки мы вновь вернемся в студию, чтобы узнать, по чему только не стучал Лайден, чтобы добиться нужного звучания.

Услышав название трека, Патти добавила звука и начала подпевать исполнителю. Этот альбом был одним из ее любимых у PiL, ему удавалось балансировать на грани постпанка, Тома Уэйтса и откровенного коммерческого провала. Провала, как у нее в романтических делах. Девушка усмехнулась. Поскольку мысли о собственных чувствах оказались табу, лучше уж думать о цветах.

И о Робин Уильям с ее чертовым показом Desigual. Надо было позвонить ей еще вчера, но кое-кто постарался, чтобы все планы стали с ног на голову. Бэйтман взглянула на часы, всего начало десятого, и звонить Робби в такую рань после перелетов и стресса на показе было бы эгоистично и жестоко, но позже, закрутившись со своими делами, Патти попросту могла бы забыть. К тому же она жуть как хотела выбраться из дому. Эгоистично и жестоко, но разве не так ее представляют все коллеги и знакомые?

– Привет, Роббс! – Патти попыталась вложить в приветствие всю свою бодрость и энтузиазм.

– Патти? – уставший и сонный голос на том конце. – Ты хоть знаешь, который… – Робин замялась, чтобы самой определиться со временем. – Черт, я проспала тренировку!

Настала очередь Бэйтман удивляться. Робби, которую она знала, никогда в жизни не подумала бы, чтобы после удачного шоу в Нью-Йорке вот так сразу без выходных опять устроить себе нещадную каторгу с очередным тренером. Загнать ее в спортзал можно было угрозами, оскорблениями в адрес ее задницы и новым невероятно крутым контрактом.

– Давай позавтракаем где-то в городе, – предложила Патриция. – Заодно расскажешь, ради чего такие жертвы.

Робби замялась. С одной стороны она сама попросила своего тренера заняться ею вплотную, а с другой было интересно увидеть, на что подруга променяла Санта-Монику.

– Ну же, Роббс, я накормлю тебя чем-то полезным и малокалорийным.

– Как же вы все печетесь о моей фигуре, – хмыкнула Уильямс.

– Мы все? Неужели Том смог вырваться на показ?

– Почему это Том? Джаред.

Рука Патти предательски дрогнула и она, закусив губу, поставила чашку на стол во избежание новых сюрпризов.

– Представляешь… – Робин начала щебетать в своей обычной манере.

 

 

– Уже почти десять тысяч просмотров, – Уильямс улыбнулась, подсунув Патриции свой «айфон», на экране которого Джаред Лето скакал на стуле в одном из ресторанов Нью-Йорка.

Девушка закатила глаза и, сделав очередной глоток кофе, тихо проговорила:

– Ну вы и придурки...

Они сидели в уютном ресторанчике, где на завтрак можно было действительно заказать что-то идеально полезное, но Робин не смогла удержаться от порции мороженого, которое было здесь необычайно вкусным.

Когда видео с Джаредом Лето наконец закончилось, Патриция подняла на подругу глаза и усмехнулась, наблюдая за тем, как Робби с жадностью облизывает маленькую десертную ложечку.

– Что?.. – Робин прищурилась.

– Просто соскучилась по тебе немного, – Патти перевела взглядом на парня, сидящего через столик от них. Дурацкая футболка. Такая же дурацкая, как и у...

– Немного?! – Уильямс обиженно закусила губу.

– Эй! – Бэйтман шутливо ударила подругу в плечо. – Вообще-то, нам нужна тусовка. Я же должна отметить новоселье!

– О, еще бы!..

– И так как я завтра улетаю в Нью-Йорк, тебе предстоит почетная миссия организатора вечеринки, – Патти протянула Робин ключ от своих новых апартаментов. – Только никакой травы, друзей-растафари и Рианны в качестве саундтрека.

– Черт, ты нахрен все мои лучшие идеи зарубила на корню! – сквозь смех ответила Уильямс, выхватывая у Патриции ключ. – Значит, летишь в Нью-Йорк?..

«Патти завтра вылетает в Нью-Йорк. Не говори, что я тебя предупредила! ХО» – Робин набрала сообщение для Джареда, как только они с Патрицией распрощались спустя несколько часов интенсивного трепа в ресторане.

В такси по дороге в Санта-Монику Робин начала прокручивать в голове тысячу и один сценарий для вечеринки в честь новоселья. И каждый из них казался ей совершенно ебанутым. Точнее, ей бы такое понравилось, но вот Патти точно будет не в восторге. Нужно было что-то такое, что-то совершенно иное...

Уткнувшись в экран смартфона, девушка пролистывала какие-то сообщения, совершенно не вникая в суть их содержания.

Дома Робин решила, что ей пора заняться уборкой. Можно было, конечно, уже и нанять кого-то для таких целей, теперь ее пополнившийся счет в банке позволял это. Но она просто не могла представить, что нанимает прислугу в этой квартире. Как-то не вписывалось. Вообще не вписывалось.

Оставалось только сделать музыку погромче, самой вынести мусор и побегать с пылесосом, пританцовывая под Lolawolf. И кто знал, что у бывшей девушки Майкла Фассбендера такой приятный голос? Папа Ленни уж точно не зря старался.

Разгребать завалы шмоток в шкафу было настоящим наказанием. Это затянулось на весь день, и к вечеру Робин решила, что пора отнести несколько пакетов с вещами тем, кто нуждается.

Она устала и совершенно ничего не придумала для Патриции и ее вечеринки. Забравшись в кровать, девушка включила сериал, который обилием драматических событий помогал отвлечься от собственных забот. Чужие истории о любви. Прерванной любви... Так, кажется, он пел.

Робин перевела взгляд на афишу с концерта Джека Уайта, бережно приколотую к стене рядом с фотографией молодого Джонни Кэша, и вздохнула.

Он звонил, кажется, несколько раз, но какой теперь во всем этом был смысл? Джек дал ей почувствовать себя совершенно ненужной. Использованной дрянью, которая была нужна только для того, чтобы скоротать вечер... И если бы сейчас она сказала, что забыла его, то это было бы ложью. Но разве стоит продолжать весь этот спектакль, когда есть тот, с кем ей так хорошо. Том... Если бы только он был здесь.

И все же...

Робин взяла в руки «айфон» и, отыскав в списке контактов номер Уайта, почувствовала, как ладони ее стали влажными, а сердце заколотилось, точно она пробежала марафон длинною в несколько километров.

– Что я скажу?.. – глядя на его имя в своем смартфоне, прошептала девушка.

Ей было и правда нечего сказать. Кроме того, что она все еще думает о нем или...

Стук в дверь вырвал Робин из череды не слишком приятных воспоминаний. Украдкой взглянув на часы, Уильямс выбралась из кровати, гадая про себя, кого принесло в такое время.

Плотнее запахнув короткий халат, девушка просеменила в гостиную. Наспех поправив взлохмаченные волосы, Роббс зевнула и поспешила к двери.

– У меня, что, галлюцинации? – губы Робин растянулись в улыбке. На пороге стоял Том Влашиха в светлой футболке, с перекинутой через плечо спортивной сумкой. И он улыбался. Улыбался так, как мог улыбаться только этот чертовски сексуальный немец.

– Я решил, что нельзя оставлять тебя в одиночестве так надолго, – тихо проговорил Том, переступая порог квартиры.

Прежде чем он успел что-то добавить или бросить на пол сумку, Робин накинулась на него с объятиями. Подпрыгнув, девушка обняла Тома руками и ногами, едва он успел подхватить ее и прижать к себе. Она пищала что-то неразборчивое ему в плечо, покрывая теплыми маленькими поцелуями шею.

– Я так соскучилась, будто вечность прошла!.. – на несколько секунд отлепившись от Томаса, Робин поправила халат. – И вот ты здесь! Это чудо какое-то, я думала о тебе прямо сейчас!..

– У меня есть несколько дней для Санта-Моники, – вновь притягивая к себе девушку, он нежно провел пальцами по ее щеке. – Ты такая красивая...

– Всего несколько дней?!. – чувствуя, как его руки начинают скользить по ее телу, Робин обвила руками его плечи и тихонько вздохнула. – Я не отпущу тебя никуда... Нахрен твою работу! Я возьму тебя в плен.

Улыбнувшись, Влашиха поцеловал девушку в губы, с торопливой горячностью стягивая с себя футболку не без помощи Робин.

Дергая за завязку на ее халате, Том в считанные секунды помог Уильямс избавиться от него, оставив Робин в крошечных трусиках.

– Кстати, ты должна мне объяснить, что делал Джаред Лето в Нью-Йорке с тобой, – подхватив Робби на руки, Том хлопнул ее по заднице и плечом толкнул дверь, ведущую в спальню девушки.

– О, человек ревнует! – она залилась смехом.

Бросив Робин на кровать, мужчина опустился сверху и, схватив Уильямс за руку, сжал ее немного сильнее, чем хотел.

– Эй, мне больно! – она дернулась, но не перестала смеяться. – Том, ну прости, я не знала, что это как-то заденет тебя...

– Придется заслужить прощение, – прищурившись, прошептал он в шею Робби, медленно стягивая вниз ее белье.

Дыхание его было горячим и громким.

– Ты единственный, – выпалила Робин, когда между их губами оставалось несколько мгновений до поцелуя, который для каждого из них значил гораздо больше, чем любые обещания или слова.

 

 

– Прекрасная Патриция! – Терри помахал рукой и двинулся ей навстречу, не успела она даже выйти из лифта.

– Привет, дорогой, – Патти широко улыбнулась, шагнув в объятия Ричардсона, и поцеловала его в обе щеки на европейский манер, надеясь, что на этом близкие контакты третьей степени прекратятся, и она сможет как следует рассмотреть «фабрику» сумасшедшего гения фотографии.

– Потрясающе выглядишь, – не унимался он, лишь немного отстранившись от девушки, чтобы получше ее рассмотреть, но так и не убрал руки с ее талии.

– А можно и мне немного теплого приема? – Джей возник совершенно внезапно.

Огражденная вниманием фотографа, девушка заметила гостя, только когда он поднялся с дивана и почти пафосно возник перед ней в свете панорамных окон студии. Казалось, он привез немного Калифорнии с собой, улыбчивый, весь такой сияющий в лучах солнца и глупой психоделической футболке, словно только из Санта-Моники. Заразительно веселый и чертовски нереально привлекательный с этим почти детским выражением дутой обиды в глазах.

– Прости, Джаред, но весь мой запас тепла вытянул этот жуткий промозглый город, – Бэйтман, словно в подтверждение своих слов, поправила воротник тренча, подняв его вверх, – и гостеприимный хозяин.

Патти не могла не улыбнуться в ответ, как не могла и не вспомнить о Робби, которая и сдала ее планы Джареду, а затем и о сне, который помимо ее воли все чаще всплывал в воспоминаниях. И чем сильнее она хотела его вытеснить из своих мыслей, тем плотнее и ярче в них укоренялись, словно яркие, бросающие в дрожь вспышки, слова, бессвязные, сказанные шепотом, которые говорят, когда никто, кроме двоих, которым они предназначены, не слышит. Она почувствовала, что вот-вот покраснеет, точно глупая школьница, и, закусив губу от обиды на себя, на Джея, который вот так не к месту появился, на глупые теории заговоров, отвернулась обратно к Ричардсону.

Терри, наблюдавший всю сцену с жадным интересом, посмотрел на Патрицию, которая тщательно, но недостаточно быстро стирала с лица следы смятения и надеялась, что Лето ничего не заметит, а затем и на Джареда. Ричардсон не мог не улыбнуться, когда увидел у него точно такое же недоуменное выражение, как и у Бэйтман. Еще на хэллоуинской вечеринке он заметил, его наблюдательный взгляд не мог не заметить, как эти двое органично смотрятся вместе. И эта неловкость и недосказанность, а главное, полный обоюдный кретинизм, делали их еще более интересным предметом для наблюдений и изысканий.

– Терри, мне только что показалось, или я разговаривала с Джаредом Лето? – Патти хитро прищурилась.

– Лето? – переспросил он, подыгрывая девушке. – И в самом деле! Вот же пронырливый тип, всюду поспеет. Как с утра пришел на чай, так и влип в этот диван.

– Мне кажется, он злоупотребляет твоим гостеприимством, Терри… – Бэйтман ткнула пальцем в Джареда, а потом, сложив руки на груди, обижено надулась, смотря на Ричардсона. – А нам пора работать, если ты не хочешь нарушить свой плотный график.

– Прости, Джей, – начал он как-то разочаровано и развел руками, – но дама против твоего присутствия.

– Такая атмосфера таинственности, будто вы тут собираетесь планировать ограбление века. В компании визажиста и осветителя, – хмыкнул Джаред как можно более безразлично, но было видно, что его задело то, как его выставили из студии.

– Пообедаем после фотосета? – предложила Патти, не желая смотреть на кислую мордашку Лето. – Одна моя знакомая из «Нью-Йоркера» недавно была в Ист-Виллидж и ужинала там в новом веганском ресторане. По ее словам, там очень забавно. Если учесть, что она совершенный противник здоровой пищи, то…

– Договорились, – улыбнулся Джей.

– Вот и славно. А теперь уноси отсюда свою задницу и не мешай людям работать, – сказала Патти, и если бы ее подопечные учуяли хоть долю того тепла, с которым это было сказано, то вряд ли боялись ее так безоговорочно.

Двери лифта закрылись, и Патти приготовилась озвучить Терри идею для фотосета, от которой тот несомненно придет в дикий восторг. Еще в ЛА она думала совершенно о другом концепте, более традиционном, если хоть к каким-то из работ Ричардсона вообще можно применить это слово, но потом поняла, что совершенно не так хочет заявить о себе в новой роли. Патриция Бэйтман слишком долго была образцом и примером для всех и вся, чтобы перетаскивать этот имидж за собой и дальше.

– А ты налегке, – заметил Терри.

– Да, оставила все вещи в отеле.

– Женщины, – хмыкнул Ричардсон. – Джея упрекала, что он драгоценное время тратит, а сама все свои грандиозные планы в отеле забыла.

– Ты не понял, Терри, все, что мне надо, уже на мне.

– Тренч от Valentino? – он недоверчиво покосился на девушку. – Признаться, я разочарован. После фотошота для THR я надеялся, что твое «У меня есть идея, которая тебе точно придется по вкусу» не было синонимом «Давай сделаем пару скучных портретных фоток».

Пока Ричардсон выказывал свое недовольство, Патти сняла тренч и пиджак, развязала шейный платок и сложила все это на диван, который сегодня был просто в топе упоминаний, и села рядом со своими вещами. Когда девушка начала снимать свои массивные браслеты, мужчина замялся.

– О, прошу, продолжай, – усмехнулась она. – Расскажи о моей ужасной идее больше и, может, я передумаю. Наверное, ты прав… и устроить фотосет в стиле ню – слишком смелая идея для девушки с моей репутацией, – Патти вздохнула. – Пожалуй, стоило остановиться на первоначальном замысле.

– Стоп-стоп-стоп! – замахал руками Терри. – Я не ослышался? Прекрасная Патриция хочет обнажиться у меня в студии?

– Именно, – кивнула Бэйтман. – Потому я и прогнала Джареда. С ним бы точно никакой работы не было, к тому же у нас вроде как действительно коварные тайные планы.

– А ведь он мог бы помочь… – начал Ричардсон, видимо, все еще лелея планы о совместном фотосете, но тут же забыл, о чем хотел сказать, когда Патти начала расстегивать рубашку. Он побежал за камерой, на ходу снимая крышку с объектива. – Ты же не против?

– Поболтать на камеру? Вообще-то у меня был немного другой концепт, знаешь ли, – Патти улыбнулась, а Терри сделал первое фото. – Но раз ты настаиваешь, как я могу отказать.

Сначала эти щелчки жутко отвлекали и сбивали с мысли, как и тот факт, что она фактически разговаривала с гребаной зеркалкой. Сей факт усугубляло еще и то, что Терри полностью увлекся съемочным процессом, не пытаясь даже изредка вставлять хотя бы односложное «ага». Но по мере того, как Патриция вырисовывала то, что все-таки хочет от их скромного проекта, Ричардсон начинал включаться в разговор, а она и вовсе забыла, что деловые разговоры не ведут, показывая стриптиз одному из самых скандальных фотографов современности.

– Не хочу, чтобы на фото светилась куча разных брендов, потому что в первую очередь это реклама моего сайта, а не чьей-то одежды. Ничего лишнего, только необходимое, чтобы аудитория уловила основной посыл.

– Значит, не совсем ню?

Патти поежилась, совершенная непереносимость холода, как и его несочетаемость с ее гардеробом – вот, что, по ее скромному мнению, делало непригодным для жизни все Восточное побережье всю осень и зиму. Она накинула на себя тут же предложенный визажистом халат и пересела к нему в кресло.

– Я же сказала, только самое необходимое: мои Louboutin, Liteforce и лэптоп.

– Три «эл» современной деловой женщины, – усмехнулся Ричардсон.

– Добавь к этому несколько агрессивных слоганов для вирусной рекламы, одно из пяти «эс», которые лучше всего привлекают внимание, немного магии Терри Ричардсона и, думаю, у нас получится нечто идеально скандальное.

Патти поправила прядь волос, которая, по ее мнению, лежала совершенно не так, как следовало бы. Она привыкла командовать и стилистами, и фотографами, которые работали с журналом, и сложно было оставаться к процессу совершенно безучастной, когда сама вовлечена в действо поболее прочих. Парень со щипцами в руках недовольно посмотрел на потуги Бэйтман вмешаться в его личную магию, она лишь недовольно фыркнула. И как только Робин со всем ее нетерпением высиживает весь этот муторный процесс подготовки?

– Слишком сложные термины и туманные прогнозы, Патриция. Как по мне, лучше сразу преступить к практике.

Терри галантно подал девушке руку и помог спрыгнуть со стула, слишком высокого для Патти.

– Что это?! – воскликнула она воодушевленно и понеслась совершенно в другую сторону. – Он твой? Потрясающе!

Фотограф проследил взглядом за Патрицией. На столе лежал ноутбук в чехле с изображением Джокера. Зеленоволосого, выбеленного кислотой, в татуировках безумного Джареда Лето.

– Его оставила моя ассистентка. Бывшая, – тут же с грустью добавил он. – Но, кажется, я знаю, как он может нам пригодиться.

 

 

Открыв глаза, Робин потянулась за своим «айфоном», посмотрела на часы в углу экрана и вымученно вздохнула. Она снова проспала тренировку. Что было совершенно не удивительно, когда под боком у нее крепко спал Том, очевидно, уставший от ночных «нагрузок».

Девушка перевернулась на бок и обняла мужчину, крепко прижавшись грудью к его обнаженной спине. Он никак не отреагировал, только сонно пробурчал что-то, еще глубже зарываясь лицом в подушку. Почему-то в этот момент Робин почувствовала себя очень счастливой. Настолько, что решила поднять с кровати свой шикарный зад и приготовить для Влашихи завтрак.

Но прежде чем готовить, нужно было заполнить хоть чем-то уже с неделю пустующий холодильник.

Уильямс нацепила первую попавшуюся футболку, шорты и выбежала из квартиры, прихватив только ключи, кошелек и свои Ray Ban. Она еще не привыкла к тому, что теперь за ней постоянно кто-то наблюдал. Вот и сейчас, стоило девушке выйти из дома какой-то парнишка с камерой начал фотографировать ее, даже не пытаясь делать это менее заметно.

– Эй, я проснулась десять минут назад! – прикрикнула на назойливого папарацци Робби.

– Хотите, куплю вам кофе? – с улыбкой спросил фотограф. – А вы за это раскроете мне маленький секрет ваших отношений с Джаредом Лето.

Робби оглянулась и с вызовом посмотрела на молодого человека.

– Не пойти бы вам отсюда! – раздраженно прошипела она и перебежала на соседнюю сторону улицы.

В небольшом магазине, где ее отлично знали, теперь тоже все смотрели на Робин как-то иначе. Даже продавщица, которая обычно всегда была с ней милой и улыбчивой, сегодня еле выдавила из себя «Доброе утро!» и с раздражением закинула в бумажный пакет сок, фрукты и булочки, которые купила Уильямс.

Если зависть окружающих была ценой стремительного взлета ее карьеры, то от такой славы не было никакого толку. Робин вышла из магазина поникшей. Парень с фотоаппаратом все еще ошивался неподалеку, пытаясь запечатлеть то, как она идет по улице с пакетом продуктов в руках.

– Нахрен все это!.. – прошептала себе под нос девушка. Дома ее дожидался самый прекрасный на свете парень, и она не могла позволить никому испортить ей настроение сегодня.

Как и ожидалось, Том все еще крепко спал. Что позволило Робин сварить кофе и приготовить омлет. Затем, водрузив все свои незамысловатые кулинарные изыски на какой-то детский, судя по размеру и рисунку с котятами, поднос, девушка толкнула ногой дверь в спальню и достаточно громко проговорила:

– Том! Проснись и пой! Хватит дрыхнуть!

Влашиха неохотно перевернулся на спину и потер глаза. Немного приподнявшись, он с усмешкой посмотрел на Робин с подносом в руках и каким-то забавным, наспех собранным, пучком на голове, а затем хрипло пробормотал:

– Что это?..

– Я приготовила тебе завтрак, – Роббс осторожно поставила поднос на кровать и сама опустилась рядом. – Кофе?

Том только кивнул перед тем, как она вручила ему чашку ароматного напитка. Все это пока как-то не укладывалось в его голове. Конечно, он плохо знал Робби, но никогда бы не подумал, что она способна с утра на такие подвиги. Скорее, он сам представлял, как будет искать в ее холодильнике еду, пока Уильямс сопит без задних ног.

– Спасибо, я... Я, честно говоря, тронут твоей заботой, Робин, – вновь заговорил Том, сделав несколько глотков кофе.

– Как спалось? – улыбнулась девушка, поглаживая Томаса по ноге, сквозь тонкое одеяло.

– Прекрасно, – ответил он, задержав взгляд на вырезе ее футболки чуть дольше. – Это Джонни Кэш там, на стене?

– Ага, – Робин поднялась и сняла со стены фотографию музыканта. м Он прекрасен. Патти его очень любит. А я, наверное, люблю его ее глазами. Ну, знаешь, как бывает в таких случаях, когда у твоей подруги прекрасный вкус в музыке, книгах, одежде, а тебе остается только прикалывать к стене фотографии, потому что до всего остального тебе, как до луны.

Том поставил чашку на поднос и внимательно посмотрел на Робин, которая продолжала теребить в руках фото легенды кантри.

– Ты жалеешь, что Патриция съехала отсюда? – спросил Влашиха.

– О, нет! – улыбнулась девушка. – Для нее Санта-Моника, как тюрьма. Как гребаный Сан-Квентин!..

Тут она осеклась и замерла, глядя на фото. Затем рассмеялась и начала радостно подпрыгивать на месте, как маленькая девочка.

– Это гениально! Гениально!.. – сквозь смех верещала Роббс. – Давай, Том, скорее завтракай, нам нужно кое-что сделать!

– Можно узнать, что именно?.. – выкрикнул Томас, когда Робби уже выбежала из комнаты.

– У тебя есть шляпа? – спросила она в ответ, просунув голову из-за двери.

 

  
– Ого! Ты только посмотри на это! – Робин от удивления прикрыла рот ладошкой. – Да с такой плазмой можно не ходить в кинотеатр!

Том с безразличием посмотрел на огромный домашний кинотеатр, который украшал одну из комнат в новом жилище Патриции Бэйтман, и осторожно поставил на пол несколько сумок с оборудованием для просмотра фильмов несколько винтажным способом.

– Схожу вниз и принесу остальные вещи, – сухо произнес он. – Шеннон, надеюсь, не любитель опаздывать?..

– Понятия не имею, – пожала плечами Робби. – Я написала Джареду, но он в Нью-Йорке, поэтому приедет Шеннон и... Эй?! Почему ты злишься?!

Влашиха опустился на огромный диван, который, по всей видимости, встал Патти в кругленькую сумму. Вообще, судя по обстановке в этой квартире, работать фэшн редактором THR не так плохо. Он поднял на Робин глаза и ответил с раздражением:

– Я сутками торчал на озвучке, не для того чтобы по приезду сюда заниматься организацией вечеринки в честь новоселья Патти, при всем уважении к ней...

– Но мы будем вместе все это время, и я... – Робин запнулась. Том был действительно рассержен. Она подошла ближе и игриво потрепала его по голове со словами: – Том, не будь засранцем!..

– Что ты сказала?!. – мужчина подскочил на ноги и одним движением сгреб визжащую Роббс в охапку, пытаясь повалить на диван. Он прижал Уильямс к подушкам и перед тем, как поцеловать, прошептал: – Я припомню тебе это, милая...

– Кхм, ребята, если бы я знал, что вы хотите организовать ТАКУЮ вечеринку, то пришел бы не один... – Шеннон Лето стоял возле дивана и насмешливо улыбался. – Кстати, дверь лучше закрывать. Привет.

Робин мягко оттолкнула Тома, который, кажется, и сам почувствовал себя немного неловко, и изящно поднялась с дивана, на ходу поправляя платье.

– Привет, рада, что ты здесь, – хихикнула она, пока мужчина с интересом оглядывался вокруг.

Спустя двадцать минут, Робин расхаживала по гостиной с очень важным видом, пока Том и Шенн следили за ней с видом весьма скучающим.

– Сегодня мы с Томом останемся здесь до вечера и попробуем сделать это место менее уютным, – сказала девушка, остановившись у окна.

– Здесь шикарно, – констатировал Шеннон. – У Патриции хороший дизайнер. Не представляю, как вы собираетесь превратить эту квартиру в тюрьму.

– О, тебе и не нужно представлять! – огрызнулась девушка. – Ты отвечаешь за алкоголь, как я уже и сказала!..

Том и Шеннон переглянулись.

– Робби, я... – начал было Влашиха, но Робин посмотрел на него своими огромными глазами, на которых начали выступать слезы, и он тут же замолчал.

– Вы не верите в мои идеи!.. – Она плюхнулась в кресло и сложила на груди руки. – Просто сидите и стебаетесь надо мной!..

Старший Лето выставил вперед руки и вновь заговорил:

– Роббс, прости, ладно?.. Идея классная. Джонни Кэш, Сан-Квентин, прощай, Санта-Моника и все такое, просто, не лучше ли нанять какого-то человека, который занимается такими вещами профессионально?.. У меня есть номер. Давайте позвоним ему и не будем тут париться. Он сделает все гораздо лучше нас!

– О чем я и говорил, Робин! – подхватил Томас.

Уильямс глубоко вздохнула и снова начала расхаживать по комнате. Затем подошла к ближе к мужчинам, сидящим на диване, и разочарованно прошептала:

— Можете оба идти нахрен, поняли?!.

Устало потирая шею, Том виновато опустил глаза.

– Патриция моя лучшая подруга, если это еще не ясно, – между тем продолжала Робин. – И если вы не хотите мне помочь, то лучше валите отсюда, я сделаю все сама.

– Робби... – Том поднялся с дивана и подошел к своей девушке. – Ну хватит, давай не будем ссориться из-за этих глупостей.

– Глупостей?! – она рассвирепела. – Я хочу устроить праздник для людей, которые мне дороги, для людей, которые мне нравятся, а вы на столько ленивые придурки, что не можете оторвать свою жопу от этого дивана и сделать то, о чем я вас прошу!..

– Ну, лично я здесь потому, что меня Джей попросил подменить его, – вмешался в разговор Шенн. – Я был не в курсе всех этих планов и поэтому...

– Знаешь, Джей бы никогда не отказался помочь мне! – перебила его Робин. – Поэтому он так мне нравится!

«В отличие от тебя, мудак!» – добавила она про себя.

В этот момент Том громко кашлянул и со злостью посмотрел на Уильямс. После он взял со стола свой смартфон и накинул на плечи легкую толстовку.

– Куда ты собрался?! – Робин с испугом посмотрела на мужчину. Она не верила, что он может уйти сейчас и бросить ее вот так.

– Нам, кажется, нужны «тюремные стулья», вот я и собираюсь поехать за ними в магазин, – холодно бросил Томас через плечо. – Не хочу нравиться тебе меньше, чем Джаред Лето, который всегда готов помочь!..

– Кстати, его брат все еще здесь и слышит все, что ты говоришь, – с недовольством заметил Шеннон.

– И очень зря, – Влашиха прислонился плечом к дверному косяку. – Я бы на твоем месте уже начал искать идеальную ковбойскую шляпу.

Робин громко рассмеялась, а следом за ней прыснул смехом и Шеннон.

– Подожди меня, Том, – тепло прощебетала Уильямс. – Вместе поедем.

– Я тоже с вами, – Шеннон, немного подумав, поднялся и пошел к выходу. – Вдруг вы выберете слишком удобные стулья. А я хочу, чтобы зад Патриции Бэйтман горел. С заключенными иначе нельзя.

– Заткнись! – Робин со смехом шлепнула его по спине. Затем подошла к Тому и взяла его за руку. Он, кажется, был действительно не в восторге от комплиментов в сторону Джареда.

– Кстати, я бы на твоем месте позвонил Майклу, – сказал Том, отдернув руку. – Патриция с ним встречается, ведь так?

Девушка кивнула и переглянулась с Шенноном. Ни она, ни старший брат Джея не хотели видеть Майкла Фассбендера на этой вечеринке. Это ведь могло все существенно осложнить для Джареда, за чье личное счастье с Патрицией они оба болели. Но Томас был прав. И в нем говорила сейчас не только ревность и начинающая набирать обороты неприязнь к младшему Лето. Патриция действительно, вроде как, встречалась с Майклом. Именно он помогал ей с переездом в эти апартаменты. Она сама в красках рассказывала Уильямс за завтраком, как они с этой немецкой акулой испытывали на прочность новую кровать в первую же ночь после перевозки всех коробок из Санта-Моники.

Как только они спустились вниз к машине Тома, Робин набрала номер Фассбендера и разъяснила ему всю суть дела. Майкл пришел в восторг от идеи с вечеринкой и пообещал подъехать завтра днем, чтобы помочь с приготовлениями.

 

 

Вечером, после бесконечных споров во время посещения местных мебельных магазинов, покупки нелепых ковбойских шляп и обеда, за которым с Робин разговаривал только Шеннон Лето, Том, наконец, решил закончить свою игру в униженного и оскорбленного. Вернувшись в квартиру Патриции вдвоем с Робби, он тут же принялся заниматься подготовкой к вечеринке.

Закрепил экран для проектора в гостиной и пытался проверить, как все работает. Во всяком случае, это отвлекало мужчину от мыслей, которые упорно лезли в его голову. От мыслей о том, что если Робин морочит ему голову, то он уже слишком крепко увяз во всем этом, чтобы просто отпустить ее. Том злился. Уильямс просто молчала, стараясь даже не смотреть в его сторону.

Она закрыла светлую мебель темными чехлами и теперь пыталась повесить пару самодельных афиш со старых выступлений Джонни Кэша, которые распечатала из интернета, на стены в комнате.

Влашиха наблюдал за ней. И каждый раз, когда она проходила мимо, ему хотелось схватить ее и поцеловать. Просто потому, что она была настолько чертовски притягательной, что Томас готов был наступить на горло собственной гордости. Но он не сделал этого. Возможно, потому что она не врала сегодня, когда говорила о том, что Джаред Лето отличный парень, черт бы побрал его!

Больше того факта, что он в сорок лет ревнует, как долбанутый подросток, которому не дают одноклассницы, Тома бесило напускное равнодушие Робин. Поэтому, когда она в очередной раз прошла мимо, оставляя за собой шлейф сладкой ванили парфюма, мужчина схватил Робби за руку и со злостью прошипел:

– Хватит делать вид, будто меня здесь нет!..

– О, ты теперь разговариваешь со мной? – Робин отдернула руку и убрала со лба выбившуюся из хвоста прядь волос.

– Слушай, ладно, извини меня, это все глупо...

– Да, действительно глупо, что ты ведешь себя по отношению ко мне, как дерьмо последнее, сколько, часов шесть?!.

Том с силой ударил кулаком по винтажному деревянному столику, заставив девушку вздрогнуть.

– Чтоб тебя, Робин! – выкрикнул он, заглянув ей в глаза. – Что ты делаешь?! Что ты делаешь?!.. Мм?!..

Он рывком притянул Уильямс к себе и с жадностью впился в ее губы. Вопреки его ожиданиям, Робби сама обвила руками его шею и прижалась всем телом.

Ее дыхание сводило с ума. Том ощущал себя полностью зависимым, когда прикасался к ней. Как старый джанки, в руки которому наконец попала заветная доза. Нежная кожа и мягкие волосы, ее аромат и ее тихое «пожалуйста, Том» – это все делало его каким-то обезумевшим от желания фанатиком, который был готов пойти на что угодно, лишь бы еще раз закинуть ее идеальные ноги себе на плечи и наблюдать за тем, как она кусает губы, забываясь в наслаждении.

Когда Томас обессилено упал рядом с Робин, та все еще продолжала жаться к нему, а он понял, что уже давно не трахался вот так, прямо на полу посреди гостиной. На полу посреди чужой гостиной.

– Как думаешь, что сказала бы Патти, узнав о том, что мы делали в ее новой квартире?.. – пытаясь отдышаться, с усмешкой спросил мужчина.

– Ну, у нее тут есть камеры вообще-то, поэтому, думаю, она сообщит свое мнение после просмотра видео, – прошептала Робин, поглаживая Тома по груди.

Томас приподнялся и оглядел комнату.

– Это хреновая шутка была сейчас! – он с улыбкой обернулся к Робби, которая заливалась смехом, наблюдая за тем, как Влашиха взглядом пытается отыскать камеры видеонаблюдения в роскошной гостиной Бэйтман.

Девушка поднялась с пола и, нарочито эротично двигая бедрами, подошла к бару.

– Знаешь, я думаю, мы можем сегодня остаться здесь, – предложила она, отсалютовав Томасу бутылкой вина. – Снимем парочку развратных видео на камеру в моем «айфоне». Только для нас двоих.

– Я помогу открыть это, – прошептал мужчина ей в шею, подойдя ближе. Он забрал из рук Робби бутылку вина и заговорщически улыбнулся.

Оставаясь без одежды, невозможно было продолжать обижаться друг на друга слишком долго.

 

 

Когда Лето вновь перешагнул порог студии, Патти и Терри активно обсуждали нечто на ноутбуке фотографа. Ричардсон указывал на монитор, а Патриция активно жестикулировала, ходя из стороны в сторону. Джаред тут же уловил недовольные интонации в ее голосе и мысленно «поблагодарил» Терри за то, что он вывел Бэйтман из себя. Сам он вскоре останется только с ее фотографиями, а вот Лето предстояло обедать с ней в ресторане, где тигра даже куском мяса не заткнешь и не умаслишь.

– А я говорю «нет», это слишком откровенно. Не хочу, чтобы грудь отвлекала кого-то от основного посыла фотографии, – возмущалась Патти, когда Джей наконец решил вмешаться.

– Ничего, что я прерву ваш высокоинтеллектуальный спор о прекрасном?

– Ты как раз вовремя, Джей, – обрадовался новому союзнику Терри. – Вот скажи мне, разве красивая грудь когда-то портила фотографию?

Лето перевел взгляд с фотографа на Пати и понял, что попал с этим вопросом в западню. Если он ответит, как думает, Бэйтман точно попытается урыть его веганским бургером, а если примет ее сторону, то стебать его будет не только Шеннон. Можно было разобраться в предмете спора более основательно, но ему хотелось выцепить девушку из лап Ричардсона как можно быстрее.

– Если подойти к вопросу с эстетической точки зрения, – улыбнулся Джей, – то очень даже наоборот.

– Я же говорил! – воскликнул Терри.

– И это срабатывает почти всегда, – продолжил Лето. – Когда не приходится спорить с Патрицией Бэйтман. Поверь, друг, в этом случае лучше принять ее сторону.

Девушка победно усмехнулась и, склонившись к Ричардсону, сказала:

– Удаляй ее.

– Идите уже, куда там собирались, – раздосадовано бросил фотограф, отмахиваясь от них руками.

– Подумать только, – возмутился Джаред, – выгнал и даже не дал дождаться такси.

Патти по уши закуталась в тренч, который слабо спасал от холода, и съежилась, обнимая себя за плечи и приплясывая на месте. Машина должна была подъехать еще пять минут назад, но ничего, кроме промозглого ветра и редких грузовиков не встречалось им на индустриальном отшибе Нью-Йорка, где великий Терри Ричардсон решил устроить свою творческую мастерскую. Джей пару раз пытался обнять Патрицию, и это спасало, но лишь пока от стояния на месте не замерзали ее ноги, поэтому, как бы глупо это не выглядело со стороны, ей приходилось изображать шаманские танцы, чтобы вконец не околеть.

– Может, на метро? – спросила Бэйтман, сама не веря, что предложение спуститься в подземку в гребаном Valentino действительно принадлежит ей. Казалось, одного этого хватило бы, чтобы ни одна химчистка не отмыла пятна грязи с ее песочного цвета тренча.

– Я ношу маску. И эта маска не прячет мою сущность, но создает ее*, – гордо продекламировал Лето, натягивая капюшон и солнечные очки.

– Ты несколько щупловат для Бэтси, дорогой, – хохотнула девушка, принимая галантно протянутую ей руку.

– А вот это было обидно, – проворчал Джаред.

– Обидчивая летучая мышь? Это что-то новенькое. Рас решил и тебя чем-то травонуть? Плохая, нехорошая Голова демона, – покачала головой Патти, внимательно всматриваясь в лицо Джея, будто и действительно искала симптомы отравления.

– Что я слышу? Патриция Бэйтман откалывает шутки о комиксах?

– Двигай давай, – она мягко толкнула его в плечо, – а то на поезд опоздаем.

– Если ты думаешь, что, изменив тему разговора, заставишь меня забыть об этом любопытном факте биографии, то сильно ошибаешься, – улыбнулся Джей и поспешил за девушкой, засыпая кучей вопросов: – И кто твой любимый супергерой? Не Би-мэн, правда ведь? Это было бы слишком скучно и предсказуемо. И не Супермен? Найтвинг? Стрела? Флэш? А может, это Чудо-Женщина или Шип? Нет? Затанна? Ну же, Патти, хоть намекни. Должен же я знать, какой костюм тебе прислать на следующий Хэллоуин.

Немногие пассажиры отвлеклись от своих занятий, когда в вагон сначала влетела девушка, раздраженно крикнув «Чем тебе не угодила Грейс Келли?!», а за ней мужчина, посмеиваясь и поправляя капюшон. Патти опасливо оглянулась по сторонам, боясь, как бы их конспирация не полетела ко всем чертям из-за глупой перепалки, но безразличные ко всему ньюйоркцы уже вернулись к своим гаджетам и книгам.

– Давай сменим тему, ладно? – примирительно прошептала Патриция, прислоняясь к двери, на которой белым по черному было написано этого не делать. Анархия в Соединенных штатах, чтоб ее. Девушка хмыкнула и улыбнулась.

– Чем вы там занимались с Терри, когда меня выгнали?

– Конечно же, спорили о том, кто из нас двоих считает Джареда Лето более гениальным, а потом завязалась ожесточенная дискуссия о том, кто же такой в первую очередь этот Джаред, актер или музыкант. И еще…

– Защищала частную жизнь моей груди, – подсказал он, нависая над девушкой.

– Нет, грудь была моя, – немного растерялась Патти от такого неожиданного вторжения в личное пространство да еще и с тонким намеком на гегемонию. – У тебя там после фоток с полотенцем и защищать-то почти ничего не осталось.

Глаза Джея хищно блеснули, он подступился еще ближе, так, что между ними почти не осталось пространства, и в голове у Бэйтман мелькнула нехорошая мысль, что она своим двусмысленным предположением положила-таки конец ангельскому терпению Лето. Но не прошло и доли секунды, как взгляд его потеплел, и Джаред ослепительно улыбнулся.

– Значит, Терри проказник уламывал тебя раздеться? – спросил Джей, склонившись к уху девушки, и приобнял ее за талию. – Богическая Патриция, не согласитесь ли вы показать свои сисечки на камеру? – Рука его поползла вверх к груди девушки. – Исключительно ради искусства, – прошептал он совсем тихо, только их близость помогла различить слова.

Патриция прикрыла глаза, забыв о том, что они находятся в вагоне метро, на глазах хоть и у немногих, но все же зрителей, момент казался настолько интимным, будто вырванным из сна. Его объятия, руки, скользящие по телу не могли ощущаться еще острее, даже несмотря на одежду.

– Перестань клеить из себя Барта, – Патти отчаянно попыталась сказать это достаточно суровым тоном и положила руку мужчине на плечо, отстраняя его.

– А с чего ты взяла, что это Барт?

– Потому что мне хочется верить, что у парня, который толкал спич на женщине года, будет побольше такта.

– Но ты опять неправа, конфетка, – издевательски-нежным тоном пропел он, оскалившись, точно безумец.

Он провел пальцем вдоль подбородка девушки, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и долго пристально всматривался в ее глаза. Патти, застигнутая врасплох очередным молниеносным перевоплощением, следила за его взглядом, боясь даже моргнуть, чтобы пропустить следующий шаг. А Лето все улыбался еще шире, хотя, казалось, уже некуда было, еще чуть-чуть и лицо его разлетится на осколки, точно маска, оголяя бледную фарфоровую кожу психопата.

– Д-джей… – прошептала Патти, запинаясь.

Она слышала все эти толки о безумном перевоплощении Лето для роли в «Отряде самоубийц», но, как любой человек, довольно близко знакомый с медиа, предпочитала считать это очередным удачным пиар ходом. За ним давно ходила слава человека, способного на разные чудачества, и сейчас Бэйтман верила, что он способен не только подарить крысу, но и от еще большей любви окунуть в чан с кислотой.

– Мистер Джей, – сказал он, и Патриция поверила.

Поверила, что рука у нее на бедре принадлежит одержимому смертью и разрушениями психопату, как и та, другая, гладящая ее по щеке. И его губы, впивающиеся в ее дрожащие приоткрытые губы поцелуем, тоже вряд ли принадлежат милому парню Джареду Лето, который извинялся перед ней за тот глупый поцелуй у гриль-бара и уложил ее спать в свою кровать. Нет, все это был человек, которого не волновало желание других, который брал все, что хотел любой ценой. Грубый и властный, он заставил-таки Патрицию, несмотря на все внутренние противоречия, ответить на поцелуй. Она сама, точно одержимая, превращалась в форменного психа. Она цеплялась за этот поцелуй, потому что знала, позже сумасшествие отступит, оно всегда так делает, и ей придется вернуться в реальность, где действуют совершенно другие правила. А пока можно было изо всех сил цепляться за капюшон толстовки Джея, и судорожно глотать воздух в короткие мгновения перемирия.

– Мы выходим, – с сожалением прошептала Патти, переплетая его пальцы, блуждающие кромки приподнятой юбки, со своими.

Джей притянул их сплетенные пальцы к своим губам и поцеловал ее руку, прошептав:

– Так и знал, что тебе больше нравятся злодеи.

Выходя из вагона, Лето улыбался.

– Засранец, – выдохнула Патриция, и едва кто-то, кроме нее самой смог это расслышать.


	15. Шагая по грани

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка и картинки: http://bit.ly/29Hn43W

Патти захлопнула крышку ноутбука и убрала его в сумку. Статья, ради которой она летала в Нью-Йорк, уже стояла на таймере, чтобы завтра днем появиться в качестве редакторского материала. Весь длинный список запланированного на поездку был выполнен сполна, что обычно случается довольно редко, учитывая непостоянство людей, с которыми ей приходится работать. Но приятное опустошение, полное отсутствие мыслей и желаний, ошеломляющая пустота так и не приходила. Наоборот, нечто внутри неприятно и неудовлетворенно ныло.

Так, будто тебя обманули в самых заветных желаниях и несмелых ожиданиях. Это все равно что сходить на безумно романтическое свидание с Ханом Соло со всякими перестрелками, спасением жизни и прочими обязательными составляющими хорошего приключения, а потом после красивого поцелуя, за который обычно раздают премии MTV, не получить никакого высокорейтингового продолжения. Или, того хуже, получить и узнать, что мужчина, чьи постеры висели в твоей спальне, сколько себя помнишь, кончает так же быстро, как и выводит «Тысячелетний сокол» на скорость света. Грубовато, топорно, после нескольких толчков, как гребаный девственник.

В наушниках заунывно выводил что-то о разочарованиях Мэйнард Кинан. Парень, музыка которого заставит впасть в клиническую депрессию даже отъявленного фаната Radiohead. Через проход от нее сидели ребята в костюмах, которые вот уже три часа не давали никому в бизнес-классе спокойно насладится его преимуществами. Сперва они довольно громко обсуждали какой-то удачный контракт и своего нового тупого заказчика, потом дружно хвалили одного из них, видимо, мозг операции, после распивали шампанское и продолжали восхвалять тупость клиентов. Сцена была настолько хрестоматийной до банальности, что Патриция не смогла сдержать улыбки, когда из смеси их разговора и музыки Мэйнарда наконец выловила суть их деятельности. Консалтинг. Все, как в том сериале, за который Воитель получил «Золотой глобус».

А сейчас эти идиоты перешли на личности и начали с единственной дамы в их коллективе, которая выглядела достаточно привлекательно, чтобы объяснение ее успехов на работе успехами в постели не звучало голословно. Сперва Бэйтман хотела отвлечься от своего материала и как следует зарядить шутнику по морде ноутом в духе того фильма с фавном из Нарнии и Ларой Крофт, но в игру вступила эта самая женщина, которая поставила козла на место так ловко, что глупо было бы что-то добавлять. Похоже, у них это стандартная практика.

Мэйнард тем временем продолжал орать о том, насколько дерьмов окружающий мир, а Патриция старалась думать о чем угодно, кроме некоторых любопытных событий Нью-Йорка (которые чуть не превратились в тот самый Нью-Йорк, о котором с ужасом и обязательно шепотом вспоминают все «марвеловские» персонажи в фильмах и сериалах). Она прикидывала, не странно ли будет сходить-таки на Tool и кого с собой потащить, думала, не будут ли против парни из FUEL, если после шоу она предложит им материал.

Но каждый раз все ее гребаные мысли возвращались к одному и тому же. Музыка, работа, догадки о вечеринке, которая, по словам Робин, должна быть просто отпадной – все эти мысли звучали в ее голове шепотом, в то время как Джаред мать его Лето просто орал. Орала и ее в кои-то веки проснувшаяся совесть, которая твердила, что стоит раз и навсегда, желательно в этом гребаном самолете, разобраться, что же произошло и честно признать последствия.

Патриция была совершенно другого мнения. Она желала, чтобы все дружно заткнулись, все, что случилось в Нью-Йорке, там и осталось, а комиксные аналогии отправились в тот самый ящик в углу шкафа, где они и должны были прозябать до того времени, когда ей будет кому отдать довольно специфическую подборку DC-шных мрачнячков.

Спасенная звонком, как в том глупом сериале начала девяностых. О чем и, самое главное, чем она думала? Она клятвенно обещала себе держаться от Джареда Лето на почтительном расстоянии, что было очень актуально, если учесть ее гребаные сны, которые буквально кричали о предстоящих неприятностях. И чем закончились эти клятвенные обещания? Поцелуи в метро никак не относятся к «почтительному расстоянию». Сорвало крышу, как гребаному подростку, хотя Патриция Бэйтман, взрослая и уравновешенная женщина, не должна была поощрять произошедшее.

А она не просто поощряла, она принимала в этом безобразии самое что ни на есть действенное участие. И если бы не звонок Дэйзи, которая слезно просила об изменении планов, то вечер закончился бы не у нее в мастерской, а в постели гостиничного номера. И это было бы уже полное фиаско, которое тоже через «и», но с «пэ» в начале и «цэ» в конце. Делать вид, что ничего не произошло, гораздо проще, когда дело касается поцелуев, а не секса. Особенно если переезд от этого самого любовника в другое полушарие не предвидится. Браво, Бэйтман, по-взрослому придумала выкрутиться из положения. Как на блядском Discovery, в любой непонятной ситуации притворись мертвой.

Патриция прикусила губу, чтобы не рассмеяться, и едва сдержалась, чтобы не наградить себя любимую аплодисментами, но вовремя опомнилась, что подобная выходка выставит ее не в самом лучшем свете перед другими пассажирами. А им придется провести вместе еще некоторое время. И косые взгляды не очень-то способствуют релаксации.

Чертов Джаред Лето. Кто бы мог подумать, что его розовая шевелюра способна накликать столько проблем?! В наушниках протяжно прозвучало «imagine there's no heaven» из некогда оптимистичной песни Джона Леннона, но в интерпретации APC представление о том, что нет ни рая, ни ада звучало как приговор всему человечеству. Кругом один сплошной тлен и безнадега.

Девушка растрепала волосы, сдавив виски ладонями, и беззвучно, по крайней мере, ей так показалось, простонала. Ей абсолютно не хотелось находиться на этом самолете, не хотелось видеть никого вокруг, даже совершенных незнакомцев, просто исчезнуть, желательно со всеми воспоминаниями о Нью-Йорке и чувствами, которые они вызывали.

– Плохой день? – поинтересовался мужчина из кресла напротив. Один из тех самых напыщенных аналитиков рынка.

Она с ленцой и неохотой обернулась на его голос чисто рефлекторно, вежливости в этом было ровно столько, сколько воздуха в вакууме. Разговаривать с кретинами в закрытом пространстве, из которого нет путей отступления, не было в ее правилах.

– Не самый приятный, – ответила Патти неопределенно, лишь бы крутой финансовый консультант в дорогом костюме отъебался.

– Мне кажется, вы просто устали, мисс…

– Бэйтман. Патриция Бэйтман, – подсказала она и улыбнулась в ответ.

Мужчина склонился к проходу, чтобы быть поближе к Патриции. Обычное смятение, которое охватывало людей, как только она представлялась, отсутствовало, что еще раз подтверждало очевидное: этот финансовый пустозвон из того сорта людей, которых она предпочитала бы видеть за бортом самолета… без парашюта. Он был привлекателен, но привлекательность его была того типа, когда хочется двинуть по его самодовольной роже, только он улыбается. И губы его растянулись в поистине ослепительной голливудской улыбке.

– Поэтому я и не работаю в самолете. Использую это время исключительно для себя. Если позволите, я бы дал вам один совет…

«Если он не касается того, как бы выгодно вложить деньги в какой-то айтишный стартап, то лучше не надо», – подумала Патти, но промолчала, что было воспринято как согласие.

– Вам просто необходим кто-то, кто бы этим вечером согрел вашу постель, – осмелел клиент, непривычный, видимо, к тому, что его предложения могут отклонить. – Самолет приземляется не очень поздно, так что мы еще вполне можем успеть в какое-то приличное место на ужин. Мой «мерседес» ждет меня прямо в аэропорту.

– Знаете, мистер… – Патриция немного замялась, проглотив вопрос о том, от рождения ли он такой мудак, или это одобрительное улюлюканье стаи вызывает обострение. – Все мои проблемы и головная боль как раз от одного такого субъекта, который пытался греть мою постель чаще, чем того требует мягкий климат Калифорнии.

Мистер дорогой костюм запнулся, переваривая отказ, в то время как его коллеги уже принялись ржать над неудачной попыткой собрата. А та самая вынужденная пребывать в их обществе дама отсалютовала ей бокалом и заметила:

– Лучше и не скажешь.

 

 

Развалившись на диване в гостиной Патриции Бэйтман, Робин накрыла лицо огромной ковбойской шляпой и начала что-то тихонько «мурчать» себе под нос. В наушниках ее музыка играла настолько громко, что Джаред (он в последние несколько часов был в особенно хорошем настроении) уже отпустил в адрес Уильямс несколько шуточек, которые она попросту не расслышала. Иначе непременно вскочила бы с дивана и начала гоняться за младшим Лето по роскошным апартаментам, превращенным в менее роскошные общими стараниями за последние несколько дней.

Том уже наблюдал эту картину сегодня, и если бы не присутствие Майкла и его здоровый (заразительно здоровый похуизм), он с удовольствием послал бы нахуй всю эту вечеринку и Робби с ее «ненаглядным другом».

Тем временем Роббс высунула голову из-под шляпы и спросила, не вытаскивая наушников:

– Том, все работает?..

В ответ Влашиха скинул с дивана ее ноги и сел рядом, с плохо скрываемой злостью глядя на девушку. Робин только усмехнулась и закинула ноги прямо на Тома.

– Встать не хочешь? – спросил он, наклоняясь к Роббс. – И поправь свою рубашку!..

Он никогда не понимал ревнующих глупцов, но сейчас сам превращался именно в такого. Мало того что Томас полдня возился с ебаным проектором, который упорно отказывался работать, пока Робин и Джаред бегали друг за другом, швыряясь какими-то бумажками, мисс Уильямс еще и нарушила дресс-код для вечеринки, который сама же и придумала. Все должны были быть в черном, как завещал Джонни Кэш. Все, кроме Робин. Она надела короткие джинсовые шорты, которые еле прикрывали ее зад, и узлом завязала на животе тонкую рубашку. Конечно, она сама купила для всех эти пиздецкие шляпы ковбоев и щеголяла по квартире в грубых кожаных сапогах, но... Это не отменяло того факта, что Майкл практически перестал разговаривать, когда Робин наклонилась перед ним, чтобы поднять с пола какой-то мусор.

И она почти не обращала на него внимания. Весь день. Кроме тех моментов, когда проектор начинал работать. В этом случае он даже удостоился поощрительного поцелуя. Тогда как братья Лето просто купались в лучах ее улыбки, и похвалы Робин сыпались на них, точно из рога изобилия. Ведь Шеннон привез именно тот виски, который обожает Патти, а Джаред уже сыграл на гитаре несколько песен Кэша, мать его!

– Скоро уже начнем веселье, – тоном заговорщика произнес Фассбендер, протягивая Тому бокал виски. Робин в этот момент, наконец, поднялась с дивана и подошла к окну, нахлобучив на голову свою шляпу.

– Это точно, – сквозь зубы процедил Влашиха, принимая из рук Майкла свой виски. – Нам всем будет очень весело.

Фассбендер громко рассмеялся, заставив с недоумением переглянуться Шенна и Джея, которые сидели у небольшой барной стойки.

– Майкл, ты помнишь, что встречаешь Патти внизу? – с беспокойством спросила Робин, в этот момент наблюдая за Томом. Это был уже четвертый бокал виски, а вечеринка даже не началась.

– Конечно, – отмахнулся мужчина и достал из кармана джинсов наручники из секс-шопа (которые, кстати говоря, привез Шеннон). – Заключенная не сбежит.

– Мог бы и без этого обойтись, – Джаред подошел к окну и встал рядом с Робин.

– Интересно, как?.. – усмехнулся Майкл, разглядывая наручники. – Мы ведь все это тут чуть ли не репетировали...

– Есть... – Джей запнулся. Снова это чувство. Воспоминания. И снова он держит ее в своих руках, с жаром целуя в Нью-Йоркской подземке.

– Что? – переспросил Том. – Что есть?

– Есть другие методы воздействия, – ответил Джаред. Взгляд его, кажется, сейчас совершенно ничего не выражал. Или в нем было слишком много, чтобы понять. Чтобы разгадать этот секрет Джареда Лето – психопата с улыбкой ребенка.

В любом случае, Том не хотел знать, о каких именно методах воздействия этот парень говорил. Единственное, что беспокоило его, то, с каким восторгом Робин, ловила каждое слово Джея.

На минуту в комнате повисла густая, нехорошая тишина, которую перебивал только визг какой-то бабы, доносящийся из наушников Робин. Ее «айпод» продолжал валяться на диване включенным.

– Я думаю, мои методы Патриции понравятся не меньше, – с ухмылкой проговорил Майкл. Затем обратился к Тому, сидящему рядом: – У меня кончились сигареты. Дай мне одну, хочу прогуляться в магазин.

После того как Майкл поднялся, Робин снова плюхнулась на диван рядом с Томом и осторожно забрала у него из рук бокал.

– Ты какой-то злой, – прошептала она, опуская голову ему на плечо. – Что с тобой?

– У меня тоже сигареты заканчиваются, – бросил в ответ Влашиха. – Прогуляюсь с Майклом.

Уильямс с досадой посмотрела вслед мужчине, который стремительно удалялся. И если бы он так не старался сегодня сделать все, чтобы помочь ей с этой вечеринкой... Она уже давно решила бы, что ему плевать на нее, на этот маленький праздник и на всех, кто на нем собрался.

– Курить лучше бросать, – точно прочитав ее мысли, произнес Джаред, когда входная дверь за Томом и Майклом с шумом захлопнулась.

– А я бы сейчас не против, знаешь ли... – с тоской прошептала Робби.

– Хочешь, сыграю тебе песню Рианны? – ладонь Джея опустилась на плечо девушки.

Единственный вопрос, который она задавала себе тысячу и один раз за сегодня, звучал так: почему она не влюбилась в Джареда Лето?

И ответ на этот вопрос решил выйти за сигаретами несколько минут назад, в очередной раз показав, как сильно он недоволен происходящим.

– Было бы здорово, – вяло улыбнулась Уильямс, обернувшись к Джею.

 

  
Сообщение о черном дресс-коде вечеринки Патти восприняла весьма насторожено. В свете недавних откровений Робин Джарежу Лето можно было ожидать всего, чего угодно, от этого ее «вечеринка будет просто отпад». Лето тоже покинул сцену, таинственно улыбаясь, и у Патриции закрались совсем нехорошие подозрения. Чего ей совершенно не хотелось, так это чтобы ее бэйт-пещера превратилась-таки в бэт-пещеру, в batcave, гребаный готический андеграунд.

Она даже представить себе опасалась контингент, который согласится на ирокезы, рваные колготы, обилие металла в ушах и жуткие ботфорты на огромной платформе, передвигаться в которых практически совершенно невозможно. Конечно, выбеленные лица Уильямс и компании с обильной подводкой и черной помадой – зрелище достойное и забавное, но вот одна мысль о том, что прекрасные белые стены ее уже любимой квартиры пострадают от желания подруги добавить вечеринке аутентичности, приводили Бэйтман в ужас.

Даже заплатить за новые интерьерные решения Робин было не так страшно, как осознание того, что ее Хироси Сугимото будет кто-то трогать или, того хуже, переносить. Тот факт, что фото, купленное на одной из его выставок, осталось висеть в ее новой гостиной, несказанно обрадовал Патрицию и даже заставил проникнуться к миссис Хастингс некоим подобием благодарности за ее ограниченность и нелюбовь к современному искусству. Именно последняя сохранила для нее прекрасное черно-белое изображение молнии, которое так гармонично вписывалось в светлое пространство комнаты. Так, будто его и не забирали из галереи.

– Пожалуйста, хоть бы с ним было все в порядке, – взмолилась девушка.

– Простите, мисс? – переспросил водитель такси. – Можно еще раз повторить ваш адрес?

Патриция назвала адрес и, ответив что-то невразумительное на вопрос водителя о том, не мешает ли ей музыка, переключила внимание на озаренную заходящим солнцем автостраду. Пальмы по обе стороны дороги напоминали, что она наконец дома. Только вместо приятного предвкушения отдыха ее одолевала смутная тревога. Девушка нервно поправила подол своего черного в горошек платья от Eliza J и попыталась сосредоточить мысли на чем-то, кроме потенциального погрома в квартире.

Она устала. От сумасшедшего уик-энда в Нью-Йорке, перелетов, эмоциональных терзаний и тщетных попыток разобраться в том, что же она все-таки творит. Лучшим лекарством от всего выше перечисленного могла бы стать пенная ванна и бутылка хорошего выдержанного вина, а еще лучше мадеры. Бокал Fresqueira Vintage – и можно смело отправляться спать, чтобы видеть сны о розовых пони, а не о маньяках убийцах. Но вместо этого надо постараться нацепить на лицо улыбку поубедительнее и возглавить организованное Уильямс безумие. Или послать их всех на хер.

– Мисс Бэйтман, добро пожаловать домой, – улыбнулся привратник, помогая Патриции с чемоданом. – Надеюсь, вы хорошо долетели.

Мисс Бэйтман… девушка улыбнулась, так можно и привыкнуть. Будто у тебя есть собственный Альфред Пенниуорт. Не успела она и рот открыть, чтобы ответить, как в фойе появился Майкл.

В черном тренчкоте и федоре он выглядел, как гребаный сыщик из старых фильмов нуар. Ровно до того момента, как увидел ее и улыбнулся. Чертова плотоядная улыбка вмиг превратила его в одного из тех опасных парней, которые устроили печально известную резню в День святого Валентина. С одной стороны, у Патти отлегло: вечеринка точно не имела ничего общего с окологотической темой. А с другой, вызывало вполне оправданные подозрения: с каких это пор Робин Уильямс записалась в фанатки Джона Диллинджера?

– Мистер Фассбендер, – швейцар кивнул мужчине и, Патти была готова поклясться, заговорщицки подмигнул.

Ее чемодан тут же оказался в кабине лифта, а служащий удалился так же незаметно, как сам гребаный Бэтмен.

– Лицом к стене, ноги на ширине плеч, – приказал Фассбендер, подтолкнув Патти к лифту. – Черт побери, как давно я мечтал это сказать, – выдохнул он ей в шею, заковывая руки в наручники.

– Что за херня здесь происходит, Майкл?! – воскликнула Патриция.

– Я бы сказал, что очень соскучился, но, боюсь, это не входит в мою роль, – мужчина хитро прищурился, нажимая на кнопку закрытия дверей.

– Если ты сейчас же не снимешь с меня это дерьмо из секс-шопа, клянусь, ты еще об этом пожалеешь, – прорычала Бэйтман.

Она сейчас была совершенно не в том настроении, чтобы воспринимать его очаровательные попытки показать, как же он соскучился. А еще ей жуть как не нравились садо-мазо игры, любые гребаные игры, которые посягали на ее свободу.

– Если бы мне давали доллар каждый раз, как кто-то грозился расправиться со мной, я бы уже давно разбогател и ушел с этой дрянной казенной службы, детка. – Майкл оперся на стенку лифта, сдвинув федору на глаза, и вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет, задумчиво вертя ее в руке. – Я ведь могу пристегнуть тебя к себе и даже припугнуть пушкой, но давай без всего этого дерьма. У меня и так была слишком тяжелая смена.

– Ебаный дурдом, – выдохнула Патти, медленно сползая по стенке вниз.

Фассбендер тут же одним прыжком сократил между ними расстояние и, поднимая ее на ноги, прошептал:

– Я же попросил без фокусов, детка. А то ведь мне придется обыскать тебя или…

Его руки скользнули вдоль бедер девушки, сильнее прижимая ее к себе.

– …даже наказать.

Мягкий поцелуй коснулся ее оголенной шеи, а пальцы мужчины задержались на кружеве чулок.

– Все равно никто не узнает, что… Черт, – выругался Майкл, когда двери лифта открылись, выпуская их в полутемную квартиру Патриции.

Девушка тщетно пыталась рассмотреть, насколько ужасными оказались изменения. В приглушенном свете не было видно ни картин на стенах, ни ее любимого светлого дивана, за который мистер будущий сенатор отвалил крупную сумму в одной из антикварных лавок Мэйна, ничего, только смутные силуэты каких-то кресел. И ее гостей. Робби с Томом, Шенн и Джей. Который сверлил ее испытующим взглядом.

– Твою мать, Уильямс, что это за Аркхэм? – спросила Бэйтман, разглядывая очаровательную рубашку Лето в сердечко в сочетании с кожаными штанами.

– Это не Аркхэм, это Сан-Квентин, Бэйтман, – тут же нашелся с ответом Джаред, который меньше всего на свете хотел, чтобы его фамилия была Уильямс.

 

 

Как только загорелся экран проектора и Патриция увидела Джонни Кэша, который приветствовал заключенных Сан-Квентина, сидящих в первом ряду, теплым, почти дружеским рукопожатием, она издала какой-то удивленно-восторженный стон и улыбнулась.

Робин, которая сидела сзади, наклонилась к подруге и шепнула ей на ухо, посмеиваясь:

– Считай, что все это официальное окончание срока твоего заключения в тюрьме Санта-Моники...

– Знаешь, в твоей квартире не настолько плохо, – через плечо бросила Патриция, – но иногда...

В этот момент Робби шлепнула ее по спине и обиженно пробормотала:

– Смотри, договоришься! Попрошу Майкла не снимать с тебя наручники.

– Придется освободить ей руки, – Джей опустился на стул рядом с Бэйтман и помахал перед ее носом бокалом с благородным напитком цвета чистого янтаря. – Я принес тебе выпить...

Последние три слова Лето произнес так, словно говорил: снимай трусики, я знаю, они уже насквозь промокли.

– Все, заткнитесь, это моя любимая «I Walk The Line»! – Уильямс откинулась на спинку своего стула и принялась тихонько подпевать Джонни Кэшу, который был чертовски неотразим на экране в своем привычном черном костюме.

Фассбендер изрядно увлекся концертом или своей ролью плохого шерифа, во всяком случае, он не собирался снимать с Бэйтман наручники, пока Патти не толкнула его в плечо и умоляюще не посмотрела в блестящие от выпитого за вечер глаза актера.

– Надеюсь, ты оценишь мою доброту и будешь столь же добра ко мне.

Щелкнув, наручники упали Патриции на колени. Майкл притянул девушку к себе за подбородок и поцеловал гораздо глубже, чем она того ожидала.

Младший Лето громко кашлянул, заставив любовников оторваться друг от друга.

– Держи свой виски, – Джаред вручил Патти стакан, который до сих пор держал в своих ладонях и, вытянув вперед ноги, сложил руки на груди. Просидев так несколько минут, он встал со своего места и пересел назад к Робби и Шеннону.

Вздохнув, Патриция сделала несколько глотков виски и, почувствовав желанное тепло, которое теперь разливалось по ее телу, уставилась в экран. Она так любила Джонни Кэша, что просто не могла позволить мыслям, которые раздирали ее изнутри на бессчетное количество частей, испортить свидание с дорогим сердцу музыкантом. Забавно, что именно сейчас, когда Майкл сидит рядом и поглаживает ее колено, а Джаред, явно обиженный, о чем-то тихо треплется с Робин сзади, она вспоминает о том, как Джек Уайт выслушивал ее восторженные похвалы творчеству Джонни с абсолютным «похер фейсом». Всегда. Но это, кажется, было уже очень давно. Патти сделала еще глоток из своего стакана и закусила нижнюю губу. Эта вечеринка могла бы стать идеальной. Да, определенно, могла бы... Прижимаясь к Майклу теснее, Патти шепнула ему в шею:

– Блядские стулья!.. У меня уже все тело затекло!..

– Я сделаю тебе массаж, когда мы выгоним отсюда всех этих людей, – с усмешкой ответил Фассбендер, едва касаясь губами ее виска.

Тем временем Том, который продолжал активно напиваться, стоя возле проектора, почувствовал, как тонкие женские руки обвили его тело сзади.

– Черт возьми, ты?!. – оглядываясь на Робин, прошептал он удивленно. – Надоело общество Джареда?

– Ты так бесишь меня, Том, – девушка запустила ладони под черную рубашку мужчины. – Мне всегда казалось, что из нас двоих ревновать – моя фишка.

Перехватив руку Робин под своей рубашкой, Влашиха крепко сжал ее и тихо произнес:

– Видишь, оказывается, у нас есть кое-что общее.

Роббс нервно хихикнула и сильнее прижалась к Тому.

Сейчас она была рядом и всем видом показывала, как хочет его, но это не отменяло того факта, что Влашиха хотел разбить Джареду Лето лицо. И чем громче Робин смеялась, пока Джей играл на гитаре какие-то забавные песенки в стиле регги, пока они готовились к вечеру, тем сильнее становилось это желание.

Наверное, единственное, что до сих пор удерживало его от разговора с Джаредом – недостаточное количество алкоголя в крови. Однако он обещал себе, что исправит это. Уже начал исправлять. Как только выступление в Сан-Квентине подошло к концу и экран проектора погас, Том осторожно сбросил с себя Робин, которая обвилась вокруг него, как маленькая змея, и направился к бару, чтобы взять себе еще виски.

Точно также поступила и Патриция. Проходя мимо Джея, она как-то напряженно улыбнулась и быстро опустила глаза. А ведь это было совершенно не в ее правилах. Патриция Бэйтман не прячет глаз, как школьница, которая прогуляла уроки и не выполнила домашнее задание. Патриция Бэйтман пьет виски и улыбается.

– Может быть, пластинку поставить? – спросила Робин. – Или, Джей, сыграй нам что-то...

– Давайте поставим музыку! – выкрикнула Патти, едва Робин успела закончить свою фразу. – Это же вечеринка! Немного не то настроение для акустических вечеров, прости, Джей.

И она уже была готова сама себе язык отрезать за то, что сказала это. Джаред только неловко улыбнулся в ответ на этот странный выпад и опустился на диван.

– Я иду вниз, курить, – сообщил Фассбендер, обращаясь к Тому.

Когда оба мужчины покинули квартиру, о чем-то посмеиваясь между собой, а Роббс наконец нашла в коробке пластинку Кэша и поставила ее на проигрыватель, Патриция больше не могла прятаться. Глаза Джареда, его жадный взгляд... Это было повсюду.

– Шеннон, ты тут бармена изображаешь? – с улыбкой спросила Патти. – Плесни мне. Побольше.

– Люблю, когда ты такая оторва, дорогая моя несостоявшаяся жена! – Шенн наполнил стакан Бэйтман, после того как бросил на дно пару кубиков льда. – Наслаждайся!

Его улыбка поднимала настроение.

– Благодарю! – Патти отсалютовала бокалом Шеннону. Затем Робин, которая в этот момент подошла ближе, и спросила подругу: – На чем, мать твою, я сидела, пока мы смотрели концерт? Моя задница умерла спустя десять минут!

 

 

Патти отложила телефон на стол и еще несколько мгновений стояла, не двигаясь, вперившись в уже давно погасший экран гаджета. Этот звонок был последним, что она сегодня ожидала получить, будто и так мало всего произошло. Но кто бы ни пытался добить ее сегодня окончательно, у него этого не получится. Будь то даже… а, впрочем, неважно.

Она знала, что может ее успокоить. Девушка склонилась к ящикам, забитым дорогой посудой, половина которой была даже не распакована. Не упражняться в кулинарии они сюда раньше приходили. Ящик за ящиком она обшаривала всю кухню, ругаясь про себя, на чем свет стоит. Слишком давно она спрятала где-то эту чертову пачку, чтобы помнить, где именно. Точно чертова белка. Патриция провела рукой вдоль дальней стенки и вытащила белую с красным пачку. Открытые Lucky Strike с зажигалкой внутри.

Домоуправ говорил, что вытяжка на кухне настолько мощная, что, находясь в гостиной, несмотря на отсутствие двери, невозможно будет определить по запаху, что вы готовите. Пора проверить это разрекламированное чудо техники на табачном дыме. Бэйтман включила вытяжку и только тогда достала зажигалку. Если Майкл застукает ее за курением в доме, когда сама она выгоняла их с Томом на улицу, то от запаха табачного дыма на следующий день спасет разве что целая армия, присланная клиннинговой фирмой.

Дрожащие пальцы несколько раз соскользнули с колесика, прежде чем она, как в гребаных ковбойских фильмах, не взяла Zippo обеими руками, зажав сигарету в зубах. Но и на этот раз ничего, кроме искры, из зажигалки не вырвалось.

– Блядство, – прошипела Патти, роняя сигарету на варочную поверхность. – Что ж это за гребаная кухня такая?

Она тряхнула зажигалкой и попробовала еще раз, не особо надеясь на успех, но на этот раз из нее появился совсем небольшой, точно задыхающийся огонек, и Патриция поспешила прикурить, пока это вообще было возможно. С наслаждением затянувшись, она выпустила плотную струйку сизого дыма в черное зияющее пространство вытяжки. Чертовски крепкие после долгой завязки, сигареты прочищали мозг, успокаивали. Она задумчиво посмотрела, как обуглившаяся пирамидка пепла все ближе подбирается к фильтру, все не падая.

– Знаешь, Патти, а ведь вечеринка все еще в гостиной…

Серый пепел хлопьями разлетелся по плите, когда девушка вздрогнула от неожиданности. Меньше всего она хотела остаться наедине с Лето-младшим. Сердце предательски екнуло, и Патриции стоило огромных усилий взять себя в руки.

– Черт побери, Джей, зачем так подкрадываться? – разозлилась Бэйтман. Прятаться, как школьница, с сигаретой она не собиралась. И толку, если ее уже обнаружили. Но раздражение от этого никуда не делось, оно, подогретое скрытыми и угнетаемыми эмоциями, вырвалось наружу и попало прямо в цель.

– Прости, я не хотел тебя напугать. Просто… – он запнулся. – Бэйтман, ты что куришь?!

– Давай еще громче, Джаред, не все в этом доме услышали, – проворчала девушка, туша сигарету в бокале с вином. – Уже не курю, доволен.

– Не совсем.

Патти замерла в ожидании продолжения, не осмеливаясь даже открыть кран, чтобы сполоснуть бокал, будто из-за шума воды можно было пропустить нечто важное. Будто она не знала, что может означать его «не совсем». То, что произошло в Нью-Йорке, просто не могло остаться там же. Кануть в гребаный залив, как предатель мафиозной банды с залитыми бетоном ногами. Упрямый Джаред Лето.

– Я весь вечер ждал, пока мы наконец можем поговорить наедине, – на этот раз он говорил слишком тихо, слова, предназначенные только ей одной. – Патти, – он мягко коснулся ее шеи убирая волосы с плеч, – у тебя плохо получается делать вид, что ничего не произошло.

– А что произошло, Джей? – в ее голосе появились нотки отчаянья, будто она действительно оказалась в безвыходном положении, припертая к стенке. А наручники, которыми ее сковали, были далеко не бутафорскими. – Вряд ли ты и сам знаешь. Мы просто заигрались, ничего больше. Ты был чертовски неотразим, а я в смятении.

– А мне показалось иначе, – Джаред развернул ее к себе, – в Нью-Йорке нам обоим было хорошо. Чертовски хорошо. А сейчас ты просто трусишь, Харли.

– Канарейка, – хмыкнула девушка. – Никогда не любила Харли Квинн, она слишком легкомысленна. Черная Канарейка – другое дело.

– Жду не дождусь увидеть тебя в черном купальнике из латекса, – улыбнулся Джей, поглаживая бедра девушки.

– Джаред, не надо. – Патти взяла его ладони в свои руки и отступила назад, чтобы разрушить эту удушающую близость. – Ничего не изменилось. Давай просто вернемся ко всем.

– Бэйтман, – прорычал он, обхватывая ее лицо ладонями, – какого черта из тебя все надо постоянно вытаскивать?

Огромные голубые глаза опять пылали безумием, безумным холодом, который пронимал не хуже всяких выдуманных телепатических технологий будущего. Глядя на него в ответ, просто невозможно было врать, по крайней мере, невербально. Но слов у Патриции и так не осталось. Только вновь рассыпавшееся на осколки самообладание и затравленный взгляд.

– Джаред, пожалуйста, – взмолилась Бэйтман, – просто отпусти меня.

Стоило ему еще немного надавить на девушку, настоять на своем, и она бы сломалась. Она ответила бы на все «какого черта», только вряд ли после этого они смогли бы просто смотреть в сторону друг друга. Как ни хотел Лето наконец получить от Патриции хоть какой-то однозначный ответ, хоть маленькое хрупкое доказательство того, что ему это все не кажется, что она не водит его за нос, пользуясь его расположением, но он отступил.

– Это все из-за Майкла? Что между вами происходит?

– Мы просто спим вместе и иногда ходим поужинать. И, поверь, это даже больше, чем то, на что я сейчас способна. Я не могу тебе дать того, что ты хочешь, Джей.

 

 

– Эй, вот ты где! – Майкл появился в кухне с дурацкой сальной улыбочкой на губах. – Что у вас тут?

Он подошел к Патриции и по-хозяйски сжал ее бедро, притягивая девушку к себе. Затем его взгляд скользнул по Джареду, и наглая ухмылка сменилась самодовольной усмешкой. Казалось, в этот момент Майклу оставалось бросить Джею, что-то в духе «Ты жалкий, жалкий мудак. А попытки твои еще более ничтожны, чем ты сам». Но, вместо этого Фассбендер лишь подтолкнул Патти к выходу из кухни и легонько шлепнул ее по заднице.

– Нехорошо оставлять гостей без внимания хозяйки!.. – последнее, что расслышал Лето. Майкл и Патриция ушли, пьяно посмеиваясь.

Джей обернулся к окну, за которым блестела тихая ночь Лос-Анджелеса и, облокотившись на неприлично дорогую столешницу, в голос прошептал:

– Чтоб тебя, сука!..

Сложно понять, что сейчас на самом деле чувствовал Джаред. Он и сам до конца не мог разобраться, слишком много всего было внутри. Непонимание и обида. Но ведь она и правда ничего не обещала, а он все знал... Всегда знал и все же... Она просто не могла так обманывать!.. В противном случае, игра ее заслуживает блядского Оскара!

«И Оскар за лучшую женскую роль получает Патриция Бэйтман!» – голос ведущего церемонии верещал в голове мужчины.

– Мисс Бэйтман, что вы скажете?.. У вас есть заранее заготовленная речь?.. – произнес Джаред тихо, продолжая вглядываться в сумерки за окном. Затем продолжил, изображая высокий женский голос: – О, да, разумеется! Я долбаная лживая сука, которой нравится трахаться с Майклом Фассбендером!

Оглядевшись, Джаред убедился, что в кухне по-прежнему никого нет, и продолжил речь от имени ведущего церемонии:

– Но разве не вам так нравилось целоваться с мистером Джокером в метро? Это были вы?.. – и снова голос Джареда стал выше: – О, я просто заигралась! Ха-ха-ха! Я так хорошо могу изображать чувства, вы же знаете!..

Бросив взгляд на бокал, где продолжала плавать сигарета, которую в испуге затушила Бэйтман, Джаред обхватил голову руками и тихонько взвыл. Если бы он был женщиной, разумнее всего сейчас было бы упасть на пол и дрожать от рыданий, которые подступали к горлу, как предательский отряд, внезапно вышедший из леса на линии фронта.

Резко дернувшись, мужчина со злости ударил кулаком по стене. Больно? О, нет! Нужно еще! Просто чтобы одна боль взяла верх над другой. Это единственное решение. И еще раз. И еще раз! Пока на костяшках пальцев не выступили первые капли крови. Боль становилась чудовищной. Безумной. Но кто здесь станет останавливаться? И еще раз!.. Перед глазами Джареда плотная, расплывающаяся с каждым новым ударом полоска светлой кухонной стены, чью шероховатую поверхность теперь украшали капли его собственной крови.

– Я бы на твоем месте не делал этого. Остановись, – чей-то голос или просто мягкий звон в ушах, которому хотелось сбить его с толку.

«Остановись... Остановись...», – повторялось эхом в его голове. И боль становилась нестерпимой. Но она помогала. Она помогала, черт возьми!

Медленно оборачиваясь, Джаред встретился взглядом с Томом, который с удивлением и некоторым оцепенением наблюдал за ним, прислонившись плечом к огромному холодильнику.

– Давно ты здесь стоишь? – задыхаясь от боли, сквозь зубы процедил Джей.

– Достаточно, чтобы понять, насколько ты в дерьме, – усмехнулся Влашиха, приоткрывая дверцу холодильника. – Здесь должен быть лед.

Лето обессилено опустился на стул и, стиснув зубы, рассмеялся каким-то леденящим душу, безумным смехом.

– Признаться, – прошептал он, с жадностью глотая воздух. – Я думал, ты будешь последним человеком, который захочет мне помочь.

– Я тоже так думал, – ответил Томас, протягивая Джареду пакетик со льдом.

Кивнув в знак благодарности, Лето приложил пакетик к руке и громко выдохнул.

– Зачем ты это сделал? – Влашиха заглянул мужчине в глаза. – Патриция Бэйтман никогда не простит тебе свою новую стену в кухне, которую ты загадил кровью.

Джей тихонько рассмеялся. А после улыбнулся и сам Том.

– Значит, я куплю ей новую стенку, новую квартиру, новую жизнь, блядь!.. – от улыбки до ярости за несколько мгновений. Джей облизнул пересохшие губы и осторожно поднялся на ноги.

– Ты в порядке? – глядя на то, как корчится Джаред, спросил Влашиха.

– Я сваливаю, – посмеиваясь, ответил он. Приближаясь к Тому, он похлопал его по плечу и сказал едва слышно: – Спасибо, мужик. Скажи там всем, что я ушел. Или не говори... Насрать мне. И береги Роббс. Она настоящая.

– Тебе вызвать такси?

– Нахуй такси!.. – огрызнулся Лето. – Просто иди к остальным и веселись.

С этими словами Джаред вышел из кухни, оставив Тома одного наедине со своими мыслями и именно в том настроении, когда хочется сказать, что вечеринка окончена.

 

 

– А где Джей? – Робин поднялась навстречу Тому, как только он вошел в комнату, где громко играла местная радиостанция, на которой по ночам крутили техно.

Сейчас всем уже было плевать на музыку, друг на друга и на ковбойские шляпы, которые совсем недавно украшали головы собравшихся. Шеннон был пьян в стельку. Обязанности бармена сыграли с ним злую шутку. Патти и Майкл сидели на диване, не скрывая своих намерений уединиться в ближайшее время, о чем свидетельствовала нога Бэйтман, перекинутая через бедро мужчины.

– Он просил передать, что ему нужно срочно уехать, – ответил Томас, когда Робби подошла ближе и обвила его шею руками. – Какие-то дела.

– Нет!.. – выкрикнула Уильямс, оттолкнув Тома. – Что ты говоришь?!. Он не мог так уйти!..

Майкл с интересом посмотрел на Робин, которая, кажется, была на грани истерики, и убавил громкость стерео, дотянувшись до пульта.

– Что происходит? – спросила Патриция, поднимаясь с дивана. Столкнувшись с полным осуждения, недобрым взглядом Влашихи, она посмотрела на Робби.

– Джаред ушел, – сухо произнес Том.

Шеннон фыркнул, тихо посмеиваясь. Затем наклонился и поднял с пола свою шляпу.

– Кстати, я тоже думаю об этом, – он подошел к Патриции и приобнял ее за плечи. – Все было круто. Но я не хочу отдавать тебе свое белье, дорогая. А сейчас я как раз в том состоянии, когда могу сделать это...

Бэйтман рассмеялась, только чтобы скрыть волнение, которое охватило ее после того, что сказал Том.

– Робин, давай, звони в такси!.. – заплетающимся языком пробормотал Шенн, дунув на локон Патти, выбившийся из прически.

Уильямс лихорадочно пыталась дозвониться до Джея, но недоступный абонент продолжал оставаться недоступным. После очередной неудачной попытки, она подняла на Тома глаза и со злостью прошипела:

– Что ты сказал ему, Том?!. Ты что, блядь сказал ему?!.

– Закрой свой рот! – Влашиха схватил девушку за руку и сжал ее запястье до боли. – Ты не поняла, наверное. Ушел Джаред, а я все еще здесь!..

Майкл подскочил на ноги и, подойдя к Тому, положил руку ему на плечо.

– Эй, мужик, нахрен тебе все это? Успокойся, – с улыбкой, тихо сказал Фассбендер. Робин отдернула руку и с испугом посмотрела на Тома.

– Мы едем домой, Робин, – сбросив ладонь Майкла со своего плеча, бросил Томас. – Я уже вызвал нам такси. Шенн, едешь с нами?

– Ну, если ты меня не побьешь по дороге, – усмехнулся он. Но, кажется, теперь уже никому не было смешно.

Патриция схватила со стола свой бокал и залпом допила остатки виски.

«Все должно быть именно так. Да, так будет лучше. Для всех», – говорил разум. Но сердце... К черту его! Слушать свое сердце – пагубная привычка.

– Робби, не надо так переживать, милая, – наконец заговорила Бэйтман, улыбаясь. – Это же Джей. Кто знает, что творится в его голове...

– Патти... – Робин запнулась, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза подруге. Но та упорно отводила взгляд. – Ты... Ты...

– Я еще не успела поблагодарить тебя за эту вечеринку, – перебила ее Патриция. – Спасибо, детка, я люблю тебя. Все было классно. Спасибо вам всем, ребята, правда, вы сделали этот вечер.

– О, не стоит благодарности, – продолжая висеть на ее плече, фыркнул Шеннон.

– А теперь, правда, валите нахрен по домам, пьяницы! – рассмеялась Патти. – Я чертовски устала, и уже четыре утра.

Робин опустила густо накрашенные ресницы и первая поспешила покинуть апартаменты Бэйтман, прихватив сумочку. Шеннон зацепился за Тома, дабы обрести новую точку опоры, и таким образом они вышли к лифту. Прощаясь друг с другом, все были более чем милы. Когда Майкл скрылся в дверях квартиры, а Робин и Шенн зашли в лифт, Влашиха схватил Патти за плечо и шепнул ей на ухо, притягивая к себе:

– Все хорошо?..

Она отрицательно замотала головой, сжимая край платья.

Том, кажется, хотел сказать ей что-то, но вместо этого лишь с сочувствием посмотрел на девушку и зашел в лифт, двери которого закрылись через несколько секунд.

Когда такси доставило Шеннона Лето по названному адресу, из машины его выволочь помогла миловидная брюнетка, у которой, он, очевидно, сегодня решил заночевать.

Как только они остались вдвоем, а такси вновь тронулось с места, Робин дала волю своей пьяной истерике в полной мере. Накинувшись на Тома, она начала колотить его, понося на чем свет стоит.

Перехватив ее руки, ему пришлось держать их в своих до самой Санта-Моники, пока Уильямс не успокоилась, попросту устав бороться.

Таксист с облегчением вздохнул, высадив шумную парочку возле дома Робби, и умчался, как только получил оплату.

Пошатываясь, девушка копалась в сумочке в поисках ключей от квартиры.

– Том, помоги... – пьяно простонала она, протягивая мужчине свою сумку. – Ебаные ключи!..

Влашихе понадобилось всего несколько минут, чтобы найти ключ и затащить Роббс в квартиру. Он включил свет и провел девушку в спальню, где та с блаженным стоном плюхнулась на кровать, даже не потрудившись снять ковбойские сапоги.

Опустившись на край кровати, Томас расстегнул рубашку и, стащив ее с себя, осторожно взял в руки ногу Роббс, которая продолжала зарываться лицом в подушки.

Он нежно погладил гладкую загорелую кожу и медленно стянул тяжелые сапоги с ног Уильямс. Один за другим они с глухим стуком упали на пол.

– Что ты сказал Джареду?.. – пробормотала Робин, не поднимая головы. – Он из-за тебя ушел, я знаю...

– Я завтра улетаю, а у тебя будет время узнать, почему он ушел, – со злостью ответил Томас и похлопал себя по карманам брюк в поисках сигарет.

Девушка приподнялась и повернулась на спину. Размазанная тушь и спутанные волосы Робин добавляли ее образу драмы.

– Это нормально, что мы ругаемся на той стадии отношений, когда ты должен засыпать меня цветами и подарками, а я чувствовать, как бабочки в животе порхают?.. – спросила она, посмеиваясь.

– Знаешь, если ты сейчас почувствуешь бабочек, предупреди, чтобы я успел отойти, – Том улыбнулся. Даже после ее глупых пьяных выпадов, он не мог злиться на эту женщину.

– Не беспокойся, меня тошнит только, когда ты ведешь себя, как этот... Ну, как там его... Долбаный мавр...

– Отелло? – переспросил мужчина.

Она кивнула и почесала кончик носа. Затем подползла к Тому и обняла его за плечи, оставляя маленький поцелуй на щеке.

– Прости меня, ладно? – прошептала Робби. – Я не умею пить.

– Если бы умела, мы вряд ли бы тогда познакомились, – он притянул девушку к себе и убрал с ее щеки прилипшую прядь волос. – Поэтому я, скорее, рад этому факту.

– Я могу влюбиться в тебя, если не перестанешь быть таким милым...

– О, это моя цель, – усмехнулся Томас, толкая Уильямс обратно на кровать. – Назад пути нет.

Целуя Робин в приоткрытые губы, он с жадностью развязывал узел на ее рубашке. Пальцы искали застежку на ее шортах. И когда она была рядом, в такой совершенно безумной, желанной близости, Тому казалось, что пути назад, действительно, нет. Во всяком случае, для него. Он не хотел отступать. Не хотел делить ее ни с кем. Он хотел ее всю. До последней капли. До последнего стона, срывающегося с губ в минуты наслаждения.

И он никогда не позволил бы играть с собой, как, очевидно, играла с Джаредом Патриция Бэйтман.

Том прокручивал в голове все события вечера снова и снова, когда Робин уже крепко спала, закинув на него все возможные части своего тела. Впереди Рождество. На следующей неделе у него интервью на одном из немецких каналов, и вполне возможно, что ему будут задавать вопросы о ней. Об отношениях с ней.

Перед тем, как провалиться в сон, Томас твердо решил, что не хочет проводить Рождество в компании безумных братьев Лето, один из которых совершенно точно псих. Ему вообще не хотелось в ближайшее время встречаться со всеми этими людьми, которые были так важны для Робби и совершенно непонятны для него самого. Он просто хотел быть рядом с ней.

Рядом с ней подальше от Лос-Анджелеса.

 

 

Джей опустился на каменный бордюр и поджал под себя ноги.

В принципе, его могли бы спокойно принять за нищего, который сидит на асфальте и выпрашивает милостыню, но сегодня у Лето был не тот прикид. Да и настроения идиотничать не осталось.

Кровь на руке запекалась, костяшки распухли. Боль никуда не ушла. Напротив, она становилась сильнее с каждой минутой. Но это была не физическая боль. И даже не душевная. Какое-то состояние абсолютного баланса боли, который окутывает каждый кусочек души. Отнимает веру. Приносит ненависть.

Вытащив из кармана джинсов смартфон, Джаред включил его. Пять сорок утра на часах, рассветные конвульсии и несколько пропущенных вызовов от Робин и Шеннона. Больше, конечно, от Шеннона. Да и Робби, наверняка, волновалась, особенно если этот Том рассказал ей...

– Да нет... – пробормотал себе под нос Лето. – Он не скажет.

Почти два часа он просто болтался по улицам. Без цели и без заранее выбранного маршрута.  
Нужно было заканчивать эти игры и вызывать такси. По правде говоря, он чертовски устал. Но спать было плохой идеей. Ведь во сне он снова может увидеть ее лицо. Лицо Патриции Бэйтман, своей «девочки на один поцелуй». Той, мысли о ком он пытался всячески прогнать из своей головы.

Написав Шеннону короткое СМС, в котором Джей сообщил, что с ним все в порядке, мужчина вызвал такси.

Уже по пути домой, глядя на то, как проплывали мимо пейзажи оживающего с первыми лучами солнца Лос-Анджелеса, Джаред вновь почувствовал это. Оно затаилось под ребрами и начинало потихоньку грызть изнутри. Ревность? О, да, он ревновал. И каждый раз, вспоминая, как Майкл грязно шлепает Патти по заднице, ему хотелось выпрыгнуть из машины на полном ходу.

Становится гораздо легче понимать тех, кто сходит с ума, когда сам попадаешь в ту же ловушку. И почему она?! Среди всех, кого он знает и знал, почему она?!

Ощущение, будто Патриция вынула его сердце из груди и, покрутив в руках, как красивую игрушку, бросила под колеса грузовика. И теперь он почти мертв. Мертв от осознания того факта, что для нее все это с самого начала было лишь игрой, в то время как он с первой встречи мечтал лишь о том, что когда-нибудь именно Патриция скажет ему те самые три заветных слова.

В его возрасте романтичные парни ходят в обнимку друг с другом, но теперь и он чувствовал себя шизанутым Ромео, чья Джульетта никогда не выйдет на балкон.

Серьезно, как можно было так вляпаться?! Он спрашивал себя из раза в раз и не мог найти ответа.

В его доме было тихо. Хотелось, чтобы Шенн был здесь и спизданул что-то ободряющее или хотя бы свалил приличный кофе.

Но он был один. Он всегда был один в какой-то мере. Неважно, сколько человек было вокруг.  
Щелкнув пультом, Джаред включил телевизор в кухне и достал аптечку. Рука просто пылала от боли. Перематывая царапины бинтом, мужчина заметил свое отражение в стекле соседнего шкафчика для посуды.

– Ты ублюдок!.. – выкрикнул он и с силой запустил в отражение первой попавшейся под руку кружкой.

Звон разбивающегося стекла перебил бодрый треп отглаженной ведущей утренних новостей, которая улыбалась ему с экрана тонкой плазменной панели. Она обещала, что сегодня в Лос-Анджелесе будет замечательный день.


	16. Где-то посредине

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка и картинки: http://bit.ly/29EliiU

Рядом раздавалось мерное дыхание раскинувшегося на полкровати Майкла. Он мирно посапывал, и сон его был крепче младенческого, что безмерно бесило Патти, которая так и не сомкнула глаз за всю ночь. Несмотря на перелеты, количество выпитого и всю эту гребаную вечеринку, которая обернулась форменной катастрофой. По ее вине.

Девушка поежилась, казалось, она привезла Нью-Йоркский холод домой, продрогла настолько, что ее вряд ли спасло бы огромное тяжелое ватное одеяло, вроде тех, в которые они с благодарностью завернулись в домике на склоне горы. Та буря чуть по-настоящему не превратила их с Максом в парочку ледяных скульптур при дворе Снежной королевы. У смотрителя хижины была какая-то другая метафора, экзотическая, местная, но Бэйтман не запомнила имен злых духов, которых тот обвинял в метели.

Котацу – в памяти осталось лишь название их спасителя. Печки в углублении в полу с кроватью, укрытой кучей одеял. Они сидели голышом, завернутые только в одеяла, придвинув ноги чуть ли не к самой печке, и ели окономияки, наскоро приготовленные хозяином хижины, запивая супом мисо. Он рассказывал им местные легенды, Макс пытался переводить то, что понимал, и додумывал всяческие глупости, чтобы заполнить пробелы в повествовании, а Патриция смеялась, наблюдая за тем, как он распушает хвост от гордости за свою осведомленность. Иногда, в такие моменты, как тот на Хаку, это было до забавного мило. Но лишь иногда. Брат Робин обладал сверхъестественным талантом выталкивать своим огромным эго любого, кто посягнет на его место. Это правило не касалось разве что Робби, но Патриция тогда наивно думала, что она тоже сможет войти в число избранных.

Неудачи и разочарования. Самое то, чтобы вспоминать бессонной ночью в тщетных попытках заснуть. Джоанна Константин что-то говорила о том, насколько бесполезны сожаления, и Патриция всегда думала, что она того же сорта. Вместо нытья вполне можно было бы вспомнить и о чем-то хорошем, о том, чего она достигла, а не то том, где провалилась. Леди Джоанна не впала в пучину отчаяния, даже когда попала в безысходное, казалось бы, положение. А она лежит в постели с невероятно сексуальным мужиком, о котором мечтают толпы девиц по всему миру, и думает о том, какая же судьба бесчувственная стерва.

Когда здесь только одна бесчувственная стерва. Сама Патриция Бэйтман. Девушка зажмурилась, отвернувшись от мужчины. Просто смотреть на него, на его чертово идеальное расслабленное тело уже было издевательством.

Над Лос-Анджелесом потихоньку начал заниматься рассвет, и Патти поняла, что сегодня ей попросту не удастся сомкнуть глаз, если она не собирается проспать работу. А планерку у Дженси она пропускать совершенно не собиралась. Глобальный кризис, конец всего человечества, вторжение инопланетян – ничто из этого не было уважительной причиной пропустить собрание. В случае с мисс Мин даже смерть не оправдывала опоздавшего. Провинившегося ждали страдания покруче тех, о которых трубят на всех углах уличные проповедники.

Хотя вряд ли кто-то может навредить Патриции Бэйтман сильнее, чем она сама. Каждый раз, каждый гребаный раз, когда все становится по-настоящему хорошо…

Она неохотно выбралась из кровати и потащилась на кухню. Начинать и без того отстойный понедельник без кофе совершенно не хотелось. На любимом радио говорили о музыкантах-самоубийцах, поэтому Патти все крутила ручку переключателя дальше, думая о том, что единственный гребаный суицидник здесь – это она сама. Опять нарываться на те же грабли, опять винить во всем себя, убеждая, что она не хорошая девочка, опять, опять и опять, как блядский невыученный урок.

“Mary was a different girl had a thing for astronauts”…

А Патриция Бэйтман музыкантами, ей с ними с завидным постоянством и незавидным исходом не везло. Не надо было даже пускать в эфир старую песню «марсов», чтобы непрозрачный намек стал еще более явным. Она потянулась к переключателю, чтобы голос Джареда Лето не звучал еще и в колонках, обличая ее во всех тяжких. Как хорошо, что она не Мэри, а то стало бы совсем несносно от его криков. Девушка слабо усмехнулась и оставила радио в покое, взявшись за кофе вприкуску с новостной рассылкой, и возблагодарила ньюсмейкеров за то, что хоть они не подали ей на завтрак ничего о мистере Лето.

“Tell me what’s the difference? – кричал Джаред, разбивая в прах все попытки Патриции сосредоточиться на чтении. – Don’t they all just look the same inside?”

– Да когда же ты уже прекратишь страдать, черт подери, – прошипела она и схватила ни в чем неповинный приемник с намерением разбить его о ту самую стену, с которой вчера вел неравный бой Лето. – Как будто я во всем виновата.

Девушка горько усмехнулась, поставив его обратно на стол. Мало того, что она начала разговаривать с техникой, так еще и крушить ее вознамерилась, обвиняя во всех тяжких.

“She said, ‘I believe your lies’…”

– Просто заткнись, окей? – примирительно поднимая руки вверх, спросила она.

– Я всего лишь хотел пожелать доброго утра, но раз ты настаиваешь…

– Майкл?! – Патриция вздрогнула от неожиданности, она совершенно забыла, что не одна. Оставалось только надеяться, что он стоял в кухне недостаточно долго, чтобы увидеть всю сцену разговора с приемником.

– Нет, я все понимаю, – улыбнулся он, подойдя к девушке, и поцеловал ее во взлохмаченную макушку, – понедельник добрым не бывает. А после вчерашнего вообще тяжело проснуться в полшестого утра и обнаружить у себя в доме такой беспорядок. Lucky Strike в бокале Spiegelau, наверное, был последней каплей терпения. – Он ловко выплеснул остатки вина в раковину, а затем, с тоской поглядев на размокший окурок, отправил его в мусор. – Может, останемся дома, проваляемся полдня в кровати, побалуем себя?

– Это вряд ли, – произнесла Патти бесцветно, возвратившись к «макбуку», – клининговая фирма приедет в начале десятого, к тому же мне сегодня позарез надо на работу.

– Когда же ты их заказала? Часа в три утра? Если не спалось, могла бы меня разбудить, – мужчина поцеловал ее в плечо и уселся рядом, забрав из рук Патриции недопитый кофе, – я бы придумал что-то поинтереснее, чем терроризировать уборщиков.

– Нет, я позаботилась об этом еще вчера, как только все разошлись.

Она вот уже третий раз внимательно перечитывала письмо от Терри Ричардсона, не веря своим глазам, этот хитрый лис каким-то невозможным образом уговорил Китти работать с ней. Вспомните все жуткие слова, характеризующие нашу эпоху – глобализм, капитализм, потребление, – и добавьте к ним еще столько же отвратительных терминов. Китти была АнтиВсемЭтим. И она согласилась на ее предложение. С ума сойти!

– Если бы я был мнительным, то подумал бы, что ты в очередной раз пытаешься меня выставить. Как в прошлый раз, когда ушла с Робин на завтрак, не оставив мне даже записки.

– Глупости, – фыркнула девушка, убирая его руку со своего бедра.

 

 

Самое первое, что пришло в голову Робби, когда она очнулась на утро после вечеринки, звучало следующим образом: «Зачем какие-то ублюдки всю ночь сушили мой рот феном?!»  
Конечно, никто бы не посмел ТАК издеваться над ее нетрезвой тушкой ночью. К тому же, Том крепко спал рядом, поэтому за свой адский сушняк Робин могла лишь «поблагодарить» мистера бармена. Шенн, чтоб его! Наливал он, как профи. И основательно соблюдал правило о том, что клиент всегда прав. Вот и пришлось нажраться.

Кое-как выбравшись из кровати, девушка мельком взглянула на обнаженную спину Томаса, который развалился на всю кровать, затем натянула на его плечи тонкое одеяло, которое сползло вниз, и тихонько вышла из комнаты.

С блаженным стоном Робин встала под душ. Вода, вода, вода! Она открыла рот и начала с жадностью ловить прохладные капли языком. Сейчас девушка могла бы простоять под этим потоком, который освежал не хуже тропического ливня, несколько часов. Пока чертова вода не вымоет из нее чертову похмельную тупку.

Однако через двадцать минут Уильямс, изрядно посвежевшая, вышла из ванной, нацепив на себя старую футболку Макса.

– Не знал, что ты поклонница The Cure, – Том с удивлением посмотрел на футболку Робин и улыбнулся.

Сама же Робби была удивлена еще больше. Мужчина выглядел довольно бодрым и хозяйничал на ее кухне с таким видом, будто делает это не в первый раз.

– А я и не поклонница, – ответила Робин, пытаясь просушить волосы полотенцем. – Это моего брата футболка.

Том разлил кофе по маленьким чашечкам и поставил одну из них перед девушкой. Аромат кофе был потрясающим, только нихрена не бодрил. И кофе был черным.

– Я такой не пью, – Робин капризно отодвинула чашку. – Хочу апельсиновый фреш. Я и так слишком много всякого дерьма выпила за последние несколько дней, чтобы начинать утро с проклятого кофе! Я тебе говорила, что он вреден для кожи?..

Мужчина с громким звуком поставил чашку на блюдце и устало потер шею. Он посмотрел на Робин, которая сейчас выглядела, как гребаный беспомощный олененок Бэмби, и произнес, пытаясь придать своему тону большей убедительности:

– Нам нужно поговорить с тобой, Робин.

– О, пожалуйста! – Уильямс схватилась за голову и показательно потерла виски. – Мне кажется, сейчас не лучшее время...

– А я считаю, что момент подходящий! – раздраженно бросил в ответ Влашиха и подошел к приоткрытому окну. Вынув из пачки сигарету, он закурил и снова обратился к Робин: – На Рождество ты прилетишь в Берлин.

Резко обернувшись, Робин изумленно всплеснула руками:

– В Германию?!.

– Да, милая, Берлин находится в Германии, если ты об этом, – с усмешкой ответил Томас, выпуская колечко дыма.

Робин вскочила со своего табурета и, подбежав к Тому, умоляюще посмотрела ему в глаза.

– Но я не могу лететь в Берлин на Рождество!.. – выпалила она. – У меня нет подходящей одежды для Берлина! Там же все одеваются, как долбанные эскимосы в это время года!..

Рассмеявшись, Влашиха притянул девушку к себе и поцеловал в макушку.

– Какие проблемы? Купи себе эскимосскую куртку, – с улыбкой прошептал он, поглаживая Робин по щеке. – Купи все, что тебе нужно. Я заплачу за любые твои тряпки. Можешь даже взять эти ужасные розовые меховые наушники, которые так любят девушки.

– Неправда, я никогда бы не надела эту дрянь! – сквозь смех ответила Робби. – Другое дело, шапка, как у Бейонсе, в которой она ходила на какой-то баскетбольный матч. Такая, знаешь, с ушками, типа башка Микки Мауса!..

– Это значит, что ты согласна провести праздники у меня? – переспросил мужчина, выпуская Роббс из своих объятий.

Девушка взяла со стола апельсин и, подбросив его вверх, словила, с поистине цирковой ловкостью. Вновь забравшись на свой табурет, она очень внимательно посмотрела на Тома, чей голый торс отвлекал от серьезных мыслей, и ответила:

– Нет, я не смогу, Том. Как же я брошу Патти здесь одну в Рождество?!

Влашиха выругался на родном языке и затушил сигарету. Он со злостью посмотрел на Уильямс, которая принялась усердно очищать апельсин и сухо произнес:

– Я уверен, Майкл составит ей компанию.

– А я не уверена, – Робин облизала палец, на который брызнул сок. – К тому же, тебе как никому должно быть известно, что значит быть популярным актером. Фассбендер сейчас съемками загружен на год вперед. Одному Богу известно, где он будет на это Рождество.

– Я уверяю тебя, Патриция не останется в одиночестве, – сквозь зубы процедил Том, подливая себе еще кофе. – Не беспокойся о ней.

– Почему ты так уверен, что...

– Мать твою, Робин!.. – Том в бешенстве выхватил из рук девушки недочищенный фрукт и швырнул его в раковину с такой силой, что несчастный апельсин разлетелся на куски.

От неожиданности Уильямс открыла рот, чтобы высказать Томасу все, что она думает, но, заметив его строгий взгляд, притихла.

– Я вот, что тебе скажу, Робин, – начал он, уже спокойнее. – Ты летишь в Берлин, и мы не обсуждаем это больше. После Рождества мы оба будем видеться реже из-за работы. В частности, из-за моей работы. И я хочу провести с тобой это Рождество. Только с тобой. Никаких гребаных братьев Лето, драгоценной Патриции Бэйтман и твоего энтузиазма в отношении организации вечеринок!..

Он помолчал немного, глядя себе под ноги, затем добавил:

– В противном случае мы не сможем двигаться дальше...

Робин вздохнула и, спрыгнув с табурета, подошла к Томасу.

– Хочешь сказать, что ты бросишь меня, если я не поеду?.. – прошептала она, заглядывая мужчине в глаза.

Мягко отодвинув Робби в сторону, Влашиха прошел мимо нее. Он ничего не ответил, лишь громко выдохнул и скрылся в ванной.

Когда в душе начала шуметь вода, девушке отчего-то стало невыносимо грустно. Она понимала, что Том имеет право злиться. В конце концов, когда он ехал сюда, то не рассчитывал два дня готовить вечеринку для Патти, а потом выслушивать ее собственную пьяную истерику, но все же... Берлин это слишком! Это же Европа! Практически другая планета!.. И что она скажет Патриции?..

– Как все сложно... – пробубнила себе под нос Робби, обессилено опуская голову на стол.

Однако Том оставил дверь в ванную приоткрытой. Заметив это, девушка бесшумно рассмеялась и, сбросив с себя футболку, заглянула внутрь.

Отодвинув дверцу душевой, Робин с улыбкой оглядела Влашиху с ног до головы и осторожно вынула из его рук бутылочку с шампунем.

– Давай, я тебя отмою, грязь!.. – прищурившись, томно прошептала Уильямс, забираясь под душ. – Кстати, я говорила, какая у тебя роскошная задница?..

В ответ мужчина лишь притянул Робин еще ближе и прижался к ее обнаженному телу.

– Если ты думаешь, что это поможет тебе отмазаться от поездки, то... – не успев закончить мысль, Влашиха громко выдохнул, почувствовав, как ладонь Робин обхватила его член.

– Я и не думала отмазываться, – прикусив мочку его уха, девушка начала медленно размазывать мыльную пену по телу Томаса. Ее нежные пальчики скользили по его груди к животу и снова еще ниже. Капли воды блестели на длинных ресницах Робин. Влашиха гладил ее бедра и с жадностью целовал влажные губы девушки.

– Не забудь в своем интервью завтра сказать, что у нас все очень серьезно, – выдохнула Робин, наконец, разорвав поцелуй. – Иначе в Берлине будешь принимать душ в одиночестве.

 

 

– Привет, Роббс, – сонно пробурчал Джаред Лето, открыв перед нежданной гостьей дверь. – Могла бы предупредить, что заедешь.

– Сюрприз! – улыбнувшись, Уильямс на несколько секунд задушила Джея в объятиях, а затем прошла в дом. Бросив на диван в гостиной свою сумочку, девушка плюхнулась в огромное светлое кресло и сбросила свои красные туфельки на огромной шпильке.

Джаред прошел на кухню, не обращая на Робин никакого внимания, а вернулся уже со стаканчиком прохладного сока. Протянув девушке напиток, к которому та с жадностью присосалась, Джей опустился на диван и потер покрасневшие от недосыпа глаза.

– Я, кстати, звонила тебе весь день, – отставив пустой стакан на край журнального столика, со вздохом сообщила Уильямс. – Но твой гребаный телефон не отвечал. Так что пришлось мчаться к тебе прямо из аэропорта.

– Из аэропорта?.. – без особого интереса спросил музыкант.

– Я провожала Тома, – уточнила девушка, накручивая на палец прядь волос.

– И как он? – вновь спросил Джей уже с улыбкой.

Уильямс закусила нижнюю губу и, немного помолчав, ответила:

– Он зол, как Сатана, хоть и пытается тщательно это скрыть.

Мужчина громко рассмеялся. И в этот момент Робин почувствовала себя спокойнее. Он смеется. Он улыбается. Его глаза по-прежнему светятся, а значит, все не так уж и плохо.

– Я думаю, он отличный парень, – наконец, произнес Джей, смахивая кулаком слезинку, выступившую от смеха.

– Я знаю, – Робби мечтательно улыбнулась. – Это я совершенно невыносима. Не представляю, как он еще не послал меня куда подальше...

– Я тоже не могу понять этого, – с совершенно серьезным видом произнес Лето. Через несколько секунд ему в лицо прилетела подушка с кресла, в котором сидела Робин.

– Эй!.. – она обиженно скрестила на груди руки. – Между прочим, в этом и твоя вина есть! Какого черта ты ушел с вечеринки Патти вот так?!.

Услышав имя, которое и так основательно засело в мозгах, Джей поднялся с дивана и принялся расхаживать по комнате, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону.

– И что с твоей рукой?!. – заметив повязку, Робин вновь принялась буравить его обеспокоенным взглядом. – Ты дрался?..

– Какие-то ублюдки нарвались на меня в подворотне, и я хот...

– Джаред, это, блядь, не смешно! – Уильямс вскочила на ноги. – Какого хрена ты изображаешь тут?!

– Я просто люблю изображать, Роббс, – с тоской в голосе ответил Джаред едва слышно. – Кстати, твоя подружка тоже больше любит меня ненастоящего. Как выяснилось.

– Я что-то не понимаю... – девушка подошла ближе и попыталась заглянуть Джею в глаза. Он отвернулся и упал обратно на диван, вытягиваясь во весь рост. Забросив одну ногу на спинку, мужчина посмотрел на подругу и тихонько рассмеялся.

Заправив за ухо прядь волос, Робин присела на край дивана и придвинулась ближе к Джареду.

– Мне приятно, что ты так переживаешь за меня, но, пожалуй, сейчас тебе лучше просто уйти, – Лето опустил ресницы. – Я даже не знаю, что тебе сказать. А для игры в молчанку время неподходящее...

– Джей, мне очень жаль, что все так вышло, – с грустью прошептала Робин. – Я так хотела, чтобы эта вечеринка сблизила тебя и Патти, правда, я очень надеялась, что...

– Робин, ты мне ничего не должна, – приподнимаясь, мужчина перехватил ладонь Уильямс и на несколько мгновений задержал ее в своей. Она подняла на Джея свои блестящие зеленые глаза и осторожно отдернула руку, чувствуя, что краснеет от смущения.

– Слушай, я, наверное, правда лучше поеду домой... – рывком поднявшись с дивана, девушка схватила свои туфли и прижала их к груди.

Музыкант с недоумением посмотрел на подругу.

– Хочешь, отвезу тебя? – спросил он, поднимаясь следом за Робин.

– Нет, нет... – Уильямс отмахнулась и с улыбкой поднялась надевать туфли. – Я возьму такси. Лучше просто отдыхай, ты выглядишь неважно и еще...

Она запнулась и кашлянула. После взяла свою сумочку и тихо проговорила:

– Патти как сестра мне, и я знаю, что она бывает порядочной сукой, но... Короче говоря, она совсем не такая, какой ты видишь ее, Джей...

– Так какая же она?! – голос мужчины дрогнул. Робин заметила, как в считанные секунды переменилось выражение его лица. Теперь Джаред выглядел полностью разбитым. Он не был веселым. Он больше не придуривался, стараясь сохранить лицо. Настоящий Джаред Лето был сломлен. И сейчас она видела это в его огромных голубых глазах.

– Поверь, сейчас ей еще хуже, чем тебе, – ответила Робин, перебрасывая через плечо сумочку. – Просто ты никогда не узнаешь об этом.

– А знаешь, я и не хочу ничего знать, – произнес Джаред, провожая девушку к выходу. – Больше не хочу...

– Это же неправда...

– Это то, что я чувствую сейчас, Робин, – он сдавленно улыбнулся. – Доброй ночи или приятного вечера.

Когда дверь его дома захлопнулась за спиной Робин, было уже слишком поздно, чтобы ехать к Патриции и донимать ее расспросами о том, что произошло между ней и Джаредом.

Пытаясь подавить это странное беспокойство, которое поселилось внутри после разговора с младшим Лето, Робби включила плеер, как только села в такси. В наушниках завывала Кристина Агилера. И это было последней каплей. Лбом уткнувшись в запылившееся стекло автомобиля, Робин почувствовала, как по ее щеке медленно катиться вниз слезинка-предатель. Плакать – последнее, что она могла себе позволить в ситуации, когда вокруг и без нее было достаточно страдальцев.

«Ты уехал всего несколько часов назад, а мне кажется, что прошла вечность» – Робин набрала сообщение для Томаса и улыбнулась.

Пожалуй, Берлин на Рождество не самая плохая идея.

 

 

– Нет, Анри, это ты меня не понимаешь, – Патти поднялась из-за стола, захлопывая крышку ноутбука. – Мне не нужны типичные вешалки из модельных агентств… Нет…

Девушка взглянула на часы. Разговор длился больше получаса. Патриция Бэйтман терпеть не могла долгие телефонные разговоры, и он сейчас испытывал ее ангельское терпение. На самом деле, все и каждый в гребаном офисе THR испытывали ее терпение с самого начала недели, будто сговорились. А теперь еще и Анри. Она обратилась к нему, потому что помнила по его прошлым фотосетам для журнала, и каждый раз на съемочной площадке он казался Патриции сообразительным малым с хорошими идеями и отличными фотографиями. Сейчас она готова была усомниться по крайней мере в его сообразительности.

– Мисс Бэйтман… – в двери протиснулась Минни с горой бумаг в руках. Чертовски не вовремя. Патти спешила на деловой ланч, и задерживаться ради кучи бумажной волокиты, с половиной из которой мог бы справиться нормальный ассистент, не собиралась. Люди, с которыми она встречалась, ждать не любили. А она сама не любила, когда из-за вот таких вот мелочей ставили под вопрос ее деловую репутацию.

– Положи на стол и зайди после обеда, – сказала она, прикрыв трубку рукой, и продолжила наставлять Анри. – Мне нужны модели, которые символизировали бы умную и успешную женщину.

Манро попыталась пристроить свою кучу бумаг поверх той, которая уже скопилась на столе у Патриции, и, благодаря своей врожденной рукожопости, умудрилась свалить со стола все. Бэйтман прикрыла глаза и про себя начала считать до десяти в обратном порядке. Если бы не трескотня фотографа, она, возможно, даже взяла бы себя в руки, но вместо этого смерила помощницу убийственным взглядом и, переступив через разлетевшиеся по полу бумаги, уходя, приказала разобраться со всем этим бардаком, пока вместо обеденного перерыва.

– Джоди Фостер – отличный пример, – согласилась Патти, выходя из кабинета. – Только нам нужен более бюджетный вариант, сам понимаешь, я не Марк Джейкобс, чтобы приглашать Шер для фотосессии в лукбук. Вот Джилл Трейси, например, очень хорошо вписалась бы в наш концепт.

В стране, где ипотеку можно оформить даже на кота своего соседа, казалось, чего б уж проще получить кредит на бизнес. Возможно, коту было бы действительно проще преуспеть на этом поприще, коту – да, но не кошке. Такое впечатление, что менеджеров высшего звена всех банков Америки отбирает Джек Уайт лично, и пока не убедится, что они полностью и искренне разделяют нацистское Kinder, Küche, Kirche, не дает подписать с ними трудовой договор.

Очередная встреча с представителями очередного банка прошла так же провально, как и предыдущие три. В списке Патриции Бэйтман начали заканчиваться потенциально приемлемые банки и кредиторы, и все приближался разговор либо со знакомыми родителей, либо с самими родителями. А это совершенно не добавляло хорошего настроения, только усталости, неоправданной злобы, которая грозилась вылиться в депрессию, и головной боли.

И прежде чем вернуться в мир, который грозился стать вершиной всего ею достигнутого, Патриция решила продлить обед шоппинговой терапией в ближайшем молле. Типичная баба, которой нельзя доверять вести дела и крупные деньги, иначе она потратит все к хуям на шмотки и обувь. Бэйтман скептически хмыкнула и зашла в Gucci c твердым намерением уйти отсюда с парой какой-то яркой, жутко непрактичной, но красивой обуви.

– Мисс Бэйтман, – раболепно пролепетала Манро, как только двери лифта открылись перед Патрицией, и она впервые в жизни подумала о пользе брака. По крайней мере, тогда ее ассистентка будет насиловать своим писклявым голосом чужую фамилию.

– Не справилась с сортировкой документов? – презрительно бросила Патти, приподняв бровь.

– Нет, но…

Патриция открыла дверь своего кабинета, где застала в своем кресле Робби, делающую селфи в ее очках. В ее любимых Liteforce с дохуя дорогой и навороченной линзой, блядь.

– … мисс Уильямс не захотела ждать вас в приемной и…

– Я вижу, – отрезала Патриция, захлопывая перед ассистенткой дверь.

– Привет, Патти, – весело помахала рукой Робби, – слушай, я тут… – она хотела бы приступить к сути вопроса, по которому, собственно, и отправилась к подруге на работу, но, сняв очки, пригляделась к пакету в руках Бэйтман и воскликнула: – Nicholas Kirkwood?! Черт, я должна их увидеть. Я должна увидеть Патрицию Бэйтман в паре этих умопомрачительных туфель.

Патти покачала головой в знак неодобрения, но все же не смогла удержаться, чтобы не похвастать своей безумной покупкой. Ядовито-розовые в черный горошек лодочки с крупной жемчужиной у основания каблука были слишком сногсшибательны, чтобы оставить их в коробке.

– Они с Джеем одной расцветки!

После того как Патти похвасталась обновкой, а Робин сделала десяток селфи на рабочем месте подруги, пришло время начать разговор, который Уильямс оттягивала, будучи не вполне уверенной в том, с чего начать.

Когда Патриция наконец прогнала Роббс со своего кресла, та уселась напротив и начала крутить в руках ежедневник, который лежал на столе. Бэйтман настороженно посмотрела на девушку из-под очков и тихонько спросила:

– Что, блядь, случилось?..

В ответ Уильямс нервно хихикнула и отложила блокнот в сторону. Испытывающий взгляд Патти был совершенно беспощадным. Закинув ногу на ногу, Робби с досадой причмокнула и сказала:

– Я вчера была у Джея...

– И?.. – пытаясь сохранить самообладание, которое начало испаряться после упоминания имени младшего Лето, Бэйтман захлопнула крышку своего «макбука».

– И?!. – возмущенно передразнила ее Робин. – Да он просто сам не свой, Патти! Представь, что он Шерлок, ты Ирэн Адлер, а я...

– …Джон Уотсон, да? – раздраженно перебила подругу Патриция.

– Бинго! – Робби поднялась со стула с дурацкой улыбкой. – Так вот, ему сейчас хреново. Очень хреново.

– Только я не умерла...

– Мне обычно нравится твое чувство юмора, но сейчас это лишнее, – девушка облокотилась на стол и со всей серьезностью посмотрела на Патти. – Позвони ему. Напиши СМС. Одно сраное СМС. Неужели это так сложно?!. Докажи, что ты не умерла!..

Патриция откинулась на спинку кресла и звонко рассмеялась, запуская ладонь в свои волосы. В считанные секунды превратив аккуратную укладку в творческий беспорядок, девушка вытащила из прически несколько шпилек и, бросив их на стол, прошептала:

– И думать об этом забудь!..

Хитро прищурившись, Робби снова опустилась в кресло напротив Патриции и достала из сумочки «айфон».

– Я ожидала такой реакции, – пробормотала она, не отрываясь от экрана смартфона. – Поэтому решила перестраховаться.

Развернув гаджет «лицом» к Патти, Робин прыснула со смеху, наблюдая за тем, как стремительно меняется выражение лица самой Патти.

– Откуда у тебя эти фотки?! – Бэйтман попыталась выхватить у Робин «айфон», но та вовремя убрала руку и с усмешкой погрозила подруге пальчиком.

– Нет, нет, нет... – проворковала она. – Для начала ты позвонишь Джареду и скажешь, что ты стерва долбанная, а потом, я обещаю, никто не увидит эти фотографии.

– Ты совсем ебнулась, Робби?! – Патриция вскочила на ноги и едва удержалась, чтобы не кинуться на подругу в попытке отобрать смартфон с кучей компромата времен бурной молодости.

Уильямс залилась смехом.

– Я буду выкладывать в инстаграм, предупреждаю тебя, – Робби снова рассмеялась.

– Только попробуй!..

– Все это легко решает один звонок Джареду Лето...

– Нахуй Джареда Лето! Он сам предпочел уйти!..

– Да, после того как Майкл показательно лапал тебя на протяжении всей вечеринки! – выпалила Робин. – А ты наслаждалась всей этой ситуацией, прекрасно зная о том, что чувствует Джей!..

– А о моих чувствах поговорить не хочешь?! – голос Патти дрогнул. – Ты, вроде как, еще утром была в первую очередь моей подругой, а уже потом подругой несчастного страдальца Джареда Лето!..

Поднявшись с кресла, Робин глазами отыскала на столе Патриции ее незаменимый «блэкберри» и с улыбкой протянула его девушке.

– План такой, – вновь заговорила Робби, передавая Бэйтман телефон, – ты звонишь Джею, я удаляю фотки, никто больше не нервничает, а потом мы пьем кофе и разговариваем о твоих чувствах. А, ну и еще, ты мне кое в чем поможешь...

– Сучка! – сквозь зубы процедила Патриция, отыскивая в списке контактов номер Джареда.

 

 

– Мисс…тер Лето, – с облегчением выдохнула Манро, нервно теребя в руках пакет с едой из какого-то ресторана, – вы… вы, наверное…

– Привет, Милли, – Джаред улыбнулся девушке, которая то ли с перепугу, то ли от одного его вида растеряла даже свой прежний скудный словарный запас, – сообщишь мисс Бэйтман, что я уже пришел?

– Минни, сэр, – поправила она его, застенчиво опустив голову и прикусив губу. – Мисс Бэйтман сейчас нет на месте, но она будет с минуты на минуту. Может, вам принести чаю или кофе, пока вы ждете?

– Не стоит беспокойства, – отмахнулся мужчина, глядя в окно.

В джинсах и рубашке поверх футболки, со спортивной сумкой наперевес к зданию подходила женщина. Ничто в ее виде не походило на злобного деспотичного шефа Патрицию Бэйтман, ничто, кроме стремительной походки и телефона, прижатого к уху. Она активно жестикулировала и явно кого-то отчитывала. Джаред готов был съесть свою футболку, если ошибался в своих догадках.

– Я, пожалуй, перехвачу ее по дороге. – Он направился к лифту, не успела Манро хоть что-то возразить.

Все так же погруженная в разговор, Патти влетела в лифт, не заметив, что из него вышли далеко не все пассажиры. Она потянулась к панели, но обнаружила на пути преграду и только тогда подняла глаза вверх, улыбнувшись, когда признала в нерасторопном пассажире Джареда Лето. Он взял ее под локоть и, несмотря на слабые возражения, вывел из лифта.

– Какого?.. – попыталась возмутиться девушка, отвлекаясь от разговора по телефону.

– Считай, что это похищение.

Патти только покачала головой и послушно пошла следом за довольным эффектом Джаредом. Возвращаться на работу совершенно не хотелось, после того как всю неделю оставалась допоздна, а иногда и приходила раньше всех, можно было позволить себе сбежать в пятницу немного раньше.

– Да не смотри ты на меня так! – воскликнула Бэйтман. Джей внимательно изучал ее, открыв дверь Toyota, пока ждал, когда же она закончит разговор, и от его взгляда становилось как-то совсем неловко, будто ты букашка, осознающая, что на тебя смотрят сквозь увеличительное стекло. Как в том романе Стивена Кинга, где корова сыграла в инсталляцию с выставки Дэмьена Херста. – Сам же говорил о свободной форме одежды.

– Не в этом дело… – сказал он отстраненным тоном, так, будто еще не до конца вернулся из собственных размышлений, а затем улыбнулся и добавил: – Темная сторона, Патти? Серьезно?

– Да разве могло быть иначе? – вспылила девушка. – После того как этот недомерок Кайло убил моего любимого Хана, разве мне осталось что-то еще, кроме как перейти на темную сторону?

Патти сложила руки на груди, поверх указующего перста Дарта Вейдера, и нахмурилась.

– Спасибо, Бэйтман, – проворчал Джаред.

– Черт, прости Джей, – опомнилась девушка.

– А я-то думал, что только мой брат не в состоянии держать язык за зубами. Таким спойлерам, как вы двое, надо вообще запретить ходить на допремьерные показы.

– Если тебя это утешит, то фильм получился так себе, – попыталась оправдаться Патти. Опять. После того телефонного разговора, к которому ее буквально принудила Уильямс. Патриция до того момента никогда не замечала за подругой такого таланта и целенаправленности, как оказалось, зря она ее недооценивала. Ее насилие над мозгом стоило бы внести в список запрещенных военных приемов и пыток. – Твой автомобиль – одна сплошная пытка, – проворчала она. – Не поможешь?

– Ты просто невероятна. От искреннего раскаяния до возмущения и претензий за полсекунды, – рассмеялся Джей и забрал ее сумку, помогая Патриции подняться на высокую подножку внедорожника. – Только не говори, что здесь у тебя расчлененные трупы врагов. – Он схватил сумку обеими руками, притворяясь, будто та своим весом тянет его к земле. – Знаешь, я бы не хотел проходить по самому скандальному криминальному делу века свидетелем или соучастником.

– Сказал парень с триадами на руках, – хмыкнула Патти, наблюдая за тем, как Джей забросил ее вещи на заднее сидение и легко запрыгнул на водительское место. – Ты гребаный японский мафиози, Джаред Лето. А судя по авто, которое водишь, еще и маньяк с хижиной в лесу. Так что не тебе меня судить.

– Всегда мечтал сыграть последнего самурая, но роль почему-то отдали Тому Крузу, – мужчина тяжело вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, преодолевая надуманные душевные терзания.

– Наверное, все дело в том, что он не крадет посреди бела дня хрупких и беззащитных женщин.

Джаред лишь на мгновение отвлекся от дороги, чтобы одарить Патрицию выразительным скептическим взглядом.

– Ну да, – нехотя согласилась она, – возможно, не совсем беззащитных. Но бокс, знаешь ли, помогает справляться со стрессом и подавленной агрессией, так мне психоаналитик Дженси сказала. Знаешь… наверное, что-то в это есть.

– Если ты до сих пор не убила малышку Манро, то, наверное, действует. – Патти двинула его в плечо, не сильно, так, как учили на тренировках, зря, что ли, пропадать наставлениям. – Эй, я же за рулем, Бэйтман, моя целостность и сохранность в твоих же интересах.

– Кстати, За Рулем, куда мы едем? А то у меня закрадываются подозрения, что неспроста мы только что проехали Санта-Монику и уезжаем все дальше за город.

– Трепещи и бойся, – прошептал он заговорщицки и включил музыку, в первых же аккордах которой Патти безошибочно узнала «цеппелинов», и уже менее загадочным тоном добавил: – Или можешь просто наслаждаться открывающимися видами.

Патти закинула ноги на приборную панель «тойоты» и, открыв свое окно, решила последовать совету Джея. Если Лето и не устраивало такое обхождение с его любимым авто, он ничего не сказал, лишь добавил громкости, чтобы компенсировать разгерметизацию салона, а Бэйтман справедливо считала, что такому фермерскому авто и его вредному водителю именно такое обхождение и годится. Вскоре она действительно расслабилась, и эффект был намного лучше, чем после изнурительных тренировок. Отсутствие разговоров не создавало никаких неудобств, а их обоюдные попытки подпевать Роберту Планту свелись на нет по обоюдному негласному согласию. Когда Джаред припарковал авто у одного из съездов к побережью, Патти даже разочарованно вздохнула, так хотелось продолжить это путешествие в никуда и так не хотелось говорить, они ведь только отсрочили тот неприятный разговор, которым должно все закончиться.

– Лето, а ты в курсе, что коктейль из креветок так называется, потому что там есть такие маленькие морские жители, которые не являются водорослями?

– А зачем, думаешь, мы сюда приехали? За лучшим креветочным коктейлем во всей Калифорнии. Признаюсь строго по секрету: я читер, и иногда позволяю себе что-то, кроме травы.

Лучшие блюда из морепродуктов во всей Калифорнии готовились в какой-то почти разваливающейся лачуге на берегу океана у безымянного съезда с трассы. Обычно, в фильмах ужасов такие рисковые предприятия заканчиваются плохо, обычно, съедают людей, повернувших не туда. Но, несмотря на первую снобистскую оценку, Патти не могла отрицать очарования этого места. Пляж, волны, закат… и действительно божественная кухня. Все это можно было бы назвать верхом романтики, но романтика в случае Патриции вызывала только тревогу, а здесь она чувствовала себя спокойно и умиротворенно, если не считать маленького зловредного червячка.

– Джей, я не хочу быть бессердечной сукой, которая портит момент и заводит неприятные разговоры, но мы ведь приехали сюда, чтобы поговорить. У меня в последнее время и так чертова туча проблем и слишком много неразрешенных вопросов, не хочу, чтобы…

– Знаешь, а ведь у меня в последнее время тоже не все гладко. Опять суд и эти чертовы адвокаты, – вмешался Лето, потирая виски, и Патти впервые заметила, насколько он вымотан.

– Если тебя это утешит, то я целиком и полностью солидарна с твоим мнением о Тейлор Свифт.

– Еще бы, – улыбнулся мужчина, – оно целиком и полностью в духе старой Патриции Бэйтман с черными волосами и анхом.

– Оно целиком и полностью в духе любой Патриции Бэйтман, – возразила девушка, раздражаясь, – просто сейчас я редко позволяю говорить что-то подобное вслух. Иногда правду можно обличить в менее колкие выражения.

– Прости, Патти, я не имел в виду… черт, я точно так же устал, как и ты, и просто решил, что нам обоим не помешает отдохнуть и расслабиться, оставив весь этот гребаный багаж в ЛА.

– В таком случае, Джаред, я очень рада, что мы сейчас где-то посредине нигде, – улыбнулась она в ответ, беря мужчину под руку.


	17. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка и картинки: http://bit.ly/29DLWas

– Оставь его в покое, бро, пока не стошнило бедолагу.

Джаред отвлекся от занятия, которое сожрало последние четверть часа в его обычно напряженном графике. Вот так всегда, только возникает вопрос, решение которого хочется отложить до лучших времен, а то и вовсе пустить на самотек, находится и время и место, чтобы в полной тишине и одиночестве отдаться раздумьям по поводу. Обычно безумное предпраздничное время выдалось на удивление спокойным, точно всех его бизнес-партнеров на пару с прессой замело снегом где-то в Колорадо, куда он, собственно, и собирался отправиться на Рождество, только теперь Джей был не вполне уверен. «Не вполне уверен», – новое выражение в его лексиконе, которое появилось сравнительно недавно. До появления в его жизни Патриции Бэйтман он был вполне уверен в своих планах, действиях, чувствах и поступках. А сейчас… сейчас он сидел на диване, крутя в руках телефон, и не знал, что ему делать с СМС от Робин, ее прощальным предпраздничным подарком.

Мужчина поднял отсутствующий взгляд на брата, не вполне понимая, о чем тот говорил. С той самой вечеринки, после которой на плохое самочувствие жаловались все (и уж не это ли показатель хорошей вечеринки?), прошло достаточно времени, чтобы даже не вспоминать о приступах тошноты, головной боли и обезвоживания, на которые жаловался Шеннон.

– Телефон, Джей, – подсказал Лето-старший, – просто положи его на столик. А потом можешь рассказать о своих душевных терзаниях подробнее. Первые двадцать минут бесплатно, а потом все по тарифам лучших местных психоаналитиков.

Шенн улыбнулся и развалился на диване, закинув ноги на стеклянный столик. Он сделал большой глоток из безмерной чашки, которая больше походила на кофейник, и отставил ее на подлокотник. Джаред был бы сейчас последней задницей, если бы сказал ему о стоимости химчистки и дивана, и ковра, если хрупкая конструкция навернется, а потом еще и напомнил о том, что столик тоже недавно протирали, и из уважения к труду наемных работников Шеннон мог бы вести себя чуть более прилично, чем в таверне. Джаред не хотел быть полной задницей хотя бы потому, что брат, несмотря на все подколы, искренне беспокоился о нем.

– Робби написала, что переживает, что оставила Патти на Рождество и свалила в Германию.

– Да, – протянул Шенн задумчиво, покручивая несуществующий ус, – все очень сложно, мой друг. – Все настолько сложно, что вы, кажется, даже разговаривать нормально разучились. На латыни это называется втюриус по самые ушиус, Джаред, – с видом знатока заметил он.

– Сразу видно, что образование твое посредственное, братец, – хмыкнул Джей, – с такой латынью ничего хорошего не вызовешь.

– Кроме брата на искренний разговор. Ладно, давай свой телефон, Ше быстро все решит.

– Если перестанет говорить о себе в третьем лице, – усмехнулся Джаред и прозевал, как его телефон умыкнули прямо у него из-под носа.

Обычно безумное предпраздничное время выдалось вдвое безумнее, и Патриция буквально забаррикадировалась у себя в офисе от непутевой ассистентки, сотрудников, охваченных рождественской лихорадкой, и целой кучи приглашений на вечеринки, которые надо было вежливо отклонить. Корреспонденцию на свой страх и риск она оставила на Минни Манро, в последние две недели голова была забита совершенно другими заботами и проблемами, Патриция едва справлялась со своей колонкой и прямыми обязанностями. Вот и сейчас, заткнув уши наушниками, она пыталась искать утешение в старой музыке времен, когда все проблемы можно было решить затяжкой косяка или понюшкой кокса, а за нарушение дедлайнов никто не вцепился бы в горло.

– Джей? – голос ее звучал одновременно удивленно и обрадовано.

Она не рассчитывала на столь приятный звонок. После их прогулки по побережью с запретными невеганскими блюдами они взяли друг от друга перерыв, как решила Патти, чтобы возобновить неприятный разговор, когда оба будут в состоянии дать друг другу что-то, кроме усталости. С одной стороны, Патти не рассчитывала, что Джаред позвонит так быстро, а с другой, ей стало чертовски недоставать его безумия.

В голове Шеннона же в этот момент не происходило никакой сложной борьбы противоречий, он был просто рад тому, что услышал в ее голосе. Патриция Бэйтман была рада услышать его непутевого братца.

– А вот и не угадала, моя почему-то все еще не жена.

– Созрел, наконец, сделать из меня приличную женщину, все еще не муж? – спросила она строго, откинувшись на спинку стула и наслаждаясь неловкой паузой на том конце связи, которая спустя несколько секунд взорвалась диким хохотом Джареда, немного безумным, как у его героя, наверное, тот все еще блуждает где-то на задворках сознания мужчины, и она тому не в самую последнюю очередь виной.

– Можно и так сказать, – заговорил, наконец, Шенн, – нам тут одна птичка на хвосте принесла, что ты остаешься на праздники одна-одинешенька. А ведь Рождество – семейный праздник, и его надо встречать с мужем и его родственниками, даже несмотря на то что некоторые из них ржут, как гиены.

– Ох уж эта птичка, – хмыкнула Патти. – Обязательно напомни мне накрутить ей хвост, когда она вернется в теплые края из Германии.

– Гонца не бьют, – вмешался Джаред, подтвердив тем самым, что у них там происходит конференция. – Так что, Патти, махнешь с нами в Колорадо?

– И морозить жопу на этом гребаном Северном полюсе? – встрепенулась Патти. – Это еще хуже Германии. Ребята, я же не Беар Гриллз, в самом деле.

– Северный полюс? – встрял Шенн. – Сколько, говоришь, у тебя по географии было? И это у меня плохое образование, – шпилька в адрес младшего брата.

– Дорогой соскочивший с темы муж, – улыбнулась девушка, – для меня любая точка земного шара, где выпадает снег, уже Северный полюс. Был у меня неприятный и экстремальный опыт знакомства с некими горными вершинами, больше я зимой туда ни ногой. Я дальше Калифорнии и носа не высуну, пока там гребаный мороз и белые ходоки.

– Мы можем что-то придумать, скорректировать планы, – вмешался в бурный поток признаний в любви зимнему времени Шеннон, пока за белыми ходоками не появились одичалые и прочий сброд из мира за стеной.

Патти не смогла разобрать, что происходило у братьев Лето, только какое-то приглушенное мычание, будто они там или играли в пантомиму, либо вспомнили детство и начали выяснять, кто из них прав посредством скручивания в бараний рог. Дабы прекратить, что бы там ни происходило, она вмешалась в процесс, робко заметив:

– Ребята, не стоит беспокоиться, у меня есть планы.

Рука ее лежала на конверте с билетами в Сан-Франциско и обратно. Рождество действительно надо встречать с близкими, и она каждый год заблаговременно, за полгода до праздников, перестраховывалась на случай конца света, наверное, и покупала себе небольшой отпуск там, где все проблемы Города Ангелов отходили на второй план, становились жалкими и ничтожными.

–Что значит планы? – возмутился Шенн. – Патриция Бэйтман, ты меня очень сильно разочаровываешь. И Санту, – исправился немного погодя, – и Джареда.

– Санту я целый год разочаровывала, мне и так ничего не светит от этого пузатого парня. А вот за Джея, да, обидно, – улыбнулась девушка. – Но я обязательно пришлю ему подарочек под елочку, если вы дадите адрес отеля.

– Я бы предпочел получить его лично в руки от рождественского эльфа, Патриция, – тоном обиженного ребенка проворчал Лето-младший. – Вот придешь ко мне на вечеринку по поводу дня рождения, тогда и сочтемся. И даже не смей говорить, что у тебя какие-то планы.

– Ради такого события обещаю торжественно послать их на… – Патти запнулась, подумав, что Санте сквернословие не пришлось бы по духу, и, смеясь, добавила: – Обещаю притащить к тебе на вечеринку самого остроухого помощника Санты на всю Лапландию.

– Ну не идиоты, – умилился Шеннон дружному смеху Патриции и Джареда.

 

 

Конечно, Робин уже видела снег. В Нью-Йорке или в Чикаго, когда ездила к родителям на Рождество. Но здесь, в Берлине, снег казался ей особенно снежным. Снежный снег. Это глупое выражение, и она отлично знала, что если скажет Тому о том, какой у них в Германии особенный снег, тот просто покрутит пальцем у виска.

Они шли рядом, и Уильямс прижималась к мужчине все сильнее, крепко цепляясь за его руку. Обычно именно так поступают маленькие дети, которые только начинают делать первые шаги.

– Все хорошо? – Влашиха приобнял Робби за плечи и улыбнулся. На самом деле, он уже спрашивал об этом минут пятнадцать назад.

– Том! – девушка закатила глаза. – Рядом с тобой не может быть плохо...

Она остановилась и чмокнула своего слишком беспокойного немца в губы в тот момент, когда другой немец, проходивший мимо, окинул Робин полным восхищения взглядом. Заметив это, Уильямс наконец перестала волноваться о том, что выглядит во всей этой теплой одежде на размер больше, и кокетливо улыбнулась незнакомцу, который, похоже, окончательно растерялся.

– Почему ты так улыбаешься? – спросил Томас, натягивая забавную шапку Санты на голову Робин.

– О, смотри, какие печеньки!.. – пропустив его вопрос мимо ушей, Робби дернула мужчину за руку и потащила к палатке со сладостями.

Рождественская ярмарка в Берлине всегда очень нравилась детям, и Том не ошибся, сделав ставку на внутреннего ребенка Робин Уильямс. Она бегала от палатки к палатке, скупая все, что ей казалось необходимым, а он оплачивал все это, ощущая себя в этот момент почти женатым человеком.

Сама же Робби была почти в восторге от всего, что происходило вокруг. Мигающие рождественские огоньки, аромат глинтвейна (после нескольких бокалов которого, кстати, она стала просто в восторге от Берлина в канун Рождества, просто в восторге, без «почти») и даже недовольное ворчание фрау, которых она то и дело задевала в толпе, казалось ей Божьим благословением.

Было еще кое-что. Она даже не представляла себе, насколько соскучилась по Тому. Ей хотелось наброситься на него и обнимать, пока тот не начнет задыхаться от ее ласк, но даже в этом случае она вряд ли смогла бы отпустить его. Именно поэтому она так сильно сжимала ладонь мужчины, а всякий раз, когда молодые девушки, которые узнавали Тома в толпе, просили сделать совместное фото, начинала закипать от злости и ревности. Что было особенно глупо после того, как за несколько дней до ее приезда Влашиха был довольно откровенным на интервью, которое видела вся Германия. А она успела пересмотреть это интервью в записи сто тысяч раз и даже расплакалась прямо в примерочной одного из бутиков, где они с Патти покупали для нее зимний гардероб в поездку. Хорошо, что девушки-консультанты наливали им обеим в тот день не слишком много шампанского. В противном случае, они ревели бы вместе. Робин от распирающих ее грудную клетку чувств к Тому, а Патриция от смеха над Робин и ее попытками быть менее сентиментальной.

Вернувшись в уютную мансарду Тома в Кройцберге уже глубоко за полночь, Робби швырнула в прихожей все свои пакеты с покупками и скинула меховые ботинки.

– Такое клевое место! – восторженно пролепетала она, подбежав к окну. – И все эти граффити на стенах. Ты давно живешь в этом районе?

– Довольно давно, – ответил мужчина, закончив возиться с дверью и пакетами, которые на него повесила Роббс.

– Мне очень нравится! – продолжала она с улыбкой. – Может, ты скрытый неформал или типа того?

Влашиха расстегнул куртку и усмехнулся. Затем он подошел ближе и обнял Робин со спины, прижимаясь к ней всем телом. Волосы ее благоухали, как букет магнолий. И он все еще до конца не верил, что эта женщина здесь. Стоит возле окна в его квартире и болтает без остановки.

– Если бы я знала, что здесь так прикольно, то приехала бы раньше, – Робин перехватила его ладонь, которая медленно скользнула ей под толстовку, и рассмеялась: – Эй, у тебя руки холодные!..

 

 

– Значит, в каком-то роде, ты музыкант? – шепотом переспросила Робин, прогоняя сон, который настойчиво пытался утащить ее в свое царство. Она лежала рядом с Томом, а тот нежно поглаживал ее по волосам и рассказывал что-то о своей жизни. На самом деле, они разговаривали уже несколько часов, прерываясь лишь на то, чтобы как следует вспотеть друг под другом.

– Угу, – хмыкнул мужчина, прикрыв глаза. Робин приподнялась и нежно коснулась губами подбородка Томаса. Он улыбнулся, веки его дрогнули.

Здесь, в его квартире, и он сам казался Робби совсем другим. Девушка смотрела на его лицо, которое в приглушенном свете маленькой лампы, становилось еще привлекательнее и загадочнее. Его скулы и подбородок, мягкие губы, то, как он дышит, проваливаясь в сон... Если бы она умела рисовать, то именно сейчас схватила бы карандаш, чтобы навсегда запечатлеть на бумаге его таким, каким он был сейчас.

Бесшумно подобрав с пола рубашку Томаса, Робин накинула ее на свои обнаженные плечи и села на кровати. Она подобрала под себя ноги и тихо вздохнула. Том уснул. Он спал, и ей не хотелось, чтобы он просыпался сейчас. Вокруг был чужой город, чужая страна и одна маленькая мансарда, где рядом с ней лежал мужчина, встреча с которым изменила все. И теперь она чувствовала это острее. Осторожно опустив голову на подушку, Робби прошептала:

– Я люблю тебя...

Том по-прежнему спал.

– Хорошо, что ты не слышал, – тихо усмехнулась девушка и натянула одеяло до подбородка. Она осторожно повернулась на бок и сама не заметила того, как забылась в объятиях Морфея, едва опустив ресницы.

 

 

В аэропорту Патрицию встретили все ее мужчины. Том и Чарльз подхватили вещи, а Олли повис у нее на руках, не давая и шагу ступить. Он смело наступил на ее «конверсы» (вольность, которую Бэйтман не позволяла ни одному мужчине, кроме обворожительного четырехлетнего мальчугана) и, обняв за талию, не отпускал до самого такси, заставляя Патрицию вальсировать через весь зал ожидания с ношей намного превышающей по весу ее багаж. С бесценной ношей. Она взлохматила его выгоревшие на калифорнийском солнце почти до меди кудри и открыла дверцу авто, пропуская вперед. Ей казалось, все прошло как нельзя лучше, и никто не заметил, насколько она устала, а если и были какие-то подозрения, то они все были списаны на перелет.

– Ты выглядишь истощенной, Пи, все в порядке? – шепотом спросил Чарльз, положив руку ей на плечо. Она обернулась, растерянно хлопая ресницами. Только подумала, что отделалась ото всех, как вот тебе. – Мы очень обеспокоены, дорогая.

– Все отлично, Чарли, – Патриция устало улыбнулась, надеясь прекратить на этом вмешательство.

– Хорошо, что ты не училась в моей школе, мне было бы очень сложно сказать такой хорошенькой девчушке, что у нее совершенно отсутствует актерский талант.

– И как только Терри Ричардсон решился тебя снимать. У него появилась какая-то новая фишка, и теперь он переключил внимание на погребенных работой дистрофятин? – подключился к разговору Том, эстетический идеал женщины которого всегда нездорово клонился к рубенсовским пышкам. Тем удивительнее, что в стране, страдающей ожирением едва ли меньше, чем депрессией, он нашел себе вторую половинку в атлетичном Чарльзе Прескоте, любителе Уорхола и его истощенных «спидами» муз.

Патриция Бэйтман даже возмутиться не успела, не то что возразить что-то против наглых обвинений в собственный адрес, как из машины выглянул Оливер и, недовольно скрестив руки на груди и буравя взрослых не менее взрослым недовольным взглядом, изрек:

– Трогаем!

На этот раз Патти даже не попыталась подобрать отвисшую челюсть, она только переводила ошарашенный взгляд с мальчика на его родителей.

– На выходные мы немного перебрали со старыми вестернами, – признался Том.

– И теперь Олли хочет стать Клинтом Иствудом? – поинтересовалась девушка, изогнув бровь.

– Нет, я хочу стать Бэтменом! – заявил мальчишка так уверенно, словно вопрос стоял только в искренности его желания.

Патти улыбнулась. Несколько сотен километров от ЛА, а казалось, что это совершенно другая вселенная. В некотором роде, так оно и было, здесь, в Сан-Франциско, она могла позволить себе другую жизнь среди людей, которые стали больше, чем родными. С оглядкой на так и не возобновившиеся отношения с родителями, с семьей в целом, эти трое были для нее чем-то совершенно иным. Они были по-настоящему близкими, несмотря на редкие встречи и преодолеваемое расстояние. А Оливер (как же быстро он рос!) каждый раз заставлял ее вспоминать обо всем хорошем, что есть в людях. Маленький мечтатель, он вдохновлял, заставлял ее вновь точно так же безоговорочно мечтать и верить в исполнение самых невероятных желаний.

– Ты обязательно будешь тем, кем захочешь, – сказала она с улыбкой и поцеловала его в лоб.

Олли смешно нахмурился. Будущий Бэтмен не мог поступить иначе. Бэтмены не улыбаются и не принимают ласк всяких сентиментальных барышень в беде.

– Когда уже этот почтовый дилижанс доставит нас на Роб-Хилл? – старательно выговаривая каждое слово, спросил он.

– Как только миста назовет извозчику адрес, – ответил таксист и, лихо заломив кепку, подмигнул и улыбнулся ребенку.

«Дилижанс?» – одними губами переспросила Патриция. Она была удивлена и горда одновременно. Если так пойдет дальше, то малец заговорит и мертвого, а потом, благодаря своему папе, обойдет все пробы в городе и начнет зарабатывать покруче ее самой. Пожалуй, зарабатывая миллионы на актерской карьере, супергероями еще не становились. Пока взрослые разыгрывали пантомиму, Оливер не растерялся и назвал «извозчику» адрес.

Чарли и Том занимали один из домов почти на самой верхушке Роб-Хилл. Не самое скромное жилище для двух преподавателей, но Чарли давал мастер-классы и частные уроки далеко не бедным студентам, имена его учеников были слишком известны широкой общественности, чтобы упоминать их среди достижений в CV, и тем не менее, служили ему отличной рекламой, а Том был всего лишь одним из самых дорогих художников на Западном побережье. Свои занятия в институте они снисходительно называли благотворительностью и каждый год грозились покончить с этой «неблагодарной публикой». Но, поворчав немного, как старая супружеская пара пенсионного возраста, они все равно возвращались к преподаванию в новом семестре.

Если бы не эта их странная привязанность к академическим студиям и вечная надежда найти в новом потоке молодых и одаренных, которым они могут помочь (еще одна благотворительность), Патриции Бэйтман не посчастливилось бы писать диплом под руководством Тома Бирли, а вместе с прекрасным наставником обрести еще и «родителя», который, несмотря на то что часто отвешивал воспитательные подзатыльники и еще чаще давал советы, от которых молодая Бэйтман приходила в ярость (как, например, предложение перестать мучить волосы «черным №1» и вернуться к натуральному блонду), всегда уважал ее мнение и поддерживал все важные решения. В отличие от четы Бэйтман.

– Домой! Распаковывать подарки! – обрадовался Олли, только такси подъехало к дому, выгодно выделявшемуся среди череды белых и небесно-голубых особняков. Фасад цвета бургундского вина всегда напоминал Патти библиотеку особняка ее деда, единственное место во всем этом угрюмом огромном доме-монстре, в котором она могла прятаться ото всех бед. Ее безопасном месте.

Патти едва успела схватить мальчика за шиворот, прежде чем он, открыв дверь авто, не вырвался на проезжую часть. Мимо прогрохотал трамвай, тот самый, на подножку которого она смеясь запрыгивала вместе с шумной компанией своих сокурсников и ехала прямо к пристани, к океану. Который не был таким солнечно-лазурным даже в Лос-Анджелесе.

– Подарки? – переспросил Чарльз. – А кто сказал, что Санта дарит подарки непослушным мальчикам?

– Но как же?.. – мальчик повернулся к Патриции, смотря на нее своими нереально большими голубыми глазами.

– Я здесь совершенно не при чем, дорогой, – Бэйтман подхватила воспитательный тон, – вот завтра и узнаем, что Санта кладет в носки таким маленьким сорванцам, – но не сдержалась и раскололась под умильным взглядом ребенка, улыбнувшись мальчугану и ущипнув его за нос.

– Предлагаю продолжить дискуссию за ужином, господа и дама, – Том открыл дверь, приглашая всех внутрь. – Не хочу себя перехвалить, но перепелка с чечевицей удалась на славу.

– А… мы точно не ошиблись адресом? – Патти демонстративно вышла за дверь, посмотрела на номер дома, зашла и вновь покосилась на шедевр живописи, который украшал коридор. – Что это такое, Том? Что за плесень на серой стене? Никогда бы не заподозрила тебя в любви к Ротко, а уж тем более к его неудачливым последователям.

Чарльз картинно вздохнул и закатил глаза. Эта тема всплывала в их доме не первый раз и уже опостылела бедолаге вконец.

– Пойду подогрею перепелку, дорогой, – он чмокнул Тома в щеку и увел за собой Олли, который кричал, что готов съесть слона.

Патриция продолжала смотреть на мужчину в ожидании разумных объяснений.

– Долгая история, рассказывая которую, я каждый раз чувствую, как мое самоуважение стремительно падает.

Такую историю Бэйтман просто не могла упустить, и мужчине пришлось рассказать о том, как сложно жить по соседству с деканом, когда дипломный проект его сына стал подарком любимому преподавателю. Девушка смеялась от души, вытирая слезы, пока бывший преподаватель распекал ее злорадство.

– Лучше б уж мое полотно повесил, – хмыкнула девушка.

– Да, тогда бы ноги декана не было бы в нашем доме, – подхватил идею Чарли.

– Хорошие были деньки, – согласилась Патти, вспоминая о своем скандальном прошлом.

После ужина Патти, невзирая на общие возражения, вызвалась мыть посуду. Если опираясь о раковину, она еще могла принести пользу, то в спальне Олли от нее не было бы никакого толку. Вместо сказки мальчику пришлось бы засыпать под мирное сопение взрослой тети, развалившейся у него на кровати. Том и Чарльз обещали, что вернутся с бутылкой вина, чтобы скрасить ее общественные работы, как только угомонят маленького непоседу, и Бэйтман оставалось только надеяться, что дело закончится бокалом-другим, а не сеансом психоанализа с выяснением всех обстоятельств ее упаднического настроения.

– Что слушаешь? – первым на кухню вернулся Чарли.

Бэйтман никак не отреагировала, продолжая вполголоса подпевать играющей в наушниках музыке, пока внезапно не услышала ее из динамиков заткнутого в задний карман джинсов «блэкберри». Мужчина виртуозно выдернул наушники из разъема и довольно долго вслушивался в песню.

– Сильно, – выдал он, когда песня закончилась.

– Да, – согласилась Патти, – вот умеете вы за живое зацепить… Неужели для того чтобы мужик стал таким понимающим, ему обязательно надо трахнуть другого мужика?

– Это только что были обвинения в наш адрес? – Том появился с бутылкой вина как раз вовремя. – А ведь я был прав, нашу Пи гложат дела амурные. Опять какого-то мудака подцепила, да, детка?

– Нет, кажется, в этот раз я за мудака, – вздохнула девушка и поняла, что без объяснений кухню вряд ли покинет.

 

 

Бар небольшого горного отеля был полон людей. И, хотя подъемник уже не работал, народу набивалось все больше, заснеженные, мокрые, разгоряченные экстремальным спуском в сумерках, небольшие группы народа вваливались в зал, заказывали горячительные напитки, шумно и весело что-то обсуждали. Братья Лето уже давно устроились за барной стойкой: Джей с чаем, Шенн с уже которым бокалом виски – каждый грелся по-своему. И, глядя на несчастных опоздавших и обледеневших на чертовом холоде, Шеннон благодарил судьбу за то, что упрямый брат, в конце концов, сдался и решил перенести покорение более высоких вершин на следующие дни их увлекательного отдыха. Они последними успели запрыгнуть на подъемник и спуститься без приключений.

По правде сказать, первоначальное бодрое настроение Шеннона сейчас куда-то испарилось. Лето надеялся, что они едут действительно отдыхать, расслабиться после судебных тяжб, концертов и работы в студии, но, похоже, брат был все так же твердо настроен угробить себя. Как не одним, так другим способом. С таким настроем Шенн бы с большим удовольствием остался дома и, развалившись на диване за просмотром какой-то рождественской мути, объедался маминой стряпней, периодически отгребая подзатыльники за то, что не выполняет и половины ее указаний.

Но заикнуться об этом он не мог, потому что все опять свелось бы к Патриции Бэйтман, которая вежливо отклонила их предложение ради планов с известно кем. Майкл Фассбендер стал каким-то гребаным табу, все прекрасно понимали, почему Джаред в очередной раз превратился в психа, но назвать причину было равносильно тому, чтобы вызвать у него обострение. Не Фассбендер, а гребаный Волан-де-Морт. Шеннон наблюдал за тем, как брат пьет травяной чай с такой пресной рожей, что лучше бы он выпил несколько бокалов виски и отправился спать, как младенец.

– Альпийская смесь?

Рядом с ними уселась миниатюрная блондинка и нагло сунула свой курносый носик Джареду в чай. Кажется, они уже виделись на спуске, и она тогда точно так же беззастенчиво пыталась влезть в их разговор. Хотя Шеннону пришлось признать, что сейчас и разговор у них не клеился. Джей повернулся к девушке и одарил ее той самой улыбкой, от которой фанатки сползают на пол, если их вовремя не словить по дороге вниз. Она забрала приготовленный барменом заказ, подмигнула ему и сказала:

– Мы с подругой заняли столик в углу зала, если хотите…

Джаред хотел было тут же встать за девушкой, но брат осадил его за плечо.

– Ты чего творишь? – прошипел Шенн недовольно и сам себя тут же возненавидел за то, что ведет себя, как гребаный ханжа. Не ему рассказывать святому Джареду Лето о том, как плохо цеплять девушек в барах отелей.

– А что? – возмутился Джей. – Разве мы не отдыхать сюда приехали? У нее есть подруга, так что без партии ты не останешься.

– Как же ты обо мне заботишься, бро, – усмехнулся мужчина, ему совершенно не нравился настрой брата. Он был зол, раздражен, обижен и способен натворить такого, о чем потом трижды пожалеет, просто себе же на зло. И речь совершенно не о сексе на одну ночь. – О себе бы побеспокоился…

– Чем сейчас и занимаюсь, – поворчал Джаред. – А то ведь у всех остальных в последнее время одна забота – Патриция Бэйтман. Заебало!

– Заметь, я даже и не упоминал ее, Джей, – примирительно подняв руки, заметил Ше. – Заебало, так заебало. Иди и трахни уже кого-то, а то совсем озверел.

– Я ненавижу ее! Ненавижу все эти гребаные игры в чувства. Ненавижу быть использованным. Черт побери, о чем я вообще думал? Она же долбанная журналистка. Из Hollywood Reporter! Просто очередная любительница красивой жизни, которая подняла свою блядскую самооценку за счет очередной звезды. Ненавижу!

– Ты уже закончил? – поинтересовался Шеннон, когда Джаред замолчал, переводя дух.

Гнев брата не означал ничего, кроме того что он был чертовски обижен и нашел себе оправдание в том, что сам же и придумал. Шеннон тоже мало понимал в том, что творит Патриция Бэйтман, но он прекрасно знал тот тип девушек, которые хотят заявить о себе за счет тех, с кем спят, и она была определенно другого толка. И Джаред знал об этом, но сейчас ему было легче ненавидеть ее.

– Да иди ты! – бросил Джей напоследок и направился к столику в углу зала.

 

 

– Почему мы не можем просто побыть вдвоем? – Робин наклонилась к зеркалу и поправила сережку.

Она собиралась слишком долго, ведь здесь у нее не было стилистов, которые готовили девушку к выходу за полчаса. Но старания ее определено были не напрасны. Последний раз проведя по губам кроваво-красной помадой от MAC, Уильямс улыбнулась своему отражению в зеркале ванной комнаты и вышла.

В гостиной ее уже дождался Том. Мужчина сидел на диване и с совершенно рассеянным видом рассматривал что-то на экране своего «айфона».

– Ну, как я выгляжу?.. – нарочито эротично прошептала Робин, заставив Томаса обернуться.

До этого дня он видел много красивых девушек, но теперь как будто изменилось все. Робби стояла перед ним в атласном черном платье, которое плотно облегало ее аппетитную фигуру и улыбалась так, как умела улыбаться только она. Ее блестящие волосы спадали на плечи крупными аккуратными локонами, до которых так и хотелось дотронуться, чтобы ощутить их мягкость кожей. Она вся, от макушки до пяток, в эту самую минуту казалась ему самым прекрасным созданием этого мира. Созданием, которое оставалось на ночь в его квартире.

– Ты прекрасна, – наконец, произнес Том, пытаясь скрыть, как на самом деле он восхищен.

Запрокинув голову, Роббс рассмеялась. И в этот момент перед ним вновь была девочка из Санта-Моники, которая бегает по улицам в резиновых тапочках и шортах. Том улыбнулся и подошел ближе. Ему всегда нравился ее смех, хотя кто-то со стороны мог бы подумать, что Робин «ржет, как лошадь», слишком уж громко она выражала свою радость. Но Влашиха любил этот смех. Из раза в раз он находил ее смех лучшим смехом, который когда-либо слышал.

– Ладно, надеюсь, эти «важные люди», с которыми мы ужинаем, оценят мое платье, – обвивая шею Тома руками, пробормотала Робин. – Бэйтман так долго орала на кого-то по телефону, чтобы получить его для меня.

– Она прекрасная подруга, – Влашиха поцеловал девушку в обнаженное плечо и добавил: – Нам пора.

– Ты так и не скажешь, кто твои друзья, к которым мы едем? – девушка хитро прищурилась, вцепившись в ладонь Томаса. – Это же не обычный ужин, это Рождество! Они должны быть...

– Они тебе понравятся, обещаю, – перебил ее Влашиха. Улыбаясь, он осторожно набросил на плечи Робби белоснежный полушубок.

– Милый район, – прошептала Робин, вылезая из такси. Они ехали довольно долго и теперь, когда перед ее взором предстал частный дом внушительных размеров, девушка почувствовала какое-то странное волнение. – Твои друзья здесь живут?

Том выглядел так, будто язык проглотил. Он рассчитался с таксистом, пожелал ему весело Рождества и, взяв Уильямс за руку, буквально затащил на крыльцо. Все это он проделал молча.

– Эй, Том, что с тобой?.. – нервно хихикнув, спросила девушка.

– Милая, прости меня, ладно? – с улыбкой пробормотал Влашиха и открыл дверь своим ключом.

Прежде чем Робин осознала весь масштаб катастрофы, как только дверь распахнулась им на встречу вышла пожилая фрау приятных округлостей. На женщине было платье цвета марсалы и ее светлые волосы, собранные в тугой хвост, выглядели просто потрясающе. Они были длинными и густыми, как у испанки, которая целыми днями втирает в свою башку оливковое масло. Большие голубые глаза этой красивой дамы блестели. И эти глаза... Они были так похожи на...

– Сынок, дорогой, ну наконец-то! – женщина обняла Тома и поцеловала в щеку. – Долго же вы добирались! Твой отец уже начал переживать. Ты же знаешь, какой он...

В эту секунду все сомнения Робби исчезли. И если еще несколько минут назад она думала, что это какая-то тупая шутка, сейчас ей все было предельно ясно: Томас привел ее на рождественский ужин в дом своих родителей. Ей очень хотелось бы громко рассмеяться и сказать, что это могло произойти с кем угодно, корме нее, но совершенный шок от происходящего едва не заставил Уильямс сорваться с места и сбежать.

– А ты Робин, верно? – мать Тома приветливо улыбнулась. – Меня зовут Инке. Очень приятно познакомиться с тобой. Какая же ты красавица!

Краснея, бледнея и дрожа от волнения, Робби улыбнулась в ответ и тихо произнесла:

– Мне тоже приятно, – она перевела на Тома взгляд полный ужаса и вновь заговорила с его матерью: – Скажите, для меня одной наше знакомство стало сюрпризом?..

– Прости меня, Робин, – Том принялся помогать девушке снять шубку. – Но таков был план.

План?! План, блядь?! Робин только смущенно опустила глаза и прошла в гостиную вслед за Инке. Она озиралась по сторонам, но, кажется, вообще ничего не замечала.

– У вас очень красивый дом, – пытаясь улыбнуться, пробормотала Уильямс.

– Спасибо, – Инке по-доброму рассмеялась. – Я люблю этот дом. Живу здесь так долго, что не могу представить себя где-то в другом месте.

Робин понимающе кивнула. Она была уже почти готова смириться с происходящим и даже обрадоваться тому, как серьезно, должно быть, настроен ее кавалер, раз привел ее на Рождество к родителям, как вдруг из соседней комнаты в гостиную вошел высокий пожилой мужчина. Он выглядел так благородно и так тепло улыбался, что Робби на несколько мгновений совершенно забыла о том, что этот светлый и уютный дом, где в воздухе витал аромат праздничного ужина, принадлежит не ей.  
– Здравствуйте, – девушка смутилась еще сильнее, когда мужчина подошел ближе. Он был почти таким же красивым, как Томас. Точнее, наоборот. Конечно, наоборот. Томас пошел в своего красивого пожилого отца.

– Бедняжка, я представляю, как ты сейчас себя чувствуешь, – с улыбкой проговорил хозяин дома. – Я – Маттиас. И, кстати, я не хотел участвовать в этом заговоре о «неожиданном знакомстве с родителями», меня заставили, так и знай. Но я очень рад, что ты приехала к нам, Робин.

Маттиас протянул свою широкую теплую ладонь и тихонько сжал руку Робин. Его взгляд, кажется, до сих пор оставался взглядом флиртующего паренька, когда сам мужчина был уже далеко не таким молодым, как его озорной взор.

– Скажи, сколько раз в день ты слышишь от мужчин, как безумно красива? – выпустив ладонь Робби из своих рук, отец Тома оглядел девушку с головы до ног и усмехнулся.

– Много раз, – перенимая его манеру разговора, кокетливо ответила Уильямс.

В этот момент в гостиной появился Томас и подошел к отцу, чтобы обнять его.

– Ты привел в мой дом девушку с удивительно красивыми глазами, – Маттиас похлопал сына по плечу. – Не могу взгляд отвести от нее.

На щеках Робин выступил румянец.

– Но хорошо, что этого не слышит твоя мать, – посмеиваясь, шепнул на ухо Тому отец.

– Хватит там шептаться, идите все к столу! – голос Инке донесся до них из соседней комнаты.

Том подошел к Робби и осторожно приобнял ее за талию, точно хотел убедиться, что она не ударит его или не оттолкнет.

– Наверное, о таком подарке к Рождеству мечтают многие девушки, да?!. – шепотом спросила Уильямс, цепляясь за рукав его черной рубашки.

– Робин, я просто хочу провести праздник с теми, кто мне дороже всего на свете, – мужчина пропустил ее вперед. – С теми, кто делает меня счастливым.

– Ты мог бы просто съездить к родителям без меня, – сделав вид, что не понимает его, Роббс обиженно нахмурилась. Она остановилась у дверей, ведущих в столовую, и посмотрела Тому в глаза.

– Без тебя? – он вопросительно поднял бровь. – Я больше не могу без тебя, Робин...

Наверное, это именно то, что она хотела услышать. И в этот момент ей действительно стало совершенно неважно, что она видит его семью впервые, что волнуется не меньше, чем он сам или улыбчивая Инке. Ей стало наплевать на то, что это все может обернуться настоящим кошмаром, если она скажет какую-то глупость за столом или отец Тома будет откровенно флиртовать с ней прямо при своей жене. Сейчас единственное, чего бы ей хотелось – быть той девушкой, без которой Том Влашиха действительно не может жить.

– Так, ладно, скажи мне, у нас есть заранее продуманная история относительно нашей первой встречи?.. – заговорщически прошептала Робби, протягивая Тома к себе.

В ответ он только улыбнулся и подтолкнул Робин вперед.

Прошло около часа, прежде чем Робин поняла, что в традиционном немецком картофельном салате тоже есть своя прелесть.

Вообще, все шло не так уж и плохо. И если в первые полчаса Уильямс про себя вспоминала все эти дурацкие молодежные комедии о знакомстве с родителями, то позднее она стала чувствовать себя более уверено, отвечала на вопросы Инке просто и с улыбкой. Конечно, тут не обошлось без вина, которое не успевало заканчиваться в ее бокале. Отец Тома следил за бокалом Робби столь же внимательно, как и за своим собственным.

– Робин, ты училась в Лос-Анджелесе? – спросила Инке, делая маленький глоток вина.

Девушка поймала на себе несколько напряженный взгляд Томаса и заговорила, отложив вилку:

– В Санта-Монике, я окончила местную католическую школу, – мать Тома одобрительно кивнула и улыбнулась одними уголками губ. Робби заправила за ухо прядь волос и продолжила: – Ну, а потом мои родители переехали в Чикаго, а я осталась в Санта-Монике со старшим братом. До колледжа ездить было далеко. Да и мне не хотелось, честно говоря. Ну и тогда одна моя подруга посоветовала мне пойти в модельное агентство. И я пришла. Там меня сразу взяли, без всяких фотографий и всего такого. Портфолио у меня с собой никакого не было, естественно, я даже не знала, что оно нужно. Я вообще модой не интересовалась и никогда не читала Vogue, но меня взяли на работу. И вот, я стала сниматься в рекламе для каталогов одежды, нижнего белья, бикини и...

– Это очень интересно, – мать Томаса сделала еще несколько глотков вина. Теперь она смотрела на Робби с нескрываемым презрением. – И сколько тебе было лет, когда ты начала сниматься в рекламе купальников?

– Шестнадцать лет, – ответила Уильямс, чувствуя, что лучше бы ей просто заткнуться.

На несколько секунд за столом повисла густая нехорошая тишина. Тишина, которую нарушил Маттиас, вновь наполняя бокал Робби, а заодно и свой.

– Но это же прекрасно! – начал мужчина. – Ты в столь юном возрасте начала сама зарабатывать деньги, в то время как...

– В то время как мой сын уехал учиться в Нью-Йорк, – перебила своего мужа Инке. Она посмотрела на Тома и спросила: – Ты ведь уехал в семнадцать, я не ошибаюсь?

– Не ошибаешься, – сухо ответил Томас. Затем перевел взгляд на Робби, которая точно сжалась в комок под ледяным взором его матери, и сказал, обращаясь ко всем сразу: – У Робин контракт с Марком Джейкобсом, и она сейчас одна из самых обсуждаемых и востребованных моделей в США. Я горжусь ей.

– Правда? – Инке приподняла бровь. – Мне всегда казалось, что в двадцать пять лет модель уже считается староватой для всего этого бизнеса...

– Мама!.. – Том бросил на женщину взгляд, полный раздражения.

Робин сделала несколько глотков вина и улыбнулась Маттиасу, который ободряюще коснулся ее руки.

– Но это правда, дорогой! – не унималась Инке. – Я смотрела одно интервью с Карлой Бруни, когда та была еще очень молодая. Так вот, она говорила, что в двадцать пять лет модель уже считают старой и...

– В этом интервью Карле двадцать шесть, – вмешалась Робин. – Кстати, это документальный фильм, я тоже смотрела его. А вы видели ее прошлогоднюю фотосессию для Bulgari?

Инке кашлянула и поправила волосы.

– Кажется, я что-то такое видела, – ответила она, сдавленно улыбаясь. Затем подняла бокал и, с вызовом взглянув на девушку, добавила: – Счастливого Рождества, Робин!..

Оставшись вдвоем, Том и Робин какое-то время не разговаривали. Они поднялись в спальню, и каждый по-своему старался «переварить» сказанное или услышанное за ужином.

Влашиха винил во всем себя. С другой стороны, он был рад, что познакомил Робин с матерью и отцом. В конце концов, он знал свою мать лучше других. Также он знал, что Инке придется принять его выбор, даже если сейчас ей кажется, что Робин совершенно не та девушка, которая ему нужна. Да, именно это она сказала ему, проскользнув следом за сыном на крыльцо, когда тот вышел покурить. Конечно, еще она прочитала ему очередную лекцию по поводу того, что курить давно пора бросить, но это были уже мелочи...

Роббс сидела на кровати и допивала вино, которое они прихватили с собой снизу, прямо из бутылки. Ощутив на себе взгляд Тома, она сделала очередной глоток и, сморщившись, протянула напиток мужчине.

– Робин, я понимаю, что ты злишься, – начал он, принимая из ее рук бутылку. – Но ради Бога, сегодня же Рождество! Убери свой чертов «айфон» и посмотри на меня!..

Девушка подняла на Тома покрасневшие от алкоголя глаза и со злостью швырнула гаджет на тумбочку.

– Я злюсь?! – она пьяно рассмеялась. – Действительно, я злюсь, чтоб тебя!.. Том, почему ты решил провернуть все это вот так, не поставив меня в известность?!. И вообще, ты не находишь, что слишком рано устраивать знакомство с твоими родителями?!. Я ведь...

– Я считаю, что мы достаточно шлялись по вечеринкам и напивались вместе, – взгляд Тома стал суровее. – Но я не знаю, что ты сделала! Я просто с ума схожу...

Он поставил бутылку на пол и одним движением приблизился к Робин. Рывком притянув девушку к себе, Влашиха прошептал ей прямо в губы:

– Может, ты ведьма?..

– Ты пьян!..

– Да, я пьян, и мне плевать, – он коснулся губ Робби и провел ладонью по ее бедру, задирая вверх платье. Когда его пальцы замерли на кружеве чулка, Уильямс негромко выдохнула, чувствуя, как все ее тело отзывается на его прикосновения.

– Устроим рождественский трах в доме твоих родителей?.. – возбужденно дыша, прошептала она, едва разорвав поцелуй.

– Снимай свое платье, – взгляд Тома был совершенно безумным. – Я мечтал сказать тебе это весь вечер...

– Знаешь, я тебе тоже хотела сказать кое-что, – положив ладони ему на грудь, Робин отстранилась и заглянула мужчине в глаза. – Я люблю тебя...

Выпустив девушку из своих объятий, Том посмотрел на Робин с видом, полным какой-то странной растерянности. В голове его сейчас крутилась тысяча и одна мысль, а сердце колотилось так сильно, что в ушах стоял шум. Это чувство, возможно, любовь именно такая, она полностью лишает рассудка, но сейчас, в эту минуту он просто не мог внутренне не распадаться на ебаные атомы. Сейчас, когда огромные зеленые глаза Робин смотрели на него, ожидая услышать от него самого хоть что-то, он попросту не мог раскрыть рта.

– Это определенно лучший подарок на Рождество, который ты могла мне преподнести, – наконец, произнес он.

Робби разочарованно вздохнула и, оттолкнув Тома, поднялась с кровати.

– Я рада, что ты оценил это...

– Робби! – мужчина схватил Уильямс за руку, вскочив на ноги. – Моя девочка, иди ко мне.

Протягивая Робин к себе вновь, он начал с жадностью целовать ее, прижимаясь к ней всем телом. Отзываясь на его ласки, девушка шептала что-то неразборчивое, расстегивая маленькие пуговицы на его рубашке. Она хотела его, так хотела. Каждый поцелуй, каждое его прикосновение, она знала, что сейчас не нужны никакие слова... Все, чего она хотела – чтобы он продолжал держать ее в своих объятиях до самого утра.

Конечно, спустя час Тому пришлось сделать это. Он выскользнул из кровати, пообещав Робин продолжить их «милое общение», как только принесет еще вина снизу.

Обнаженная и вполне довольная жизнью Уильямс потянулась на кровати, точно кошка, и как только дверь за мужчиной захлопнулась, взяла в руки «айфон».

В «инстаграме» подписчики активно поздравляли свою любимую модель с Рождеством, и Робин даже ответила на несколько особенно трогательных комментариев. Затем она начала просматривать фото, на которых ее отмечали люди. Увидев одну из них с подписью «Майкл променял тебя на какую-то курицу! Робин, ты лучшая!», Уильямс едва удержалась от крика.

– Какого нахуй?!. – прошептала она, в ужасе разглядывая фото, где Майкл целовал в шею какую-то загорелую брюнетку в коротком платье. Судя по отметке о местоположении, Фассбендер неплохо проводил Рождество в одном из клубов Лондона.

Со злостью набрав в хэштег Michael Fassbender, Робин ахнула. «Инстаграм» пестрил фотографиями бухого Майкла, который буквально висел на некой Алисии Викандер, чей аккаунт Роббс нашла несколько минут спустя.

Очередная партнерша по съемочной площадке ничем особенно не выделялась, но разглядывая совместные фотографии этой сладкой парочки, Уильямс чувствовала, как злость внутри нее закипает.

Для этой злости было много причин. Во-первых, Фассбендер, как она и ожидала, оказался той еще блядью и явно не собирался хранить верность Патриции, которая свинтила на праздники в Сан-Франциско (что тоже стало для Робби сюрпризом). Во-вторых, из-за ебаного Майкла, Джаред до сих пор оставался для ее подруги всего лишь другом, а это не устраивало никого (во всяком случае, ее саму и Джея это точно не устраивало). К тому же ее бесило, что кто-то из ее подписчиков до сих пор считал, что с Майклом ее связывает что-то большее, чем просто приятельские отношения. Всё из-за долбаных папарацци! Ебать их!

Вытащив из «инстаграма» несколько особенно пикантных фоток, Робин отправила их Джареду с подписью «Только посмотри на этот пиздец!». После чего она вновь вышла на аккаунт Викандер и написала под одним из фото, на котором Майкл лапает Алисию за задницу, следующее: «Алисия, ты долбаная шлюха! Майкл трахнет тебя и выкинет, как презерватив, в который он сольет свою вонючую сперму. P.S. С твоим талантом лучше сниматься в студии Private. Счастливого Рождества!»

Прежде чем Робин закрыла «инстаграм», совершенно взбешенная увиденным, в комнату вошел Том. В руках у него была бутылка рислинга и два бокала.

– Том, ты не представляешь, что я сейчас увидела! – с горячностью Робби принялась рассказывать мужчине о фотографиях, пока тот наполнял бокалы и слушал ее, мрачнея на глазах.

Когда Уильямс, наконец, замолчала и взглянула на Тома, ожидая поддержки и обвинений в сторону «этого ебаного козла Фассбендера», мужчина выхватил у нее из рук телефон и процедил сквозь зубы:

– Мы можем хотя бы сегодня не обсуждать твоих друзей?!.

– Но...

– Я не хочу слушать обо всем этом, Робин!.. – Том опустился на кровать и протянул девушке вино. – Мы разберемся со всем этим, обещаю. Только, пожалуйста, давай не будем говорить об этом сейчас.

Удовлетворенно улыбнувшись, Робби отбросила одеяло, обнажив свою грудь, и медленно опустилась на подушки, пальчиком подманивая Тома прилечь рядом.

– Тебе придется вытрахать из меня всю злость, человек, – хихикая, прошептала она. – Ибо я очень, очень зла...

С этими словами она развела ноги и провела рукой по своему животу, спускаясь ниже. Влашиха наклонился и поцеловал Робби в выступающую на бедре косточку.

– Ни капли стыда... – прошептал он, целуя девушку ниже.

 

 

Патти сидела в зале ожидания, ее рейс из Сан-Франциско отправлялся в начале десятого, слишком поздно для четырехлетнего мальчишки, который не слез с них, пока ему не пообещали, что он сможет провести ее в аэропорт. И теперь она сидела на своих вещах, склонившись над испачканными краской пальцами. Беспощадный свет огромных белых ламп сразу явил ее взору все огрехи. Маникюр был загублен настолько, что вряд ли ее спас бы даже непрозрачный матовый лак, наложенный поверх. Масло было везде: на кутикулах, под ногтями, даже в царапинах, о существовании коих девушка раньше и не догадывалась.

Кеды, вытянутая футболка и выстиранные джинсы – так она позволяла себе ходить только здесь. Эти вещи напоминали ей, что в Сан-Франциско она действительно отдыхает, что здесь все иначе. Здесь она не фэнш-редактор, внешний вид которой – ее визитная карточка, здесь она дома. Но этот же дресс-код привлекал к ней пассажиров, которые совершенно не вписывались в образ ее родственников, хотя и считали всех братьями и сестрами. Только что из кресла напротив встал парень, который советовал ей купить скипидара, а если не поможет, то просто обрезать ногти и не париться. Не париться у гребаных хиппарей получалось лучше всего, а Патрицию начало напрягать, напоминая о скором возвращении в ЛА к работе и прочим неразрешенным проблемам. Ну хоть подарок Джареду придумала и не придется покупать какую-то чушь в одном из магазинов для тех, кто считает, что цена подарка лучший показатель проявляемой симпатии.

– Телефон. – Патти, сняв наушник, наконец разобрала, что хотела от нее девушка, сидевшая напротив. Бэйтман благодарно улыбнулась и потянулась к «блэкберри».

– Да, Майкл, – протянула она с ленцой. – Неужели вспомнил о моем существовании и решил пожелать веселых прошедших праздников?

Чего-чего, а сердечных пожеланий в стихах от Майкла Фассбендера она не ожидала. Позвони он ей с пожеланиями хорошего Рождества прямо в канун праздника, Патриция вряд ли смогла бы поднять с пола отвисшую челюсть. Мужчина поехал домой и, если верить всем сплетням со страниц интернета, праздновал либо с мамой, либо с МакЭвоем. Если у них, конечно, не состоялось знакомство с родителями. Тогда оба варианта не исключались.

– Вообще-то я хотел бы поговорить о твоей драгоценной подруге. Что она себе позволяет? – голос его звучал раздраженно, он был в шаге от того, чтобы сорваться на крик.

Как и Патриция. Она была не из тех, на кого можно повышать голос. Только Патриция Бэйтман имела право выходить из себя, орать и выставлять претензии. И то по делу. Не то чтобы она совершенно не переносила критики, замечаний или верила в собственную непогрешимость, но в этом частном случае совершенно не понимала, каким боком она отвечает за действия «драгоценной подруги», видимо, по имени Робин и какое право мистер Фассбендер имеет их воспитывать.

– Что произошло? – Патти из последних сил попыталась придать голосу ничего не выражающий тон.

– Она оскорбила мою коллегу по работе. Очень грубо, Патриция.

– Что ж, – хмыкнула девушка, – значит, у нее был на это повод. Робин Уильямс оскорблений на ветер не бросает. Обычно, они очень точно передают суть проблемы.

Робби вообще была тем человеком, которому Патриция обязана за просвещение по части обсценной лексики, если бы не ее мастер-классы, девушка вряд ли нашла бы подход к своим особо одаренным сотрудникам.

– Я еще, как только мы познакомились с ней, понял, что, как и любой модели, мозгов ей не хватает. И ладно она подняла весь этот гребаный скандал в «инсте», завалив пиарщиков дополнительной работой. Им и платят за то, чтобы они разгребали дерьмо. Но Робин очень обидела Алисию, бедняга примчалась ко мне вся в слезах.

И пришлось утешить ее большим хреном, подумала Патти, еще не зная, насколько она близка к истине. Хрен хотелось забить на этот разговор и на Майкла разом, девушка совершенно не хотела вновь возвращаться к своему рабочему стервозному настроению. Еще хотя бы один день. Неужели это так много?

– Мне кажется, Уильямс должна извиниться, и это в ее интересах, потому что в данной ситуации именно она выглядит конченой истеричкой и идиоткой.

– Что, прости?! – Патти подскочила на ноги, и начала мерить шагами проход между рядами кресел. – Я ведь неправильно расслышала твои последние слова, правда, Майкл? – вопрос был риторическим, и любые попытки Фассбендера сказать что-то еще не в свою пользу были перебиты последующим потоком обвинений: – Потому что если ты действительно думаешь, что вправе звонить мне вот так просто, обвинять и оскорблять мою лучшую подругу, то ты глубоко ошибаешься! Мы просто трахаемся, помнишь? Без отношений и обязательств. Ты прекрасно дал мне это понять, когда даже из вежливости не поинтересовался, где я собираюсь провести праздники. И если ты думаешь, что то, что ты суешь в меня свой хер, дает тебе право предъявлять мне подобные претензии, то ты совсем охуел, дорогой!

– Патриция!..

– Что, блядь, Патриция?!

– Мне кажется, ты переходишь границы…

– А мне не кажется, что ты их перешел. Пожаловаться решил взрослый мальчик?! Иди, своей коллеге поплачься, и пока я не услышу внятных извинений, изволь держать своей хер как можно дальше от меня. Понятно?!

Патриция бросила трубку, не дождавшись ответа. Она была зла, как фурия, и едва не послала следом за Фассбендером с любопытством уставившихся на нее зевак, но вместо этого отправилась искать следы скандала в «инстаграме». Долго серфить не пришлось, на запрос об Алисии Викандер и Робин Уильямс тут же появилось несколько ссылок от TMZ и прочих любителей желтизны, которые пестрели фотографиями Майкла и Алисии.

– Вот же пиздюк, – прошипела Патти. Знай она, в чем суть скандала, ответила бы Майклу просто чтобы послать его подальше и позаковыристее.


	18. С Днем рождения, Джей!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка и картинки: http://bit.ly/29BLxmN

Приземлившись около полуночи в аэропорту Лос-Анджелеса, Робин решила не ехать в Санта-Монику. Во всяком случае, сейчас она никак не могла оставаться одна, ей нужна была профилактическая беседа с лучшей подругой. И такая мелочь, как слишком позднее время, не могла остановить девушку.

Как только Уильямс забралась в такси и назвала водителю адрес Патриции, мысли вновь начали выедать остатки ее и без того уставшего мозга.

«Полный, блядь, провал!..» – Робби вздохнула и на несколько секунд закрыла глаза. Ей хотелось бы перемотать время и сделать все иначе, но теперь было уже поздно. Все было так, как было.

Роббс была одной из тех, кто не верил в существование полутонов. Для нее существовало лишь два варианта: черный или белый. Плохо или хорошо. Так вот, в случае с поездкой в Германию все было просто пиздец как плохо.

Даже если постараться не думать о том, что мать Тома была далеко не в восторге от выбора своего драгоценного сына, а Томас, как умел, пытался все сгладить, она сама еще больше накосячила. Накосячила... Такое детское выражение. Именно так Влашиха и сказал ей на утро после того, как Робби оставила комментарий в «инстаграме» мисс шлюхи Викандер. Он сказал: «Робин, ты накосячила. Ты опять накосячила!..»

И здесь уже было совершенно бессмысленно спорить. Утром интернет и прочая желтуха сплели историю, в которой Робин уезжает в Германию, пытаясь найти утешение в объятиях Тома Влашихи, пока ее НАСТОЯЩАЯ ЛЮБОВЬ – Майкл Фассбендер развлекается в Лондоне с коллегой по съемочной площадке.

Люди сами создавали новые сплетни. На пустом месте. Хорошо, не на совсем пустом, но... В итоге, до самого ее отъезда Том был мрачнее тучи, читая заголовки в интернете, и даже новый пост на фейсбуке, который Робби написала специально для своих поклонников, не спас положение. Хэйтеры были повсюду. Те, кто обожал Тома, желали Робин скорейшей мучительной смерти. Девочки, которые любили Майкла, считали, что ни она, ни Алисия не достойны спать с их кумиром. Была еще и третья сторона, люди, до сих пор считающие, что Робин изменяет Джареду Лето.

Уставившись в окно, Уильямс вновь почувствовала себя очень одинокой и совершенно незащищенной. Это чувство появилось после того, что случилось в Нью-Йорке. У нее и Джека. И теперь, когда она почти поверила в то, что забудет и никогда больше не будет такой несчастной, это чувство вновь возвращается.

В аэропорту Берлина, прощаясь с Томом, Робин едва сдерживала слезы, он же, напротив, был холоден и сдержан. Она понимала, что во всем виновата сама. Он не хотел ничего понимать.

Прощальный поцелуй больше походил на формальность, и прикосновение его пальцев к ее щеке, такое целомудренное и простое, будто они в браке уже десять лет и не могут видеть друг друга.

Почувствовав, как на глазах вновь выступают слезы, Робби быстро смахнула их и достала из сумочки пудреницу.

– Мисс, мы на месте, – шофер с улыбкой посмотрел на Робин.

– Да, да... – пробурчала себе под нос девушка и вытащила из бумажника несколько купюр. – Вот, сдачу оставьте себе.

– Спасибо, мисс, – мужчина взял деньги и, прищурившись, посмотрел на Робин. Помолчав с секунду, он спросил: – Скажите, ведь это вы на той рекламе?..

– На какой рекламе? – Робби удивленно приподняла бровь.

Тогда таксист рукой указал ей на огромный щит, который украшала реклама новой весенне-летней коллекции H&M. Робин снималась для их каталога еще до всей этой шумихи с Джейкобсом. И снимки были довольно неплохие, особенно если учесть, что она тогда была простужена и постоянно кашляла.

На рекламном снимке она и еще несколько моделей шли по пляжу в легких струящихся платьях и улыбались, точно заманивая всех вокруг присоединиться к их отдыху.

– Да, это я, – немного смущенно произнесла Робин.

В ответ водитель улыбнулся еще шире.

Когда двери лифта открылись, Робин и ее чемодан на колесиках выкатились на площадку. Остановившись у дверей, ведущих в апартаменты Бэйтман, девушка на всякий случай перекрестилась перед тем, как нажать кнопку звонка.

Ждать пришлось недолго. Патриция Бэйтман появилась на пороге через несколько минут. Она была готова кричать и сражаться (это было хорошо видно по выражению ее лица), но, увидев Робин, лишь удивленно выкинула брови и спросила:

– Почему не позвонила?..

– Я не собиралась ехать к тебе, правда, – Уильямс решительно отодвинула Бэйтман, задев ее своим чемоданом. – Но дела дерьмо.

– Да уж, я читала, – издевательски посмеиваясь, Патриция закрыла дверь и оглядела подругу с головы до ног. – Как Германия?

– Жратва дерьмо, немцы милашки, мать Тома меня ненавидит, – расстегивая молнию на сумке, ответила Роббс. – Но шлет свои дары тебе, прекрасная богиня!..

Театрально поклонившись, Робин вручила Патти бутылку рислинга. Затем залезла в чемодан и вытащила оттуда еще одну.

– Такими темпами мы с тобой начнем посещать собрания анонимных алкоголиков раньше, чем мой несостоявшийся муж, – принимая из рук подруги вторую бутылку вина, Патриция тихонько рассмеялась.

– Шеннон? – уточнила Робин, просеменив на кухню следом за хозяйкой квартиры.

– Угу, – Патти достала из шкафчика бокалы.

– Он не такой уж и алкаш, – посмеиваясь, Роббс залезла в холодильник и начала копаться там, пытаясь найти что-то вкусное. – Тебе следует присмотреться к своему будущему избраннику получше. Кстати, как там его брат?

Патриция разлила вино и протянула Робин, которая грызла кусочек сыра, ее бокал.

– Не знаю, – ответила девушка задумчиво. – Надеюсь, он хорошо провел праздники.

Отсалютовав подруге бокалом, Патти сделала несколько маленьких глотков и в блаженстве прикрыла глаза. Вино было отменным.

– Ты рисовала, – сказала Уильямс, заметив, в каком состоянии ногти Патриции.

– А ты – капитан очевидность, – девушка с улыбкой посмотрела на Робби. – Лучше расскажи, неужели и правда не догадывалась, что Том затащит тебя к родителям?

Робби отрицательно замотала головой. Затем умоляюще посмотрела на Патти и спросила:

– Можно, я покурю?

– Если только дашь мне сигарету, – Патти опустилась на стул. – И только одну, Робин. Как в твоем любимом «Шерлоке».

Но на этот раз все было куда серьезнее. Нужно было обсудить слишком много, и поэтому, когда две обе бутылки вина были прикончены, Патриция достала третью из своих личных запасов. А Робин уже свободно курила и, не стесняясь в выражениях, высказывала все, что она думает о Майкле, Алисии и новом альбоме Franz Ferdinand, который Патти включила фоном к их оживленной беседе.

В такие моменты казалось, что не так уж и много воды утекло с тех пор, как они были подростками. Они снова напивались, обсуждали плохих парней и ноги Алекса Капраноса. И Патти нравилось все это. Особенно в сочетании с белым вином и табачным дымом, с которым, правда, новомодная вытяжка справлялась на ура.

Ближе к четырем утра Робин вырубилась прямо на диване в гостиной, и Патти, прикрыв подругу тонким пледом, отправилась в спальню. Пошатываясь из стороны в сторону, девушка скинула халат и залезла в кровать. Последнее, о чем она подумала перед тем, как провалиться в сон, были большие голубые глаза мужчины, имя которого мы не называем.

 

 

– Кто бы это ни был, чума на ваши оба дома, – прохрипела Патти в трубку.

Не открывая глаз, она пошарила рукой по полу, но вместо спасительного стакана с водой, который она обычно оставляла на такой случай, обнаружила лишь пустые бутылки от рислинга, противно перезвякивающие между собой.

– Чего? – переспросил до жути непонятливый мужчина.

– Умрите страшной смертью, – проворчала она, подумывая, что этой стеклотарой неплохо получилось бы перезвякнуть по несооброжопистой и пустой черепушке звонившего. Это ж надо так бесить с самого утра, переспрашивая очевидные вещи? Бэйтман перевернулась на другой бок, намереваясь провалиться все в тот же приятный сон, где никого не будят телефонные звонки. Мафия вроде как доказала эффективность угроз физической расправы в спорах с несогласными, а значит, старший Лето просто обязан отключиться через три, два…

– Моя дорогая вдова, – бодрый голос Шеннона буквально молил о мучительно долгой расправе над его обладателем, – тебе никто не говорил, что набираться надо на вечеринке, а не перед ней.

– Неужели так очевидно?

Патриция героически с третьей попытки встала с кровати и даже приоткрыла глаза. Щурясь и чертыхаясь про себя на чем свет стоит, она отправилась за дозой кофе. Не самый разумный с похмелья выбор, но ей было откровенно начхать на свой мозг или на его остатки, не вынесенные вчера пьяными откровениями.

– Хриплый голос, мучительные стоны. Я тебя разбудил, но ты не орала от возмущения. Изначально можно было рассмотреть два варианта, один из которых я отмел сразу, потому что ты проснулась не в моей постели.

– Я вот не пойму, то ли ты действительно так хорошо натренирован вашими многочисленными группиз, то ли просто настолько вошел в образ, созданный фанатами и СМИ, что уверовал в его правдивость? – воспринимать тонкие намеки Шеннона и отвечать на них с долей иронии помог не кто иной, как старый друг кофеин. – А если серьезно, Шенн, какого черта ты так рано звонишь в законный выходной?

– Бэйтман, хватит торчать от моего соблазнительного голоса и досыпать на ходу! – прикрикнул мужчина приказным тоном, точно командир в какой-то гребаной военной академии. – На часы посмотри.

– Ладно, считай, что я проснулась, – выдавила из себя девушка, поперхнувшись кофе. – Чего желает свет моей жизни, пробудивший меня ото сна в начале второго?

– Черт, а это могло бы сработать! – радости Шенна, казалось, не было предела. Такое впечатление, что она вместо очередного подъеба раскрыла ему формулу лекарства против рака или план по утолению голода бедных африканцев. Не тот брат, тут же поправила себя Патти, осознав неуместность аналогии. – Сможешь повторить нечто подобное Джею?

– Чего? – настал черед Патриции задавать односложные глупые вопросы.

– Ну, ради дня рождения, – взмолился Шеннон.

– Ради дня рождения мне придется найти нечто похожее на костюм эльфа, если ты еще помнишь, – хмуро заметила девушка.

В Сан-Франциско она и думать забыла о своем обещании, несмотря на толпы эльфов, собирающих пожертвования на улицах, и зачем вспомнила об этом сейчас, понятия не имела. Намного проще было отвертеться от всей этой карнавальной дурости, списав на временный склероз. Теперь же ищи зеленый в своем гардеробе, Патриция Бэйтман.

– Хмм, это тоже вполне может сработать, – наконец выдал Лето, – только платье найди покороче. Такое, чтобы сразу из хандры вытягивало.

– Ага, и при наклонах на жопу не натягивалось, – хмыкнула Патти. – За такими вещами надо к Робин, а не ко мне. А именинник чего хандрит? Неужели понял, наконец, сколько ему стукнуло?

– Стукнуло? Можно и так сказать, – Шенн говорил неохотно, обдумывая, как бы подступиться к теме и что бы рассказать. – Стукнулся он пару раз в Колорадо и жопу отморозил.

– Опять «напроксен»? – На том конце повисла гробовая тишина, прерываемая недовольным сопением. – Черт побери, Ше, если Джаред делает из этого тайну за семью замками, то нам между собой необязательно разговаривать шифровками. Я все понимаю, он мужик, и даже с алебардой в башке выпьет «ибупрофена» от головной боли, вместо того чтобы отправиться прямиком к врачу. Понимаю и при нем буду нема, как рыба. Так, в чем у нас проблема? Закинулся он обезболивающими, обиделся на весь мир и?..

– Наорал на всех, что не хочет никакого праздника, взял очередную заумную хипстерскую книгу и закрылся у себя в спальне, маленький задрот, – фыркнул Шеннон в раздражении, за которым скрывалась неподдельная забота.

– А вы, заговорщики, решили за его спиной все равно организовать тусовку? Я с вами. Что делать?

Час спустя она, прихватив подарок и плащ подлиннее, который скрыл бы ее позор, покинула квартиру, оставив в ней записку и сладко спящую Робин. Когда девушка с энтузиазмом и без всевозможных встречных требований согласилась примчаться к Шеннону на подмогу, он так растерялся, что не придумал ни одного поручения, которое Патти могла бы выполнить по дороге. Его настолько огорошила возможность покомандовать мисс Бэйтман, что все прочие мысли просто вылетели из головы, и теперь, едя в такси, она со скучающим видом рассматривала свои ногти, вместо того чтобы доводить до нервного срыва какого-то менеджера или веганского пекаря-кондитера. Патриция хищно усмехнулась, уж кого-кого, а хипстера с сыроедческими маффинами (или что они нынче жрут) она бы с удовольствием довела до ручки.

Робин вчера даже после вина и в приглушенном свете ламп сумела разглядеть следы краски, гребаный Шерлок. И Патриции совершенно не хотелось, чтобы их обнаружил кто-то еще, бессчетное количество раз она уже успела себя обругать за то, что решилась на этот подарок. Он был слишком личным, слишком обо многом говорил. Не обязательно быть экспертом в области ИЗО, чтобы присвистнуть так, как это сделал Чарли, увидев картину на мольберте, а Том похлопал по плечу и смерил сочувствующим взглядом. Никому из них даже в голову не пришло возмутиться, что она покрыла грунтовкой «зеленую плесень», некогда украшавшую коридор, и нарисовала поверх нее свою работу. Они вместе сговорились, что картина понравилась какому-то частному коллекционеру из ЛА, которому просто невозможно было отказать. Что ж, по сути, маленькая ложь была не столь далека от истины. Оставалось только надеяться, что депрессирующему Джареду придется по душе ее рисование. И что Робин не спалит ее маленькую ложь о происхождении полотна.

Еще полчаса спустя она на крик «открыто, входи» переступила порог дома Джареда Лето. И за порогом ее ждал погром круче того, который они оставили по себе после съемок. Если бы Патриция не знала о том, в каком состоянии пребывает именинник, точно списала бы весь бардак на Барта Каббинса. Кто бы знал, что медведь Шеннон тоже способен разводить бурную деятельность покруче братца.

– Эй, Ше, где мне в этом бардаке бросить пальто, чтобы потом найти?! – крикнула она, вертясь по сторонам в поисках чего угодно, хоть даже оленьих рогов, что могло бы сойти за вешалку.

– Можете оставить его библиотеке, она пока не задета подготовкой, – подсказала женщина, возникшая перед Патрицией так же внезапно, как и в прошлую их непродолжительную встречу. – Прямо и направо.

– Миссис Лето, здравствуйте, – девушка попыталась улыбнуться, но получилось плохо, из ряда вон плохо. Да что вообще знает Робин о позоре, когда она уже второй раз вляпывается по полной. От дипломатично-вежливой ответной улыбки Констанс Лето Патриции захотелось провалиться сквозь землю, отмотать момент эпичного появления и, по возможности, уйти в монастырь, где длинна ее юбок точно не будет вызывать такой реакции. Чертов Шенимал! – А я… Шеннон попросил прийти пораньше и помочь с приготовлениями, – выдала она, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Какая дурость, но должна же она была хоть что-то сказать.

Неловкость от происходящего испытывала, кажется, только Патриция, но если бы ею надо было бы поделиться, то она могла обеспечить смятением и стыдом целую гребаную параллель ее католической школы. Девушка смогла сдвинуться с места, только когда Констанс покинула дом.

Виновник одной из самых неловких ситуаций в ее жизни (а Патриция Бэйтман терпеть не могла неловкие ситуации) с важным видом расхаживал по гостиной и что-то доказывал своему собеседнику. Девушка помахала ему рукой и устроилась на диване наблюдать, чем же закончится весь этот номер под названием «Нет, это вы не понимаете». Шенн смерил ее короткое зеленое платье и одобрительно покачал головой, хитро прищурившись.

– Черт, Шенн, давай сюда телефон! – не выдержала Патти.

Она уже несколько минут наблюдала за тем, как Лето пытался вразумить очередного поставщика, но тот в виду своей тупости осыпал бедолагу набором из «1000 и 1 отмазки на случай несговорчивого клиента», и одно это должно было вывести ее из себя, а если прибавить то, что она была зла и на себя за то, что опять предстала перед Констанс наглой девицей в костюме шлюхи… Да, сегодня она определенно побила предыдущий рекорд, и в следующий раз, если они вновь столкнутся, ей придется сильно постараться, чтобы обойти свой выход с эльфийским костюмом. Наверное, это должно утешать.

– Здравствуйте, мистер… да мне начхать как вас зовут! – крикнула девушка. Она обещала себе не срываться на менеджера сразу, но не выдержала, услышав его гребаный мичиганский акцент. – Не перебивайте меня, когда я говорю! Дипломатичным путем?! Я мать, а не гребаный дипломат, слышишь меня, мистер Я Нихера Не Умею! И если моему сыну ко дню рождения нужна сотня воздушных шариков, то они здесь будут не позднее четырех, как и было условлено. И мне глубоко начхать, даже если вам придется надувать их всей вашей чертовой фирмой! Что? Вы только что попытались сказать, что я плохая мать? Обвинить меня в том, что надо было оформлять заказ раньше? Вы хоть знаете, что такое маленький ребенок и как сложно его растить? Нет?! Ну так и заткнитесь, пока я не попросила мужа позвонить его нью-йоркским адвокатам, уж они-то объяснят всей вашей конторе, что такое оскорбление словом и наглый поклеп. Гореть вам в аду, жалкие… Что? Говорите, в полпятого к нам подъедет ваш курьер. Премного благодарна, мистер Николс.

Шеннон не слышал всего разговора. Наверное, оно и к лучшему, а то от жалобных заиканий несчастного Николса ему бы стало не по себе. А вот наблюдать спектакль в одностороннем порядке было просто неописуемо весело. Он еле сдерживался, чтобы не ржать в голосину. А когда она приплела мужа с нью-йоркскими адвокатами, Лето едва не спалил контору, и завершение разговора дослушивал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.

– Жена, черт побери, ты страшна во гневе, – отдышавшись, выдал он и утер скупую мужскую слезу. – Но наш ребенок точно оценит твои старания.

– Ребенок? – послышалось с лестницы. – Ше, я же говорил тебе, что когда-то ты точно доиграешься. Патти?!.

– С Рождеством и Днем рождения, Джей, – улыбнулась Патти, подскочив с дивана, и покрутилась вокруг. – Ну как, похожа я на эльфа? Надеюсь, ты был хорошим мальчиком, потому что я приготовила тебе обалденный подарок.

– С каких это пор эльфы рассказывают Санте, как тот должен себя вести? – строго спросил Джей, натягивая красную шапку, которая в завалах прочего хлама валялась на кресле. Патти вздохнула с облегчением, хоть с младшим из семейства Лето сегодня у них проблем пока не намечалось. – Положи подарок под елку, Санта оценит его позже с остальными и садись ко мне на колени, расскажи, как вела себя девочка по имени Патриция в Сан-Франциско.

Бэйтман хотела было сказать, что таблеток кому-то больше не давать, но тактично промолчала, помня сговор по поводу пациента.

– Да это же пиздец какой-то, а не елка! – воскликнула девушка, повернувшись к лесной карге, потому что красавицей этого приземистого кривого карлика с облысевшей верхушкой нельзя было назвать даже с самого жестокого бодуна. – Кто из вас притащил ее с ближайшей помойки?

– Не обижай ее! – чуть ли не хором стали на защиту рождественского дерева братья, и Шеннон добавил с гордостью: – Я ее нашел. Она даже лучше той, что мы откопали в прошлом году.

– Что за шум, а драки нет? – из кухни высунулся Терри и, увидев свою любимую модель, расплылся в улыбке.

– Ты видел этот хвойный ужас у них в гостиной? – спросила Патти. – Видел и не выкинул это издевательство над духом Рождества.

– Конечно, видел…Робин Гуд? Да разве их убедишь в чем-то, когда они совместную дурь словили, – оправдывался Ричардсон и, обращаясь к Лето, спросил: – И почему никто не сказал мне, что тут намечается костюмированная вечеринка?

– Потому что нам не хватало только верхушки на елку, правда, Патти? – улыбнулся Джаред и, перекинув девушку через плечо, потащил в сторону и без того настрадавшегося от жизни дерева. – Сейчас мы посадим ее на верхушку и…

– Вечно все веселье без меня проходит, – отфыркиваясь, в гостиную вместе с сотней обещанных шариков и курьерами ввалилась Робин. – Снег. Вы можете себе представить? Гребаный снег за окном!

– Ты рано, – удивилась Патти, сама она думала, что Уильямс после перелетов и вина проспит еще долго, но, видимо, жесткий джетлаг наконец догнал и ее.

– Поздно, – проворчала Роббс, подтвердив диагноз Патриции. – Как ты могла оставить меня досыпать, когда тут работы непочатый край? После того, как Джей и Шенн помогали мне с твоей вечеринкой, я обязана была оказаться здесь еще раньше тебя.

– Надо было ехать сюда посреди ночи прямо из аэропорта, – фыркнула Патриция. Очередное упоминание Джареда в контексте пиздеца под названием вечеринка в честь новоселья неприятно больно кольнуло не только совесть Патти.

– Раз уж все в сборе, не считая «наглых нахлебников и прихлебателей»… – провозгласил Джаред, постукивая карандашом по пустому бумажному стаканчику, где, очевидно, тот еще недавно стоял со своими собратьями.

– …не та трилогия, Джей, – кашлянула Патти и усмехнулась.

– …может, начнем разворачивать подарки? Тут кто-то хвастал, что приготовил обалденный подарок, – Джаред одарил Патрицию ответной улыбкой и потянулся к большому плоскому свертку.

Он нетерпеливо разорвал упаковочную бумагу и, взяв картину в руки, долго внимательно изучал ее, отбиваясь от любопытного Шенна, который все пытался вклиниться и тоже посмотреть. Взгляд Джареда был так сосредоточен и серьезен, что Патриция на мгновение почувствовала себя на аттестационной комиссии, и неприятная волна переживаний опять грозила захлестнуть ее с головой.

– И кто такая эта «Пи»? – спросил он, наконец, оторвавшись от холста.

– Одна неизвестная художница из Фриско, – уклончиво ответила Патриция.

– Жаль, что безызвестная. Работа получше многих, висящих у меня в доме.

– Еще бы, – хмыкнул Шеннон, – это же почти твой портрет. Если я, конечно, со своим скудным образованием смыслю в абстрактной мазанине хоть вполовину так хорошо, как ты.

На холсте, подписанном греческой буквой «пи», был изображен самый знаменитых холм Сан-Франциско, как выразился ценитель прекрасного Лето-старший, в абстрактной манере, хотя сама Патриция предпочитала иные термины. Пейзаж был скомпонован таким образом, что и без легких детализированных набросков поверху узнавалось лицо человека с голубыми, как залив Фриско, глазами. И Лето, скрупулезно изучавший полотно, не мог этого не заметить. Ошибка, громадная гребаная ошибка. Зря она подписала картину. Если Джей проявит любопытство и немного своего обычного упорства, вся конспирация полетит к чертям.

– Не знаю, смогу ли я вызвать такой же резонанс своим скромным подарком… – Терри крутил в руках большой белый конверт немногим меньше картины.

– Что бы там ни было, все равно будет лучше носков, которые подарил мне братец, – хмыкнул Джей, забирая из рук друга подарок.

– Это был не просто носок! Там был медиатор самого…

– Ага, медиатор судьбы, – перебил брата Джаред, аккуратно разматывая нитку, которой был запечатан конверт. – Что там, Терри? Нью-йоркские трущобы? Фотографии неприличных надписей в туалетах дешевых забегаловок?

– Ты лучше сядь, Джей, – предупредил Ричардсон, хитро усмехнувшись, – и ты, Патти, тоже.

Девушка заметно напряглась. Ей тяжело было представить, чем сегодня может довести ее до ручки еще и Терри Ричардсон, а потом воспоминания о дне в его студии молнией пронзили ее сознание.

– Твою мать, Терри, неужели ты? – девушка перевела взгляд с Ричардсона, который только разводил руками, на Джареда, который все безмолвно смотрел на первую фотографию из целой серии. Серии?! – Одной было мало, да?

– Ты очень фотогенична, Прекрасная Патриция, я просто не мог остановиться.

– Я убью тебя, Ричардсон! – прорычала девушка, вскакивая на ноги.

– Теперь я понял, – наконец, подал голос именинник и улыбнулся, смотря на Патрицию, – почему вы тогда меня так быстро выгнали со студии, прикрываясь какими-то важными проектами. Кстати, насчет груди я беру свои слова обратно. Мне определенно нравится этот ракурс.

– Вообще-то важные проекты действительно были, а эти фотографии Ричардсон обещал торжественно засунуть туда, куда я сейчас засуну его гребаный профессиональный фотоаппарат.

Вечеринка была в самом разгаре, когда он позвонил.

– Том, ну, где ты?!. – с раздражением спросила Робин, едва успев поднести трубку к уху. – Почему так долго?!.

– Я пытался дозвониться тебе раньше, но твой телефон был вне зоны, – ровный ледяной, точно вода в Атлантике, голос Тома звучал на другом конце, как сигнал ебаной тревоги.

– Наверное, батарейка села, я не знаю... Ну, когда ты будешь? – Уильямс подмигнула проходящему мимо Терри и вышла из на крыльцо. Здесь было гораздо тише.

Она слышала, как на другом конце Томас щелкнул зажигалкой и закурил. Затем помолчал еще несколько секунд и ответил:

– Робин, я решил не лететь в Лос-Анджелес.

– Что?!. – девушка прислонилась спиной к стене и громко вздохнула. – Том, что происходит?!.

– Я передумал лететь на эту вечеринку, – повторил мужчина. Голос его, кажется, дрогнул. – Через два дня мне нужно возвращаться на съемки и...

– И ты решил не лететь, я поняла!.. – Робин почувствовала, как задрожали ее губы. Сейчас ей больше всего на свете хотелось, чтобы он врал. Чтобы он приехал и просто обнял ее. – Том, прости меня, я знаю, что ты злишься из-за всех этих сплетен и шумихи, но я, правда, не хотела, чтобы все так вышло...

– Ты ни в чем не виновата, – он кашлянул. – Надеюсь, вечеринка пройдет хорошо. Повеселись и передай мои извинения Джею.

Робин не хотела верить своим ушам. Каждое его слово, он просто не мог... Он не мог говорить с ней так!..  
– Том, пожалуйста, не нужно... – она не смогла договорить. Медленно сползая вниз по стене, девушка крепко сжала губы, чтобы не выдать своих слез. Он не услышит. Никто не услышит.

– Робин?.. – его голос теперь казался совсем чужим. Удивительно, как все может изменить один короткий разговор.

– Я все еще здесь, – пытаясь улыбнуться, прошептала Робби. – И я чувствую себя отвратительно из-за того, что тебя нет рядом...

Они оба замолчали. Робин смотрела на звезды, которые медленно загорались в небе над Городом ангелов, и осторожно смахивала слезы, которые уже начали жалить глаза. Ее тушь не выдерживала столько драмы. Она сама едва ли могла быть сильнее.

– Знаешь, о чем я сейчас думаю? – спросила Уильямс.

– Нет, – и все же, он был еще печальнее. Робин слышала это в его голосе.

– Я думаю, как хорошо нам было в первый раз в этом доме. На крыше. Ты ведь помнишь? – она осторожно поднялась на ноги и вгляделась в вечернее небо. Небо было темно-синим.

– Это очень сложно забыть, – произнес Том.

– А ты пытался?..

– Как и многое другое, что связывает меня и тебя, – он выдохнул дым от своей сигареты прямо в трубку. – Но я потерпел неудачу.

– Что это значит?.. – Робин нервно хихикнула. – Тебе и не нужно ничего забывать!..

– Иногда мне кажется, что некоторые вещи гораздо проще забыть, – мужчина вздохнул. – Позвони мне, когда все закончится, ладно?..

– Ладно, – сухо ответила Робби. – Том, послушай, я...

Но в этот момент он уже отключился.

Робин Уильямс стояла на крыльце дома Джареда и с тоской смотрела на погасший экран своего «айфона». Внутри было так громко, а ей, как никогда, сейчас хотелось тишины. Тишины, в которую можно было бы завернуться, словно в мягкое одеяло, чтобы пережить все невзгоды и разочарования. Она сама была одним сплошным разочарованием. Кого еще она не успела разочаровать?.. Она всех подвела. Родители считают, что она опозорила семью, люди в социальных сетях пишут о ней гадости, а желтая пресса выдумывает для нее все новые романы. Каждый день.

Теперь и Том, единственный человек, который мог внести в ее жизнь хоть какую-то ясность, даже он предпочел бы забыть все, что между ними было...

– Отлично!.. – с досадой пробубнила себе под нос Робби. – Просто, блядь, лучше не придумаешь!..

Спрятав гаджет в карман джинсов, Уильямс вновь зашла в дом. Во всяком случае, у нее еще оставались друзья. И она не могла подвести их сегодня.

– Эй, Робин! – заметив ее, Джей улыбнулся. – Иди к нам!

Патриция, которая в этот момент болтала с Шенноном, вдруг переменилась в лице. Она подошла к Робби и, приобняв ее за плечи, шепнула на ухо достаточно громко, чтобы перекричать музыку:

– Что случилось?.. У тебя такой вид, будто кто-то умер!

– Том не сможет прилететь, – ответила девушка, пытаясь улыбнуться. – Извини меня, ладно?.. Я скоро вернусь.

С этими словами она ушла.

– Что-то случилось? – спросил Шенн, наклоняясь к Патти. Он смотрел вслед Робин, которая уже успела затеряться в толпе гостей, прихватив в баре какой-то коктейль.

– Вся эта любовь сплошная ебаная проблема, – даже не пытаясь посмотреть на Лето-старшего, ответила Патти.

– Именно поэтому я предпочитаю ей секс, – мужчина улыбнулся и отсалютовал подруге своим бокалом.

 

 

В одном из баров Кройцберга Том заказывал себе еще виски. Хотелось напиться и прогнать из мыслей все, что не давало покоя. Но это оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем он думал. И если не помогал даже алкоголь... Черт, да как вообще он влип во все это?!.

– Может, обратишь свое внимание на девочек за соседним столиком? – его друг, Алан, вернулся из сортира и вновь сел напротив. – Они уже наверняка все мокренькие. Кажется, с час прожигают взглядом твою спину.

Влашиха прыснул со смеху и оглянулся. Позади него за столиком сидели две молоденькие блондинки. У одной из них в губе было маленькое серебряное колечко. Встретившись с мужчиной взглядом, она улыбнулась и кокетливо заправила за ухо прядь вьющихся светлых волос.

– Они совсем дети, – Том потянулся к пачке сигарет.

– Кажется, они ненамного младше твоей модели, – Алан жестом попросил официантку принести ему еще пива. – Как ее?..

– Робин, – ответил Влашиха, залпом прикончив очередную порцию виски.

– Точно, Робин! – мужчина рассмеялся и закурил. – Марта подписана на нее везде. Твиттер, инстаграм, фейсбук! Везде! Считает ее очень классной. А когда узнала, что вы встречаетесь, тут же начала упрашивать меня, чтобы я попросил тебя познакомить ее с ней.

Томас улыбнулся.

– Как только она в следующий раз будет в Германии, мы обязательно заедем в магазин к твоей жене, – он медленно выпустил в сторону плотную молочную струйку сигаретного дыма. – Так и предай Марте.

Официантка поставила перед Аланом бокал пива и забрала у Тома пустой стакан.

– Принесите еще виски, – мужчина раздавил в пепельнице окурок и, подняв глаза на друга, спросил: – Что?

– Я думал, это ты мне должен рассказать, – с усмешкой ответил Алан. – Какого хрена ты нажираешься?

– Отмечаю праздник, – бросил в ответ Томас.

Достаточно было лишь взглянуть на Тома, чтобы определить, насколько дерьмово он себя чувствует. И даже его ухмылка, за которой мужчина пытался спрятать от друга все свои переживания, не особенно помогала.

– Ладно, давай обойдемся без этого, – произнес Алан, уже гораздо серьезнее. – Я тоже читаю новости в интернете. К тому же, моя жена...

– Да, да, я помню, – перебил его Том. – Тогда, может, просто поговорим о чем-то другом? Я не хочу обсуждать все это.

Они оба замолчали. Алан пил свое пиво, искоса поглядывая на Тома, который, казалось, вообще пребывал в полной прострации.

– Когда возвращаешься на съемки? – наконец решив прервать повисшую тишину, спросил Алан.

– Иногда мне кажется, что ей действительно не хватает мозгов! – выпалил в ответ Том.

– Конечно, не хватает. Она же модель, – рассмеявшись, Алан посмотрел на проходящую мимо их столика девушку в узких джинсах.

– Заткнись лучше, – со злостью прошипел Влашиха.

Выставив вперед руки, Алан одними губами произнес беззвучное «извини» и вновь заржал.

– Знаешь, самое забавное, что даже мой менеджер в восторге от всей этой шумихи вокруг Робин, – продолжал Том. – Он считает, что это только привлекает внимание. И не видит в такого рода пиаре ничего плохого. Он так и сказал: «Том, наплюй, блядь, на это! С тех пор, как ты стал встречаться с этой девушкой, журналисты в очередь выстроились и все хотят эксклюзив!»

Понимающе кивнув, Алан снова закурил.

– Теперь еще вся эта история с Фассбендером и его новой подружкой, – Том устало потер шею. – Ебаные желтушники приписывают Робин отношения с Майклом. Моя мать сегодня прочитала об этом в каком-то журнале, и мне пришлось полчаса объяснять ей по телефону, что к чему. И это за день после того, как мы с Робин уехали из их дома.

– Оперативно, – задумчиво проговорил Алан.

– Что именно?..

– А, вообще, все, – мужчина очертил в воздухе круг дымящейся сигаретой. – Ты любишь ее?

Том громко выдохнул и ответил:

– Это сложно...

– Нет, не сложно, – махнул рукой Алан. – Ты либо любишь ее, либо нет. Ничего сложного.

– Ты прав, – Влашиха попытался улыбнуться. – Все гораздо проще.

Блондинки из-за соседнего столика прошли мимо них к выходу, пьяно посмеиваясь. Том подумал о Робин. Ему вдруг захотелось, чтобы сегодня ночью, когда он вернется в свою квартиру, Робин ждала бы его там. Теплая ото сна, она прижалась бы к его телу и прошептала что-то, целуя в шею. И тогда они забыли бы все на свете. Вместе.

Вернувшись к себе около пяти утра, Том обнаружил лишь крохотную резинку для волос, которую Роббс забыла на комоде в спальне, когда собирала вещи перед отъездом.

Эта женщина всегда была одновременно так близко и так далеко.

Покрутив между пальцев тонкую оранжевую резинку Робин, Томас лег на кровать и заснул. Ему снилась девочка из Санта-Моники.

 

 

Найти Робин Уильямс в огромном доме, полном бухих в хлам гостей? Нет ничего проще!

Во всяком случае, Шеннон думал так, пока Патриция (его ненаглядная несостоявшаяся жена) не приказала (да, именно приказала) разыскать расстроенную подругу и притащить в гущу веселья хоть за волосы.

Мужчина пару раз пытался дозвониться до Уильямс, но ее телефон был отключен. И теперь он рыскал вокруг, как ебанутая ищейка, спрашивая всех вокруг, не видел ли кто Роббс. Но никто не видел.

Он уже хотел было послать нахуй всю эту поисковую операцию, но решил прогуляться до студии, которая была внизу.

Звукоизоляция не позволяла проникать шуму внутрь комнаты, и это было любимое убежище Джареда, когда тот психовал из-за чего бы то ни было.

Спустившись, Шенн зашел в комнату и услышал тихую мелодию. Кто-то играл на гитаре. И это было просто бальзамом для ушей после музыки, орущей наверху.

Заглянув за стекло, он улыбнулся и тихонько постучал, заставив Робин отвлечься. Она сидела на полу и медленно перебирала струны одной из акустических гитар Джея. Заметив Шеннона, девушка улыбнулась и жестом пригласила его войти.

– Эй, Робин-Бобин, это моего брата гитара, – с усмешкой произнес мужчина, проходя внутрь. – Он не любит, когда кто-то их трогает. Даже мне не разрешает.

– Ну, а ты ему не говори, – Уильямс поднялась на ноги и поставила гитару обратно на подставку. – Здесь еще и барабаны есть. Их тебе тоже нельзя трогать?..

– Вот уж нихуя подобного, – Лето подошел к установке и тихонько рассмеялся. – Это мои барабаны. Умеешь стучать?

– Неа, – она отрицательно помотала головой. – А ты?

Шенн хотел было ответить, но громкий смех Робин и его самого заставил улыбнуться.

– Кстати, ты играешь на гитаре неплохо, – он посмотрел на Роббс, которая плюхнулась на маленький диван в углу и подобрала под себя ноги, скинув кеды.

– Любишь же ты пиздеть, Шенн, – она снова улыбнулась. Хотя ее улыбка больше смахивала на банальную вежливость. Или на что-то вроде «отъебись».

– Ладно, играешь, как ребенок в первом классе музыкальной школы, – Шеннон вытащил из конверта на стене палочки.

– Ты в музыкальную школу ходил, – с обидой в голосе произнесла Робин, усаживаясь на диване по-турецки.

Мужчина сел за установку и улыбнулся, приподняв бровь.

– Я барабанщик, у меня хороший слух, – с напускной гордостью пробормотал он.

– Ага, а еще красивые глаза, красивые руки и красивый брат, – в тон ему проговорила Робби.

– О, спасибо, так приятно, – Шеннон положил на сердце ладонь и улыбнулся. – Я тронут.

– Это не я сказала, – чуть смутившись, ответила девушка.

– А я было поверил, что ты не просто так цитируешь Джея, – Шеннон сделал вид, что сильно огорчен. – Сначала твоя подруга не содержала обещание выйти за меня, а теперь ты делаешь мне комплименты, цитируя моего брата. Что с вами не так, девочки?..

Подняв глаза, он заметил, что Робин даже не смотрит на него. Она сидела почти неподвижно и смотрела на светлый ковер, который лежал на полу.

– Мне кажется, нужно переосмыслить свою жизнь, Шенн, – дрожащим голосом прошептала Робин. И только когда она подняла голову, мужчина заметил, что на ее блестящих зеленых глазах наворачивались слезы.

Прошло около часа после того, как Шеннон вновь поднялся наверх и предупредил Патрицию о том, что с Робин все отлично. Та, конечно, не поверила, но он заверил, что «сегодня берет детей на себя». А после взял из бара бутылку водки и вернулся в студию, где Робби уже рыдала в полную силу, размазывая по щекам остатки туши.

Нос ее покраснел, и выглядела девушка сейчас совершенно несчастной. Настолько, что Шеннону пришлось вытирать ее слезы краем своей футболки.

– Не буду я пить, – всхлипнув, Робби сморщилась, когда Шеннон протянул ей водку. – Вызови мне такси, я хочу домой.

– Нет, – в голосе его она впервые услышала стальные нотки. – Твое здоровье.

Приложившись к бутылке, Шеннон снял футболку и бросил ее на край дивана.

– Не обязательно раздеваться при мне, – девушка почувствовала, как на ее щеках выступает краска. Мельком взглянув на обнаженную спину мужчины, Уильямс поспешила отвести взгляд.

– Моя футболка вся мокрая от твоих слез, прости, – Шеннон усмехнулся, заметив, как она смутилась. Это в какой-то степени было даже приятно.

– Слушай, может быть, ты просто уйдешь и дашь мне побыть одной?! – со злостью бросила Робин.

– Нет, – повторил Лето-старший и снова сел за установку. – Я подниму твое настроение с пола. Хватит плакать. Сегодня же день рождения Джареда.

– И меньше всего на свете я хотела, чтобы он прошел так, – пробормотала Роббс и потянулась к бутылке с водкой. – Остается только выпить за его здоровье.

Водка оказалась мягкой и практически не обжигала. А еще час спустя Робин уже пьяно посмеивалась, когда Шеннон усадил ее за свои барабаны и пытался научить хотя бы правильно держать палочки.

В очередной раз наклоняясь к Робин со спины, мужчина взял ее руки, вместе с зажатыми в них палочками, в свои и произнес:

– Нет, вот так возьми...

От него пахло потом и водкой. А дыхание было слишком горячим. Слишком, чтобы, обернувшись, не встретится с ним взглядом.

– Вот так?.. – тихо спросила она, сжимая палочки в точности так, как он показывал. Ее удивительные глаза горели. Расстояние между их губами было ничтожным. И Шеннон рывком притянул к себе Робин, целуя ее смазано и жадно.

Прежде осознания произошедшего звонкий шлепок разбавил тишину в студии. Почувствовав, как загорелась его щека, Шеннон отстранился.

– Ну и урод ты блядь, Шеннон!.. – вскочив на ноги, Робби со злостью швырнула палочки на пол. – Какого хрена ты делаешь?!.

Только сейчас она почувствовала, насколько сильно была пьяной. Если быть точнее, она едва могла стоять на ногах.

– Больно, между прочим, – Шеннон подошел ближе, продолжая держаться за щеку. Робин сделала шаг от него.

– Ты меня поцеловал!.. – возмущенно завопила она, сжимая кулаки.

– Не помню, чтобы это делал, – ответил мужчина, вновь приближаясь. – Или поцелуй был таким плохим, что я тут же забыл...

– На меня это не действует, я не долбанутая фанатка 30 Seconds To Mars!.. – прижавшись спиной к двери, Робин отчаянно пыталась сохранить остатки самообладания.

– Я тоже не их фанат… – прошептал Шеннон ей в губы. Затем резко отшатнулся и посмотрел на Робин, которая практически вжалась в дверь. Даже сейчас, когда она была такой же бухой, как и он, а ее глаза покраснели от слез, эта девушка оставалась слишком красивой, чтобы противостоять ее чарам.

Но он должен был попытаться.

– Знаешь, я думаю, нам лучше вернуться наверх, – внезапно серьезно произнес Шенн. – Мы и так здесь торчим уже два часа, а я так и не понял, почему ты плакала...

Уильямс улыбнулась и отошла в сторону, давая Шеннону возможность выйти.

Чувствовал он себя сейчас совершенно по-ебанутому. Быстро покинув студию, мужчина поднялся наверх и направился прямиком в бар, не обращая внимания ни на кого вокруг.

Заметив его, Патриция подошла и, оглядев Шенна с ног до головы, спросила:

– Тебе жарко?..

– Ты даже не представляешь насколько, – он улыбнулся и перекинул руку через плечо девушки.

– Шеннон, где Робин? – стряхивая его с себя, вновь спросила Патти.

– Внизу, в студии, – нервно ответил музыкант.

– Вообще-то, уже здесь, – Уильямс появилась, как черт из табакерки. По пути она заглянула в ванную и попыталась умыться. Выглядела она теперь несколько лучше.

Шеннон хмыкнул и ушел разговаривать с какими-то девушками, которых, очевидно, обрабатывал Терри.

Патриция перевела взгляд на Робби и внезапно громко рассмеялась, обращая на себя внимание каких-то парней, стоявших рядом.

– Только не спрашивай ничего, ладно? – заплетающимся языком проговорила Робин.

– Даже не собираюсь, – сквозь смех, ответила девушка-эльф в зеленом платье.


	19. Заткнись

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка и картинки: http://bit.ly/29yiocq

Нэшвилле на студии Third Man Records работа над записью альбома Оливии не заладилась с самого утра. И если бы она так же хорошо слушала, что ей говорят, как отсасывала по ночам своему парню, Джеку не пришлось бы срываться и кричать на нее.

Оливия ушла за кофе, хлопнув дверью. Ее дерзость раздражала еще больше. Джек всегда считал, что женщины не способны правильно оценивать ту или иную ситуацию. Женщины не способны быть благодарными. Так было и с Карен. Он вытащил ее из ванной комнаты, где та играла на гитаре и пела свои странные песни, а после записал ей альбом, который никто, кроме него, записать бы не смог. Никто не смог бы разглядеть в ней все это. А теперь, кажется, Оливия начинает забывать, что в любой момент может отправиться обратно в Детройт, играть на гитаре в одной из местных групп, на которые всем насрать.

– Вот это бабенка! – Патрик улыбался, рассматривая что-то на экране своего ноутбука. Сегодня он зашел в студию, чтобы записать барабаны на одной из песен Оливии. – Я бы трахнул ее! Засадил бы поглубже! Эй, Джек, зацени!

Уайт поднялся со своего кресла и подошел к Патрику, который продолжал сидеть прямо за установкой. Он наклонился и мельком взглянул на черно-белое фото девушки, которая кокетливо прикрывала обнаженную грудь ноутбуком и игриво улыбалась.

– Ну, что скажешь?.. – спросил Патрик, посмеиваясь. – Хорошенькая, да?..

Однажды Карен уже пыталась затащить Джека к ебаному психологу, который помог бы ему справиться с приступами агрессии. И он даже ходил туда. Ходил, чтобы эта сука была довольна. Но все эти психологические штучки – полнейшее дерьмо!

Ее глаза смотрели на него с экрана ноутбука.

Почувствовав, как в считанные секунды его кулаки сжимаются от злости, Джек громко выдохнул и, выхватив у Патрика ноутбук, с силой швырнул его в стену.

– Какого хрена ты творишь, блядь?! – барабанщик подскочил на ноги, но всё, что ему осталось, лишь наблюдать за тем, как несчастный ноут с грохотом ударился о стену и упал на пол.

Поймав на себе взгляд Патрика, Джек заметил, как мужчина испуганно хлопает глазами. Такое ощущение, что в данный момент Патрик Киллер, который знал Джека уже больше десяти лет, сдерживался, чтобы не зареветь от обиды, как девчонка.

Тем временем перед глазами Уайта была совершенно иная картинка. Здесь не было никакого ебаного Патрика и его сраного ноутбука. Здесь только Патриция Бэйтман – маленькая шлюха, которая смотрела ему прямо в глаза и тихо шептала: «Хочешь меня?..». Она медленно походила ближе и теперь между ними не было ничего. И он хочел ответить, что ему плевать на нее. Что он давно забыл аромат ее кожи и плавные изгибы бедер, но его собственное сердце застряло где-то в горле и единственное, что он мог – просто пытаться дышать.

Эта женщина взяла его за руку и подвела к распахнутой настежь двери. А затем она со всей силы ударила дверью по его пальцам. Она сломала все его пальцы. И смеялась. смеялась так громко, что хотелось заткнуть ей рот.

А когда он упал, корчась от боли в руке, Патриция Бэйтман опустилась рядом и всадила в его спину огромный острый нож. Блестящий, как гладь озера в солнечную погоду. Она знала, что он истекает кровью, но продолжала смеяться, смеяться, смеяться... И несколько раз прокрутила нож в его теле, пока все вокруг не исчезло.

Джек почувствовал на себе еще чей-то взгляд. Это Оливия вернулась и принесла всем кофе.

– Что случилось?.. – ее голос вырвал Джека из этого странного оцепенения.

Быстро взглянув на Патрика, который в этот момент уже поднял с пола свой расколотый ноутбук, Уайт со злостью пробормотал:

– Ты, кажется, пришел сюда работать...

– Пошел ты на хуй! – бросил в ответ мужчина, даже не глядя на Джека. – У меня там было...

– Я предупреждал, что не буду смотреть, как вы здесь целыми днями ни хера не делаете, продолжая играть с этими долбаными...

– Джек, успокойся! – вмешалась Оливия. Она подскочила к музыкантам и встала между ними.

Хлопая своими густо подведенными ресницами, мисс Жан испуганно поглядывала на своего продюсера, на лбу которого выступили крохотные капельки пота.

Оттолкнув девушку, Уайт выскочил из студии, на ходу продолжая поносить Патрика и век компьютерных технологий. Он дрожал. Ему было так противно. И странно одновременно.

Хотелось сжать ее в своих руках, почувствовать, что она только его, как это было когда-то. Но она выставляла свое тело напоказ перед всеми, как продажная девка из переулка. Она делала все, что хотела. Она всегда делала, все, что хотела.

На парковке Джек несколько раз громко выругался и залез в свою машину.

– Сука! Сука! Сука проклятая!.. – он со всей силы колотил по рулю, чувствуя, как перед глазами прозрачная пелена слез застилает все. Он больше не различал свет. Ему было неизвестно, есть ли вокруг хоть одна тень, способная послужить укрытием для его боли. Эта боль разодрала в клочья его сердце, проникла в каждую клеточку, каждый уголок его души.  
А у нее есть душа?.. Нет, и никогда не было! У проклятых шлюх не может быть души!..

На несколько секунд закрыв глаза, Джек постарался представить, что ничего этого нет. Еще один психологический трюк от доктора, фамилию которого он даже не старался запомнить.

– Патти, ты была очень, очень плохой девочкой... – прошептал мужчина, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале на лобовом стекле. – Ты знаешь об этом?..

Он рассмеялся. И он смеялся так громко, что перестал слышать, как внутри него кто-то тихо плакал.

 

 

Тем же вечером, сидя в самолете, который должен был через несколько часов приземлиться в аэропорту Лос-Анджелеса, Джек пытался хоть как-то сосредоточиться. Стюардесса предложила напитки, но он даже не взглянул на нее, ответив что-то невнятное.

Ему хотелось выпить. Ему нужно было выпить. Джек практически ощущал острую нехватку алкоголя в крови, но сейчас правильнее было сохранять трезвый рассудок.  
Музыкант закрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку своего кресла. Какая-то молодая пара, сидящая через ряд от него, громко обсуждала предстоящий уикенд в Городе Ангелов. Голос у девушки был похож на писклявую погремушку. Уайт брезгливо поморщился и вздохнул.

Почему нужно было ждать так долго? И прав ли он теперь? В любом случае, в этот раз Патриция Бэйтман выложит ему все. Она сделает это. Она сделает это, даже если ему придется выбивать из нее каждое слово.

Сейчас он бы с удовольствием ударил ее. И думая об этом, Джек был совершенно честен перед самим собой. Иногда женщина заслуживает, чтобы ее били. Некоторые женщины заслуживают хорошей порки гораздо больше, чем нежностей любви.

Если говорить о Патриции, она уже давно исчерпала свой лимит. И теперь, когда ее фотографии заполонили весь интернет, Джек был убежден, что ошибался на ее счет гораздо сильнее, чем думал. Он чувствовал себя долбаным идиотом. Каждый раз, когда Патриция Бэйтман появлялась рядом, он чувствовал себя дураком. Вот и сейчас она снова облапошила его. И как только он мог поверить в то, что она другая?! Что она не одна из тех продажных шлюх, которые каждый день улыбаются ему в надежде на несколько минут внимания. Или на что-то большее. Если он будет в настроении.

Но, что было еще хуже, даже теперь, когда он едва ли мог справиться со своей ненавистью к этой женщине, Джек боялся. Всего того, что было между ними. Именно те чувства, которые он изо дня в день пытался закопать в самую глубокую могилу своей души, эти чувства могли разрушить все. Он не знал, как поступит, если Патти вдруг предложит ему просто пойти за ней. И улыбнется, будто снова чувствует что-то. Возможно, он пошел бы за ней куда угодно. Или послал бы ее и пошел в ближайший бар, чтобы напиться. Напиться и прогнать из своей головы этого призрака.

Мужчина открыл глаза и устало потер шею. Уставившись на спинку кресла прямо перед собой, Джек снова задумался. На этот раз он вспоминал, как впервые увидел женщину, частичка которой всегда с ним. От песни к песни. От аккорда к аккорду... Она всегда рядом, и ему некуда бежать. Да и чертовски глупо бегать от самого себя. В конце концов, воспоминания найдут тебя и свяжут по рукам и ногам. Как связывали его сейчас.

Снова и снова Джек возвращался в тот весенний день, когда Патриция Бэйтман впервые появилась на пороге его дома в Нэшвилле.

Это был просто отличный денек. Карен играла с детьми во дворе. И в тот день на ней было такое короткое желтое платье. Тогда они еще могли сойти за счастливую семью.

Патриция пришла около двух часов дня. И когда он увидел ее, то еле сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться. Не рассмеяться и не попросить ее покинуть его дом.

– Сколько вам лет? – спросил Джек, когда они устроились в гостиной. Патти сидела в кресле напротив и нервно теребила в руках свой блокнот.

– Мне кажется, это я должна задавать вам вопросы, – улыбнулась в ответ девушка. И после она отбросила назад свои длинные светлые волосы, в которых переливались солнечные блики. – Уверяю вас, мистер Уайт, я уже достаточно взрослая, чтобы беседовать с вами без страха.

Это была очень плохая шутка. Особенно если учесть, что в то время у него, и правда, были некоторые проблемы с прессой.

Сжав губы, Джек продолжал рассматривать молодую журналистку с ног до головы. Можно было просто послать ее и выкинуть за дверь, а потом отправить письмо в редакцию блядского журнала, который прислал к нему ребенка.

Ребенка, который к тому же не имел представления о том, как одеваются приличные девушки, приходя брать интервью у женатого мужчины.

– Вы, судя по всему, из Калифорнии? – спросил музыкант, рассматривая надпись на короткой футболке, из-под которой выглядывал плоский загорелый живот девушки.

– Да, вы угадали, – она снова улыбнулась. – Прямо в яблочко попали! Но, наверное, было несложно, да?

– Несложно, – теперь улыбался Уайт. – Вы выглядите так, будто все еще прогуливаетесь по пляжу Санта-Моники.

Большие голубые глаза девушки, густо подведенные черным, вспыхнули. Казалось, она действительно смутилась. Но через несколько секунд на ее лице вновь появилась улыбка. Бросив на Джека какой-то хитрый, игривый взгляд, Патти произнесла:

– Ну, во всяком случае, один из нас действительно выглядит счастливым...

– Можешь убираться отсюда, – холодно произнес Уайт, чувствуя, как внутри у него все закипает от злости. – Что ты вообще знаешь о счастье?!. Для таких, как ты, не существует верных понятий, я уверен. Кто твои родители?.. Хотя, погоди, не отвечай, я знаю. Наверняка, они платили за твою учебу в колледже в надежде на то, что миленькое личико сможет компенсировать отсутствие мозгов. И если ты улыбнешься парочке нужных людей, то сможешь в конце концов найти работу в каком-то Богом забытом городишке, печатая очерки в колонке для домохозяек. А все потому, что это ведь мечта твоего детства, так?! Но тебе повезло чуть больше. И вместо того чтобы жить рядом со своей матерью и отцом, а дом их покинуть только после замужества, ты надела эти короткие шорты и решила, что можешь быть умнее меня?!. В моем доме говоря мне о счастье?!. Ты просто очередная испорченная, глупая девица, которая слишком хорошо думает о себе!..

Последние несколько слов он прокричал ей прямо в лицо. Девушка вжалась в кресло, но взгляда не отвела. Это была как немая дуэль. Джек смотрел на нее, она смотрела на Джека, и мир вокруг точно перестал существовать, пока их лица были так близко.

Затем он отстранился и, не говоря больше ни слова, опустился на диван.

Тогда Патриция тихо кашлянула и, пытаясь унять дрожь в голосе, произнесла:

– Если у вас все, то я хотела бы начать с нескольких вопросов о новом альбоме The White Stripes...

Даже сейчас, сидя в самолете и вспоминая все это, Джек чувствовал, как губы его растягиваются в улыбке.

Она всегда была маленькой непреклонной стервой. Ранимой и нежной. Загадочной и такой простой одновременно. Если бы она только...

Он снова вздохнул и попытался прогнать все эти сентиментальные воспоминания из своей головы. Есть только сегодня. Прошлое навсегда останется в прошлом.

И сегодня Патриция Бэйтман будет говорить. Она будет слушать. И ему плевать, захочет ли она этого. Он слишком много времени провел, пытаясь разгадать этот блядский ребус. Понять, почему она поступила с ним так...

Кто-то из пассажиров громко рассмеялся. Джек закрыл глаза и снова погрузился в пучину собственных воспоминаний.

 

 

– Ваше изящество, я не буду вас смущать, если немного попру официальную вычурность происходящего? – спросила Патти, заходя в собственную квартиру следом за Джаредом.

Он вообще довольно быстро освоился в ее квартире за последнюю неделю. С момента запуска рекламной кампании Патриция и Джей общались чаще, чем за все время их знакомства, чаще, чем ей удавалось за это время видеться с лучшей подругой. И если бы Робин знала, сколько времени они проводят друг у друга, то уже звонила бы в колокола и осыпала их рисом. Единственным, кто бы мог спалить их, был Шеннон, которому и так доставалось по поводу «того небольшого конфуза», как они тактично между собой называли его пьяный подкат к Уильямс. И он, как несложно догадаться, не жаждал вновь слишком сближаться с ней, дабы хоть немного утихомирить вышеупомянутых шутников.

Все завертелось в преддверии Нового года, именно тогда Патти решила слить первые фотографии в социальные сети, которые, благодаря поддержке Терри, Джея и Робин, довольно быстро по обсуждаемости обогнали такие насущные постпраздниковые темы, как диета, возврат ненужных подарков и подбитие баланса своей кредитки. Эротические фотографии Ричардсона обсуждать было намного приятнее, чем просроченные платежи, все мечтали продлить праздники насколько возможно долго, и Бэйтман, раз уж нарядилась рождественским эльфом, решила поддержать несчастных, которые после недели эгг-ногга с пудингами возвращались к унылым однообразным будням.

«А мне можно поучаствовать в распространении порнографии?» – Шеннон беспардонно вклинился в их с Джеем разговор, потеряв где-то моделей, которых клеил вместе с Ричардсоном. Если Патти и сомневалась в успехе предприятия, то после такой оживленной поддержки могла поздравить себя с успехом и порадоваться, что хотя бы одна их совместная вечеринка не скатилась в сцену из драматического сериала, за которые обычно дают престижные золотые премии.

Джаред уверенно пересек гостиную, поставил пакеты на стол у дивана и с достоинством уселся на диван, расстегивая пуговицу на пиджаке. Устроил шоу, точно пришел к Джимми Киммелу, и, повернувшись к ней, благосклонно кивнул головой.

– Устраивайтесь как дома, мисс Бэйтман.

– Премного благодарна, – улыбнулась она в ответ, сбрасывая опостылевшие за день шпильки.

Редакция THR наконец сбросила с себя все гламурные декорации и предстала без прикрас самым настоящим адом. Дженси Мин вытрясла из Патриции Бэйтман всю душу, как только до нее дошли фотографии. А дошли они быстро, иначе Дженси не была бы главным редактором сего блестящего ада. Не выбив из Бэйтман подробностей ее стороннего проекта (тот стал у Дженси костью поперек горла из-за участия в нем недосягаемого Терри Ричардсона), она в ультимативной форме напомнила сотруднице о контракте, который заканчивался только летом, а после постаралась, чтобы следующие четыре месяца та провела в котле с особым подогревом.

Бэйтман не была бы высококлассной сукой, если бы тут же не обернула ожесточение режима против своих подопечных с еще большим тщанием, чем ее непосредственный босс. Словосочетание «в жопу раненная рысь» как нельзя лучше характеризовало повысившийся интерес к работе у всего фэшн-отдела. Редакция была похожа на биржу в период обвала или офис предвыборной команды Эла Гора во время пересчета голосов. Глобальный апокалипсис, закрытый в стенах аквариумного офисного центра. Сама же она делала невозможное, доставая из-под земли уникальные договоренности, ставя на уши всех новых и старых знакомых. И в результате, приползая домой, через силу заставляла себя следить за соблюдением плана и просматривать социальные ленты.

Стоило признать, что без Джея и его неиссякаемого энтузиазма вряд ли она бы преодолела первую волну. Он с таким интересом выслушивал ее планы по обретению свободы от крупных издательских групп и прочих неприятностей того, что называют фэшн-журналистикой, можно было подумать, что она распинается о преимуществах инди-лейблов и новом звучании своей жутко андеграундной группы, которая обязательно войдет в историю, как один из самых смелых арт-проектов нынешнего века. Короче, он с головой ушел в обсуждение ее инди варианта барниз», как обычно делают, когда у самого задница горит в другом проекте, но возвращаться к нему неохота, потому что там сплошной кризис жанра.

Лето внимательно наблюдал за тем, как Патриция вытаскивала одну за другой шпильки из тугого пучка не менее сосредоточенно, чем сам Джей следил за ней, как ее волосы непослушной волной спадали на плечи, и она сама расслаблялась, выдыхала напряжение дня. Следом на столик в коридоре приземлился широкий кожаный пояс, и легкое шифоновое платье распалось свободным а-силуэтом, несколько мгновений колышась, точно от порыва ветра. Внутренняя зажатость исчезла из ее походки, суровость и сосредоточенность исчезли с лица. Вся она смягчилась, оставила девушку, выжимающую из своих подчиненных все соки, за порогом. Патриция расстегнула пуговицы и закатила рукава, а затем потянулась к тем, что на груди, но внезапно осеклась, вспомнив, что не одна.

– Прошу, продолжай, – прошептал Джей, в горле его внезапно пересохло, он глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем вновь беззаботно улыбнуться и продолжить: – Мне нравится, когда ты чувствуешь себя как дома.

– Хорошая попытка, Лето, – хмыкнула девушка. – Распаковывай свое веганское издевательство над едой, я голодна, как черт. И если после твоей травы останусь все еще голодной, пеняй на себя.

Патти ткнула свой плеер в акустику Bose, и по квартире разлились хулиганские аккорды рокабили. Бэйтман, пританцовывая, отправилась в кухню, но, резко затормозив, развернулась к Джею. Тот едва смог придать своему лицу выражение, отдаленно напоминающее серьезность.

– JD McPherson. Ты не против?

– Отнюдь, – уверил ее мужчина. Все, что угодно, лишь бы она продолжала так беззаботно приплясывать, аппетитно крутя задом.

Патриция бросила на него еще один пристальный взгляд и, удовлетворившись увиденным, скрылась в кухне, чтобы вернуться с тарелками.

– Тебе пришло сообщение.

Девушка торжественно вручила Лето посуду и, переклонившись через него, потянулась за телефоном. Доли секунды ей хватило, чтобы прочесть короткое СМС и с раздражением отбросить телефон обратно на диван.

– Гребаный мудак, – прорычала она едва слышно себе под нос и принялась раскладывать суши на блюдо.

Прежде чем экран телефона погас, Джаред успел прочитать «Горячие фотки» и имя отправителя «Фасс».

– Как там наши успехи? – спросил он, сам открывая страницу с гугл аналитикой. Как бы ему не хотелось продолжить тему с «гребаным мудаком», он решил сделать вид, что ничего не видел и не слышал. – Ты только на это посмотри…

Патриция что-то невнятно проворчала с набитым ртом и подняла палец вверх, призывая к тишине. Джей послушно замолк, ожидая, пока Патти прожует ролл.

– У меня всего один вопрос: разве ты сейчас не должен заниматься новым студийником?

– Все думают, что я им и занимаюсь. Вот, видишь, фотографии студии в снэпчате. Для Эшелона я тружусь в поте лица.

– Уже сколько лет? – усмехнулась девушка, хитро прищурившись.

– Отца торопить нельзя, а не то запишет реп альбом, спродюсированный Канье Уэстом, чтобы помочь другу расплатиться с долгами и закончить долгострой.

– Какие мы альтруисты, – Бэйтман всплеснула руками. – Смотри, как бы тебя фаны не спалили. Увидят, что ты невесть где шляешься, и все…

Патти промокнула бумажной салфеткой каплю соевого соуса в уголке его губ.

– …хитрости пойдут прахом.

– Это предложение остаться на ночь? – поинтересовался Лето.

Но не успела она и слова сказать, как зазвонил телефон Джареда.

– Да, Шенн…

 

 

Услышав громкую музыку, которая доносилась из-за дверей ее квартиры, Робин дрожащими от волнения руками нащупала в кармане худи ключ и несколько раз провернула его в замке.

– Ну ты и задница!.. – выкрикнула девушка с порога, сбросив с плеча спортивную сумку.

Ее брат Макс, который в этот момент стоял у окна и докуривал свою сигарету, обернулся к Робин и тихонько рассмеялся.

– Это, типа, вместо «привет, я соскучилась»? – спросил он, убавив музыку. Он хотел еще что-то добавить, но в этот момент Уильямс уже набросилась на мужчину, восторженно повизгивая.

Сказать, что она соскучилась, все равно, что ничего не сказать. Последний раз Макс был здесь месяца четыре назад, и с того момента, кажется, прошла вечность. Задушив любимого бро в объятиях, Робин несколько раз поцеловала его в щеку и легонько дернула за серебряное колечко в ухе.

– Какого хрена не приехал на праздники?! – с вызовом спросила она, продолжая висеть на шее своего брата.

– Ой, ну отцепись уже, Робин! Ты, как маленькая, – мягко оттолкнув девушку, Макс улыбнулся. Конечно, он только делал вид, что не выносит всех этих нежностей с ее стороны. Поправив футболку, он потер подбородок и спросил: – Жратвы вообще нет?..

– И не будет, я на диете, – Робин сложила на груди руки и с улыбкой посмотрела на Макса. Как же она была рада, что он теперь здесь. Последнюю неделю ей практически не удавалось поболтать с Томом, который был очень занят на съемках, и от этого Уильямс чувствовала себя совсем паршиво. Он звонил редко, а писал еще реже. После дня рождения Джареда Лето, все вдруг стали очень занятыми, и ей оставалось лишь тусоваться в спортзале или болтаться по Санта-Монике в ожидании съемки для календаря, которая должна состоятся на следующей неделе.

Макс выглядел усталым. Хоть и пытался держаться молодцом, бесконечные джетлаги и перелеты из хер знает откуда хер знает куда оставили на его лице отпечаток. Хотя, может быть, он просто перебрал накануне. В отличие от Робин, Макс никогда не был адептом здорового образа жизни.

Они вообще были очень разными, наверное, поэтому до сих пор в модной индустрии мало кто пронюхал, что Робин Уильямс сестра того самого гениального мистера Уильямса, который, даже несмотря на репутацию хулигана и любителя заторчать, делал волшебные снимки и трахал моделей пачками. Он был рок-звездой в мыслях и фанатичным тружеником в реальности. Девочкам нравились его татуировки, которых с каждым годом становилось все больше, хитрый взгляд и темные, падающие на глаза волосы. А Максу нравились девочки. Именно поэтому вокруг него всегда ходили слухи о случайных романах, наркотиках и разбитых сердцах.

– Ты надолго? – спросила Робби, в очередной раз пытаясь обнять Макса. Тот уже не пытался сопротивляться, только мученически закатывал глаза.

– На два дня, Роббс, – он осторожно щелкнул младшую сестру по носу и рассмеялся, когда она обиженно надула губы. – Я так заебался с этими долбаными «ангелами» на Бали. У меня вся спина сгорела нахер.

В доказательство Макс стянул футболку и продемонстрировал девушке свою покрасневшую от загара спину. Робин взволнованно ахнула и спросила:

– Ты снимал девушек для каталога Victoria’s Secret?

– Да, мать их, – усмехнулся мужчина, набрасывая футболку на плечи. – Кэндис разбила мне сердце. Поэтому я не приехал на Рождество. Когда узнал, что эта сука обручилась с какими-то мудилой из Бразилии, мы с Гарри зависли в Лондоне и, как могли, заштопали дырку в моей груди.

– Хорошо штопали, – Робин посмотрела на еще совсем свежую татуировку, которая теперь красовалась под самым сердцем ее брата. – Но разве у тебя и Кэн было что-то серьезное?

Опустившись на диван, Макс громко выдохнул и ответил:

– Может быть, и было, а может быть, и нет... Но ее задница великолепна!..

– Фу, не говори при мне о жопах баб, с которыми спишь, я же не Гарри! – Робби подошла к холодильнику и достала пакет молока. – К тому же, ты всегда говорил, что самый классный зад, который ты встречал – был зад Патти.

– Так и есть, – Макс улыбнулся той улыбкой, которая превращала его в Чеширского кота. – Задница Бэйтман номер один. Задницу Кэндис я поставил бы на втрое место, а на третье – зад Скарлетт Йоханссон.

– Ты трахал Скарлетт Йоханссон?!. – Робби чуть не выронила из рук стакан.

– Нет, что ты, – отмахнулся мужчина. – Она дает только парням, вроде Джареда Лето. Но я снимал ее несколько лет назад. И, поверь, знаю, о чем говорю.

Услышав упоминание о Джее, Робин быстро опустила глаза, но, кажется, было уже поздно.

– Кстати, я так понимаю, ты тоже с Джаредом Лето тусуешься? – он посмотрел на девушку так, точно сейчас вытащит из джинсов ремень и отлупит, как школьницу, которая прогуляла уроки и завалила контрольную.

– Я встречаюсь с Томом, Макс, – прошептала Робин, краснея.

– Да, ваши чудесные фотографии с отдыха в Германии я тоже видел, – бросил он с раздражением. – Вот что, Робин, мне не нравится этот немец. Он не староват для тебя?

– Он в самый раз для меня!..

– Вот уж нихера! – практически выкрикнул Макс. – В следующий раз я хочу с ним познакомиться. Пригласи его, и я поболтаю с этим парнем. И не уезжай больше в Германию, поняла?! Вдруг он какой-то долбанутый нацистский маньяк...

– Макс!..

– Нет, Робин! – мужчина вскочил на ноги и подошел ближе к сестре. – Я сказал, никаких поездок в Германию, пока я лично не поболтаю с этим твоим Томом. Ты поняла?!

Кивнув, Уильямс опустила ресницы.

– Ох, ну не надо только печаль тут разводить, – приобняв Робби за плечи, Макс притянул ее к себе. – Давай, собирайся и пойдем тусоваться. Я тебе не купил подарки на Рождество, поэтому ты можешь сегодня грабить меня, сколько душе угодно.

Девушка подняла глаза и улыбнулась.

– Тогда готовься!.. – угрожающе прошептала она, хитро прищурившись.

 

 

Робин Уильямс была настоящей жадиной. Она скупала в магазинах все, что ей было нужно и не нужно было вовсе. Так, за несколько часов интенсивного шопинга на деньги любимого брата, Робби приобрела несколько разных пар кед от Puma из коллекции Fenty, дизайн которых разрабатывали вместе с Рианной, какие-то дурацкие разноцветные колокольчики, приколотые к ловцу снов, гору ярких маек и несколько новых купальников. Макс терпеливо таскался за сестрой от магазина к магазину, периодически издавая мученические вздохи.

Они пообедали в маленьком ресторанчике неподалеку от пляжа. Робин болтала без умолку, а Макс смотрел на то, как мимо прогуливались симпатичные девушки в коротких платьях. Его Санта-Моника ничуть не изменилась.

– Давай вечером посмотрим «Доктора крови»? – пережевывая свой салат, спросила Роббс.

– Я думал, что мы забьем косячек и поедем к твоим парням в забегаловку, – Макс улыбнулся, делая глоток воды. – Ты же еще играешь с ними?

– Нет, – немного расстроено ответила девушка. – А вообще, я хочу опять там как-то выступить... Но, знаешь, меня постоянно фотографируют. Ты же видел этих долбанутых папарацци сегодня?..

Макс кивнул. Улыбка исчезла с его лица.

– Короче говоря, я не хочу, чтобы эта часть моей жизни была на виду, – продолжала Робин. – Я же не какая-то гребаная звезда...

Они оба громко рассмеялись.

Уже в такси по пути к дому Макс думал обо всем, что Робин говорила ему за обедом. Похоже, сама она не очень хорошо понимала, что именно происходит. А он обвинял во всем только себя. Если бы не его дурацкая идея с Джейкобсом... Черт! Девочка могла бы и дальше спокойно жить. В конце концов, он мог бы и сам всем ее обеспечивать. А потом она просто вышла бы замуж за какого-нибудь парня из своей группы. Они хоть и с неба звезд не хватают, зато проповедуют солнце, любовь и мир во всем мире. Эта типичная для Санта-Моники молодая семья жила бы счастливо. А теперь Робин у всех на виду, а ему так редко удается бывать дома...

– Эй, мы приехали! – Робби открыла дверцу такси и улыбнулась. – Блин, я так устала!.. И обожралась, кстати. Это ты виноват.

Макс рассчитался с водителем и тот помог ему достать из багажника пакеты с покупками Робин. Она все время крутилась рядом и что-то тихонько напевала, как вдруг умолкла и вцепилась в его руку.

– Здравствуй, Робин, – мужской голос раздался над самым ухом Макса.  
Подняв глаза, старший Уильямс сначала подумал, что он ошибся или его подвело зрение. Но когда Робби залилась краской и тихо пробормотала «Привет, Джек», все его сомнения рассеялись, как туман поутру. Перед ним стоял мистер Джек Уайт, одетый в черную футболку, которая в очередной раз давала всем вокруг возможность убедиться в том, насколько у него огромные руки и плечи. Выглядел Джек каким-то растерянным и помятым. Не таким ожидал Макс увидеть на расстоянии вытянутой руки чувака, который раскачивал Гластонберри одним лишь своим выходом на сцену.

– Ты что здесь делаешь?.. – тем временем к Робин вернулась способность разговаривать. Правда, выглядела она так, словно только что увидела призрака. И продолжала цепляться за руку брата.

– Я хотел бы поговорить с Патрицией, – ответил Джек, искоса поглядывая на Макса. – Она дома?

– Знаешь, она сейчас...

– Патриция Бэйтман больше не живет здесь, приятель, – перебил сестру Макс. – Так что вряд ли у тебя получится с ней поболтать.

– Не припомню, чтобы мы с тобой успели стать приятелями, – Уайт бросил на Уильямса полный ненависти взгляд.

– И правда, – Макс захлопнул багажник такси и вручил Робин пакеты. Затем продолжил, обращаясь к девушке: – Иди домой, я сейчас поднимусь.

– Но... – попыталась было возразить Робби, но поймав на себе ледяной взгляд брата, послушно зашла в дом, даже не взглянув на Джека.

Прошло около десяти минут, прежде чем Макс поднялся в их квартиру, хлопнув дверью. Робби сидела на диване и сжимала в руках маленькую подушку в форме свинки.

– Не расскажешь мне, какие у тебя и Патти дела с этим мудаком?!. – процедил он сквозь зубы. Впервые за долгое время Макс был действительно зол.

 

 

–А ты что здесь делаешь? – отвлекшись от крика на сотрудников, Патриция наконец заметила Джареда, гордо восседавшего на подлокотнике дивана в ее кабинете. Он делал вид, что увлеченно роется в телефоне, отстукивая ритм ногой. В повисшей тишине стук казался особо раздражающим, но и он постепенно сошел на нет.

– Похоже, спасаю твоих подопечных от неминуемой гибели, – ответил он, когда девушка закрыла за собой дверь.

– Если бы некоторым из них Гудвин подарил мозги, – в ее голосе вновь поднималось раздражение, – мне бы не пришлось дарить запасную нервную систему.

Патриция оперлась о стол и, скрестив руки на груди, устремила на Лето тяжелый испытующий взор, который обычно заставлял подопечных признавать даже те ошибки, о которых она не знала. Лето, в отличие от гениального тренера из Сан-Франциско, оценил широкий спектр актерских способностей Бэйтман, их вполне хватило бы, чтобы запугать несколько отсталых африканских племен, он бы и сам насторожился, будь ее гнев настоящим, но Паттти просто продолжала играть сурового босса.

– И тебя от выгорания на работе, – поспешно добавил Джей, не желая и дальше подпитывать роль, для него не предназначенную. – Еще одного Бэйл-аута ни ты, ни твои подопечные не выдержат.

– По крайней мере, в отличие от сына Сары Коннор, мне не придется приносить публичные извинения на каждом канале и радиостанции. И перестань ржать, Джаред, это сбивает с нужного настроя, – сквозь улыбку проворчала Патти. – Мне еще до конца рабочего дня надо снести пару голов.

– Прости, Червовая Королева, но рабочий день уже закончен, – развел руками мужчина, подходя все ближе к столу и отрезая Патриции пути отступления. – Пятница, короткий день…

– Он будет закончен, когда… Эй, что ты делаешь?! – прикрикнула на него девушка.

Джаред подошел так близко, что Патти, чтобы не уткнуться носом ему в шею, пришлось присесть на край стола. Сложно сохранить холодное самообладание, разделяя одно тепло на двоих, сложно оставаться серьезной, когда чертов Джаред Лето улыбается, и невозможно отвергнуть просьбу, подкрепленную ультиматумом.

– Если ты не выйдешь через эти двери самостоятельно, мне придется перебросить тебя через плечо и вынести. Будешь ты кричать и сопротивляться или молча снесешь происходящее – решать тебе. Да только что бы ты ни выбрала, твои коллеги впредь не будут так охотно забиваться в углы и труситься там, как загнанные кролики, – заявление было выдержано в духе судебных приговоров. Хоть и хромало где-то по части терминологии, но было так же неумолимо сурово. Джей внимательно посмотрел девушке в глаза, пока ее расфокусированный взгляд не преобразовался в полное понимание, а затем, смягчившись, перешел к сути просьбы: – Мне очень нужна твоя профессиональная помощь.

– Старший брат разбушевался? Нужна строгая воспитательница? – спросила девушка, и уголки ее губ помимо воли расплылись в улыбке.

– Нет, что ты, мой бро не заслужил ничего подобного. На него пока действуют более мягкие методы убеждения.

– Тогда что…

– Узнаешь по приезде.

– Считай, что ты меня заинтриговал, Лето, – согласилась Патти и захлопнула крышку ноутбука. – Еще один день в аду можно считать завершенным, – провозгласила она и вышла в предусмотрительно открытую Джеем дверь.

Все посторонние шорохи и шепот вмиг прекратились, казалось, бедняги даже дышать перестали и замерли в ожидании очередного припадка ярости. Патриция еле сдержала смешок, уж очень ситуация напоминала сцены появления ангелов в сериалах, вроде «Константина» или «Люцифера». И поскольку на небесную братию она едва ли тянула, то за собой можно было оставить разве что роль последнего, а вот из Джея получился бы отличный изгоняющий дьявола и оккультист. Типичный сам у себя на уме Джон Константин. И все эти жалкие смертные должны были бы пасть к его ногам и благодарить за избавление, в то время как просто пялились на них, точно истуканы.

– До понедельника, – бросила она, заходя в лифт. – У вас будет предостаточно времени, чтобы утром все ваши ляпы были исправлены и лежали аккуратной стопкой у меня на столе.

Двери закрылись, и Патриция от души рассмеялась.

– Простите, мистер Константин, это необъяснимый припадок злорадного веселья, – решила не вдаваться в пространные объяснения на немой вопрос Лето она.

– Потешаешься над простыми смертными, Мазикин? Нехорошо, ой, нехорошо, что скажет на это шеф? – молниеносно быстро нашелся с ответом Джей, заставив Бэйтман округлить глаза от удивления. Она даже на долю секунды поверила, что его бездонные глаза обладают способностью проникать в мысли. Да и о первенстве в аду спорить тоже не хотелось, все-таки этот склочный коллектив еще не вылепил из нее вторую Дженси Мин. И впервые за долгое время ей действительно было небезразлично вот это «еще», его хотелось сохранить, любой ценой пережив финальную дистанцию на пути к освобождению.

– Такси? Джей, неужели ты наконец понял, что сколько ни наматывай рубашку на лицо, в том, что тебя узнают, виновата синяя тачка с разводами огня на бортах?

– Нет, просто воспоминания о твоих доблестных сражениях с подножкой режут мое сердце без ножа, – Джа театрально схватился за грудь, промахнувшись мимо вышеупомянутого органа.

– Ну не все же проводят свое свободное время, прыгая козлом по всем горным вершинам Калифорнии.

– О, заткись, Бэйтман, и садись в машину, – проворчал он ей на ухо, подталкивая вперед.

– Что, командир, твой метод оказался не очень действенным, да? – усмехнувшись, Патти убрала его руки со своих ребер и, преисполненная достоинством, села в авто.

Джей и сам быстро понял, что через броню плотного пиджака щекотка вряд ли хоть как-то подействует на девушку, потому сделал вид абсолютной непричастности к происходящему и точно так же, будто особа королевской семьи, устроился на заднем сидении с невозмутимым видом. Патриция уж было подумала, что и дверцу за сэром Лето придется захлопывать водителю, но тот, назвав адрес, соизволил самостоятельно ее закрыть.

Такси тронулось с места, а Патриция Бэйтман заткнулась. Точнее, она бы и рада была поболтать по душам с Робин Уильямс и по возможности достучаться до ее мозгов, чтобы подруга в порыве смешанных чувств и обиды не наделала глупостей, но та не отвечала. И девушка, точно назойливая мамаша, повторив попытку еще несколько раз кряду, сдалась. Шумно выдыхая, она бросила телефон в сумку, едва не промахнувшись, и попыталась поудобнее устроиться в тесном пространстве такси. Что ни говори, а лондонские кэбы в этом плане гораздо комфортнее, зря что дерут столько, будто ездят на «бифитере», а не на бензине.

– А что это за громадный татуированный увалень, с которым я встретился в лифте?

– Татуированный увалень? – повторила Патти, смакуя это словосочетание и улыбаясь.

– Да, который предупредил меня, что к тебе сегодня лучше носа не совать.

– Макс, брат Робин.

Больше наводящих вопросов не последовало, и Патти не смогла сдержаться, чтобы не посмотреть на Джареда. Он сосредоточено пилил взглядом переднее сидение и покусывал нижнюю губу. Мыслительный процесс не просто шел, он кипел, и Бэйтман была уверена, что виной тому трезвость Джея на хэллоуинской вечеринке и его хорошая память. Стоило только сопоставить лучшую подругу и ее брата, как…

– Мы приехали, – повторила она слова водителя, касаясь его плеча. – Джей?..

Он вздрогнул, растерянно оглянулся и, опознав собственный дом, тут же вернулся в себя, снова стал деятельным безумным Джаредом.

– И ты все еще сидишь в авто? – спросил Лето и, не дождавшись ответа, буквально вытащил Патрицию из салона авто. Перемена произошла настолько молниеносно быстро, что девушка не успела даже заметить, расплатились ли они с таксистом (но хвоста же за ними не было, как и криков разъяренного пакистанца), она и возмутиться таким наглым вторжением в личное пространство не успела, как оказалась сперва на пороге дома, а потом и в студии.

– Шенн, Томо, парень с камерой, – поздоровалась она со всеми присутствующими, только ощутила твердую почву под ногами.

– Стив, – как-то обижено протянул уже не безымянный мужчина.

– Очень приятно, – улыбнулась Патти, все еще не соображая, с чего это какой-то там Стив так возмущен тем, что она его не узнала.

– Он был у нас на вечеринке в честь Хэллоуина, помнишь? – пришел на помощь Шенн. Надо заметить, сомнительную, ибо параллельно душил бедную девушку в объятиях.

– Если у него нет какой-то детали моего костюма, то это вряд ли, – прохрипела Патриция в ответ под оглушительный хохот старшего Лето. – И чем я могу помочь вам здесь, в студии, с профессиональной точки зрения, кроме того что еще раз напомню о некоторых сомнительных стилевых решениях. Ше, ты выглядишь, как шлюха из «Американской истории ужасов».

– Неправда, – ничуть не смутившись, запротестовал он, кокетливо поправив сползшую с плеча майку. – У меня прическа лучше.

«Чего не скажешь о леопардовых джоггерах и носках в разноцветную полоску», – подумала Патти. Распекать этого очаровательного придурка без улыбки на лице было просто невозможно, как и его брата, который, подвинувшись, галантно предложил ей почетное место посредине на диване.

– На этом вообще возможно сидеть удобно? – Патти, елозя и брыкаясь, пыталась не утонуть в куче мягких подушек, пока братья Лето дружно потешались над ней. – Такое впечатление, что это какой-то гребаный водный матрац, – при этом она не переставала поносить все на свете. – Детсад, честное слово. Если я потеряюсь в них и задохнусь, моя смерть будет на вашей совести. Робин этого просто так не оставит.

– Для того чтобы тебе стало намного удобнее, достаточно просто снять пиджак, – посоветовал Джаред.

– Ага, а майку просто снять не хочешь? – огрызнулась девушка. Светить своим бюстье, одетым под костюм, на весь состав «марсов» она точно не собиралась, но Джа принял ее слова как вызов и охотно стянул с себя одежку. И как после этого просить его надеть ее обратно? И надо ли вообще? Задумываться над этими и прочими немаловажными жизненными вопросами Патриции Бэйтман чертовски мешал оголенный пресс младшего Лето.

– Твоя очередь, – напомнил он.

Патти выхватила из его рук майку и путем хитрых махинаций умудрилась сначала напялить ее на себя, а потом снять пиджак, который тут же отбросила на свободный стул под нестройные аплодисменты с дивана. Она театрально поклонилась и устроилась с наибольшим комфортом, выложив ноги на Шеннона, а вместо подушки использовав Джея.

– Вот теперь я готова помочь в чем угодно, если для этого мне не надо будет никуда идти.

– Жена, почему мне ноги?

– Какая к черту жена? Где кольцо, олух? – возмутилась Патти, поднимаясь на локтях. – Видишь его где-то? Вот я тоже нет, там что помалкивай.

– Мы работать вообще сегодня будем? – вмешался тип с камерой.

– Да, включай, что вы там надергали с «айтюнза», – скомандовал Джей, и комнату тут же наполнили какие-то тягомотные гитарные переборы, прилизанные кучей электронщины в вперемежку с голосом мужика, который стенает, как баба.

– Что это за хрень? – поинтересовалась Бэйтман. – Мы играем в то, кто дольше выдержит в одной комнате с этими отчаянными всхлипываниями?

– Можно и так сказать, – подал голос суровый молчаливый хорват. – Джей опять решил устроить мозговой штурм для вдохновения.

– Тогда я здесь вообще лишняя, Элвис покинул здание еще до того, как оно запело, – Патти недовольно заворочалась на костлявых коленях Джареда и в поисках подушки умудрилась заехать ему локтем под ребра. Он приглушенно зашипел и ущипнул ее за плечо, в ответ досталось Шенну, который чуть не получил пяткой по подбородку, но не успел возмутиться, как Бэйтман пораженно воскликнула: – Слушайте, ребята, если вы собрались втянуть меня в очередную авантюру типа той с Тейлор Свифт…

– Что ты, – поспешил успокоить ее Джей, – нам просто нужно мнение со стороны, на которое можно положиться.

– А еще, с тех пор как Джей не поносит все направо и налево в своей неповторимой манере, нам очень не хватало чужого мнения в духе «В последней балладе альбома Вилле Вало всхлипывает так отчаянно, будто его кожаные стринги, которые он не снимал, пока сидел в студии за записью альбома, наконец, добрались до самого его дорогого и натерли до боли».

– Ничего себе, Ше, цитируешь меня целыми пассажами? – на удивление бодро поинтересовалась девушка, попутно тыча кулак под нос его брату.

– Ладно, ребятки, приступим, только сперва я бы не отказалась съесть что-то посерьезнее кофе в обед.

– Закажем пиццу? – оживился самый голодный Лето в мире.

– Сиди, Шенн, я сама, все равно надо сделать еще один звонок.

Девушка вышла из студии, попутно набирая номер Робин, та с завидной стабильностью не отвечала. И если бы Патти не знала о ее съемках, то уже начала бы беспокоиться и вызывать национальную гвардию. Просто невозможно, как человек, по которому она чертовски соскучилась, заскочив ненадолго в ее жизнь, смог опять поставить ее с ног на голову одним только упоминанием о Джеке. Что он вообще забыл у Робин на пороге, чертов ублюдок? От одного только упоминания о том, что этот говнюк вернулся в ЛА Патриции хотелось кричать от безумного гнева и боли. Она ненавидела его за то, что он сделал с Робби, с ней самой, она ненавидела себя за то, что вновь позволила ему причинить себе боль.

Она не заметила, как на кухне появился Джаред, все так же продолжала крутить телефон у себя в руках и с отсутствующим видом пялиться на холодильник. Белый и скучный, не то что во Фриско, там на нем целый год сменяют друг друга рисунки Олли. Каждый новый объект его обожания из комиксов и мультиков, Том, Чарльз и она.

– Подождать курьера можно и в студии, – сказал Джа, протягивая девушке руку. Она заключила ее в свои ладони и подняла на него удивленный взгляд, будто не ожидала увидеть в доме его хозяина. – Только не говори, что обиделась из-за блога.

– Поверь, я еще отомщу, и мстя моя будет страшна, – усмехнулась Патти. – Нет, я просто задумалась.

– Судя по всему о судьбах мира.

– На самом деле все еще сложнее. Боюсь, что Робби опять сделает глупость, правда, на сей раз огромную и непоправимую. Не хочу, чтобы она наступала на те же грабли, что и я когда-то, понимаешь?

Девушка посмотрела ему в глаза, ища это чертово понимание, коего там и в помине не было. Джей немного ошарашено смотрел на нее, изо всех сил пытаясь вникнуть в ее сбивчивую беспокойную речь. Он уже успел понять Патрицию достаточно хорошо, чтобы знать, насколько тяжело ей вообще даются такие разговоры и насколько она доверяет ему, чтобы просто заговорить о чем-то действительно личном, и ему хотелось сказать что-то осмысленное, важное, подсказать и помочь, но единственное, что он мог сейчас сделать, это беспомощно развести руками и сказать правду:

– Не совсем, Патти.

Она тяжело вздохнула, опустив плечи.

– Хэй, – Джаред взял ее за подбородок, заставив поднять голову, посмотреть ему в глаза, меньшее, чего ему сейчас хотелось, чтобы она опять закрылась. Он провел рукой по ее волосам и прислонил ладонь к щеке. – Может, просто расскажешь, говорят, от этого становится легче.

– Забудь, я…

Лето склонился к ней и забрал все отговорки невесомо осторожным поцелуем. В этот раз он спрашивал, позволено ли ему касаться ее губ. Без грубости и вожделения, он давал ей свободу отступить. И только когда ее руки опустились ему на плечи, Джаред обнял ее за талию, сокращая невыносимо большое расстояние. Патриция нежилась в его объятиях, наслаждаясь каждым прикосновением. Нега, разливающаяся по телу обволакивающим теплом, его дыхание на ее губах, руки, гладящие бедра, все это было настолько мучительно правильно, что просто невозможно было не подчиниться, даря в нежность в ответ. Ее терпкий парфюм на разгоряченном теле, его майка, едва прикрывающая ее тело, будто Патти уже давно была его. Каждое ее прикосновение на шаг приближало его к сумасшествию.

Только звонок курьера заставил их оторваться друг от друга. Но не успели они выйти из кухни, как мимо к двери пронесся Шеннон, вызвав их добродушные смешки. Старший Лето тоже мог бы ответить на их глупое хихиканье в объятиях друг друга, если бы в этот момент еда волновала его чуточку меньше.

– Джей, а привычка решать все затруднения в общении с противоположным полом, затыкая рот девушке поцелуем, у тебя осталась после съемок в «Моей так называемой жизни»? – спросила Патти, когда Ше скрылся из виду. – Джозеф Каталано до сих пор срабатывает?

– Джордан, – на автомате поправил он. – Стоп! Что я слышу. Патриция Бэйтман ссылается на подростковый драматический сериал. Это просто нечто невероятное! В вечерних новостях точно будут сообщения о дожде из лягушек и внезапном падеже скота в Калифорнии.

– Знаешь что? – прошептала она ему на ухо, обнимая за шею.– Заткнись, Лето.


	20. Без сна

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка и картинки: http://bit.ly/29IWypZ

В заднем кармане джинсов лежала пачка сигарет. И эта мысль не давала ему покоя, навязчивая, надоедливая, острая, как ломка у старого джанки. Он прекрасно представлял красно-белую упаковку, то, как углы пачки оттопыривают плотный джинс. Несмотря на бесформенную кучу, сваленную у кровати, видел, в каком именно кармане лежат чертовы сигареты и зажигалка.

А рядом, прижавшись к его груди, спала девушка. Ее спокойное мерное дыхание раздражало, как и то, что он терзался какими-то глупыми мыслями, когда и сам, опустошенный сексом, должен был провалиться в глубокий сон. Вместо этого единственное, чего ему сейчас почти болезненно хотелось, это закурить. Прямо в постели, струшивая пепел в полупустую пачку. Но Алисию раздражало, когда он курил в помещении. Она терпеть не могла, когда он позволял себе ровно столько виски, сколько хватило бы, чтобы не обращать внимания на ее постоянное недовольное зудение. И чем ближе перед ней маячила перспектива заветного «Оскара», тем больше появлялось причин ненависти. Викандер методично выискивала причины для необоснованной злобы и глупых бабских обид.

Майкл терпел. Не потому что ценил ее близость или видел в их отношениях очередной повод для позитивного пиара в медиа. Нет, пресса уже давно соскучилась по Майклу с акульей улыбкой в свободном плаванье по барам со вторым пилотом МакЭвоем, выискивающим очередную безымянную девицу на страницу со сплетнями. Ему бы скорее пошел на пользу крупный скандал с разрывом прямо перед церемонией, на которую можно было бы заявиться с какой-то жопастой черной моделью. А еще лучше, если бы где-то всплыли фотографии, где они с Бэйтман отлично проводили время в Санта-Монике, или в том уютном ресторанчике в центре ЛА. Черт побери, как вообще возможно было ни разу не попасть под прицел объективов, даже и не пытаясь скрываться от прессы?

Зато фотографии с рождественской вечеринки быстро разошлись по всему интернету, и все опять подняли шумиху вокруг несуществующих отношений. И Робин подлила масла в огонь, написав Алисии все это дерьмо, которое та тут же с огромным удовольствием вылила на Майкла, а он, разозлившись на этих гребаных баб, позвонил Патриции, забыв, видимо, что она не из тех, на ком можно выместить свой гнев. Чертова сумасшедшая стерва. Горячая сумасшедшая стерва. Которая не ебет мозг окружающим, чтобы получить ненужные доказательства собственной важности и состоятельности. Его типаж. Типаж каждого нормального мужика.

И он ее проебал. Апатично ожидая, когда же опостылевшие отношения сами подойдут к концу, в итоге он избавился не от той девушки. Не та девушка сейчас лежала рядом, давя своим неощутимым весом на грудь. Ее хотелось не просто оттолкнуть, а вышвырнуть к черту из номера, чтобы после не осталось ни запаха ее приторно банального парфюма, ни измятого следа на простынях.

Мягко оттолкнув Алисию от себя, Майкл поднялся с кровати. Девушка перекатилась на другой бок и, сжав подушку, продолжила спать. Вряд ли что-то вообще смогло бы потревожить ее сон, и Майкл еле сдержался, чтобы не подхватить ее на руки и отнести в соседний номер. Она была здесь совершенно, до отвращения лишней.

И все так же дьявольски хотелось курить. Он принялся шарить в груде вещей нетерпеливее, в какой-то момент ему показалось, что сигареты пропали. И даже перспектива ранней прогулки по сонному Лондону представлялась не такой удручающей, как необходимость скоротать время в собственном номере до утра. Но ему повезло, и «лаки страйк» нашлись.

Кофе и сигареты. Идеальное черно-белое сочетание, когда за окном все замерло в преддверии рассвета. Майкл стоял у приоткрытого окна, вдыхая морозный зимний воздух. Мысли становились четче, и весь джармушевский эстетизм ситуации быстро скатывался в беспросветную обреченность фильмов новой волны, где за окном пахнет революцией, а тщедушные дамы после чашки кофе с горстью таблеток уже не просыпаются в больничной палате. Майкл терпеть не мог такие утра, да и никто другой в здравом разуме терпеть их не мог. После подобных бесцельных созерцаний весь день шел псу под хвост.

Пепел мягко упал на фарфоровое блюдце. Патриция Бэйтман точно назвала бы производителя и оценила бы принесенный ущерб не хуже сотрудника аукционного дома. Было что-то особенное в ее привязанности к деталям, что-то почти патологически странное. Оно совершенно не вязалось с тем, какой он видел ее в те редкие моменты, когда она ослабляла контроль. И сейчас Патриция Бэйтман по полной высказала бы ему за то, что он использует блюдце вместо пепельницы и топчется по простыни, обмотанной вокруг бедер.

Из таких мелочей, казалось бы, и складываются сантименты. Если бы это были мелочи сами по себе. Но о Бэйтман напоминало все. С той первой полуобнаженной фотографии у Терри Ричардсона в инстаграме началось полнейшее сумасшествие. И повод определенно был, Патриция выглядела так соблазнительно, что любой готов был бы скупить все, что бы она там ни собиралась продать, лишь бы она продолжала смотреть из-под полуопущенных ресниц и едва заметно улыбаться. А потом Джаред выложил фотографию, на которой была видна часть ноутбука в кофре с Джокером, к губам которого модель прикладывает указательный палец, будто призывая к тишене. И вряд ли возможно было узнать, кто это, если бы в кадр не попала стопа с татуировкой. «Лучшее промо» гласила подпись, и если представить, что в сети появилась только часть фотографии, Фассбендер не мог не согласиться.

Вопрос был лишь в том, было ли между ними еще что-то, кроме «лучшего промо». Он все чаще ловил себя на мысли, что это волнует его гораздо больше, чем следовало бы, что, думая о Патриции Бэйтман, он считает ее безоговорочно своей, как какой-то гребаный собственник, и одна мысль о том, что она прекрасно проводит время без него, раздражает гораздо больше закидонов Алисии Викандер.

И из-за того дебильного комментария он сорвался в большей мере именно из-за того, что ей удавалось обходиться без него гораздо лучше, чем ему без нее. Патти послала его, основательно подкрепив позицию такой отборной бранью, которую он не слышал ни в одном ирландском пабе, а потом совершенно проигнорировала сообщение. Она отшивала его, постепенно отстраняясь, без усилий, без разговоров. Точно так же, как поступал и сам Майкл. Так поступал он, но не с ним. И он не собирался давать чертовой Бэйтман шанс бросить его первым. Из упрямства или чувства собственничества, но он не собирался пасовать перед Джаредом Лето.

– Ты опять куришь, Майкл, – сонный помятый голос заставил мужчину выпустить из рук телефон с недописанным сообщением. Он невольно скривился, огромных усилий стоило нацепить беззаботную улыбку, оборачиваясь к Алисии.

– Только не надо опять, Лиз, – устало проговорил он, пытаясь притянуть девушку в объятия.

Но Викандер только хмуро покосилась на Майкла и, сложив руки на груди, продолжила его поносить:

– Ты же знаешь, что курить в номере запрещено, потому что, чтобы избавиться от запаха, приходится делать очень дорогую чистку.

– Значит, я заплачу за эту чертову уборку! – бросил он, прикуривая еще одну сигарету.

 

 

Весь следующий день Джек провел с Элисон и Джейми, которые продолжали записывать новый альбом. Они арендовали дом в Лос-Анджелесе на время, пока будет длиться процесс записи. Моссхарт целыми днями торчала в студии. Это было мало похоже на нее, и Джек даже сперва решил, что она снова спит с Джейми, но, как оказалось, его опасения были напрасны. Хотя он особенно и не опасался. Потерять Элисон было невозможно. Даже если однажды он сказал бы ей в лицо, что ненавидит ее, эта женщина только усмехнулась бы в ответ.

В итоге он проторчал с ними обоими в студии полдня, стараясь делать вид, что ни капли не скучает. Моссхарт засыпала его расспросами и, кажется, действительно решила, что он прилетел в Калифорнию, чтобы увидеть е тощую задницу. Но это всего лишь догадки. Она никогда не была настолько глупой, чтобы считать себя кем-то особенным для Джека. Точнее, когда-то давно она думала, что может стать для него кем-то большим, чем просто... Но тогда это закончилось лишь обидой, которую Элисон теперь спрятала глубоко. Настолько глубоко, насколько вообще могла. Хотя любой, кто хоть немного знал ее, понимал, о ком она поет во всех своих песнях.

Вечером Джек вернулся в отель. После разговора с братом Уильямс, которого он вспомнил уже после того, как тот, не выбирая выражений, услал его ко всем хуям и запретил даже приближаться к его сестре, Уайт был чертовски зол.

Этот долбаный хмырь видел их с Патти, очень давно они пересеклись на каком-то фестивале, куда Бэйтман затащила Джека, угрожая физической расправой. Правда, тогда он был более приветливым.

Однако сейчас для него это ничего не меняло. На этот раз мужчина дал себе слово, что все будет иначе. Он устал от этих невнятных игр Патти, но и вламываться к ней на работу в надежде получить ответы на все свои вопросы было глупо. Однажды он уже пробовал сделать это.

Джек мог бы узнать ее адрес, но она ни за что не пустила бы его на порог. И не стала бы слушать.

Открыться Робин и попросить ее помощи было еще более глупо. Но она, как и прежде, оставалась его единственным шансом на сближение с Патрицией.

Переворачиваясь с боку на бок, Уайт пытался уснуть. Но сон не шел к нему, заставляя лишь еще больше бояться того, что, возможно, он зря приехал сюда, пытаясь ухватить прошлое за хвост. Ему ведь почти удалось оставить всю эту историю глубоко позади, но...

В этот момент его телефон, лежащий на тумбочке, завибрировал. Щелкнув выключателем, Джек посмотрел на часы. Звонить так поздно ему мог только один человек.

– Да, Элисон, – даже не взглянув на экран смартфона, хрипло пробормотал Уайт.

– Ладно, не делай вид, будто ты спал, – на другом конце Моссхарт пьяно посмеивалась.

– Чего тебе?.. – бросил он раздраженно. Затем приподнялся и оглядел комнату в поисках своих сигарет.

– Мне приехать? – спросила женщина.

– Не сегодня, – Джек подошел к окну. Внизу спящий Лос-Анджелес продолжал сиять.

– Кстати, не хочешь завтра поужинать со мной и Джейми? – в голосе Элисон сквозило разочарование.

– Послушай, я...

– Джек, это просто ужин, – перебила его подруга. – Здесь есть один очень классный ресторан, я сегодня тебе рассказывала. Помнишь?..

– Да, – соврал Уайт. Он никогда не запоминал, о чем она говорит.

– Ну и что, в таком случае?..

– В таком случае поужинаем, – усмехнулся Джек. – Ты же не против, если я приведу свою знакомую?..

– Пошел ты!.. С чего бы мне быть против?! Я же не твоя жена!.. – Элисон щелкнула зажигалкой.

– Тогда до завтра, – едва успев договорить, Джек услышал, как она отключилась. Бросив телефон на кровать, музыкант тихонько рассмеялся и прошептал: – Бешеная сука...

 

 

Утром Джек вновь отправился в Санта-Монику. И когда Робби распахнула перед ним дверь своей квартиры, он улыбнулся, так тепло и ласково, точно перед ним был действительно кто-то очень дорогой его сердцу.

– Джек?!. – девушка замерла в дверях, убирая со лба волосы. – Тебе не нужно...

– Ты такая красивая, – он перебил Робин и переступил порог ее квартиры.

Уильямс покраснела и тихонько прикрыла дверь. На ней было легкое небесного цвета платье, и выглядела она такой невинно-растрепанной, что Джеку даже на несколько секунд действительно стало жаль ее. Но это длилось лишь несколько мгновений.

– Честно говоря, я не знаю, зачем ты пришел, – обнимая себя руками, Робби прижалась спиной к двери. – И мне не кажется хорошей идеей, что...

– Ну, хватит, Робин!.. – он попытался заглянуть ей в глаза, но девушка лишь смущенно опустила ресницы. – Я думал о тебе. Знаешь, все время думал.

– Джек, я не понимаю, о чем ты сейчас говоришь, но мне кажется, ты не особенно хотел видеть меня в тот момент, когда этого очень хотелось мне, – Уильямс подошла к холодильнику и жестом пригласила мужчину присесть за стол. – Может, хочешь чего-нибудь выпить?

– Я знаю про тебя и этого актера, – Уайт опустился на табурет и убрал за ухо прядь волос.

Он, как и прежде, был слишком хорош, чтобы просто выставить его за дверь. И Робин уже начала мысленно проклинать себя за глупую слабость. Но что она могла сделать? Его плечи, руки, даже аромат его парфюма, все это заставляло девушку испытывать какой-то странный трепет. Смесь страха и желания одновременно. И теперь, когда он сидел здесь, на кухне в ее квартире, ей не оставалось ничего, кроме борьбы с самой собой.

– Его зовут Том, – наконец, проговорила Робин. – И он очень дорог мне.

– Значит, ему повезло чуть больше, чем мне, – улыбнулся музыкант.

Робби улыбнулась в ответ. Лед начал между ними начал медленно трескаться.

– Но я хочу, чтобы мы остались друзьями, – Джек поднялся и подошел ближе. Теперь он чувствовал, как пахнут ее волосы. Чем-то очень сладким, почти вызывающе сладким для этого времени суток. Осторожно касаясь руки Уильямс, он взял ее прохладную ладонь в свою и тихонько сжал. Казалось, в этот момент Робби перестала дышать. Она точно оцепенела, ощутив его так близко. Нежно проведя пальцами по ее щеке, Уайт прошептал: – Я буду жалеть об этом...

– Пожалуйста, не нужно... – пытаясь отстраниться, тихо произнесла девушка. – Ты меня смущаешь...

Громко вздохнув, Джек отошел и присел на диван. Робби совершенно растерянная стояла перед ним и нервно сжимала край своего платья.

– Знаешь, давай поужинаем сегодня вечером? – спросил Джек. – Это могло бы стать отличным началом нашей дружбы.

Она улыбнулась и ответила:

– Лучше в другой раз.

– В другой раз The Kills не будут сидеть с нами за одним столиком. Они уедут в тур, – с усмешкой произнес Джек.

Глаза ее блеснули. Это было стопроцентное попадание в цель.

– Элисон и Джейми сейчас в Лос-Анджелесе?.. – в считанные секунды Робби превратилась из смущенной девушки в одну из сумасшедших группиз. – Боже мой, они ведь такие крутые!..

– Я заеду за тобой около семи, – бросил Джек в ответ, чувствуя себя в этот момент одним из тех парней, которые подходят к финишу первыми и срывают овации толпы. Он выиграл. Снова.

Больше заботясь о том, чтобы понравиться Элисон и Джейми, чем угодить Джеку, Робби сидела перед зеркалом и с задумчивостью крутила в руке тюбик с тушью для ресниц.

Все же многие ошибались насчет Уайта. И сегодня она окончательно в этом убедилась. Стал бы он приходить сюда во второй раз, если ему было плевать на нее. Да и вообще, разве плохо дружить с Джеком Уайтом?

Улыбнувшись, Робин мечтательно вздохнула. Затем вновь набрала номер Тома и, выслушав с десяток гудков, отключилась.

– Ну сколько можно?!. – со злостью прошептала она и швырнула «айфон» на кровать. Том не отвечал весь день.

Собрав в пучок волосы, она посмотрела на свое отражение. Попытавшись улыбнуться, Робин лишь почувствовала себя еще более одинокой. Раньше она никогда не думала, что может скучать по кому-то так сильно

 

 

Открыв перед девушкой дверь, Джек пропустил Робин вперед и улыбнулся. Она прошла внутрь в своем легком черном платье, сжимая в руках маленький клатч.

– Эй, вон Элисон и Джейми, – осторожно взяв Уильямс за локоть, музыкант кивнул кому-то в зале.

Ресторан этот был совсем небольшим, но народу было достаточно. Робин не любила такие места, ей гораздо больше нравились маленькие пляжные забегаловки или местные клубы Санта-Моники. Здесь же все было слишком официально. Даже если не слишком в общепринятом смысле, то для нее вся эта суета персонала вокруг гостей казалась больно уж наигранной. Уже на входе тебе говорят, как сильно рады видеть и проводят за один из столиков, не переставая улыбаться. Настолько широко, что челюсть давно уже должно начать сводить.

– О, добрый вечер! – Джейми Хинс заметно оживился, заметив Робби. Он поднялся со своего стула и без стеснения принялся разглядывать девушку с ног до головы, заставляя ее чувствовать себя еще более неловко.

Джек говорил что-то, кажется, представил Робин и она, возможно, что-то пробормотала, но единственное, что сейчас было просто невозможно не заметить – ледяной взгляд Элисон, который буквально заставил Уильямс оцепенеть.

Моссхарт сидела у стены, и только сейчас Робби поняла, что ее так сильно напрягает. Цвет стен в этом ресторане был совершенно ублюдским. А Элисон действительно была «безжалостной деткой». Она пила белое вино и улыбалась Джеку, который в свою очередь улыбался Робби, которая пыталась вообще ни на кого из собравшихся за столом не смотреть.  
Такое можно лишь почувствовать. Нельзя утверждать, иногда чутье подводит, но в этом случае у Робин не оставалось сомнений. Пока они с Джеком заказывали напитки, Элисон не сводила с девушки глаз. А когда та, наконец, подняла взгляд, оторвавшись от винной карты, в которой все равно ни черта не понимала, Моссхарт спросила:

– Ты, кажется, рекламируешь какие-то духи?..

Сегодня на Элисон была футболка «Slayer», а на ее тонких пальцах неизменно красовалось несколько массивных колец.

– Да, точно, – Робби сделала маленький глоток воды из своего бокала и поправила волосы.

– Вы... Точнее, ты видела рекламу?

– Удивительно, как все меняется, – Моссхарт бросила на Джека какой-то странный, полный тоски взгляд. Он сделал вид, что не заметил. А Элисон, между тем, продолжала: – Просто удивительно! Еще вчера ты был женат на супермодели, а уже сегодня встречаешься с девушкой, которая рекламирует духи.

Хинс криво усмехнулся. За столом повисла густая нехорошая тишина. В этот момент Робби окончательно осознала, что совершила огромную ошибку, придя на этот ужин. Давно стоило догадаться, что ничего хорошего из этой затеи не выйдет. Но раз уж она была здесь, то...

– А мне очень нравится ваша музыка, – Робин встретилась с Моссхарт взглядом. Это была еще одна попытка.

– Спасибо, это приятно слышать, – Джейми отсалютовал Робби своим бокалом. – Мы как раз сейчас работаем над новым материалом. Джек тебе, наверное, говорил?

– Да, – закивала Уильямс. – Жду не дождусь ваших новых песен.

– Можно подумать, ты старые слушала, – влезла в разговор Элисон. – Ненавижу, блядь, когда кто-то врет мне прямо в лицо и даже не пытается это скрыть. Просто смешно, мать его!..

– Ну хватит уже, Элисон! – Джек со злостью посмотрел на Моссхарт. В ответ та лишь фыркнула и задрала подбородок.

Официант принес вино для Робин и Джека, а Элисон между тем поднялась из-за столика и направилась к выходу, тихо пробормотав что-то вроде:

– Схожу покурить!.. В ебаном Лос-Анджелесе нигде нельзя курить!..

Проводив взглядом ее удаляющийся силуэт, Робин поймала на себе взгляд Джека. Он немного наклонился к девушке и произнес:

– Не обращай внимания на эту стерву. Очень скоро она к тебе привыкнет.

Что бы это ни значило, Робин совершенно не нужно было, чтобы кто-то к ней привыкал. Тем более сука, вроде Элисон Моссхарт. Именно поэтому она незаметно набрала сообщение для Патти, в котором просила приехать за ней в ресторан как можно скорее и забрать ее отсюда. Без сомнения, сама она никогда бы не выбралась отсюда, и пришлось бы весь вечер улыбаться в лицо тому, кто не заслуживает даже тени ее улыбки. Этого она не хотела.

– Кстати, я знаю ваши старые песни, – заговорила Роббс, делая глоток вина. Джейми перевел на нее взгляд. – «Kissy Kissy» моя самая любимая... Там очень клевая гитара.

– Наверное, так и есть, – ответил Хинс, посмеиваясь. – Клевая гитара.

Робби покраснела и снова потянулась к своему бокалу. Вечер обещал быть «прекрасным».

 

 

– Надеюсь, это что-то очень серьезное, – проворчала Патти, читая сообщение от Робин.

– Патриция, ваше шампанское, – мужчина обворожительно улыбнулся и протянул девушке бокал.

Она забрала его, даже не глядя на собеседника, одним глотком опорожнила бокал и поставила его на поднос появившемуся поблизости официанту, а затем развернулась на каблуках и покинула зал так быстро, что бедолаге только и оставалось рассеянно смотреть вслед ярко-красной вспышке платья, то тут, то там мелькающей в толпе. Уильямс прекрасно знала, что подруга проводит вечер среди толстосумов на очередном роскошном благотворительном балу, где слово «бедолага» можно употребить разве что в самом переносном смысле. И уж тем более оно вряд ли сочеталось с должностью рекрутера одной небезызвестной компании, занимающейся финансированием перспективных стартапов, даже если бы он согласился потратиться на ее проект. Собственно, именно таких сговорчивых без одного бокала шампанского ребят мисс Бэйтман здесь и искала, и благодаря Робин прозевала не только этого, но и многих других щедрых кредиторов, которые после отличного алкоголя и шикарных закусок разомлели настолько, чтобы безоговорочно клевать на ее платье, блондинистые волосы и милую улыбку.

К удивлению Патти, судя по ревью на Zagat, ресторанчик, из которого слезно просила забрать ее Робин, был совершенно не из тех, куда пойдет Уильямс по доброй воле. Маленький, уютный, с меню, в котором без знания французского не разобраться, и поваром с двумя мишленовскими звездами. В общем, место либо для знакомства с родителями наследника какого-то особо крупного трастового фонда, либо для романтического ужина со звездой, которой ради сохранения имиджа доступного и одинокого надо играть в шпионские игры с папарацци. Единственный, с кем могла уединиться в подобном заведении Робби, был Том Влашиха, который уже устроил ей свидание с родителями и еще, судя по обильным страданиям подруги, до сих не простил черт знает за что.

Тем любопытнее было побыстрее узнать, кто же составил Робин компанию этим вечером. И именно любопытство сдержало подступившее было раздражение из-за сорванных планов. Метрдотель, увидев Патрицию в вечернем платье, даже стандартные слова приветствия растерял. Ни ее дизайнерский наряд, ни бриллиантовые украшения совершенно не соответствовали местной публике и атмосфере. Заявиться так в это миленькое заведение было равносильным тому, чтобы прийти на концерт «Рок против наркотиков» с косяком в зубах. Абсолютно не соответствующе, но все равно все на тебя пялятся, как оголодавшие зомби на свежий мозг. Ведь, как вещал Сет Грэм-Смит: «Всякий зомби, располагающий мозгами, жаждет заполучить еще больше мозгов – такова общепризнанная истина». Точно так же каждый наркоман всегда хочет получить еще большую дозу, а знаменитость, несмотря на свой статус инкогнито, болезненно реагирует, когда внимание переключается на кого-то еще.

Патти не составило огромного труда найти нужный столик даже без помощи временно недоступного администратора, сложно было поверить своим глазам, потому что там собрался полный состав из какого-то сюрреалистичного кошмара. И это был не сон, это была просто какая-то извращенная версия гребаного «Скорбного дома на скорбной земле», где вся нечисть собралась в одном месте, чтобы разорвать ее, как свора гиен. Для полноты картины осталось только, чтобы и Робин оказалась совсем не Робин.

Оставалось всего несколько шагов. Просто подойти, пожелать им приятного вечера и выволочь Уильямс из этого ада. Но Бэйтман так и застыла посреди зала, отказываясь возвращаться из сюррового ада в не менее жестокую реальность. От напряжения она прикусила внутреннюю сторону щеки, и боль вернула способность соображать. Дурацкая старая привычка, в его присутствии Патти всегда начинала чувствовать себя беспомощной девицей, которая пытается доказать всем, что она достаточно взрослая, чтобы тягаться с подобными Уайту мудаками на их же поле.

В любом случае, отступать было поздно. Джек, с отсутствующим видом рассматривавший посетителей, заметил Патрицию. На лице его проскользнула тень удивления, но он быстро спрятался за своим обычным непрошибаемым ненавидящим мир выражением и бесстыдно скользнул взглядом по ее плотно обтянутому тканью телу.

– Ну, здравствуй, Джек, – Патриция заговорила первой, Робин тут же повернулась к подруге и облегченно улыбнулась.

– Джейми Хинс, – улыбнувшись, мужчина поднялся с места и протянул Бэйтман руку. – Благодаря новым знакомствам, этот вечер становится все приятнее.

Говори за себя, подумала Патти, переводя взгляд на Элисон. Та сидела, сложив руки на груди, и буквально препарировала ее взглядом до молекул. Готовая броситься и вцепиться в горло в любую секунду, как загнанный дикий зверь. Только вот она себя таковой не считала, всегда королева положения. Вот и сейчас она усмехнулась и ответила вместо Патриции:

– Кажется, мы уже знакомы. Это ведь та журналисточка, которая как-то таскалась за тобой повсюду, правда, Джек?

– Удивительно, а мне всегда казалось, что эта должность никогда не оставалась вакантной, благодаря тебе, Элисон. Эта девчушка, видимо, была очень глупой, если считала, что сможет пасть ниц перед ним еще ниже, – отрезала Патти ледяным тоном, собирая последние остатки самообладания, чтобы не выдрать к чертям клок чертовых выбеленных волос из и без того скудной шевелюры Моссхарт.

Элисон тоже не собиралась молча сносить выпад Патриции, она приподнялась с места, но Джек схватил ее за руку и, усадив обратно, проворчал сквозь зубы:

– Заткнись.

– Было очень приятно со всеми вами повидаться, – на лице Бэйтман появился хищный оскал. Приятно ей было разве что смотреть на то, как Уайт осадил свою сучку, боясь скандала, и то, как она беспомощно хлопала ресницами и все никак не могла захлопнуть рот, судорожно хватающий воздух, вместо того чтобы изрыгать проклятия. – Но нам пора, правда, Роббс?

Роббс тем временем пыталась переварить, что происходило вокруг, она переводила взгляд с Джека на Патти, а затем на Элисон, которая, казалось, вот-вот поубивает их всех к черту от бессилия возразить Уайту.

– Шевелись, такси уже у входа, – поторопила Патриция.

– Д-да… конечно, – Робин подскочила следом за подругой, которая стремительно направилась к выходу. – Подожди только, я приведу себя в порядок.

– Давай быстрее, я буду в машине, – бросила Бэйтман и добавила тише, чтобы услышала только Уильямс: – И с нетерпением жду объяснений, как тебя угораздило ввязаться в этот форменный пиздец.

Тем временем Джек тоже поднялся из-за стола. Сейчас ему нужно было в срочном порядке решать, за какой из дам бежать. За Робин, которая, ничего не объяснив, вдруг решила уйти, или за Патти, просто потому... Потому что ее красное платье подействовало на него, как мулета на быка.

– Я сейчас вернусь... – сказал он это, обращаясь только Элисон, которая смотрела на него с ненавистью, или ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

Она не шла, она буквально бежала к выходу. Не оглядываясь. О, как это в ее стиле!

Джек чувствовал, как сердце его начинает выдавать отчаянный бит. А обнаженная спина Патриции Бэйтман в вырезе кроваво-красного платья была все ближе. С каждым шагом. Он задыхался от аромата ее парфюма. Он чувствовал ее проклятые духи повсюду в воздухе. Уайт нагонял эту женщину, как зверь настигает свою добычу. И лишь после того как Патти выскочила из ресторана на улицу, мужчина негромко выкрикнул:

– Остановись!..

Это было удивительно, но она остановилась. Не стала кричать или убегать. Патриция обернулась и замерла на месте, скрестив руки на груди.

Музыкант подошел ближе и попытался заглянуть в ее глаза.

– Перестань бегать от меня, Патти, – произнес он, наклоняясь к девушке.

Патриция отшатнулась и громко выдохнула. Вечерние сумерки могли скрыть многое. Но ни одна темнота никогда не смогла бы скрыть все то, что было между ними.

– Я так больше не могу, – вновь заговорил Уайт. – Нам нужно поговорить.

– Джек! О, Джек!.. – Патти рассмеялась, запрокинув голову. Затем в считанные секунды вдруг сделалась какой-то непробиваемо-ледяной. Она посмотрела в темные блестящие глаза мужчины и сухо проговорила: – Нам с тобой не о чем говорить, запомни это!.. Я не знаю, какую игру ты затеял с Робин, но, Бога ради, Джек, оставь меня и мою подругу в покое! Иначе, блядь, я обещаю, что устрою тебе...

Она не успела договорить, огромная ладонь Джека опустилась поверх ее губ. Патти попыталась дернуться, но это было бесполезно, второй рукой мужчина сгреб ее в объятия и оттащил от дверей ресторана в сторону.

Его дыхание, его запах... Это все снова было так близко. Паника в считанные мгновения охватила ее всю целиком. Впиваясь ногтями в его руку, Патти что-то мычала, но Джек лишь самодовольно улыбался и смотрел на нее. Смотрел с жадностью и безумием.

– Знаешь, Патти, ты поздновато вспомнила о Боге, – прошептал он, касаясь пересохшими губами ее щеки. – Особенно после твоих фотографий, которыми теперь пестрит интернет... Думаешь, Богу есть дело до какой-то грязной шлюхи?! До траханой подстилки Джареда Лето?! Ему плевать на таких, как ты! Жаль только, я не могу стать таким же равнодушным, как он...

С этими словами Джек с силой оттолкнул девушку, и та едва удержалась от падения на асфальт, схватившись за перила лестницы, ведущей в ресторан.

Глаза начинали жалить слезы. Проклятые слезы! Долбаная слабачка Патриция Бэйтман!

– Ну вот, – Джек с усмешкой посмотрел на Патти, а затем на отпечаток от ее помады на своей ладони. – Теперь ты и правда похожа на девочку с бульвара Сансет...

– Ты просто чудовище!.. – дрожащим голосом произнесла Патриция.

– Это твоя вина, – вновь подходя ближе, прошептал Джек, убирая за ухо прядь ее светлых волос. – Все, что произошло с нами – твоя вина...

В этот момент дверь ресторана распахнулась, и Робин сбежала по ступеням лестницы.

– Эй, что происходит?!. – она замерла, глядя по очереди на Джека и Патти.

– Я просто рассказывал твоей подруге о том, как мне понравились ее фотографии в интернете, – с улыбкой ответил Джек и, проходя мимо Робби, добавил: – Жаль, что ты уже уезжаешь. Был рад встрече.

Через несколько секунд он ушел, и дверь ресторана захлопнулась у него за спиной.

– Патти, он что ударил тебя?!. – Уильямс бросилась к подруге. – Твоя помада...

– Поедем ко мне домой, ладно?.. – Бэйтман вцепилась в руку Робби и попыталась улыбнуться. – А помада... Вероятно, помада попалась дерьмовая...

– Он целовал тебя?! – и теперь в голосе Робин слышались нотки ревности. А это, пожалуй, было еще хуже, чем все, что вообще произошло за этот вечер.

Приподняв бровь, Патриция ледяным тоном произнесла:

– Просто садись в это ебаное такси!..

 

 

Робин уехала почти сразу же, сославшись на предстоящие съемки. Было ли это основной причиной, или Уильямс затаила на нее обиду из-за глупых подозрений, Патриция не знала. Она не оправдывалась, ничего не отрицала. Если для того чтобы Джек Уайт испортил на одну жизнь меньше, ей придется побыть некоторое время врагом государства, что ж, она на это согласна.

Согласна еще и потому, что чувствовать себя паршиво гораздо лучше в гордом одиночестве, чем ревя на плече у подруги, которая все еще не переболела самым большим мудаком с гитарой, которого только видел мир. Привлекательным, что уж там скрывать, мудаком. Он мог быть чертовски притягательным в своем неподражаемом образе грубого мужлана из прошлого века с замашками гения.

Гребаная помада! Патти со злостью посмотрела на свое отражение в зеркале. Очень давно, еще в прошлой жизни она была и дешевой, и дерьмовой, липкой и пахнущей, как сраные фруктовые леденцы. Она стиралась без следа от одного легкого поцелуя, всецело оставаясь на его губах. Как же он ненавидел ее сливовые и пурпурные помады. Как она их любила, ведь едва ли что-то могло оставить на нем более заметный след, чем они. Иногда ей казалось, что ни их разговоры (преимущественно его нравоучения), ни занятия любовью (грубый и скомканный трах в отелях, где Джек останавливался во время туров) не оставляли на нем ни следа. Только след блядской и тошнотворно приторной помады убеждал ее в том, что она действительно была с ним.

Но потом все изменилось. И Патриция пообещала себе никакого дешевого дерьма в жизни. Никаких следов. Так проще, так легче. Меньше боли и сомнений.

Она сняла с себя бриллиантовые серьги и колье, положив в отделанную бархатом коробку. Завтра они вернутся их законному владельцу в том же виде, в котором она их брала. Кошелек мисс Бэйтман был не настолько безмерен, чтобы оплатить их стоимость или страховку. Что ж, похоже, Джеку Уайту стоило бы быть благодарной за то, что он не схватил ее за цепочку. Роскошная жизнь. Патриция преуспела в создании ее иллюзии как никто другой. Ширма, необходимая для поддержания статуса. Фешн-редактор просто не может себе позволить носить линялые «конверсы» и дырявые «ливайсы». Если того не предусматривает дресс-код, естественно.

Шлюха. Опять он назвал ее так. И воспоминания били хлестче, чем само оскорбление. Она была шлюхой, шлюхой и осталась. Разве что теперь настолько поприбавила в цене, что даже в качестве подстилки Джареда Лето все еще оставалась нетраханой.

Патриция усмехнулась, смахнув со щеки слезу. Интересно, что бы сейчас сказал Джаред, увидь он ее с потекшей тушью и смазанной красной помадой в обнимку с бутылкой какой-то сладкой греческой дряни, которую Макс презентовал ей в качестве запоздалого подарка на Новый год. Девушка отпила прямо из горла и поморщилась, хрипло рассмеявшись. С отсутствием дерьма в своей жизни она явно погорячилась. Это вино было просто дерьмищем. Чего и следовало ожидать от старшего Уильямса. Тот выбирал алкоголь по степени его воспламеняемости, а не по вкусовым качествам.

Пальцы предательски скользнули по сенсорному экрану телефона. Все еще слишком трезва, чтобы писать ему, говорить, выливать на него весь этот бред. Когда они в последний раз созванивались, Джей был рад, как дитя малое. Он шутил, смеялся и все носился с коварным планом заманить под ложным предлогом всю группу в студию, а там уже сказать, что они наконец-то начинают не только радовать соцсети записью альбома, а действительно писать новый материал. Сейчас, наверное, самое время пить шампанское и газировку, отмечая начало новой страницы творчества «марсиан», если, конечно, Лето до сих пор не изводил их чем-то вроде «а давайте еще один дубль». В любом случае, это время принадлежало музыке. А Патриции Бэйтман сейчас принадлежали пол-литра дерьма в винной бутылке и целая ночь без сна.

Ночь без сна. Ночь воспоминаний. Один на один с собственными страхами и сомнениями.

В какой-то момент она почти сорвалась позвонить Максу, как некогда. Уж он-то не увидит ничего нового в потоках туши и отсутствующем взгляде, он все и так знает. Слишком хорошо, чтобы опять взваливать на него свои глупые переживания, выхлестывать истерику и подавленные эмоции. Когда-то она убедила его в том, что достаточно взрослая, чтобы справляться без опеки старшего брата лучшей подруги. И тогда он предложил нечто большее, чем братские объятия. Но сейчас, когда во всю эту тухлую историю вляпалась и Робин, он припомнит свое обещание расквасить Джеку рожу. И ничем хорошим дело не закончится.

Она пообещала ему приглядеть за сестрой. Поговорить с ней. Поговорить, когда не можешь найти слов даже для себя самой.

Говорить.

Когда-то она сама считала, что им с Джеком нужно поговорить. Только вот, в конце концов, оказалось, что сказать ей было решительно нечего.

Пересечь полстраны ради мужчины. Да, тогда она способна была и на большую глупость. Если бы не вовремя подвернувшаяся курьерская доставка, она готова была промчать почти до самого Восточного побережья на старом, дышащем на ладан «камаро». Просто чтобы поговорить. Чтобы сделать его День благодарения особенным. Шесть часов в шумном эконом-классе со скачущими вокруг детьми, их галдящими родителями и несносными соседями, которые ели тошнотворно пахнущую еду. Тогда она зареклась летать куда-либо в праздники вообще. И нескоро нарушила свое обещание.

Уайт никогда не любил сюрпризов. Он планировал свою жизнь так, будто это был еще один его гребаный бизнес. Но Патти почему-то показалось, что ее сюрприз мог бы его порадовать. Если только правильно начать разговор, он обязательно…

– Джек, нам надо поговорить… Привет, Джек, я… – она все перебирала варианты и никак не могла решиться перейти дорогу. Сложно было сделать первый шаг, когда казавшийся идеальным план разваливался просто на глазах, даже не придя в действие.

Прохожие подозрительно посматривали на девушку, закутавшуюся в ветровку и бормочущую себе что-то под нос, точно городская сумасшедшая. Стоять так и дальше было нельзя, иначе кто-то точно вызвал бы копов, а просить Джека Уайта приехать в участок хоть и было эффектным появлением, но совершенно не тем, на которое она рассчитывала.

– Мистер Уайт сейчас в студии.

– Я подожду,– ответила Патриция. И откуда только взялась ее решительность? – И не буду беспокоить мистера Уайта, пока он не закончит.

Двери в студию были приоткрыты, и она не удержалась. Заглянула, чтобы посмотреть, как Джек работает. Сосредоточенный и серьезный, погруженный в музыку. Она играла достаточно громко, чтобы скрыть ее неуклюжее проникновение на запретную территорию. А в комнате было достаточно темно, чтобы присутствующие не смогли сразу заметить гостью.

Джек работал с Элисон. Хотя инициатива, скорее, исходила от Моссхарт. Она, не разрывая поцелуя, срывала с него рубашку. Ждать, пока он закончит, совершенно не хотелось.

Патриция осторожно выскользнула за дверь, как напакостивший ребенок. Чувство стыда буквально сжигало ее изнутри. Как она могла хоть на секунду поверить мужчине, который все никак не мог развестись со своей женой? Разве это не самый классический обман из всех возможных? Иллюзия, что когда-то он бросит ее ради тебя. Но Патти все равно мирилась с существованием другой женщины. Возможно, она способна была смириться с чем угодно большим, но не с Элисон Моссхарт. Жестокой сукой Моссхарт, которая не упускала случая задеть ее так больно, как это только возможно.

И ей удалось, наконец, ударить в самое сердце. Девушка судорожно вдохнула, будто в последние несколько минут вообще забыла о необходимости дышать. Подступающие слезы душили ее, и каждый новый вдох давался с силой. И самое страшное, ей совершенно не хотелось прилагать никаких усилий, чтобы дышать дальше.

Она выбежала из Third Man Records так быстро, будто за ней гнались адовы орды. Наверное, так и было, за ней гнались боль, раскаянье и отчаянье, потому что она совершенно не знала, как продолжать жить.

– Гори в аду, горите вы все в аду, – прошептала Патриция, делая еще один глоток. Еще один шаг на пути к тому, чтобы заглушить непрошеные воспоминания.

 

 

Патриция, когда представляла, чем бы мог заниматься Джаред Лето, была недалека от истины. Творческий процесс, который в последнее время вряд ли напоминал процесс, скорее трясину, болото, в котором утопали все попытки хоть как-то расшевелиться, наконец, пошел. За несколько дней Джей разобрал кучу записей, выбросил бумажки с откровенно дерьмовыми набросками, отложил то, что показалось ему неплохими идеями, а из оставшегося материала получилось несколько песен. По крайней мере, до записи стихи казались таковыми.

У него по-прежнему не было общей концепции альбома, многое вызывало сомнение, а мелодии, крутившиеся в голове, казались сырыми и топорными, но ведь именно для того чтобы все это обкатать и существует группа, не правда ли? Главное, что он вновь готов был засесть в студию, чтобы работать, а не создавать ее видимость. Джаред был не просто готов, он ощущал острую необходимость творить, и она была сильнее потребности спать, разводить бурную рекламную деятельность или пинать брата за то, что его девицы опять слишком долго задерживаются в их доме. А это значило только одно: время пришло.

Поворчав для проформы, все тем не менее собрались в студии по первому зову лидера группы. Без особого энтузиазма, ожидая очередные посиделки ни о чем. Особенно по этому поводу бесился Шеннон, он пропускал свидание с какой-то молоденькой русской моделью, которой налапшал с три короба о том, как жаждет видеть ее в новом клипе «марсов».

– И что на этот раз? Попсу уже слушали, инди-рок тоже. Пришло время тибетских мантр и ритуального барабана? – старший Лето развалился на диване, закинув руки за голову и надвинув шапку на глаза.

– Категория хип-хоп девяностых за двести, – голосом ведущего телевикторины огласил Джаред посмеиваясь.

Патриция, когда он ей звонил с радостной вестью о внезапном нападении вдохновения, пошутила точно так же, еще и напела несколько строк из чертовых Salt-N-Pepa, тем самым сообщив, каким же лузером надо было быть, чтобы не сходить с ней на допремьерный показ «Дедпула». В общем, пришло самое время обижаться и на Патти, и на Шенна, за то что они считают его таким предсказуемым.

– Вызывайте санитаров, мой брат окончательно слетел с катушек! – закричал Шенн, когда Джей опять начал напевать «I wanna shoop, baby», пританцовывая на месте, но тоже слишком быстро втянулся в песню и начал отбивать ритм барабанными палочками по подлокотнику.

Томо, недолго думая, перевернул акустику и начал постукивать ладонями по деке, кивая головой и подпевая Джареду.

– Мы будем работать или нет? – обломал кайф Стив.

И через пять часов наряженной работы в студии он сам был не рад, что напомнил Джареду, зачем же они собрались. Над каждой фразой они бились чуть ли не по сотне раз, пока она не приедалась настолько, что теряла смысл. Но младший Лето был неумолим, казалось, его перфекционизм достиг новых высот. И, как говаривал Шенимал, раз уж младший словил заскок, то не остановится, пока не доведет либо всех окружающих до ручки, либо то, за что взялся, до точки.

А еще через три часа ребятам даже ничего не надо было говорить Джареду, он и так видел, что все вымотаны, толку больше не будет, а три песни, которые они со скрипом записали все равно не устраивали его в полной мере. Он что-то упускал, какие-то важные мелочи, без которых все звучало совершенно не так, как должно было бы. А как оно должно было звучать, не знал даже сам музыкант, и сегодня его не понимал даже брат, который обычно улавливал его замыслы с полуслова.

– Вали уже, Ше, – проворчал Джаред, – может, еще успеешь на позднее свидание со своей подружкой.

Просто невозможно было сидеть под пристальным взглядом старшего брата и делать вид, что это совершенно не напрягает. Шеннону тоже не доставляло особого удовольствия то, как Джей переслушивал записанный материал снова и снова, грызя карандаш, когда за день надо было бы съесть что-то более существенное.

– Может, позвонишь Патти, и мы устроим двойное свидание, – предложил он, втайне надеясь убить двух зайцев одним махом: и отвлечь Джея, и накормить. Мужчина сам удивился, как совершенно внезапно стал братом года, ведь обычно именно младший заботился обо всем и суетился вокруг него, как мамочка.

– Знаешь, братец, мы, конечно, с тобой очень близки, но вести дам в один отельный номер – это уж слишком, – хмыкнул Джаред.

– О чем ты только думаешь, грязный извращенец? – Шеннон улыбнулся в ответ. – Моя жена – приличная женщина, предлагать ей такое чревато физической расправой. Я имел в виду ужин, бро, всего лишь ужин.

– Поздновато для ресторанов, тебе не кажется?

Как и для звонков Патриции. Джаред с сожалением посмотрел на часы, стрелка на которых приближалась к началу двенадцатого, и решил, что обсуждение внезапных проблем творческого процесса вместе с банальными вопросами о том, как прошел день, не стоят того, чтобы будить девушку с фамилией Бэйтман.

 

 

Всю дорогу домой Робин пребывала в самом отвратительном расположении духа. И причин для этого было предостаточно. Том перезвонил ей и усталым голосом промямлил что-то о том, что тоже скучает. Не похоже, блядь! Тот, кто действительно скучает, звонит несколько чаще. Робин отказывалась верить в то, что за весь долбаный день у него не нашлось нескольких минут, чтобы позвонить ей и просто узнать, как дела.

Ужин с Уайтом, Моссхарт и Хинсом вообще был катастрофой. Элисон даже не пыталась скрыть свою ненависть к Робин. А позже, когда приехала Патти, накинулась и на нее.

Кстати, о Патти... Больше всего на свете Уильямс ненавидела быть не в курсе всех дел подруги. А теперь она была уверена, что Патриция Бэйтман явно чего-то не договаривает. Она пока не разобралась, насколько эти секреты Патти связаны с Джеком Уайтом, но почему-то ей казалось, что этот мужчина не просто...

– Ох, нахрен... – прошептала себе под нос Робби и откинулась на спинку сидения такси.

Она, как могла, гнала от себя это чувство, но, кажется, чем больше пыталась, тем сильнее ревность охватывала ее. Конечно, с Томом все было иначе, так, как никогда не было бы с Джеком, но... Когда Джек появлялся рядом, земля продолжала уходить из-под ног. И не признать это было бы просто глупо.

Ему же было плевать на нее. Или не было?.. Может быть, он просто хотел достать Патти? Кто знает, какие счеты у них остались в прошлом... Зная вспыльчивый характер подруги, Робин не удивилась бы, если там действительно могла быть какая-то серьезная размолвка. Это объясняло, например, ненависть Патриции к Джеку.

В любом случае, все было сложно. А Робин слишком устала, просто хотела забраться в постель и постараться заснуть прежде, чем сработает будильник.

Вылезая из такси, Робби огляделась по сторонам и забежала в подъезд своего дома. Тихо насвистывая какую-то мелодию, девушка вытащила из сумочки ключи и тут же выронила их, услышав позади себя хриплый мужской голос:

– Я рад, что ты наконец вернулась...

Джек Уайт стоял у нее за спиной и улыбался.

– Ох, Боже, Джек, ты напугал меня до чертиков! – Роббс схватилась за сердце. – Не делай так больше никогда.

– Обещаю, что не буду, – он наклонился и поднял с пола упавшие ключи. Затем вложил их в ладонь Робин и вновь улыбнулся, протягивая ей розу алого цвета: – Это тебе.

– Что ты здесь делаешь так поздно? – Уильямс взяла цветок и вздохнула его аромат, опустив ресницы.

– Я хотел извиниться за этот вечер, – Джек заправил за ухо прядь волос и кашлянул. – Элисон иногда ведет себя, как полнейшая стерва.

– Это точно...

– Да, – он замялся на несколько секунд, разглядывая девушку так, будто пытался понять, что в данный момент происходит у нее в голове. Затем продолжил: – Я хотел поговорить. Обещаю, это много времени не займет. Позволишь мне войти?..

Однажды она уже позволила ему все и даже больше. И это не кончилось ничем, кроме слез и разочарования. Но глядя на Джека, который смотрел на нее сейчас так, будто от этого разговора зависит его жизнь, Робин повернула ключ в замке и с усмешкой прошептала:

— Заходи!..

А через несколько минут они уже сидели в ее крохотной гостиной друг напротив друга и пили вино, которое Робин привезла из рождественской Германии.

Джек выпил за этот вечер уже достаточно, чтобы Робин перестала казаться ему раздражающей. Собственно, она и не раздражала особо. Просто сидела в большом светлом кресле, поджав под себя загорелые ноги, и улыбалась. Когда она забиралась в это ебаное кресло, Джек даже успел заметить ее черные кружевные трусики под платьем. Он мог бы трахнуть ее прямо сейчас. Ему хотелось этого. Сегодня хотелось. Но лишь потому, что эта грязная блядь Патриция просила его оставить в покое ее подругу. Именно поэтому он не оставит. Он никогда не будет подчиняться женщине. Особенно потаскухе Бэйтман, которая в очередной раз попыталась угрожать ему. До чего жалко она выглядела! Стоило ему только прижать ее посильнее, как она начинала дрожать, точно испуганный кролик. Маленький белый кролик. Мисс Патти Бэйтман, ты снова проиграла! Ты же всегда...

– О чем ты хотел поговорить, Джек?.. – тихий, томный голос Робин заставил мужчину вырваться из пучины собственных мыслей.

– О нас, – ответил он, закидывая ногу на ногу.

– О нас?.. – переспросила Робин, посмеиваясь. – Кажется, мы уже говорили о наших отношениях днем. Ты помнишь?

– Да, конечно, – Уайт сделал несколько глотков вина и улыбнулся. – На самом деле, все это дерьмо. И ты не хуже меня знаешь, что нас тянет друг к другу...

– Джек, я...

– Я еще не закончил, – он поставил бокал на журнальный столик и снова откинулся на спинку дивана. – Ты, наверное, хочешь знать, что произошло между мной и Патрицией там, у ресторана?

Девушка неуверенно кивнула и поднесла к губам свой бокал.

– На самом деле, нас с Патрицией кое-что связывает, – он поднялся с дивана и подошел к окну. – Одна неприятная история. Я не люблю рассказывать о себе, тем более в прошлом копаться, но тебе скажу.

Уильямс улыбнулась. Так просто было заставить ее почувствовать себя особенной.

– Когда-то давно, после того интервью, которое у меня брала Патти, она, кажется, была влюблена в меня. Но я был женат. Я всегда любил свою жену и никогда не предал бы ее.

Глаза Робин округлились. Она подлила им обоим вина и спросила:

– Патти говорила тебе, что любит?..

– Не всегда об этом нужно говорить, – тихо ответил он и подошел ближе. – Я все всегда знал. А теперь она...

– ... ненавидит тебя, – закончила за него Робби. – И как я сразу не догадалась! Она не может ненавидеть тебя просто из-за какого-то тупого интервью столетней давности!..

Джек просиял. Он взял свой бокал и, несколькими глотками осушив его, опустился на корточки рядом с креслом, в котором сидела Робин.

– А теперь, она не хочет, чтобы я ухаживал за тобой, – произнес он, поглаживая Уильямс по руке пальцами. – Именно из-за этого мы поспорили возле ресторана. Она просила меня оставить тебя в покое, исчезнуть из твоей жизни навсегда.

– Я не верю в это... – девушка заглянула в глаза Джеку. – Прости, но я не верю в то, что она говорила тебе это!.. Она просто не могла!..

– Но это так, – Уайт сжал ее ладонь. – Я должен был сказать тебе об этом перед тем, как уеду в Нэшвилль.

– А ты уезжаешь?.. Уже?.. – Робин сама не заметила, как вцепилась в его руку.

– И еще кое-что, – Джек поднялся и зашагал по комнате. – Мне правда нравится Патти, и если бы только она перестала вести себя со мной, как сука, я уверен, мы могли бы стать друзьями. Я хочу быть ее другом, раз уж она так много значит для тебя...

– Разумеется, я думаю, со временем мне удастся вас сблизить, – улыбнулась Робин.

Она говорила так, словно все было уже решено. И весь мир теперь крутился лишь вокруг Джека и его черных, как ночь за окном, кудрей.

– Это твоя гитара? – спросил мужчина, кивнув на стоящий в углу инструмент.

– Да, я иногда играю, – смущенно ответила Роббс.

– Ты позволишь?..

И он играл. Тихо перебирал струны и напевал ей что-то очень старое. В такие моменты всегда кажется, что счастье гораздо ближе, чем можно себе представить. И Робин верила, что ее счастье, ее судьба, с которой она едва не рассталась навсегда, сейчас сидела напротив и играла блюз.

Ей хотелось остановить время и навсегда остаться с ним и этой старой дешевой гитарой в этой гостиной. Просто потому, что это было слишком хорошо, чтобы заканчиваться.

Джек чувствовал каждую строчку. Он пел так, будто действительно был влюблен. Был ранен. Страдал или желал быть с женщиной, которая не желала его. Робин верила ему. И чувствовала, что пропадает.

Он ушел около четырех утра, оставив ей на прощание горячий и смазанный поцелуй. Поцелуй, который горел на ее губах до тех пор, пока первые лучи солнца не проникли в ее спальню, где Робби весь остаток ночи пыталась уснуть. Но сон не шел к ней. Он ушел и забрал с собой ее гребаный покой. Теперь ее сердце снова начинало сбиваться с ритма, а мысли были полны им.

Мысли Джека, напротив, были ясными. Залезая в такси, он набрал номер Элисон и хрипло произнес:

– Я приеду...

И уже совсем скоро он обнимал женщину, которую никогда не любил. Элисон стонала под ним на огромной кровати в номере отеля, пытаясь стать для него единственной хотя бы на эту ночь.

А после, когда она курила, лежа рядом на влажных от пота простынях, Джек думал о том, что предпочел бы умереть, чем оставаться с ней рядом. Но он оставался. И так было всегда.

– Слушай, эта баба, которая сегодня приезжала в ресторан, блондинка, я ведь узнала ее... – прошептала Элисон в темноту. – Это она, так?..

Тишина была ответом на все ее вопросы. Элисон криво усмехнулась и отвернулась на бок, натянув на плечи одеяло.

– Это всегда была она... – произнес Джек едва слышно, когда Элисон уже крепко спала.


	21. Пустыня

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка и картинки: http://bit.ly/29HpDTp

«Дорогая Патриция,  
напоминаю о нашем давнишнем споре, который должен будет разрешиться в скором времени. Готовься к гастрономическим экспериментам.  
Билеты на премьеру прилагаются.  
Б»

Патти перечитала короткое сообщение и улыбнулась.

– Вот же злопамятный! – с восхищением произнесла девушка, откладывая в сторону письмо.

В скором времени. У кого-то совершенно уникальное ощущение времени. Счастливые часов не замечают. Так, кажется? Возможно, будь у нее хоть толика времени исключительно для себя, просто чтобы передохнуть, Бэйтман тоже нашла бы в бесконечной тягучести рабочих часов свои несколько мгновений в раю. Хотя бы какое-то разнообразие в одном сплошном потоке негатива. Гребаный апокалипсис людей-икс слишком поторопился и обрушился на ее несчастные плечи до официальной премьеры. Сначала Дженси Мин, а потом Джек Уайт. Следом за ними еще и Робин, которая в последнее время вела себя очень странно, и дело касалось не их разлада с Томом. Подруга, казалось, затаила обиду именно на нее. Но Патриция, как ни старалась, не могла понять, в чем же провинилась еще и перед Уильямс.

И сейчас, вместо того чтобы насладиться минутами покоя, она сидела на сумках (громко сказано, ведь у ее ног покоились только корзина с едой) и ждала младшего Лето, который несколько часов назад сперва поставил ей диагноз выгорания на работе, а потом предложил гениальное решение всех проблем. Патриция и без того слишком устала за неделю, чтобы пробовать вставить хотя бы пару слов в поток энергичной, перескакивающей с одного на другое речи, а Джей так виртуозно воспользовался положением, что она поняла, что согласилась, только когда прощаясь мужчина сказал, что через несколько часов заедет.

Сборы за отсутствием энтузиазма заняли не более четверти часа и то потому, что она все никак не могла найти адекватную курьерскую доставку, которая собрала бы ей продовольственную корзину, не навязывая супервыгодные дисконтные программы и органическое дерьмо. Оставшееся время Бэйтман провела в тщетных попытках придумать, как бы так ловко дать задний ход, чтобы не обидеть ни легких на подъем братьев Лето, ни Робин, которая неведомо как затесалась в их бойскаутский кружок. Патти была готова дать голову на отсечение (не зря же они с Уильямс провели все детство вместе), что подруга, будь у нее значок скаута, получила его исключительно за красивые глаза и продажу печенек, а не за доблестные лесные вылазки и ночевки в палатках. По палаткам был ее брат Макс. Девушка поежилась, вспоминая их общие турпоходы времен тщетных попыток построить отношения.

– Билеты в кино? Патриция собралась на очередной фильм без сюжета? – Лето тонко намекнул на недавние восторги девушки по поводу совместного творения Джоли-Питтов «У моря».

– Положи, где взял, – скомандовала Патти и потянулась за конвертом. Стул скользнул по гладкому полу, и девушка едва успела удержать равновесие, схватившись за столешницу.

Лето рассмеялся. Как ни старался, не смог сдержаться. Патриция, обычно такая серьезная, уравновешенная и не совершающая ошибок, сейчас в прямом смысле этого слова пыталась обрести почву под ногами. Ее глаза округлились от испуга, а руки вцепились в стол с таким остервенением, будто это последний плавучий обломок «Титаника». Решив, что и сама девушка посмеется над своим промахом, он совершил главную тактическую ошибку – расслабился, а потому не заметил, как Бэйтман поднялась на ноги и, нахмурившись, приготовилась мстить обидчику.

– Да положи ты этот долбаный конверт на стол, Джаред! – разозлилась Патриция, она слишком устала, чтобы проявить обычную снисходительность. Слишком устала, чтобы быть взрослой, и потому у руля стал капризный ребенок, которому обидны любые, пускай даже добродушные, насмешки над собой.

– Будет тебе, Патти! – Джей положил конверт на стол и поднял руки вверх. – Не хочешь брать меня с собой на премьеру, сам куплю билет. – Он улыбнулся немного растеряно, все еще не понимая, что произошло. Когда взаимное безобидное подтрунивание стало смертельной обидой.

Точно документы с информацией, угрожающей как минимум государственной безопасности США, она схватила письмо с пригласительными и спрятала в ящик стола, закрыв его на ключ. Джей перебросил ее сумку через плечо, перестраховался от ее внезапного отказа от поездки, и решил, что сейчас не самый лучший момент раскрывать все карты по поводу конечной цели их путешествия.

– Здорово, моя… – начал было Шенн, но осекся, когда за спиной Патриции увидел своего брата, активно качающего головой из стороны в сторону. – …или не моя, – тут же нашелся старший Лето, – Патти. Как настроение?

Девушка только кивнула ему в ответ и, не дождавшись, пока Джаред откроет перед ней дверь, самостоятельно устроилась на переднем сидении. Недолгий спуск в лифте немного охладил ее вселенскую обиду, она начала понимать, что глупо вот так дуться и портить остальными настроение, но нечто глубоко внутри, нечто упрямое и зловредное, убеждало ее в обратном, в том, что Лето все заслужил.

– In the deathcar, we're alive… – напел Шеннон и опять получил сигнал тревоги от брата. – Похоже, «Аризонская мечта» у нас тоже будет так себе.

Если бы мог, он вернул бы свои слова обратно. Он бы остановился на приветствии и всю дорогу вел бы односложные разговоры со своей новой подружкой. Но…

– Что, блядь?! – крикнула Патриция обернувшись к Шенималу, который при виде разъяренной Бэйтман тут же забыл, что в нем как ни в каком другому мужике живет суровый дикий зверь и укротитель. – Какая нахуй Аризона? Вы тут совсем ебанулись? И, кстати, эта тощая сука никак не Робин! – Она ткнула пальцем в девушку, которая вжалась в заднее сидение и, трясясь от страха, даже не заметила, каким нелестным эпитетом ее только что обласкали. – Так не пойдет, я сейчас же… Эй!

Джаред среагировал молниеносно. Он завел авто, и Патти слишком поздно осознала, что означает визг шин: они уже вклинились в плотный лос-анджелесский трафик.

– Я не подписывалась просрать выходные в Аризоне! – не успокаивалась Патти. – Вы только что меня выкрали! Охренеть!

– Но ведь ты сама села в авто, – попытался урезонить ее Джаред, пока она не разнесла к чертям приборную панель.

– Ага, педофилы тоже как-то так оправдываются на суде, – проворчала Патриция.

– Между прочим, – возмутился Шенн, – ей есть восемнадцать. Я паспорт видел.

Бэйтман немного успокоилась, нехорошо было забывать, что они не одни в машине. Она повернулась к девушке и, улыбнувшись, представилась:

– Патриция.

– Кэтрин, – она попыталась улыбнуться в ответ.

– Катя, – вклинился Шеннон. Твердое «тэ», от которого точно рикошетом отскочило финальное «йа». Как в гребаных боевиках девяностых, где повсеместно заправляли русские мафиози с голливудским акцентом. Но Лето, похоже, это ни разу не покоробило, он был целиком и полностью горд и доволен собой. – Русская. Модель.

– Да? – делано удивилась Бэйтман. – Кажется, я видела тебя где-то в рекламе, – и беззастенчиво соврала. Она не имела ни малейшего понятия, снималась ли она в каталогах одежды или расхаживала по подиуму. Патти просто одарила ее очередной дежурной фразой из собственного профессионального лексикона и тут же потеряла интерес к собеседнице, обратившись к Джареду: – Робин тоже участвовала в этой подставе?

– Если ты спрашиваешь, не присоединится ли она к нам уже на месте, то ответ положительный. Она едет с каким-то своим другом.

Патти еще немного расслабилась. С Уильямс, пускай хоть трижды обиженной, пережить этот кошмар на свежем воздухе будет гораздо проще. И раз она едет туда с другом, судя по всему каким-то своим старым раста товарищем, любителем красивых аризонских пейзажей, то все у нее не так уж плохо, как могло бы показаться. Девушка по привычке выложила ноги на приборную панель и прикрыла глаза. Разговаривать ни с подлыми заговорщиками, ни с малолетней моделью совершенно не хотелось. Несколько раз Ше пытался нарушить тишину, а Джаред то ли дело поглядывал на Патрицию. Но ни один из них не преуспел, девушка продолжала оставаться безучастной к происходящему, хотя ей очень хотелось напомнить Джею о том, что он должен следить за дорогой, а Шенн развлекать свою скучающую Катю.

В конце концов оба они сдались, и Джаред включил радио погромче. Музыка немного разрядила обстановку, а диджей, объявивший следующую композицию, и вовсе стал всеобщим спасителем. Патриция начала покачивать ногой в такт музыке, Джей отбивал ритм пальцами по рулю, а Шенн изобразил фейспалм, когда брат следом за исполнителем начал выводить припев, отчаянно пытаясь вторить его манере.

– X gon give it to ya, – выкрикнул новоиспеченный репер и покосился на Патти, та изо всех сил сдерживалась, чтобы не подхватить следующую строку. – Fuck wait for you to get it on your own!

– X gon deliver to ya! – произнесли они вместе и рассмеялись, когда с заднего сидения их поддержал Шеннон:

– Knock knock, open up the door, it's real…

Его подруга тем временем смотрела на новоиспеченное трио с явным недоверием и презрением. Картина до жути походила на момент из комедии, когда вся семья на большом универсале собирается в долгую поездку, от которой явно не в восторге какой-то проблемный подросток главный герой, и пока его родители и младшая сестра поют позорную походную песню, он слушает нечто в духе Cannibal Corpse в наушниках, подаренных родителями же, и мечтает о том, чтобы все вокруг умерли медленной и мучительной смертью, о которой поет его любимая группа.

– Эй, малышка, присоединяйся, или ты слов не знаешь? – толкнул девушку в плечо Шеннон.

– Но это же реп? – с сомнением переспросила она, будто переспрашивала, была ли картина написана в манере импрессионизма или постимпрессионизма.

– Совершенно верно, – подхватил диалог Джаред. – DMX отличный исполнитель, я считаю. Он во многом повлиял на наш будущий альбом. При записи мы вдохновлялись многими культовыми хип-хоп исполнителями девяностых. Благодаря моему другу Канье, который согласился продюсировать пластинку, мы будем звучать просто офигительно. Правда, Патти?

– О да, офигительно – это еще мягко сказано, – подтвердила девушка, еле сдерживая смех. – Все просто на уши станут, когда услышат новых «марсов».

– Но… а как же клип? – Катя чуть не плакала. – Вы обещали, что все будет в лучшем виде, как всегда с вашим постоянным режиссером.

– Все в силе, дорогая, – поспешил успокоить ее Ше, – Барти уже разработал отличный сценарий. Только представь себе: крутые тачки с хромированными дисками, мокрые девушки в купальниках, и мы такие с огромными золотыми триадами на шее. Все по высшему классу.

Патриция Бэйтман не выдержала, она первой испортила серьезность происходящего, буквально взвыв от рвущегося наружу хохота.

 

 

– Патти, пойдем, – Джаред был настойчивым аж до надоедливости, таким может быть разве что маленький ребенок, который вдолбил себе что-то в голову. – Ты увидишь, насколько здесь круто, и мгновенно перестанешь выглядеть так, будто председательствуешь на военном трибунале.

Никуда не идти как вариант даже не рассматривалось, потому что Лето тянул ее за руку и был чертовски силен для своего обманчиво хилого телосложения. Если бы девушка не поддалась, то все равно медленно, но верно приблизилась бы намеченной цели: Джей просто дотащил бы ее, как гребаный тягловой мул. И в результате пострадали бы разве что ее кроссовки Michael Kors, которыми так восхищалась Робин из-за золотой пластины на подошве. Сопротивляться обстоятельствам было бесполезно, потому Бэйтман неохотно медленно пошла следом за энтузиастом отдыха на свежем воздухе в ебаной пустыне посреди ебаной Аризоны.

Когда они остановились, Патриция сразу впала в отрицание, она решила, что это просто очередная остановка, чтобы сделать клевые фотки и запостить их в инстаграм. Вокруг не было ничего, кроме выжженной красной земли, камней и редких кактусов с какими-то жуткого вида скрюченными колючками, которые так и говорили «беги, не то точно так же засохнешь». Не было ни домика, ни проторенной тропы, которая вывела бы их к какому-то особо изощренному отелю, а до ближайшего города оставалось дохренища миль. И Шеннон, с энтузиазмом обживающий место для кемпинга, подтвердил самые страшные ее догадки: они собирались заночевать здесь в палатках. В конце февраля. Круто Патриции Бэйтман быть определенно не могло. В том, чтобы провести ночь в пустыне и околеть от холода, не было ничего крутого. Как и в том, чтобы прыгать по камням следом за Джаредом Лето.

– А теперь закрой глаза, – сказал он и стал перед Патти, старательно заграждая открывающийся вид.

– Что за?!. – возмутилась она, пытаясь отойти в сторону. Глупые детские игры казались ей сейчас крайне неуместными.

Лето достал из заднего кармана джинсов бандану и ловко завязал ею глаза Патриции. Так, будто долго тренировался и отработал фокус до автоматизма, подумала девушка. И мысль о том, сколько же было этих самых подопытных до нее, неприятно кольнула где-то в области сердца, потому, собственно, Джей и не услышал продолжения фразы.

Девушка послушно шла за провожатым, который, не отпуская ее руки, сопровождал длинное, хоть и в десять шагов, путешествие в невидении комментариями по поводу всевозможных препятствий, среди которых оказалась одна из колючек, о которых она так нехорошо думала. Она вцепилась в шнурки кроссовка, и Джаред, присев перед Патти на корточки, принялся выпутывать плененную мертвую растительность. Выглядело это, наверное, чертовски мило, да так оно и было, если бы Лето, воспользовавшись положением, не огладил попутно ее ноги от бедер до голени.

– А теперь садись, вот так, осторожно… – Джей командовал и помогал ей устроиться на нагретом за день валуне.

Под ложечкой неприятно засосало, а сердце на мгновение и вовсе остановилось, когда девушка поняла, что ее ноги зависли где-то в воздухе. А когда Лето развязал платок, первым желанием девушки было истошно заорать, а потом достать мобильный и вызвать вертолет, чтобы ее эвакуировали с этой крыши мира, потому что, смотря вниз, она не доверила бы вынести себя отсюда даже своим ногам.

– Под нами есть еще один выступ, – поспешил успокоить Лето, видя панику, плещущуюся в ее глазах.

– От этого действительно становится легче. Есть надежда, что прежде чем я полечу вниз, ударюсь головой о выступ, отключусь, и буду в полной бессознанке, когда расшибусь о землю.

Джей оставил выпад без ответа, складывалось впечатление, что он вообще ничего не слышал. Только смотрел вперед на пылающую в закатном солнце пустыню и медитировал, или что они там делали с группой на своей терапии на свежем воздухе во время всей этой шумихи с судами. Патти попробовала последовать его примеру и убедить себя в том, что пропасть под ногами не колышет ее так же, как и Джареда.

– Мы же договорились – никакой работы, – Лето моментально вышел из состояния нирваны, услышав звонок, и попытался забрать телефон.

Патриции же хватило одного-единственного имени на экране смартфона, чтобы подскочить на ноги, забыв обо всех страхах, только вот ловкости, чтобы удержать его в руках, не хватило. Джаред увидел на экране «Чарльз» и нахмурился.

– Но мне очень надо ответить на этот звонок… пожалуйста, – взмолилась она, и Джей, растерявшись, отдал Патриции телефон.

– Да, слушаю…

И она действительно долго и не перебивая слушала, нервно ходила кругами по камню, на котором они сидели, но потом отошла еще дальше, и последнее, что услышал Джаред было «Передай Олли, что я люблю его». Вернулась Патти спокойной, но немного раздосадованной и сосредоточенной на чем-то, что снедало ее изнутри все это время, и Лето решил не давить на нее. Повременить, подождать, пока она сама решит все рассказать.

– Красиво здесь, правда? – вместо сотен вопросов, роящихся в голове, сказал он.

– Да, – согласилась она несколько рассеяно, будто только заметила пейзаж на краю мира.

– Такой огромный простор, и мы, люди, словно никчемные букашки. Словно песчинки одной большой пустыни. Иногда так хочется затеряться в том, большом мире, но за пределами пустоши с этим так не везет. Там мне не раствориться среди других песчинок, – произнес голосом то ли проповедника, то ли спикера на каких-то курсах по совершенствованию (что по сути одно и то же) Джаред свои печальные философские истины, задумчиво смотря вдаль.

Патти промолчала в ответ, внимательно всматриваясь в его профиль, ища подвоха, но Джаред Лето, подлец, слишком хорош в актерстве, чтобы вот так запросто словить его на притворстве.

– Ты серьезно, Лето?

– Конечно, нет, – он тут же улыбнулся беззаботно, как ребенок. – Просто эта пустыня красная. И на закате кажется, что мы на Марсе.

Бэйтман улыбнулась в ответ, но внутренне так и осталась в замешательстве, она не знала ответа на вопрос о том, какую из правд о Джареде Лето принять: неисправимый романтик и вечный ребенок или взбалмошный позер. А может, все вместе. Патрицию обескураживали люди, которых тяжело просчитать, упразднить до формулы, чтобы выбрать одну из заготовленных моделей поведения. Иногда ей казалось, что этот псих способен вынуть из нее душу и просветить, как на рентгене, все ее темные закутки своим чертовым пристальным взглядом.

 

 

Собираясь на пикник в Аризону, который каким-то чудом вдруг решили организовать братья Лето, Робин надеялась наконец хоть немного прийти в себя. Слишком сильно все изменилось за последнюю неделю в ее жизни, и она пока не понимала, как ей быть со всем этим.

Том послал ее ко всем чертям прямо по телефону, не прерывая съемочный процесс нового сезона всеми любимого сериала. Он увидел фотографии, какой-то долбаный папарацци подловил Джека на выходе из ее дома ранним утром. Пытаться объяснить Влашихе, что у них действительно ничего не было той ночью, кроме разговоров, разговоров и еще раз разговоров было просто блядь нереально... Он просто не стал слушать. И почему-то в этот раз Роббс была уверена, что это не простая размолвка.

Но самое ужасное, что ей даже было некогда как следует поплакать по этому поводу. Тем же вечером девушка улетела на съемки календаря «Пирелли» в Нью-Йорк, а уже на следующий день она была в Париже и снималась там в рекламе новой коллекции сумочек какого-то молодого перспективного дизайнера.

Джетлаги и подавленное настроение подкрепила «грязная» статья в популярном интернет-издании под заголовком «Робин Уильямс: четыре неудачных романа за один месяц». Автор статьи подкреплял каждое слово снимками ебаных сталкеров с фотокамерами. Здесь были Майкл Фассбендер, Джаред, Джек и Том. Последний еще через два дня дал интервью, в котором сказал, что больше не хочет отвечать на вопросы о Робин. И добавил, что их более не связывают никакие отношения.

Вернувшись в Санта-Монику, Робин хотела позвонить Патти, но после того, что рассказал ей Джек, злость и ревность шли рука об руку. Именно эти два чувства до сих пор так и не позволили ей перезвонить подруге.

Она даже не хотела ехать на этот долбанутый пикник, но Джаред уболтал, пообещав, что все будет круто. Ему Робби доверяла, как себе. Особенно в вопросах организации тусовок.

Джек любезно согласился поехать с ней, и вообще, он был слишком хорошим всю неделю. Даже звонил ей в Париж, чтобы узнать, как дела. Этому было только одно объяснение: Патриция Бэйтман пыталась перейти ей дорогу, но у нее не вышло нихера. Именно поэтому она каждый раз проклинала Уайта и советовала ей держаться как можно дальше от этого мужчины. Теперь Робин была почти уверена, что у Патти и с Максом была договоренность. Тот не стал бы просто так поливать Джека дерьмом десять минут спустя после первой встречи.

Хотя сейчас Робин ничего не понимала, и разобраться в своих чувствах не могла совершенно. Единственное, чего ей действительно хотелось – не думать ни о чем. Ну, а если Джек будет готов подставить свое крепкое плечо, для того чтобы она опустила на него свою мягкую щеку, если вдруг устанет от болтовни у костра в аризонской пустыне, тем лучше она будет себя чувствовать.

Джек Уайт редко чувствовал себя неуверенно, а еще реже участвовал в каких-то авантюрах. Но в этот раз он просто не мог позволить себе упустить возможности встретиться с Патти в ТАКОЙ обстановке.

Только кретин мог выдумать подобную вылазку. Ебаная Аризона! Какой же мудила этот Лето, у него вместо мозгов дерьмо, не иначе. Надеется произвести на нее впечатление, сидя у костра в очередном уродском костюме фаната кислоты.

Мужчина усмехнулся и припарковал свой внедорожник возле дома Робин. Девушка спустилась через несколько минут. Широко улыбаясь, она приподняла огромные солнечные очки и томно прошептала:

– Готов тусоваться, мистер Уайт?

Единственное, к чему был готов Джек – дать по газам и уехать из Санта-Моники ко всем херам. Но вместо этого он вышел из автомобиля и закинул огромную сумку Робби в багажник, мельком оглядывая саму девушку с головы до ног.

На этот раз Уильямс превзошла саму себя. На ней были коротенькие кружевные шорты и тонкий джемпер песочного цвета, который то и дело кокетливо сползал с плеча. Конечно, все это сидело на ней идеально, и Джек даже несколько растерялся, когда она обняла его со спины и прижалась всем телом, но... Весь показательно сексуальный имидж Робби совершенно его не заводил.

Хорошо, что она не замечала этого по выражению его лица. Иначе точно обиделась бы и надула щеки, как всегда делает Моссхарт, чувствуя, что не может ему понравится больше, чем нравится. Точнее, больше, чем не нравится.

Запрыгнув в машину, Робби включила радио и спросила:

– Будем слушать Jay-Z?

– Это еще почему? – удивленно приподняв бровь, Джек провернул ключ в замке зажигания.

– Ну, я где-то читала, что ты любишь слушать его песни в тачке, – с усмешкой ответила девушка, отбрасывая назад волосы.

Ее приторно-сладкие духи снова не оставляли ему шансов на спасение.

– Давно пора уяснить, что во всех этих интервью обо мне нет и десяти процентов правды, – задумчиво произнес мужчина. – Вообще, все, что пишут обо мне – полная ерунда.

– Обо мне тоже... – с грустью пробормотала Роббс себе под нос. Она понятия не имела, читал ли Джек ту статью в интернете, но решила предупредить на всякий случай. А тем временем на радио поставили совместный трек Coldplay и Beyonce, и Уильямс прибавила громкости, радостно повизгивая: – Ой, моя любимая песня! Обожаю!..

За время поездки Джек выяснил, что любимых песен у Робби довольно много. Еще он узнал, что в журнале Allure писали, как в скором времени шампуни для волос заменят «клевые крема, которые не содержат сульфатов и полезны для волос», а на ногтях в этом сезоне модно рисовать геометрические фигурки.

Еще Робин знала практически все цитаты Боба Марли и в детстве боялась пауков. В Париже она выучила несколько фраз на французском и теперь ощущала себя настоящей француженкой. Хотя, конечно, в Санта-Монике намного лучше, чем во Франции. Например, на пляже можно тусоваться до утра, и вообще, пляж – это лучшее место во вселенной. Кстати, она сравнивала пустыню с пляжем. Только в пустыне нет океана и негде купить коктейль.

Лучший режиссер на всей планете – Тарантино, у него в фильмах много крови и смешных моментов, а Рианна будет топ еще очень долгое время, ведь она создает свой стиль сама, никого при этом не копируя. Да, еще очень важно, чтобы Рианна снова начала встречаться с Дрейком.

Все это и еще многое другое Джек терпеливо выслушивал в течение всей поездки, поэтому, когда они добрались до места и Робин поднялась названивать Джареду, чтобы узнать, куда именно им подъехать, Уайт почувствовал себя счастливейшим из смертных.

– Я так рада, что ты согласился со мной поехать, – спрятав телефон в сумку, Уильямс подняла на Джека свои огромные зеленые глаза. – Обещаю, тебе понравится... Вокруг такой пейзаж!

Оглядываясь, Уайт заглушил мотор и тихонько ответил:

– Что ты, мне уже нравится. С тобой я и не заметил, как пролетели несколько часов в пути...

– Да, я же умею развлекать, – она быстро чмокнула его в щеку и, довольно улыбаясь, выпрыгнула из тачки.

Джек сжал кулаки и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул.

– Привет, пески Аризоны!.. – посмеиваясь, кричала Робин, подпрыгивая на месте, как долбаный мячик.

Единственный, кто откликнулся на это приветствие, был Джаредом Лето уже сорок с небольшим лет. Наблюдая за тем, как Робин и Джей обнимаются и визжат, Уайт про себя попросил у всех святых, которых только знал, дать ему терпения и, наконец, вышел из машины.

 

 

– Ебаный…

– Со своей стороны не могу не заметить, что готов подписаться под каждым следующим словом, – Шеннон похлопал Патти по плечу, он не мог не узнать появившегося из авто мужчину и по реакции девушки определить, что она рада видеть Джека Уайта не больше, чем он сам умирать. – Пойдем поздороваемся с гостями. Невежливо будет игнорировать их появление.

Невежливо? А припереться в эту жопу мира, чтобы насиловать ей мозг, было как раз самое оно? Игнорировать гребаного мудака Уайта было бы самой безболезненно-верной моделью поведения на этот долгий день. Хотя сначала надо подавить в себе еще одно нехорошее желание: от всей души дать Уильямс по ее смазливой мордашке. Может, хоть от сильной оплеухи ее мозги наконец станут на место. Неужели ей было мало Нью-Йорка, предостережений брата, ее слов? Неужели все их попытки оберегать Робин от всего этого дерьма вот так просто слить в унитаз? Просто проигнорировать и взять блядского Уайта туда, где Патриции просто придется сосуществовать с ним в одном пространстве бесконечно огромное количество часов.

– Робин, – Патти даже не попыталась улыбнуться, наблюдая радостные игрища младшего Лето и подруги.

– Патриция, – поприветствовал ее Джек. Он приехал сюда ради нее, всю дорогу терпел глупый треп Робин и ее выходки не для того, чтобы позволить Бэйтман вот так просто игнорировать себя. Если она собралась играть с ним в очередные игры, то он покажет ей, кто выиграет. Кто всегда выигрывает. – Хорошо здесь, правда? – мужчина мило обезоруживающе улыбнулся, и Уильямс тут же с обожанием уставилась на него.

Джек действительно, как и обещал, пытался наладить контакт с ее лучшей подругой. А вот Патти вела себя, как маленькая обиженная девочка, стояла, скрестив руки на груди и смотря куда-то сквозь собеседника. Удивительно, как Робин не заметила этого раньше, как она была слепа.

– Да, и мы отлично проведем здесь время, – пришел на помощь Лето, обнимая Патрицию за плечи.

Лучше некуда, подумала Бэйтман. Добро пожаловать в ад. Сегодня у нас в меню вилы боли, котлы смятения, плети ярости и прочие наказания на любой вкус. А ведь день только начал налаживаться. Спич Лето, многословный и вдохновляющий, заставил ее переключить внимание с проблем и обид на что-то более приятное. Модель Шеннона была немногословной, возможно, вследствие плохого знания языка или скудного интеллекта. Причина была неважна, а вот результат – ее молчаливость – просто подарком судьбы.

И вот приехала Робин. И привезла с собой того, кто заставил Бэйтман вспомнить знаменитое шекспировское «ад пуст, все демоны здесь».

– Ты дрожишь, Патти, – обеспокоено произнес Лето. – Замерзла? Ше, давай сюда свою шапку.

Джаред ловко поймал ее и нахлобучил девушке на голову, а затем начал одевать сопротивляющуюся и недовольную происходящим Патти в свою куртку. Она изворачивалась, недовольно фыркала и то и дело поправляла шапку, сползающую на глаза.

– Стой, – рассмеялась Робин, прицеливаясь своим телефоном, – не шевелись, я просто обязана заснять тебя в этом.

– Если фото, которое ты только что сделала, попадет в инсту, то мне придется тебя убить, Уильямс, – прошипела Патти. – Тебя и всех твоих фолловеров, лайкнувших фото. Ясно?

– Все равно здесь нет нормального покрытия, – раздосадовано промямлила Робби, пряча телефон в кармане.

– И тебя это тоже касается, Шеннон Лето, – Патти обернулась к покатывающемуся со смеху мужчине. – И в твоем случае ты станешь причиной геноцида маленьких школьниц с едва проклюнувшейся грудью. Но прежде я скормлю тебе твой же гребаный телефон. И младший братец тебя не спасет.

– Пойдем к костру, Патти, – обратился Джаред к девушке, поглаживая ее по спине, – мы все устали с дороги и проголодались. А это до добра не доводит.

– Шеннон! – крикнула Бэйтман, вырываясь из рук Джея. Она совершенно не слышала, о чем он говорил. Что-то внутри нее требовало отмщения, и старший Лето совершенно не воворемя подставился под ее гнев.

– Он обязательно удалит фотографию, – вновь попытался успокоить девушку Джаред. – Правда, бро?

Нахмурившийся Шенимал проворчал что-то неразборчивое в ответ и по крайней мере сделал вид, что избавился от компромата.

– И что у нас дальше по плану? Жареный зефир и страшные истории? – хмыкнул Джек, он явно наслаждался происходящим вокруг.

Патриции скоро наскучит весь этот детский сад. Она никогда не питала слабости ко взрослым детям, надо признать, она вообще не была слабой, и поэтому скоро глупые игрища Лето и ее подружки наскучат ей. Бэйтман вспомнит о том, что вокруг нее взрослая жизнь, а не вечно обдолбаная Санта-Моника.

– Могу предложить еще и песни под гитару, – улыбнулся в ответ Джаред, оставив шпильку без внимания. Он уселся у костра, убирая свою акустику в сторону, чтобы освободить место Патриции, которая тут же удобно устроилась в его объятиях, будто это было чем-то обыденным и привычным.

Джек с яростью стиснул кулаки, но усилием воли не дал им обрушиться на напыщенного петуха Джареда Лето, вместо этого он взял предложенный инструмент и довольно долго в полном молчании рассматривал его. Привычные очертания и изгибы корпуса, колки на грифе, струны. Он нежно, едва касаясь, провел пальцами по телу гитары, и Патриция словила себя на том, что опять начала дрожать. Она нервно поправила на себе куртку Джареда и еще плотнее прижалась к мужчине.

А Уайт тем временем, познакомившись с гитарой, начал осторожно перебирать струны, пока импровизация не переросла в мелодию песни. Песни, которую Патриция некогда любила. Невероятно печальной и красивой песни, героиней которой поневоле стала сама.

– Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, – начал Джек, и его голос до сих пор звучал слишком чувственно и протяжно, словно резал по живому, едва уловимой хрипотцой, как наждаком, стирал запекшуюся кровь с давно заживших ран.

Патриция до сих пор слишком тонко чувствовала его, чувствовала, как он вкладывается в музыку, свою единственную любовь. И ей стало чертовски до боли тяжело слышать каждое следующее слово, девушка чувствовала, как щиплет глаза, и виноват был не дым от костра, а чертов Уайт.

– And I can easily understand how you could easily take my man, – тихо пропела она следом за Джеком, борясь с переполняющими чувствами.

Джаред удивленно посмотрел на Патти. Никто не заметил, как Уайт усмехнулся. Робин, одурманенная его игрой, голосом и ночными откровениями, сейчас вряд ли заметила бы даже более очевидные вещи. Джек же с самодовольством, с осознанием своего превосходства смотрел, как Патриция менялась в лице, едва слышно повторяя за ним слова. Мужчина знал, что она не устоит. В отличие от этого выскочки Лето, он знал о Патриции Бэйтман все. Знал ее вдоль и поперек. Знал, что заставит ее плакать от радости или рыдать от горя. И в обманчивом свете костра он заметил, как в ее глазах блестели слезы.

– Вау, вот это круто было!.. – Робин восторженно захлопала в ладоши, когда Джек закончил играть и передал гитару Джареду.

 

В отличие от Уильямс, все остальные сидели тихо и задумчиво смотрели на языки пламени. Патти быстро смахнула выступившие на глазах слезы рукавом куртки и, поднявшись со своего места, произнесла:

– Извините, кажется, для меня достаточно музыки на сегодня. Я немного прогуляюсь, – и заметив, как Джаред собирается встать, чтобы составить ей компанию на прогулке, добавила: – Одна.

Младший Лето послушно опустился назад, хоть и посмотрел на Патрицию, не скрывая разочарования.

Когда она наконец ушла, Шеннон обратился к Джеку:

– Кажется, ей не очень понравилась твоя песня...

Уайт едва сдержался, чтобы в ответ не послать его на хуй, а затем рассказать, что на этот раз Патриция Бэйтман не смогла его поиметь. Напротив, это он поимел ее. Вот так. Быстро и просто, нужно было лишь подобрать нужные аккорды. И она сбежала, как трусливая девчонка.

Но слезы в ее глазах сказали ему гораздо больше, чем строптивые взгляды и гневные речи, которыми она готова была подкармливать его довольно долго. Точнее, до конца своих дней, судя по ее настроению.

– Она просто не была готова ее услышать, – наконец ответил Джек, поймав на себе колкий взгляд Джареда.

– А мне понравилось, – Робин ткнула музыканта локтем в бок и улыбнулась.

В этот момент Джек коснулся ее руки, ледяной, как сам холод, и спросил:

– Ты взяла теплую одежду?

– Да, в тачке сумка, – девушка почти стучала зубами. Оказалось, в пустыне Аризоны совсем не так, как на пляже Санта-Моники по ночам. Она замерзла, но ходить вокруг Джека в теплых спортивных штанах и толстовке Adidas было непростительно.

Уже поднявшись на ноги, Джек строго посмотрел на Уильямс, именно так он обычно смотрел на кого-то из своих детей, когда те начинали хулиганить. Затем, вглядываясь в нарастающие сумерки, точно в поисках чего-то, тихо проговорил:

– Я принесу твои вещи. Переоденься, ты можешь простудиться.

Пока Робби таяла от умиления, как шарик мороженного на палящем солнце, совершенно обезоруженная такой заботой, Уайт направился к автомобилям, продолжая гадать, куда же могла направиться Патти.

Она не должна была уйти далеко. Да и куда в этой гребной пустыне можно было уйти?!

И правда, стоило только подойти ближе к их импровизированной парковке, мужчина заметил впереди темную фигуру в объемной куртке Джареда Лето.

Патриция стояла возле автомобиля Джека и, кажется, пыталась поймать сигнал связи на своем мобильном. Она даже не заметила, как музыкант подошел к ней сзади и, наклонившись к самому уху девушки, прошептал:

– Неужели пытаешься вызвать такси?

Вздрогнув, молодая женщина обернулась, и только тогда Джек увидел, что ее глаза полны слез.

Она не успела ничего ответить или возразить. Да и нужно ли было? Когда его сильные руки сомкнулись на ее спине, Патти уже и не пыталась сопротивляться. Она просто вжалась носом в его грудь и вдохнула такой до боли знакомый едва уловимый холодный аромат мужского парфюма. Джек прижимал ее к себе, осторожно поглаживая по спине. И если бы Патриция сейчас не была настолько сосредоточена на своих собственных ощущениях, то наверняка бы почувствовала, как он дрожит. И эту дрожь была способна вызвать в нем только женщина, которую он обнимал сейчас, здесь, стоя в синей ночи аризонской пустыни.

Когда Джек Уайт был так близко, самоконтроль переставал быть сильной стороной Бэйтман. Но, собрав крохи своего самообладания, девушка медленно отстранилась и подняла на гитариста глаза.

 

– Зачем ты приехал, Джек?.. – прошептала она, пытаясь высвободиться из его объятий, но мужчина лишь сильнее сжал Патти в своих руках.

– Потому что я люблю тебя, – он произнес это, и на какие-то секунды Патриция решила, что земля и впрямь уходит у нее из под ног. – Если это то, что ты всегда хотела услышать, то я готов повторить. Я люблю тебя...

– Нет... – дернувшись, Бэйтман вновь попробовала выскользнуть из настойчивых объятий Джека. Но и эта попытка не увенчалась успехом. Он лишь недовольно хмыкнул и провел пальцами по ее щеке.

– Ты такая красивая, – прошептал Уайт. – Даже в этой уродливой куртке.

Он тихонько рассмеялся, и Патти улыбнулась в ответ. Но уже спустя несколько секунд ее лицо вновь стало серьезным. Черт возьми, она изменилась так быстро! И Джек почувствовал, что напряжение, которое, казалось бы, исчезло, начинало нарастать между ними с новой силой.

Наконец, мужчина и сам отстранился, подарив Патриции такую желанную свободу от тепла своего тела. Она выпрямилась и плотнее запахнула куртку.

– Так странно, – тихо заговорила Бэйтман. – Я так чертовски долго ждала тебя, а теперь...

– Послушай меня, – он подошел ближе и обхватил ладонями ее лицо. – Давай уедем, давай уедем отсюда прямо сейчас... Нахрен пошла эта долбаная пустыня!..

– Нет, нет, нет... – девушка яростно замотала головой. – Джек, неужели ты до сих пор не понял?!.

– Я не хочу ничего понимать, Патриция!.. Ты нужна мне...

– Отпусти меня!.. – она почувствовала, как Джек вновь притягивает ее к себе. – Все кончено между нами! Все давно закончилось!..

Последние слова она выкрикнула прямо ему в лицо, чувствуя, как нежность в его взгляде сменяется злостью.

– Тогда скажи мне это, – шепот его губ был так близко, что она могла ощутить тепло дыхания мужчины своей кожей. И, заглядывая в ее глаза, Джек произнес, выдыхая каждое слово в приоткрытые губы девушки: – Скажи, что ты ничего не чувствуешь сейчас...

Ее не спасла бы сейчас даже самая искусно сплетенная ложь. Патриция опустила ресницы, забывшись, едва его губы прижалась к ее губам. Она была сильной, но была сила гораздо большая. Та сила, которой она не могла противостоять. И этот поцелуй стал очередным доказательством ее проигрыша. Особенно в тот момент, когда, поддавшись порыву, Патти запустила руку в густые кудри Джека и с силой схватилась за них, точно собираясь вырвать прядь из головы мужчины. В ответ Уайт лишь углубил поцелуй, а его прохладные пальцы скользнули под куртку Джареда Лето, которая все еще защищала Бэйтман от холода.

Вернулось все. Строчки из песни, его голос, их ночи, дороги, отели, ссоры и не менее бурные применения... Обещания, которые никто не сдержал, и боль... Она никуда не исчезла. Но его губы, его руки... Все это было слишком хорошо, чтобы останавливаться. Впервые за долгое время, стоя в объятиях Джека Уайта в ночной пустыне, Патриция чувствовала себя счастливой и одновременно слишком несчастной.

– Эй?!. Какого хрена тут происходит?!.. – голос Робин, точнее ее истерический вопль, заставил Джека и Патти оторваться друг от друга.

Уильямс стояла всего в пяти шагах от них. И ее лицо... Патриция видела, даже в чертовой темноте она видела, как задрожали губы подруги.

– Робин!.. – Бэйтман бросилась вслед за девушкой, которая убежала в сторону их маленького лагеря. – Робин, остановись!..

– Оставь ее, Патти, – Уайт схватил Бэйтман за руку. – Плевать на нее.

С брезгливостью отдернув руку, Патриция со злостью посмотрела на Джека. Он был совершенно невозмутим в тот момент, когда ее бил озноб. Сейчас, когда их застукала ее лучшая подруга, которая к тому же была влюблена в него, и он все знал...

– В этом вся разница между нами!.. – в ее голосе было столько же ненависти, сколько нежности было минуту назад в ее поцелуе. – Тебе плевать на всех кроме себя, Джек!..

Мужчина хотел что-то возразить, но Патти опередила его, продолжая:

– Я сожалею обо всем, что сейчас произошло. И если ты думаешь, что это банальная и пошлая фраза, которую многие произносят в таких ситуациях, знаешь, да похуй мне! Моя подруга сейчас получила возможность начать ненавидеть меня до конца своей жизни, а ты просто стоишь и говоришь, что тебе плевать на нее и на то, что она умчалась непонятно куда в своих долбаных шортах в такой блядский холод! Боже!.. Зачем я говорю тебе все это?!.

Мысли путались. Несколько раз окликнув Робин, Патти бросилась вслед за ней, оставив Джека наедине со своей самодовольной ухмылкой.

 

 

Вернувшись к костру, Джек решил просто напиться. Его, конечно же, спросили, куда ушли девочки, но он лишь рассеянно пожал плечами.

Пить виски в компании братьев Лето и очередной тупоголовой модели было тем еще удовольствием, поэтому несколько стаканчиков спустя мужчина решил, что лучше уехать из этой блядской пустыни прямо сейчас. Сославшись на то, что идет искать Робин, Джек направился к своему внедорожнику. У него самого в голове сейчас была тысяча и одна мысль. Патриция снова выглядела почти святой, тогда как он в ее глазах оставался эгоистичным ублюдком.

– И какого черта?!. – прошипел Уайт себе под нос. Он мог бы прямо сейчас доказать ей обратное. Убедить Бэйтман в том, что она ошибается. Достаточно было просто сесть за руль и привезти Уильямс к костру, предварительно устроив ей хорошую взбучку за то, что заставляет так сильно переживать подругу.

Но он никогда не сделал бы этого. Джек знал о себе все. Ему было плевать на Робин, и Патриция предпочла отвергнуть его в тот момент, когда он сказал ей все... Пожалуй, сложно было придумать большее унижение. Для него.

– Пошла она, – бросил Джек, сплевывая себе под ноги. Тихий порыв ветра заставил его поежиться.

Подойдя к своей машине, Джек заметил, что внутри кто-то есть. Осторожно приоткрыв дверцу, он обнаружил на переднем сидении главную пропажу вечера.

Робби вздрогнула, услышав щелчок дверцы, и лишь еще глубже спрятала лицо в капюшон толстовки. Теперь на ней были забавные штаны и, кажется, она пыталась отогреться. Отогреться...

– Так, Робин, я уезжаю, – Джек залез в машину и рывком сорвал с головы девушки капюшон. – Что за дерьмо играет?!.

– Это Ciara, – хрипло прошептала Уильямс, даже не взглянув на мужчину. – Мне нравится эта песня. Как раз об одном парне, который еще пожалеет, что потерял хорошую девушку...

– Сколько ты выпила?!. – выхватив у Робби из рук начатую бутылку текилы, Уайт брезгливо поморщился.

– Сколько бы я ни выпила, мне, к сожалению, не удается забыть то, что я видела...

– Послушай, Робин, я...

– Нет, Джек, вали на хуй из тачки, я ничего не хочу слушать!.. – перебила его Роббс, пытаясь четче выговаривать слова. – Съеби отсюда ко всем хуям!..

На несколько секунд Джек, кажется, потерял дар речи. Но потом вдруг громко рассмеялся. Так громко, что Робин показалось, будто он сходит с ума. Затем он сделал несколько глотков текилы и передал бутылку Робин.

– Тут ошибка, мисс, – посмеиваясь, вновь заговорил Уайт. – Это моя машина, так что уйти придется тебе...

– В таком случае, я у тебя покупаю эту сраную тачку! – выкрикнула Робби, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы. – У меня хватит денег. Завтра же выпишу тебе ебаный чек!..

– Существуют и другие способы оплаты, – резко приблизившись, Джек притянул девушку к себе за ворот толстовки. У нее были очень красивые глаза. И сейчас ему было безумно жаль, что эти глаза достались такой безмозглой бабе, вроде Робин. Но если бы сейчас она поцеловала его, то, возможно, он бы даже не стал возражать. Слишком уж соблазнительно выглядела ее печаль.

– Пошел отсюда нахуй, ты звезданутый жирный мудак! – она дернулась, и Джек отпустил. – И вообще, если хочешь уехать сейчас, то хрен тебе!..

– Это еще почему?!

– Ты пьян!..

– Не больше, чем ты!..

– Вот и пиздуй отсюда, я тебя ненавижу! Вали! И не забудь поцеловать Патти на сон грядущий!.. – последнее она произнесла с такой злостью и горечью, что Джек и сам почувствовал, как далеко сегодня все это зашло. Впервые за все время ему действительно стало жаль Робин. Она была такой дурой! Мать ее, такой дурой!

Щелкнув дверцей, Джек выпрыгнул из машины и обернулся, чтобы еще раз взглянуть на Робин.

– Как же я тебя ненавижу сейчас!.. – прошипела Робин, прибавляя громкость музыки. – Тебя и эту суку, которая еще смела называть себя моей подругой!..

Она потянулась к дверце, чтобы захлопнуть ее, и с ненавистью посмотрела на Джека своими припухшими от слез глазами.

– Ты даже не хочешь выслушать мою версию того, что произошло между мной и Патти?.. – Уайт не хотел отправляться спать в одиночестве, он был обязан попытаться.

Роббс отрицательно замотала головой и прошептала:

– Я не слепая, и все хорошо разглядела. Как ты лапал ее!.. – на этих словах губы девушки вновь задрожали. – Убирайся, ублюдок!..

Хлопок дверцы превратился в короткое ночное эхо.

Джеку совершенно ничего не стоило сейчас выволочь эту пьяную истеричку из своей машины и встряхнуть ее, как следует. Просто чтобы знала, что нельзя разговаривать ТАК с ним. Но она заслужила свое право на страдание в одиночестве сегодня. Пошло оно все!

– Спокойной ночи, пьянь! – крикнул Джек в ответ на средний палец, который Робин показала ему через стекло.

 

 

Все было безуспешно. Робин не хотела, чтобы ее нашли, и Патриция прекрасно понимала подругу. Бэйтман бы тоже не захотелось никого видеть в подобной ситуации, она могла не просто представить себя на ее месте, она знала, каково это там оказаться. И потому вдвойне ненавидела себя, Джека… нет, во всем была виновата только она сама. Не стоило ему давать и малейшего повода остаться с ней наедине, только не в жутком состоянии беспомощности, когда она не могла дать ему отпор. До сих пор не могла.

Патриция все бесцельно блуждала в темноте, потеряв надежду найти подругу. Сейчас она просто хотела исчезнуть, и, кажется, действительно потеряла ориентиры. Телефон остался у Джареда, который выполнил свою угрозу по поводу всех средств связи, включая и ее «блэкберри». И даже если бы она могла воспользоваться им, то вряд ли захотела бы. Больше всего на свете сейчас Патти хотела потеряться. В красном море пустыни среди миллионов песчинок. Или как там Джей описывал окружающую их неумолимо смертоносную природу.

Девушка горько усмехнулась. Как много все-таки зависит от точки зрения. Когда ты находишься на вершине мира, красные пески кажутся инопланетным чудом, а упав вниз, видишь перед собой только бесконечную долину смерти.

– С ней ничего не случится, если ты возьмешь ее мягче… Вот так…

В абсолютной ночной тишине было слышно каждый звук и шорох на мили вокруг. Но почему-то именно человеческий голос, самый живой из них, звучал точно фантомные отголоски живших здесь некогда людей. Как сонм оседлавших бурю призраков Джима Моррисона. Она не сразу узнала голос Джареда, смех Шеннона и обиженное попискивание его подружки, просто шла на звук, думая обо всех тех историях, о голосах в пустыне и пропавших путниках. Кажется, как-то так Марко Поло познакомился с прислужниками Морфея в одной из историй Геймана. Попасть в такое истончившееся место и пропасть в стране без времени было так соблазнительно.

Фиддлерс Грин, очевидно, был занят делами поважнее, и у костра она увидела, как братья Лето пытались провести Кате ее первый мастер-класс по игре на гитаре. Джей старался сохранять серьезность и вести себя важно, как настоящий преподаватель, при чем из тех, которые занимаются классической музыкой. Его манерности сейчас позавидовала бы половина музыкантов Нью-йоркского симфонического оркестра. Зато Шенн не отказывал себе в удовольствии и смеялся от души над неудачами своей подружки.

– Присоединяйся, Патти, – Джаред молниеносно быстро переключился с нерадивой ученицы на появившуюся у костра девушку, – сегодня я не беру за свое драгоценное время ни цента.

– Не отказывайся, – начал Шеннон, – когда еще мой брат сделает что-то даром.

– Спасибо за предложение, но мне придется отказаться, – улыбнулась она в ответ, в их безумной компании просто невозможно оставаться мрачной и думать о плохом, – я слишком устала. Наверное, все дело в свежем воздухе.

– Я провожу тебя, – младший Лето подскочил на ноги.

– Боишься, что я потеряюсь?

– Ты даже не представляешь как, – ответил за брата Шеннон, – он уже собирался организовывать поисковую группу. Если бы я не отвлек его…

– Спокойной ночи, – отрезал Джаред и, взяв Патти под руку, поволок ее подальше от разошедшегося брата, который кричал вдогонку «Да уединяйтесь на здоровье!». – Придурок, – прошептал он и провел ладонью по волосам, уставившись себе под ноги, будто извинялся за бестактное поведение брата или за то, насколько его случайная реплика оказалась близкой к его намерениям.

Патти хмыкнула и улыбнулась. Разве не стоили они друг друга, целый вечер подшучивая над ничего не подозревающей Катей? А придурком оказался старший.

– Считаешь, что я от него недалеко ушел, да? – Джей провел оледеневшими пальцами по ее щеке, заставив девушку вздрогнуть и поднять на него взгляд.

Жар огня перестал согревать его в холодной пустыне, и Патти, прикоснувшись к его ладони своей теплой рукой, только сообразила, что Джаред стоял перед ней в одной рубашке и, должно быть, собрал последние остатки воли в кулак, чтобы не стучать зубами от холода. Девушка быстро сбросила с себя куртку, пытаясь вернуть ее сопротивляющемуся мужчине.

– Ты же заболеешь, идиот!

– Если это случится, то тебе придется поить меня супом и кутать в одеяло. А пока можно попробовать согреться иначе.

Джаред опять укутал Патти в свою куртку и, схватив ее за отвороты, притянул к себе. Она с готовностью обняла его, прижимаясь к его холодному телу, соприкасаясь с его обжигающе холодными губами. И совершенно не контраст температур заставлял ее тело исходить дрожью. Его губы, его прикосновения были желанны, они приносили сладкое забытье, недолговечную иллюзию счастья. Но она не заслуживала быть счастливой. Не сейчас. Никогда.

– Не надо, пожалуйста, – она опять отталкивала его. Опять без объяснений и причин.

– Не надо чего? – Лето не хотел отступать, не сейчас, когда ей попросту некуда от него сбежать. Он устал играть в догонялки и ждать, когда вместо нескольких шагов назад, она наконец пойдет навстречу. Джаред изо всех сил прижимал ее к себе, пытаясь удержать от очередного побега.

– Вот этого всего! – воскликнула девушка, продолжая колотить его кулаками в грудь. И мужчина не без удивления услышал в ее голосе слезы.

– Чего, Патти? – спросил он мягче. – Что произошло, пока тебя не было? Это Джек?! – догадка сразила его, словно молнией. – Если это Уайт, то…

– Не ищи виновных там, где их нет. Вся вина, она в нас самих, понимаешь, Джаред? Во мне, я сама виновата в том, что со мной происходит. Это наказание за все мои прошлые грехи, наказание за то, что была слишком горда, чтобы признать, насколько я слаба, чтобы смириться со своей слабостью, принять ее и… – всхлипывая, она утерла слезы рукавом, – …я не имею права быть счастливой после всего произошедшего. А еще Робин… Как я могла с ней так поступить? Я должна была ее защищать, но в итоге подвела. Подвела, как всех остальных. Я… – Джаред прижал ее к своему плечу, гладя по голове, но она отстранилась, повторяя про себя «нет, не надо, нет», точно в помешательстве. – Я не должна… понимаешь, Джей?

– Не должна чего?

– Чувствовать себя так хорошо, когда причинила боль близкому человеку. Я предала ее, подвела ее брата. Себя саму. Прежде я думала, что освободилась ото всех катехизисов и церковных условностей, на которых меня растили родители. Но это все была одна большая иллюзия. Не важно, что со мной происходит, как я себя веду, как отчаянно хочу доказать себе самой, что старые догматы не важны, что все это осталось в прошлой жизни. Но знаешь что, ведь самое главное, самую важную часть религии мы всегда носим внутри. Чувство вины. К нему привыкаешь, носишь его на исповедь, ища самые маленькие и ничтожные прегрешения в детстве, а потом, когда вырастаешь, даже придумывать ничего не надо, ты просто утопаешь в своих ужасных, мерзких поступках, невыполнимых обещаниях. И… ты, Джей, я просто не могу втянуть во все это еще и тебя. Я ужасный человек, и ты разочаруешься во мне, только я дам тебе приблизиться. Все во мне разочаровываются. В конце концов я всех подвожу…

 

 

Возвращаться к костру Джек не захотел. Утром он свалит отсюда, даже не станет ни с кем прощаться.

Он пил, пока виски не начал казаться водой. Пока мысли не перестали доканывать его. Патриция Бэйтман, она, она, она! Она снова все испортила.

Шорох в палатке разбудил Джека. Хотя он не спал, просто отключился с бутылкой в руке. Насилу приподнимаясь, музыкант увидел тонкую фигуру, которая проскользнула внутрь.

– Патриция?.. – хрипло прошептал он, в надежде на то, что это не сон.

– Тссс... – посмеиваясь, девушка наклонилась и приложила прохладный палец к его губам. – Пожалуйста, не говори больше ничего...

Схватив ее за руку, Джек произнес:

– Какого черта ты здесь делаешь, Робин?..

Пьяный смех Уильямс разбавил тишину вокруг. Стянув с себя толстовку, Робби отбросила ее в сторону и томно пробормотала:

– Это двухместный номер, я не ошиблась?..

Его пальцы скользнули по теплому животу девушки, забираясь под футболку. Робин дышала так громко. И в ее дыхании было слишком много мексиканской водки.

В конце концов, это ничего не изменит для него.

Протягивая Роббс еще ближе, Джек коснулся губами ее шеи.

Ночь вокруг была сплошной тишиной. Тоскующей тишиной аризонской пустыни.


	22. О готэмцах и не только

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка и картинки: http://bit.ly/29DMbRm

Люди редко задумываются, сколько вещей воспринимают, как данность. Сколько всего замыливается, воспринимается, как данное, приедается. До тех пор, пока мы не лишаемся этого. Так, пребывая в трансцендентных размышлениях, Патриция Бэйтман наблюдала, как обе корзины с пригласительными на Оскар уплывают в кабинет Дженси Мин. Холодная война с тех самых пор, как девушка начала выбираться из-под крыла THR, еще ужесточилась. Рекламная кампания оказалась настолько успешной, что ею заинтересовались многие нью-йоркские издательства, и все названивали Патти с просьбой о комментарии и эксклюзивной информации. И она с радостью соглашалась рассылать пресс-релизы и давать интервью, но только после запуска сайта. А мисс Мин с не меньшей радостью делала ее жизнь настолько невыносимой, чтобы о дате старта предприятия было некогда задуматься.

Но и Бэйтман вряд ли достигла бы своего положения так быстро, если бы держала все карты открытыми и не преуспела в искусстве обмана не хуже секретных служб. Только вот уплывающая в безызвестность корзина портила абсолютно все. Чертова азиатская стерва решила, что пожертвовать хорошим материалом с ковровой дорожки, вполне допустимый сопутствующий ущерб на пути к цели.

Конечно, шаровой пригласительный был не последним шансом засветиться перед камерами в платье от Скайлер Иендо, ее самой любимой и драгоценной находки, и рассказать о запуске сайта, но Патриция тут же отбросила все очевидные варианты. Майкла Фассбендера она сама послала в самых однозначных выражениях, и теперь он, по слухам, счастливый и влюбленный, пойдет туда со своей номинанткой Алисией. А падать на хвост Джареду Лето после того, как она сорвалась в пустыне – было затеей по бредовости равной проекту о пердящем трупе с Гарри Поттером в главной роли.

Утро после ночных откровений застало ее с неприятным жгущим чувством стыда. То, что казалось если не нормальным, то приемлемым ночью, с восходом солнца озарилось и окрасилось в совершенно иные краски. Тревоги не спрятались, как тени, пугаясь нового дня, наоборот, краски еще больше сгустились, словно над Аризоной случилось полное солнечное затмение. Как она вообще позволила себе так сорваться? Рыдать у него на плече и бредить о католической концепции греха на пару с бессвязными обвинениями в собственный же адрес? После всего того, что он и так пережил по ее милости, после того, как она не раз подавала ему вполне однозначные сигналы, после того разговора над обрывом. Каким бы напыщенным и странным он ни был, Патти чувствовала Джареда в каждом слове, она чувствовала себя ближе к нему, чем когда-либо.

Приглашая ее в Аризону, Джаред надеялся на совершенно другой вид откровенности и близости. Патти тоже, оставляя дутую обиду за скобками, планировала трахать далеко не мозг Лето. Из своего прошлого скудного туристического опыта с Максом она вынесла одну вещь: несмотря на все очевидные недостатки, у секса на свежем воздухе есть свои прелести. И никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не ставить палатку на или около муравейника. Итого, две вещи.

Патриция невольно улыбнулась воспоминаниям, но тут же помрачнела, вспомнив, откуда у них ноги растут.

Утром, когда они покидали свою стоянку, настроения разговаривать не было ни у кого. Шенн был доволен и разнежен, как объевшийся кот, а потому проявлял море такта и не подкалывал брата по поводу его взъерошенного и невыспанного вида. Только одна Патти знала, в чем его причина, ведь и сама, успокоившись в объятиях Джея, еще долго не могла сомкнуть глаз. Робин, как и ожидалось, едва взглянула в сторону подруги и уехала с таким же немногословным Джеком, не попрощавшись хотя бы с Джаредом.

Белесая дымка тумана вилась над пустыней вместе с психоделическими гитарными переборами «Tobacco Road» от Jefferson Airplane. Только никто не наслаждался ни красотой вида, ни удивительным сплетением музыки и реальности. Все утопали в собственной внутренней тишине, как разделительная полоса федеральной трассы в липком молочном тумане.

И тишина эта растянулась на дни, она увязалась за ними, как один из мифических демонов пустыни, и решила переселиться в солнечную зеленую Калифорнию. Патриция не решалась ее нарушать. Она боялась, боялась услышать правду о себе от кого-то еще. Она боялась того, что могла бы сказать Робин, она боялась того, что имел бы полное право сказать Джаред. В конечном итоге именно она разрешила ему бежать без оглядки, сказала, что он обязательно разочаруется в ней.

К тому же Патриция совершенно не представляла себе, как начинают разговор с парнем после истерического нервного срыва у него в руках. Такого опыта в отношениях у нее не было, да и приобретать его не хотелось, потому она трусливо выжидала, пока яркие воспоминания немного затуманятся другими событиями, одним из которых был Оскар.

И чертова премия академии киноискусств снова маячила на горизонте и напоминала ей о том, в какой же она заднице по всем пунктам. Ведь один из пригласительных Бэйтман вместе с половиной корзины планировала подкинуть под дверь Уильямс. Робин никогда не пропускала возможности с шумом погулять на гламурных вечеринках и посветить своей безупречной улыбкой на камеру. Подлый подкуп стал бы первым семимильным шагом к примирению с лучшей подругой. Но коварный план обломала не менее коварная Дженси Мин, и теперь Патриция пыталась состроить из его обломков новый, хотя бы вполовину такой же действенный, как и предыдущий, план.

Робин сейчас не доставало, как воздуха. Или как хорошего собутыльника к бутылке выдержанного вина. Патти, привыкшая делиться всеми своими горестями с одной лишь Робби, безмерно страдала от невозможности выложить все свои переживания по поводу кому-то, кто ее поймет. И кто, как не Уильямс, поймет, что такое гребаный срыв по католической теме. Кто, как не Уильямс, приободрит одной из тупых фраз из песен Рианны и скажет, что все это дерьмо и не имеет никакого значения.

– Мисс Бэйтман, – в дверях появилась рыжеволосая головушка Минни, она выглядела настороженным кроликом, готовым пуститься наутек при малейшей иллюзии опасности. – Вы просили заказать билеты до Нью-Йорка на двадцатое марта… и отель.

Патриция оторвала взгляд от потухшего экрана монитора и несколько мгновений смотрела на подопечную тем же недвижным взглядом. Точно удав из «Книги джунглей». Бандерлоги, ближе. Она усмехнулась, а бедная Манро отшатнулась назад, и вправду боясь, что Бэйтман проглотит ее и не мигнет.

– Да, все верно, – спохватилась Патти, вспомнив, зачем ей так рано заботиться о какой-то поездке на Восток. – Закажи два.

 

 

Собираясь на премьеру фильма, который ей даже смотреть будет неинтересно, Робин впервые задумалась о том, что хочет уехать.

Она стояла напротив огромного зеркала в своей спальне и застегивала сережку, когда слезы сами вдруг покатались из глаз, падая крупными каплями на ее черное платье.

Всхлипнув несколько раз, девушка взяла со стола салфетку и осторожно высморкалась.

Все было хорошо. Нет, все и правда было хорошо. Во всяком случае, она убеждала себя в этом изо дня в день. И так действительно было гораздо проще. Она убеждала себя в том, что все идет так, как и должно, Джек Уайт убеждал ее в том, что целовал Патти лишь потому, что слишком много выпил, а Патти в свою очередь убеждала ее в своей преданности и любви, прислав халявные билеты на крутую тусовку.

Робин вздохнула и подошла к окну. Залитая солнцем улица была для нее слишком счастливой сегодня. И каждую минуту, каждую секунду она вспоминала ту пьяную поебку с Уайтом в долбаной пустыне. Впервые у нее было такое мерзкое ощущение из-за всего, что произошло в Аризоне. Он даже не старался быть ласковым. Он вообще ничего не хотел. И он называл ее именем другой женщины. Это имя Уильямс запомнила, даже несмотря на убойное количество текилы, выпитой перед тем, как «оседлать» Джека.

– Нет!.. – обхватив голову руками, Робби медленно опустилась на край кровати.

«Патти!.. Патти!.. Патти!.. » – голос Джека, его хриплый шепот, он точно стоял на репите. И о чем бы ни думала Робин, все возвращалось к имени ее лучшей подруги, которое несколько раз сорвалось с губ Уайта той ночью в пустыне Аризоны. В тот самый момент, когда ОНА трахала его. Она.

Однако нужно было собраться. Бэтмен вскоре будет мочить Супермена на большом экране, а ей придется делать вид, что она действительно простила Патти и очень счастлива быть на этой премьере вместе с ней.

Все это было совершенно невыносимо еще и потому, что она не могла теперь просто напиться или уйти в недельный загул. Утром позвонили из агентства и сказали, что представители Maybelline хотят пригласить ее к сотрудничеству. А это значило только одно – долбаный успех и кучу денег. И обсуждать условия контракта с представителями марки лучше на свежую голову, а это значило, что реки дорогого бухла в Radio City Music Hall схлынут не на нее.

Было еще кое-что. Если Том Влашиха появится на этой премьере, то... Робин думала о Томе гораздо чаще, чем сама себе разрешала. Она была ужасно обижена на него за то, что тот поверил желтой прессе и смысл в сортир все, что у них было, одним маленьким интервью. С другой стороны, себя она винила не меньше. Трахаться с Джеком Уайтом так быстро совершенно не входило в ее планы, но когда Джек Уайт входил в нее... На этом все аргументы заканчивались. Даже когда он не был нежным и шептал имя другой женщины, даже тогда Робин совершенно теряла голову и дрожала от каждого его прикосновения.

Под окном кто-то громко рассмеялся, заставив Робин вздрогнуть. Девушка мельком взглянула на часы, а после на свое отражение. Вздохнув, она набрала номер одного из знакомых стилистов и промурлыкала в трубку:

– Я в полной заднице, Тони!..

 

 

Почти месяц Джаред едва слышал от Патриции хотя бы слово, и то основным источником информации были новостные сайты и братец, чудом остававшийся в курсе событий жизни своей несостоявшейся жены. Это все семейные связи, шутил он, и бывали дни, когда Джей плохо воспринимал юмор Шенна и хотел заехать ему по фейсу за подобные упоминания Патти. А потом он рвался сам позвонить ей, откладывал телефон и шел в бар смотреть, как его брат иногда в полном аутерспейсе продолжал все так же виртуозно, как и на трезвую голову, кадрить малолетних моделей, и как те же модели с обожанием пялились и на самого Джареда. Иногда он тоже уходил из бара не один.

Джей решил, что должен дать Патти остыть, потому что вряд ли она готова продолжить с ним какой-либо разговор, который включал бы в себя нечто большее, чем безразличное «привет-пока». А следующего ее срыва их потенциальные отношения могут просто не выдержать. В то утро, когда он думал, что между ними рухнет еще одна стена отчуждения, выросла еще одна. Он отчетливо видел, что Патриция не хотела обсуждать, что произошло ночью, она отчаянно пыталась найти и восстановить то, что, как ей тогда казалось, она потеряла: спокойствие, гордость, невозмутимость – но вместо этого возводила лишь новые преграды между собой и миром.

Все должно было закончиться совершенно не так. Он видел это, он чувствовал это в Патриции. Все было прекрасно, пока она не вернулась к костру после…. Словно кто-то переключил регулятор в противоположную сторону. И этим кем-то был Джек Уайт. Джаред непроизвольно сжал руки в кулаки. Сомнений быть не могло: уже второй раз этот мудак портил им вечер, а Патти нервы. Слухи, о которых говорила Эмма, были правдой. Между Бэйтман и Уайтом действительно что-то происходило, и это что-то закончилось тем, что Джаред сам готов был убедить любого федерального судью, чтобы тот выписал запретительный ордер на имя Джека Уайта, чтобы тот не смел приближаться к Патти на расстояние выстрела.

Во всей этой истории его удивляла Робин, которая умудрялась протащить Уайта везде. Разве у них не должно было существовать кодекса лучших подружек или чего-то подобного, что предполагало бы не трахать одного мужика? Да и без кодекса разве не видно было, как неприятно Патти находиться с ним в одном обществе. Обычно Робби очень тонко подмечала такие вещи, она и ему сказала, что он влюблен раньше, чем сам Лето сообразил, а теперь Уильямс словно ослепла. Словно не хотела ничего видеть.

Кстати, от обычно пестрящего их общими фотографиями инстаграма Робин тоже не было никаких вестей о Патти. Джей рассчитывал, что они поговорят на Оскаре. Она выдаст нечто в духе замечания о мертвой шлюхе из последнего сезона «Американской истории ужасов» о его костюме (Джаред посмотрел таки несколько серий «Отеля», чтобы понять сравнение Патти, и ему пришлось заметить, что Бэйтман была еще милосердна по отношению к его брату), напряжение сойдет на нет, и они смогут вновь вернуться к тому, на чем закончили.

Создавалось впечатление, что она избегала его всеми возможными и невозможными способами. Пускай подобные догадки и выглядели самой настоящей паранойей, но иных объяснений происходящему Джареду искать попросту не хотелось. Он был, как и его лирический герой, отвергнутый, одинокий, преисполненный боли и страдающий, наверное, едва ли не впервые в жизни у них было действительно что-то общее. И найдя эту общность, младший Лето не собирался ее отпускать. Не тогда, когда выжмет из нее по полной.

Отсутствие Патриции на Оскаре тоже воспринялось им как часть огромного вселенского заговора против него самого. Дженси Мин только ехидно улыбнулась, когда он спросил, а где же Бэйтман, и сказала, что у той слишком много работы в последнее время. И Джей был слишком сосредоточен на своей новой роли, чтобы вспомнить, как сама Патти жаловалась на свою начальницу и на то, как та отрывается на ней из-за нового проекта.

И если бы не Шеннон, он бы сейчас вряд ли был в Нью-Йорке. Эмма, конечно, тоже приложила немало усилий, чтобы в последний момент найти ему пригласительный, причем не просто купить билет с полным пакетом, а еще и убедиться, что сидеть он будет рядом с мисс Бэйтман. Если до этого Ладбрук не пылала ненавистью к своему работодателю с кучей внезапных заморочек, то, получая свой заветный билет, Джаред по ее выражению лица понял, что этот час пробил.

 

 

Патриция блистала на ковровой дорожке не хуже звезд, а их приехало на показ нового детища Зака Снайдера до неприличия много, что было только на руку Лето. Он мог почти беспрепятственно наблюдать за Бэйтман, оставаясь вдали от вспышек назойливых журналистов. Девушка же напротив улыбалась, отвечала на вопросы, позировала фотографам. Со стороны могло легко показаться, что она получает от этого кайф не меньший, чем Робин. И Джаред, вошедший в роль лирического страдальца, не хотел себя разубеждать в обратном.

Бэйтман выглядела ослепительно хорошо в длинном асимметричном кожаном платье довольно смелого покроя. Кроваво-красные губы, белоснежная кокетливая улыбка, блеск в глазах. В нее можно было бы влюбиться еще раз. И она определенно влюбила в себя своих коллег.

Роббс недолго крутилась возле подруги, ей наскучили все эти вопросы и стояние на одном месте, и она, шепнув что-то Патти на ухо, растворилась в толпе дам в вечерних платьях и мужчин в смокингах. Хотя раствориться – это вряд ли по части Уильямс. И Джареду это было только на руку, потому что он надеялся прервать ненадолго ее стремительный бег навстречу приключениям и разузнать о Бэйтман от ее подруги, прежде чем подойти самому.

– Мистер Лето, – крикнул фотограф, и ему пришлось обернуться, натянув дежурную улыбку, а когда с фотографиями было покончено и он повернулся обратно, след Робин действительно простыл.

Сперва ему показалось, что он потерял и Патти тоже, но потом увидел ее у фотоколла с главными виновниками торжества. Девушка стояла в обнимку с Беном Аффлеком и о чем-то с ним болтала, не забывая между делом улыбаться на камеру. Пресса, казалось, просто озверела от такого поворота событий, и забыла о том, что все действо сосредоточено не только у стенд волла.

– Мистер Лето, можно ли считать, что своим появлением на премьере вы начали противостояние новых Бэтмена и Джокера? – спросил какой-то парень, просовывая ему под нос гребаный «айфон».

Джаред смерил его презрительным холодным взглядом, оскалился, как зеленоволосый психопат, и произнес тягучим хриплым голосом:

– Если вам нужно начало, то давайте его положим прямо сейчас…

 

 

Патриция нацепила свою дежурную улыбку и отправилась себя рекламировать. Она терпеть не могла такую смену ролей. Без охотничьего азарта в погоне за эксклюзивным комментарием, без возможности подловить какую-то расфувыренную светскую даму неудобным вопросом она чувствовала себя не на своем месте. Никто не даст гарантии, что твой острый комментарий, задевший зазевавшегося журналиста, попадет в печать, зато любая твоя глупость украсит статью конкурентов, и тогда Дженси перейдет от психологического насилия к другим мерам. Поэтому Патриция Бэйтман готовилась к ковровой дорожке похлеще, чем к интервью с Нобелевским лауреатом. Она должна была привлечь всеобщее внимание и не облажаться.

С первым пунктом она справилась на отлично, не прогадав ни с выбором дизайнера, ни стилиста. Черная кожа и металл вместе с темным макияжем и замысловатой прической не могли остаться незамеченными среди дам в шелковых и атласных платьях с бриллиантами. Прошлая Патти завидовала бы настоящей, хоть и высмеяла ее светлые локоны, уж она бы точно знала, перед кем повилять задом в таком роскошном костюме. Не осталось ни одного фэшн-журналиста, который не спросил бы ее об имени дизайнера. И Бэйтман, улыбаясь, отвечала на все вопросы, рассказывая, где вскоре можно будет увидеть и другие работы Скайлер.

 

– Мисс Уильямс! Мисс Уильямс! Потрясающе! – фотографы были сегодня даже слишком назойливыми.

Широко улыбаясь, Робин наклонилась к уху Патриции и прошептала:

– Если, блядь, я еще раз хоть кому-то скажу, как рада быть здесь и что ставлю на Супермена, меня стошнит!..

Бэйтман бесшумно рассмеялась, продолжая позировать фотографам. Она выглядела потрясающе. Настолько соблазнительно, что Робби даже хотела сказать ей что-то неприятное. Например, что зад великоват в этом платье или что ей не идет такой макияж.

Но озорная улыбка Патти даже на нее действовала, как мята на кошку. Поэтому Уильямс продолжала смеяться и отвечать на вопросы журналистов, пока кто-то из них не выкрикнул:

– Робин, ваши отношения с Томом Влашихой действительно закончились?

Она подняла глаза, пытаясь понять, кто именно спросил ее об этом. Затем оглянулась на Патти, пытаясь найти поддержку в ее лице, но подруга отошла, чтобы побеседовать с какими-то мужчинами в очень дорогих костюмах.

– Без комментариев! – в конце концов выпалила Робин и, опустив глаза, быстрым шагом (настолько быстрым, насколько каблуки позволяли) направилась ко входу в кинотеатр.

Вспышки фотоаппаратов провожали ее. Каждый шаг – новый щелчок. И вот, когда она уже была почти внутри, там, куда назойливой прессе ходу нет, какой-то высокий мужчина проскочил перед ней, больно задев плечом.

– Эй, мудак, куда ты прешь, мать твою?!. – выкрикнула Уильямс вслед нахалу и со всей силы шлепнула его ладонью по спине.

Молниеносно обернувшись, он открыл рот, кажется, чтобы огрызнуться в ответ, но замер в нерешительности, пока сама Робби от удивления изменилась в лице.

– О... – промычала она, густо краснея. – О... Извините, я...

– Нет, пожалуйста, это вы извините меня, мисс, – его улыбка и британский акцент, который так нравился большинству американских девочек, окончательно убедили Робин в том, что перед ней действительно единственный и неповторимый фронтмен Coldplay – Крис Мартин.

– Слушайте, я ничего такого говорить не хотела, если вы… – Робин взволнованно начала щебетать, а Крис громко рассмеялся и тем самым заставил ее еще сильнее смутиться.

– А мы раньше с вами нигде не встречались? – теперь он шел следом за Уильямс, которая решила, что бегство лучший способ избежать позора.

– Нет, я бы запомнила, – с усмешкой ответила девушка, кокетливо отбрасывая назад прядь волос. – Обожаю вашу музыку! А дуэт с Бейонсе – просто улет!

Теперь, кажется, смущался Крис. Его белоснежная футболка выгодно оттеняла выступавший на щеках румянец. Он был выше Робин и теперь стоял достаточно близко, чтобы она могла ощутить аромат его парфюма. Что-то очень легкое и совершенно не классическое. Скорее универсально-сексуальное, на грани между мужским и женским.

– Приятно это слышать, – произнес мужчина, разглядывая Робин с плохо скрываемым восхищением. – Могу я узнать, как тебя зовут?..

– Ах, блин, конечно! – она рассмеялась. И ее смех, который обычно так раздражал Джека Уайта, заставил Криса Мартина улыбнуться еще чуточку шире. – Меня зовут Робин.

– Значит, Робин?..

– Робин Уильямс, – она протянула ему свою тонкую ручку и надеялась, что музыкант не откажет ей в легком дружественном пожатии, но вместо этого Крис поднес ее к своим губам и оставил на нежной коже не менее нежный крохотный поцелуй.

– Вы, англичане, все так делаете? – отдернув руку скорее от неожиданности, чем от смущения, Робин отстранилась.

– Делаем что? – Мартин вопросительно приподнял бровь.

– Очаровываете девушек своими британскими манерами, а потом разбиваете им сердца!.. – она остановилась возле дверей, ведущих в зрительный зал, и одарила Криса одной из тех улыбок, от которых обычно мужчины теряли голову, а фотографы прицел своей камеры.

– Обещаю, ваше сердце будет в порядке, – Крис совершенно растерялся. И Робин наслаждалась этой маленькой быстрой победой красоты над разумом.

– Ну смотрите, мое сердце уже ваше, берегите его, – девушка прошептала это ему в самое ухо, осторожно приподнимаясь на носочки.

Крис хотел что-то ответить, но Робин уже отстранилась. Она довольно резко развернулась на своих каблуках, позволив музыканту утонуть в вихре сладости ее парфюма, и вновь направилась к выходу. Нужно было найти Патти и срочно рассказать ей. Крис Мартин! Мать его! Настоящий Крис Мартин!

– Робин! – крикнул он ей в след. – Увидимся на вечеринке после премьеры?..

Она остановилась и, подмигнув, послала ему воздушный поцелуй.

– Это значит «да»? – спросил Крис шепотом. Но, кажется, этот вопрос так и остался без ответа.

 

 

Судя по толпе фотографов, собравшихся у пресс волла, скоро там появятся главные герои, и Патриции совершенно не хотелось выглядеть неблагодарной и не подойти к Бену до показа.

– …конечно Лига Справедливости…

Патти услышала обрывок интервью и с любопытством остановилась, вслушиваясь в слова Дэвида и непроизвольно улыбаясь. На сей раз искренне. Молодой мастер Брюс доходчиво объяснял журналисту, почему Мстителям далеко до Лиги Справедливости. Истинный фанат DC. Олли бы он понравился.

– Целиком и полностью с тобой согласна, – прошептала Патти, наклоняясь к мальчику, и протянула ему руку. – Патриция Бэйтман. Обожаю твоего Брюса Уэйна.

– Дэвид Мазоуз, – он улыбнулся в ответ и, как истинный джентльмен, поцеловал руку Патти. – А вы бы хорошо смотрелись в «Готэме».

– С моей фамилией я была бы первой на очереди в Аркхэм, – усмехнулась она и, поблагодарив Дэйва за разговор, вернула его заскучавшему журналисту.

А у пресс волла главный плейбой и филантроп Готэма фотографировался с двумя очаровательными дамами, одну из которых отбил у Супермена, который со скучающе-обиженным видом наблюдал за происходящим. Издевательская ухмылка Патти стала еще шире. И как этот парень собирался победить Темного Рыцаря, если даже Лоис у него увели без боя? Кажется, в победе Супермена была уверена только Робби, которая с простой наивностью человека далекого от комиксов рассуждала, что непобедимого инопланетянина не сразить парню в маске летучей мыши.

Бен обернулся в ее сторону, и девушка помахала ему рукой, чтобы сообщить, что он тоже не остался незамеченным. Хотя не заметить вновь прокачанного Аффлека было трудно, он опять возвращал свои сотню килограмм мышечного веса для «Лиги Справедливости», а Патти тем временем не оставалось ничего другого, как подбирать свои слюни и ждать, пока актеры справятся с официальной частью.

– Мистер Уэйн, можно с вами сфотографироваться? – спросила Патриция, подходя ближе. Она терпеливо выстояла в стороне, пока журналисты не получили свои снимки, но пропускать вперед всю толпу желающих сфотографироваться со звездным кастом не собиралась. – Должна признать, что вы самый впечатляющий Бэтмен из всех.

– Вот так просто? – он ухмыльнулся той самой бэт-ухмылкой, от которой Патти ушла в астрал еще в трейлере и сейчас едва устояла на ногах. – Мне неприятно напоминать об этом даме, но, кажется, тебе придется выполнять условия спора.

– Нехорошо как-то… – заметила девушка и начала пятиться назад, но Бен положил руку ей на талию и подтолкнул обратно. Бэйтман пошатнулась и, чтобы удержать равновесие, уперлась ладонью в грудь Аффлека. Пресса сработала молниеносно, раздались щелчки, и на них обрушился поток вспышек. Дезориентированная и ослепленная, Патти и полушага в сторону не могла ступить, да и Бен не спешил ее отпускать, напоминая полушепотом, что не он принуждал ее к спору два года назад.

Тогда она только устроилась в THR, и после ее послужного списка во всевозможных музыкальных журналах с хипповско-рокерской аудиторией доверяли ей в «голливудском репортере» не очень, отдавая всю ту работу, где надо было скорее шевелить ногами, чем мозгами. И вот наконец ей досталось задание, которое в случае успеха могло улучшить ее репутацию в гламурном издании: договориться об интервью с неуловимой и сумасшедше занятой Наоми Уоттс. Патриция долго пыталась связаться с ней через агентов и студии, но они все только кормили девушку обещаниями, а время утекало, потому она решила взять дело в свои руки и отправилась на шоу Джимми Киммела, чтобы где-то в перерыве отловить ее и не отпускать, пока она не согласиться на беседу по душам. Благо хипповско-рокерская кухня, в которой она варилась постоянством в работе не отличалась, и один из ее знакомых как раз недавно устроился техником на шоу.

Они стояли за кулисами и наглым образом обсуждали всех гостей передачи, не стесняясь ни в выражениях, ни в децибелах.

– Можешь себе представить красавчика Аффлека в роли Бэтмена? – возмущалась Патриция. – Да я готова свои трусы съесть, если он сыграет что-то более менее убедительное. Готэмский мститель Бен, – девушку понесло, и остановить ее не могли никакие знаки и намеки друга, пока сам милашка Бен не навис над девушкой с высоты своих шести с копейками футов.

Он был зол, чертовски зол, и Бэйтман его прекрасно понимала: не она была первая, не она последняя, кто считал его выбор на роль провалом среди всех провалов. Только вот ей одной среди всех анонимных интернет смельчаков дело грозило не просто увольнением, а и концом карьеры. Если бы Аффлек захотел, один его звонок в редакцию мог бы лишить ее должности, рекомендаций и надежды найти работу в Лос-Анджелесе.

– Ну что, я достаточно убедителен? – спросил мужчина. – Сойдет за парня, который наводит страх на преступный мир Готэма?

И Патриции пришлось согласиться, что он был до жути убедителен. Пока он не улыбнулся, девушка все еще отказывалась верить, что ее простили. Простили, но ничего не забыли. Как позже говорил Бен, он просто не мог напугать ее еще больше, боялся, что она грохнется в обморок прямо на месте, если он пообещает ей профессиональную расправу.

– Так когда тебя ждать на ужин?

Бэйтман опять вернулась в реальность, где шквал вспышек немного поутих, и заметила, что все это время они даже о чем-то болтали, и ей стоило нескольких драгоценных секунд времени переключиться из режима автопилота и включить мозги. Только она сообразила, что ужином ей тонко предлагают не отдых в море с русским балетом в духе Брюса Уэйна, а все те же злосчастные трусы, как откуда ни возьмись на нее налетела Уильямс с криками, которые не слышали разве что в Гондурасе.

– Ебаный пиздец, я только что налетела на Криса Мартина. Прикинь, Патти?! Криса мать его Мартина. Видела его клип с Бейонсе?! – кричала она, пока весь воздух из легких не вышел, а потом, опершись о подругу, начала судорожно хватать дышать.

Бен продолжал бесстыдно давить чертову бэт-ухмылку, а Патриция тем временем не знала, куда себя деть от этого позора: то ли соглашаться на ужин прямо сейчас и бежать, прячась за широкой спиной Аффлека, то ли просто продолжать краснеть и сливаться с эмблемой Супермена на заднем фоне.

– О, Бен, классный был фильм, – только заметив, что они не одни, Робби решила отвесить комплимент актеру. – Но бляха, Крис Мартин!

– Мы, наверное, пойдем, – Патти взяла подругу под руку, уводя подальше от пресс кита.

– До встречи на вечеринке, – посмеиваясь, ответил Бен. – И приятного просмотра.

 

 

Робин все не прекращала щебетать о Крисе Мартине и его британском акценте, и Патти оставалось только кивать и улыбаться, даже не пытаясь вникнуть в суть. Восторги по поводу вокалиста Coldplay были для нее так же непонятны, как биохимия или феномен стиля Рианны. Она бы с удовольствием отключилась полностью, но Уильямс в любой момент могла задать какой-то простой и одновременно коварный вопрос, который подловил бы ее на невнимательности, а потом обидеться и не разговаривать с ней еще пару недель.

– Я рада, что тебе здесь понравилось.

Зал постепенно наполнялся, в то время как они не спеша шли к первым рядам, к лучшим возможным зарезервированным местам. Красный бархат и яркий свет огромной хрустальной люстры создавали торжественность атмосферы, и Патриция изнывала в предвкушении не хуже Олли, разворачивающего подарки на день рождения. Как и любой фанат DC, она слишком долго ждала полноценного запуска мультивселенной на большом экране, переживала насчет кастинговых решений, на которые реагировала не менее эмоционально, чем малолетние фанаты, с жадностью ловила каждый слух от приближенных к съемочному процессу болтунов и, наверное, довела бы до ручки и самого Аффлека, если бы считала, что их знакомство у Киммела было действительно чем-то большим, чем просто формальность.

– Мы с ним договорились встретиться на вечеринке, – раз пятый повторяла Робин, пока Патти от волнения считала оставшиеся ряды.

– Вот там и обсудишь с ним внезапно вспыхнувшую любовь и парадокс британской привлекательности, – перебила она подругу.

Перспектива сидеть весь сеанс рядом с Уильямс совершенно не казалась такой радужной, как всего несколько часов назад. Теперь Патриция боялась методичного вливания посторонней информации о британской попсе в одно ухо, в то время как до другого тщетно будет пытаться достучаться творение Зака Снайдера.

– Вы позволите? – обратилась Патти к мужчине. Тот уже занял свое место как раз возле их с Робин.

– Все зависит от того, как попросить, – ответил он, поворачиваясь к девушкам лицом, и улыбнулся.

– Джаред! – закричала Робин и помчалась его обнимать. – Чертовски рада видеть тебя здесь.

– Вот уж не думала, что нам достанутся такие козырные места. Прямо рядом с самим Джокером, – улыбнулась Патриция, смотря на то, как Робби тискает бедолагу так, словно они лет сто не виделись.

– Скорее, наоборот. Я же говорил, что и сам могу купить себе билеты в кино, помнишь?

Конечно, она помнила и тут же помрачнела, потому что вместе с воспоминаниями об их дурачествах в дороге тут же всплыла та чертова ночь, лучше бы ее вообще никогда не было.

– А ведь говорила, что ты по плохим парням.

Джей сел на место Патриции, предлагая ей занять свое.

– Насколько я помню, это были твои слова.

– А разве тогда нужны были слова? – Джаред оперся о подлокотник и наклонился ближе к Патриции.

Девушка тоже приблизилась к мужчине, сокращая расстояния до интимности поцелуя.

– Пока человечество не придумало, как передавать мысли телепатически, слова – единственный способ сказать что-то, – произнесла она тихо и отстранилась.

Робин шумно выдохнула и недовольно прицокнула языком. После, когда они останутся наедине, Патти достанется от подруги, которая ратует и переживает за их отношения не хуже, чем многомиллионная аудитория мыльных опер за своих экранных любимцев.

– Ну уж свои близкие отношения с Бэтменом отрицать точно не будешь, – Джаред вернулся к интересующей его теме.

– Близкие? – Патти усмехнулась, изогнув бровь. – Мистер Джей, никак ревнуете? Не беспокойся, я не встану между вами, не посмею. Мне просто повезло оказаться рядом в нужный момент и мило поболтать с двумя Брюсами Уэйнами.

Джаред отпустил подлокотник, и все напряжение и волнение покинули его разом. Он улыбнулся беззаботной детской улыбкой, как тогда, когда шутил о Марсе, и глаза его, ожив, заблестели.

– Разве это не Бен прислал тебе билеты?

Одного любопытного неосторожного вопроса Робин хватило, чтобы все опять полярно изменилось. Гребаные Джокеровские штучки!

– Значит, «Б» в той записке – это Бен? Бен Аффлек? – от холода в его голоса веяло угрозой, будто он вот-вот вскочит с места, чтобы вне съемочной площадки схлестнуться со своим архиврагом.

– Знаешь, а ты все-таки прав, Джей, плохие парни – это определенно мое, – улыбнулась Патти, гладя его пальцы, хищной хваткой впившиеся в мягкий бархат кресла.

Пока Бэтмен не повалит сына Криптона, так уж точно.

 

 

– Ладно, скажи, почему ты сегодня такой грустный? – Робин подошла к Джареду и взяла его под руку. – Не понравился фильм?

– Тебе уже сегодня говорили, как обворожительно ты выглядишь? – надеясь уйти от ответа, Лето задал вопрос.

Робби хитро прищурилась и прошептала:

– Много раз, – она с напускным пафосом поправила волосы. Джаред тихонько рассмеялся.

Конечно, Робин могла поднять ему настроение. И он был рад, что после этой поездки, которая, кажется, и для нее выдалась не слишком веселой, они все еще болтают так, словно ни у кого ничего не произошло.

Продолжая выискивать взглядом Патрицию, Джей заметно нервничал. Вообще, вся эта неофициально-официальная обстановка совершенно не располагала к релаксации. Об этом ему уже полчаса твердила Роббс, непривычно долго растягивая один коктейль.

– Ой, да перестань ты так загоняться! – Уильямс легонько ткнула мужчину локтем в бок. – В схватке Бэтмена и Супермена победит Джокер.

– О, спасибо, крошка, – улыбнувшись той самой улыбкой, которая в считанные секунды превращала Лето в зеленлволосого маньяка, он снова обратил свой потухший взор в толпу. Затем тихо произнес, точно обращался сам к себе: – Только вот Бэтмен, кажется, сегодня меня провел...

Определить, в чью сторону смотрит Джаред, для Уильямс не составило особого труда. Новый Бэтмен и прежняя Бэйтман мило беседовали неподалеку. Патриция все время смеялась, а Бен ограничивался своей теперь уже фирменной бэт-ухмылкой. Если бы Робин не знала, что Патти действительно увлечена Джеем, хоть и тщательно это скрывает, то решила бы, что она флиртует с Аффлеком. Нагло флиртует, не стесняясь прессы и присутствия Джареда.

– Они, кажется, просто болтают... – немного неуверенно произнесла Роббс. – Тебе не стоит воспринимать все это, как...

– Как постоянную еблю моих мозгов?! – он повысил голос, тем самым обращая на себя внимание стоящих рядом людей.

Дернув Джея за рукав пиджака, Робин потащила его к одному из свободных столиков.

– Джаред, ты что гребаный Отелло?!. – прошипела она мужчине прямо в шею. – Остынь!

– Я не понимаю, почему она так поступает! – опускаясь на стул, Лето вытянул шею, дабы еще раз убедиться в том, что Патриция все еще болтает с Беном.

– Они просто разговаривают, Джей! Ты же знаешь, как Патти любит комиксы, и ей понравился фильм! Может быть, она просто высказывает ему восхищение или как-то так, – пыталась вступиться за подругу Робин.

Но Джаред был слишком зол. Слишком огорчен. Слишком уязвлен. Всего на сегодня было «слишком».

Глядя Робин прямо в глаза, он холодно прошептал:

– Почему, когда я делаю шаг, всего один крохотный шаг, чтобы стать ближе, она закрывается?.. Ты знаешь ее лучше, чем я, так скажи мне... Что происходит у нее и Джека, Робин?..

Последний его вопрос вновь заставил Робин почувствовать ядовитый привкус ревности. Она начала нервно постукивать пальцами по краешку стола и пыталась отвести взгляд.

– Робин? – в нетерпении переспросил Лето.

– О Боже, я не знаю! – Уильямс резко вскочила со своего места. – Знаешь, меня достало, что всё в последнее время крутится вокруг Патти! Патти, Патти, Патти! Заебало! Если хочешь узнать о ней, спроси у нее сам! Возможно, по отношению к тебе она не окажется такой лживой сукой!

С этими словами она выскочила из-за столика и в считанные секунды скрылась в толпе. Джаред поднялся и был уже готов броситься следом за ней, но заметив, как Уильямс, буквально влетела в объятия кого-то высокого мужика, решил остаться на месте. В конце концов, сейчас у них вряд ли получилось бы нормально поговорить. А она и так сказала ему более чем достаточно.

Они продолжали смеяться и болтать. Просто болтать, как говорила Робин. И Джаред наблюдал. Наблюдал за тем, как Патти красива, когда улыбается, и как Бен буквально пожирает взглядом всю ее. Всю ее.

Если бы он только знал, что на самом деле чувствует Патриция... Если бы мог догадаться. Все было бы совсем иначе.

– Мистер Лето? – томный женский голос заставил Джея обернуться. — Вы меня помните? Я – Клэр.

Конечно, он не помнил. Но, заметив, как Бен осторожно, почти незаметно приобнял Патрицию за талию, нашептывая ей что-то на ухо, мужчина улыбнулся и ответил:

– Ну, конечно. Привет, Клэр!

 

 

Робин и впрямь практически влетела в объятия Криса, пытаясь сбежать с этой вечеринки ко всем чертям.

Мужчина перехватил ее, одним движением преградив Уильямс путь к выходу. И когда она подняла глаза, чтобы в очередной раз послать очередного охуевшего мужика, крепкие руки Криса уже сомкнулись на ее талии.

– Вот мы и встретились снова, – улыбнувшись, он посмотрел на рассерженную Робби, но так и не решился выпустить девушку из объятий. – Понравился фильм?

– Скучное дерьмо, – процедила она сквозь зубы. – А где ваши британские манеры?! Отпустите меня!

– Но тогда вы, очевидно, уйдете. А я не хочу, чтобы вы уходили, – Крис смотрел в ее глаза и лишался возможности рассуждать здраво. Она была слишком красива. Идеальная смесь всего самого прекрасного и нежного в одной дерзкой взбалмошной девчонке. Определенно, ему нравился этот микс.

– Но вы... – она осеклась. – Ты можешь уйти вместе со мной.

– Кстати, я знаю здесь неподалеку одно классное место, – наконец отстранившись, Крис стащил со спинки стула свой пиджак и осторожно набросил его на плечи Робин. Она улыбнулась. И от этой улыбки им обоим стало гораздо приятнее. Поправив пиджак на узких плечах своей спутницы, музыкант пропустил ее вперед и прошептал: – На улице прохладно.

Молча покинув здание мюзик-холла, в котором проходила вечеринка, Крис и Робин вышли на залитую вечерним огнями улицу.

Девушка направилась к одному из такси, ожидающих гостей мероприятия, но Крис схватил ее за руку и с усмешкой проговорил:

– Посмотри, как прекрасен этот город ночью, – он сжал ее ладонь чуть сильнее. – Идем!

– Пешком?! – Робби встала на месте как вкопанная. – Но мои туфли... Я...

– Как только ты устанешь, обещаю, мы сразу поймаем такси. Или я возьму тебя на руки.

– Эй, ну хватит придуриваться! – она по-доброму рассмеялась. – Давай сядем в машину.

Мартин подошел чуть ближе и с полной серьезностью посмотрел на Робби.

– Когда ты в последний раз гуляла по Нью-Йорку ночью в потрясающем вечернем платье за руку с мужчиной, которого знаешь всего несколько часов? – спросил Крис, осторожно протягивая ее к себе.

– Никогда... – рассеянно ответила Уильямс, упираясь ладонями в его грудь.

– Тогда стоит попробовать, – он отошел на несколько шагов и, опустившись на одно колено, протянул Робби свою ладонь. – Леди, я жду!

– О Боже мой, Крис, вставай! – ее улыбка для него сейчас была целым миром. – Вставай! Я пойду с тобой!

– Тебе понравится, обещаю!.. – с какой-то мальчишеской веселостью музыкант вскочил на ноги и вновь потянул Робин за собой.

– Я в этом уверена, – ухмыльнувшись, Робин поймала на себе взгляд Криса. – Я ведь и с парнем из известной на весь группы мир впервые гуляю.

Про себя Роббс решила, что Джек Уайт не считается. Во-первых, он уже не играет в The White Stripes, а во-вторых, никогда не приглашал ее просто так погулять.

Они шли рядом и, кажется, ночной город и вправду открыл им свои объятия, ослепляющие блеском разноцветных огней. Крис говорил о себе меньше, чем спрашивал о ней. И спустя несколько часов, когда они пили ром и слушали какой-то джазовый бэнд в небольшом клубе, Робби чувствовала себя совершенно счастливой.

Солистка бэнда была потрясающей красоткой и пела просто изумительно. Патти наверняка бы заценила. Даже Джек заметил бы. Но привел ее сюда, кто бы мог подумать, Крис гребаный Мартин. Крис Мартин, который улыбался и откровенно кайфовал от музыки, как и она сама.

– Эти ребята всегда здесь играют? – спросила Робин, продолжая с восторгом наблюдать за девушкой у микрофона.

– Нет, – Крис сделал еще глоток из своего бокала. – Но Элла крутая. Я видел их выступление на одном джазовом фестивале. Они были супер.

Робин хотела сказать, что сегодня ночью супер были не только музыканты. Супер было все, что Крис делал или говорил. Супер – это как он спас сегодняшний вечер, который обещал для нее закончится слезами в номере отеля. Но решила промолчать. Лишь осторожно положила свою мягкую ладонь поверх его руки.

Уже под утро, вернувшись в свой отель, Робин все еще продолжала мурлыкать себе под нос знаменитую «Cheek to Cheek», которая в исполнении Эллы и ее гамбо-оркестра звучала особенно романтично.

Крис пообещал позвонить завтра же.


	23. Karma Police

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка и картинки: http://bit.ly/29D9Erl

– Извини, Бен, но кажется, я слишком долго безраздельно владела твоим вниманием, – Патти совершенно не хотелось с ним прощаться. Аффлек оказался остроумным собеседником, а его новоприобретенная бэт-харизма просто гипнотизировала. Да и сам разговор получался легким и непринужденным, несмотря на то что мужчина вплетал в разговор намеки на психоанализ и упоминания довольно специфичных литературных архетипов, как самый что ни на есть оскароносный сценарист, а Патриция виртуозно отбивала его подачи.

Лишаться удовольствия продолжать беседу не хотелось, но Бэйтман слишком устала за этот день, чтобы и дальше продолжать заданный темп. Марафонский бегун получился из нее так себе, или категория соревнований была не ее. В то время как Бен выглядел свежим и бодрым, будто готов был еще и к президентским дебатам, если вдруг его пригласят заменить одного из кандидатов, Патти едва скрывала свою усталость и рассеянность, то и дело отвлекаясь на окружающих. И когда она увидела, как к ним подходят продюсеры фильма, решила, что это лучшее время откланяться.

– Напротив, мне было очень приятно с тобой пообщаться, вряд ли кто-то еще в этом зале мог бы упомянуть новеллу Акутагавы в контексте «Бэтмена против Супермена», – заверил ее мужчина и, обняв за талию, поцеловал в щеку на прощание. – Перед съемками «Лиги…» я еще немного задержусь в Лос-Анджелесе, и мы сможем продолжить разговор.

На долю секунды Патти заколебалась. Его приглашение, которое по сути таковым не было, это была стопроцентная уверенность в том, что они встретятся в ЛА, его широкая спина под ее ладонью, Бэйтман чувствовала себя такой маленькой и беззащитной перед ним, но в то же время такой спокойной в отношении окружающего мира, что это сбивало с толку. Она неловко улыбнулась, стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза, и сказала:

– Конечно, до встречи, Бен.

Патриция тут же развернулась, ища в толпе Робин, точно спасательный круг, и не увидела, как Аффлек ослепительно улыбался ей вслед. Уильямс где-то растворилась, все ее видели, но никто не мог сказать, где она находилась сейчас, зато Бэйтман успела красиво упасть на хвост Крису Террио и другим ребятам, которые собирались возвращаться в ЛА чартером и были совершенно не против прихватить еще одного пассажира. Срочную эвакуацию задерживала только Робби, с которой Патти хотела попрощаться и приободрить по поводу переговоров.

Зато не составило труда отыскать Джареда Лето, он сидел за одним из столиков с какой-то худющей моделью, которая буквально заглядывала ему в рот, когда он, улыбаясь, что-то ей рассказывал. Эта сука в Cavalli так разозлила ее, что Патти забыла, как сама минуту назад мило болтала с Аффлеком, совершенно забыв о Джее. Она поспешила к их столику с непреодолимым желанием двинуть ей своим металлическим клатчем, но вместо этого просто подошла и обратилась к мужчине так, будто рядом с ним совершенно никого не было.

– Ты не видел Робин, Джей? – она оперлась рукой о стул, на котором сидел Лето, и улыбнулась немного устало. – Кажется, с меня уже хватит всего этого блеска и гламура. Хотелось бы попрощаться с ней, прежде чем уехать.

– Она налетела на какого-то высокого парня, а потом скрылась вместе с ним в неизвестном направлении. Мне кажется, ее не стоит искать на этом празднике жизни, – последнюю фразу он доверительно прошептал ей на ухо.

Девушка, которая до этого безраздельно владела вниманием актера, со звоном поставила свой бокал на столик.

– Патти, познакомься, это Клэр, – Джаред выглядел немного растерянным, будто сам только вспомнил о ее существовании.

– Очень приятно, Кло, – в голосе Патриции было столько холода и враждебности, что даже безжизненный предмет интерьера понял бы, что ей нихера не приятно.

Но до Клэр доходило и того хуже, потому она даже попробовала поправить Бэйтман.

– Ладно, Джей, я, пожалуй, не буду заставлять своих попутчиков ждать, – прощаясь, Патти наклонилась к нему и поцеловала в щеку, как до этого Бен, непринужденно и по-дружески.

– Погоди, – Лето схватил ее за руку, – я с вами.

– Если еще и у пилота этой штуковины будет Оскар, тогда я официально буду чувствовать себя самой ущербной на этом воздушном суденышке, – пожаловалась девушка, с удовольствием принимая объятия Джея. С еще большим удовольствием она бы сняла свои чертовы Manolo Blahnik, стянула платье, которое, казалось, впилось в ее собственную кожу, и… но об этом всем вряд ли стоило говорить, когда до Лос-Анджелеса оставалось четыре с половиной часа и никакой возможности остаться вдвоем.

– Оскар? – насторожился Джаред, его пальцы впились в бедро девушки.

– Да, Крис Террио, именно он предложил мне безболезненно быстро вернуться домой, если мне, конечно, не претит полет с такими же старыми занудами, как он, – процитировала Патти сценариста.

И Джаред понял, что даже избежав самого Аффлека, он вряд ли избежит упоминаний о нем, когда с ними летит сценарист премированной «Операции “Арго”» и свежего «Бэтмена против Супермена».

 

 

– Я уверен, Ше будет только рад поделиться с тобой одним из своих волшебных комбезов, – уверил Партицию Джаред, открывая перед ней дверь.

Девушка едва удостоила его недовольным взглядом, прежде чем сбросить с себя лодочки с блаженным протяжным стоном. Джей почти забыл, что хотел сказать, и потому медленно, немного запинаясь добавил:

– Ты не подумай, что я зажилил свои, просто именно к вещам моего брата ты питаешь особую любовь.

– Просто я всегда сдерживалась, говоря о твоем неподражаемом стиле, – проворчала она про себя, шлепая босыми ногами по холодному мрамору коридора.

– Что, прости? – переспросил Лето, не поспевая за спутницей. Он все еще возился со своими «конверсами». За них, а еще за джинсы и свободную форму одежды Патти его сейчас больше всего ненавидела.

После четырех часов в самолете, проведенных все в том же кожаном платье, она ненавидела всех прочих пассажиров, которые, расстегнув пиджаки и ослабив бабочки с галстуками, чувствовали себя просто великолепно. Они открыли бутылку виски и, расслабившись, в неформальной обстановке обсуждали, как все выглядело в кинотеатре, возмущались, что студия вырезала столько хорошего материала, и переживали, как бы зрители уловили все подсказки. Патрицию, которая несколько раз пыталась вступиться за Снайдера и сказать, что все прекрасно поняла, нагло игнорировали, будто она заявилась в какой-то закрытый мужской клуб и решила влезть в разговоры об акциях и фьючерсах.

Джаред тоже не вписался в клуб, когда отказался от бокала огненной воды, которую с удовольствием выпила бы вместо него обиженная во всех ожиданиях Патти, но узкое платье и выпитое до этого шампанское просто не оставили место для «Джека Дэниелса». И если бы Джей не начал ее развлекать какими-то сплошь выдуманными и нелепыми историями о проплывающих где-то высоко над ними созвездиях, то перелет мог бы превратиться в жестокий отходняк от чертовски крутой вечеринки.

И тогда в аэропорту она бы точно сорвалась на таксисте, который отказался везти ее в центр после Голливудских холмов, а не покорно согласилась на предложение Джареда остаться на ночь у него. Благодаря трехчасовой разнице, они словно вновь вернулись в то же время, и лос-анджелесская ночь просто требовала продолжения, а объятия Джея, который пытался согреть околевшую в одном платье девушку, обещали, что все скопившееся между ними напряжение, наконец, найдет разрядку.

– Говорю, если Шеннон дома, то… – Патти замолчала, остановившись у холодильника, и рассмеялась. На дверце, пришпиленная магнитом, висела записка, предназначенная им с Джаредом. То ли Шеннон Лето не менее Робин Уильямс ратовал за их отношения, то ли Джаред коварно спланировал их совместное возвращение заранее, из каракулей было не понять, но обращение к брату «мелкий травоядный задрот» не смогло оставить Патти равнодушной, как и инструкции ей лично, где искать утром кофе. – Его нет… – крикнула она и осеклась, – …дома, – почувствовав руки Джареда у себя на талии.

– Не могу сказать, что я очень расстроен, – прошептал он, целуя девушку в шею.

– А я вот, можно сказать, обижена в своих ожиданиях. У кого теперь брать обещанную одежду? – Бэйтман сложила руки на груди и обижено надула губы, исподлобья смотря на Джея.

– Mi casa es su casa, Патти, – улыбнулся он, проводя пальцем по недовольной морщинке на лбу девушки, – можешь брать все, что хочешь.

Большим пальцем он мягко надавил на нижнюю губу девушки, она невольно приоткрыла рот, будто ей отчаянно стало не хватать воздуха. Вместе с которым вдохнула горячий нетерпеливый поцелуй. Джаред грубо толкнул ее назад в гребаный чертов холодильник, который при столкновении лишь весело звякнул, тогда как Патриция, почувствовав сквозь тонкой выделки кожу все дебильные магнитики на дверце и шипы на платье, чуть не взвыла благим матом. Она впилась ногтями в плечи Джея и запрокинула голову, пытаясь сделать глубокий вдох, заставить свои легкие сделать еще один вдох. Мужчина немного отстранился. Грудь ее, затянутая в высокий корсет, вздымалась и опускалась, глаза были прикрыты, а красные в смазанной помаде губы выглядели хищно и так соблазнительно пошло. Она жадно глотала ртом воздух, и казалось, что остатки помады – это запекшаяся кровь. Его кровь. Джаред не сомневался в реальности этой иллюзии. Патриция выглядела опасно, она была опасной, способной вырвать к чертям его сердце и сдавить его в своих тонких пальчиках, с наслаждением ловя ртом скапывающую с него кровь.

И опасность эта манила, притягивала его, гипнотизировала. Девушка открыла глаза и усмехнулась, глядя на Джея. Не говоря ни слова, она подтвердила все его мысли. Не говоря ни слова, она схватила его за футболку и притянула к себе. Джаред едва слышно выругался ей в губы, когда потерпел неудачу с ее платьем: кожа слишком плотно облегала ее бедра и не хотела подаваться вверх, а Патти победно усмехнулась, когда стащила с него футболку, и сказала:

– Спасибо, – она сжала ее в руках, как трофей, – теперь бы еще полотенчик… Ты же не против, если я воспользуюсь ванной? – добавила она, словно решила уточнить, распространяется ли то испанское ругательство о доме и на ванную.

– Все они в твоем распоряжении, – проворчал мужчина.

– Хэй, Джей, еще одно… Не мог бы ты мне помочь с молнией?

Если бы кому-то вздумалось нарисовать из этой ситуации комикс, то сейчас над немой сценой в рамочке текста появилось лишь одно слово «Беги!». Вряд ли камеры «ворнера» засняли более реалистичного психопата, чем того, в которого сейчас по милости Бэйтман превращался Джаред.

– Пожалуйста…

Патти повернулась к нему спиной и, собрав волосы в пучок, подняла их, чтобы не мешали. Джей развязал хитроумный узелок у левой лопатки. Его пальцы были чертовски холодными, и девушка вздрогнула, когда они соприкоснулись с ее горячей кожей, а затем он начал медленно расплетать тугую шнуровку. На белоснежной спине девушки остались красные следы от туго стянутого платья, тонкие полосы, оставленные от плети. Джаред провел рукой вдоль каждого из них, убеждаясь то ли в реальности самой Патриции, то ли в том, насколько легко причинить ей боль.

Девушка взяла его руку в свои и нежно поцеловала его все еще холодные пальцы. Тонкий кожаный ремешок выскользнул из руки Джея, и только сама Патти удерживала платье от падения.

– Полотенце, – напомнила она шепотом и, забрав свой телефон со стола, исчезла в темном лабиринте коридоров.

Бэйтман помнила эту странную комнату еще с Хэлоуина. Мозаичные арки в арабском стиле, два дивана, огромный черно-белый кадр из «Касабланки» на противоположной стене и… ванна. Было в этом что-то настолько вызывающе вуайеристское, что Патти просто не могла устоять. Она открыла краны и, дождавшись, пока вода не станет обжигающе горячей, перекрыла слив.

Каждое следующее ее движение было медленным и выверенным, словно она делала это для того, кто наблюдал за ней. Платье скользнуло на пол. Шорох крыльев летучих мышей. Бэйтман улыбнулась этой странной ассоциации. За ним на пол упал кружевной пояс и шелковые чулки. Она сделала еще один шаг к ванной, и на кафель приземлился лифчик, а дальше и кружевные трусы. Патти переступила высокий борт и медленно опустилась в пену, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия, она легла в воду и томно улыбнулась. Она могла и не открывать глаз, чтобы узнать, что Джаред сидел на диване напротив.

– Я мог бы сразу догадаться, что ты захочешь устроить шоу, – сказал он хриплым непослушным голосом.

– Только не говори мне, что тебя посещали какие-то другие мысли касательно этой ванной.

Джаред сделал несколько шагов и опустил руку в теплую воду. Пена приятно щекотала кожу. Патти мягко улыбнулась, когда его пальцы едва ощутимо коснулись ее ноги под водой.

– Ты же не собираешься влезть сюда полностью и обломать мне весь кайф от такого релакса?.. – спросила она с насмешкой.

Ответ последовал незамедлительно. Его пальцы скользнули по бедру девушки, а возбужденное горячее дыхание теперь было так близко, что Патти от смущения смогла лишь вновь закрыть глаза.

– Я так хочу тебя... – его губы нежно коснулись мочки уха, оставив маленький влажный поцелуй. – Посмотри на меня...

И она посмотрела. Но едва ли успев различить что-то в его взгляде, Патти опустила ресницы, чувствуя, как Джаред впился в ее губы. Ненасытный. Пальцы его замерли у нее между ног. И это была действительно очень грязная ситуация, единственное, что спасло, обилие пены и белоснежный мрамор ванной.

Насилу разорвав поцелуй, Патриция жадно хватала ртом воздух.

– Ты узкая, как целка, – шептал на ухо зеленоволосый психопат, медленно трахая ее пальцами. От звука его голоса, от этих избитых и до отвращения пошлых фраз, произнесенных им, Патти почувствовала, как по ее телу пробежала сладкая дрожь возбуждения.

Разводя ноги шире, она позволила Джареду быть еще глубже в ней. Их губы вновь встретились, и поцелуи стали еще грубее и ненасытнее. На несколько секунд у Патти промелькнула мысль, что Джей сходит с ума, лаская ее с такой злостью. С той злостью, которая всегда возбуждала, заставляла ее слетать с катушек. И разве сама она не сходила с ума сейчас? Здесь. С ним. Его дыхание. Эта проклятая пена у них на губах. Его пальцы выбивали из нее глухой стон. Доводящие до исступления движения. Внизу. Он внутри. Половина его тела уже в этой блядской ванной, и он совершенно точно промок. И ей сейчас так хотелось, чтобы он оттрахал ее не только пальцами. Чтобы он достал из джинсов свой член и дал ей в рот. Ох, она заслужила этого. Развратная шлюха Патриция Бэйтман. Ей все время мало. Даже сейчас, когда Джаред добавил внутрь, в ее возбужденную мокрую щель ещё один палец, ей все еще недостаточно.

– Иди ко мне, иди... – прошептала Патти, подаваясь бедрами навстречу движениям его руки.

Поглаживая свой член сквозь ткань джинсов, Джаред несколько раз громко выдохнул. Он видел, как обнаженная грудь Патриции мелькала в пене. Ее маленькие, торчащие от возбуждения розовые соски. Он так хотел ласкать ее. Взять ее всю. Сделать каждый сантиметр ее тела своим этой ночью.

Целуя Патрицию снова и снова, он боролся с искушением укусить ее за губу, оставить маленькую месть за слишком тесное общение с Бэтменом на премьере. Но теперь он практически полностью залез в ванную, и нежные руки Бэйтман сдирали с него промокшую футболку. Близость ее тела действительно сводила с ума. И сейчас, глядя в ее блестящие голубые глаза, одурманенные желанием, он понимал, что влюблен гораздо сильнее, чем думал еще несколько минут назад.

Звонок телефона немного отрезвил Патти. Отталкивая Джея, она принялась глазами искать свой «блэкберри».

– К черту твой телефон!.. – мужчина вновь попытался поцеловать Бэйтман, но она лишь сильнее отпрянула.

– Ты не понимаешь... – быстро схватив полотенце, Патриция лишь продемонстрировала ему свой аппетитный голый зад и в считанные секунды выпрыгнула из ванной. – Я должна ответить!..

– Патти!.. – но, кажется, она и слышать ничего не хотела. Прижав телефон к уху, Патриция вышла.

Издав громкий стон, больше напоминающий вопль отчаяния, Джаред со всей силы удалил по воде рукой. Пенные капли разлетелись в стороны, с грохотом ударяясь о кафель на полу.

 

 

Открывать глаза не хотелось. И она могла позволить себе еще несколько минут блаженства, несколько мгновений наедине с новыми непривычными ощущениями. Просыпаться в его постели было чертовски приятно, и дело тут вовсе не в том, что вчера она буквально повалилась на нее от усталости, а сегодня чувствовала себя полностью восстановившейся, бодрой и готовой смело ворваться в рабочую рутину. Приятно было проснуться именно в постели с Джеем. Ощущать его руку на своей талии, разгоряченное мерное дыхание на шее. Ей было приятно его тепло.

Патриция нехотя прищурилась. Раннее и уже жутко раздражающее солнце. Медью оно отливало в его каштановых волосах. Нормальный Джаред – самый ненормальных из них всех. Девушка улыбнулась и хотела было поцеловать его в теплую солнечную макушку, но осеклась. Пускай спит.

Она осторожно выбралась из его объятий и замерла, услышав недовольное ворчание, но Джей быстро нашел удобное положение, отвернулся от окна и вновь провалился в сон, а Патти выскользнула в коридор в слишком короткой для нее футболке и осторожными перебежками, на случай, если в Шенноне проснулся жаворонок, отправилась в ванную за вещами.

Светлые коридоры, залитые солнцем лестницы, пустота призрачным эхо отдавалась во всем доме. Это была приятная светлая пустота только просыпающегося дома, Патриции нравилось будить его первой, нравилось временное одиночество. И чем дальше она шла, тем сильнее убеждала себя в ощущении, что они все еще одни в этом огромном доме.

Но тишина и одиночество быстро стали ее врагами. Они оставляли пространство и время для мыслей, и первыми наполнить образовавшуюся пустоту всегда бежали дурные мысли. О вчерашнем телефонном разговоре, родителях, очередной попытке вмешаться в ее жизнь, исправить все ее ошибки одним махом, вернуть отбившуюся от стада овечку. Ничем другим, кроме ссоры, это закончиться не могло. Длинной, выматывающей ссоры. Невольным свидетелем которой частично стал Джей. И того, как она провалилась в сон буквально на половине разговора. Сколько ее мать перезванивала после этого? Раз? Два? Десять? Сколько разгневанных сообщений с угрозами разорвать любые отношения и вычеркнуть ее из завещания на этот раз висит на ее голосовой почте?

Патриция собирала разбросанное по комнате белье, как обломки кораблекрушения. Понурив голову, уйдя в себя. Все эти перепалки давно ничего для нее не значили, она приучила себя реагировать на них, как на зло, от которого не избавиться. Только вот все эти разговоры вновь и вновь возвращали ее к настоящей семье. К вечным вопросам о том, что она уже сделала не так, где она еще наломает дров. И за что ее в конечном итоге возненавидят. Дурной пример, благо, был прямо перед глазами, а вот хорошего…

Примеров хорошего в ее жизни было мало. И каждый раз она умудрялась все испортить.

Джей опять повернулся на бок, даже во сне ему не лежалось на месте. И Патти долго всматривалась в его серьезное уставшее лицо, прежде чем окончательно убедилась, что он спит. Только вот вряд ли сон приносил ему долгожданный отдых.

Хороший, пожалуй, он был примером хорошего в ее жизни. Девушка склонилась и нежно поцеловала его в губы, прежде чем выйти из комнаты.

Листок с ценными указаниями по приготовлению кофе она нашла на полу у холодильника, как и кучу другого хлама, который они с Джеем вчера повалили. Наклоны, как и спуск по лестнице, давались ей чертовски неприятно. Джинсы Лето были слишком узкими, и с каждым шагом врезались ей в бедра. Они так плотно натягивались на заднице, что девушка боялась, как бы при очередном неудобном движении они просто не выжали ее обратно.

Взявшись за ручку холодильника, она поднялась обратно. Как у чертова шеста. Шлюха в дешевом баре. Нет, шлюхины повадки после работы. Патти беззвучно рассмеялась, следя за тем, как черная ароматная жидкость наполняет чашку.

– Ты забыла сироп.

Бэйтман подскочила на месте, ударившись коленкой об открытый шкафчик, и процедила сквозь зубы:

– Ебала я твой сироп вместе с рецептом, Шеннон. Какого хера так подкрадываться?

– Давай без подробностей, Патти, мне все еще больно слышать, что ты не со мной, – картинно вздохнул Ше и, отлепившись от косяка, вошел в кухню.

Лениво, по кошачьи, потягиваясь. Патриция все еще смотрела на него волком, гладя свою ушибленную коленку и пытаясь найти комфортное положение, в котором чертовы штаны Джареда не походили на пытку инквизиции.

– Зато тебе и рассказывать ничего не надо, и так все видно, – хмыкнула Патти и, взяв кофе, демонстративно отвернулась к окну.

Шеннона явно распирало поделиться с кем-то своей очередной победой, и он не видел ничего странного в том, чтобы заменить своего братца его девушкой.

– Уж кто бы говорил, – обиженно проворчал он.

Пререкания несостоявшейся супружеской пары прервал телефонный звонок. Такси, которое вызвала Бэйтман еще полчаса назад, наконец, соизволило приехать. Девушка соскочила со стула, в бессчетный раз поправляя чертовы штаны.

– Передай своему брату, что его джинсы – это гребаный ад для моей задницы. И пускай позвонит, когда проснется.

 

 

«Доброе утро, девушка, которая украла мой сон. Думаю о тебе каждую минуту. Я закрываю глаза и представляю, что ты здесь, в Малибу, у меня в доме. Может быть, ты просто сидишь рядом и улыбаешься, а я продолжаю терять голову от твоей красоты. Все звезды, которые смотрят на меня сейчас с неба, кажутся всего лишь холодными, лишенными жизни искрами по сравнению с волшебным блеском твоих глаз. Надеюсь, ты вспоминаешь обо мне хоть иногда. КМ», – несколько раз перечитав сообщение, Робин издала какой-то восторженный писк и с головой накрылась одеялом.

Она улыбалась. Она улыбалась так широко, что через несколько минут щеки начали неметь. Отбросив в сторону одеяло, девушка сладко потянулась на кровати и снова взяла в руки свой «айфон».

Помедлив еще несколько минут, Роббс набрала короткое сообщение для Криса.

Сообщение улетело в Малибу, а в Нью-Йорке Уильямс подошла к окну в номере своего отеля и, распахнув шторы, с восторгом взглянула на залитую утренним солнцем улицу. Она уже давно не чувствовала себя так хорошо. Вчера закончились съемки рекламы для Maybelline, контракт с которыми теперь основательно пополнил ее банковский счет, а сегодня она будет обедать с Джеком в одном из самых популярных ресторанов города. Еще несколько месяцев тому назад такая жизнь показалась бы ей несбыточной мечтой, а сегодня... Сегодня она смотрела на свое отражение в зеркале и была более чем довольна.

Мистер Уайт, похоже, действительно переживал из-за их размолвки в Аризоне. Он прилетел в Нью-Йорк всего на день по каким-то делам, но пообещал ей по телефону, что они проведут вместе столько времени, сколько она захочет.

Но в этот раз все было несколько иначе. Крис Мартин и ураган его романтических СМС окончательно прогнали ее хандру. И Робин даже не особенно скучала по Джеку. Она вообще ни по кому сейчас не скучала. Да и как можно скучать по кому-либо, когда фронтмен Coldplay, мужчина, которого обожают миллионы по всему миру, шлет ей каждый день свое личное обожание, используя для этого все возможности английского языка.

Хотя кое-что ее все же смущало. Крис даже не попытался ее поцеловать той ночью, когда они сбежали с вечеринки Бэтмена и Супермена. Он был милым, обходительным, забавным, но ни разу так и не полез целоваться. Не смотрел на ее грудь или задницу. Только в глаза.

Поэтому Робин рассматривала себя в зеркале с еще большим скепсисом. Она было решила, что набрала несколько лишних килограмм, а Крис ведь явно любит стройняшек, раз был женат на Гвинет Пелтроу. Но сколько не пыталась ущипнуть себя за бока или обнаружить хоть одну складку на животе, это не помогало. Превратиться в толстуху Роббс явно еще не успела.

В таких случаях только один человек мог сказать ей правду. К тому же она уже безумно соскучилась по Патриции и забыла, что вообще когда-то была на нее зла. Робин решила, что вернется в Калифорнию сегодня же вечером, а если Джек будет против... Если он будет против, то это все равно не удержит ее в Нью-Йорке еще хотя бы на день. Девушка так и не научилась любить этот город, несмотря на то что в рекламе нового тонального крема от Maybelline всем своим видом показывалп обратное, разгуливая по улицам Большого Города Кэрри Бредшоу с идеально гладкой кожей.

На кровати вновь звякнул «айфон», и Уильямс с нетерпением схватила гаджет в руки. Пробежав глазами по полным нежности строчкам сообщения, она прижала смартфон к груди и радостно закружила по комнате, напевая себе под нос какую-то песню, которую вчера услышала на радио.

 

 

Параллели к «Игре престолов». Патриция Бэйтман ненавидела их. Пошлые, надоедливые, вездесущие. Но идя по коридору редакции The Hollywood Reporter, она чувствовала себя, как главная сука Вестероса Серсея Ланнистер. Только вот въедающиеся в жопу джинсы не добавляли ее походке королевского пафоса.

Она и раньше не питала никаких иллюзий насчет симпатий коллег, потому что знала, что стоит у них на шкале ненависти лишь немногим ниже Дженси Мин. Патриция сама с трудом и упорством карабкалась на этот сомнительный Олимп. Ее удивляло скорее открытое осуждение, ненависть и какое-то отчуждение в глазах коллег. Даже сама главная стерва всех голливудских сплетен и та посмотрела на нее с едва скрываемой неприязнью. И всю планерку Патти терялась в догадках, что же такого ужасного успела натворить за короткий уик-энд.

Да, видок у нее был тот еще: не успев заехать к себе за вещами, она так и щеголяла в бомжеватой на вид порванной футболке за пару сотен баксов и джинсах тысячи за полторы. Вполне приличный себе набор, а если учесть то, с кого она их сорвала, то вообще предел мечтаний половины читательниц журнала. Складывалось такое впечатление, что только она бурно провела выходные в этом рассаднике добродетели.

– Да с каких это пор всех ебет, кого я ебу, – проворчала себе под нос Патти, открывая своей многострадальной пятой точкой двери в кабинет. Никакая скотина не захотела ни помочь ей с макетами, ни придержать двери, и Бэйтман взяла себе на заметку разобраться с этим немного позже, когда разгребет сошедший с ума почтовый ящик и текущие дела.

– Значит, это правда? – послышался тоненький раздражающий голос ассистентки где-то справа.

В Патриции резко проснулось желание убивать. Она досчитала до десяти в обратном порядке, но оно никуда не ушло. Вот только Минни за это время успела скрыться из зоны поражения, и локоть Бэйтман встретил на пути только воздух и вовремя затормозил перед дверным косяком.

– Что правда?! То, что я питаюсь кровью своих подопечных и продала душу дьяволу? Или что была лучшим в жизни Майкла Фассбендера, пока он не начал трахать ту шведскую воблу?

– И он тоже?.. – благоговейным шепотом произнесла Манро, даже и не пытаясь поднять отвисшую челюсть с полу.

– А что появился кто-то новый? – поинтересовалась Патти, хотя этот вопрос волновал ее меньше всего. Она определилась с причиной всеобщего помутнения и дальше раскрывать вопрос не собиралась. Убийственный вопрос кто с кем спал она предпочитала оставлять желтому дерьму вроде TMZ.

Манро оставила ей на столе документы для подписи и исчезла из кабинета, не проронив больше ни слова. Почувствовала приближающуюся бурю, как потом поняла Патриция. Ей хватило открыть новостную рассылку и несколько писем от коллег по перу, чтобы оценить масштаб катастрофы, разыгравшейся вокруг премьеры «Бэтмена против Супермена». И она разыгралась отнюдь не на киношных сайтах, а в самом любимом ею формате, формате светских сплетен.

Пяти минут Патриции Бэйтман хватило, чтобы понять, без прессы она вряд ли постигла бы такие внеземные уровни стервозности. Все сраные сайты сплетен пестрили их с Беном фотографиями, черт побери, даже в Harper`s Bazaar и прочих «конденастовских» изданиях не обошлось без заметки о появлении Бена Аффлека в компании своей новой, если верить не совсем озверевшим журналистам, или старой, если читать всякие желчные статейки в желтой прессе, подруги. Которая в лучших из статей спасла бедолагу от депрессии после развода с Гарнер, а в худших была причиной разлада прекрасной пары. И Патти от души посмеялась бы, если бы вся эта ситуация не напоминала ту, в которой она сама некогда оказалась. Интересно, всплыви в прессе информация об их с Джеком отношениях, смотрели бы на нее гламурные курицы с такой ненавистью, как сейчас.

– Дерьмо… – прошипела Патриция, читая очередную статью о том, как Дженнифер Гарнер буквально вытаскивала ее за волосы из супружеского ложа, а потом слезно просила мужа вернуться в семью, но он был непреклонен, потому что кризис среднего возраста толкал его в объятия молодой потаскухи.

Дочитывая очередной материал, Бэйтман строго-настрого запрещала себе переходить по ссылке к следующему, но на автомате клацала дальше, заливаясь грязью, опрокинувшейся на нее после того, как она просто позволила себе хорошо провести вечер. Вскоре лихорадочное чтение свежих сплетен превратилось в какой-то извращенный вариант самобичевания, которое применяют самые рьяные католические монашеские ордена.

– Да, – бесцветно, растерянно, не отрываясь от ленты новостей.

– Да? – переспросили на том конце связи. – Да, я виновата, что убежала, не разбудив тебя, Джей. Да, я действительно сплю с Бэтменом. Да, я верну тебе твои любимые джинсы за ужином. Или да, твой брат мне нравится намного больше. Какое из всех возможных «да» может звучать так жутко, Патти?

За напускной веселостью в его голосе читалось раздражение, и Патриция не могла его в этом винить. Только у них все более менее устаканивалось, как карма, беспощадная сука, откалывала какую-то хуйню.

– Знаешь что, Лето, в следующий раз я буду спать с твоим братом, может, у него найду подходящий размер одежды, – ответила она на все вопросы скопом. – А ужин будешь…

«Готовить сам» так и не было произнесено, потому что дверь в кабинет открылась, и на пороге появился никто иной как виновник торжества, Бен Аффлек. А следом за ним в кабинет, точно угарный газ, вползли гребаные недоброжелательные флюиды всего здания.

– Бен?.. – переспросила Патти. Глупо, очень глупо, учитывая, что высокий широкоплечий мужчина в черной футболке и «левайсах», вряд ли мог сойти за какого-то из худощавых геев-хипстеров из редакции.

«Какого хрена? Верни все, как было, мужик!» – крутилось у нее на языке, но так и не сорвалось. Джаред опередил ее.

– Аффлек?! Да ты, должно быть, издеваешься!

– Даже и не думала, Джей, – начала она спокойным примирительным тоном, которым обычно обращалась к Олли, когда не могла выполнить обещанного или опаздывала. – Я очень хочу, просто сгораю от нетерпения поужинать с тобой и отдать эти адские штаны, а еще обсудить эту ночь. А еще лучше исправить, – последнее она говорила почти шепотом, надеясь, что в сверхъестественные способности Бена Аффлека скорее входит супертакт, чем суперслух. – Пожалуйста…

– Время и место выбираю я, – сказал он и попрощался.

– И как мы будем все это исправлять? – спросила Патриция у удобно расположившегося в кресле напротив мужчины.

– У меня есть гениальный план, – ответил Бен, улыбнувшись, – никак.

 

 

Джек дожидался Робин в ресторане, внимательно изучая меню. Его, пожалуй, не слишком сильно беспокоил вопрос выбора блюда, просто нужно было чем-то отвлечься.

После съемок интервью он еще полдня торчал в городских пробках и чертовски устал. Привыкнув к размеренной, немного сонной жизни в Нэшвилле, Джек чувствовал, что совершенно не попадает в ритм Нью-Йорка.

Она же, напротив, исключительно хорошо вписалась. Музыкант заметил Робби, как только она вошла в ресторан. Ее короткая ярко-красная кожаная куртка и волосы, забранные в тугой гладкий хвост, промелькнули перед глазами яркой вспышкой, и вот эта девушка уже совсем рядом улыбается и что-то говорит. Ее парфюм, как и прежде слишком сладкий для него. Привстав со своего места, Джек потянулся к Робин и осторожно поцеловал в щеку.

– Как прошел день? – спросила она, усаживаясь напротив. Ее длинная, струящаяся юбка напомнила Джеку о платье, которое когда-то носила Карен.

– Все отлично, – он насилу улыбнулся и снова уткнулся в меню. Но через несколько минут понял глаза на Роббс и спросил: – Как твоя реклама?

– Честно говоря, я хочу домой и еще, – она сделала маленькую паузу, изучая меню коктейлей, – хочу клубничный дайкири.

Уайт глухо усмехнулся. Он наблюдал за тем, как Робин заказывает коктейль и какой-то салат, затем сам сделал заказ и, когда официантка ушла, мягко покачивая бедрами, вновь посмотрел на девушку и спросил:

– Ну и как тебе фильм про Бэтмена и Супермена?..

Роббс приподняла бровь и с улыбкой ответила:

– Не знаю, я как-то не разбираюсь в этих фильмах, снятых по комиксам... – она подперла щеку рукой. – Знаешь, мы с Максом обычно ужастики всякие смотрели. И главное, чтобы крови и кишок побольше! Вот это круто!..

Мужчина брезгливо сморщился и сделал глоток воды из своего бокала.

– А ты ужасы любишь? – спросила Уильямс, прищурившись. Только в этот момент Джек почувствовал, как ее нога под столом начинает поглаживать его бедро, медленно поднимаясь выше.

– Нет, – он несколько напрягся, но виду не подал, позволив Робин и дальше продолжать делать все, что ей вздумается.

– Ну и скучный ты, – девушка выпрямилась, разочарованно вздохнув. Она надела туфлю и тихонько рассмеялась.

– Это правда, что Патриция знакома с этим Аффлеком? – Джек кашлянул.

– Понятия не имею, – безразлично ответила Робби, не поднимая глаз от экрана «айфона». – Наверное, да. Она многих знает.

Этот вечер начинал казаться Джеку все более странным. Во-первых, Робин была слишком уж спокойной. Ее восторженное обожание куда-то исчезло и, хоть Джек и пытался всячески это скрыть, его это даже немного злило. Во-вторых, она даже не особо много разговаривала, по большей части ковырялась в своем телефоне. И выглядела она сегодня немного рассеянно, хоть и, надо признать, очень стильно и женственно как для девочки из Санта-Моники, которая полжизни проходила в шортах и резиновых тапочках.

Между тем, официантка принесла напитки, и Уильямс, отсалютовав Джеку бокалом дайкири, снова уткнулась в «айфон».

– И что же там такого интересного? – накрыв руку Робби своей ладонью, мужчина немного наклонился вперед.

Подняв глаза, Роббс улыбнулась и убрала смартфон в сумочку.

– Извини, – тихо проговорила она. – Это все работа.

«Это все Крис Мартин!» – внутренний голос не мог врать, в отличие от нее самой. Робби рассмеялась.

– В чем дело? – Джек с удивлением смотрел на девушку.

– Да нет, ничего, прости, – она снова хихикнула. – Кстати, хочешь, покажу, что я купила Патти на день рождения?

Ну, конечно! Он помнил, что ее день рождения совсем скоро. И это, пожалуй, стало одной из причин, по которой Джек сейчас сидел и смотрел на эту глупую смазливую мордашку напротив. Конечно, мужчина рассчитывал, что Робин уже все забыла и не держит зла за тот поцелуй в Аризоне. Поцелуй в Аризоне... Воспоминания. Вся проблема всегда в них. Он помнил этот поцелуй. Он помнил, как Патти цеплялась за него, пытаясь устоять на ногах, точно Джек и вправду был той самой единственной соломинкой. Причиной, следствием и смыслом. Будто он был для нее всем. Когда-то она говорила ему что-то похожее, но в то время его больше заботило, чтобы Патриция слушала Джека Уайта.

– Джек?.. – Робин теребила его за руку, а на столе перед ним лежал какой-то журнал. – Что с тобой?

– Просто задумался, извини, – музыкант поднес к губам бокал виски. – Что это?

– О, это самый первый выпуск про Канарейку! – с гордостью произнесла Робби. – Патти будет визжать от восторга!

– Комиксы? – Джек с брезгливостью посмотрел сначала на блондинку в супергеройском облачении, которая украшала обложку выпуска, а затем и на улыбающаяся Робин. – Значит, ей больше нравятся парни в трико и масках?

– Не понимаю я, о чем ты, – не скрывая разочарования от того, что Джек не оценил ее подарка (а она, между прочим, с ног сбилась, пока нашла именно этот выпуск, да еще и кругленькую сумму отвалила за него), девушка спрятала комикс обратно в сумку. – Главное, сам не забудь купить подарок для Патти.

– Не беспокойся об этом, – сухо ответил мужчина. Перед глазами все еще стояли фотографии Бэйтман в объятиях нового Бэтмена, которыми пестрили сегодня все заголовки новостей. Удивительно, что Робин ничего не сказала об этом. И вообще никак не отреагировала. Что-то с ней происходило. И пока Уайт так и не понял, что именно.

Когда им принесли закуски, Робин ела совершенно неохотно. Она лениво ковыряла вилкой аккуратно нарезанные овощи и то и дело, задумчиво поглядывала в окно.

– Ты сегодня не такая, как всегда, – когда их взгляды встретились, Джек заговорил первым. – Точно все в порядке?

– А какая я обычно? – улыбнулась Уильямс, нежно поглаживая музыканта по руке.

– Другая, – это единственное, что он смог ответить. Ведь, в действительности, Джек не знал, что сказать. – Ты другая...

– А ты выглядишь усталым, – томно прошептала она, наклоняясь чуть ближе к мужчине. – Тебе нужно хорошенько отдохнуть, мистер Уайт. Наверное, даже к лучшему, что я улетаю в Лос-Анджелес через пару часов.

– Через пару часов?! – он едва не поперхнулся. – Но я думал...

– Знаю, знаю!.. – перебила его Роббс. – Я тоже очень хотела провести с тобой эту ночь, но, к сожалению, возникли дела. Теперь, наверное, мы увидимся на дне рождении Патти.

Аккуратно промокнув рот салфеткой, Джек отложил в сторону вилку.

– Я тебе буду звонить каждый день, – продолжала девушка. – У тебя здесь водитель? Отвезешь меня в аэропорт?

В ответ Уайт лишь кивнул и вновь принялся за еду. Робин мечтательно вздохнула и вновь посмотрела в окно.

 

 

 

Приземлившись в Лос-Анджелесе, Робин взяла такси и сразу же решила поехать к Патти. Конечно, было немного поздновато, но на то и нужны друзья, чтобы принимать тебя в любое время суток.

Патриция Бэйтман явно такую точку зрения не разделяла, и это можно было прочесть по выражению ее лица, когда она появилась на пороге в коротком шелковом халатике.

– Патти, скажи, я жирная?! – Роббс уже влетела в прихожую и сбрасывала туфли.

– Ты знаешь, сколько сейчас времени? – Патриция скрестила на груди руки и зевнула.

– Да похрен на время! – Уильямс со злостью пнула свой небольшой чемодан на колесиках и просеменила в гостиную. Она подошла к зеркалу и, покрутившись несколько секунд, снова обратилась к подруге: – Я жирная, да?..

– Господи, Робин! – мисс Бэйтман практически никогда не упоминала имя Создателя, только в тех случаях, когда кто-то выводил ее на какой-то совершенно новый уровень бешенства. – Тебе кто-то из дизайнеров сказал похудеть? Или очередной мужик не оценил? Или что блядь опять не так?!

– Крис Мартин меня не поцеловал, – тихо произнесла Роббс и опустилась на диван, обиженно надув губы.

– Кто?!. – переспросила Патти, с ногами забираясь в мягкое кресло напротив.

– Крис Мартин! Coldplay! – вскрикнула Уильямс в попытке достучаться до сонного сознания подруги. – Видела его бывшую? Кто из нас симпатичнее: я или Гвинет?

Патти потерла глаза и спросила:

– Хочешь сказать, ты запала на этого гнусавого любителя сопливых песенок?

– Что?! – Робби вскочила на ноги. Щеки ее вспыхнули. – Между прочим, он очень хороший. И не говори так о нем, понятно?!

Смеясь, Бэйтман подняла руки вверх и умоляюще посмотрела на Роббс.

– Окей, окей! – еле сдерживая смех, произнесла Патриция. – Только не бей меня, ладно?

Робин вытащила из сумки свой «айфон» и присела на подлокотник кресла, в котором сидела Патти. Она наклонилась к подруге и сунула ей под нос смартфон.

– Вот, почитай, что он мне пишет, – улыбаясь, как последняя идиотка, прошептала Робби. – На этой вечеринке после премьеры было так скучно. Ну и мы вместе оттуда ушли. Прикинь, мы гуляли ночью по Нью-Йорку, ох, так романтично, Патти! А потом пошли в какой-то бар и слушали джаз! Он так смотрели на меня, ТАК смотрел! И я все ждала, что он меня поцелует, но когда мы приехали на такси к моему отелю, Крис только сказал, что ему было очень приятно и бла-бла-бла, а потом сел в такси и уехал. ДАЖЕ НЕ ПОПЫТАЛСЯ КО МНЕ ПОДКАТИТЬ, ТЫ ПОНИМАЕШЬ?! Я точно не в его вкусе...

Слушая взволнованную и чересчур эмоциональную речь подруги, Патриция параллельно читала сообщения, которые Крис присылал Робин. Ей стоило огромных усилий сдерживать себя и не смеется, когда в очередном СМС Мартин сравнивал Робин то с розой, то со звездой, то еще хер знает с чем, выражая тем самым свое безграничные восхищение. И еще ее удивило количество сообщений. Такое ощущение, что Крис забил на все и эти несколько дней только и занимался сочинительством красивых СМС для Робби. Хотя, наверное, это даже лучше. Меньше времени останется на сочинение пропитанных слюнями песен Coldplay.

– О да, этот парень времени зря не теряет, – вручив «айфон» обратно в руки Робин, Патти сладко потянулась.

– И что ты думаешь? – с надеждой спросила Роббс.

– Я думаю, тебе не о чем волноваться.

– Да?..

– Точно, – Патриция поднялась и взяла с журнального столика свой планшет. – Мне бы твои проблемы. Вот меня, кажется, теперь полмира ненавидит.

Она сунула Робин под нос планшет, на экране которого красовалась одна из многочисленных статей, разоблачающих ее связь с Беном Аффлеком.

– Пфффф, можно подумать, это новость, – даже не взглянув на экран, произнесла Уильямс. – Тебя и до этого не особо любили.

От такого заявления Патти даже открыла рот. Она хотела уже ответить что-то, но Робин расхохоталась и, спрыгнув с подлокотника, томно прошептала:

– Кстати, рядом с Беном ты не выглядишь такой стервой, как обычно. Наверное, все дело в том, что он настоящий альфач! – девушка вновь рассмеялась. – Я пойду в душ. Сегодня посплю у тебя, ладно? Уже нет никаких долбаных сил тащиться в Санта-Монику.

Последние несколько фраз Робби донеслись уже откуда-то из коридора.

– Я тоже соскучилась по тебе, Робин! – выкрикнула в ответ Патриция, продолжая рассматривать фото на экране планшета.

Она слышала, как Уильямс включила воду в душевой. На часах было около двух ночи, а на фото, которое очередной любитель желтизны выбрал для своей статьи, крепкие руки Бена обвивали ее талию. Девушку не покидало ощущение, что все это происходило с ними лишь несколько часов назад. Она до сих пор ощущала его аромат и тепло огромных ладоней на своем теле сквозь ткань платья. Патриция почувствовала, как от воспоминаний по телу пробежала стайка мурашек.

– Наверное, все дело в том, что он настоящий альфач... – задумчиво повторила Патти слова лучшей подруги.

Улыбнувшись собственным мыслям, Бэйтман отложила в сторону планшет и отправилась в спальню за постельным бельем для Робин.

 

 

Она была повсюду.

Проснувшись утром в Нью-Йорке, где через несколько часов он должен был идти на какое-то утреннее телешоу, а вечером на вечеринку по случаю премьеры, Том потянулся за пультом от телевизора.

Неторопливо переключая каналы, мужчина пытался стряхнуть с себя остатки сонного тупняка, который обычно провоцируют джетлаги и пара лишних бокалов виски накануне.

– Чтоб тебя!.. – хрипло пробормотал Томас, приподнимаясь. Робин улыбалась с экрана именно той улыбкой, которая нравилась ему больше всего. Разгуливая по Нью-Йорку в рекламном ролике, она предлагала всем попробовать новый тональный крем. Влашиха почувствовал, как изнутри что-то начало неприятно поднывать. Словно что-то сидело у него в груди и пыталось прогрызть себе путь наружу.

Он переключил канал, не дожидаясь, пока реклама с Робин закончится. Ему было не нужно все это. Ее фотографии. Они были на каждом углу. В каждом проклятом журнале. И каждый раз кто-то напоминал ему о том, что эта женщина была с ним.

В последний раз разговор о Робби закончился тем, что он набросился на своего друга и разбил ему нос. Том не хотел ничего о ней знать. Не хотел слышать. Изо дня в день он пытался стереть из своей памяти все, что было.

Из города в город. Женщины, с которыми он спал в номерах отелей, помогали забыться, но этого было мало. Однажды, проснувшись посреди ночи рядом с какой-то девушкой, чье имя он даже не старался запомнить, Тому на какой-то момент показалось, что рядом с ним спит Робин. Наверное, все дело в темных длинных волосам той, другой. Они были разбросаны по подушке, и это напомнило ему, как...

Тогда он впервые признался себе, что скучает по ней.

Но и это ничего не меняло для него. Она никогда не смогла бы сделать его счастливым, никогда. Такая легкомысленная девчонка.

Ревность пожирала все остальные чувства, приводя на смену нежности злость. Том до сих пор не мог выбросить из головы то, с какой легкостью она поменяла его на другого мужчину, и то, как она пыталась оправдаться по телефону, уверяя его в том, что у нее и Джека Уайта ничего не было. Каким же мудаком нужно быть, чтобы поверить в это?!. Каким же мудаком она считала его, если надеялась на то, что он поверит в ее ложь и обещания?!.

Почувствовав, как от злости сжимаются его кулаки, Том обвел взглядом комнату в поисках своих сигарет. Закуривая, он подошел к окну и потер сухие от недосыпа глаза.

И все же, если бы она сейчас была здесь...

По дороге на телешоу Влашиха задумчиво листал новости в своем смартфоне.

– Черт, кажется, придется в объезд, – равнодушно произнес водитель такси, кивая на знак дорожных работ.

– Это займет много времени? – спросил Томас, не отрываясь от экрана «айфона».

– Полчаса, – ответил таксист, разворачивая автомобиль.

Вздохнув, Том поднял голову и посмотрел в окно. И снова на него смотрели блестящие зеленые глаза Робин. Рекламный щит с ее фотографией был всего в нескольких метрах от магазина, мимо которого они проезжали.

Был ли он прав? Был ли он прав, когда заставил ее ехать в Германию на Рождество? И стоило ли знакомить ее с матерью, которая теперь при любом удобном случае пыталась узнать, действительно ли у него и Робин все кончено.

Если бы только можно было изменить то, что уже было сделано... Но изменила бы она?..

Не зная ответов, Том продолжал задавать вопросы самому себе. Ему хотелось курить. Хотелось вновь чувствовать, каково это, держать ее в своих объятиях всю ночь напролет...

– Твою же мать!.. – процедил мужчина сквозь зубы и спрятал «айфон» в карман пиджака.

– Эй, приятель, будем на месте через десять минут, не стоит так нервничать, – улыбнулся водитель, услышав Тома.

Влашиха улыбнулся в ответ.

– Можно я закурю? – спросил он, когда они проехали новый щит с рекламой нового тонального крема от Maybelline.


	24. Лондон

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка и картинки: http://bit.ly/29ylygr

Откусив кусочек большого зеленого яблока, Робби включила телевизор и едва не подавилась. На экране улыбчивая ведущая очередных «звездных новостей» с золотистыми волосами обсуждала скандал, который разгорелся после премьеры фильма о Бэтмене и Супермене.

– Патриция Бэйтман и Бен Аффлек не отходили друг от друга на вечеринке после премьеры и выглядели очень счастливыми, – вещала ведущая, а на экране появлялись все новые и новые фотографии, на которых Патти и Бен действительно выглядели очень счастливыми. Между тем девушка с золотыми волосами продолжала: – Бен Аффлек и Дженнифер Гарнер официально оформили свой развод в прошлом году, но их отношения по-прежнему остаются очень близкими и...

Она все говорила и говорила, а Робин медленно жевала яблоко.

– Вот же сука, – пробормотала Уильямс с набитым ртом, удобнее устраиваясь на диване. Не дожидаясь, пока программа закончится, она переключила канал.

– Доброе утро! Сегодня в нашей студии немецкий актер тетра и кино, звезда сериала «Игра Престолов» – Том Влашиха! – голос ведущего утреннего шоу прервали жидкие аплодисменты, и на экране появился ОН.

Выронив из руки яблоко, Робин впилась пальцами в край дивана и замерла. Том. Красивый, как долбанная картинка. Если такое сравнение можно употреблять к человеку, которого показывают по телевизору. На нем джинсы, голубая рубашка. Несколько верхних пуговиц расстегнуты. Светло-серый пиджак подчеркивает природную стать.

Сползая с дивана, чтобы поднять укатившееся под стол яблоко, Робин продолжала следить за Томом на экране. Если бы не ее приобретенная привычка кидаться в объятия мужчин, забывая обо всем на свете, она, возможно, позволила бы себе быть немного счастливее. И часто думала об этом. Она думала об этом всякий раз, когда вспомнила о Томе.

Его голоса, как и прежде, достаточно, чтобы потерять голову. Сойти с ума. Забыться. А после воспоминания обрушились на нее, делая еще больнее. Их волшебное Рождество в Германии, его небольшая мансарда в Кройцберге, ее робкие признания и его финал. Он оставил за собой право решить все, даже не пытаясь выслушать...

Чувствуя, как внутри все сжимается от обиды и того самого чувства, которое она тщательно скрывала даже от самой себя, девушка схватила пульт и выключила телевизор. Но лишь на несколько секунд. Снова включила, чтобы еще хоть немного посмотреть на него.

А Том изменился. Кажется, немного прибавил в весе, но это ей даже нравилось. И еще он выглядел усталым. И как бы ей хотелось, чтобы сейчас Том просто оказался здесь, как тогда, когда он приехал, сделав ей сюрприз. И если бы только он дал ей хоть один единственный шанс исправить все...

Шоу закончилось, и Уильямс выключила телевизор. Никто никогда не заметил бы, как на самом деле она переживала все это время. Робин старалась улыбаться всем и всегда выглядеть так, словно она и правда счастлива. Но разве Джек делал ее счастливой? По большей части угрюмый, задумчивый и, кажется, всегда немного злой на нее. Или вообще на всех вокруг. А еще эта долбанная поездка в Аризону, чтоб ее! Как ни старалась, Робби не могла отделаться от мысли о том, что Патти и Джек...

– Ох, Боже мой!.. – Робин обхватила руками голову и закрыла глаза. – Ну зачем я увидела тебя по телеку, Том?!. Этот день обещал быть приятным...

За все это время Робин семь раз была близка к тому, чтобы позвонить Влашихе или написать сообщение. Да, она считала. Но каждый раз что-то останавливало ее. Чувство стыда. Чувство вины. А она была виновата во всем, что с ними случилось.

Когда Робби мысленно называла себя и Тома «мы», ей становилось еще хуже. Но, вместе с тем, ей нравилось хотя бы в своих собственных мечтах иногда возвращаться в то время, когда это «мы» было реальным.

Ее «айфон», лежащий рядом, завибрировал.

– Да, – тихо ответила Роббс, даже не взглянув на то, кто звонит.

– Я рад тебя слышать, – голос Криса, как из параллельной вселенной, где все счастливы и любят друг друга. Проще говоря, он звучал так бодро и весело, что невозможно не улыбнуться. – Какие планы на эти выходные?

– Планов нет, – закусив губу, Уильямс почувствовала, что жутко смущается. – Нет никаких планов...

– Мне кажется, это неправильный ответ, – казалось, что Крис взволнован не меньше, чем сама Робби. – Ты когда-нибудь бывала в Лондоне?

 

 

Лос-Анджелес не хотел отпускать Патрицию, и обычно ей нравилось, как затягивал этот город. Обычно, но как всегда получается, не сегодня. Весь день она потратила на умасливание своих дизайнеров, которые почему-то именно в день ее отъезда решили усомнится в своей гениальности, в успешности идеи самой Патриции и вообще в том, что Земля круглая. И последний звонок догнал ее, когда она проходила регистрацию.

Бэйтман готовилась дать бой и послать надоедливого абонента ко всем чертям, как только отойдет подальше от не менее раздраженной за целый день сотрудницы аэропорта. Не хватало еще успеть на рейс, но не пройти паспортный контроль из-за глупого недоразумения. Сложно объяснить девушке, которая и так смотрит на тебя, как на врага человечества, что «как же вы меня уже заебали» относится совершенно не к сотрудникам аэропорта и ей в частности. Проще забрать билет, в который она вцепилась, как в избавление от скучной рутинной работы, и бежать к выходу на посадку, пока еще есть куда.

Пропущенный ужин по их обоюдной вине Джаред еще, может, и простит, но вот концерт Coldplay в компании поплывшей от романтичных сообщений Криса Робин вряд ли. Когда Уильямс прилетела к ней посреди ночи с необходимостью разъяснения его красноречивых влюбленных соплей, даже сама Бэйтман усомнилась в крепости их дружеских уз. Что уже говорить о младшем Лето, которому, не без помощи Патриции, в делах романтических как-то хронически не везло.

– Да, – рявкнула Бэйтман, но тут же голос ее смягчился, когда на том конце связи послышался мужской голос. – Прости, Бен, конечно, ты вовремя…

Вовремя, несмотря на то что Патриция сейчас преодолевала спринтерскую дистанцию до нужного выхода, то и дело балансируя на скользком полу и пытаясь не спотыкнуться о свою сумку на колесиках, которая так и норовила сбить ее с ног, будто с этим плохо справлялись чертовы шпильки. Бэйтман трижды пожалела, что зажилила место в поклаже для сменной обуви, но почему-то пожалеть о звонке Аффлека у нее и в мыслях не было, как и о том, чтобы обвинить его в этом безумном спринте с препятствиями. Хотя позвони ей кто-то другой, он бы точно выслушал множество неприятных эпитетов в свой адрес, как и было запланировано с самого начала.

Найти в толпе пассажиров ее попутчиков не составило труда, оба они, вытянув шеи, выглядывали в толпе Патрицию и, судя по сигналам телефона, еще и периодически вызванивали ее. Бэйтман помахала им рукой и поспешила навстречу: объявление об окончании посадки неожиданно прибавило недостающих сил.

– Потрясающе выглядишь, Робин, – бросила она, не отрываясь от телефона. – Неужто твой ванильный рокер встретит тебя прямо с трапа?

Джаред недовольно покосился на Патти, и она почувствовала его тяжелый взгляд, даже не встречаясь с ним взглядом. Где-то на отдаленных застенках сознания, не занятых Беном и Заком, до Бэйтман начали доходить тревожные звоночки нехороших параллелей. Нехорошо, совсем нехорошо начинать диалог с обиженным мужчиной косвенным оскорблением дела всей его жизни.

– Привет, Джей, – она улыбнулась и поцеловала его в губы, пытаясь сгладить эффект, и действительно, мужчина, уже хотевший было накинуться на нее с каким-то колким замечанием, улыбнулся в ответ и обнял, положив свою ладонь поверх ее, покоившейся на ручке сумки, а другой рукой скользнул в задний карман ее джинсов. Чем бы раздраженный мальчишка не тешился.

Обиды и недовольства остались где-то в предыдущем дубле. Джаред Лето сиял от удовольствия и, поцеловав девушку в шею, прошептал:

– И тебе привет. Мы думали, что твоя нелюбовь к Coldplay перевесит все очевидные преимущества поездки, – Джей тонко намекал на их совместный номер в отеле и уже заказанный столик в каком-то ресторане с громким названием.

А потом из трубки послышался мужской голос, знакомый и раздражающий, и Лето точно подменили. Он отстранился от девушки и уставился на нее озлобленным взглядом форменного психа, скрестив руки на груди. Пирожок терпеть не мог, когда с его девушкой заговаривали другие парни. Патти прикусила внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтобы сдержать неуместную улыбку.

– Да, Бен, – подтвердила она подозрения Джареда, Робин манерно прикрыла лицо ладонью и громко вздохнула, – я настаиваю на разработке новой стратегии. Оставить все в покое не получилось, меня уже откровенно достали охотящиеся на мою жопу охуевшие коллеги.

На том конце раздался громкий слегка хрипловатый смех.

– Похоже, от ассоциаций с жопами мне никуда не уйти, – все еще посмеиваясь, ответил Аффлек. – И на подбородке задница, и у бывшей несостоявшейся задница, и у тебя тоже. Журналисты уже настолько к этому привыкли, что не могут позволить себе отойти от сценария.

– Очень смешно, – проворчала Патти. – Я очень рада, что тебя забавляет происходящее, а сравнение с Джей Ло облегчает ответы на вопросы, чем же тебя взяла новая пассия, но я хочу прекратить этот пиздец, пока у меня под окнами не обустроились митингующие мамашки с обостренным чувством общественного долга и морали.

– Давно пора, – фыркнул Джаред, когда Патти под строгим взглядом стюардессы, наконец, положила трубку.

– Что?! – Бэйтман была явно не настроена на еще одну дискуссию касательно положения вещей в прессе и общественного мнения.

– Да все, положить трубку, разобраться со всем этим скандалом… Я вообще не понимаю, чем все это время были заняты публицисты Аффлека.

– Наверное, слухами о Дженнифер Лопес, – хмыкнула Патти, улыбаясь. – Ее жопа явно по габаритам превосходит мою, и значит, разрешение вопроса их воссоединения более актуально, чем какая-то там Бэйтман.

Патти сбросила туфли и подложила под голову подушку, намереваясь провести хотя бы несколько часов в полнейшей отключке. Объявили о возможной турбулентности, и Бэйтман предпочитала проспать тряску, панику и бегающих вокруг стюардесс с успокоительным. Она бы попросила Джареда растолкать ее, когда предложат спиртное, но решила пока не злоупотреблять его сдержанностью и лояльностью.

– Ты слишком беспечна в этом вопросе, Патти, – Джей не был намерен прекращать разговор на полдороге. – Личная жизнь не должна быть объектом бурных дискуссий в СМИ, а тем более такая жалкая манипуляция и подтасовка фактов.

– Меня и так ненавидят. Да, Робби? Ты так говорила? – Патриция обернулась к подруге, но та уставилась в иллюминатор, упорно избегая любого участия в разразившемся споре. – К тому же вся эта история с Бэтменом тебя никак не компрометирует, разве плохо, что пресса уже расписала мою личную жизнь и не будет доставать тебя глупыми вопросами о нашем общем времяпрепровождении? Но если ты против Аффлека, я могу найти любого другого хорошего парня.

– Черт побери, Бэйтман! – притворное спокойствие Джареда отправилось туда, куда он только что отправил Патрицию. – При чем здесь мой публичный имидж? Мы говорим о твоей безопасности.

– Боишься, что на меня найдется свой Марк Чепмен? – спросила Патриция, криво усмехнувшись. Пассивно-агрессивная защита. Слишком много неприятных разговоров, слишком много сдерживающих факторов, слишком много…

Лето подскочил со своего места, взбешенный то ли проведенной аналогией, то ли беспечностью Патти, и случайно задел Робби локтем, даже не заметив этого.

– Почему бы вам не уединиться в туалете и разрядить обстановку в частном порядке? – проворчала Робин, надевая маску для сна. Она не увидела, как Патриция потянула Джареда за футболку и поцеловала в недовольно поджатые губы.

 

 

Возле церкви Святого Джона народу было столько, что Робин начала паниковать, как только они вышли из такси. Оптимизма не добавляла и недовольная мордашка Патти, которая бесилась еще и потому, что пришлось тащиться в Хакни. Джаред молча озирался по сторонам, но было заметно, что он тоже не слишком оптимистично настроен.

– Нам нужно к черному входу, – Уильямс забросила на плечо сумочку. – Там нас встретят.

Было слышно, как Патриция раздраженно цокнула языком, а Джей громко рассмеялся.

– И где этот черный вход? – скрестив на груди руки, спросила Бэйтман.

В этот момент у Робби зазвонил телефон, и она начала второпях объяснять, где именно они сейчас стоят. А еще через несколько минут к ним подбежал высокий парень, лицо которого полностью скрывал огромный капюшон спортивной куртки.

– Блин, я бы никогда не догадалась, что это ты! – Робин взвизгнула от радости и обняла мужчину. – Крутая куртка.

– Как же я рад тебя видеть! – Крис на несколько секунд вынырнул из-под своего капюшона. – Хорошо долетели?

Он улыбнулся Патти и протянул руку Джею.

– Познакомься, Крис, это моя подруга Патриция, – Робби кивнула в сторону Бэйтман, которая по-прежнему стояла с таким выражением лица, что хотелось ее стукнуть по башке. Затем взяла под руку Джареда и спросила: – А с мистером Лето вы знакомы, сэр?

Мартин рассмеялся:

– Теперь буду.

В этот момент кто-то из фанатов, толпящихся на входе заорал: «Крис! Крис Мартин! Смотрите, там Крис Мартин! Крис! Крис! Мы любим тебя, Крис!»

Несколько человек забили на очередь и ломанулись прямо к Крису.

– Ребята, нам пора, – улыбнулся мужчина. – Идите за мной.

Какие-то девчонки начали истошно орать, но охрана вовремя преградила им путь.

– Вот черт, – Крис резко развернулся. – Робин, идите с Алексом, он вас проводит в гримерку, я догоню.

Алексом он назвал одного из охранников. Здоровенный амбал. Но вежливый и, судя по акценту, тоже британец.

Сам Крис все же подошел к визжащим девушкам и начал раздавать автографы. Робин ткнула Патти локтем в бок и прошептала:

– Посмотри, как он любит своих поклонников!.. Им повезло!

В ответ Патриция Бэйтман лишь закатила глаза и быстрым шагом направилась к черному входу следом за Алексом и Джеем.

 

– Это Уилл, Джонни и Гай, – Крис представил Робин, Патти и Джареду остальных участников Coldplay. Все они были очень милыми ребятами. Очень милыми британскими парнями.

– О, а я тебя знаю! – Гай поднялся с дивана и подошел ближе к Робин. – Видел твои фотографии в каком-то журнале совсем недавно.

Робби немного смутилась. Присаживаясь на диван, Патти спросила:

– В этой церкви есть бар?

Все, включая Джареда, который до этого момента практически не улыбался, рассмеялись.

– Что будешь пить, Патриция? – Уилл, круглый, короткостриженный ударник Coldplay, подошел к столу, на котором стояли открытые бутылки с вином, минеральная вода, какие-то фрукты.

– А я думала, Крис, ты не пьешь ничего крепче воды, – Патриция бросила на Мартина, который наконец снял свою куртку-маскировку, взгляд полный неприязни.

Мужчина уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но его перебил Гай:

– Он притворяется, – с усмешкой произнес бас-гитарист. – Хотите вина? Робин? Джей?

– Я бы выпила, спасибо, – Уильямс тепло улыбнулась. Крис жестом пригласил ее сесть рядом, и девушка опустилась на диван напротив Патриции и Джея.

– Я бы выпил воды, – наконец, ответил Джаред, приобнимая Патти за плечи.

– Вода. Вино. Патти? – переспросил Гай.

– А есть у вас водка? – губы Бэйтман растянулись в игривой ухмылке. – Это же гримерка рок-группы? Или я по ошибке зашла на концерт к Рианне?

– В гримерке у Ри алкоголя больше, чем у любой рок-группы, – с улыбкой ответил Крис. Было заметно, что он нервничает, стараясь угодить всем.

– И вам, ребята, пора взять с нее пример, – рассмеялась Патти. – Если вы не против, я бы все же спустилась в бар. Вы же начинаете уже совсем скоро?

– Пятнадцать минут, – пробормотал Джонни, недоверчиво поглядывая на девушку.

– Вот и славно! – Патриция поднялась с дивана и отдернула юбку. – Как раз успеем занять свои места. Идем, Роббс, дай парням подготовиться.

Уильямс ободряюще погладила Криса по плечу, точно извиняясь за поведение подруги, и прошептала:

– Увидимся после концерта!..

Мужчина проводил Робби, Джея и Патти до дверей гримерки и пожелал приятно провести время. Бэйтман только усмехнулась в ответ, а Джаред пожал плечами.

– Кажется, я просила тебя не вести себя, как сука?! – схватив Патти под руку, Робин проталкивалась к бару.

– Не выражайся, дочь моя, ибо мы в доме Господа, – ответила подруга, погрозив Робби пальцем. – И вообще, я только ради тебя буду целый час терпеть эти долбанные песни этого долбанного Криса мать его Мартина. Мне бы и в самом страшном ебаном кошмаре такое не приснилось!

– Мы в доме Господа, девочки, не ссорьтесь, – посмеиваясь, Джей приобнял Робби и Патти.

– Мне нужно выпить! – бросила в ответ Патриция и перевела взгляд на сцену, где рабочие подстраивали инструменты. – Да у них и пианино в цветах! Долбанутые хиппи!

– Я думаю, будем пить виски? – рассмеялась Роббс.

Как только разноцветные лучи заиграли в темноте сотнями ярких вспышек и Крис поприветствовал публику, Патриция отправила Джея в бар за новой порцией виски. И в последствии Джаред бегал в бар каждые десять минут.

Народ вокруг натурально сходил с ума. На несколько секунд Робин представила, что если бы Крис или кто из парней прыгнул в толпу, их непременно бы сожрали безумные фанатки.

Сама же Робби почти не знала песен, так как ей нравилась всего парочка. В ее жизни Coldplay были под запретом. Макс постоянно обзывал Криса Мартина гнусавым пидорасом, а Патти даже сейчас едва сдерживалась, чтобы не сбежать.

Вообще, Макс довольно долго пытался привить сестре, как он считал, свой «безупречный музыкальный вкус», но, когда Роббс в очередной раз купила диск Бейонсе, сдался. Только он не знал, что Робин втихаря всегда слушала его пластинки. И гоняла с его татуированными с ног до головы друзьями на фестиваль. Однажды. Если бы он узнал о последнем, то убил бы сначала ее, а потом и своих приятелей оставил бы без шансов на потомство.

Но она просто не могла удержаться. Выложив в свой «инстаграм» видео, на котором Крис как раз исполнял один из главных хитов Coldplay – «Paradise», Робби отметила на видео брата. Ответ последовал через несколько секунд.

«Если с тобой Бэйтман, передай, что я ее больше не знаю», – прокомментировал видео Уильямс старший.

Робин громко рассмеялась, а Патти лишь вопросительно приподняла бровь, вновь прикладываясь к своему стаканчику с бухлом.

– Макс тебе привет передает, – пытаясь перекричать музыку, Робин наклонилась к уху Патриции.

– Он еще будет ржать над тобой, когда узнает, что ты была на концерте Coldplay!.. – пьяно посмеиваясь, Бэйтман ущипнула подругу за руку. – Но, знаешь, после трех порций вискаря даже я могу вынести Криса.

Уильямс в ответ лишь загадочно улыбнулась и перевела взгляд на сцену.

А он был хорош. Они все были хороши. Больше всего Робин нравилось, когда Крис садился за пианино. При этом он выглядел так, будто отправлялся в одиночное путешествие по своим собственным мечтам. Опуская ресницы, мужчина касался пальцами клавиш, заставляя девочек в зале тихонько вздыхать от восторга. Он пел о любви, а Робби думала о том, что никогда не встречала парня вроде Криса. Он не был красавчиком, он вообще не был похож на тех мужчин, которые обычно привлекали Уильямс. Идеальный романтичный герой ее неидеального романа. Сейчас она даже не могла решить, что именно в нем так привлекало. И привлекало ли?.. У Криса были сильные руки, восторженный взгляд и совершенно дурацкая улыбка. Простая и искренняя, как у пятилетнего мальчишки. Но было что-то...

– Скажи мне, что это последняя песня, или я сейчас заплачу, как девочки по левую сторону от нас, – Патти перебросила руку через плечо Робин, практически повиснув на подруге.

– Иди обнимай Джареда. А еще можешь его поцеловать. Кстати, я слышала, на одном из концертов Coldplay кто-то своей девушке предложение сделал. Эта группа соединяет влюбленные сердца, – хихикнула Уильямс.

Патриция лишь с ухмылкой посмотрела на Джея, который стоял рядом, без особого интереса наблюдая за происходящем на сцене. Он до сих пор был немного обижен. Об этом можно было догадаться, судя по тому, что он даже не пытался лезть к ней с объятиями или поцелуями. Сердитый мистер Джокер, мечтающий надрать зад мистеру Бэтмену. Разве такое возможно?..

Патриция залпом допила свой виски и снова подумала о Бене. Снова, потому что за сегодняшний день она уже пять раз мысленно представляла, как, должно быть, прекрасно он выглядит без своего бэт-костюма.

Тряхнула головой, точно пытаясь прогнать прочь развратные мыслишки. Патти закусила губу и наконец услышала то, чего ждала весь вечер – Крис Мартин произносил благодарственные речи для публики и сообщал, что следующая песня станет последней на сегодня.

Она все еще продолжала висеть на Робин, которая смотрела на Криса, точно зачарованная. И как можно повестись на этого слюнтяя? Воистину, вкусы Робин Уильямс очень специфичны.

– Знаешь, если твой ненаглядный Крис не устроит нам забег по местным барам, то придется согласится с Максом на его счет, – пробормотала Патти на ухо девушке.

– Он не «мой ненаглядный Крис», он просто Крис, – прошипела в ответ Робин.

– Тогда расскажи, что мы здесь делаем, если он «просто Крис»?!. – не унималась Патриция.

С улыбкой поглаживая Бэйтман по руке, Робин пропела:

– Call it magic!..

Вместе с Робин песню подхватил весь зал.

 

 

Такси увозило их все дальше в ночной Лондон. Холодный и промозглый. Она не могла согреться, несмотря на весь выпитый до этого виски, только крепче обнимала себя за плечи и все больше раздражалась, вглядываясь в пустынную дорогу впереди. The Cure, Radiohead, My Dying Bride, Portishead – эта страна была создана, чтобы вгонять в депрессию. И вряд ли возможно было найти время и место лучше, чтобы как следует трипонуть по невеселым мыслям.

Когда решался вопрос о продолжении вечера, Патриция надеялась, что они отправятся в один из шумных ночных клубов в центре города, где за оглушительной музыкой не слышно ни себя, ни окружающих, а у барной стойки всегда есть парень, который без лишних слов плеснет в бокал все, что пожелаешь. А Бэйтман желала пить все, что горит. И желание это усугублялось постепенно, шаг за шагом, пока не переросло в какое-то болезненное навязчивое состояние сродни ломке. Непроходящие обиды Джареда, сопливые девочки, завывающие под боком глупую бессмыслицу, о том как «for you I bleed myself dry» (уж лучше бы они исполняли угрозы, чем действовали на нервы своим диким поросячьим визгом), Робин, то и дело дергающая ее за руку, чтобы обратить внимание на то, как чертовски хорош Крис за пианино.

И, конечно же, сам Крис, слишком, до идеального противно хороший. Милый, немного стеснительный и отчаянно пытающийся быть добрым со всеми парень. И чем больше непреодолимого восторга и обожания Патриция видела в глазах подруги, тем больше ей хотелось отправить этого британского говнюка в нокаут. Она не доверяла ни его гребаной улыбке, ни единому слову ни на йоту, тогда как Робин готова была слушать его треп хоть до конца времен. И Патриция переживала, что Уильямс просто не соберет свое огромное доброе сердце, после того как окажется, что Крис гребаный Мартин такой же мудак, как и прочие парни. Очаровательный обходительный мудак – самый неприятный и опасный из них всех.

За это, а еще за то, что уже больше четверти часа они ехали в неизвестном направлении еще дальше от центра Лондона в какой-то бар с переизбытком местного очарования, где им обязательно понравится, Патриции Бэйтман хотелось сделать Крису Мартину очень-очень больно. И она с удовольствием потушила бы сигарету об его чертово торчащее, как у кузнечика, угловатое колено, да только ни у кого в этой чертовой машине не нашлось бы закурить.

Да и вряд ли ее просьба остановиться у первого подвернувшегося бара, чтобы сбегать за пачкой «лаки страйк» вызвала что-то, кроме еще большего раздражения. Патриция Бэйтман обладала многими неприятными особенностями, одной из которых было умение достать ближнего своего, когда и у самой настроение скверное. Во имя всеобщей уравниловки она упрямо считала, что всем вокруг должно быть так же плохо, как и ей самой, даже если это упрямство лишало шанса на отличный вечер в первую очередь ее саму.

Робин справлялась с напряжением в авто, мило болтая о чем-то с Мартином и улыбаясь каждой его шутке. Джаред с не меньшим рвением, чем она сама, всматривался в темноту ночи за бортом, сохраняя молчание, которое могло означать лишь одно: Лето все еще таил смертельную обиду. Он осуждал то ли ее близкие подчеркнуто дружеские отношения с Беном Аффлеком, то ли методы борьбы с несправедливой давящей окружающей действительностью и попытки уйти от серьезного разговора. А может, и все вместе.

Поцеловать Джея. Патти была готова пойти куда дальше совета Робин. Утащить его куда-то подальше от обезумевшей толпы гормонально нестабильных фанаток и как следует оттрахать. Они бы могли провести время с пользой и удовольствием, если бы Лето сделал рожу попроще, чем у оскорбленной королевы-девственницы Елизаветы I.

Джаред Лето в пышных юбках и с выбеленным гримом, как у Дэвида Боуи, лицом. Патриция не сдержалась и глупо хихикнула. Три пары глаз тут же устремились на нее, кто с любопытством, кто все с той же обидой, смешанной с раздражением.

– Мне тут вот просто стало интересно, – начала она, чтобы хоть как-то оправдать свое из ряда вон поведение. – В чем причина того, что современные так называемые альтернативные музыканты обращаются к церкви? Хозиер тошнотворно долго тащит кого-то под венец и стает символом протеста. Вы, ребята, устраиваете концерт у святого Джона. Это какой-то новый протест после ницшеанского отрицания Бога и панковского отрицания власти? В чем тогда альтернатива?

Крис растеряно уставился на девушку, он был явно не готов обсуждать церковную доктрину в разрезе всевозможных философских течений и своего творчества. Джей еще больше нахмурился, вновь восприняв ее слова слишком лично, проведя аналогию с Church of Mars.

– Черт побери, Патти, это же не ебаное интервью для AnOther, можешь не грузить никого своими заумными вопросами?

Губы Бэйтман растянулись в довольной ухмылке, тушить бычок об колено не самый действенный способ заставить Мартина страдать. Иногда достаточно немножко пошатнуть пьедестал рыцаря в сияющих доспехах, и он сам навернется.

– Расслабься, Роббс, мне просто интересно, в чем соль. Может, это вовсе не протест, а обращение к ауре искусства, как у Беньямина. Когда посредством чего-то древнего и прекрасного, того, на что столетиями молились и восхищались, достигается катарсис. Ведь в этом все дело? В том, чтобы все присутствующие, как те рыдающие девчонки возле нас, почувствовали очищающую силу искусства? Катарсис от музыки, подкрепленный духом культового сооружения.

– А может, в церкви просто хорошая акустика?! – Джей прервал ее откровенное самолюбование, пока Робин, держа Криса за руку, шепотом уговаривала мужчину не обращать внимания на Бэйтман.

– У меня в ванной тоже неплохая акустика, – произнесла Патти так тихо, чтобы ее услышал только Лето. – Можно будет как-то в качестве эксперимента проверить по приезде.

Патти уткнулась ему лицом в плечо, целуя в ключицу. Размазывая остатки помады по белой футболке, она прикусила выпирающую косточку. Джаред отреагировал незамедлительно: он сгреб девушку в охапку, заставляя ее что есть силы прижаться к нему. Его хриплый шепот превращался в горячее дыхание на ее шее. Пахло кожей, виски и жутко негармонирующей смесью их духов. Ее плотного и удушающе терпкого и его резко-холодного, свежего, который, точно молния, рассекающая небо, прорывал тяжелый покров туберозы и ириса.

– Мы уже на месте, – в голосе кэбмена звучали радость и облегчение. Но Патриция даже не утрудила себя, чтобы бросить шпильку в адрес несостоявшейся британской обходительности и сдержанности.

Обнимая Джареда, она вышла из машины и отправилась следом за Крисом и Робби в здание с закопченной вывеской и скрипящими деревянными дверями. Мартин решил показать им всю местную аутентику и привел в паб, история которого насчитывает несколько веков, все это время он принадлежал одной семье и нависал над наследниками огромной долговой ямой, как проклятие, до того , как хипстота опять не начала клевать на старые трещащие по швам вещи. Бэйтман подмывало спросить о том, как долго стоит здесь этот сарай, уж не из тех ли самых времен, когда бургомистр в день пивоварения развешивал объявления не сливать в речку содержимое ночных горшков. Но потом вспомнила, что они не в Германии. Да и в объятиях Лето было слишком хорошо, чтобы в очередной раз все портить.

Внутри ремонта не делали именно с тех незапамятных времен, когда в Лондоне запретили безбожно разбавлять джин; приглушенный электрический свет, как и музыкальный автомат для пластиной у барной стойки казались жуткими анахронизмами. Но стоило отдать должное бармену или хозяину заведения: музыкальный вкус у них был отменный.

– Привет, Джимми, далеко же ты забрался, – улыбнулась Патти, услышав припев «Alabama song». – Well, show me the way, – подхватила девушка, и Джей сопроводил ее к стойке, за которой остались сидеть самые рьяные завсегдатаи.

Бэйтман, усаживаясь на табурет, задела какого-то местного лепрекона, который полоскал свою рыжую бороду в пиве, и он, недовольно прищурившись, обернулся к онемевшей от узнавания Патти.

– Девушка Бэтмена? – спросил он изумительно трезвым голосом.

– Гребаный МакЭвой… – прошептала ошеломленная Патриция, прикрывая ладонями рот.

– Патти?! – прохрипел собутыльник Джеймса, поднимая на девушку взгляд блестящих от спиртного голубых глаз.

Пока Майкл Фассбендер, надо заметить, уже изрядно поддатый пытался изображать из себя ангела во плоти, Джеймс разглядывал Патрицию с головы до ног. Вот так ведут себя хорошие женатые парни в английских пабах. После того как МакЭвой закончил на глаз определять размер груди Бэйтман, он переключил внимание на Робби, которая с раздражением поглядывала на Майкла. Обида за его рождественское блядство с Викандер до сих пор оставалась обидой.

– Знаете, я едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не заплакать, – с усмешкой произнес Джеймс. – Столько прекрасных и талантливых людей в одном месте. Я даже не знаю, у кого из вас, парни, брать автограф в первую очередь!..

Джаред напряжено улыбнулся, залезая на табурет рядом с Патрицией. Крис рассмеялся в голос и предложил МакЭвою не сдерживаться. В конце концов, хоть парни и не плачут, бывают же исключения.

Тем временем Робби тоже влезла на табурет, и теперь ее мини стало еще более минимальным. Джеймс покосился на Криса, затем на ноги Уильямс и тихонько прошептал, обращаясь к Майклу:

– Если он трахает эту телку, я, пожалуй, тоже подумаю над тем, чтобы развестись с женой.

– Ее трахает не только он, – процедил сквозь зубы Фассбендер, продолжая, как бы между прочим, улыбаться Патти. – Лучше не лезь туда.

Джеймс прыснул со смеху и обратился ко всем собравшимся:

– Итак, пьем шотландский виски! Не это дерьмо, которое пьют долбанные англичане! Прости, Крис, но вы пьете хуйню, пойло, а не виски! Я угощаю!.. – затем оглянулся в поисках парня за стойкой и выкрикнул: – Эй, бармен!..

Уильямс звонко рассмеялась и в предвкушении потерла ладошки. Через несколько секунд она почувствовала, как на ее плечо опустилась теплая мужская ладонь.

– Ты не устала? – спросил Крис, усаживаясь на соседний табурет. – Нравится здесь?

– Все просто замечательно, – девушка одарила музыканта очаровательной улыбкой. – Кстати, мой брат часто бывает в Лондоне. И он болеет за какой-то английский футбольный клуб, только вот я забыла, за какой...

– У тебя есть брат? – Мартин придвинулся чуть ближе к Робби, чтобы лучше слышать ее голос сквозь громкую музыку, звучащую из автомата.

– Да, у нее есть сердитый старший брат, который ненавидит всех ее парней, – влезла в разговор Бэйтман. – Но это еще не самое плохое для тебя, Крис. Самое страшное, что он ненавидит Coldplay. Его от вашей музыки наизнанку выворачивает.

– Патти, мать твою!.. – Робин хлопнула ладонью по барной стойке. – Может, хватит уже?!.

– Так часто бывает, – сделав вид, что пропустил мимо ушей все, что сказала Патриция, Крис улыбнулся. – Это нормально, что старший брат оберегает свою сестру.

Долбанный мудак просто непробиваем! От злости Патти сжала ладонь Джея, которую тот положил поверх ее руки. Лето, очевидно, решил, что Бэйтман преисполнена страсти, и, притянув девушку к себе, грубо и жадно поцеловал в губы.

– Эй, хватит лизаться!.. – МакЭвой легонько ткнул Патти локтем в бок. – Даже если рядом нет Бэтмена, это совсем не значит, что ты не можешь разбить сердце кому-то другому!..

Насилу отрываясь от губ Джареда, Патриция обернулась. Криво улыбнувшись Майклу, который смотрел на нее со странной смесью горечи и раздражения во взгляде, она наклонилась ближе к Джеймсу и томно прошептала:

– Мы из разных вселенных, – и снова, ощутив на себе тяжелый взгляд Фассбендера, продолжила: – И вообще разбить сердце Магнето можешь только ты, Чарльз...

– Это верно, – заржал МакЭвой. Его воркующий шотландский акцент заставил Патти вновь улыбнуться. – У нас любовь. Особенно по вторникам.

И обернувшись на Майкла, послал ему воздушный поцелуй. Смеялись все. Даже Джаред, наконец, избавился от своего надменного каменного выражения лица.

В этот момент бармен поставил перед ними бутылку виски и несколько бокалов со льдом. Глаза МакЭвоя хищно блеснули. Игра началась.

Очень скоро Патриция трижды пожалела о своем намерении пить все, что горит, а также о решении присоединиться к марафону двух знанных и закаленных (или лучше сказать заспиртованных) алконавтов. Они бы оставили далеко позади Макса и всю его хардрокерскую тусовку, а Крис Мартин, если бы самым хитрым образом не пропускал бы феерические ирландские тосты Фассбендера, уже давно валялся бы в бессознанке под столом со всем составом Coldplay (включая технический и обслуживающий персонал).

Отступать и показывать свою слабость было бы непозволительной роскошью, поэтому они с Робин отчаянно продолжали воевать со все неубывающим алкоголем на барной стойке и так же отчаянно ему проигрывали. Патти вряд ли ввязалась бы в это состязание, если бы за спиной не стоял непоколебимый и трезвый, как стеклышко, Джаред Лето, который не просто знал, куда отвести по поражении ее бездыханное тело, но и в какую постель его положить. Сам Джаред тем временем опять нахмурился и недовольно дышал Патриции в спину, ворча что-то о своем мятежном братце алкоголике. Только вот Бэйтман, в отличие от Джея, никакие намеки и аналогии не брали. Забирал ее только чертов скотч.

– Зажигалку! – потребовал МакЭвой, когда праздник пошел на спад. Все они, даже непьющие, уже успели поклясться друг другу в любви до гробовой доски и безмернейшем уважении, а также пригласить на все семейные праздники, включая дни рождения и свадьбы еще не родившихся детей. Чтобы вернуть пьянке былой размах, нужно было нечто действительно зажигательное.

Майкл поднял указательный палец и, пробормотав нечто на марсианском наречии, что должно было означать «минутку», полез рыться по бездонным карманам пиджака и джинсов, пока Джеймс давал распоряжения бармену.

На стойке появилось несколько бутылок подозрительного содержимого и чистых стаканов по количеству присутствующих, и в скором времени Фассбендер с торжественным видом положил на столешницу еще и свою «зиппо».

– Итак, краткий инструктаж для дам… – откашлявшись, произнес Джеймс.

Робин с сомнением покосилась на Патти, она, как и подруга, не готова была участвовать в пиротехнических экспериментах этих двоих, потому что еще не пропила до конца свой инстинкт самосохранения.

– Ну уж нет, – решительно запротестовала Бэйтман. За спиной девушки разом вздохнули от облегчения Джаред Лето и ее ангел-хранитель, уже порядком надышавшиеся перегара. – Видела я ваши зажигательные коктейли, ребята. И я не хочу иметь с этим делом ничего общего.

Не совсем разборчиво и отчетливо ей в тон начал толкать речь о пожарной безопасности и Крис Мартин. Он же, заботливо положив руку на талию Робин, в разгар перепалки между Майклом и Патрицией начал обрабатывать клиентку покинуть сей дивный еще несколько часов назад паб, единственными посетителями которого остались они шестеро.

– А я всегда считал, что ты горячая женщина, Патриция Бэйтман, – доверительно склонившись к девушке, прошептал Фассбендер, пьяно ухмыляясь и пытаясь стоить ей глазки.

Патриция почувствовала, как рука Джареда неприятно больно сжала ее плечо, что подействовало не менее отрезвляюще, чем богатое спиртами дыхание Майкла.

– Попридержи коней, всадник Апокалипсиса, – аллюзия к последним Людям-Икс получилась не так хороша, как хотелось бы, из-за количества выпитого и заплетающегося языка, – дама не одна и недостаточно пьяна, чтобы адекватно реагировать на твои топорные ирландские подкаты.

– Значит, даме нужно еще выпить, – резонно заметил Джеймс.

– Поехали домой, Пирожок, – проворковала Патти, обернувшись к Джею, – что-то я устала.


	25. Пропащие ребята

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка и картинки: http://bit.ly/2a9jay9

С пятой попытки Робин наконец удалось подняться. В голове долбаные «вертолеты» никак не могли найти место для приземления. Девушка тихонько застонала и вновь плюхнулась на диван.

– Крис?.. – хрипло прошептала Уильямс. – Ты выжил?

Снизу до нее донеслось какое-то непонятное бормотание. Хватаясь за подлокотник дивана, мужчина попытался подняться с пола. Безуспешно. Через несколько секунд Крису все же удалось хотя бы сесть. Мужчина потирал затекшую шею и щурился от яркого света, который проливался в гостиную через неплотно зашторенное окно.

Внезапно Роббс громко рассмеялась. Она смотрела на музыканта, который сейчас больше напоминал выпавшего из гнезда птенца, и просто задыхалась от смеха.

– Черт, лучше бы я умер, – посмеиваясь, произнес Крис. – Как ты себя чувствуешь? Хочешь чего-нибудь?

– Ты так и спал на полу всю ночь?.. – продолжая хихикать, спросила Робин.

Поднявшись на ноги, Крис с брезгливостью посмотрел на несколько открытых бутылок пива, которые стояли на маленьком журнальном столике. Затем он подошел к окну и потянулся. Так, что кости тихонько хрустнули.

– Слушай, зачем мы вчера пили это пиво? – Уильямс обхватила себя руками за плечи и потянула к груди колени.

– Ну, если говорить о том, что помню я, – мужчина улыбнулся, – после того как мы ушли из бара, ты захотела поехать в какой-нибудь клуб...

– Я?!.

– Точно...

– Ох... – Роббс потерла виски.

– В клуб нас не пустили, кстати, – Крис подошел к девушке и опустился рядом с ней на диван. – Ну и потом мы приехали ко мне, выпили пива и, похоже, уснули...

– И все было в рамках приличия? – хитро прищурилась она.

– Если только ты не посчитала мою болтовню откровенной пошлятиной, – усмехнулся Мартин. – Кофе?

Про себя Робби с облегчением вздохнула. Хотя ей было даже немного обидно, что Крис снова вел себя так, будто на ее месте какая-то гребаная уродина. И да, она не помнила совершенно ничего из того, о чем они говорили ночью.

– Спасибо, но мне, пожалуй, лучше вернуться в отель, – Робин зевнула, прикрыв рот ладошкой. – Мечтаю принять ванную и переодеться. Я ужасно выгляжу! Мне кажется, у меня вся одежда пропиталась «настоящим шотландским виски»!

Последние несколько слов Робин произнесла, пытаясь имитировать шотландский акцент Джеймса МакЭвоя. Крис громко рассмеялся.

– Кстати, ты можешь остаться здесь, – предложил музыкант. – В моей квартире есть ванная, кровать, и я попрошу кого-то сейчас же съездить за твоими вещами. Потом можно заказать еды и попытаться придти в себя.

– Отличный план, но... Но я боюсь, что ты не совсем понял меня... – Роббс поднялась с дивана и начала расхаживать по уютной гостиной лондонской квартиры Криса. – Я была не совсем откровенна с тобой, Крис...

– О чем ты говоришь? – он с недоумением посмотрел на девушку.

– Я встречаюсь кое с кем, – тихо произнесла Уильямс, чувствуя, как начинают гореть ее щеки. – У нас с ним не самые идеальные отношения, но я не хочу никого обманывать. Больше не хочу...

По лицу мужчины пробежала едва заметная тень разочарования, но Робби ничего не заметила. Ведь он только понимающе кивнул в ответ и вновь спросил:

– И как все это помешает тебе быть моей гостьей?

– Черт возьми, Крис, а ты точно не гей?!. – вспыхнула Робин.

Мужчина закрыл лицо руками и начал давиться от хохота. Он так смеялся, что из глаз потекли слезы. Робин почувствовала себя полнейшей идиоткой. Она стояла посреди его гостиной похожая на чучело с размазанным макияжем и пыталась не смеяться. Но это было просто невозможно.

Переводя дыхание от смеха, девушка несколько раз прошептала «извини», снова присаживаясь на диван рядом с Крисом.

– В этой квартире две спальни, – ответил музыкант и направился в кухню. – Ванная слева по коридору!

Пока вещи Робин были на пути в обитель Криса, девушке пришлось надеть одну из его футболок. Собрав мокрые волосы в пучок, Робби прошла на кухню, из которой доносился волнующий аромат кофе.

Крис стоял у окна и прикладывался к своей крохотной чашке. Руки его дрожали, как у старого джанки. Он все еще выглядел помятым, несмотря на то что продолжал сохранять оптимизм.

– Я думала, что вы, англичане, все время чай пьете, – усаживаясь за стол, девушка натянула футболку практически до колен.

– Не таким утром, как сегодня, – произнес мужчина и обернулся.

Прежде он видел Робин такую яркую и сексуальную. Ее губы, аккуратно очерченные красной помадой, и пышные ресницы. Платья, подчеркивающие изгибы безупречного тела. А сейчас она сидела перед ним, совсем девчонка. Такая юная, что хотелось попросить ее показать документы. Робби улыбалась и накручивала на палец выбившуюся из пучка прядь волос, с которых на ее плечи стекали мелкие капли воды. И если еще несколько минут назад он не был совершенно уверен в том, что влюблен в эту девушку, сейчас все сомнения растворились в ярком блеске ее зеленых глаз.

– Я и тебе сделаю кофе, – пробормотал Крис, подходя ближе. – Хочешь?..

– Угу, – Робин улыбнулась и поднялась со стула. – Я пью со сливками...

Отставив свою чашку на стол, Крис осторожно притянул Робби к себе и обхватил ее лицо руками. Она замерла от неожиданности и внезапно нахлынувшего волнения. Его губы были на вкус, как кофе. И девушка чувствовала, как он дрожит, целуя ее. Нежность его прикосновений могла бы стать для нее всем в этом мире. Она пробовала его на вкус. И этот кофейный поцелуй был слишком хорош, чтобы останавливаться. Пристав на носочки, Робби обвила шею Криса руками, теснее прижимаясь к его телу.

– Ох, черт возьми, прости меня... – первым отрываясь от ее губ, прошептал музыкант. Он громко дышал, продолжая держать Робин в объятиях. – Я не должен был делать этого...

Выскользнув из его крепких рук, Робби смущенно улыбнулась.

– Все в порядке, – она опустила ресницы. – Зато теперь я знаю, что ты варишь приличный кофе.

В этот момент раздался звонок в дверь.

– Кажется, твои вещи, – улыбнулся Крис. – Я сейчас вернусь.

Когда он вышел из кухни, Уильямс едва слышно прошептала:

– Не гей...

Ее сердце колотилось, как бешеное.

 

 

Если на твоем рабочем столе в редакции в понедельник утром лежит конверт, перевязанный розовой ленточкой, вызывай саперов – ничего хорошего из того, что ты его откроешь, не выгорит. Если же недели напролет тебя поносили и обвиняли в расставании самой крепкой и семейной пары Голливуда, то «ничего хорошего» резко приобретает еще более негативную окраску, превращаясь в лаконичное «пиздец».

За последние несколько суток по возвращении из Англии Патриции Бэйтман надоело воевать со всевозможными пиздецами, поэтому она вызвала Минни Манро, чтобы поинтересоваться, какого хера это анонимное послание прямиком из Аль-Каиды делает у нее на столе.

– Это мисс Мин просила оставить, чтобы вы первым делом рассмотрели…

Патти ожидала увидеть на столе все, что угодно, от приглашения в Белый Дом до чека на кругленькую сумму от очередного издания за разглашение подробностей их с Аффлеком личной жизни и скандальные фотографии, коими, по мнению ее коллег, забит весь ее облачный сервис. Представляя эти самые фотографии, девушка и сама думала, что не прочь заиметь парочку, которые скрасили бы ее тяжкие и полные рутины будни. Пожалуй, пялясь на голую бэт-грудь, можно и позабыть о ненависти общественности хоть ненадолго.

– …новый контракт, который The Hollywood Reporter готовы предложить по истечении предыдущего. Мисс Мин…

Тщательно скрыв удивление от такого поворота событий: Дженси ведь еще пару месяцев назад четко дала ей понять, что не желает видеть ее ни дня дольше, прописанного в трудовом договоре – Патти позволила себе и дальше провалиться в отвлеченные мысли, пока ассистентка не закончит противно зудеть над ухом и не оставит ее с этим поистине взрывоопасным конвертом наедине.

Бен и сам предложил воспользоваться одним из таких предложений, о котором он узнал от своих публицистов раньше, чем Патриция успела проверить свою почту. Да и не в состоянии она была тем чертовым солнечным лондонским (!) утром совершать такие сложные действия. Ее организм был настроен только на собственное сохранение в исключительно биологическом смысле. Если бы она способна была соображать чуть лучше примитивного одноклеточного, то Джаред Лето изображал бы сейчас не смертельно оскорбленного, а очень даже счастливо оттраханного своей загадочной девушкой, с которой он целовался в аэропорту несколько дней назад.

Сколько же дерьма свалилось на нее за эти несколько дней. Складывалось такое впечатление, что мисс Бэйтман выиграла джекпот в крупной лотерее, вроде национальной, выигрыш в которой, правда, измеряется не сотнями миллионов долларов. И винить в этом всем можно было только одного человека – Криса Мартина. Криса Мартина и его гребаные Coldplay сопли, от которых отчаянно хотелось напиться, с чем она прекрасно справилась. Да пребудет с нами шотландский виски и пророк его МакЭвой! Патриция прыснула со смеху, но тут же оправила себя.

Минни лишь на миг прервалась, недоверчиво глянув на свою начальницу, и вновь продолжила вещать о бедах насущных:

– …пригласительный на Met Gala в Нью-Йорк….

Только вот поутру было совсем не так весело, как накануне. Патриция еле поднялась с кровати и доползла до кухни, где устроилась поглотить весь запас воды из мини-бара. Ее совершенно не интересовало, куда подевался сосед, как ему спалось в обнимку с голой и ни на что не годной девушкой (разгоряченная от виски Бэйтман быстро поняла, что снимать с себя все, ложась в постель, было очень глупо), и насколько по шкале от одного до Халка он зол.

Устроившись в кресле в обнимку с бутылкой Perrier, Патти являла собой картину до нелепого умильную и постановочно нереальную. В накинутой поверх нижнего белья кожаной куртке она скорее походила на картинку из какой-то панковой фотосессии для глянца, а если в кадр добавить столько ретуши, сколько бывает на моделях, то и потекший мейкап выглядел бы исключительно гранджево и гламурно. Джей, зашедший в номер, готов был простить поморщившейся от его цветущего вида девушке все. И они провели бы прекрасный день в Лондоне, наплевав на ужин и город вокруг, если бы не телефонный звонок.

– Опять Бен? – поинтересовался Лето, и стальные острые нотки в его голосе должны были насторожить и предостеречь девушку, но, увы и ах, соображала она все еще туго, а потому не услышала неприкрытой угрозы и сарказма в следующих словах мужчины: – Все утро тебе названивал, переживает, наверное, как там его благоверная.

– Еще бы, после Coldplay многие не выживают, знаешь ли, – улыбнувшись, прошептала Патти неизвестно то ли Джареду, то ли мужчине по ту сторону Атлантики.

И с того самого момента, как Бен начал рассказывать ей о компрометирующих фотографиях и возможности подлатать их продажей дыры в бюджете, шансы Патриции на лондонскую романтику начали таять с такой скоростью, как снег в Калифорнии.

– Но ведь у нас нет никаких фотографий, – Бэйтман упрямо тормозила, – к тому же я не могу поступить так с тобой. Разве я давала повод о себе так думать? И мне не нужен бэт-костюм… но если для тебя он так важен, мы, наверное, можем сделать несколько постановочных кадров… – неуверенно согласилась девушка.

Бен, поняв, что Патриция сейчас не в состоянии воспринимать шутки, решил отложить разговор до лучших времен и пожелал ей скорейшего восстановления от выпитого, а Джаред окончательно потерял самоконтроль и едва обменялся с девушкой парой слов до самого отлета. На борту самолета он пытался разыграть перед Уильямс хорошее настроение, но, увидев, что та слишком сосредоточена на чем-то своем, бросил эту затею.

– …и фотосессия в том платье с премьеры «Бэтмена против Супермена»… – все еще вещала Минни, до чертиков раздражая Патрицию не только своим голосом, но и предложениями, которые шли в комплекте с контрактом.

Бэйтман уже пообещала фотосет Vanity Fair, в котором она и несколько моделей на ее выбор продемонстрируют коллекцию Скайлер Иендо, и засветиться в журнале, посвященном моде, ей было намного важнее, чем сохранить мир и любовь с уже почти бывшим редактором на ее же условиях. Но пока знать об этом мисс Мин необязательно, как и глупышке Манро, которая растреплет по всей редакции, потому Патти вновь отвлеклась на очередную подборку новостей со своим участием, молясь, чтобы размытые фото блондинки в Международном аэропорту Лос-Анджелеса так и оставались для прессы загадкой.

 

 

И как только Робин умудрялась терпеть все эти многочисленные фотосессии, подиумы и пресс-ивенты, Патриция представляла с трудом. Раньше она весьма равнодушно относилась ко всей этой канители, считая, что та под стать ее импульсивной и довольно легкомысленной подруге. Только последние месяцы сумели убедить Бэйтман в обратном, когда ей самой приходилось торговать лицом на всяком и каждом медийном событии в Голливуде. А их было чертовски много. Работая за кадром, создавая видение этих событий для читателей, все воспринимается совершенно иначе.

Патти не была нетерпеливой, она всегда любила строить планы со множеством пунктов и не ленилась составлять листы инструкций для подопечных, но только в кресле визажиста и руках стилистов, которые от вечера к вечеру облачали девушку в платья ее дизайнеров, Бэйтман наконец познала конец своему терпению. Порой ей казалось, что она не успевала выходить из одной заполненной профессиональными имиджмейкерами комнаты, как сквозь шквал фотовспышек и однотипных вопросов попадала в другую.

«Кто вам сшил это платье?» и «Правда, что вы спите с Беном Аффлеком?» – оба вопроса то и дело соревновались за первенство, и Патти, ревностно следившая за тем, чтобы рекламная кампания ее проекта не канула в пучину типично голливудского скандала, каждый раз про себя ставила галочки напротив каждого, чертовски злясь, когда перевес оставался на стороне гребаного постельного вопроса. И злость эта потом вымещалась на бедных стилистах, которые все чаще боялись работать с «этой психованной сукой из “Голливудского репортера”».

От полнейшего озверения ее обычно спасал заветный «плюс один» в пригласительном, которого так хорошо играл бы Джаред Лето, позволь он себе за пеленой надуманной ревности разглядеть то, что пыталась все это время сказать ему Патриция Бэйтман. Но Лето был занят зверской обидой, промоушеном фильма и всевозможным избеганием темы о новом альбоме.

И обычно этим «плюс один» была Робин Уильямс, безотказно соглашающаяся затусить на очередной вечеринке, только бы она была не такой скучной, как в Нью-Йорке на премьере «Бэтмена против Супермена». Но держа в руках пригласительные на новую «Игру престолов», Патриция вот уже который раз перебирала список своих коллег, стилистов и сотрудников, с которыми можно было бы пережить несколько часов причастности к очередному массово-культурному феномену. И ни один чертов гей в этом списке не был доступен, чтобы сопроводить ее на событие и проконтролировать, чтобы Бэйтман не совершила убийство неубиваемого Якена.

Задумчиво крутя в руках телефон, Патти все-таки набрала подругу. Она оставалась последним шансом, спасительным кругом. Иначе Бэйтман могла бы совершить огромную ошибку, позвонив Бену, который, к слову, как фанат саги с удовольствием сводил бы ее на премьеру. И тогда о Джареде Лето можно было бы забыть не только на время проведения Коачеллы. Душа поэта не выдержала бы очередной порции совместных фотографий.

– Роббс, – проворковала Патти, – ты же знаешь, что ты мой спасательный круг?

– Если ты о Джареде, то просто позвони ему. Он готов.

– Судя по твоему дружелюбному тону, ты еще не в курсе последних новостей.

– У вас с Беном появился внебрачный ребенок? – рассмеялась Робин.

– Нет, – Патриция не сразу опровергла нелепый слух, а голос ее при этом звучал глухо и отстраненно, будто она действительно была огорошена такой новостью. – Твой любимый Лето вострит лыжи на Коачеллу и даже….

– Вот говнюк! – возмутилась Уильямс. – Мог бы позвать с собой хотя бы из вежливости. Так зачем я тебе нужна? Покрасить его тачку в какой-то дикий цвет или закидать дом туалетной бумагой?

Если бы девушка не звучала решительно, как целый бойскаутский отряд, можно было подумать, что она шутит. Но Патти слишком хорошо знала подругу, чтобы предположить самое худшее: после нескольких стопок текилы она способна воплотить все эти угрозы в жизнь, по дороге придумав еще несколько проказ.

– Нет, воинственная моя Чудо-Женщина, не надо диверсий, я хотела, чтобы ты сходила со мной на премьеру «Игры престолов».

– Напомни мне, пожалуйста, персонажа Влашихи ведь не убили в прошлом сезоне?

– Ты и без меня знаешь, что он жив…

– Тогда нет.

– Роббс, пожалуйста, давай сходим. Разоденемся в пух и прах, напьемся и набьем ему рожу, ты посмотришь, как он растолстел, постарел и после расставания с тобой стал совершенно не привлекательным. Ну же, Уильямс?! С каких это пор бывший козел посмел стать между тобой и бокалом Moet?

– Не знаю, Патти, мне все равно кажется, что это не лучшая идея…

– Робин Уильямс?!.

 

 

Вспышки фотокамер ослепляли совсем даже не буквально. Робин долго думала, что именно надеть на эту чертову премьеру, чтобы заставить Тома трижды пожалеть о своем решении расстаться с ней так по-мудацки. И теперь, когда она стояла на ковровой дорожке в потрясающем молочно-розовом платье от Alexandre Vauthier, лиф которого в лучшем свете выставлял ее грудь, фотографы просто сходили с ума.

«Робин! Потрясающие! Очень красиво! Робин, сюда! Робин, ты красавица!» – она слышала их вопли и наслаждалась своей маленькой победой.

Разрез на платье Уильямс давал всем желающим возможность вдоволь налюбоваться ее идеальными ногами. Ноги мечты. Кажется, кто-то уже писал об ее ногах такое.

Сдержанно улыбаясь, девушка позировала фотографам. Патти, которая все это время стояла рядом и хищно прищуривалась, параллельно изучая собравшихся вокруг знаменитостей и просто нужных людей, наклонилась к подруге и прошептала:

– Робин Уильямс, в этот раз ты превзошла саму себя!..

В ответ Робби лишь самодовольно хмыкнула и в этот момент ощутила на себе чей-то тяжелый взгляд.

Он смотрел на нее. Кажется, смотрел уже довольно долго, ведь журналистка, которая глупо тыкала в лицо Тома своим микрофоном, уже потеряла всякую надежду вернуть его к сути беседы.

Впервые их взгляды встретились, и Робин почувствовала, как сердце ее сжалось. Томас смотрел на нее так, как никогда до этого не смотрел. Точно она никогда и не знала этого мужчину. Его лицо было совершенно чужим, а глаза пустыми и холодным. Но он продолжал смотреть, а она просто не могла первой отвести взгляд.

И все же каким он был! Нескольких мгновений оказалось достаточно, чтобы вновь почувствовать всю горечь и тоску, которая, казалось бы, уже начала уступать место безразличию.

– Может, хватит играть в гляделки, – шикнула Патти, взяв подругу под руку. – Он в шоке, могу тебе и так сказать. Мне кажется, если бы он мог тебя мысленно поиметь, то...

– Пожалуйста, давай уйдем, – в этот момент Бэйтман почувствовала, как Робби вцепилась в ее руку. – Он... Он...

– Он просто мудак!.. – улыбнувшись в камеру, произнесла Патриция. – А ты прекрасна! Не позволяй никому испортить тебе вечер сегодня!..

Девушка хотела добавить еще что-то успокоительно-ободряющее, но Робби резко выдернула руку и, как ебаный ураган, который сносит все на своем пути, метнулась к каким-то мужчинам, которые беседовали с журналисткой в синем платье.

Один из этих мужчин стоял спиной к Патти, но она не могла не узнать того, с кем за прошедшую неделю ее уже не раз поженили, развели и снова поженили. Широкую спину Бена Аффлека в черном костюме было невозможно спутать ни с чьей спиной на этой ковровой дорожке. Эти размеры внушали уважение. И если бы только...

Робин направляясь прямиком к Бену. Сердце Патриции застряло где-то в горле.

– Извините, – Робби улыбнулась, и Бен улыбнулся в ответ. – Мы с вами познакомились на премьере фильма, в котором вы убили Супермена.

Двое мужчин, стоящих рядом с Аффлеком, рассмеялись.

– Да, кажется, я припоминаю... – новый Бэтмен оглядел девушку с головы до ног. – Подруга Патриции?

– Точно, – Уильямс приблизилась к Бену и, взяв его под руку, прошептала: – Вы могли бы меня обнять?..

Рука Аффлека легла на талию Робин. Фотографы снова принялись работать.

– А можете меня обнять как будто я вам нравлюсь? – вновь томно прошептала Робин.

Бен сглотнул и, притягивая девушку к себе, едва слышно произнес:

– Это какая-то шутка?..

– Боже мой, вы такой твердый!.. – хихикнула Робби, поднимая на актера глаза.

Кажется, в этот момент Бен действительно смутился. Фотографы продолжали щелкать их со всех возможных ракурсов.

Почувствовав, как Аффлек напрягся, Робин приподнялась на носочки и с улыбкой проговорила:

– «Твердый» это я про ваши руки, мистер Бен, – она подмигнула мужчине. – Вы в отличной форме.

В эту минуту мимо них прошел Том, одарив парочку ледяным взглядом. Как только он скрылся внутри кинотеатра, Уильямс отстранилась от Бена и направилась навстречу Патти, которая стояла в нескольких метрах, практически раскрыв рот.

– Ну прости, я должна была показать этому придурку, кто тут круче всех, – тепло рассмеялась Робин, подходя к подруге. – Этот парень твой!..

И она легонько подтолкнула Патти к Бену, который стоял и смотрел на Бэйтман с дурацкой улыбкой альфа-самца. В кино этот прием всегда работал идеально.

– Увидимся внутри! – шепнула Уильямс и поспешила в кинотеатр.

– Сучка!.. – процедила Патриция сквозь зубы, не переставая улыбаться.

Бен направлялся к ней.

– Привет, – выдавила Патти сквозь натянутую улыбку.

Шквал вспышек не прекращался, будто все чертовы фотоаппараты заклинило. Они фиксировали каждый их шаг, журналисты поочередно выкрикивали имена Бена и Патриции, чтобы те обернулись и позировали для очередного глянца в качестве счастливой пары, все вокруг превратилось в один сплошной хаос света и звука.

Уже завтра, выбранные из сотен возможных, их фотографии будут украшать полосы онлайн изданий и газет вкупе с разной степени едкости комментариями. Все это походило на варварскую средневековую охоту, когда сотни гончих сгоняли добычу на лес ружий, готовых палить , пока не закончится порох. Патриции Бэйтман не нравилась роль загнанного олененка Бэмби, не нравилось то, что она не может послать это стадо стервятников к известной матери без последствий, или просто отступить, ведь Уильямс уже скрылась из виду. Скрылась и бросила ее беспомощно переваривать глупую неуместную шутку «Этот парень твой!». Ведь очевидно же, что ее парень сейчас переваривает обиды в предположительно творческом ключе и, вполне возможно, на следующей пластинке появится композиция о том, какая она бессердечная сука.

– Пожалуй, мне не стоило удивляться, встретив тебя здесь. «Игра престолов» заразила всех, – идиотская нервная привычка говорить всякую чушь, Патти тщетно пыталась справиться с волнением, вызванным навязчивым ощущением, что вот-вот все выйдет из-под контроля. – Или где-то здесь ходит новый таинственный член Лиги Справедливости?

Все происходило слишком медленно, обрывочно и заторможено, будто фотокамеры воссоздали эффект стробоскопа. Тот самый, который в фильмах означал, что герой под кайфом и в смятении, в реальности же Патриция ощущала лишь какую-то болезненную необходимость улыбаться на камеру, что бы ни случилось.

Бен обнял ее, широкие ладони, казалось, закрыли всю ее незащищенную голую спину, а большие руки спрятали от взорвавшегося безумия. Девушка удовлетворенно прикрыла глаза, позволив себе отдаться ощущениям. Она продолжала по-голливудски счастливо улыбаться, когда мужчина поцеловал ее в щеку, и совершенно равнодушно встретила очередной шквал вопросов и просьб со стороны прессы.

– И что это было?

Патриция поняла, что упустила контекст вопроса, и сохраняла неловкое молчание вместе с такими же неловкими попытками сохранять невозмутимый вид в надежде, что Аффлек уточнит вопрос.

– Твоя подруга только что просила обнять ее так, будто она мне нравится, и выдала довольно двусмысленный комплимент. По крайней мере, я надеюсь, что это был комплимент, – уточнил он. – А потом объяснила, что не имела в виду ничего такого.

– Это была проверка на прочность, – рассмеялась Патти.

– Вот теперь я, кажется, начинаю понимать, почему вы дружите, – улыбнулся он в ответ, взяв девушку под локоть. – Пойдем внутрь, мы и так уже дали им тему номера.

– И не одну, – согласилась Бэйтман. – Если ты все еще думаешь над покупкой костюма Бэтмена, то мы только что набили цену совместных фото нашей пары до небывалых высот. Как там нас называют? Эта сука, которая разрушила брак, и бедный парень Ник Данн?

– Вроде бы, название было покороче, – Бен почесал подбородок, сделав вид, что задумался. – Бениция, если я не ошибаюсь.

– Звучит неплохо, – пришлось признать Патти. – Лучше, чем мой первоначальный вариант, но смысл-то от этого не меняется.

Она не хотела признаваться в этом даже себе, но последние публикации ее очень задели. Раньше нелепые и глупые сплетни с вечеринок и ее фотографии в обнимку с какой-то знаменитостью на один день только забавляли девушку. Все это воспринималось как необходимое зло. Да и зло ли, если оно было не способно задеть ни одной эмоции, кроме презрения? А теперь что-то в ней незаметно и бесповоротно начало меняться. Патриции хотелось быть лучше, выглядеть лучше, чем ее представляли медиа. У нее было, для кого стараться быть хорошей, стать примером, которого заслуживает каждый…

– Кстати, о костюмах, – Бен попытался отвлечь ее, вывести из задумчивости, – тебе идет изумрудный. Хотя я думал, что твой любимый дом Таргариены, а не Тиреллы. «Пламя и кровь» звучит лучше «Вырастая – крепнем».

– Самый лучший парень во всей саге – Р’Глор, еще ни разу не разочаровал в ожиданиях, – Патти слегка улыбнулась. – А платье – это скорее зеленые сны с зелеными человечками, – поведала она легенду для прессы. Таргариены с драконами были действительно куда круче, но уж слишком ожидаемо.

– Дети леса?

– Они самые. Раз меня уже одели раз в костюм эльфа, приходится быть постоянной.

– Я бы с удовольствием послушал эту историю.

– Ничего интересного, никаких хоббитов, злых властителей и колец всевластия. Кажется, к ним в комплекте идет большая ответственность, а это не мой конек, – шутя, Патриция уходила от ответа, который должен был бы опять напомнить ей о Джареде Лето.

 

 

Она пришла. Эта лживая стерва набралась наглости и теперь непринужденно болтала с какими-то девушками возле бара. На вечеринке. На вечеринке в честь ЕГО премьеры!

Том остановил проходящего мира официанта и взял с его подноса два бокала с шампанским.

А Робин изменилась. Она выглядела теперь такой самоуверенной и явно любовалась собой больше обычного.

Стараясь оставаться незамеченным, Влашиха наблюдал за своей бывшей девушкой весь вечер. И чем больше он пил, тем сильнее становилось желание подойти к ней и заговорить. Конечно, он рисковал снова дать прессе очередной повод для сплетен, которые и так до сих пор не утихали до конца, но... Робин, как и прежде, была слишком хороша, чтобы устоять. Это ощущение можно было сравнить с наркотической зависимостью: когда ее не было рядом, Том оставался чист, но стоило ей только появиться, он был готов сорваться.

Ослабив галстук, актер влил в себя очередной бокал игристого напитка и взял еще один. Второй бокал он приготовил для Уильямс.

Подходя еще ближе, Том немного замешкался. Господи, как она была прекрасна! Каждое движения, тень насмешливой улыбки, тонкие нежные плечи... Если бы он просто мог забыть обо всем этом.

Наконец, мужчина подобрался так близко, что мог услышать аромат ее духов. Девушки, которые о чем-то трепались с Робби, заметив Тома, замолчали и поспешили куда-то срочно уйти.

Уильямс оглянулась, и улыбка в считанные секунды исчезла с ее лица.

– Шампанского?.. – ухмыляясь, Том протянул Робби бокал.

Приняв напиток, Робин поставила шампанское на край барной стойки и произнесла:

– Поздравляю с премьерой, Том...

Глаза его вспыхнули и, наклоняясь к девушке, Влашиха со злостью прошептал:

– Поздравляю с премьерой, Том?!. Это все, что ты можешь сказать?!.

Она испуганно отстранилась, но Томас вновь сократил расстояние между ними до нескольких призрачных сантиметров.

– Что ты здесь забыла?! – в ярости шептал он. – Тебе мало было всего, что болтают в прессе, да?! Мне кажется, для тебя это был отличный пиар. О да, просто превосходный!

– Боже, Том, о чем ты говоришь?.. – глаза Робби наполнились слезами. – О чем ты говоришь?.. Неужели ты...

– Ты отвратительная продажная девка!.. – его горячее дыхание обожгло шею. – Все твои слова – ложь!.. Ты ничего не чувствуешь, ничего...

Глаза девушки начали жалить слезы. Сорвавшись с места, она бросилась к выходу из клуба. Том направился следом. Схватив Уильямс за руку, он выволок ее на улицу и силой потащил к черному выходу.

– Том, отпусти меня!.. – всхлипывая, Робби дернулась, но Влашиха со злостью толкнул ее, прижав спиной к холодной кирпичной стене здания.

Вокруг не было ни души. Только холодный желтый свет фонаря разбавлял темноту.

– Зачем ты пришла?!. – притянув девушку к себе за подбородок, мужчина с яростью смотрел в ее влажные от слез глаза. – Зачем, Робин?!.

– Я хотела...

– Ты долбаная лживая сука!.. – выдохнув это ей прямо в губы, Том ударил кулаком по стене всего в нескольких сантиметрах от ее лица.

На несколько мгновений они оба замерли и просто смотрели друг другу в глаза. Еще несколько секунд назад он был готов причинить ей боль. Сделать ей так же больно, как больно было ему все это время... Теперь же Влашиха смотрел на нее, такую испуганную, дрожащую от слез девочку, и наполнялся ненавистью только к самому себе.

Отстранившись, Том повернулся к Уильямс спиной и сухо произнес:

– Уходи отсюда, Робин.

– Том, пожалуйста!.. – она подошла ближе и осторожно коснулась его плеча тонкими пальчиками. – Прости меня...

Дернувшись, мужчина стряхнул с себя ее руку и, не проронив ни слова, отправился прочь.

 

 

У центрального входа под навесом собралось народу немногим меньше, чем отдыхало в клубе. Все они пялились в экраны своих смартфонов, пытаясь вызвать такси, и стояли небольшими группками, щурясь от беспощадно яркой вывески с названием и афишей. Все, кто привык уходить с вечеринки до того, как она пойдет на спад, и кто не привык пить так быстро, как сменялись официанты с подносами алкоголя, покидали вечеринку после премьеры.

Патти вышла следом за Беном, который открыл перед ней дверь в лучших традициях своего киношного дворецкого Альфреда, и все эти люди, апатичные, заинтересованные лишь своими гаджетами и обеспокоенные только своим медийным имиджем, тут же обернулись в их сторону. Под их взглядами девушка неприятно поежилась, ее никогда не волновало чужое мнение, тем более всех этих лицемеров, которые спят друг с другом без разбора и заводят отношения исключительно выгодные для публичного имиджа, но постоянное молчаливое осуждение напрягало, особенно тогда, когда хотелось просто расслабиться и оставить несокрушимую Бэйтман дома на перезарядке. Она поборола инстинктивное желание спрятаться обратно в спасительной темноте клуба, потому что Патриция Бэйтман не прячется от проблем и недоброжелателей, и даже улыбнулась каким-то светским тусовщикам с моделями, которые стояли у самого входа, ближе всего к ним с Беном.

– Если Уильямс нет и здесь, тогда она явно получила от этой вечеринки больше удовольствия, чем я. А завтра получит по своей заднице за то, что не соизволила мне даже позвонить, – проворчала Патти, поддерживая образ невозмутимой и непрошибаемой стервы.

Бен обнял девушку за плечо.

– Давай я вызову такси, а ты еще раз попробуешь ее набрать.

За ним можно было скрыться не только от жалких сплетников и завистников, но и от всего мира. Да и становилось совершенно все равно, будто его спокойствие заразительно быстро перетекало в нее. И все, что казалось таким сложным, на самом деле было намного проще. Патти благодарно улыбнулась и потянулась за телефоном, едва не выронив из рук клатч. Всего на мгновение отвлекшись на Бена, она не заметила, как прямо на нее несся разъяренный, как сам дьявол, Том, только быстрая реакция Аффлека, который потянул девушку на себя, спасла ее от столкновения. А Влашиха, даже не обратив на них внимания, исчез в клубе, ворча себе под нос нелицеприятные немецкие ругательства.

– Он тебя не задел?

– Все в порядке, – ответила она отсутствующим голосом, тревога вмиг вернулась, как и неприятное сосущее под ложечкой ощущение беды.

Патти тряхнула головой, пытаясь отогнать глупые суеверные мысли, она посмотрела в сторону, откуда бежал Том, и увидела на углу в слабом свете фонаря одинокую фигуру в длинном платье. Ей не надо было видеть ее лица, чтобы узнать подругу.

– Робин… – выдохнула она.

Все сложилось в одну картину. И злой Том, проклинающий какую-то мерзкую суку, и чертово предчувствие, и склонившая голову девушка на углу у черного хода. Какой же надо было быть зацикленной на себе сукой, чтобы просить Уильямс пойти с ней? Что бы ни произошло между ней и Влашихой, произошло по ее вине, вся ее боль должна быть ее болью.

– Я сама, – Патриция остановила Бена, который решительно последовал за ней. Меньше всего Робби бы сейчас хотелось, чтобы ее потекшую тушь и покрасневшие от слез глаза видел кто-то еще. – Вызови нам машину. И… если увидишь этого мудака еще раз…

– Мы с ним обязательно обсудим его недостойное поведение.

– Спасибо, – одними губами прошептала Патти и побежала к подруге.

Робин тем временем ходила туда сюда, измеряя шагами пределы пятна света, расплывшегося под фонарем на асфальте. Она пыталась успокоиться, взять себя в руки, вызвать такси и сбежать отсюда, чтобы дома дать волю слезам и истерике, а утром позвонить Патти и попросить прощения за то, что продинамила ее с концертом. Бэйтман весь вечер не отходила от Аффлека, или, что более вероятно, он весь вечер не отпускал ее от себя, и Уильямс в который раз убедилась в том, как же чертовски хорошо они выглядят вместе. Ее подруга будто возвращалась в те далекие времена, еще до учебы во Фриско, до этой гребаной работы в THR, которая сделала из нее рафинированную суку, Робин нравилось видеть Патти такой, и она была уверена, что Патриции самой нравилось быть той девчонкой, даже если она себе никогда в этом не признается. И меньше всего Робин хотелось разрушать эту магию, как только что Том сделал с ней.

– Робби, – Патти позвала подругу, но та не слышала ее. – Роббс, – повторила девушка, обнимая ее за плечи. – Скажи, что этот ублюдок сделал. Одного твоего слова хватит, и я выцарапаю ему глаза, а Бэтмен переломает хребет. И не будет в Браавосе больше человека.

Уильямс слабо улыбнулась.

– Все в порядке, Патти, честно. Я в порядке.

Вразрез со словами голос звучал ее совсем не так, как у человека, у которого все в порядке. Как ни старалась Робин, но подступающие к горлу слезы выдавали ее.

– Пойдем внутрь, приведем тебя в порядок, а тогда решим, какой меры наказания заслуживает этот немецкий говнюк. Подумать только, я ему еще и фотосет в журнале устроила.

Робин хмыкнула, если бы на душе не было так тошно, то рассмеялась бы. Патти так забавно ворчала и разводила вокруг деятельность, когда ей сложно было справиться с чужими слезами. Она редко позволяла себе раскисать, а уж чужие горести и необходимость кого-то утешить совершенно выбивали у нее почву из-под ног.

– Выметайтесь! – рявкнула Бэйтман на сидевших в гримерке. – Живо съебали отсюда, курицы, иначе, обещаю, это ваша последняя работа на вечеринке подобного уровня. Следующим же утром отправитесь обслуживать столики в “Хутерс”!

Перепуганные танцовщицы тут же засеменили прочь, даже не поднимая головы. Патриция Бэйтман всегда обладала почти сверхъестественным даром убеждения и всегда могла найти подход к каждому, разве что раньше она не никого не оскорбляла, доводя до испуга. Девушка втащила Робин внутрь и усадила в одно из кресел.

– Сейчас мы все это исправим и выйдем через главный вход, как победительницы, – приговаривала она, приводя макияж Уильямс в порядок. – А потом поедем ко мне и ужремся с горя. Бен уже вызвал такси, так что прохлаждаться у входа мы будем недолго.

– Но ты ведь хотела на какой-то концерт группы со страшным названием? Я не могу лишить тебя удовольствия послушать очередную депрессивную жуть, а Бен отлично составит тебе вместо меня компанию.

– А как же?..

Они все еще препирались о планах на ночь, когда садились в авто. Бен терпеливо выслушивал все их доводы рассудка и тщательно делал вид, что не замечает прозрачных намеков Робби, а водитель нетерпеливо постукивал пальцами по рулю в ожидании, когда же кто-то из его клиентов назовет адрес.

– Бен, пообещай мне, что сводишь ее на этот чертов концерт, – Уильямс прибегла к крайним мерам. – Я слишком устала для всего этого депрессивного дерьма, и мне надо хорошенько выспаться.

Такси тронулось, когда Робин назвала адрес клуба.

– А меня, значит, спросить забыли? – возмутилась Патти. – Роббс, может, хватит…

– И я о том же, – согласилась Уильямс. – Хватит ломаться, как неродная, когда я тебе нашла такого отличного кавалера на вечер.

Патриция закатила глаза и молча отвернулась к окну. Ответить ей было решительно нечего. Она еще раз попробовала переубедить подругу, когда такси остановилось у клуба, но та была на удивление непреклонна и велела водителю везти ее в Санта-Монику, едва Патти успела вытащить свой длинный подол платья из авто.

– Прости, есть у Роббс одна нехорошая привычка налаживать мою личную жизнь. Видимо, она решила, что у нас с Джаредом все совсем плохо, раз переключилась на тебя, – Патриция смущенно улыбнулась.

– Брось, она просто переживает за тебя, как и ты за нее. И что за группу со страшным названием мы идем слушать?

– Massive Attack, ту, в клипе которой плясала твоя киношная жена-убийца.

– А вот это прозвучало действительно жутко, – усмехнулся Бен.

– Я однажды уже слушала их вживую, – продолжила Патти, не обратив внимания на замечание Аффлека, она была увлечена любимой темой, музыкой, и приятными воспоминаниями. – Это был многотысячный фестиваль в Амстердаме. Огромная толпища народу, разогретая выпивкой и предыдущими исполнителями. Крик, громогласные аплодисменты и целый хор голосов вливались в музыку. И это было совершенно не то. Трип-хоп, как по мне, требует камерной атмосферы. Услышать их в более интимной обстановке стало моей навязчивой идеей. И вот они приехали к нам в маленький клубный зал, представляешь?

Мужчина с улыбкой смотрел на Патти, разгоряченную страстной речью, ее глаза горели, на щеках выступил румянец, она нетерпеливо приплясывала, пока ей на руку цепляли браслет. Она казалась такой непростительно юной, что оставалось только удивляться, как ей на руку не поставили печать как несовершеннолетней.

– Конечно, нет, но скоро получу представление.

Патриция схватила его за руку и поволокла за собой в зал. Она на мгновение остановилась, прислушиваясь к музыке, и разочаровано протянула:

– Слишком рано.

На сцене играл разогрев, они свернули к бару и, усевшись на высоких стульях, начали разглядывать толпу, пока нерасторопный бармен не подошел к ним. То тут, то там мелькали флуоресцентные украшения, на многих был мерч бристольской команды, и абсолютно всем не было никакого дела до странной пары у бара. Их едва удостаивали взглядом, только когда натыкались на них у барной стойки. И ничего, никакого узнавания. Взгляды эти говорили только о том, что они пришли не по адресу.

Наткнувшись на еще один такой взгляд знающих меломанов, Патриция не выдержала и рассмеялась.

– Не поделишься? – спросил Бен.

– Конечно, – ответила она, утирая слезу в уголке глаза. – Разве ты не находишь это все забавным? Мы здесь выглядим, как какие-то гребаные позеры. Абсолютно неуместные, как грубо вклеенная картинка на фотоколлаже. И то, как на нас смотрят, я ведь сама была точно такая же, каждый, кто не вписывался в определенный modus operandi, был заведомо чужаком, если не врагом. Если бы мне лет пятнадцать назад сказали, что я пойду на концерт Massive Attack в платье от кутюр с парнем из «Перл-Харбор», которого обожали все без исключения девчонки в моей школе, я бы попросила кого-то вернуться во времени и удушить себя еще в колыбели. А сейчас я сижу в этом чертовом клубе, пью отстойный чернильный коктейль, который здесь почему-то называют вином, и переживаю, чтобы мое платье осталось в целостности, иначе Тэмсин открутит мне голову.

– Школе? Патриция, а тебе точно уже можно наливать спиртное?

– Очень смешно, – проворчала она в темноту под стойкой, где возилась со своими изумрудными лакированными Salvatore Ferragamo, которые, выудив на свет, поставила на стол с победной улыбкой. – Давно хотела это сделать.

– Я серьезно, может, мне надо вернуть тебя до комендантского часа?

– Тсс, – она приложила палец к губам и повернулась к сцене, где над перкуссией уже начали колдовать волшебники из Бристоля.

Под ритмы их музыки начали колыхаться, словно волны, загипнотизированные семплами и ломаным ритмом люди на танцполе. Они превратились в некую единую силу, абстрактную, как пульсирующие на эквалайзере линии. В небольшом зале Massive Attack звучали более чем потрясающе. Густая неспешная музыка обволакивала сознание, заставляя тело непроизвольно двигаться в заданном ритме. Если бы не Бен, Патриция вряд ли заметила бы, как ее пальцы отбивали ритм на бокале, а плечи покачивались в ритме волн танцпола. Он взял ее за запястье и предложил:

– Потанцуем?

Патти кивнула и потянулась за лодочками, но Бен поднял ее со стула и поставил ее себе на ноги, крепко обняв за талию. Девушка стала на носочки, послушно обвивая руками его шею, и прислонилась щекой к его груди. Она закрыла глаза и позволила ему вести, медленно двигая бедрами в ритме трипа.

– Давно хотела сделать нечто такое же кощунственное, – сказала она достаточно тихо, чтобы ее голос растворился в музыке.

Бен остановился, она почувствовала, как напрягаются его мышцы, почувствовала, как его грудь расширяется от вдыхаемого воздуха перед тем, как раздался бы вопрос.

– Сплясать на туфлях за штуку баксов, – уточнила Патриция до того, как вибрации его голоса разошлись бы по ее крепко прижатому к нему телу.

Она услышала его улыбку. И каменное изваяние вновь стало человеком. Возникшее было напряжение смыло волнами музыки.

– Всегда пожалуйста, Патриция.

 

 

Руки его скользили по атласной ткани платья, поглаживая узкие бедра девушки, которая пьяно посмеивалась, уткнувшись ему в плечо.

Уже в номере он притянул блондинку с огромными пьяными серыми глазами к себе и с жадностью поцеловал. Она обвила руками шею мужчины и томно прошептала:

– Трахни меня по-немецки...

Том хотел было спросить, что именно это означает у американцев, но только улыбнулся и принялся стаскивать с нее узкое черное платье.

Перед глазами все плыло, и каждое ее прикосновение он ощущал все более размыто. Слишком много было выпито на этой проклятой вечеринке!.. Черт бы ее побрал!..

А эта девка явно не прочь была пососаться подольше, либо просто пыталась сделать вид, что не замечает, как у него катастрофически не встает. Оставшись под ним в одном белье, она прилегла на кровать и поманила Тома к себе. Такой до тошноты простой и пошлый жест, что хотелось проблеваться.

– Эй, иди ко мне, человек… – посмеиваясь, она сбросила бюстгальтер. Том опустился на край кровати и вновь притянул девушку к себе.

Блядские долбаные поцелуи! Такое ощущение, что она действительно хотела, чтобы он ее целовал, хотя, на самом деле, рука на его ширинке говорила лишь об одном – она хотела быть выебана по-немецки.

И откуда только она вообще взялась?! Пытаясь пробудить в Томасе хоть какое-то желание потрахаться, блондинка начала тихонько постанывать, едва его пальцы коснулись ее груди.

Ему был нужен воздух. Здесь, в этом номере уже все насквозь пропиталось ее блядскими духами! Этот аромат, такой чудовищно-терпкий, не имеющий ничего общего с запахом Робин...

Робин, Робин, Робин!.. И снова ее взгляд в темноте.

«Просто съебись из моей головы!..» – про себя шептал Том, чувствуя внизу прикосновения женщины, которая была ему омерзительна.

– Прекрати это!.. – хрипло выкрикнул он, отталкивая блондинку. Она с недоумением взглянула на него и вскочила с кровати. – Послушай, я не могу... Я... Мне кажется, я просто выпил лишнего на этой вечеринке...

Быстро застегнув бюстгальтер, девушка подобрала с пола платье и надела его. Поправив взлохмаченные волосы, она направилась к двери.

– Так и знала, что ты долбаный педик! – бросила она Тому перед тем, как покинуть номер. – Слишком хорош для натурала!..

Даже не стала слишком сильно хлопать дверью.

– Катись отсюда нахер!.. – выдохнул мужчина, падая на кровать. – Убирайтесь все!..

«Но не Робин? Робин, Робин, Робин... Она никуда не исчезнет! Робин всегда будет здесь!» – этот чертов голос, который взялся неизвестно откуда.

Пошатываясь, Том прошел в ванную и несколько раз ополоснул лицо водой.

Он не любил ее. Никогда не любил. Разве позволил бы он ей так просто уйти? Никогда...

– И хватит об этом... – прошептал Влашиха, глядя на свое отражение в небольшом зеркале над раковиной.

Но перед глазами стоял ее образ. Чертово платье и сладость духов, аромат которых он, пожалуй, узнал бы из миллиона других ароматов.

Вернувшись в комнату, Томас рухнул на кровать, сбросив ботинки и пиджак.

И все же она была такой... Такой красивой и нежной. Той девушкой, за которую он не стал бороться, и в конечном итоге проиграл сам.

Мысли не просто атаковали, они решительно наступили, заполняя все его пьяное сознание отравляющей смесью ненависти к себе и желания быть с ней.

Ворочаясь с боку на бок, мужчина тысячу раз проклинал про себя тот день, когда встретил Уильямс, и все последующие дни, когда он был слишком счастлив, чтобы вообще трезво рассуждать о своих поступках.

Четыре утра.

И дальше только новый день, в котором все будет иначе. Без нее.

 

 

Едва успев захлопнуть дверь своей квартиры, Робби перестала сдерживать себя и расплакались, как ребенок.

На ходу расстегивая тесное платье, девушка со злостью сорвала его с себя и швырнула в самый дальний угол гостиной.

Слезы душили. Слезы обиды, разочарования и страха. И как он только мог?! Как он мог быть таким ужасно грубым и злым?! Том, ее Том, который совсем недавно держал ее в своих объятиях и нежно гладил по волосам, нашептывая на ухо всякие глупые приятности.

Уильямс опустилась на диван и принялась смахивать слезы ладонью, попутно еще больше размазывая тушь.

– Ах ты гребаная панда!.. – всхлипывая, пробормотала девушка, заметив свое отражение в зеркале.

Впервые за долгое время ей захотелось позвонить Максу и пожаловаться на жизнь. Для него она до сих пор оставалась маленькой сестренкой, которую следует защищать ото всех. И чем больше Робби думала о том, что произошло на этой проклятой вечеринке между ней и Томом, тем сильнее становилось желание излить свою печать по телефону.

– Сейчас все, все расскажу о тебе, Том!.. – вновь превращаясь в сестричку-ябеду, Уильямс вытащила из сумочки свой телефон. Пролистывая список контактов, она хлюпала носом и представляла себе, как Макс находит Тома и выколачивает из него все дерьмо. О да, сейчас она была так зла и обижена, что хотела бы именно этого.

Но брат не взял трубку. Это было ожидаемо, если учесть, что она даже не знала, где он сейчас находится. Может быть, фоткает моделей для японского Vogue, а в Токио сейчас четыре утра.

Тяжело вздохнув, Робби почувствовала себя совершенно одинокой. Было чувство, точно она одна во всем огромном мире. И даже если бы сейчас она позвонила Джеку, это не изменило бы совершенно ничего. Да, точно, это ничего бы не изменило.

И все же девушка набрала номер Уайта и благополучно отключилась, прослушав информацию о том, что «абонент Джек Уайт не в зоне действия твоей истерики, Робби». Проще говоря, его телефон был отключен.

Несколько раз громко выругавшись, Робин снова начала задумчиво пролистывать список контактов в своем «айфоне». И это длилось около пяти минут. Она будто впала в какое-то сонное оцепенение. Пустое и безразличное.

Затем Роббс набрала номер единственного человека, который, по ее мнению, смог бы выслушать все, что она захочет сказать, и, зажав телефон между плечом и щекой, начала вслушиваться в монолог длинных гудков на том конце.

– Привет, – тихий, немного сонный голос Криса прервал череду размышлений Робин о собственной никчемности. – Ты даже представить себе не можешь, как я рад, что ты позвонила.

– Крис?.. – Уильямс закусила губу до боли. Слезы продолжали катиться из глаз, оставляя на щеках влажные дорожки.

– Эй, что случилось? – его тон переменился в считанные секунды. – Ты плачешь? Робин?..

– Нет, я не плачу!.. – всхлипывая, ответила Уильямс. Так глупо было пытаться обмануть его.

– Тебя кто-то обидел? – теперь казалось, что Крис действительно напуган. – Робби, расскажи мне, что случилось? Не плачь, пожалуйста, милая...

– Я не плачу, не плачу!..

– Робин, ты...

– Ладно, я плачу!.. – выкрикнула она, вытирая слезы. – Меня никто не любит, совсем никто не любит!.. Я совсем одна, и мне так страшно, что я всегда буду одна!.. Каждый раз буду возвращаться в эту квартиру и ложиться спать в одиночестве! И никого не будет рядом, чтобы побыть со мной вместе после вот таких дерьмовых вечеров, как сегодня!..

– Чем я могу помочь тебе, малышка? – выдержав незначительную паузу, спросил мужчина. – Только скажи, я все сделаю для того, чтобы ты не грустила...

– Просто поговори со мной... – она тихо вздохнула и обняла себя за плечи. – Сегодня был такой кошмарный вечер, и я поняла, что мне совершенно некому рассказать об этом.

Крис тепло рассмеялся и произнес:

– Ты можешь звонить мне в любое время.

– Кажется, именно этим я и занимаюсь, – хрипло рассмеялась Уильямс сквозь слезы. – Ладно, прости меня, Крис. Ты не должен был слушать все это... Я просто долбаная истеричка. Прости...

В трубке послышался какой-то шорох. Музыкант кашлянул и вновь тихо проговорил:

– Знаешь, я все время о тебе думаю, – он замолчал. – Вспоминаю, как ты улыбаешься. Как морщишь нос. Мне кажется, что я за эти несколько дней, которые прошли после нашей встречи в Лондоне, только и делаю, что пытаюсь вновь и вновь прокручивать в голове все те мгновения, которые ты провела рядом со мной...

Робби молчала. Она немного успокоилась, хоть и продолжала громко взволнованно дышать.

– И я кое-что сочинил, – Робби почувствовала, как он улыбнулся. – Хочешь, я сыграю это для тебя?

– Как?.. Прямо по телефону? – девушка откинула со лба прядь волос. Ее губы растянулись в дурацкой ухмылке.

– В следующий раз я обязательно сделаю это, когда ты будешь рядом, – пообещал Крис, начав медленно перебирать струны своей гитары.

Уильямс включила громкую связь и откинулась на спинку дивана, чувствуя себя совершенно по-идиотски особенной и неповторимой девушкой, для которой Крис Мартин написал песню. До этого для нее никто не делал ничего подобного. И это можно было бы назвать ее собственным маленьким счастьем, если бы перед глазами у нее до сих пор не стоял Том. Том и его холодный, полный ненависти взгляд.

И пока Крис пел о девушке, которая покинула Лондон, Робин думала лишь о том, как сильно ей повезло иметь в своей жизни такого друга, как тот парень, который в Лондоне остался.


	26. С наилучшими пожеланиями

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка и картинки: http://bit.ly/29DPY2s

– Патриция Бэйтман. Мне нужна Патриция Бэйтман, – в офисе появился парень в костюме с поникшим на одну сторону тщательно выбритым ирокезом. Он так неловко мялся в своем новом официальном прикиде, что было видно – тот нему совершенно непривычен.

– Мисс Бэйтман никого не принимает до обеда, – к нему подскочила Минни Марно, преграждая путь в кабинет начальницы.

Утром та обозленной фурией влетела в свои владения, срываясь по телефону на одного из несчастных, которые занимались оформлением ее праздничной вечеринки, и перед тем как захлопнуть дверь сказала ассистентке, что не желает видеть у себя в кабинете ничего, кроме корреспонденции, особо важной корреспонденции. А все поздравления должны быть отложены до обеда, чтобы не прерывать рабочий процесс.

Если было что-то, что Патти ненавидела больше Джека Уайта, так это корпоративные дни рождения и все из них вытекающие. Она не собиралась и не хотела быть с подавляющим большинством людей, с которыми работала, милой, а уж тем более заводить дружбу и пить, чтобы они на следующий день, вдохновленные своей алкогольной смелостью, обращались к ней как к лучшей подружке, только потому что вчера она не выцарапала им глаза за пьяные выходки.

И теперь она была даже благодарна нерасторопным организаторам за утренний скандал, который позволил ей тактично откосить от милых обнимашек и поздравляшек в самом начале дня. Ей просто необходимы были эти часты тишины и спокойствия, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

За несколько предыдущих дней опять произошли события, заставившие ее усомниться в том, что ей казалось непоколебимой если не истиной, то хотя бы правдой. Концерт Massive Attack после чертовой вечеринки, которая обернулась ебаной катастрофой, после которого она вернулась домой в просто таки отличном настроении. И дело было совершенно не в количестве выпитого дешевого вина или танцах на дорогущей обуви, просто в компании Бена ей стало так спокойно и хорошо, что, вернувшись домой, она поняла, как неправильно было после всего произошедшего в Лондоне оставить Лето вот так, дать ему уйти в обиду, отпустить, не поговорив. То ли Патриция Бэйтман, то ли выпитое вино решили позвонить Джареду в начале второго, чтобы извиниться, и попали на его голосовую почту, с которой долго и основательно поболтали, но в итоге в лучших традициях жанра стерли сообщение, так и не отправив. Он получил короткое сообщение со словом «прости» и просьбой перезвонить, когда найдется время для кающейся Бэйтман.

А на следующее утро появились ее фото с Беном Аффлеком. С Беном Аффлеком, обнимающим ее за талию и целующим в щеку. Фотокоры всегда умели правильно выбрать ракурс, да Патриция и так не выглядела возмущенной нарушением личного пространства, вот и получалось, что эти снимки обличали ее вину. Вряд ли после них кто-то усомнился бы в том, что между этими двумя что-то происходит, особенно после недель активного обсуждения на всех сайтах сплетен.

Ответ был симметричным: интернет заполонили фотографии, где Джаред Лето обнимает Холзи. После этого вряд ли стоило ждать какого-то личного сообщения, потому Патриция очень удивилась, обнаружив у себя на рабочем столе объемный конверт, подписанный музыкантом. Было сложно представить себе, что заставило его выбрать столь официальный способ о чем-то сообщить. Разве что таким образом он возвращал ей…

За дверью стало непривычно шумно, и это отвлекало. Отвлекало и раздражало. Патти отложила конверт и поднялась из-за стола, готовясь поубивать к чертям эту кучку засранцев, не способных оставить ее в покое даже в гребаный день рождения.

– Что здесь, мать вашу, происходит?!

Все, как по команде, замерли в нелепых позах, изображая напряженный и сосредоточенный труд.

– Минни?

Девушка вздрогнула, будто ее ушатом холодной воды окатило, и начала, заикаясь, оправдываться, что они не виноваты и ничего не могли сделать.

– Мисс Бэйтман…

Услышав имя начальницы, приободрился лишь парень в костюме. Он улыбнулся так, словно освобождение из-под стражи и снятие серьезных обвинений теперь только дело времени, и выступил вперед, заводя песню-поздравление.

– С Днем рожденья, Патти Бэйтман, с Днем рожденья тебя, – прохрипел он последние строчки, не замечая, как все вокруг инстинктивно отпрянули подальше, а сама виновница торжества, отлепившись от дверного косяка и сжав кулаки, сделала шаг в его сторону.

Парень протянул перед собой квадратный тонкий конверт, словно щит, и нечто в пластиковой упаковке, напоминающее искусственную розу. Патриция, уставившись на упакованные столь очаровательным способом красные стринги, которые к тому же воняли дешевой клубничной жвачкой, которая обычно просто крошилась во рту, остановилась, растеряв былой запал. Съедобные трусы из секс-шопа сбили бы с мысли любого. Она вырвала из его рук подарки, приказала ему выметаться, пока его не выпроводила отсюда охрана, и захлопнула за собой дверь.

– Вот же говнюк! – воскликнула девушка, прочтя короткие несколько строк на оберточной бумаге «Обязательно воспользуйся моим подарком сегодня, потому что твоя шикарная задница этого заслуживает. Макс».

Она в нетерпении разорвала упаковку и достала оттуда пластинку Слэша “Apocalyptic Love” с автографами каждого из приглашенных музыкантов. Патти чуть не завизжала от восторга, рассматривая арт-бук с автографами Оззи Озброна и компании в сопровождении с небольшими пожеланиями. Засранец Макс Уильямс знал толк в хороших подарках. Тогда, в Нью-Йорке на концерте Myles Kennedy and the Conspirators, они оторвались, как в старые добрые времена, а уже после устроили в номере того дешевого до одури мотеля такую «апокалиптическую любовь», что даже клопы побежали жаловаться на шум администратору. И в пожеланиях тоже. Патти была совершенно не прочь повторить нечто такое же безумное, и потому смело потянулась к конверту от Дажреда.

– Если уж он продинамит меня в день рождения, – пробормотала она себе под нос, орудуя ножом для бумаги, – то всегда можно найти запасной вариант, – и горько усмехнулась.

На стол выпало несколько предметов, и если бы Патриция могла, она бы воспользовалась чемоданчиком судмедэксперта, чтобы рассмотреть все эти вещи поближе. Аккуратно, двумя пальцами она подняла небольшой ножик с деревянной ручкой, вымазанный в какой-то красной не до конца засохшей субстанцией, которая тут же неприятно прилипла к коже.

– Просто великолепно, – Бэйтман с отвращением отложила орудие убийства предположительно из одного из самых известных синглов Detective Comics с участием Джокера.

Следующий предмет отмел все сомнения. В пакете для вещдоков лежала срезанная «кожа», до боли похожая на лицо летовского Джокера. Этот гад очень реалистично подошел к вопросу, даже держать в руках сей шедевр мастеров голливудской Фабрики звезд было жутко. Казалось, что можно испачкаться его кровью даже через пластиковый пакет. И уж не оттого Джаред выбрал именно этот комикс, что здесь главный злодей уходит от преследующего его Бэтмена? Обводит его вокруг пальца.

Картину дополняли несколько снимков, стилизованные под полароидные, которые повторяли панели комикса, где Джокер убивал своего «поклонника» с кожаным лицом. Гребаный извращенец. Нет, гребаные извращенцы, ведь за объективом фотокамеры точно был Терри Ричардсон.

Он прислал ей ответку на фотки, подаренные на его день рождения. Обнаженный, в крови и с огромным мясницким ножом.

– Псих, ебаный псих Лето! – произнесла Патти, с восхищением рассматривая фотографии, на которых едва ли можно было рассмотреть его обнаженное тело так же хорошо, как и на тех, которые Ричардсон без ее разрешения решил подарить Джею, но в том, что это фотосет в стиле ню, сомнений не оставалось.

На последней фотографии была видна только его рука с окровавленным ножом. Бледная кожа в брызгах крови, фиолетовые ногти. Кто-то подошел к вопросу со всем своим раздражающим окружающих перфекционизмом. И подпись «Поиграем, Конфетка?».

«Можешь даже не сомневаться, Пирожок», – ответила она в сообщении, улыбаясь, как безумная Харли Квинн.

 

 

– Прости, прости! – Робин накинулась на Джека и крепко обняла его, целуя в щеку. – Еле вырвалась с этой презентации!

Мужчина сдержанно улыбнулся, разглядывая Уильямс. Ему хотелось немедленно стереть со щеки след от ее поцелуя. Проклятый липкий блеск для губ! Отвратительное ощущение.

– Все в порядке, – наконец, произнес он, распахивая перед девушкой дверцу такси. – Я жду всего несколько минут.

– Ох, ты прелесть! – Робби притянула Джека к себе за ворот рубашки и чмокнула в губы. – Я так соскучилась!

Когда она залезла в машину, Уайт с брезгливостью вытер губы. На его руке остался нежно-розовый мерцающий след с запахом ванили. Блядь!

Лос-Анджелес снова. Джек уже и забыл, как его воротит от одной мысли об этом городе. Остается надееться, что Патриция хотя бы сегодня перестанет вести себя как полная идиотка и наконец засунет глупую гордость в свой аппетитный зад.

В такси нечем дышать. Каждый раз Джека распирало от желания узнать, каким парфюмом пользуется эта глупая шлюха?! Удушающая сладость, от которой хочется проблеваться.

Робби навалилась на его бок, продолжая ковыряться в своем «айфоне». Она что-то рассказывала о поездке в Лондон и о том, что ей немного осветлили волосы для последней съемки.

Удивительно, как она может столько разговаривать? Особенно, если учесть, что все ее разговоры полнейшее дерьмо. Тупая, тупая сука!

– Ты готов сегодня повеселиться? – еще теснее прижимаясь к Уайту, прошептала Робин.

Ничего не ответив, Джек только приобнял девушку за плечи и осторожно чмокнул в макушку. Она почти замурлыкала от удовольствия.

– Поедем ко мне после вечеринки?.. – улыбаясь, Роббс провела пальцами по его щеке. – Мечтаю побыть с тобой наедине...

Рука ее скользнула по его груди, затем ниже и замерла на пряжке ремня. Джек напряженно улыбнулся и положил свою руку поверх ладони девушки.

– Я тоже скучал.

Его безразличие, пожалуй, почувствовала бы любая другая женщина. Но не Робин. Только не Робин. Робин лишь тихонько хихикнула и снова уткнулась носом в его плечо. Несчастная идиотка!

Джеку было даже жаль ее. В конце концов, она всего лишь глупая девчонка с отсутствием вкуса. Как ни странно, он вспомнил слова Карен, которая называла Уильямс только «девочкой из Санта-Моники» и никак иначе.

– Красивая у тебя курточка, – тихо произнес Джек, разглядывая Роббс. – Кто дизайнер?

– Я не знаю, – она смущенно рассмеялась. – Просто нашла в шкафу.

«Неплохо было бы найти в этом шкафу хоть немного мозгов!..» – про себя усмехнулся музыкант. Она раздражала его. Эта отвратительная ярко-розовая куртка, больше напоминающая блестящую обертку от конфеты, слишком тесные джинсы и маечка с ярким принтом. Рианна или Бейонсе наверняка одобрили бы такой выбор для вечеринки в честь дня рождения лучшей подруги. Дешевая. Дешевая. Дешевая. Дешевая девка!..

– О, мы почти приехали! – Уильямс на секунду оторвала взгляд от экрана своего смартфона, а затем снова принялась рассматривать фотографии каких-то моделей.

Чем меньше времени оставалось до встречи с Патрицией, тем сильнее Джек ощущал волнение. Он ни за что не подал бы виду, но внутри у него все скручивалось в тугой узел, разрубить который могла лишь одна женщина. Женщина, которую он любил.

Прокручивая в голове сотни раз все, что он собирался сказать ей сегодня, мужчина чувствовал, как его охватывает ужас. Единственное, с чем он не способен был примириться – отказ. Но именно ее отказ из раза в раз пробуждал в нем ту страсть, которая, казалось бы, давно должна была исчезнуть. Джек поклялся, что не отступит. Больше никогда не отступит.

Патти... Ему никогда не нравилось называть ее так. А ей не нравилось, когда он произносил ее имя полностью. Поэтому чаще всего Джек вообще никак к ней не обращался. Да и нужно ли было это? Она почти всегда была рядом. Смотрела на него с таким восхищением и обожанием, что он начинал нравится себе еще больше.

– Ура! – Робин распахнула дверцу, едва такси успело остановиться возле дома, в котором находились апартаменты Бэйтман. – Мы приехали! Скорее, тусовка не ждет!

Схватив пакеты с подарками, девушка вылезла из машины и потянулась.

– Давай, Джек, скорее выходи! Мне не терпится подарить Патти свой подарок! – она усмехнулась. – Уверена, она будет в восторге!

Музыкант пропустил девушку вперед, и они прошли к лифту, улыбаясь друг другу так, точно не было на этом свете пары счастливее них.

– Так здорово, что мы вместе, – Робин потянулась к Уайту, чтобы поцеловать, но в этот момент двери лифта распахнулись, и Джек, мягко отстраняясь, позволил Робин войти первой. Она несколько разочаровано посмотрела на мужчину и нажала на кнопку нужного этажа.

– Не помню, говорил я тебе или нет, – начал Уайт. – Я не очень люблю дни рождения.

Двери лифта закрылись еще до того, как Робин успела найти хоть какой-то ответ для Джека.

 

 

– Не стоит, Джей. Если Робин отмазалась, я попрошу Теда. Он поможет мне дотащить цветы до дома. Не надо со мной носиться, – Патти пыталась трусливо оттянуть встречу с Лето.

Несмотря на его полный любви и прощения подарок, она боялась личной встречи, потому что была не до конца уверена, совпадают ли все еще их намерения. Или она со всеми своими сложностями уже порядком ему осточертела.

– А вот здесь ты ошибаешься. Носиться с тобой еще как надо, а сегодня так вообще обязательно, – сказал он в трубку. Дверь в кабинет Патриции открылась, спустя несколько мгновений тишины Джаред склонился к девушке и, обняв ее за талию, прошептал: – И кто такой Тед?

Бэйтман вздрогнула, выронив из рук провокационный подарок Макса.

– Вот уж кто бы мог подумать, – Лето поднял его и начал с любопытством рассматривать, крутя в руках прозрачную пластиковую упаковку. – Мне всегда казалось, что такие вещи не в твоем вкусе, но сегодня твой день рождения, и раз уж ты хочешь…

Губы Джея растянулись в ухмылке, и он выдержал паузу, позволяя Патти дополнить ее всем, что ее душа желает. Вместо этого Бэйтман только отвесила ему легкую затрещину, вручила охапку цветов и прошептала «Выметайся».

– Вообще-то, это часть моей роли, Бэйтман! – возмутился Джаред, когда за ними закрылась дверь лифта.

– Похоже, вне съемочной площадки Джокер из тебя так себе, – хмыкнула Патти. Сложив руки на груди, она оперлась о зеркальную стену лифта в ожидании следующего шага. Всем своим надменным видом она говорила ему: «Дерзни. Давай же, мальчик, который всего пару минут назад обещал носить на руках и заботиться, попробуй испугать меня. Сыграть убедительно».

Мужчина тут же со звериной прытью преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и, опершись рукой о стену, буквально загнал Патти в угол. Его пальцы мягко очертили ее линию лица и твердой хваткой сомкнулись на горле, заставляя поднять голову выше.

– Это моя игра, куколка, – выдохнул он ей в губы, ловя каждый беспорядочно горячий вздох Патриции.

Пытаясь дотянуться до поцелуя, она схватила руками лишь воздух. Джаред отстранился, и где-то далеко, словно из-под воды, раздался звонок: двери лифта открылись, впуская внутрь ослепительно безжалостное солнце. Еще несколько мгновений она переводила дыхание, запрещая себе открывать глаза. Горячая вязкая истома зарождалась внизу живота.

– Джаред! – крикнула она вслед уходящему мужчине и вышла из лифта, переступая рассыпанные по полу цветочные лепестки. Единственное доказательство реальности произошедшего.

Лето тем временем уже пересек вестибюль и даже не обернулся.

– Говнюк, – выругалась Патти, спеша за ним.

Зря Бэйтман надеялась, что дома ее ожидает несколько часов тишины прежде, чем апартаменты заполнят гости, приглашенные и, как всегда бывает с вечеринками, незваные. Тишины и спокойствия, если Джаред продолжит играть в психологическое нагнетание атмосферы. Внутри все еще царил хаос, который в разы накалился с тех пор, как девушка получала последние сообщения от организаторов, которые клятвенно божились, что к ее приезду и духу их не будет.

По ее облюбованному дому, милому дому, сновали чужие люди, топтались, бесцеремонно переставляли вещи и чуть не сбили ее с ног ее любимым диваном. Патти задохнулась негодованием, ей захотелось послать всех к чертям, выгнать вон, сесть посреди оскверненной квартиры и забить на всех и вся.

Джаред среагировал молниеносно, он обнял Патрицию и увел в сторону от раздражающих зрелищ.

– Все будет хорошо, они успеют, – прошептал он, целуя ее в щеку. – А если нет, то мистер Джей заставит их пожалеть. Никто не смеет обижать мою Конфетку в ее особый день.

– Поосторожнее, Джей, а то ведь я тоже могу в роль войти и пригладить пару раз битой, если попробуешь еще раз повторить номер в лифте, – она схватила его за отворот пиджака и притянула к себе, только мужчина начал отстранятся. – Конфетка хочет, чтобы ее поцеловали. Или ты считаешь, что мне достаточно фотографий твоей голой задницы?

– Между прочим, это картины, представляющие художественную ценность, а не то, что ты вот только что сказала… – Патти прервала его возмущенную речь в защиту пятой точки поцелуем. – И вообще, Бэйтман, не будь жадиной. Посмотри, сколько у тебя подарков, а тебе все мало.

Столик, сдвинутый к стене, ее любимый мать его Justin Van Breda! Патти сделала глубокий вдох и расслабилась, когда Лето положил руки на ее плечи. Подарки, она должна думать о подарках, а не о том, как чьи-то мерзкие ручонки сдвигали этот шедевр к стенке, грубо лишая его заслуженного места в центре гостиной. Целая гора шикарно упакованных подарков возвышалась над мощной столешницей, словно испытывая ее на прочность. Бэйтман тут же зрительно отмела львиную их долю, завернутую в упаковочную бумагу корпоративных цветов известных брендов, и сосредоточилась на тех, которые были отосланы и подписаны лично.

Патти сразу же схватила конверт с почтовым штампом Сан-Франциско, чуть не повалив целую кучу коробок, которыми было привалено невзрачное на первый взгляд послание. И пока Лето не дотянулся до него, схватила еще и сверток в искусственно состаренной бумаге.

– Смотри, книга! – воскликнула она, сдирая с нее упаковку. – Дневник Фриды Кало! С ума сойти!

Девушка склонилась над небольшой книжечкой, рассматривая рисунки. Она водила пальцами по акварелям и коллажам, с восхищением прицокивая языком.

– Ты видишь, Джей? – она схватила его за рукав, едва ли не тыкая носом в разворот. – Рисунки, они настоящие. Ручная работа. Просто умопомрачительная копия!

– Ага, – проворчал Лето, крутя в руках сорванную упаковку, – это же подарок Бена. Я бы удивился, если бы он вызвал меньше восторга.

– Ты просто не видел, как я скакала от восторга по всему офису, когда распаковала твой презент. И визжала, как ненормальная. Мне как раз нечем было разрезать праздничный торт, и тот окровавленный нож – именно то, чего мне так не хватало, сладенький, – проворковала Патриция, вешаясь Джею на шею. – Только не обижайся, Пирожок.

– Иди переодевайся, Бэйтман! – Лето снял ее руки со своей шеи и подтолкнул к спальне, шлепнув по заднице.

– Эй! Кто-то обещал раздавать пинки нерасторопным организаторам, а не своей Конфетке, – возмутилась Патти, скрываясь за дверью, пока Джаред не решил повторить для улучшения реакции.

В спальне творился не меньший бедлам, только вот причиной его была она сама. Всегда с планом на все случаи жизни, внезапно она столкнулась с типичной бабской проблемой – нечего надеть. И не удивительно, несколько месяцев к ряду она ни разу не заморочилась, чтобы подумать о наряде на какое-то официальное событие, доверившись в этом вопросе своим дизайнерам и своей стервозной репутации. А утром сообразила, что на собственный день рождения осталась один на один с проблемой, и со злости от внезапно нахлынувшей беспомощности вывалила полшкафа на кровать с намерением по приходе надеть первое подвернувшееся под руки платье и не забивать голову хоть этим.

– Черное? – удивился Джей, увидев Патрицию. – Кто-то умер, а я не в курсе?

– В прошлый раз мой кремовый Dior пал жертвой клубничного дайкири некой мисс Уильямс, не хочу подобных жертв в этом году, – проворчала Бэйтман, поправляя несуществующие складки на своем джампсьюте Solace London.

– А юбка-брюки, чтобы не светить нижним бельем, когда кому-то вздумается потаскать тебя на руках? – Лето явно веселился.

– До тебя никому такие гениальные идеи в голову не приходили.

– Значит, я просто обязан исправить подобную оплошность.

– Только попробуй подойди, – Патти отскочила в сторону, – удушу.

– Кстати, об удушении, – Джаред хитро прищурился, – есть у меня для тебя вторая часть подарка. – Он взял со стола черную коробку с серебряным тиснением Saint Laurent Paris. – Повернись.

Патти послушно подошла и, подняв волосы, замерла в ожидании, когда на ее шее будет красоваться новое французское совершенство.

– Вот теперь ты точно никуда от меня не денешься, – он схватил за кисточку на чокере и потянул девушку на себя.

– Лолита? Сахарок, ты мне льстишь.

– Совершенно точно нет, – прошептал Джей, скользя рукой по обнаженной спине девушки, – ты выглядишь просто потрясающе, – касаясь губами ее губ.

Он жадно впился в нее поцелуем, сжимая в руке текстильную подвеску, словно ремень от ошейника, не давая девушке отстраниться. Патриция и не смогла бы, если бы захотела, она мягко обвила руками его шею и полностью растворилась в ощущениях такого долгожданного поцелуя.

– Эй-эй, полегче! В самом-то деле, – Тед застыл в дверях, не пуская сгрудившихся за его спиной гостей. – Вы вообще в курсе, что нельзя так соблазнять фотографов? Не знаю, как остальные, но я уже просчитал, сколько будут стоить фотки, на которых Джаред Лето лапает за жопу фэшн редактора The Hollywood Reporter.

– Не забывайся, коварный засранец, – шикнула на него Патти, – хоть и недолго, но ты все еще на меня работаешь.

– Разойдитесь, опять все пропускаю! – раздался голос Шенна. – Бро, скажи им. Мне нужен один-динственный пост в инсту, вы ведь попозируете? Ради наших былых отношений, ну же, Патти!

– Выставьте этого клоуна из здания, я его не знаю, – смеясь, ответил Джей, обнимая брата.

Следом за ребятами из THR пришли ее бывшие коллеги из FUEL и тут же разбавили официальную вечеринку веселым шумом и суетливой сменой музыки вместе со смещением нанятого диджея и спорами о преимуществах того или иного музыкального жанра. Патти пустила этот вопрос на самотек, общаясь с другими более адекватными сотоварищами, и все выглядывала Робин, которая никогда так не опаздывала к ней на день рождения. Обычно именно она прилетала одной из первых и разгоняла замешкавшихся сотрудников ивент-агентств. Увидев у себя на пороге Джареда, Патти решила, что подруга специально уступила ему место, и они обязательно встретятся уже дома.

– А где это Роббси? – поинтересовался Лето, развеивая ее обнадеживающую теорию.

– Наверное, встречает в аэропорту своего британского принца, – усмехнулась Патриция, про себя надеясь, что так оно и есть. – Она не любит ходить на такие вечеринки в гордом одиночестве.

– Только не психуй, – Джаред смотрел в сторону дверей и взял Патрицию под руку. Она сперва недоуменно уставилась на Лето, ожидая объяснений такого резкого поворота разговора, а потом проследила за его взглядом и словно окаменела. – Все будет хорошо, Патти, это твой праздник.

Робин Уильямс была в своем репертуаре: розовоую куртку среди платьев и костюмов было заметно не хуже мишени – но вот мужчина, вошедший взмете с ней, был совершенно неожиданным атрибутом. Если его можно было так назвать. Джек Уайт никогда не был «плюс один». Он был основным приглашенным и действующим лицом, даже если это не было его прописанной ролью. Патриция натянула счастливую улыбку и попыталась смотреть только на подругу.

– С днем рождения, дорогая, – Робби поцеловала ее в щеку и протянула тонкий журнал в пластиковой упаковке, – надеюсь, тебе понравится.

Одного беглого взгляда на обложку хватило Патти, чтобы прийти в дикий восторг и забыть на мгновение о незваном госте. Она бросилась обнимать подругу и рассыпаться в благодарностях, называя ее Чудо-Женщиной. Сама Бэйтман долго охотилась за этим выпуском, но ей никогда не везло, всегда вперед встревал какой-то другой коллекционер. А вот Уильямс. Патриция и не сомневалась, что та отрыла его, зайдя на первую попавшуюся барахолку. Ей всегда везло в таких вещах.

– Поздравляю, – Джек протянул девушке узкую деревянную коробку, на которой она тут же узнала логотип Kolinsky. Соболиные кисточки.

Когда-то давно она могла лишь с завистью смотреть на дорогие наборы и мечтать о том, что в один прекрасный день сможет их себе позволить. Когда-то давно она прожужжала ими уши не только Джеку Уайту. Но тогда он не слушал ее. Ни единого ее слова. А теперь…

– Если ты уже не рисуешь, Пи, – он скривился, произнося ее псевдоним так, будто она выступала с ним в каком-то шоу для взрослых, а не подписывала полотна, – то их всегда можно использовать, как аксессуар для волос или палочки для суши.

Патриция вздрогнула и прижалась к Джареду. Уайт ее прекрасно слышал, но не слушал. И сейчас он в точности повторил то, что она говорила ему много лет назад. Воспоминания, словно стрела, впились ей в сердце. Тогда они были безумно счастливы. Или, по крайней мере, она. Сидя на краю кровати со сколотыми кисточками волосами, в его рубашке на голое тело, с альбомом и карандашами, она рисовала его спокойное умиротворенное сном лицо, пока он не проснулся, и считала, что все ее счастье еще впереди. Вся его любовь и…

– Принести тебе чего-нибудь выпить? – Джей повторил вопрос, сжав ее руку в своей.

– Пожалуй… я пройдусь вместе с тобой, – ответила она несколько заторможено, все еще крутя в руках подарок Джека. – Не против, если мы вас оставим? – девушка подняла глаза на Робин и Уайта. – И спасибо за подарок, Джек.

– Художница, значит. Пи? – начал Джей, когда они отошли достаточно далеко, и хитро прищурился. – Какие еще сюрпризы нас сегодня ожидают?

Лучше бы никаких, подумала девушка, тяжело вздохнув.

– Наверное, мне придется как-то поблагодарить тебя за мой подарок несколько лучше? – спросил Джаред, посчитав безмолвный ответ Патти за деланную скромность.

 

 

– Скучаешь? – наклонившись к самому уху Робин, шепотом спросил Фассбендер. Девушка дернулась от неожиданности и едва не выронила из рук бокал вина.

– И кто только научил тебя так подкрадываться?!. – она с презрением посмотрела на Майкла и отошла в сторону. Мужчина последовал за ней. Он явно выпил лишнего, и это было хорошо заметно по тому, как блестели его хитрые голубые глаза. Робин видела, как Фассбендер появился на вечеринке около часа назад. Притащил роскошный букет роз и бутылку дорогущего шампанского, которую припрятал внутри. С его появлением все собравшиеся дамы заметно оживились. Даже те, кто пришел на праздник в компании своего кавалера. Однако не похоже было, чтобы Патриция слишком ему обрадовалась. Она, к огромному удовольствию Робби, весь вечер не отходила от Джареда. Наблюдать за их парой для Уильямс было сплошным удовольствием. Сейчас, когда Джей сжимал Бэйтман в своих объятиях, а она улыбалась и что-то кокетливо нашептывала ему на ухо, казалось, что не было кругом влюбленных, которые были бы счастливее в этот вечер.

– Ладно, я вел себя, как мудак, – Майкл прислонился спиной к стене и умоляюще посмотрел на Робин. – Я знаю, что ты на меня злишься. Но, поверь, я скучаю по Патти! Черт, да я каждый день о ней думаю!..

– Майкл, ты говнюк!.. – рассмеялась Уильямс. – Ты встречаешься с Алисией. Мне кажется, не время и не место сейчас открывать мне душу насчет...  
– Эй, ну хватит, Роббс!.. – перебил ее актер. – Я надеялся, что ты поможешь мне. Неужели ты не замолвишь словечко за меня перед лучшей подругой?

– Это исключено, – Уильямс сделала маленький глоток вина и оглядела комнату в поисках Джека. Весь этот разговор уже начал ее утомлять. – Ты последний, с кем рядом я хотела бы видеть Патти. Ты просто обыкновенный козел, который трахает все подряд.

Ее последние слова Майкл воспринял, как лучший в своей жизни комплимент. Он широко улыбнулся и, вновь приблизившись к Робби, тихо произнес:

– Не тебе об этом рассуждать, детка!.. Не представляю, как тебе удалось облапошить Тома, он мне всегда казался умным малым. Не таким придурком, как Крис Мартин, который сопровождал тебя в Лондоне, – мужчина выдержал небольшую паузу, чтобы с наслаждением понаблюдать, как Уильямс меняется в лице. Затем сделал глоток из своего бокала и продолжил: – Единственное, чего я не понимаю, так это как Джек до сих пор не понял, что его девушка не особенно разборчива в связях...

– Заткнись!.. – прошипела Робин. – Ты понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь!..

– Конечно, я же не сменил троих партнеров за несколько месяцев, – с усмешкой ответил он.

Робин бросила на Фассбендера полный ненависти взгляд и поспешила уйти, мягко покачивая бедрами. Ее зад особенно хорошо смотрелся в этих джинсах. И Майкл еще долгое время смотрел ей в след, пока не перевел взгляд на Патрицию, которая болтала с кем-то из гостей, стоя возле небольшого бара.

Как же чертовски соблазнительно она выглядела! Вырез на ее костюме не оставлял простора для фантазии, но в случае с Майклом ему не особенно нравилось фантазировать.

– Помощи от милашки Робин, кажется, можно не ждать, – пробормотал Фассбендер себе под нос. – Придется действовать самому...

С этими словами он залпом влил в себя остатки виски со дна бокала и направился прямиком к виновнице торжества.

Весь вечер Джек старался не упускать Патти из виду. Да это и невозможно было. Она сегодня казалась ему такой очаровательной, что даже болтовня Уильямс уже не раздражала так сильно. Ему давно следовало научится отключаться, когда Робин принималась рассказывать ему обо всем на свете, перескакивая от одной темы к другой в считанные минуты.

И сегодня ему наконец удалось. Пока Робин говорила, стоя рядом с ним, Джек смотрел на Патрицию, которая смотрела на него. Периодически смотрела.

И это всегда было между ними. Долбаная немая дуэль. Бэйтман обнимала Джареда, прижималась к нему, точно он был последним мужчиной на этой планете, а Джек лишь улыбался, встречаясь с ней взглядом. Его даже забавляла эта игра. Неужели Патриция решила, что действительно сможет заставить его ревновать, флиртуя с пидорковатым фриком вроде Джареда Лето?! Какой же глупой она была...

Когда он наконец избавился от Уильямс под предлогом похода в сортир, вечеринка была уже в самом разгаре. Вся эта псевдоэлита Лос-Анджелеса, замороченные дамочки в дорогих платьях и их любовники, мало похожие на мужчин, вливали в себя дорогой алкоголь и громко вызывающе смеялись. Музыка была слишком громкой и отвратительной. Удивительно, что Патти выглядела такой довольной. В прежние времена она морщила нос при одном упоминании кого-то из мейнстримных артистов. А теперь, когда на ее дне рождения играл ремикс на одну из песен Ланы дель Рэй, Бэйтман просто улыбалась, периодически пряча лицо на груди у мудака Лето.

Музыкант взял себе еще один бокал виски и, обернувшись, застыл в дверном проеме. То, что он увидел, заставило его замереть.

Фассбендер подошел к Патти и буквально вырвал ее из объятий Джареда, который стоял и беспомощно хлопал глазами. Что-то шепнув ей на ухо, актер притянул девушку к себе и скользнул руками по ее бедрам, совершенно не обращая внимания на протест самой именинницы. Его жадные пальцы гладили спину Патриции, а пересохшие губы складывались в самодовольной улыбке.

Все произошло слишком быстро. Сунув свой бокал в руки первой попавшейся на пути девушки, Джек набросился на Майкла, с силой оттолкнув в сторону Патрицию. Кто-то из женщин громко закричал. А дальше Джек не помнил ничего, будто кто-то на несколько секунд отключил его сознание и способность соображать. Единственное, чего ему хотелось, чтобы ублюдок Фассбендер пожалел о том, что прикоснулся к НЕЙ. Ревность придушила мужчину, лишая возможности дышать.

Схватив растерявшегося от неожиданности Майкла за край пиджака, Джек оттолкнул его и со злостью прохрипел:

– Ублюдок, я убью тебя!..

Со всей силы Уайт ударил мужчину кулаком в челюсть, заставив потерять твердую почву под ногами. Фассбендер ударился спиной о стоящий позади него столик с закусками. Послышался звон стекла. На этот раз Джек слышал, как закричала Патриция. Но это лишь сильнее завело его. Вновь приближаясь к Майклу, который пытался прийти в себя, Джек схватил его за воротник рубашки и ударил в живот, заставив согнуться пополам. Актер издал хриплый стон и упал на колени.

– Ради Бога, Джек, перестань!.. – он слышал, как Патти в очередной раз пыталась остановить его, но лишь сильнее злился.

Майкл тем временем попытался распрямиться, но тут же получил еще несколько ударов. Теперь Фассбендер беспомощно осел на пол, пытаясь перевести дыхание. Он скрипел зубами от боли и унижения.

Вокруг все просто замерли. И теперь эта некогда оживленная вечеринка больше напоминала дом ебаных восковых фигур.

– Эй, Джек... – Уайт поучаствовал, как рука Джареда ложиться ему на плечо, осторожно сжимая его. – Успокойся. Успокойся, иначе нам придется вызвать полицию.

Беззвучно рассмеявшись, Джек резко обернулся и одним коротким ударом рассек Джею губу. Лето отшатнулся, чувствуя, как теплая кровь начинает сочиться из царапины, падать вниз, пачкая белоснежный ковер Патриции.

– Какой же ты ублюдок!.. – выкрикнула Бэйтман. Она стояла всего в нескольких шагах от Уайта. Губы девушки дрожали. Она выглядела испуганной и одновременно жутко злой. Казалось, еще немного и Патти сама броситься на Джека. – Ты просто долбаный урод!.. Я ненавижу тебя! Ненавижу тебя, слышишь?!.

– Ты дерьмовая актриса... – бросил ей в ответ мужчина, пытаясь отдышаться.

– Заткнись!.. – Патриция обхватила голову руками. – Убирайся отсюда!.. Убирайся отсюда ко всем хуям, пока я не вызвала охрану!..

Он хотел всего лишь заглянуть в глаза той женщине, ради которой был здесь все это время.

Патриция бросилась к Джареду.

– Патти... – начал Джек, чувствуя, как внутри вновь расправляет свои огненные крылья проклятая ревность.

– Кажется, тебе лучше уйти, приятель... – с усмешкой произнес Майкл, который к тому времени уже поднялся на ноги. – Нам всем лучше уйти.

С этими словами Фассбендер подошел к Патриции и тихонько произнес:

– Вечеринка была классной...

Все вновь затаили дыхание, глядя на то, как Майкл проходит мимо Джека, направляясь к выходу. Но ничего не произошло.

– Хочешь сказать, что тебе по душе все эти клоуны?!. – Джек несколькими шагами сократил расстояние между собой и Патти. Девушка испуганно отстранилась. Ее примеру последовал и Джаред.

Заметив это, Уайт громко рассмеялся. И если бы его смех больше не напоминал последние попытки сдержать подступающие к горлу рыдания, можно было бы подумать, что он сошел с ума. Долбаный Джек Уайт слетел с катушек!

Еще с несколько секунд он просто смотрел на Патрицию. И в его взгляде ненависть граничила с безумием, которое таила в себе любовь. Любовь... Что же она знала о любви?.. Маленькая упрямая девочка.

– Джек!.. – вырвалось у Патриции, когда мужчина бросился к выходу.

И она едва не кинулась следом за ним, подавшись внезапному порыву. Но в эту минуту рука Джея до боли стиснула ее холодную влажную ладонь.

– Патти, все хорошо, – прошептал Лето. – Все хорошо...

Оглянувшись, Бэйтман увидела, как Робин сделала то, что всегда раньше делала она сама – убежала с вечеринки вслед за Джеком Уайтом.

 

 

Робин бежала вниз по ступеням лестницы вслед за Джеком. Она неуклюже хваталась за перила, чтобы удержаться на своих каблуках. И кричала. Достаточно громко, чтобы он услышал ее и остановился.

Музыкант выскочил из подъезда жилого комплекса, в котором всего несколько часов назад Патриция Бэйтман начала праздновать свой день рождения. Она пригласила друзей, была заботливой и внимательной хозяйкой.

Сплюнув, Джек отдышался и взглянул на свое отражение в тонированном стекле припаркованной рядом машины. Теперь на его рубашке не хватало нескольких пуговиц. Он слышал, как Робби кричала ему вслед, стук ее маленьких каблуков преследовал его. И теперь, чтобы закончить все это, нужно было всего лишь запрыгнуть в первое проезжающее мимо такси и навсегда, навсегда забыть.

Как же он ошибался, как же глупо заблуждался, поверив, что она может стать лучше. Мысли играли на опережение. Но перед глазами все еще стояла проклятая картинка, точно кто-то забыл сменить слайд: Патриция, пьяно посмеиваясь, обнимала Майкла, пока тот, не стесняясь присутствия мудака Лето, прятал свои ладони в ее одежде.

Отчаяние и злоба душили его. Было еще много всего. Внутри. Но в эту самую минуту Джек не чувствовал ничего, кроме желания навсегда стереть из памяти все, что когда-либо связывало его и Патрицию. Она, безусловно, свой выбор сделала. Собственно, она сделала его уже довольно давно. Еще в тот день, когда по телефону сообщила ему о том, что уходит. Каким же идиотом он был!..

Поставил все на ее любовь: свой чертов брак, свою гордость... Он даже перестал думать о том, что скажут в прессе, лишь бы видеть ее рядом, лишь бы она принадлежала ему. А что у него осталось теперь?! Ничего... Она все разрушила. Эта тупая сука решила сломать его. Но у нее не выйдет, ничего не выйдет... Ничего не выйдет... Ничего...

– Джек!.. – схватив за руку, Робин наконец, удалось остановить мужчину. – Джек, что, мать твою, происходит?!.

Бросив на нее пустой равнодушный взгляд, Уайт отдернул руку и вновь зашагал прочь, точно Робин вообще не было рядом.

– Джек, пожалуйста, подожди!.. – ее раскрасневшееся от бега лицо и огромные испуганные глаза всего в нескольких сантиметрах от его собственного лица. Продолжая упорствовать, Уильямс вновь вцепилась в его руку и умоляюще прошептала: – Прошу тебя, не уходи!.. Давай поговорим, давай просто поговорим!..

Сердце девушки колотилось, как бешенное. И снова этот взгляд. Она хорошо знала этот взгляд. Их первая ночь в Нью-Йорке научила ее бояться. Теперь этот страх возвращался к ней, ведь в его глазах ненависть мешалась с безумием.

Несколько секунд. Джек с силой оттолкнул Робби, и та упала на асфальт, еле успев выставить вперед руки.

– Ты хочешь поговорить?!. – процедил он, скрипя зубами. – Мне даже смотреть на тебя невыносимо! Ты жалкая, тупая сука! Убирайся отсюда!..

Девушка почувствовала, как кто-то словно взял с десяток острых ножей и одновременно воткнул их в ее тело. Эта боль от обиды была гораздо сильнее боли от ушибленных коленок.

Пытаясь подняться на ноги, она потянулась к Уайту, надеясь на то, что он поможет ей, но музыкант лишь снова брезгливо оттолкнул Робин, будто она была чем-то ужасным. Тем, от чего следует избавиться.

– Зачем?.. – пытаясь остановить подступающие к горлу рыдания, прошептала Уильямс. – Что я сделала не так?..

– Ты все сделала не так!.. – выкрикнул он ей прямо в лицо. Холодная тень ночи коснулась его подбородка, придавая чертам устрашающую угловатость. И теперь, стоя здесь, посреди улицы, утонувшей в сумерках, Джек выглядел пугающим и безумным. – Я никогда, слышишь, никогда не хотел тебя!.. Никогда не думал о тебе, мне плевать было! Ты – ничто! Просто еще одна безмозглая шлюха!

Робин вытянула шею и тихонько пробормотала:

– Так значит, все, что ты говорил мне, все, что обещал, когда приехал в Санта-Монику, все это...

Она выпрямилась и вновь посмотрела Джеку прямо в глаза.

– Зачем?.. – спросила девушка, чувствуя, как по ее щекам начинают течь обжигающие слезы. – Зачем, Джек?..

Он молча смотрел на нее еще с минуту. Будто пытался найти ответ на ее вопрос, но каждый раз, когда хотел раскрыть рот, ему словно не хватало воздуха. Не хватало слов. Он мечтал сбежать от мыслей и зарыть глубоко в землю свои чувства.

Эта правда, правда, которой требовала от него Робин, была слишком унизительной. Он сделал все возможное, но проиграл. Ошибся. А ведь он не мог ошибаться. Не мог признаться в том, что тонкие пальчики Патриции Бэйтман переломали его хребет одним прикосновением.

Заглянув в блестящие, полные слез глаза Робин, Джек прошептал:

– Просто я никогда не смог бы полюбить такую, как ты...

Он ушел. Все закончилось, Уайт произнес свои последние слова. Как хорошо заученная роль плохого актера. Ему никогда не веришь. Ему никогда не веришь...

Робин осталась одна. Она прислушивалась к звуку его удаляющихся шагов, которые эхом раздавались в ночной тишине. И только пустота внутри могла заполнить собой все вокруг в эту минуту.

 

 

Вечеринка действительно БЫЛА классной, и гостям Патриции не надо было еще одного «на хуй», адресованного лично им, чтобы понять, что пора удалиться. Тед и ребята с сочувствием посмотрели в сторону девушки, он беззвучно прошептал «держись» и переступил через порог. Остальные просто ретировались в гнетущей тишине.

Хоть бы об этом не прознала пресса, рассеянно подумала девушка и окинула опустевшим взглядом стремительно опустевшие апартаменты. Глупая мысль. Наивная и глупая. Сплетни в соцсетях поползут уже сегодня, а к завтраку можно ожидать что-то остренькое. Все это происходило не с ней. Совершенно точно это было дурным сном, над которым она завтра посмеется, завтракая вместе с Джаредом, который убеждал ее в том, что является ярым фанатом ранних подъемов. Что угодно, лишь бы остаться с ней в одной постели этой ночью. Патти усмехнулась.

Джаред! Она резко обернулась на стук в кухне и поспешила к мужчине. Первое, что Патриция должна была сделать, убедиться, что с Джеем все в порядке, а не жалеть себя. Он все нервно стучал дверцами шкафчиков, когда она зашла, и не обращал на нее никакого внимания. Патриция коснулась рукой его плеча и хотела было сказать что-то беззаботное, пошутить, чтобы развеять сгустившееся напряжение, но не смогла произнести и слова. Мужчина на мгновение замер, превратившись в каменное, холодное безжизненное изваяние, и когда Патти отстранилась, продолжил осмотр кухни.

«Держи, Джей», – хотела сказать девушка, протягивая ему полотенце со льдом, но опять не вымолвила и слова. Она должна была заговорить, была обязана ему разговор, но он должен был начаться совсем не с тех слов. А подобрать нужных она не могла. Пока… потому просто вложила ему в протянутую руку полотенце. Его разбитая губа уже распухла, а кровь блестела, все еще немного сочась из раны.

Патриция и сама прикусила губу, будто это она чувствовала саднящую горящую боль, и протянула руку к его губам, неосознанный жест, желание утешить, забрать его боль. Но Джаред перехватил ее пальцы до боли, как и тогда, когда она собиралась сорваться за Уайтом, и отвел руку в сторону, прикладывая к ране лед.

Он тоже не спешил ничего говорить, справедливо считая, что именно Бэйтман должна начать разговор. Она была должна ему по крайней мере объяснения. И его голубые, широко раскрытые глаза опять точно заглядывали ей в душу, обдавая непривычным для них холодом.

– Прости, – первое слово далось ей чертовски нелегко. Говорить «прости» для нее было всегда сложно, говорить искренне, действительно вкладывая в это слово весь его смысл. Сколько раз Патриция уже произносила его? Говорила ему «прости» за испорченный ужин, несостоявшиеся планы, сорванные свидания. Все эти «прости» были такими же пустыми, как фраза «как дела?» в начале разговора. И сейчас она должна была произнести его так, чтобы Джаред поверил, почувствовал, что она действительно имеет это в виду.

Разбитая ваза с розами, ковер, утопший в осколках и воде и окрашенный каплями крови. Патриция тоскливо посмотрела на последствия самого запоминающегося финала вечеринки, который видели эти стены, и села рядом с Джеем у дивана. Они прислонились к спинке, как два потерпевших катастрофу выживших, которые совершенно не рады своей удаче.

Полотенце промокло, и вода, стекая по его руке, уже успела добраться до рукавов рубашки, окрашивая их в более насыщенный винный оттенок. Лето как-то совершенно безразлично уставился на расползающееся по рукаву мокрое пятно и приложил полотенце к губе.

Патриция поставила между ними ведерко с полурастаявшим льдом и вынула из него начатую бутылку шампанского. Ей пригодится, чтобы подсластить исповедь.

– Знаешь, Джей, мы когда-то были вместе с Джеком.

Мужчина оторвался от увлеченного заматывания льда в ткань и смерил Патти насмешливым взглядом, от которого в любой другой момент она бы с первой попытки пресекла свое решение доверить ему свою самую грязную тайну, которая грызла ее все эти годы. Но девушка лишь попыталась улыбнуться в ответ, признавая, что действительно неудачно глупо начала разговор, и, собравшись с мыслями, продолжила:

– После того интервью FUEL, о котором ты уже слышал, я думала, что больше никогда не встречу Джека Уайта. Несмотря на то, что он тогда напугал меня до полусмерти, а может и из-за этого, я все еще считала его небожителем. А простые смертные, вроде девочки из Калифорнии, с такими если и встречаются, то раз в жизни. В общем, – Патти смущенно кашлянула, заметив, как Джаред все больше раздражается, – она осталась где-то на задворках моего сознания совершенно нереальным воспоминанием. И в редакции после выпуска номера с материалом все как-то зловеще затихло. Как потом оказалось, ребята ожидали судебного иска. Раз Уайт сразу же после выхода журнала не позвонил высказать свое мнение об этом дерьме, то дело серьезное.

Бэйтман улыбнулась, вспоминая своих до полусмерти напуганных коллег. Что ни говори, а та часть жизни, которую она запретила себе вспоминать, была, кроме прочего, чертовски веселой и взбалмошной. Ей частенько не хватало безумных идей редактора, интервью с едва стоявшими на ногах музыкантами, которые, опираясь на журналистку и заглядывая ей в декольте, выдавали такие подробности, от которых краснели после опохмела сами, внезапных поездок на фестивали и общей атмосферы в редакции. У нее было столько историй об этих идиотах, что их можно было рассказывать ночи напролет, удобно устроившись на плече у Джея, потягивая вино и смеясь. Но сейчас ее улыбка была совершенно некстати.

– Но мы встретились не в суде, а на концертах и фестивалях. Просто невозможно было так часто пересекаться, и мне это тогда казалось, наверное, каким-то знаком свыше, я не могла даже и подумать о том, что у Уайта тем летом просто был плотный концертный график, а у меня после сдачи сессии появилось намного больше времени на командировки для журнала. Я не хочу оправдываться, но, наверное, так оно и выглядит со стороны, – Патти поднесла к губам бутылку шампанского и сделала несколько глотков, все равно ощущая в горле удушающую сухость, как в гребаной пустыне. – Джек стал моей первой настоящей влюбленностью… или даже любовью, – последнее слово далось ей чертовски тяжело. – Пожалуй, именно так. И все мимолетные свидания с однокурсниками, и флирт с коллегами показались такой глупостью. Чем-то блеклым и совершенно несущественным. Потому, когда обнаружилось, что нас влечет друг к другу одинаково сильно… я так думала тогда, сейчас это кажется полнейшим бредом, сколько раз я прокручивала все это в голове, что даже на некоторое время убедила себя, что он мною воспользовался, – Патти горько рассмеялась. – Но тогда я была настолько счастлива, что мне было наплевать на весь мир вокруг. Что уже говорить о его жене. Ты, наверное, сейчас считаешь меня бездушной эгоистичной сукой? Правда, Джей?

Она подняла на него взгляд впервые с начала разговора. Покрасневший, полный слез и презрения к себе. Джаред забрал из ее рук бутылку и заключил ее ладони в свои. Гнев исчез из его взгляда, как и чертова глупая ревность. Он старался сейчас быть для нее тем парнем, который ей был так нужен, внимательным, не осуждающим, хорошим, несмотря на то что в голове сейчас проносились сотни мыслей.

И Патти рассказала ему о ночах в отелях, встречах мельком за сценой, обрывочных разговорах по телефону в любое удобное для Джека время, о том, как она стала буквально одержимой им и отдала все свое время в распоряжение одному мужчине. Она вся погрузилась в воспоминания и вряд ли услышала бы сейчас даже взрывы фейерверков в духе Четвертого июля, не то что вибрирующий на диване телефон.

Зато Робин Уильямс, которой принадлежал этот телефон, слышала каждое слово, которое полосовало ее не хуже плети, не хуже самого Джека. Каждая маленькая ложь ее лучшей подруги была лишь ширмой для огромного обмана. Патриция обманывала ее все это время и с наслаждением наблюдала за тем, как этот мудила Уайт пудрил ей мозги, подбираясь к ней. Слезы беззвучно катились по ее щекам. Девушка хотела забрать свой мобильный и выбежать из квартиры, выбежать из этого ебаного адского вечера. Но она заставила себя слушать, слышать все до последнего слова. Чтобы больше не быть наивной глупенькой девочкой с ромашками в волосах из Санта-Моники.

– И хуже всего, что я трусливо не могла ничего рассказать Робби. Я видела, что он делает с ней, и молчала. Я видела, как она смотрит на него. Точно так же, как и я когда-то, с безусловным обожанием. И когда она сегодня побежала следом за ним… Джей, я… – всхлипывая, девушка уткнулась Джареду в плечо.

– Ты гребаная лживая сука, Патриция! – Робин сорвалась с места, бросившись за телефоном.

Она не хотела оставаться здесь ни минутой дольше. Просто находиться с Бэйтман в одном помещении было нестерпимо больно. Подруга, которая должна была выслушать ее, утешить, оказалась виноватой во всем, что с ней произошло. Это ее, Робин Уильямс, должны утешать, она должна рыдать у кого-то на плече, а не…

– Каково это было врать мне все это время?! Смотреть, как тупица Робин, наступает на те же грабли? Понравилось?! Тебе понравилось разрушать мою жизнь, Патти?

– Робин! – Патриция вскочила на ноги и бросилась за подругой. – Подожди, пожалуйста… Роббс?!

– Не смей меня так называть! Не смей ко мне приближаться! Ненавижу тебя! – последнее она выплюнула с такой злобой и горечью, что тяжело было не поверить.

Патриция остановилась посреди гостиной, словно громом пораженная. Она просто смотрела отсутствующим взглядом вслед удаляющейся Уильямс, пока к ней не подошел Джей.

– Она остынет, – мужчина обнял девушку и начал гладить ее по волосам, – и вы спокойно поговорите. Робин простит тебя, я уверен. Дай ей время, – его руки плавно спустились на бедра девушки, а губы, продолжая шептать слова утешения, начали сцеловывать слезы с ее щек. – Пускай уходит.

Последняя фраза прозвучала пощечиной. Патти отстранилась от мужчины, вытирая слезы и смазывая тушь руками, как маленькая девчонка.

– Уходи, – прошептала она дрожащим голосом и отступила назад, когда Лето попытался обнять ее. – Иди на хер, Джаред! – она толкнула его в грудь. – Не хочу тебя видеть!

Мужчина подался назад, удивленно смотря на девушку.

– Никого не хочу видеть… – прошептала Патриция, когда Джаред вышел из квартиры.


	27. На дне

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка и картинки: http://bit.ly/29PHqqc

Это утро вообще не должно было приходить. И этот новый день... Лучше бы ничего не было.

Робин медленно перевернулась на спину и открыла глаза. Еще ночью, когда она вернулась домой, девушка решила, что сегодня ей непременно понадобятся три вещи: новый номер телефона, прежний цвет волос (смотреть на свое отражение с этим жутким милированием она не могла) и, желательно, новая жизнь. И если два первых пункта были еще ничего, то с последним, явно, будет сложнее.

Поднявшись с кровати, Роббс набросила на плечи халат и, отыскав среди кучи своих вещей, разбросанных по полу, смартфон, отключила его и выбросила в мусорное ведро на кухне.

– Пошло все к черту, – хрипло пробурчала Уильямс себе под нос и открыла холодильник. Вытащив бутылку молока, девушка обессилено опустилась за стол и начала с жадностью пить.

Она несколько иначе представляла себе это утро. Например, еще вчера казалось, что слезы просто не имеют свойства высыхать, а уже сегодня ей была противна даже сама мысль о том, что она могла плакать из-за Патриции или Джека. Это новое, совершенно незнакомое ей чувство пустоты, оно заполняло собой все.

Сорвавшись с места, Робби вытащила из кухонного ящика упаковку огромных черных пакетов для мусора и вернулась в свою спальню.

Первое, что попалось ей на глаза – пластинка Джека. В мусор! Ох, как же он потешался все это время! Ну ничего, теперь никто и никогда не посмеет причинить ей боль. Никогда.

Что дальше? Ну, конечно! Подарки этой лживой сучки Патриции Бэйтман! Робин начала потрошить свой шкаф в поисках подаренной подругой одежды. Платье от Дольче, платье от Валентино, блестящие лубутены, как у Диты фон Тиз – все это отправлялось в мусорные пакеты. Затем наступила очередь книг и всяких милых девчачьих штучек, которые Робби бережно хранила еще со времен их учебы в школе. Выбрасывая все, что еще вчера казалось ей таким важным и жутко любимым, девушка только сильнее стискивала зубы, пытаясь сдержать вновь выступающие на глазах слезы.

Спустя несколько часов Робби сидела посреди кучи вывернутых из шкафа вещей и жевала мятное печенье. Обводя взглядом свою комнату, она вновь и вновь натыкалась на фотографию Джонни Кэша. Помедлив еще с минуту, Уильямс содрала фото со стены и смяла. Когда в ее руке остался лишь небольшой шарик черно-белой бумаги, девушка метким броском отправила все, что осталось от Джонни, в один из мусорных пакетов.

– Трехочковый! – нервно хихикая, прошептала она. При всем уважении к мистеру Кэшу, сегодня она твердо решила избавиться от любого упоминания о том, что когда-то Патриция Бэйтман была ее подругой.

В эту минуту кто-то постучал в дверь ее квартиры. Вздрогнув, Робин запахнула свой мягкий халат и на носочках прокралась в прихожую. Посмотрев в глазок, девушка отшатнулась. Мельком взглянув в зеркало на свое заплаканное, бледное лицо и спутанные волосы, Уильямс только громко вздохнула и открыла дверь.

– Я знаю, что обычно так не поступают, – извиняющимся тоном начал Крис, с сочувствием оглядывая Робби с головы до ног. – Но... Вчера ты так плакала, что я... Если не хочешь никого видеть, только скажи, и я уйду... Просто я хотел убедиться, что ты будешь в порядке...

Это было в его глазах. В его голосе. В его доброй, немного печальной улыбке. Крис будто извинялся за то, что вообще может улыбаться сейчас, когда ей самой так больно.

Подавшись вперед, девушка обвила руками шею музыканта и прижалась к нему всем телом. Его теплые ладони осторожно коснулись ее спины, едва ощутимо поглаживая тонкие плечи. Крис лишь сильнее притянул к себе Робин, чувствуя, как она начала тихонько вздрагивать от подступивших к горлу рыданий.

– Спасибо... Спасибо тебе... – глотая слезы, шептала девушка. Она уткнулась носом в его плечо и тихонько пробормотала: – Мне так больно, Крис!.. Мне никогда не было так больно...

И если бы только он мог подобрать подходящие слова... Чтобы вся ее боль навсегда ушла.

Продолжая сжимать Робин в своих объятиях, мужчина думал лишь об одном: он никогда не оставит ее.

Спустя некоторое время Робин сидела на диване в гостиной, укрывшись своим пледом с леопардовой окраской и наблюдала за тем, как Крис скромно хозяйничает в ее кухне, пытаясь заварить чай.

Вряд ли он сегодня вообще был здесь, если бы Робин не позвонила ему среди ночи и не устроила истерику по телефону. Она уже и сама не помнила, что именно говорила. После того как девушка услышала то, что рассказала Патриция Джареду, она вообще мало что помнила и соображала. Будто кто-то нажал не на ту кнопку. Сбой ебаной программы. Замыкание. Провал. И такси, в которое она запрыгнула с требованиями везти ее в ближайший бар, и бармен, которому она пыталась излить душу, вливая в себя бессчетное количество коктейлей... Все это теперь казалось ей таким смазанным и далеким. А потом Робин позвонила Крису и говорила, говорила, говорила... Она говорила, задыхаясь от слез, боли и обиды. В надежде на то, что он сможет понять ее. Единственный, кто остался у нее теперь.

– Как странно, – едва слышно проговорила девушка. – Здесь так тепло, а мне кажется, что вокруг все покрылось льдом...

Она поежилась и натянула плед до самого подбородка.

– Ты уверена, что не нужно вызвать врача? – подходя ближе, Крис протянул девушке чашку с горячим чаем и опустился на диван рядом с ней. – Может быть, это...

– Я в порядке, Крис, – перебила его Робин, пытаясь улыбнуться. – Спасибо тебе за все.

– Кажется, я когда-то слышал это...

– А, к черту!.. – Уильямс опустила глаза. – Не хочу больше ничего скрывать. Я чувствую себя ужасно... Ты и сам видишь. Прости...

Крис тепло улыбнулся и прошептал:

– Я обещаю, все будет хорошо... – он с нежностью провел пальцами по ее щеке, осторожно смахивая слезинку. – Все пройдет. Поверь мне, все проходит, Робин. Мы справимся с этим...

– Ты сказал «мы»?.. – спросила она, тихонько всхлипывая.

– Я буду рядом, – пообещал Крис, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза Робби. – Столько сколько понадобится. Я всегда буду рядом...

В ответ она лишь слабо улыбнулась и снова отвела взгляд.

 

 

Шум. Посторонний. Настойчивый. Раздражающий. Он заставил Патрицию подняться с постели на следующий день, когда она, проваливаясь в глубокий тяжелый сон, желала вообще не переживать свой день рождения и просыпаться. Она не хотела встречаться с последствиями вечера лицом к лицу. Проще было бы просто сбежать, как она делала раньше. Но простые варианты навсегда исчезли из ее жизни четыре года назад.

Что бы ни произошло, как бы ни было больно, придется вставать и жить дальше со всеми последствиями. Слишком многие от нее сейчас зависели, чтобы бросать их и бежать. У нее еще остались люди, которые ее любят, и ради них она должна пережить это и попытаться исправить, что еще можно. Собрать осколки того, что не склеишь, и выбросить к чертовой матери вместе с Джеком Уайтом. И если понадобится, то в принудительном судебном порядке.

По залу деловито сновали сотрудники клиннинговой фирмы. Они недовольно щурились на недопитые выветрившиеся бутылки дорогого шампанского и с раздражением хмыкали, убирая осколки вазы и разбросанные цветы. Патти чувствовала себя здесь чужой. Все было как-то совершенно нереально, будто находилось в тысячах миль отсюда, в чьем-то другом сознании. Ее тоже заметили далеко не сразу. Удивительно, как безжизненно снующая меж осколков вчерашнего праздника девушка оставалась незамеченной. Как призрак. Призрак жизни, которая опять раскололась на до и после из-за одного и того же мужчины.

«Пора бы уже поумнеть, Патриция Абигайль Бэйтман», – сказала она сама себе и горько усмехнулась, хмыкнув. Получилось из ряда вон плохо, больше похоже на жалобный всхлип.

Одна из женщин, которые сворачивали ковер, чтобы отправить его в химчистку, вздрогнула и отпустила край, за который держалась. Он шлепнулся о пол с противным хлюпающим звуком, будто вода затопила его куда серьезнее, чем вчера казалось. Поднялась выше ватерлинии и затопила к чертям всю ее квартиру. Печаль. Боль. Безнадега.

Она подняла взгляд на Патти и смутилась, увидев хозяйку. Растерянная, помятая, всколоченная ото сна, она не выглядела ни властно, ни стервозно, не была сукой, которая правит миром и бросает деньги на ветер по любому удобному случаю. Бэйтман куталась в свой сумасшедше дорогой шелковый халат, как нищенка в ветошь. Девочка, пытающаяся исчезнуть.

– Кофе, мисс? – спросила женщина. Мексиканский акцент. Смуглая, с темными вьющимися волосами. Она смутно напомнила Патти Мариссу, которая работала у ее родителей горничной.

– Нет, спасибо, я сама, – глухо, не своим голосом отозвалась Патриция. Внутри что-то неприятно до боли сжалось. Она не хотела походить на них, но в итоге оказалась дочерью своих родителей. Миссус Патрицией Бэйтман с плантацией рабов, плетью и склонностью к жестокости. Типичная белая испорченная тварь из богатой семьи.

Она наблюдала за тем, как ее квартира приобретает свои привычные очертания порядка и чистоты, и думала, сможет ли когда-то сама этим похвастать. Сможет ли когда-то привести в порядок весь бардак, в который превратилась ее жизнь. Вот так же просто вымести из нее все лишнее и сиять счастьем.

Кофе давно остыл, а Патриция все стояла, смотря сквозь сходящую на нет суету. Она апатично перевела взгляд на часы и поняла, что опаздывает. В свой последний рабочий день к чертовой Дженси Мин. Она опрометью бросилась к себе в спальню, вызвав сочувствующие кивки уборщиц, и когда, не сбавляя темп, промчалась мимо привратника, даже не расслышала, что он ей кричал вслед, и просто на автомате помахала в ответ улыбнувшись.

Уже на улице она сообразила, почему у мужчины было такое выражение лица, будто он провожал ее на казнь. У входа в кондоминиум было не протолкнуться. Со всех сторон наседали журналисты с фото и видеокамерами, которые в одночасье набросились на Патрицию, когда она переступила порог здания.

– Мисс Бэйтман, как Вы прокомментируете вчерашнее происшествие?

– Патриция, прокомментируй сложившуюся ситуацию…

– Как тебе удалось трахнуть и Джокера, и Бэмена, Патти?

– Правда, что загадочная подруга Джареда Лето из аэропорта вы?

Вопросы градом сыпались со всех сторон на совершенно потерявшуюся Патрицию. Она не понимала, что происходит. Не понимала, как попала из одного сорта ада в другой. При чем здесь персонажи комиксов и как они догадались о том, что на фотографиях именно она, а не какая-то другая блондинка, коих у Лето был бесконечно длинный список.

– Разрушила семью Аффлека и даже не потрудилась расстаться с ним, как уже начала трахать Лето. Шлюха! – выплюнула ей прямо в лицо какая-то особо обеспокоенная событиями, не понятными Патриции, журналистка.

Шлюха! Лживая сука Патриция Бэйтман! Слова жгли, как открытые раны. Девушка металась из стороны в сторону, пытаясь прорваться вперед, словить машину и ехать так далеко, пока на горизонте не останется ни одной высотки, а сердце перестанет грозиться пробить ребра.

– Мисс Бэйтман, – позвал ее мужчина, и Патти нервно дернулась в сторону, не сразу узнав голос привратника, – следуйте за мной, – он взял ее за руку и провел к черному ходу, где уже ждал автомобиль.

Оказавшись в относительной безопасности, девушка тут же взялась за телефон, чтобы оценить масштабы катастрофы и понять, как она всего за одну ночь превратилась в мишень для желтой прессы и объект всеобщей жгучей ненависти.

Патриция была готова ко многому, она не питала иллюзий по поводу конфликта на вечеринке и знала, что найдет несколько скандальных сообщений о произошедшем на сайтах, любящих светскую грязь. Но то, что она прочла, просто ужаснуло девушку. Все медиа трубили о том, что Патриция Бэйтман, фэшн-редактор The Hollywood Reporter, скрыла от общественности сразу два романа. И пока Бен Аффлек, поглощенный делами студии, не мог уделять ей должное внимание, окрутила Джареда Лето, который и пострадал от тяжелого кулака экранного Бэтмена совершенно так же, как и его архизлодей Джокер. Возможность провести такую яркую и запоминающуюся параллель без малейших шевелений мозгами была просто как манна небесная. Все заголовки были ее.

С Днем рождения, Патриция Бэйтман. С Днем рождения, шлюха и лживая сука!

Отложив телефон в сторону, девушка закрыла глаза. И в который раз за день пожалела, что вообще проснулась. На голосовой почте были десятки сообщений с предложением эксклюзивного интервью и ни одной весточки, ни одного пропущенного от Джареда. Что вряд ли можно было бы считать странным, если учесть то, как и куда она отправила его прямым текстом всего несколько часов назад. Молчал и Бен, решив, наверное, что эта девочка слишком проблемная, чтобы и дальше поддерживать с ней общение. Его публицисты, если они не последние идиоты (а это далеко не так), уж точно посоветовали ему переждать бурю подальше от опальной Патриции.

Казалось, единственное, что она сейчас могла и обязана была вытащить из-под обломков, была ее новая работа. Слишком много было уже проделано, слишком много людей задействовано, чтобы дать всему обрушившемуся враз дерьму перечеркнуть столько месяцев подготовки.

– Да, это Патриция Бэйтман, – начала она разговор с редактором Vanity Fair, чтобы убедиться, хотят ли они фотосет так же сильно, как и до взорвавшейся атомной бомбы, которая разметала ее репутацию на сотни осколков.

 

 

И еще одно утро.

Чувствуя, как затекла во время сна ее рука, Робби поморщилась от неприятного ощущения и потянулась, не открывая глаз. Ощутив, как что-то тихо зашевелилось в ее ногах на другом конце дивана, девушка приподнялась на локтях и вздохнула.

Крис спал наполовину сидя, уткнувшись лицом в огромный мягкий подлокотник. Они просидели здесь полночи. Сначала разговор не шел, и оба просто молчали, вглядываясь в темноту, которую разбавлял только тусклый оранжевый свет маленькой круглой лампы на краю тумбочки. А затем Робин рассказала ему обо всем. Она говорила о своей семье, о Патти, которая передала ее, о том, что до сих пор скучает по Тому, который бросил ее после того, как она предпочла ложь Джека Уайта всему на свете. Музыкант слушал ее молча. Он лишь изредка кивал или печально улыбался, периодически сжимая ее ладонь в своих руках. А когда она выговорилась и затихла, вновь чувствуя, как на глазах выступают слезы, Крис притянул Робби к себе и крепко обнял. Это были самые теплые и искренние объятия за долгое время. Прижимаясь к его груди, ей и правда становилось не так страшно. Когда он был рядом, Робин переставала бояться той пустоты, которая пришла на смену боли. Если бы он только мог остаться здесь чуть дольше...

Но теперь Уильямс ни в чем не могла быть уверенной. Она смотрела на то, как во сне ресницы Криса тихонько дрожали, а губы были крепко сжаты, точно он боялся рассказать кому-то самую страшную тайну сразу после пробуждения, и думала лишь о том, что будет с ней, когда этот мужчина покинет Санта-Монику. Было до сих пор удивительно вообще видеть его здесь, но ей так не хотелось оставаться в одиночестве. Сейчас...

Тихонько приблизившись к своему спящему гостю, Робби легонько, стараясь не разбудить, коснулась пальцами его щеки. Крис что-то сонно промычал и открыл глаза.

– Прости, прости!.. – девушка отдернула руку. – Я не хотела будить.

– Уже утро?.. – хрипло прошептал Мартин, улыбаясь.

– Кажется, – Робин улыбнулась в ответ. – Хотя я не могу сказать наверняка.

Мужчина потянулся и выпрямился, принимая полностью сидячее положение. Переводя взгляд на Уильямс, он спросил:

– Как ты себя чувствуешь?..

– Чувствую...

– Это хорошо, – усмехнулся Крис, заметив, как Робин вновь улыбнулась. – Хочешь чего-нибудь?

Выбиравшись из-под своего пледа, Роббс поднялась с дивана и медленно подошла к окну. В Санта-Монике было слишком солнечно для нее сегодня. Но вопреки всему, девушка рывком распахнула шторы и, обернувшись к музыканту, ответила:

– Есть хочу!..

Крис предложил Робин поехать в Малибу именно в тот момент, когда девушка без особого аппетита доедала свой завтрак в одном из небольших кафе на побережье Санта-Моники, куда они отправились почти сразу после пробуждения.

Делать вид, что сегодня ей лучше, чем вчера, у Робби получалось из рук вон плохо, и музыкант видел все, что с ней происходит. Чувствовал, как она пытается быть с ним милой, но все чаще отводит глаза и смотрит туда, где тихо шумит океан.

Выглядела Уильямс не лучше, чем чувствовала себя. За последние сутки она много плакала, и теперь ее глаза были сильно припухши, а взгляд оставался потухшим и напряженным даже в тот момент, когда девушка делала вид, что улыбается. Именно делала вид. И от этого Крису становилось действительно не по себе. Он прекрасно помнил, какой Робин была еще неделю назад, когда они веселились в Лондоне. В ней было столько жизни. Столько огня. Когда она смеялась, казалось, что все вокруг заражались этой энергией, маленькой пьянящей чертовщинкой, которая жила внутри этой девочки. С самой их первой встречи, с самого начала он понял, что она другая. Отличается от всех женщин, которые были у него раньше. Рядом с Робин Крис чувствовал себя тем парнем, каким он был еще до встречи с Гвинет. До печальных «Ghost Stories», кучи взаимных претензий и обид, развода и лживого прикрытия за ширмой дружбы...

– Если я поеду к тебе домой в Малибу, то в прессе начнут писать, что я твоя любовница... – наконец произнесла Робин после затянувшейся паузы. – Это не совсем то, что мне сейчас нужно.

– Об этом можешь не переживать, я...

– Я видела, как они фоткали Лоуренс возле твоего особняка, Крис!.. – раздраженно огрызнулась девушка. – Я не хочу стать мишенью для папарацци в очередной раз. Только, блядь, не сейчас!..

Музыкант вздохнул и положил свою ладонь поверх руки Робин на столе. Уильямс подняла глаза и смущенно прошептала:

– Прости, я не должна была так говорить... Я... Я просто чувствую себя совершенно разбитой...

– Давай уедем? – она почувствовала, как Крис сильнее сжал ее руку. – Скажи, куда ты хочешь? Можем найти какие-нибудь острова, где не будет вообще никого, корме нас двоих.

Она тихо рассмеялась и быстро смахнула со щеки слезинку.

– Конечно, если ты не против моей компании, – добавил мужчина, улыбаясь.

– Я не против твоей компании, – Робби положила вторую ладонь поверх его руки. – Главное, чтобы ты сам не пожалел о том, что взял в путешествие такую депрессивную зануду, которая все время плачет и рассказывает о своих неудачных романах.

– О, поверь, я буду счастлив, если эта депрессивная зануда отправиться в путешествие со мной! – видя, как она впервые за последние сутки радовалась по-настоящему, не пытаясь выдавливать из себя вежливую улыбку, Крис и сам чувствовал некоторое облегчение. Она все выдержит. Обязательно выдержит. Вытащив из кармана джинсов «айфон», музыкант спросил: – Итак, куда же мы направимся?

Уильямс выхватила у Криса гаджет и хитро прищурилась, склонив голову на бок.

– Думаю, Малибу подойдет, – пробормотала она тоном заговорщицы. – Только обещай, никто не узнает о том, что я там.

– Обещаю, – произнес мужчина. – Я обещаю.

Робби улыбнулась.

 

 

Официальное прощание с The Hollywood Reporter прошло на удивление быстро и безболезненно. Патти и Дженси сели в комнате переговоров, разделенные столом и молчанием, и, даже не взглянув друг на друга, подписали все необходимые документы. Гробовое молчание не решился нарушить даже адвокат. Он просто переворачивал страницы и показывал, где ставить подпись. Все это походило на развод супружеской пары, которая так устала от брака, что даже сил на прения не осталось. Они одновременно поднялись из-за стола и пожали друг другу руки.

– Удачи, – сказала Дженси своим завсегдашним непробиваемо самурайским тоном, и Патриция только кивнула в ответ, не зная, реагировать на это как на искренние пожелания или очередной сарказм.

А вот с бывшими коллегами все обстояло куда сложнее. Сколько Бэйтман не убеждала себя, что совершенно не привязалась к этим пустоголовым говнюкам, но ведь были среди них те, кого невозможно было отнести к первой категории и совсем чуть-чуть ко второй. Несмотря на неприятно подогретую последним скандалом атмосферу, прощаться было с кем не только посредством угрюмых недружелюбных взглядов. Дизайнеры и фотографы подарили ей огромный букет и гребаный скрапбук, которые она так презирала и на дух не переносила, а теперь едва не пустила слезу от этих подарков и теплых слов.

Минни подарила ей коробку с маффинами именно из той пекарни, которую Патти так любила (удивительно, как в ее дырявой башке это отложилось), и подписала открытку, которую Бэтйман не прочла сразу только из вежливости.

– Я не верю ни единому слову в этих грязных статейках о вас, мисс Бэйтман, – прошептала она благоговейно, склонившись к самому уху Париции, и тут же отпрянула, когда ее бывший шеф уставилась на нее с полнейшим удивлением и непониманием.

На деле же Патти под влиянием утренней эмоциональной опустошенности и всего этого цирка с проводами так расчувствовалась, что едва не пригласила Манро уйти следом за собой в качестве ее личного ассистента в новом бизнесе. Обнаружив за собой такую пагубную склонность, Бэйтман быстро раскланялась и, подхватив коробку с пожитками, удалилась.

Только в вестибюле офисного здания она, наконец, поняла весь масштаб катастрофы. Патриция Бэйтман осталась совершенно одна, без работы с девяти до шести, без подруги, с которой можно отметить сие триумфальное освобождение, без Джареда, который все так же не отвечал на ее звонки, и Бена, которому она попросту боялась звонить.

Она приземлилась на заднее сидение такси и попросила водителя ехать к пирсам Санта-Моники. Всего пару недель назад они с Робин, смеясь, обсуждали, как приедут туда и раздадут все ее неуместно дорогие пресс-папье и перьевые ручки первым попавшимся людям, а остальное офисное дерьмо просто развеют по ветру на огромном костре. Идея сжечь все бумаги к чертовой матери до сих пор казалась Патриции чрезвычайно соблазнительной, только вот в новых обстоятельствах утратила былую веселость, поэтому она просто оставила коробку у одного из пирсов, зная, что кому-то ее содержимое, сданное в комиссионку, принесет несколько десятков лишних баксов, и отправилась домой.

У кондоминиума все так же прочно дежурили папарацци, и ей пришлось красться к себе домой, словно воровке, через черный ход и в служебном лифте. Ни подчеркнуто вежливые улыбки сотрудников комплекса, ни искреннее сочувствие домоуправа не смогли ничего поделать с ее подавленным настроением. Патти с благодарностью приняла ужин в качестве компенсации, допила одну из спасенных от уборщиц бутылок вина вместе со снотворным и опять сбежала от объявившей войну реальности в сон.

Удушающе жарко. И темно. Влажный противный спертый воздух, в котором, как маленькие фосфоресцирующие водоросли, летала пыль, подсвечиваемая редкими лучами солнца, которые пробивались сквозь заколоченные окна. Оборванные стены с оббитой штукатуркой, искореженные так, что даже деревянная дранка просвечивала.

Много лет назад она уже была здесь. В заброшенном домике на берегу залива. Они частенько прогуливали здесь уроки, тусуясь с одним из раста друзей Робин, который сбежал от родителей и жил самостоятельно. Тогда этот парень казался им верхом крутости. Двум девчонкам в форме частной католической школы.

Патти резко обернулась на громкое заразительное хихиканье подруги. Робин Уильямс, та самая девушка с обложки, сейчас была просто школьницей с двумя косичками и косяком в руке, который пыталась передать по кругу Патриции.

Воспоминания о том дне начали возвращаться к Бэйтман, но во сне она ничего не могла сделать, никак не могла повлиять на события, а просто приняла у подруги марихуану и затянулась, после чего рассмеялась вместе с Уильямс.

Они не услышали, как кто-то вломился в дом, снеся дряхлую дверь ко всем чертям, Патти и Роббс так смеялись, что вряд ли расслышали бы и пистолетный выстрел, но Джон растолкал их и сказал выметаться сквозь заднюю дверь и бежать так быстро и далеко, пока в легких не начнет жечь.

И они послушались…

Сквозь сон Патриция услышала шорох и приглушенные голоса. Она приподнялась на кровати и начала беспорядочно шарить в поисках чего-то, чем можно было бы защититься. Она помнила лицо Джона на следующий день, с разбитой губой и жутким синяком под глазом. Ребята постарше выперли его из обжитого местечка, а чтобы парню неповадно было возвращаться, еще и жестоко избили его.

Патти прекрасно помнила, что сказали ее родители, когда она попросила за него. Попросила, чтобы они оплатили его обследование и лечение.

«Он бродяжка, неудачник и, вполне вероятно, наркоман», – сказали эти почтенные прихожане католической церкви, которые ежегодно жертвовали кучу денег на всякие благотворительные программы с таким презрением, что Патриция навсегда это запомнила. Навсегда запомнила, что такое лицемерие и двуличие.

Держа пустую бутылку из-под вина, она тихонько прокралась в зал, ожидая увидеть там кого угодно, только не четверых идиотов с огромным письменным столом из тех, за которыми обычно изображаются гиганты мысли, вроде Диккенса или Гете (хотя нет, последний предпочитал весьма скромные интерьеры).

Скайлер, Мэри, Натан и Дик были полностью увлечены невыполнимой миссией вписать этого монстра в обстановку полного хай-тека и минимализма.

– Мы пришли с миром, скво, – Нат первым заметил Патрицию и произнес приветствие голосом вождя индейцев из старых спагетти-вестернов.

Бэйтман неловко улыбнулась, опуская свое оружие.

– Как тебе? – поинтересовалась Мэри. – Мы решили, что нашему шефу нужен внушительный стол в ее новом офисе.

– Чтобы все вокруг боялись тебя еще больше, – добавил Дик, широко улыбаясь. – В общем, это тебе подарок от всей нашей бэйт-семьи.

Он отступил в сторону, смахивая с сукна винного цвета несуществующие пылинки, и Патриция смогла полностью увидеть масштабы катастрофы. Увидеть и ужаснуться. Этот дубовый монстр требовал много места, причем не столько для себя, сколько для внушительного пространства вокруг.

– И почему бэйт? – встряла Скайлер. – Может, все-таки бэт? – она хитро прищурилась, посмотрев на Патрицию. – Колись, Бэйтман, что там за слухи насчет борьбы между Бэтменом и Джокером за даму сердца?

 

 

Вечер в Малибу. Полчаса езды на тачке с ветерком, и Робин, пряча взгляд за тонкими стеклами огромных солнцезащитных очков, переступила порог роскошного особняка Криса Мартина.

Бросив сумку с вещами прямо на пороге, девушка забралась на мягкий диван в гостиной и, свернувшись калачиком, прошептала:

– Иди сюда, посиди со мной.

Она уснула почти сразу. Крис укрыл Робби тонким одеялом и вышел во двор. Впервые за долгое время он вообще не понимал, что делать. Ему лишь хотелось, чтобы девушка, которую он привез к себе домой, стала немного счастливее. Больно было даже смотреть на ее осунувшееся лицо и печальную улыбку.

Побродив немного, Крис вернулся обратно и опустился на край дивана рядом с Уильямс.

– Я буду в порядке... – сонно прошептала Робби, не открывая глаз.

– Ну конечно, – музыкант нежно провел рукой по ее волосам.

– Только не уходи, ладно?.. – девушка подняла голову и умоляюще посмотрела на Криса.

Когда она действительно уснула, мужчина осторожно перенес Робби в одну из спален и уложил на кровать. Она не проснулась. Или сделала вид, что все еще спит. Однако Крис предпочел остаться с ней. Лежа рядом, он долго наблюдал за тем, как она тихонько посапывает во сне, пока и сам не уснул, чувствуя рядом тепло ее тела.

Проснулся он в одиночестве. Оглядевшись, тихонько позвал Робин, но ответа не последовало. Тогда мужчина спустился вниз и попытался отыскать свою гостью.

Робин лежала на одном из шезлонгов возле бассейна и дергала ногой в такт играющей в ее наушниках музыке. Подойдя немного ближе, Крис замер в нерешительности. Ее тело призывало к действию. Яркое бикини зеленого цвета было таким крошечным, что мужчина почувствовал, как внизу у него все сжимается в крепкий кулак. На ее животе все еще оставались капли воды, Робби недавно искупалась. Эти капли медленно стекали ниже, оставляя на ее золотистой коже блестящие полоски влаги. Облизав пересохшие губы, Крис подошел еще ближе и бесшумно опустился на соседний шезлонг.

– Доброе утро!.. – заметив его, Робби подняла очки и вытащила наушники. – У тебя такой классный дом!

– Я рад, что тебе здесь нравится, – произнес музыкант, стараясь не так откровенно разглядывать ее грудь.

– Нравится?! – Уильямс рассмеялась. – Да я офигела от всей этой роскоши! Я тут везде бродила, пока ты спал, надеюсь, ничего страшного?

Мартин отрицательно покачал головой и улыбнулся.

– Ну и потом решила поплавать, – она приподнялась и внимательно посмотрела на Криса. – Все точно хорошо?

– Да, да... – он рассеянно начал оглядываться по сторонам. – Пожалуй, я в душ, а потом, может, сходим позавтракать?

– Непременно, – Уильямс лениво потянулась. Она с недоумением посмотрела в след мужчине и крикнула: – Эй, Крис!..

Оглянувшись, музыкант замер на месте, засунув руки в передние карманы джинсов.

– Спасибо тебе за все, – с улыбкой проговорила Робби и вновь вставила наушники.

Вечером того же дня Крис привел Робин на пляж. Девушка продолжала прятать лицо за огромными стеклами Ray Ban и постоянно оглядывалась по сторонам, пытаясь убедиться, что за ними и правда никто не следит.

Какое-то время они молча бродили по берегу, любуясь розовыми брызгами заката, которые окрасили небо. Робби опустилась на песок и, взяв в руки горсточку, начала медленно высыпать его. Крис присел рядом и обнял девушку за плечи. Она тепло улыбнулась и, заглядывая в его большие голубые глаза, томным шепотом произнесла:

– В середине девяностых годов Милен Фармер сбежала из Франции в США. Это произошло после того как фильм, в котором она снялась, с треском провалился, – Уильямс загребла в ладонь новую горсть песка. – Она приехала в Калифорнию и начала жить здесь... Наверное, она тоже вот так ходила по пляжу вечером и думала, что ей все вокруг осточертело. А потом... Потом она записала один из лучших альбомов за всю свою карьеру. Записала здесь. Помнишь ее песню про Калифорнию?

Крис уже раскрыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Робби перебила его, снова заговорив:

– Короче, она поет о том, какое в Калифорнии сексуальное небо. Здесь все совершенно иначе, и она словно отдается этому чувству, которое испытывает... Передоз от Лос-Анджелеса. Да, так она поет. У нее передоз от Лос-Анджелеса.

Последние несколько слов Робин практически выдохнула в приоткрытые губы Криса. Он не понимал совершенно ничего из того, о чем она пыталась ему рассказать. Все его мысли были сосредоточены исключительно на том, как сдержаться и не поцеловать ее. Сейчас это было бы совсем некстати. Музыкант не хотел, чтобы она подумала, будто он один из тех парней, которые готовы броситься на девчонку в тот момент, когда она совершенно потеряна. Он никогда не был таким парнем.

– Короче, там такой гитарный риф... – словно почувствовав, как напрягся Крис, Уильямс отстранилась и начала задумчиво смотреть на океан. – Он прекрасен. Вся Калифорния в одном маленьком кусочке песни. Это удивительно...

– Ты удивительна, – произнес мужчина.

– Калифорния кого угодно может спасти, – сделав вид, что не услышала его, продолжила Робби. – Здесь есть какая-то магия... Сейчас, когда я сижу тут с тобой, это небо над нами... Я начинаю забывать о том, как все это... Как это было несколько дней назад.

– На твоем месте, я бы поговорил с Патти, – выпалил Крис. Он давно хотел сказать ей об этом, но все время ждал подходящего момента. Из того, о чем Робин рассказала ему за последние сутки, он сделал вывод, что именно ссора с Бэйтман мучает девушку сильнее всего. Ему самому Патти не особенно понравилась. Но Крис был одним из тех людей, которые привыкли давать другим несколько шансов. Несколько попыток или возможностей все исправить. Его собственная жизнь состояла из них, из этих взлетов и падений, раз за разом предоставляющих ему еще один шанс.

Обняв себя за плечи, Робин ответила:

– Даже если бы я могла говорить с ней, неужели ты думаешь, что я смогла бы начать доверять ей, как раньше?

– Со временем, – мужчина притянул Уильямс к себе и заключил в объятия.

– А если у меня не получится?

Этот вопрос. Когда-то его уже спрашивала об этом женщина. Его жена. Бывшая жена. Она постоянно сомневалась. Каждая, даже самая незначительная мелочь в ее жизни подверглась сомнениям. Стремление сделать все правильно, достичь долбаного совершенства... От одной мысли об этом ему становилось грустно.

– Крис?.. – переспросила Робби.

– Прости, я задумался, – ответил он, пытаясь улыбнуться.

– Что же мне делать? – девушка смотрела на него так, будто он был единственным человеком во вселенной, который знал ответ на ее вопрос.

– Оставить все в прошлом, – прошептал музыкант. – И поговорить с Патти. Ты должна дать ей возможность все объяснить...

– Мне кажется, ей я точно ничего не должна!.. – в голосе Уильямс вновь звучала обида. – Это она обманывала меня несколько месяцев и спокойно наблюдала за тем как... Боже, Крис, да из-за нее, из-за ее лжи я причинила боль Тому, и теперь он ненавидит меня! Если бы я только знала, что...

– Но ты не знала! – впервые мужчина повысил голос. – Ты не знала. Все случилось так, как случилось. Черт возьми, просто постарайся ее выслушать!..

Откинув со лба прядь выбившихся из хвоста волос, Роббс улыбнулась и проговорила:

– У тебя потрясающий дар убеждения, мистер Мартин.

 

 

Следующие несколько дней пронеслись ураганом и вытянули из Патти последние силы похлеще работы. Вся банда, которая с легкой подачи Дика, но не Грейсона, решила именовать себя бэйт-семейством развела бурную деятельность вокруг стола, будь он неладен, и начала превращать девственно-чистые просторы ее квартиры в рабочую зону.

Самой инициативной оказалась Скай, она даже съезжать в отель не собиралась, просто бросила свою сумку возле многострадального дивана, обозначив тем самым свое место жительство на время редизайна квартиры Бэйтман.

Вначале Патриция пыталась возмущаться и гнать непрошенных помощников взашей, грозясь всевозможными казнями вплоть до увольнения, но довольно быстро сдалась под их напором и только согласно кивала в ответ на все предложения. Она понимала, что им абсолютно все равно, как и ей в ее состоянии ненависти к себе, как будет выглядеть их импровизированный временный офис, что все это затеяли только ради нее самой, но ничего не могла поделать со своей хандрой, и от этого еще больше себя ненавидела. Ебаный замкнутый круг.

И вот на третий день, когда бурная деятельность пошла на спад, а семейство собиралось разъезжаться по домам, Скайлер опять закрылась с Патрицией на кухне, чтобы изложить ей очередную гениальную концепцию черт знает чего. Иендо всегда так делала, когда ее посещал внезапный приступ вдохновения: затаскивала Бэйтман в закрытое помещение, будто она могла сбежать из собственного дома прямо в объятия журналистов, которые все еще не теряли надежды достать ее, и не дослушать очередной гениальный план дизайнера.

На этот раз дело касалось не многострадальной квартиры, стены которой теперь украшали не только черно-белые снимки, а куча пестрой жути, которая пришлась бы по вкусу Джареду Лето, а самой Патриции Бэйтман и ее предстоящего фотошота. По крайней мере, прикрывалось все это безобразие благородной целью. А на самом деле Скайлер беззастенчиво пользовалась каждым разговором по скайпу с фотографом Vanity Fair, чтобы под любым, даже самым ничтожным предлогом, обработать бедолагу на, как она выражалась, плодотворное сотрудничество вне рабочего процесса.

Потому-то Патти скорее удивилась, что разговор о деталях фотосессии назрел только сейчас, а не был неотъемлемой частью их ежедневной рутины. Скай вдохновенно толкала речь о том, какой этот парень гений, не забывая между делом вставлять замечания о его бицепсах и татуировках. А Бэйтман, то и дело переспрашивала ее, уж не Макс ли Уильямс зовут гения. И все время получала отрицательный ответ вместе с раздраженным взглядом.

– В общем, мы решили, что розовый будет идеальным цветом, – завершила Иендо свою пламенную речь в защиту гениальной концепции гениального фотографа.

Патти недоверчиво прищурилась и учинила Скай настоящий допрос по поводу того, как выглядит этот самый не Макс Уильямс, который уж точно, будь у него такая возможность, не преминул бы воспользоваться ею для подобного розыгрыша. Но Иендо задолбалась составлять словесный фоторобот и показала недоверчивой параноичке фотографию своего объекта обожания, развеяв последние сомнения на его счет.

– Ну так что? Раз мы выяснили, что это не Уильямс, будешь красить волосы?

– А не слишком ли это? Я же все-таки…

– Ты не поняла, Пи, это не вопрос был, а утверждение. Ты красишь волосы сегодня после обеда. Я бы и сама с тобой сходила, – девушка накрутила локон цвета потускневшего электрик и с тоскливым вздохом пропустила волосы сквозь пальцы, – но Шон прилетает уже сегодня, и мы должны обсудить с ним последние приготовления при личной встрече.

– Только давай не в моей квартире, Скай.

– Да за кого ты меня принимаешь! – возмутилась девушка. – Журнал снял ему квартиру в центре на время съемок.

– Высокого полета птица, – усмехнулась Патти.

– Собирайся давай, а не то опоздаешь, – фыркнула в ответ Скайлер.

Чтобы найти очередного гения, по определению Иендо, который должен был сотворить с волосами Патриции магию, опять же по ее же убеждению, а по мнению Бэйтман пиздец феерических масштабов, надо было потратить немало времени. Этот парень был андеграунднее самого андеграунда, и потому Патти все больше переживала за свои волосы и придумывала аргументы своему взбунтовавшемуся естеству, почему, собственно, ей не сбежать от судьбы прямо сейчас, раз гениальный мастер и волшебник обосновался так глубоко в трущобах ЛА, как она не забиралась во времена своей мятежной молодости.

В те же далекие и полузабытые времена она мечтала о том, чтобы выкрасить в какой-то ядреный цвет хотя бы несколько локонов, но родительский контроль не позволял даже постричь их коротко, не то чтобы завести пару красных или зеленых прядей. А потом случился переворот с революцией, и Патти, сбежав во Фриско, перекрасилась в черный. И теперь у нее была возможность воплотить розовые… тьфу ты… подростковые мечты. Но как-то перспективка совершенно не радовала.

Как не радовал и результат. Увиденное в зеркале дивное видение оказалось слишком радужным для ее подавленного настроения. Патти подумала, что старший Уильямс, увидев ее сейчас, надорвал бы живот от смеха, а Роббси наоборот пришла бы в дикий восторг. Ее любимая Рианна тоже как-то красила волосы во всякие ядреные цвета.

Скай бы сейчас ляпнула что-то из ряда вон и развеяла сгустившуюся тоску, но ее тоже не было рядом. И от осознания того, что за все эти дни она осталась сама, Патриции стало до чертиков тошно. Возвращаться домой совершенно не хотелось: у входа все еще дежурили папарацци. Девушка попыталась еще раз набрать Робин, но вновь попала на голосовую почту. Тем же ответил и телефон Джареда.

Выйдя из салона, Патриция довольно быстро сориентировалась на местности. Оказалось, что ее занесло не так уж и далеко от знакомых мест. Она точно знала, куда теперь идти. Всего в нескольких кварталах этого «посреди нигде» был такой же бар. Назывался он как-то по-испански жутко. Что-то связанное с южноамериканскими степями, которые заливает водой в сезон дождей. Бэйтман решила, что такое название просто знак свыше, чтобы залиться по самое не хочу и в честь новой прически, которая возвращала ее на годы назад, и по поводу одиночества, которое потянуло за собой целую обойму грустных мыслей.

Здесь ее вряд ли кто-то узнает. Здесь всем абсолютно все равно, кто пьет рядом с тобой, если только этот кто-то не оплачивает свою выпивку. А Патриция Бэйтман не собиралась проставляться. Весь алкоголь, который горит, сегодня исключительно ее. Она шагнула внутрь видавшего виды бара с затертой вывеской, на которой можно было разобрать испанское «Лос Льянос».

Бармен, даже если и пыталась что-то сказать Патти, то, встретившись с ней взглядом, просто молча поставила перед девушкой раздаточную доску с шотами и удалилась. Бэйтман видела эту девушку здесь впервые. Неужто старый скряга раскошелился на нового работника? Завсегдатаи тоже быстро оставили попытки завести с ней разговоры, с уважением относясь к ее желанию напиться в одиночестве, и потому, управившись с несколькими рюмками текилы, она перестала обращать внимание на что-либо, кроме выпивки и телефона, который, то ли к счастью, то ли наоборот, продолжал игнорировать ее попытки дозвониться до Джея и Робби.

Из-за столика в дальнем конце зала поднялся мужчина. Он уже давно с любопытством поглядывал на девушку с розовыми волосами за стойкой, пока, наконец, не убедился, что видит перед собой Патрицию Бэйтман.

Девушка вздрогнула, когда чья-то ладонь легла ей на плечо, но не растерялась.

– Если вы сейчас же не оставите меня в покое, мне придется воспользоваться битой, которая лежит по ту сторону стойки. Бармен мне разрешила, – перешла Патти в нападение, толком и не разобравшись, на кого, собственно, нападает.

– Неужели, мой подарок был настолько ужасен – спросил Бен и присел на свободный табурет рядом с Патрицией.

– Бен?! – смешанное чувство радости и удивления появилось на лице девушки. – Что ты, – она смутилась, ведь действительно так и не написала ему, о том, что его подарок привел ее в дикий восторг. Сначала Джей со своей глупой ревностью, а потом вся эта катастрофа и… – прости, я хотела позвонить… или написать, но… Ты ведь и сам видел, наверное…

– Да, слышал, у тебя на вечеринке было весело. Настолько, что я даже не помню, как туда попал и избил бедного Джареда. С ним хоть все в порядке?

Улыбка на лице Бена быстро сменилась беспокойством, когда Патти надула щеки и выпятила губы, как обиженный ребенок, а на глазах у нее начали проступать слезы. Мужчина тут же кивнул официанту, чтобы выпивку дамы отправили за его столик, сгреб Патти в объятия и повел подальше от лишних свидетелей.

– Патти?

Аффлек тщетно пытался добиться от нее хоть несколько связных слов, девушка только всхлипывала, вцепившись мертвой хваткой в его рубашку, и прятала лицо от сидящих за столиками посетителей. А когда они сели за столик, то и вовсе сжалась в комочек и разрыдалась, уткнувшись ему в футболку. Слезы и всхлипывания перемежались с невнятными словами. Она то пыталась вытереть потеки туши и слез со щек, то вновь пускалась в безудержный плач, размазывая все по его футболке. Некоторое время Бен сидел молча и гладил ее по волосам, как свою младшую Серафину, когда та падая сбивала коленки. Патриция с ее новыми по-панковски яркими волосами и впрямь казалась совсем еще девчонкой. Только вот девчонки не рыдают так отчаянно.

– Что, черт побери, произошло?! – Бен повысил голос, когда плач начал переходить в настоящую истерику.

Патриция подняла на него совершенно расфокусированный взгляд. Она не понимала, почему и Бен тоже кричит на нее, почему и он тоже недоволен. Обижен. Обозлен. Но во взгляде его была только теплота и участие. Он все так же держал ее за руку и не собирался отстраняться. Уходить. Девушка еще раз попыталась собраться и хоть немного привести себя в порядок. А ведь выглядела она сейчас, должно быть, просто ужасно. Жалко и ужасно.

На столике появилась целая гора мокрых бумажных салфеток прежде, чем она опять посмотрела на Бена и начала рассказывать ему о том, что же на самом деле произошло на той вечеринке. Несколько раз она опять сбивалась на слезы, сбилась со счету выпитым шотам, сбивалась в порядке повествования, но мужчина слушал ее, почти не говоря ни слова. Он давал ей возможность высказаться, чтобы она дала выход всему, что накопилось.

– И ты так и не съездила к ней в Санта-Монику?

– Нет… наверное, мне просто было страшно увидеть, как она захлопывает передо мной двери… – Патти потянулась к бутылке текилы, но Бен отставил ее на край стола, давая понять, что ей на сегодня достаточно. Девушка подняла на него возмущенный и уязвленный взгляд. – Да, я была неправа и тогда, и сейчас. И что с того?! Я… – она прикусила губу и замолчала. – А ты что здесь забыл?

– Ты как-то говорила об этом месте. Что здесь можно затеряться в толпе и побыть в одиночестве. И что здесь вряд ли кто-то потревожит. Вот я и решил проверить, так ли это.

– На случай запоя? – Бэйтман попыталась улыбнуться сквозь слезы.

– На случай запоя, – Аффлек улыбнулся в ответ.

– Знаешь, а ведь здесь по вечерам иногда играют довольно интересные музыканты и можно потанцевать, – воодушевилась Патти.

– Мне кажется, сегодня ты и так неплохо провела время.

Немногим меньше часа спустя Бен вывел сонную Патрицию из такси, и девушка под его чутким руководством отправилась в постель, переодевшись в безразмерную футболку Скайлер Иендо, которую та забыла на диване. Он поставил на столик у кровати графин с водой и бережно подоткнул одеяло.

– Спокойной ночи, Патти, – Бен убрал прядь волос с ее лба. Девушка обхватила своими ладонями его руку и положила себе под голову, сонно пробормотав что-то в ответ.


	28. Примирение и прочие неприятности

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка и картинки: http://bit.ly/29HrMie

На часах было около восьми утра, когда Робин Уильямс запрыгнула в такси и практически сбежала из Малибу. Почему сбежала? Она не хотела будить гостеприимного хозяина так рано. Да и вообще испытывала некоторое чувство стыда. Крис был рядом с ней в течение трех долгих ужасных дней, два из которых она пережила лишь благодаря его заботе и участию. И теперь Робин чувствовала себя такой зависимой от его внимания, капризной девчонкой, которая слишком эгоистична, чтобы постараться понять лучшую подругу. О последнем музыкант намекнул ей во время вчерашней пляжной прогулки.

Сначала Робби разозлилась и даже немного обиделась, но потом... Когда Крис пожелал ей приятных сновидений и ушел почивать в соседнюю комнату, сновидения так и не пришли к Уильямс. Что она только ни делала, даже считала овечек, которые прыгают через забор на солнечном зеленом лугу, внутри все ныло от отчаяния и чувства вины.

К пяти утра Робби окончательно потеряла надежду на здоровый сон и вновь обратилась к своим мыслям. Злость отступила, и теперь ей было даже жаль Патти. В конце концов, у нее должна была быть какая-то веская причина, чтобы так тщательно скрывать свои отношения с ублюдком Уайтом. Но какая? Какая причина?..

Девушка ворочалась и вздыхала, пытаясь найти ответы на вопросы, которые она собиралась задать Патриции при встрече. А потом внезапно просто беззвучно расплакалась, чувствуя, что ей вообще ничего не нужно, лишь бы как можно скорее обнять Бэйтман и попросить у нее прощения за все, что произошло. Ведь именно она привела Джека на эту вечеринку. Именно она настолько глупа, что сразу не раскусила этого мудака. И именно она сбежала в тот момент, когда ее лучшая подруга со слезами на глазах умоляла остаться. Крис был чертовски прав. Она действительно эгоистка и сука.

Вызвав такси, Роббс бесшумно прокралась в комнату, где спал Крис. Мельком взглянув на его уткнувшийся в подушку лицом силуэт, она улыбнулась и оставила на тумбочке рядом с кроватью записку, в которой написала все, о чем ни за что бы не сказала вслух. Затем девушка наклонилась над спящим музыкантом и тихонько поцеловала в щеку. К ее счастью, Крис не проснулся. Не только в фильмах, но и в реальной жизни вся интимность подобного момента не должна быть нарушена внезапным пробуждением одного из персонажей.

Вернувшись в свою квартиру, Робин обнаружила там то, что оставила перед отъездом –мусорные пакеты, доверху набитые вещами, которые так или иначе могли быть связаны с Патти. Она как шальная кинулась разбирать этот «мусор» и еще полчаса проплакала, рассматривая фотографии с одной пляжной вечеринки, где они с Патти тусовались вместе. Боже, они всегда были вместе! Как же она вообще могла додуматься выкинуть то, что было так дорого сердцу?!.

В скором времени Уильямс поняла, что гораздо проще вызвать сотрудников клининговой службы, чтобы они все аккуратно разобрали и заодно привели все здесь в порядок. Но для этого понадобится телефон, который необходимо достать из мусорного ведра. Из настоящего мусорного ведра.

– Фу, какая дрянь! – сняв со своего «айфона» кусочек апельсиновой шкурки, Уильямс включила гаджет и прошептала: – Прости меня, малыш!.. Обещаю, больше не оставлю тебя среди отходов.

Конечно, Патти звонила ей. И количество вызовов, оставленных без ответа, было пугающе огромным.

– Робин, ты ужасный человек и так себе подруга!.. – глядя на себя в зеркало, пробормотала девушка. Затем набрала в легкие побольше воздуха и нашла номер Патриции. В ответ ее поприветствовала лишь голосовая почта.

Молнией сорвавшись с места, Роббс выбежала на улицу, попутно собирая в пучок волосы, и прыгнула в первый попавшийся автобус. Через каких-то полчаса она стояла перед дверью квартиры Патриции Бэйтман и дрожала, как испуганный кролик. Наконец выдохнув, девушка несколько раз нажала на маленький звонок.

Когда дверь щелкнула и тихо приоткрылась, Уильямс зажмурилась и прошептала:

– Мне даже стыдно в глаза тебе смотреть, Боже!..

– Напрасно, Господь милосерден, – раздался в ответ знакомый мужской голос. – И он все простит.

– Ты?! – от удивления девушка раскрыла рот. – Ты что тут делаешь, Бен?!.

– Уже ухожу, – подмигнул ей в ответ Аффлек. – Думаю, вам лучше поговорить наедине.

Только в этот момент Робин оглянулась и увидела Патрицию. Она стояла всего в нескольких шагах, бледная, сонная, в ужасной огромной футболке. Увидев Робби, Бэйтман, кажется, совершенно оцепенела. Но прежде чем она попыталась выдавить из себя хоть слово, Роббс набросилась на подругу и, едва не задушив в объятиях, начала неразборчиво что-то бормотать ей в шею. Почувствовав, как Уильямс начала вздрагивать от рыданий, Патриция крепко обняла девушку и сама расплакалась, как ребенок.

– И откуда в женщинах столько жидкости?.. – прошептал Бен, бесшумно прикрыв за собой входную дверь.

Ни одна из девушек не заметила, как Аффлек покинул квартиру Патриции. И никто, кроме, пожалуй, привратника внизу, не заметил, как он в этот момент улыбался.

– Тебе не удастся уйти от вопроса, – улыбаясь, Уильямс запустила в Патти скомканной салфеткой. – Неужели Бен и ты...

– Очень смешно, – перебила ее Бэйтман. – Я толком даже не помню, как здесь оказалась вчера. Не думаю, что Бен воспользовался моим телом, пока я была в отключке.

Робин расхохоталась, откинувшись на спинку дивана. Как же было приятно видеть ее здесь снова!

После того как обе подруги истощили свои запасы слез, стало куда легче. И не требовалось никаких объяснений. Никаких разговоров по душам. Каждая из них и так понимала, насколько важна для другой. Чувство вины Патриции, конечно, никуда не ушло, а Робин продолжалась считать себя виноватой во всем. Наверное, именно поэтому они дружили столько лет. Их вера друг в друга была гораздо сильнее веры в самих себя.

– А ты загорела, – проговорила Патти с улыбкой. Она вообще не могла заставить себя перестать глупо улыбаться. – Где ты была? Неужели пряталась на одном из пляжей Санта-Моники?

– На частном пляже в Малибу, – с напускной важностью ответила Робби, подняв вверх указательный палец.

Нахмурившись, Бэйтман с недоумением посмотрела на подругу. Уильямс, казалось, только и ждала этого. Поудобнее устроившись на диване (а точнее подложив себе под задницу собственную ногу), девушка взволнованно принялась рассказывать о том, как Крис Мартин пытался вытащить ее из депрессии, привез в свой ужасно дорогой особняк, всячески пытался развлекать и кормил вегетарианской едой, которая на самом деле не такое уж и дерьмо.

Внимательно слушая, Патти про себя пыталась понять, в чем же тут подвох? Неужели Крис так хочет залезть в трусики к Робин, что даже готов изображать из себя ее личного психолога и губку для впитывания слез?

– И знаешь, в чем самый прикол? – продолжала Робби. – Мы с ним реально все это время себя вели, как долбаные брат и сестра. Не хочу ничего такого сказать, но мне кажется, даже Макс смотрит на меня несколько более по-мужски... Ну короче, ты понимаешь, о чем я. А ведь он мой настоящий брат! Но он всегда говорит мне, что у меня зад вырос или что сиськи сейчас вылезут наружу из-под топа.

Теперь уже Бэйтман смеялась в голос. Макс действительно не был одним из тех тактичных джентльменов, которые могли бы держать под контролем своего внутреннего самца. Даже если перед ним находилась младшая сестра.

– В первую ночь в Малибу мы уснули вместе, – тем временем снова заговорила Робин. – Но только спали. А вчера мы вообще ночевали в разных комнатах. Не подумай, что у меня недотрах или что я хочу Криса Мартина затащить в постель, но просто это... Обидно, короче!

Обидно. Забавно. Или все же обидно? Патриция прищурилась и начала про себя считать до пяти. Робин должна была с минуты на минуту задать свой главный вопрос. И на цифре четыре, которую про себя отсчитала девушка, Уильямс с крайне озабоченным видом спросила:

– Как думаешь, я не пожирнела?

– Гвинет худее, конечно...

– Ах ты сучка, Патти! – сорвавшись с места, Уильямс набросилась на подругу и начала, смеясь, лохматить ее и без того спутанные волосы нежного розового оттенка.

Когда Робби наконец отстала от ее прически, Патриция насилу поднялась с дивана и пробормотала:

– Ебаный фотограф должен быть здесь через полчаса, я вообще не понимаю, как буду сниматься в таком состоянии...

– Твои волосы розовые!.. – пропустив мимо ушей фразу Патти, восторженно пискнула Уильямс. – Где мой «айфон»? Я должна первая показать тебя миру с таким крутым цветом!..

– Нет, пожалуйста, давай не сейчас!.. – буркнула в ответ девушка и снова без сил плюхнулась на диван.

С пониманием и сочувствием Робин посмотрела на подругу. Она убрала гаджет в карман худи и спросила:

– Черный без сахара?

– Абсолютно точно, – кивнула Патти, зевнув.

Пока Уильямс хлопотала на ее кухне, звякая посудой, Патриция в очередной раз попыталась напрячь мозги, чтобы вспомнить, как Бен привез ее домой сегодня ночью. Бесполезно. В голове долбаный провал. Будто кто-то подтер ей память.

– Профессор Икс, вас точно здесь не было?.. – с усмешкой прошептала девушка, вспоминая уловку лысого инвалида из Людей Икс, который умел управляться с дерьмом в чужих головах.

Она хотела было позвонить Бену или написать, но чувство стыда не давало встать с дивана и отыскать телефон. Да и что она скажет? Спасибо, Бен? Ты был чертовски милым вчера? Спасибо, Бен, что не воспользовался ситуацией и не засадил мне, а лишь уложил в кроватку и подоткнул одеяло?..

Надо сказать, последний пункт ее волновал. Конечно, не так сильно, как волновало Робин наличие эрекции у Криса, который, по ее же мнению, мог просто напросто сделаться импотентом на фоне стресса после развода. Робин где-то читала, что такое бывает. В каком-то журнале. Наверное, это был Cosmopolitan. Они любят мусолить подобные темы, добавляя красивых картинок и пугающих заголовков.

Бэйтман тихо рассмеялась, но тут же снова помрачнела. А что, если она просто напросто перестала нравиться хорошим парням? Хорошим парням, вроде Бена. Да и кому понравится девушка, от которой одни блядские проблемы? Сплетни в прессе, истерики и этот список, если подумать, можно продолжать и продолжать...

– Когда Бэтмен улетает, на его место приходит Робин, – Уильямс с улыбкой протянула Патриции чашку ароматного кофе. – Кстати, ты выглядишь дерьмово. Если твои стилисты не смогут исправить это, я могу позвонить моим. Хочешь?..

– Ох, звони уже кому угодно! – Патти сделала маленький глоток кофе и прикрыла глаза. Блаженство. Помолчав еще несколько секунд, она добавила: – Мне до усрачки важно сегодня на фотографиях выглядеть лучше, чем я есть.

– Забей, ты и так прекрасна, – улыбнулась Робин. – Королева грандж тусовки.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, – ответила Патти и, запустив пальцы в свои розовые волосы, взлохматила их.

Девушка вздрогнула, только услышала звонок лифта, и посмотрела на часы: они все еще говорили, что времени до фотосета было достаточно хотя бы для того, чтобы выпить пол-аптечки с молитвами, чтобы вчерашний коктейль из крепких алкоголей отпустил. И если бы это произошло, Бэйтман, вполне возможно, пересмотрела бы вопрос места католической веры в своей жизни. Но этого не произошло, потому что в квартиру ворвался ураган по имени Скайлер Иендо. И выглядел этот ураган, с оглядкой на ее вчерашние планы, просто сногсшибательно, казалось, она даже цвет волос успела освежить до встречи со своим татуированным фотографом.

– Патти, что за дерьмо?! – нескольких секунд ей хватило, чтобы оценить масштаб катастрофы, а что до реакции и принятия решений, Скай всегда была легкой на расправу. – То есть, – немного успокоилась девушка, видя, как Бэйтман болезненно щурится, – я имела в виду, что если ты не хотела красить волосы, мы бы все поняли… Ну, то есть не совсем поняли. Но зачем же было так напиваться по этому поводу, Бэйтман?!

Иендо сейчас, как, впрочем, и всегда, не волновало, что технически она орет на своего шефа. За это она сразу понравилась Патриции. При первом же их разговоре, когда дизайнер заявила, что не собирается подписываться на всякую корпоративную поебень и плясать под общую дудку с красивым названием «концепция бренда», если на деле она окажется дерьмом, Бэйтман поняла, что нашла в ее лице ценное приобретение. Эта дама не только всегда скажет ей все, что у нее на уме, но, что самое главное, сможет противопоставить свое слово слову Патти и доказать свою позицию, не боясь стушеваться перед разъяренной сукой с тоталитарными замашками, которой очень часто становилась Бэйтман, отстаивая свою точку зрения.

Робин с интересом посматривала на обеих девушек, замерев в ожидании развязки. Патриция, к большому удивлению Уильямс, только улыбнулась в ответ и поприветствовала синеволосую, представив ее подруге как Скайлер Иендо, дизайнера того самого сногсшибательного кожаного платья, которое произвело фурор на премьере «Бэтмена против Супермена».

– Или все дело совсем не в алкоголе? – хитро прищурившись, заговорщицки прошептала Скай, садясь на диван. – И вчера здесь был какой-то обалденный мужчина?

Патти нервно дернулась, делая вид, что ей срочно надо подняться с дивана и отправиться встречать стилистов, вызванных Уильямс, прямо у входа… в кондоминиум… вместе со швейцаром. Робин улыбнулась и усадила подругу обратно, обнимая за плечи.

– Был тут один, – беззастенчиво сдала Патрицию Робби. – Такой весь прям… Бэтмен.

– Шутишь?! – крикнула Скай прямо Патти на ухо, от чего та опять вздрогнула и поморщилась. Иендо тут же обратила свой возмущенно-пытливый взгляд на Бэйтман. – Слухи это все, значит, то, что вы с Аффлеком тайно поженились где-то на Гавайях сразу после их официального с Гарнер развода?

Безрезультатно Патриция протестуя размахивала руками и пыалась прервать обсуждение своей тайной несуществующей личной жизни между этими двумя. Робин уже втянулась, она с наслаждением слушала пересказ новых сплетен, которые пропустила, прохлаждаясь три дня во владениях Мартина в Малибу, а Скайлер, войдя во вкус, продолжала:

– И потому ты так переживала, чтобы я не привела своего фотографа к тебе домой. Пи, надо было сразу сказать, что у тебя романтические планы на этот диван и гребаные шесть с половиной футов Бэтмена.

– Шесть и три, – назидательным тоном вставила Уильямс, вспоминая поучения Патриции.

Скай кивнула и продолжила:

– И этот огромный мужик, думаю, против такой формулировки никто не поспорит, вполне вероятно прямо на этом самом диване, – увлеченно вещала Скай.

– Потому что истинная католичка никогда не пустит мужчину в свою спальню до свадьбы, – подхватила Робби.

Идеально. Эти двое так идеально спелись против Патриции, что казалось, будто они знакомы друг с другом уже давно. Гребаные друзьяшки. BFF. Бэйтман оставалось только с раздражением выслушивать их треп и жалеть, что диванные подушки все еще пылятся в мастерской в ожидании новых чехлов. А то бы она применила их по назначению, заткнув обеих подружек.

Истинная католичка. Патти хмыкнула. Куда там. В последний раз в той кровати довольно неплохо (лучше, чем он того заслуживал) проводил время Майкл Фассбендер. И если бы она придерживалась строгих религиозных правил, этого говнюка там бы никогда не оказалось. Он вообще плохо вписывался в интерьер ее спальни. В любом роскошном номере люкс отеля просыпаться с ним в одной кровати было бы чистейшим блаженством, как и проводить ночь – полнейшим безумием. Но вот для домашних декораций не хватало в нем чего-то…какого-то внутреннего якоря что ли. Чего-то, что бы его уравновешивало.

Патти и не заметила, как ее мысли потекли в совершенно другом русле. Она вспомнила вечеринку века, как ее бы окрестили в медиа, зная, что там на самом деле произошло. Сам Джек Уайт едва не вышиб дух из Майкла Фассбендера, одного из самых многообещающих актеров нового поколения. Какая потеря для мира кинематографического искусства.

Девушка закатила глаза, что Скай и Робби восприняли на свой адрес. Но это не особо расстроило девушек, они все так же воодушевленно пытались вывести Патти на чистую воду своими детсадовскими поддразниваниями.

Робби, именно благодаря ее присутствию воспоминания о чертовом дне рождения уже не казались такими болезненными. Их примирение притупило всю ту боль, отдалило ее ровно настолько, чтобы можно было смотреть на произошедшее незатуманенным взглядом свидетеля, а не участника происшествия. Так, как Патти привыкла смотреть на вещи, влияние которых на собственную жизнь хотела обесценить.

– Стоп! Пи, это что моя футболка? – Скай наконец заметила самое очевидное и реальное из всего, что только что наплела. – Только не говори мне, что вы… хотя нет, лучше говори. Я хочу знать все подробности. И футболку. Футболку я загоню на ebay за бешеные деньги.

– Попридержи коней, самурай, – улыбнулась Патти. Кажется, Бен уже как-то предлагал продажу совместных фото. Если Скай еще и мерчем займется, то можно преуспеть в заработке на фанатах похлеще Джареда Лето. Воспоминание о мужчине немного омрачило ее приподнятое настроение. – Ничего не было. Ни-че-го-шень-ки! Он просто уложил меня в мою одинокую католическую постель, накрыл одеялком и пожелал сладких снов.

– А между первым и вторым? – недоверчиво переспросила Иендо, попутно приветствуя своего выдающегося фотографа из Vanity Fair и техников, которые тут же начали распаковывать оборудование и выставлять свет.

Патти неосознанно поморщилась, представив, как несколько следующих часов проведет под софитами. Почти одновременно с ними проявились и обещанные Робин стилисты. Они сразу же заприметили свою жертву и отправились захватывать цель со своими пугающе большими черными ящиками. Бэйтман даже усомнилась в словах Уильямс о том, что она прекрасно выглядит. Даже если поделить их надвое, что, несомненно, надо делать, когда Робби пытается спасти ситуацию белой ложью, все равно получалось как-то неубедительно. Судя по виду ребят с косметикой и кисточками, перед ними была ебаная катастрофа.

– Между первым и вторым я чувствовала легкое головокружение, будто земля уходила из-под ног или комната округлялась, как у Виана в «Пене дней», – начала Патти лишь бы не видеть оценивающих взглядов служителей красоты.

Скайлер приготовилась внимать увлекательному рассказу и даже придвинулась ближе, чтобы не пропустить ни слова.

– Я знала, что он не просто так покинул твою квартиру только под утро.

– Видимо, все дело было в том, что нельзя так безрассудно мешать все подряд. И дегустационная доска шотов это совсем не то, что сырная тарелка.

– Вот только не говори мне, – обижено пробубнила Иендо, – что у него не встал!

Окончание фразы заставило обернуться весь немалочисленный персонал, задействованный в съемках, а бедный фотограф едва не уронил один из своих дорогостоящих объективов и посмотрел на Скайлер с таким укором в глазах, будто она сдала позиции своей армии врагам за «сникерс» и бутылку «колы».

– Я бы все-таки поставила, что не встал у нее, – расхохоталась Робин. – Давно я за Патти такого похмелья не видела. А уж сколько мы с ней за все это время выпили… но на этот раз кто-то переборщил.

– Просто у меня не было под боком подруги, которая помогла бы выполнить обещанный минимум по случаю увольнения, – обернувшись к Уильямс, сказала Патти. Стилист, колдовавший над шнуровкой на ее кожаном платье, тяжко вздохнул: ему опять придется все перетягивать. Несмотря на, казалось бы, катастрофические последствия вчерашнего кутежа, Бэйтман была активнее обычного и то и дело отвлекалась на посторонние вещи, сводя на нет работу бедолаги.

– Какие же вы зануды, дамы, – зевнула Скайлер от деланной скуки. – Выясняете отношения, как старая пара пенсионеров. Может, все-таки вернемся к более интересным и насущным темам?

– Черт побери, да сколько раз мне надо сказать, что я его не трахала?!

Неловкое молчание опять воцарилось на импровизированной съемочной площадке. Все еще несколько мгновений выжидали продолжения фразы, чтобы узнать-таки с кем эта розововолосая девица коротает ночи: Бэтменом или Джокером.

– Можно подумать, ты единственная, кто может похвастать личной жизнью, – хмыкнула Скай. – Робби, ты же вроде встречаешься с этим горячим немцем из «Игры престолов». С Томом…. как его там?

– Влашихой, – беззвучно прошептала мгновенно поникшая Уильямс.

– Нет, – пришла ей на помощь Патриция, – в последнее время она переключилась на обходительных колонизаторов.

Робин благодарно улыбнулась.

– Типа Тома Хиддлстона?

– Типа Криса Мартина, – не без отвращения ответила Бэйтман и, судя по реакции Иендо, поняла, что вопрос с вокалистом Coldplay закрыт из-за полнейшего отсутствия с ее стороны интереса к этой теме. Патти мысленно поблагодарила Скай за такую солидарность. Во всем этом дурдоме должен быть кто-то еще, кто трезво оценивает ванильного британского мальчика и его радужные речи, от которых бы даже хиппи по укурке обалдели.

 

 

После того как Скай в компании с фотографом покинули квартиру Патриции, девушка громко выдохнула и с глухим шлепком плюхнулась на диван, заставив Робби подвинуться.

– Я вот думаю, – начала Уильямс, продолжая разглядывать что-то на экране своего «айфона». – Хорошо бы нам махнуть куда-то отдохнуть. Ну, после того как ты закончишь все свои дела, а я сгоняю на вечеринку YSL Beauty и потом в Испанию на съемки... Ох, дерьмо. Работы куча.

– Именно поэтому об отдыхе в ближайшее время можно даже и не мечтать, – отозвалась Патти. Она обвела скучающим взглядом гостиную и спросила: – Когда уже приедет твой мистер Я Люблю Весь Мир? Я жрать хочу.

Прыснув со смеху, Робин тут же вернула своему лицу выражение полной серьезности и ответила:

– Мисс Бэйтман, прошу вас проявлять больше уважения!

– Куда уж больше! – Патриция поднялась с дивана. – Хватит и того, что я разрешу этому воплощению девичьих грез переступить порог моей квартиры.

С этими словами она скрылась в коридоре, ведущем в спальню, а Робин лишь вздохнула. Она была уверена, что со временем Патти обязательно начнет относиться к Крису с большей теплотой. Хотя были у нее и другие опасения. Ведь в случае с Патрицией Бэйтман нельзя быть уверенной ни в чем.

Сама же Уильямс была несколько взволнована. И неважно, что она еще утром видела Криса, ей казалось, словно прошло уже больше недели. После всего, что случилось, Робин дала себе слово, что никогда больше не бросится в пучину страстей, пусть даже перед ней появится сам Зеленый Фонарь со своим идеальным телом и крутым светящимся кольцом (да, она тоже иногда читала комиксы, хоть и не была так преданна вселенной DC, как Патти), проломив крышу ее квартиры. Сколько можно совершать одни и те же ошибки?..

Но в случае с Крисом... Она даже не была уверена, хочет ли этот мужчина стать для нее кем-то большим, чем просто другом. Все его объятия были настолько целомудренны. С другой стороны, был еще тот «кофейный» поцелуй в Лондоне...

– Как сложно жить... – буркнула Робин себе под нос, не замечая Патрицию, которая уже вернулась в комнату.

– Сейчас полегчает, – с улыбкой произнесла хозяйка квартиры, присаживаясь рядом.

Подняв глаза, Робби увидела, как Патти достала из косметички пакетик с марихуаной.

– Ого, Патти! – глаза Уильямс заблестели. – Давай, я забью!..

– Кстати, как думаешь, Крис не станет критиковать твой образ жизни?.. – посмеиваясь, Бэйтман высыпала содержимое пакетика на журнальный столик.

 

 

Когда Робин позвонила, Крис почувствовал себя таким счастливым, что вся грусть от ее утреннего побега растворилась в солнечном небе Калифорнии.

Проснувшись утром, он прочитал записку, в которой девушка благодарила его за все, и ощутил такую сильную тоску, точно ему вырвали кусок сердца. Это могло бы показаться забавным, и наверняка многие сочли бы это именно таким. Ведь он мог в любую минуту прыгнуть в такси, приехать к ней в Санта-Монику и сказать все о своих чувствах, которые за последние несколько дней стали только сильнее, и наверняка... Наверняка получить отказ.

Особенно после того, что пришлось пережить Робин из-за Джека... Музыкант хотел лишь дать ей почувствовать, что никогда, никогда не оставит ее и никогда не придаст. А она сбежала, даже не разбудив его.

Но сейчас это было уже неважно. Он ехал в Лос-Анджелес, прихватив с собой ароматных бургеров из веганского ресторана в Малибу, которые так понравились Робин. Девушки решили устроить в честь своего примирения маленький ужин.

Поднявшись на нужный этаж, Крис позвонил в дверь квартиры Патриции, из-за которой громко звучала музыка. Через несколько секунд дверь перед ним распахнула Робби, хорошенькая, как с картинки. Короткие белые шорты и тонкая розовая футболка на золотистой коже. Она улыбнулась и прильнула к мужчине всем телом, обвив руками его шею.

– Привет! – прошептала, целуя в губы. – Прости сразу, ладно? Наверное, я зря так уехала утром, но пойми, иначе было никак...

Несколько опешив от ее поцелуя и всей этой внезапной нежности, Крис замялся в проходе, протягивая Робин пакет с бургерами.

– Кстати, у нас тут вечеринка, – тоном заговорщицы произнесла Уильямс. – Надеюсь, ты не будешь против разделить с нами...

В гостиной никого, кроме Робин, не было. Дым от травки повис в воздухе, и клип Рианны, в котором та вышибает мозги какому-то нигеру прямо в клубе, мелькающий на огромной плазме, только добавлял всей этой тусовке истинного ямайского колорита.

– Курнешь?.. – переспросила Робин, жестом приглашая Криса присесть рядом с ней на диван.

Прежде чем он успел что-то ответить, в комнату вошла Патриция. Выглядела она несколько иначе, чем в их последнюю встречу. Никакой косметики, короткий шелковый халат поверх майки и таких же крошечных шортов. И ее волосы. Они были влажными и... Они были розовыми.

– Какого хрена смотришь на меня, будто никогда не видел?! – огрызнулась Бэйтман, бросив на спинку кресла влажное полотенце. – Я что, блядь, так странно выгляжу?!

– Привет... – тихо произнес Крис. – Классный цвет.

В ответ Патти только закатила глаза.

– Крис, давай, я уже задолбалась ждать! – Робин буквально сунула ему под нос наспех скрученный косяк. – Считай это гостеприимством по всем правилам Санта-Моники.

– Ага, только мы не в Санта-Монике, – Патти опустилась в кресло и схватила пакет с бургерами. – Так что тяни, Крис!..

Затянувшись, мужчина пару секунд подержал дым и выпустил его, кашляя.

– Твою мать! – пережевывая кусок бургера, выкрикнула Патти. – Здесь что мяса нет?!.

– Нет, я думал, что вы... – только и успел ответить музыкант.

– Как вы заебали меня, долбаные любители подножного корма!.. – перебила мужчину Патриция. – Ешь сам это дерьмо. Я заказываю пиццу.

– Две закажи! – Уильямс сделала несколько коротких затяжек и протянула косяк подруге. – И дай мне эти бургеры, я так есть хочу!..

Час спустя, Крис чувствовал, как диван просто вбирает его в себя своей мягкостью. Робби навалилась на его левый бок и рассказывала о том, как в детстве ненавидела оливки. Она выбирала оливки из всех блюд, в которых только находила, а затем незаметно выкидывала или скармливала своей собаке.

Патти, посмеиваясь, жевала кусок пиццы, все еще с раздражением поглядывая на Криса. Больше всего ее раздражало, что он ни разу не нахамил ей в ответ. А ведь за это время она уже несколько раз пыталась вывести его из себя.

– Робин, слушай, вырубай свою Рианну, – проговорила Бэйтман, дотягиваясь до своего ноутбука. – Ща будет клевое регги.

– Кстати, Рианна тоже Робин, – сейчас Крис говорил еще более странно. Британский акцент, фирменная шепелявость и несколько косяков сделали его речь практически невозможной для понимания обычными людьми. – Она классная. Когда мы работали вместе с ней, было очень весело. И она настоящий профессионал.

Роббс окончательно расплылась. Казалось, у нее от улыбки скоро щеки треснут.

– Как это мило, Крис, – с ухмылкой пробормотала Бэйтман. – Сначала Рианна, теперь Бейонсе. С кем будет следующий дуэт? И вообще, почему бы вам сразу не записаться с Тимбалэндом? А еще лучше пусть вам альбом спродюсирует. Мне кажется, звук не особенно станет отличаться.

Мартин посмотрел на Патти своими немного печальными, покрасневшими от дыма глазами и улыбаясь ответил:

– Знаешь, а это идея...

– Слушайте, хватит вам тут спорить, – вмешалась Робин. – Давайте лучше еще курнем.

– Я вообще-то жду, пока Крис забьет, но, по всей видимости, в траханой Англии его это делать не научили, а общение с Рианной прошло почем зря, – с раздражением Патриция посмотрела на музыканта.

– Ой, блин... – Уильямс потянулась и придвинула столик к себе. – Сейчас я сама все сделаю. Макс меня научил быстро забивать.

– Твой брат не против того, что ты куришь травку? – посмеиваясь, спросил музыкант.

Едва не уронив с колен ноутбук, Патти громко рассмеялась. За ней начала гоготать Робин, а Крис, не понимающий, что сейчас такого смешного сказал, лишь сидел и смотрел на подруг с глупой улыбкой.

Еще несколько часов спустя, Патти сделалось совсем тоскливо. Крис и Робин обнимались, уютно устроившись на диване, и пили вино. Хоть Мартин и продолжал ее жутко бесить, Бэйтман не могла не отметить, какой счастливой выглядела рядом с ним ее подруга. И какой несчастной чувствовала себя она сама.

Патриция пыталась дозвониться Джареду, но его телефон упрямо продолжал молчать. И это было слишком больно. Хотя имела ли она право обвинять его?.. После всего дерьма, которое свалилось на ее голову, а заодно и на голову Джея.

Ее тело было сейчас легким, как перышко. Во всяком случае, Патти ощущала эту легкость в каждом движении. Ей было хорошо. За последние несколько дней ей действительно было хорошо, но... Всегда было это ебаное «но»!..

– Мне кажется, неплохо было бы позвонить Бену и позвать его посидеть с нами, – точно прочитав ее мысли, предложила Робби. – Он сегодня так ушел... Незаметно.

– Тебе не кажется, что уже слишком поздно для этого? – мельком взглянув на часы, спросила девушка.

– Никогда не бывает поздно, – тихо произнес Крис, с опаской поглядывая на Патти.

– Слушай, ты свою ебанутую псевдофилософию прибереги для написания песен о настоящей любви! – резко поднявшись с кресла, Патриция взяла в руку свой телефон и подошла к окну. Немного поразмыслив, глядя на вечерние огни города, она набрала номер мужчины. Затаив дыхание, Бэйтман ждала, пока он ответит.

Крис потерял счет тому, сколько раз за сегодняшний вечер Патти пыталась вывести его из себя. И, надо признать, ей это почти удалось. Единственное, что сдерживало музыканта от того, чтобы послать хозяйку квартиры ко всем чертям и уйти, хлопнув дверью, – любовь Робин к этой самой хозяйке. И он совершенно не понимал, за что такая милая и добрая девушка, как Робби, могла уважать и ценить злобную суку Патрицию, которая насмехалась над каждой его фразой и постоянно пыталась уколоть как можно больнее. Он не сделал ровным счетом ничего плохого (ну, ладно, купил не те бургеры), а Бэйтман смотрела на него с такой ненавистью, будто в любой момент готова набросится и растерзать. Только за то, что его музыка, по ее мнению, – дерьмо, которого свет не видывал.

Но Крис знал, что если он уйдет сейчас, то Робин расстроится. Она сидела рядом и шепотом умоляла не обращать на подругу внимания. Да и он не хотел никуда уходить. Пока Уильямс была рядом, все остальное, действительно, становилось таким незначительным. Нежные пальчики Робби поглаживали его колено, он чувствовал тепло ее тела и аромат духов. Травка окончательно «прибила» к дивану, и сейчас, пожалуй, даже если бы он захотел встать и уйти, то не смог бы этого сделать. А он не хотел уходить. Не хотел уходить без Робин.

– Привет, это я... – сперва Крис решил, что у него начались глюки. Голос Патти звучал совершенно иначе. Подняв голову, он увидел, как девушка стоит у окна, прижав к уху смартфон, и переминается с ноги на ногу. – Я понимаю, сейчас уже довольно поздно, но... Бен, может быть, ты захочешь заехать ко мне? Мы здесь с Робин и Крисом устроили небольшую вечеринку, и если ты... Если ты приедешь, я буду очень рада. Я, правда, хочу тебя увидеть и извиниться за... За все.

Когда Патриция закончила разговор и отложила в сторону свой телефон, Крис все еще смотрел на нее так, словно увидел призрака. Смотрела и Робин. Только к Робин быстрее вернулась возможность разговаривать:

– Патти, ты с ним так говорила сейчас! – начала Уильямс. – С тобой вообще все нормально?..

Бэйтман почувствовала, как на щеках выступил румянец. Она пробормотала что-то невнятное и ушла в ванную. Хотелось ополоснуть лицо, которое моментально начало гореть.

«Он приедет. Он приедет. Он приедет!» – звучал в ее голове странный и вместе с тем полный радости голос.

Как только Патриция вышла из гостиной, Крис притянул Робин к себе еще ближе и прошептал, нежно касаясь губами ее щеки:

– Я не знал, что она бывает такой...

– Какой? – с улыбкой спросила Роббс, обнимая мужчину за плечи.

– Нормальной, – усмехнувшись, ответил музыкант.

 

 

Когда позвонила Патриция, Бен как раз проверял упакованные вещи и документы перед перелетом в Лондон. Его основательный подход ко всему, что бы он ни делал наконец нашел применение в новом масштабном проекте Warner Bros.: студия доверила ему немалый кусок работы по созданию кинематографической DCEU – и он собирался сделать все от него зависящее, чтобы в итоге они получили не просто продукт, который можно задвинуть фанатам, а нечто действительно весомое.

Кастинг для «Лиги справедливости», чтение сценария сольного фильма о Бэтмене, продюсерская работа и переговоры с инвесторами – все это до сих пор держало его в Лос-Анджелесе, не давая присоединиться к съемочной группе в Лондоне и детям. Дженнифер прилетела в Англию несколько недель назад и с тех пор каждый вечер звонила, спрашивая, когда он закончит все дела в США, будто бы это могло приблизить перелет. А в последнее время с новой силой вспыхнули толки в прессе о его новых отношениях. То, что, как он наделся, займет журналистов на несколько дней и еще раз подтвердит всю глупость циркулирующих о его личной жизни домыслов, переросло в катастрофу, катастрофу, Бен! Вещал его публицист после того, как в медиа прошел слушок о драке Аффлека и Лето. Точно так же говорила ему и Джен. И даже поверила во все эти домыслы о том, что Патриция всегда была где-то рядом, как только в их отношениях начался кризис, о том, что няня была лишь для отвода глаз прессы, о том, что он ей все это время врал. Но самое болезненное заключалось в том, что бывшая жена виртуозно приплетала в разговор его дочерей, которые были уже достаточно взрослыми, чтобы понимать все, что говорят в газетах и по ТВ об их папочке.

Оба они, и публицист, и Джен, советовали держаться подальше от Патриции Бэйтман, тем более что после ее ухода из The Hollywood Reporter у него не было никаких поводов поддерживать с ней отношения. Но Бен просто не мог так поступить и, к огромному недовольству Кена, попросил его поработать над снятием осады озверевших журналистов с дома Патти. Он не сделал ничего, когда девушка попросила его после премьеры «Бэтмена против Супермена» прекратить этот цирк в прессе, и сейчас чувствовал себя обязанным взять на себя ответственность за последствия. Поэтому, собственно, он и не сильно удивился, что Бэйтман даже не отправила ему благодарственную карточку за подарок. После того ада, в который превратилось ее утро после дня рождения, она вполне имела право на обиду и молчание.

Увидеть ее в том замшелом баре на задворках ЛА было настоящим везением, невероятным стечением обстоятельств. Не менее невероятным, чем ее новый цвет волос. Вспомнив о том, как долго приглядывался к этому дивному видению, Бен улыбнулся. Она так тщательно пыталась показать миру, как изменилась за эти четыре года, даже сам Аффлек почти поверил, что от той девчушки, которая травила анекдоты о милашке Бене за кулисами ТВ-шоу, почти ничего не осталось. Как и от взбалмошной подружки того фотографа с фамилией ее лучшей подруги, который снимал его для Esquire. Тогда она вломилась к нему в студию в линялых джинсах и футболке с молнией с культового «Aladdin Sane» Дэвида Боуи, взъерошенная и не на шутку разозленная. И так забавно замерла, оборвав свою тираду на полуслове, когда увидела его.

Она всегда была маленькой девочкой, по крайней мере, такой он видел ее каждый раз, когда они внезапно пересекались. Возможно, именно поэтому его сбило с толку ее появление на премьере в холодном темном образе, ее поведение и то, как она общалась с окружающими. На рабочем месте она тоже была отчужденной, деспотичной и отталкивающе властной, как те многие женщины из его жизни, которые отчаянно хотели все контролировать. Полностью и безраздельно. Такая бы точно нашла выгоду в сложившемся положении и не просила его пресечь все слухи на корню.

Где-то глубоко внутри, подальше от чужих глаз Патриция Бэйтман осталась все той же маленькой чувствительной девочкой, что и четыре года назад. И Бен предпочел бы получить подтверждение своих догадок иначе. Видеть, как она рыдает у него на плече, и понимать, насколько тщетны все его утешения, что она не поймет ни слова, из сказанного им. Ощущать свое бессилие, когда он всегда был тем, кто решает проблемы. Хотя нет, бессилием было бы оставить Патрицию одну, когда ей казалось, что весь мир, ее мир, близкий и родной, ополчился против нее, оставить ее, как это сделал Джаред в вечер ее дня рождения. Вот, что такое бессилие и неспособность оказать помощь.

Бен поднял трубку едва ли не после первого звонка. Он и сам не знал, что ожидал услышать на том конце. И Патриция мялась, подбирала слова, сбивалась с мысли. Понять, что выражает ее голос, расфокусированная и замедленная речь, было сложно, и мужчина напряженно вслушивался в каждое ее слово, пытаясь услышать в потоке бессвязных извинений и форм вежливости, нужен ли он ей сейчас. Нужен ли ей сейчас рядом человек, который поддержал бы Патрицию Бэйтман.

И когда Патти наконец сказала, что они с Робин помирились, Бен перестал параллельно соображать, как отложить перелет еще на несколько дней. Сейчас он еще раз пересмотрит все комплекты документов, а завтра утром сядет на самолет до Лондона, чтобы попытаться хоть на некоторое время последовать совету Кена и Дженнифер и оставить заботу о Патриции на Робин Уильямс и Джареда Лето, которому уже давно стоило бы объявиться на ее пороге как минимум с извинениями, а самому вместе с Заком заняться съемками. Но когда Патти пригласила его присоединиться к их домашней вечеринке, Бен не раздумывая согласился.

 

 

Еще час спустя волшебная косметичка, некогда спрятанная в не менее волшебном ящике с комиксами, ощутимо опустела. Робин с Патти, попивая шампанское, вспоминали, как по молодости пытались заново изобрести велосипед и придумывали всевозможные способы улучшения хорошего: потребления чудо-травы. Они смеялись только одним им понятным шуткам, а Крис, расслабившийся от близости Робин и травки, наслаждался моментом затишья, пока Бэйтман опять не включила режим суки, чтобы напомнить ему о том, какой он жалкий ничтожный смертный.

–А кокос? – спросила Патти.

– Макс нам потом долго вспоминал свой разбитый штатив, – подхватила Уильямс, и обе девушки рассмеялись. – Но получилось круто. А может, закажем еще и фруктовую корзину, раз курьер не особо спешит с заказом?

После того как Бен согласился приехать, что удивило Патти не меньше, чем сам факт, что Робби подбила ее на этот камикадзе звонок, девушка провела скрупулезную инспекцию того, что осталось от их пиццы и гребаных овощных бургеров. Результат был неутешителен. В картонной коробке лежали только недоеденные корочки, а бутеры Робби с Мартином подмели без остатка, даже бумажного пакета нигде не видно было. На столе стояла бутылка шампанского, коих в холодильнике после завершившейся раньше, чем ожидалось, вечеринки было еще много, и клубника. Если в доме у Патриции Бэйтман было шампанское, клубника была самим собой разумеющимся продуктом.

Такой набор вполне устраивал как Робин, так и Патти. Криса в этом случае никто не спрашивал. А вот Аффлека, которого она, вполне возможно, лишила ужина, надо было кормить чем-то более существенным. Да и клубника со сливками на позднем ужине с мужчиной (Мартин опять же не в счет) задевала остатки ее католической морали, потому с полчаса назад все временные обитатели квартиры на пару с местным обслуживанием и доставкой страдали от Бэйтман, которая не знала, чего бы ей захотеть.

– И бананы… – мечтательно продолжала Робин. – Мы так и не попробовали, помнишь?

Забыть о том кокосово-цитрусовом месиве на кухне у Макса было сложно. Уж он-то точно не забыл, до сих пор подтрунивает, вспоминая им грехи молодости. Патти вспомнила весь этот трэш, мокрые руки, брызги сока на белой футболке и содрогнулась. Нет, такого ее гостиная не заслужила. Такого не заслужила ни одна комната этой квартиры.

– Нет, Робин, только через мой труп, – протестовала Патти, но как-то очень слабо и неубедительно.

– Значит, да, – улыбнулась подруга, набирая номер доставки Lassens. – Да… Самую большую, что у вас есть…

Патриция со смутным предчувствием беды слушала разговор Робин с супермаркетом, но была слишком расслаблена, чтобы предотвратить надвигающуюся смерть предметам облюбованного интерьера. Уильямс все еще что-то выясняла у оператора, активно размахивая руками, а Крис напряженно следил за тем, чтобы она ничего не задела и не ударилась. И когда девушка, наконец, нашла нужное положение, закинув ноги на стол, он убрал на пол разбросанные по нему журналы вместе с коробкой от пиццы, мимо которой Робби промахнулась разве что на несколько сантиметров. Патти только прыснула со смеху, оставив такую благодарную почву для насмешек без комментария. Ее сейчас куда больше волновало то, как плавно пузырьки шампанского поднимались вверх и исчезали с поверхности жидкости.

– Хэй, Патти, что мы будем делать с твоим Бэтменом, когда он придет, а ты уснешь, – Робби бесцеремонно пнула подругу ногой так, что та едва не пролила на себя шампанское. – Бен это уже видел. И если он не извращенец какой, то наблюдать за спящими девушками не приносит ему особого удовольствия. Пора раскачать эту вечеринку! – провозгласила Робин, выкручивая музыку погромче.

Она запрыгнула на журнальный столик, любимый и оберегаемый не хуже бриллиантов короны Justin Van Breda, и потянула Патрицию за собой.

Картина, которую застал Бен, заставила его на несколько мгновений задержаться у дверей, оценивая масштаб маленькой домашней вечеринки. Курьер же, который так вовремя пришел пополнить стратегические запасы, тщетно пытался разглядеть что-то за широкой спиной актера. До него доносились только неслаженные вопли двух девиц, которые пытались подпевать на непонятном языке рвущейся наружу из квартиры музыке. Кроме немецкого регги из квартиры рвался еще и плотный запах марихуаны, плотный настолько, что почти превратился в дым, как в гребаных гангстерских фильмах, где банда нигеров вываливается в клубах дури из какой-то до безобразия обвешанной тачки. Как ни старался, большего заметить ему не удалось. Аффлек забрал у него пакеты и закрыл дверь.

– О, Бэтмен! Привет! – Робин первая отреагировала на гостя. – Заходи, снимай костюм... Ааа, черт, ты сегодня не в нем…

Патриция споткнулась и едва не упала со стола.

– Бен, – девушка неловко улыбнулась, спускаясь на пол. – Боже.. – Она нервно поправила халат, перевязав его поясом. – Я так рада, что ты пришел.

– Я смотрю, с Богом вы вполне успешно примирились при помощи даров его, – мужчина кивнул в сторону истощившегося стратегического запаса.

– Сестра Робин предлагает Бэтмену, пока он не при исполнении, тоже присоединиться, – девушка протянулся Бену косяк.

Патти с напряжением наблюдала сцену протягивания трубки мира, и откинулась на спинку дивана, расслабившись, только когда Аффлек сел рядом с ней, затягиваясь травкой. Девушка одобряюще улыбнулась, наблюдая за мужчиной. И с чего она вообще переживала, это же не гребаный Мартин, который и под кайфом остался таким же бесящим мудозвоном.

– …жрица Зевса… – выловила она отрывок шепелявой речи вокалиста Coldplay.

– Чего?

– Зевса, – повторил Крис. – Громовержец в древнегреческой мифологии. Мы же тут говорили о богах, и я…

– Ты, наверное, очень удивишься, Мартин. Но я, блядь, хоть и не заканчивала элитных школ для мальчиков, где-то в своем сраном универе академии искусств слышала об античной мифологии и даже где-то что-то читала, – стоило Крису опять открыть рот, как все раздражение на его счет буквально вскипело. Патриция попыталась привстать с места, чтобы посмотреть в глаза этому ванильному говнюку, прячущемуся за Робин, но Бен мягко осадил ее, положив руку на плечо.

– Раз мы уже выяснили, что Зевс – это не Шон Бин, может, объясните, к чему вся эта вакханалия? – Аффлек приветливо улыбнулся Мартину.

– Просто Крис частенько шутит в интервью, что верит в Зевса, – ответила за мужчину Робин.

– Будто ему там на Олимпе есть дело до всяких клоунов, – хмыкнула Патти. Рука Бена сжалась у девушки на плече, но та никак не это не отреагировала. Она наклонилась к бутылке шампанского и с сожалением заметила, что она пуста. – Пожалуй, мне надо еще выпить, – пробормотала она, поднимаясь, и отправилась на кухню.

Бен поднялся и последовал за ней. Он остановился у дверей, наблюдая, как девушка, наклонившись, тщательно изучает содержимого небольшого винного холодильника. Она достала и перебрала несколько бутылок, прежде чем осталась удовлетворена выбором.

– Зря ты так с Крисом, мне кажется, он далеко не самый плохой парень в мире, – Аффлек подошел ближе и взял у нее бутылку, без проблем вытянув штопор с пробкой одной рукой, когда Патриция тщетно воевала с ним обеими. – Он не Джек Уайт. Не Майкл Фассбендер. Или кто-либо еще из списка неудачных романов твоей Робин. Иногда стоит опекать ее чуточку меньше.

– Иногда стоит просто промолчать, – ответила Патти, нахмурившись. – Если бы я следила за ней, как и просил Макс, то всего этого дерьма просто не произошло бы, понимаешь?! Если бы у меня был второй шанс… А с этим мудаком он есть. Я могу отбрить его раньше, чем он причинит ей боль.

– Мы точно говорим об одном и том же человеке? – Бен улыбнулся. – Потому что тот, который сидит у тебя в гостиной, не убьет и комара. Он словит его и выпустит на природу, предварительно напоив своей кровью.

– Я и говорю, гребаный хиппи позер, который прикрывается своим имиджем чувака с ромашками в волосах, чтобы пудрить бабам мозги. А мне потом разбирай всю эту поебень, после того как он разобьет ей нахуй сердце.

– Тебе не кажется, что ты слишком много ругаешься, Пи?

– Хуяжется, – проворчала девушка.

В гостиной услышали приглушенный, но довольно громкий хлопок. Робин и Крис с недоумением переглянулись и, не сговариваясь, одновременно уставились на распахнутые кухонные двери. Больше никаких движений и посторонних звуков замечено не было, и они развернулись обратно. Робин при этом выглядела очень разочарованно.

– Наверное, шампанское выстрелило… – предположила она.

Патриция тем временем потирала свою все еще горящую от удара задницу. Подумать только, этому гребаному воспитателю хватило одной свободной руки, чтобы оставить неизгладимый отпечаток на ее бедной пятой точке, прикрытой только атласными шортами. Она подняла взгляд на обидчика, тот смотрел на нее, точно строгий папаша (каким он, несомненно, мог быть), и без слов спрашивал, усвоила ли она урок. С одной стороны, ей чертовски хотелось сделать все вплоть до наоборот, как маленькому непослушному избалованному ребенку, сыпля ругательствами, сбежать в гостиную под спасительную защиту гостей. Вряд ли Бен решился бы повторить номер при свидетелях. А с другой стороны, ей так хотелось впиться поцелуем в эти строго поджатые губы, взять его ладони в свои и положить… она отвернулась, чувствуя, как краснеет под его взглядом, и отправилась обратно в гостиную.

– А где же шампанское? – Робин уставилась на бутылку рислинга в руках у Аффлека. – Мы же слышали, как вы открыли…

– Как открыли, так и наебнули прямо на кухне, – хмыкнула Патриция, недовольная расспросами по поводу маленького происшествия, которое должно было остаться между нею и Беном.

– Тише, а то папочка отшлепает, – прошептал ей на ухо мужчина.

– Вот только нехрен мне тут цитировать еба…

В гостиной раздался еще один громкий хлопок.


	29. После полуночи

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка и картинки: http://bit.ly/29vCj0k

– Я думал, что она уничтожит Бэтмена…

Сидя в такси, они обсуждали вечеринку, которая после появления Бена приобрела неожиданный поворот. Крис все не переставал удивляться метаморфозам, которые происходили с Патрицией Бэйтман в присутствии Аффлека. А Робин забавляло то ли поведение подруги, то ли его собственное недоумение. И мужчине было ровным счетом все равно, главное, просто видеть ее счастливой, слушать ее звонкий беззаботный смех, видеть, как сияют ее глаза.

– Нет… – протянула Роббс расслаблено, – она бы не подняла руку на самого Темного Рыцаря.

Патрицию Бэйтман вообще жутко расстраивало, когда кто-то поднимал руку на ее любимого готэмского рыцаря. Будь-то мнимая смерть от руки Дарксайда или вполне реальная в Batman R.I.P. Она рыдала даже от геймановского «Что могло случиться с Рыцарем в маске?», что уж говорить о том, чтобы замахнуться на «лучшего Бэтмена в кино всех времен» по версии самой Патриции Бэйтман.

Робин улыбнулась и тихонько рассмеялась.

– В чем дело? – спросил Мартин, нежно поглаживая волосы девушки. Она уютно устроилась рядом с ним, положив голову на грудь мужчины и обняв его за талию. Ощущать ее рядом было так хорошо, так правильно, будто они были вместе уже целую вечность и их тела точно знали, как реагировать друг на друга.

– Бэйтман против Бэтмена, это же просто невозможно. Бена слишком много, чтобы справиться с ним голыми руками, – ответила Уильямс, решив не сдавать подругу с потрохами вот так сразу. – Хотя, признаюсь, с самого начала я тоже на секунду поверила, что она на него накинется.

– А вдруг она превращается в дракона, когда злится. Как в «Малефисенте», – предположил Крис, найдя подобное сравнение забавным. – И сжигает своих врагов драконьим пламенем.

Робин поежилась и заерзала по сидению, ей разом стало как-то некомфортно. Так бывает, когда непрошеный гость встревает в разговор для его ушей не предназначенный.

– Я сказал что-то не так? – обеспокоился мужчина, поворачиваясь к девушке, чтобы увидеть ее лицо.

– Нет, ничего, – она слабо улыбнулась, опустив глаза, – просто никогда не любила сказки с драконами.

Мужчина провел пальцами по ее волосам, убирая за ухо каштановые волны нежнейшего шелка. Он заключил ее руку в свои ладони, будто, оберегая ее от ночной прохлады, он сможет оградить ее и от таких же холодных грустных мыслей.

– Отныне я не подпущу к тебе ни одного дракона, – прошептал он, склоняясь все ближе к ней.

– Кроме Патриции Бэйтман, – уточнила Робин, улыбаясь.

Рядом с ним невозможно было чувствовать себя плохо, думать о прошлых болях, грустить. Его улыбка, словно долбаное солнце посреди ночи, освещала все вокруг, изгоняла мрак из самых дальних уголков души. А его тепло было таким чертовски необходимым, казалось, что она и не знала, каково это не чувствовать его нежных объятий, не ощущать его прикосновений.

– Кроме Патриции Бэйтман, – согласился он. Все, что угодно, лишь бы чувствовать ее горячее дыхание у себя на губах и тоненькие пальчики на щеке. Вряд ли даже открыв глаза, он бы сейчас заметил что либо другое, кроме Робин Уильямс и того незримого магнетического тепла между ними.

– Мы уже приехали, мистер, – голос таксиста грубо вмешался в их маленький микромир, в котором маленькие идеальные моменты могут длиться вечно.

Крис с сожалением выпустил Робин из объятий. Всего через несколько минут, когда он проведет девушку до двери, магия закончится. Как в глупой сказке, с двенадцатым ударом. Теперь, пожалуй, и сам Мартин начинал недолюбливать волшебные сюжеты. Он обошел автомобиль и открыл дверцу, протягивая Уильямс руку.

– Кажется, наш вечер закончился.

Девушка поежилась от прохладного ветра, который принес с собой солоноватый запах океана, и не успела обнять себя за плечи, как на них оказался пиджак Криса.

– Спасибо, – Робби улыбнулась и положила руку поверх его ладони, она прижалась к мужчине, обнимая его, – так значительно лучше. И нам необязательно заканчивать вечер здесь и сейчас. Может, поднимешься, – сказала она, глядя в сторону, туда, где всего в нескольких домах от них за нестройным рядом пальм начинался пляж Санта-Моники. – Правда, там еще больший беспорядок, чем был. Если тебя не смущает…

Казалось, нерешительность Мартина, которую по ту сторону Атлантики принято называть галантностью, заразила и ее. Уильямс никогда не считала, что подобное приглашение как-то оскорбляет ее или что она обязательно должна ждать первого шага от мужчины, но сейчас, прижимаясь к милому галантному британцу, она сомневалась, правильно ли прочла его и не разочаруют ли его ее слова. Она никогда не встречалась с парнями, вроде Криса Мартина, и совершенно не знала, как себя вести с…

– Робин, – его голос, мягкий и тихий, и девушка подняла взгляд, чтобы встретиться с его бесконечно внимательными голубыми глазами. – Ты… – он хотел спросить, уверена ли она, действительно ли это то, чего она хочет. Но что-то в ее зеленых глазах заставило его замолчать. Любое неосторожно произнесенное слово могло нарушить зыбкую магию, поэтому Крис обнял девушку так крепко, словно ловил ускользающий в небытие момент, и прошептал в ее приоткрытые губы: – Да.

 

 

Робин и Крис покинули ее квартиру в обнимочку и с глупыми улыбками на лице, словно все еще снимали последние дубли какой-то приторной романтической комедии из тех, в которых рассказчик (обычно, сказочный долбоеб, как и сам Крис Мартин) остроумно комментирует происходящее. И хоть как Патти не хотела этого признавать, частично причиной ее раздражительности была банальная зависть. Сейчас, после того как они с Робин так внезапно и без лишних слов помирились, будто ничего и не произошло, давление самоненависти и уничижения ослабло, и девушке, которая начала наконец воспринимать происходящее вокруг, банально захотелось и себе частичку этого самого происходящего. Отборная дурь производства местных монашек (рыдайте, родители, и взывайте к мести и огненному дождю на головы этих кощунственных невест божьих) не могла заменить теплое и наполняющее чувство удовлетворенности в объятиях мужчины, пускай даже задохлика Мартина, если кому-то его вполне хватает для этих целей.

Второй мужчина, тот, который действительно таковым является, тоже покидал квартиру следом за Робин и ее англикашкой. И расставаться с ним было чертовски грустно еще и оттого, что в ближайшие месяцы его вряд ли можно вот так по укурке пригласить в гости и не почувствовать угрызений совести или еще какой глупости, ведь пока он прилетит из-за океана (мечтай побольше, Патти), уже несколько раз придешь в чувства.

Если за Роббси она в припадке марихуанной эйфории даже в некотором довольно извращенном виде была рада (других мнений и высказываний и быть не могло, если она хотела сохранить хотя бы остатки уважения после воспитательного шлепка Бена), то сама еще в самом разгаре вечеринки начала погружаться в самокопание из-за отсутствия другого объекта доставания.

Мартин, конечно, сначала опешил, как и Уильямс (которая потом еще долго будет напоминать ей инцидент, а если расскажет Скайлер... лучше вообще не задумываться о последствиях подобного), но надолго его шокового молчания вряд ли могло хватить. Когда-то ведь его дурья башка должна была сообразить, что иногда при Патриции Бэйтман можно безнаказанно пиздеть о мире, любви и ебаных розовых единорогах. А иногда – это уже слабость.

Как слабость и то, как она чувствовала себя, когда Бен переступил порог и попрощался, обняв ее за плечи и поцеловав в щеку. Чувствовала она себя в этот момент паршиво. Слабой и обязанной. Так, будто между ними за это время успели завязаться отношения того рода, в которых она может позвонить ему, когда он сядет в такси, и сказать, что соскучилась.

Патриция покачала головой, встряхнув как следует свои растрепанные кудри, будто всю эту романтическую дурь можно было струсить, как капли воды с волос. И села, облокотившись о приятно холодящую стенку.

Закрыть глаза и сосчитать до десяти. Так ее нянечка учила избавляться от монстров под кроватью, пока родители были слишком заняты своей активной светской жизнью. Монстры появлялись регулярно, когда родители выкинули ловец снов, подаренный бедной Мариссой. Учинили скандал, что она учит их дочь всяким языческим суевериям, пока сами же пичкали ее другими видами суеверий, христианскими. С тех пор они с Мариссой считали до десяти.

С тех пор Патти, чтобы избавится от какой-либо навязчивой идеи, тоже считала. Альбомы Led Zeppelin в порядке их выпуска, исполнителей на главной сцене Вудстока, магазины Пятой авеню Нью-Йорка. Все, что угодно, лишь бы очистить мысли от того, что доставляло неудобства. От чувств, которые были ей неприятны. Выбивали из зоны комфорта.

На их место обычно приходили другие. О работе, налогах, планах и встречах. Прагматичные мысли всегда легче держать под контролем. Прагматичные мысли всегда удобны. Они разложены по полкам в алфавитном порядке и содержат именно то, что написано у них на обложке.

С личным все совершенно иначе. Непредсказуемо. Опасно. Рисково. Ты можешь достать с полки тоненькую книженцию, а под обложкой найдешь микроскопически мелкий шрифт, который превратит ее вследствие в один из диккенсовских увесистых романов. И хорошо еще если его. А что делать, если из ее глубин выскочит монстр или в ее страницы затянет, как в зыбучие пески?

Монстров на пыльных полках ее сознания было достаточно. И, что самое неприятное, они имели весьма любопытное свойство оказываться под рукой в самый неподходящий момент.

Вряд ли кто-то из всей честной общественности смог бы назвать Джареда Лето монстром. Образно, в контексте его ролей, киношных или социальных, да, но не всерьез.

А вот Патриция Бэйтман сейчас занималась именно этим. Не прямо и буквально, а посредством своих внутренних оголодавших монстров. Они-то и нашептали девушке, как она неправа и виновата, когда скучает по Бену, думает о том, как приятен может быть его поцелуй, и насколько чертовски хорошо чувствовать, как он о тебе заботится. А ведь Джеред Лето тоже мог делать все это и даже больше, позволь она ему. Не еби она ему мозг всеми своими заморочками и проблемами, которые совершенно его не касались.

Если бы только она позволила ему быть ближе...

Девушка потянулась за телефоном, чтобы в очередной раз позвонить ему, и вновь отложила в сторону.

Глупая, непостоянная потерявшаяся девчонка! Она должна была давным-давно сказать ему о своих чувствах и позволить ответить тем же, но вместо этого еще больше все это запутывала. Бен. Он ведь просто слишком хороший парень, чтобы даже подумать о каких-либо отношениях с Патрицией Бэйтман. Нет, он определенно не из тех ребят. А она не из тех девушек. Просто он слишком хорош, чтобы оставить без помощи даму в беде. Еще одну маленькую потерянную девочку, которой не так повезло с отцом, как его принцессам.

Патти уже давно переросла возраст принцесс, к которым рыцари взбираются на башни, только чтобы сорвать целомудренный поцелуй с их губ. Патриция доросла, или, по крайней мере, считала, что доросла до геймановских принцесс, которые берут меч в руки и решают все проблемы сами.

Патриция подняла телефон и набрала номер Джея с твердым намерением поделиться всеми своими последними умозаключениями с голосовой почтой.

 

 

Что делает вас счастливыми?

Робин чувствовала, как солнечный луч, который пробивался в ее спальню через неплотно зашторенное окно, начинал печь щеку. Но открывать глаза решительно не хотелось. Не хотелось прерывать это ощущение. Она чувствовала рядом с собой ровное спящее дыхание Криса. Рука мужчины, лениво переброшенная через ее живот, по-прежнему держала Уильямс в каких-то оборонительных объятиях. Точно он боялся, что проснувшись утром, не обнаружит рядом с собой Робби, и продолжал сжимать ее даже во сне.

Ей было жарко. От его тела исходил жар, как от долбаной печки. Но вместе с тем ей было так хорошо, что хотелось глупо улыбаться весь день напролет. И она уже делала это. Не успев открыть глаза, Робин почувствовала, как ее губы растянулись в улыбке.

Тихонько хихикнув, девушка медленно перевернулась к Крису лицом и открыла глаза. Музыкант сонно что-то пробормотал и лишь сильнее прижал к себе Робин, сгребая ее обеими руками.

– Крис, я должна дышать!.. – посмеиваясь, Робби попыталась вырваться. В ответ мужчина лишь хмыкнул и нежно поцеловал ее в лохматую макушку.

Его ладони скользнули по обнаженной груди Робин, заставив девушку почувствовать пьянящие отголоски прошлой ночи. Она громко выдохнула и оставила несколько влажных поцелуев на выступающей ключице Мартина, который от удовольствия вновь прикрыл глаза.

– И почему я не просыпался ТАК каждое утро? – сонным голосом произнес музыкант.

– Потому что меня не было в твоей жизни, – с усмешкой ответила Робин. – Представляешь, сколько времени ты потратил зря?..

Они оба громко рассмеялись. Крис приподнялся и посмотрел на Робин. Ее блестящие зеленые глаза и темные волосы, разбросанные по подушке. Ленивая улыбка и родинка на подбородке – ему казалось, что он любит каждую крошечную родинку на ее теле. Сложно было подобрать слова, да он и не хотел говорить, сейчас это было не нужно... Наклоняясь к Робби, он тихо прошептал:

– Ты такая красивая...

На щеках Уильямс выступил румянец смущения. Нежно проведя пальчиком по его груди, она произнесла, продолжая улыбаться:

– А ты слишком милый для утра после вечеринки!..

– Лежа с тобой в одной постели, я как-то перестаю чувствовать, что моя голова раскалывается к чертям, – посмеиваясь, ответил Крис.

– Это все магия, дорогой! – шепнула Роббс, стараясь выглядеть при этом как можно загадочнее.

– Ты маленькая целительница? – целуя ее в шею, спросил Крис. Робин боялась щекотки. И едва он коснулся губами ее шеи, начала хихикать, как ребенок.

– Да, я спасу тебя, – сквозь смех попыталась ответить Робин. Она начала махать рукой в воздухе, изображая колдовство. – Спасу тебя, Крис Мартин!

Она не знала, что уже это сделала. В тот день, когда впервые заговорила с ним. Когда прилетела в Лондон. Когда была рядом, когда позволяла ему быть рядом... Она сделала это, заставив его вновь чувствовать то, о чем мужчина уже начал забывать.

– Робин, – произнес музыкант, заглядывая в ее по-лисьи хитрые, блестящие глаза. – Я люблю тебя...

 

 

«Отправила», – было первой мыслью Патриции Бэйтман, когда она проснулась на следующее утро. И «дерьмо», многократно повторенное внутренним голосом, превратилось в какое-то монотонное заклинание, утратившее смысл. Она совершила ошибку, неебически огромную, если судить по хронометражу оставленного на голосовой почте Лето сообщения. И пиздецки непоправимую, если вспомнить все то, что она ему наговорила.

Патти, простонав, схватилась за голову, и на этот раз, в отличие от предыдущей запойной недели, голова болела не от смешанного в произвольном порядке алкоголя. Она опять создала себе проблему, решение которой надо бы придумать раньше, чем Джаред решит проверить сообщения. Иначе придется слезно прощаться с Робин и переезжать в другую страну, а еще лучше на другую планету. Потому что весь пламенный монолог о чувствах, продиктованный травкой, был конкретной такой задницей и позором в высшей степени.

Только вот с быстротой реакции у нее стало плоховато. Будто гребаный Зум спиздил у нее из организма весь спид форс.

– Заебись просто, – прошептала она хриплым ото сна голоса, улыбаясь то ли возможности вновь свободно материть все без разбору без опасности отгрести по заднице, то ли комиксной аналогии, которых в последнее время в ее жизни даже слишком много. Как в «Бессильных» NBC. Весь мир вокруг одни Бэтмены да Джокеры, и только одна Патриция Бэйтман лох судьбы без сверхспособностей и с работой в духе затертого до дыр «Дъявол носит Prada».

И весь этот фарс, подогретый газетенками, настолько поглотил ее, что даже безумные теории за 200 появились. Ее чемоданчик с комиксами, в который она недавно положила первый выпуск Канарейки и новехонький Rebirth с автографами авторов, точно ебаная шкатулка Пандоры, выпустил в мир все сокрытое в ней сумасшествие. Все ее друзья, коллеги, окружение идеально вписывались в характеры вселенной DC. Кто бы мог подумать, что индустрия развлечений создаст такие архитипичные характеры, по которым можно разложить половину лос-анджелесской тусовки и прихватить парочку уникумов из Нью-Йорка.

И кому после этого страшен доктор Манхэттен?

Патти хрипло рассмеялась, поднимая взгляд на своего зеркального двойника. Зеркальная Бэйтман потянулась рукой к всколоченному розовому гнезду на голове, и настоящая Патти почувствовала под пальцами шелковистые непослушные локоны. Она наклонилась поближе к отражению, пристально рассматривая покрасневшие глаза. Точно в цвет волос. На сей раз из ее груди вырвался мученический стон.

– Нахуй, – проворчала она, и почувствовала, как состояние безысходности отступает, сминается под тяжелой нецензурной бранью.

В современном жестоком и несправедливом мире, где последствия хорошо проведенного в кругу друзей времени вот так отпечатываются на следующее утро на лице, с девизом кэпа «не выражайся» просто не выжить. И о чем только думал вчера Бен?

– Уж точно не о том, чтобы найти повод шлепнуть тебя по заднице, – ответила еще более злобная Зеркальная Патриция и криво ухмыльнулась. Огромного усилия стоило реальной Патти сдержаться и не врезать этой суке.

– Поговори мне еще, – пригрозила она отражению, тыча в него зубной щеткой.

Ответом на ее угрозы стал стук в дверь. Решительный, мощный, не прекращающийся стук. Так обычно стучат силовые структуры перед тем, как выбить дверь в квартиру. Не то чтобы Патти когда-то оказывалась в таких ситуациях, но в фильмах все происходит именно так. Сейчас по протоколу из-за дверей должны представиться, назвать ее полное имя и, если она не успеет добежать вовремя, высадить к чертям ее двери. Девушка поспешила в гостиную.

– Ну, наконец-то, Патти, – задыхаясь, будто поднимался пешком, проговорил Шеннон, вваливаясь в квартиру. – Ебаный!.. – выругался он, не найдя, чем бы дополнить возглас удивления. – Жена, что с твоими волосами?

Патриция стояла в стороне, скрестив руки на груди, и ждала, когда же последуют объяснения.

Выглядел Ше довольно помятым, так, будто завалился к ней после какой-то грандиозной пьянки, чтобы зашифроваться от заботливого брата, пока не придет в более-менее сносный вид.

– Хотя нет, – перебил он сам себя, – нет времени на объяснения, ты срочно прыгаешь на мой мотоцикл, и мы едем к бро. Ситуация экстренная.

Мужчина протянул ей шлем, который показался девушке чем-то вроде кролика из шляпы, потому что раньше она даже не обратила на него внимания. Девушка с опаской отступила от психа подальше, но Лето схватил ее за руку и поволок за собой.

– Ты чего, с мотоцикла наебнулся? – Патриция, пытаясь вырваться из его медвежьей хватки, пока старший брат/несостоявшийся муж не оставил ей синяки на запястье или, того хуже, руку не оторвал. – Какого хера, Шеннон?! – заорала она, и мужчина наконец остановился, выпуская несчастную руку.

Соображай она по утрам после марихуанных вечеринок чуть расторопнее, то выбежала бы в дверь первая, только Шенимал предложил ей миссию по спасению младшенького. Во-первых, неплохо было бы действительно разобраться в проблемах Джареда хоть раз. Для разнообразия. А во-вторых, приглашение в их дом было отличным предлогом удалить компромат с телефона музыканта.

– Мы решаем вопрос, задействовать ли красную кнопку? – чуть спокойнее спросила Бэйтман.

Лето прищурился и почесал затылок. Мысленно прикидывал, не тронулась ли Патти так же, как и его братец. Только в другую сторону. Если бы Джей за все эти дни хоть раз крикнул что-то или выругался, как Патти, уже можно было бы возыметь надежду на выздоровление клиента. Но нет же…

– Если нет, то дай я хотя бы кофе выпью. Я только встала, Ше, – попросила Патриция, совсем успокоившись.

– А я думал, что у вас, журналистов, нормально с пониманием слова «срочно», – проворчал Лето, удивительно проворно для своей комплекции подобрался к Бэйтман и перекинул ее через плечо. Все произошло так быстро и внезапно, что девушка даже зубную щетку из рук выронила, запоздало подумав, что по возвращении придется купить новую. – Не знаю, что у вас там произошло после того, как вы ворковали на вечеринке, как ебаные голубки, но я уже неделю не вижу адекватного Джареда Джозефа Лето, он закрылся в студии и… – продолжал ворчать Шеннон, кряхтя, как артритный старикашка алкоголик.

– Моя одежда! – здравый смысл опять попытался порулить сонным сознанием девушки.

– Нахер, – прошипел Ше, которому досталось коленом по почкам, – ты поедешь прямо сейчас, – он нажал кнопку вызова лифта, – потому что потом найдешь тысячи отмазок и дел, чтобы этого не делать. Знаю я вас, долбаебов. Свалились на мою голову, оба одинаковые…

– Я никуда не поеду в пижаме! – продолжала бушевать Патти. - Ты вообще в курсе последних событий? У меня под окнами всего несколько дней назад был гребаный пресс-центр. И если какой-то говнюк до сих пор здесь блуждает, ты хоть представляешь, как все это будет выглядеть в таблоидах?

– Так же, как и то, что моего бро побил Бен мать его Аффлек. Джаред после этих новостей вообще с концами в студии закрылся, отказываясь и на ужин выходить. Он даже телефон свой забросил. Ты представляешь, что это означает, Патти?! Его ебаный «блэкберри» сдох, а мелкий даже не позаботился его зарядить. Так что мне совершенно похер, в чем ты, я бы вытащил тебя из дому хоть в одном нижнем.

Патти затихла. Конечно, его решимость в вопросе спасения брата не могла не восхищать. Только вот Бэйтман фанатизм и категоричность Лето-старшего, которые она за ним ранее не замечала, начинали слегка пугать. Казалось, в его нынешнем странном состоянии он мог сделать все, что угодно, даже связать ее и перекинуть через седушку байка, если понадобиться.

– Все равно в шлеме тебя никто не узнает, – попытался разрядить обстановку Ше, сообразив, что где-то переребрал на поворотах.

По дороге на Голливудские холмы старший братец ввел Патти в курс дела предыдущей недели, хотя, по сути, дел было не особо много. В Джее опять выстрелил злобный гений Барта Каббинса, и он заперся в творческой лаборатории с концами. Ел, спал, дневал и ночевал все там же. В сравнении с жизнью Лето, ее собственная за это время просто ключом била.

Бэйтман приблизительно представила себе картину разрушений, но только Шеннон любезно открыл перед ней двери в Mars Lab, она поняла, насколько ошибалась. Светлое просторное помещение, каким оно было еще тогда, когда Патти была здесь в качестве гостьи, превратилось в бомжацкую свалку из скомканных листов бумаги, упаковок от еды, засохших бургеров и прочего дерьма. И где-то в дебрях этой свалки на стуле у пульта восседал самый главный бомж. Заросший и помятый Джаред Лето.

Он был слишком увлечен извлечением звуков из бумажного пакета, по которому бил засохшей корочкой от пиццы. Записывал все эти шорохи, ставил получившееся на воспроизведение, добавлял ранее записанные эффекты и превращал все это в неперевариваемый нормальными слушателями отборнейший шум.

Бэйтман прикусила губу, сдерживая рвущийся наружу смех, который был скорее нервным, чем веселым. Она решительно переступила гору макулатуры и, лавируя между завалами прочего мусора, направилась к клиенту, дабы провести клиническую экспертизу и определить, можно ли его еще спасти традиционной болтологической терапией или проще еще раз окунуть в кислоту в надежде, что его переклинит на место.

Шеннон, следуя за девушкой, был не так грациозен, и завалил одну из пирамид.

– О, брат, – Джаред медленно развернулся на шум, – ты-то мне и нужен. Я тут кое-что записал. Послушай, по-моему, звучит круто.

– Ага, если хочешь отправиться в дурку вместе со всеми, кто осилил дослушать твой супермикс до конца, – не самым деликатным образом отказал брату Шеннон. – Посмотри лучше, кого я к тебе привел.

Джей перевел взгляд в указанном направлении и, казалось, в его взгляде даже появилось нечто осмысленное, какие-то эмоции, когда он увидел Патти.

– Привет, страдалец, – улыбнулась девушка.

– Нежнее, Бэйтман, – шикнул на нее старший Лето.

– Захлопнись, Ше, и свали отсюда, – скомандовала девушка и для подкрепления слов запустила в него коробкой из-под пиццы.

Дважды повторять не пришлось – сообразительный старший бро дипломатично удалился, оставив их тет-а-тет.

– А теперь давай оценим уровень твоей адекватности от одного до «я слышу и записываю голоса протухшей еды», – Патти осторожно села к Джею на колени, точно опасаясь, что призрачным окажется не только его апатичное состояние, но и сам мужчина растворится в пространстве, стоит только к нему прикоснуться. Джаред заметно напрягся и одарил ее тем самым пронзительным взглядом, который пробирает до костей и разлагает тебя на статьи и параграфы, как гребаную энциклопедию или справочник. – Похоже, к единице мы все-таки ближе, – не без облегчения констатировала Бэйтман.

– Совсем необязательно было приезжать сюда, Патти, – сказал он. – Тогда после вечеринки ты…

– Была не в себе, как и ты сейчас, – девушка улыбнулась, пытаясь пригладить пальцами его прическу сумасшедшего гения. – Именно поэтому я здесь, посреди этой свалки, в гребаной пижаме и совершенно…

– Твои волосы, – Джаред улыбнулся в ответ, накручивая прядь ее волос на палец, – они… Жалкий плагиат, Бэйтман! Мои были намного круче. Если ты так соскучилась, могла бы позвонить, – мужчина подался вперед, шепча ей последние слова прямо в губы.

– Ну уж нет, дорогой! – Бэйтман приложила ладонь к его губам и отстранилась. – Никаких поцелуев до того, как ты примешь ванную и сбреешь свою полную микроорганизмов и крошек бороду.

 

 

– Не поможешь? – попросила Патриция и обернулась к Джареду спиной, убирая волосы наверх.

– С удовольствием, – прошептал он, оставляя поцелуй на затылке девушки. Она задержала дыхание, чтобы унять зарождающуюся в теле дрожь.

Пальцы ловко справились с крючком, молния скользнула вниз, резким неприятным звуком врываясь в синергическое дыхание двух человек. Лето, едва касаясь спины Патриции, провел пальцами по оголенной коже, а затем, поднявшись вверх, скользнул ладонями под плотный шелк черного платья по плечам девушки, и оно рухнуло к ее ногам.

– Вообще-то, – начала она, бросая на мужчину испытующий томный взгляд из-под ресниц, – я просила только расстегнуть крючок.

– Я просто предугадал твое желание, – улыбнулся Джей, наблюдая за тем, как Патти сокращает расстояние между ними, потянув за шейный платок, и заставляет склониться ниже.

– И каково же мое следующее желание? – едва слышный шепот сминает поцелуй. Жадный, хищный, он стирает остатки помады цвета фуксии, раскрашивая искусанные губы кроваво-красным.

К терпкому кофе примешался металлический возбуждающий привкус крови, вместо того чтобы отстраниться, Бэйтман сильнее прижалась к мужчине и обвила руки вокруг его шеи. Джаред ослабил объятия и подхватил ее под бедра, она тут же послушно обвила ноги вокруг его талии, освобождаясь от ставшего удушающим поцелуя. Судорожный вдох больше напоминал сдавливаемый стон.

– Любишь ощущать свое превосходство? – вкрадчивый вопрос, прежде чем она почувствовала под собой шероховатую обивку стола.

Патти недоуменно посмотрела на Джареда. Он лишь усмехнулся уголками губ, видя ее растерянность.

– Массивный дубовый стол, – пояснил он, целуя ее в шею, – такой нечасто увидишь где-то, кроме кабинета президента международной компании, – за ним последовал укус.

– Подарок моей бэйт-семьи, – усмехнулась она и зарылась пальцами в его волосы, заставляя смотреть ей в глаза.

Не один Джаред Лето умел играть, Патриция тоже знала несколько фокусов. И, судя по потемневшим глазам мужчины и его напряженному, точно перед броском, телу, она сноровки не растеряла.

– Люблю встречать рассвет на вершине мира, чувствуя себя его исполнительным директором.

– Но не сегодня. Считай, что ты подписала контракт о слиянии на очень выгодных условиях, – ухмыльнулся мужчина, вполне давая себе отчет в том, как пошло прозвучало его предложение, и, смахнув на пол груду корреспонденции, уложил Патрицию на столешницу.

Девушка схватила его за ворот рубашки, вовлекая в новый безумный поцелуй. Он мог сколько угодно дразнить ее на словах, но Патриция Бэйтман привыкла получать свое, и сейчас брала то, что ей причитается. Лето нежно взял ее ладони в свои и, сплетя их пальцы, завел руки девушки за голову так ловко, что она опомнилась лишь тогда, когда ее запястья оказались в мертвой хватке его руки. Пальцы другой руки в это время плавно спускались по кружеву ее бюстье вдоль груди и дальше к талии. На миг они застыли у чулочного пояса, едва ощутимо пройдясь по одной из вшитых в кружево косточек, сомкнулись на подвязке… и отпустили ее.

Джаред схватил девушку за бедра, привлекая к себе, и снял с шеи платок, чтобы завязать ей глаза. Патриция только улыбнулась, она прекрасно могла расстегнуть его рубашку даже не глядя. За время ужина она мысленно раздела его не один раз, к собственному наслаждению перебирая все возможные сценарии.

– Без рук, Патти, – в его мягком голосе слышалась твердость металла, превращая хриплый шепот в приказ. Девушка невольно отступилась.

Медленно, прокладывая следы пошлых влажных поцелуев на шее и груди девушки, Лето спускался все ниже, целуя обтянутые кружевом бедра и оголенную кожу над чулками. Патриция вздрагивала, ощущая его поцелуи и прикосновения, и изнывала от нетерпения, когда он замирал. Джаред опустился перед ней на колени, снимая туфли, а затем отстегнул от пояса чулки и начал снимать их с мастерством, которому позавидовала бы любая бурлескная дива. Чувства обострились до предела, а его дыхание обжигало кожу не хуже луизианской жары, влажной, чувственной, той, которая толкает на страстные безумства.

Стоном был ее ответ на поцелуи на внутренней стороне бедра. Патриция впилась пальцами в его волосы, желая его безраздельно близко. Она чувствовала, что не в силах более замирать в ожидании новой ласки.

– Маленькая непослушная девочка, – прошептал Джаред, и ее тело пронзило миллионом ответвлений электрический разрядов, как бывает с молнией на черно-белых фотографиях одного японского художника.

Он мягко сцеловал отголоски разрядов с кончиков ее пальцев и одним ловким движением связал руки чулком.

– Джаред, – протянула она возмущенно. – Ты…

Лето завел ее сведенные вместе руки себе за шею, и подхватил на руки.

– Самое лучшее, что с тобой случалось? – с издевкой в голосе спросил он. – Не за что, дорогая.

Сперва ее ступни мягко опустились на теплый пол, и Патти застыла в предвкушении, сгорая от любопытства, а потом одно грубое резкое движение заставило ее вздрогнуть от пронзительного холода. Он и расставил все на места.

– Мы как на ладони, – пролепетала Патти взволновано, – у всего города.

– Пускай смотрят, – ответил он, снимая бретельки корсета, и уткнулся ей в плечо, пряча улыбку за поцелуем.

Джаред чувствовал, как ее тело пронзала дрожь желания. Короткие вспышки. Когда пальцы мужчины медленно поглаживали обнаженные груди Патриции, сжимая ее возбужденные маленькие соски сильнее, чем требовала нежность.

Приоткрытые влажные губы девушки выглядели так соблазнительно, но Лето не хотел тешить ее поцелуями. Ему гораздо больше нравилось наблюдать за тем, как она теряет голову от желания, полностью оказавшись в его власти. Да, эта игра должна идти только по его правилам! Только вот терпение никогда не было его сильной стороной. Не удержавшись, Джей резко притянул к себе Патти, обхватив ладонями ее лицо, и с жаром поцеловал. Она, кажется, тихонько застонала, и это стало последней каплей. В считанные секунды разорвав поцелуй, музыкант резко развернул Бэйтман к себе спиной и прижал к огромному окну.

Холод стекла впился в жар груди, как голодный вампир. Выдохнув, Патриция ощутила на своей коже мурашки и в следующий миг услышала щелчок металлической пряжки ремня Джареда.

Нарочно прогибаясь в спине, девушка выставила свой аппетитный зад в лучшем свете в надежде на новые ласки, но успела лишь сдавленно пискнуть, почувствовав, как Джей вошел в нее. Заполнил ее всю одним резким движением. С его губ сорвалось подобие глухого стона, затем пальцы крепко впились в бедра Бэйтман, до боли сжимая их.

Патти с трудом удавалось продолжать стоять на ногах. Каждое его грубое, нетерпеливое движение находило в ее теле отклик. Она стонала под ним так громко, что Джаред несколько раз просто зажимал ей рот ладонью. Сам же он громко дышал ей в шею, наслаждаясь такой желанной близостью.

– Какая ты сучка!.. – выдохнул мужчина, звонко шлепнув Патти по круглой заднице. – Маленькая мокрая сучка!..

Лучше бы он просто молчал. Каждое его слово действовало на Бэйтман, как валерьянка на кошку. Она начинала сходить с ума, подаваясь бедрами навстречу его движениям. Внизу у нее все стало таким влажным и горячим, что периодически она вообще переставала что либо ощущать, кроме дыхания Джея, которое жаром покусывало ее плечо. Он же старался быть еще глубже в ней. Глубже с каждым движением.

На несколько секунд выскользнув из ее лона, мужчина прижался к девушке всем своим влажным от пота телом и, оставив несколько крохотных поцелуев на ее шее, начал пальцами ласкать ее маленький клитор. Сначала медленно, чтобы услышать, как она умоляет, хриплым шепотом разбавляя тишину, которую нарушало лишь дыхание. Затем сильнее, доводя до полного исступления ловкими движениями тонких пальцев. Чувствуя, как девушка начала дрожать, медленно сползая вниз по холодной глади оконного стекла, Джей одним движением вновь поставил ее на ноги. Продолжая трогать ее между ног, он прошептал:

— Еще не все, сладкая...

«Сладкая! Сладкая! Сладкая!..» – эхом отдалось в ее голове. И кто сейчас говорил с ней? Джаред? Или это был сам траханый Джокер?!

Череду ее смазанных попыток соображать прервал Лето, который снова был внутри нее. И на этот раз ей казалось, что его член... Что его член просто самый идеальный в мире! Огромный твердый хрен, которым он скоро, пожалуй, сможет достать до ее горла, если будет продолжать долбить ее с такой же силой. Как же чертовски приятно было ощущать его внутри! Ее тело сгорало. Ее мысли уже давно плясали пьяное танго. Она была с ним. И он был с ней. Сейчас. Здесь. На виду у всего города. Наконец, Патриция Бэйтман получала то, что давно заслужила. И если его любовь была такой, то она была готова...

Как и сам Джаред. Громко выдыхая, он коснулся пересохшими губами ее уха и, возбуждено хрипя, прошептал:

– Я люблю тебя...

И сразу же оттолкнул ее, с глухим стоном выскользнув из ее тела. Несколько раз проведя по своему мокрому члену ладонью, зажатой в кулак, Джаред кончил, размазав свою теплую сперму по заднице Бэйтман.

Патти же притихла под ним, как котенок. Она продолжала дрожать, и лишь когда его руки стащили с глаз повязку, прошептала:

– Джаред, я...

Но в этот миг мужчина развернул ее к себе. Притянул ближе и с нежностью поцеловал, тем самым попросту заткнув ей рот.


	30. Более чем счастлива

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка и картинки: http://bit.ly/29UFSLe

Все цифры и слова давно слились в одно большое чернильное пятно. И дело было совершенно не в том, что Патти несколько часов кряду всматривалась в экран планшета. Его она отложила почти сразу и теперь пыталась справиться с распечатанным тексом, который оказался таким же непонятным, как и электронный вариант. Ленная легкость растекалась по ее телу вместе с первыми по-настоящему теплыми лучами солнца.

В Калифорнии наступал новый день, а вместе с ним из воздуха исчезала спасительная предрассветная прохлада и влага. Стоило бы встать и закрыть стеклянные двери, отгородиться от подступающей жары, но девушка лишь обмахивалась стопкой документов, развалившись поперек кресла. Совсем скоро станет совершенно невыносимо душно, на коже проступят капли пота, а легкое креповое макси прилипнет к телу. Уже сейчас волосы, собранные в небрежный пучок, грели затылок не хуже мехового воротника, и заброшенные нога на ногу неприятно отлипали друг от дружки, когда она меняла положение.

Стакан холодной воды со льдом был бы спасением. Он был реальнее любой эротической фантазии и намного ближе, чем тот же Джаред, дрыхнущий в спальне наверху. Кубик льда, скользящий по разгоряченной коже, – такая пошлая картинка. Пошлая и заезженная. Но, представляя себе, как он плавится на ее шее и полуоголенной груди, Патти ощущала фантомную прохладу, которая исчезала, стоило ей отвлечься на бумаги.

Патриция прикрыла глаза и отложила документы, она оставила одну ногу на подлокотнике кресла, а другую поставила на пол, пошло широко раздвинутые ноги. Было в ней сейчас что-то откровенно чувственное, отголосок всех тех пошлых слов, которые нашептывал, хрипел, кричал ей Джаред в спальне, примерочной La Perla, в его студии… От воспоминаний о прошедшей неделе ей стало еще жарче. Она прикрыла глаза и приглушенно простонала, прикусив губу. Сосредоточиться на кубиках льда и холодной воде, растекающейся по телу. Заставить себя встать и закрыть эту чертову дверь, включить кондиционер и…

Где-то внутри вновь зарождалось желание, поглощающее, непреодолимое, ненасытное. Ненасытное и безумное. Таким было то, что было между ней и Джаредом. То, что он в горячечном порыве назвал любовью. Больше, после признания и заткнутого поцелуем ответа, они к этому не возвращались, предпочитая доказывать свои чувства друг к другу иначе. Бэйтман не сразу поняла, что вместе с горячим дыханием летней Калифорнии появилось другое дыхание, то, которое, звуча прерывисто и хрипло, сводило ее с ума. Джей склонился еще ближе, он был так маняще близко, что она буквально чувствовала его своей кожей. Ощущала поцелуй, которого не было, у себя на губах.

Глубокий вдох. Чтобы заставить себя дышать. Чтобы быть еще ближе к нему. Почувствовать его прикосновение. И приглушенный разочарованный стон на выдохе. Мужчина отстранился ровно настолько, чтобы сохранить дразнящую недосказанность между ними. Казалось, с той самой ночи он только то и делал, что дразнил ее. Совершал маленькую месть за местью. А Патриция становилась в его руках такой мягкой и податливой, что не могла вести игру на опережение. И не хотела ломать установленные им правила, которые были полным их отсутствием.

– Джей, – еле слышно прошептала она, и его палец опустился ей на губы, призывая к тишине.

Совершенно пересохшие губы. Как чертова пустыня. Проведи по ним языком и ощутишь налипший на них песок. Патти поддалась иллюзии и облизала их. А следом на влажных губах остался горячий отпечаток, след поцелуя. Девушка потянулась навстречу, чтобы вернуть его. По наитию, не открывая глаз, она подалась вверх. И только шорох бумаги, падающей с ее живота на пол, только скольжение листов по ее точно оголенному телу.

На мгновение она даже подумала, что все это лишь показалось. Было отголоском сна. Несколько бесконечно длинных секунд совершенной тишины. Мир застыл.

Джаред опустился на колени и начал медленно аккуратно поднимать подол ее платья, словно он был из ткани, способной рассыпаться под его пальцами от одного неосторожного движения. Он специально не касался ее кожи, и Патти только по призрачному, словно от дуновения ветра, колыханию платья знала, что мужчина все еще здесь.

От щиколотки вверх к согнутому колену. Он поднимался медленно, обжигая кожу поцелуями, и положил руку на колено, разводя ноги девушки еще шире. Она послушно подалась вперед, выгнувшись в спине.

– Выше, пожалуйста, Джей, – в голосе Патриции была мольба. Она просила его. Не требовала. Не брала, что хотела. Просила. Признавала его власть над ней, над ее вожделеющим близости телом.

Вместо того чтобы внять ее словам, Лето на мгновение замер, самодовольно улыбнувшись, и провел рукой по другой ноге девушки. От такой абсолютнейшей несправедливости девушка тоненько заскулила.

– Маленькая капризная девчонка, – с укором прошептал Джей, целуя внутреннюю сторону ее бедра, – непослушная, – и, поднимаясь выше. Казалось, что именно его голос, а не бесстыдные влажные поцелуи заставляют ее изнывать от желания, сдерживать стоны. – Но я люблю, люблю тебя слушать.

Его ладонь легла поверх ее груди. Легко, приятно. И только девушка расслабилась под его прикосновениям, пальцы мужчины сомкнулись на ее соске, вырывая из груди Патриции громкий стон.

– Ты такая громкая, – прошептал он, целуя ее грудь сквозь ткань платья, которая моментально стала мокрой и прозрачной, будто ее и не было вовсе.

– Иди ко мне, хочу тебя…

Она потянулась к пуговицам на его джинсах, но Джей опять отстранился. Совсем немного. Ровно настолько, чтобы сохранить магнетическое притяжение меж их разгоряченных возбужденных тел, но не дать Патриции коснуться себя.

– Я хочу смотреть на тебя, – поцелуй на шее у самой мочки уха. – И слушать, – его пальцы вновь спустились вниз, теперь уже грубо и бесцеремонно задирая подол платья еще выше.

– Гааад, – простонала она ему в губы.

– Я буду кем угодно, – хищно улыбнулся Джаред, – только не останавливайся.

– Кто не спрятался, я не виноват!

Совершенно неуместный бодрый крик Лето-старшего откуда-то из коридора на тысячи осколков разбил микромир, мыльный пузырь, который позволил Патриции совершенно забыться и раствориться в ощущениях. Он же вырвал из ее груди жалкий всхлип-стон. Джаред тоже не спешил возвращаться к реальности, и пока девушка растерянно собирала осколки разрушенного момента, так же растерянно поглаживал ее по волосам.

– Если вы делаете детей, лучше завязывать прямо сейчас, – сказал Шеннон, входя в гостиную, где Патриция пыталась спрятать в объятиях Джареда свою почти откровенную наготу в отсутствие нижнего белья под платьем.

– Мы обязательно продолжим, с чего начали, – прошептал ей на ухо Джей и, широко улыбаясь, будто все подозрения брата были глупой шуткой, поприветствовал Шенна.

– И почему сразу с претензиями о детях? – возмутилась Патти. – Хочешь маленьких Лето, сам работай над вопросом, нечего делегировать функции младшему брату.

– А чем вы еще можете заниматься? Даже в газетах о вас ничего приличного не пишут.

Шеннон бросил в парочку свернутой в трубочку местной газетенкой. Та отскочила от плеча Джареда и покатилась по полу.

– Эй, я же хотела почитать!

– Четвертая страница, – подсказал Ше. – Наслаждайся.

Бэйтман, держась одной рукой за кресло, наклонилась за газетой. Джей тут же схватил ее за талию, когда она начала стремительно сползать вниз, и путем хитроумных манипуляций, так и не вставая, Патти таки дотянулась до нее. Улыбка Шеннона становилась все шире, когда девушка наклонялась ниже. Глубокое декольте и прозрачная ткань платья открывали отличный вид на ее грудь, и старший Лето даже не старался скрывать своего удовольствия от увиденного.

– Хэй, бро! – Джей отвлекся от Патти, когда убедился, что ей уже не угрожает падение, – это, между прочим, моя девушка! Прояви уважение.

Не особо рассчитывая на уважение старшего брата, младший старательно прикрыл грудь девушки свободной ладонью, отчего та рассмеялась и опять соскользнула вниз, едва не потянув за собой и Джареда.

– Это был только вопрос времени, – насупившись, начал Ше, – когда я увижу ваши совместные откровенные фотографии где-то в интернете. Должен же я как-то подготовиться к таким нервным потрясениям.

Джей только хмыкнул в ответ на театральщину брата, который разве что за сердце не хватался, оправдывая свои честные помыслы, и уставился в газету вместе с Патти. Заметка была небольшой, едва больше сотни слов, но вот фотографии. Кто-то определенно постарался. В очередной раз. Первые их фотографии появились еще неделю назад в ресторане, после которого они поехали к Патриции домой, и с тех пор начали появляться с завидной регулярностью сплошь и рядом.

Патриция отреагировала на такое пристальное внимание прессы весьма по-философски, заметив, что когда-то ее настоящая личная жизнь должна была стать достоянием прессы, слишком долго ей везло увиливать от объективов папарацци. Джаред пытался делать вид, что озабочен шумом в медиа, ведь всегда позиционировал себя тем парнем, который защищает свои отношения от вмешательства журналистов, но на деле ходил гордым, как павлин, что широкой общественности теперь известно, что Патриция Бэйтман его.

Прятаться по углам и что-то скрывать после нескольких довольно красноречивых статеек было незачем, потому они негласно решили просто дать прессе всласть обсудить их и подождать, пока ажиотаж не спадет, продолжая вести себя, как и раньше.

Очередной папарацци застал Патти и Джея у La Perla, когда они выходили из магазина, держась за руки. Лето, нагруженный пакетами после их продолжительного и избирательного шопинга, и Патти, держащая руку в кармане его джинсов. Дальше он проследовал за ними до кафе, в котором они решили перекусить после секса (о котором, к счастью пронырливый фотограф ничего не знал), и сделал еще несколько фото их поцелуев.

Ничего криминального, ничего скандального, кроме никому неизвестного подтекста произошедшего между Лето и Бэйтман. Потому-то они, читая заметку, и сидели с довольными улыбками чертовых психов, которые смогли избежать наказания и смылись за секунду до катастрофы, успев завершить все свои злодеяния. Такие Джей и Патти Шеннону не особо нравились, ему хотелось подколоть их и задеть, чтобы хоть немного сбить гребаное самодовольство счастливой парочки первых эйфорических недель отношений. Но их не пробивало ровным счетом ничего, наоборот, это они, вдвоем, спевшись против старшего, доводили его до белого каления.

– Кстати, Ше, а с чего это ты начал читать газеты? Я боюсь за тебя, – голос Патриции звучал взволнованно и озабочено, – вдруг ты начнешь отращивать бороду, откажешься от современных технологий и уйдешь к амишам… Где все будет, like it's 1699.

Патти рассмеялась, а за ней следом и Джей, уловив намек на пародийную «Amish Paradise».

– Вообще-то, я ее в кофейне взял.

– Скандал! Шеннон Лето ворует газеты из кафе. До чего твой старший брат докатился!

– Почитать взял. Из своей, – проворчал Шеннон. – Попроси меня еще как-то тебе кофе сварить.

– По-моему, только что это была серьезная угроза, – заметил Джаред.

– Да, мне тоже так показалось, – согласилась девушка.

И они оба вновь рассмеялись.

– Ну вас, идиоты, – Ше махнул рукой и удалился, продолжая что-то недовольно ворчать себе под нос.

– А он точно не обиделся? – спросила Патти, только озлобленный медведь скрылся из виду, чтобы он не услышал и не заподозрил, что о нем беспокоятся.

– Нет, он отходчивый, – заверил ее Джей. – Кстати, о фотографиях. Мне Ричардсон уже плешь проел…

Девушка обеспокоенно уставилась на волосы Джея, перебирая локон за локоном, в поисках той самой плеши.

– …насчет того, что первые наши совместные фотографии были сделаны какими-то профанами на мобильный телефон, – продолжал вещать Лето, сохраняя завидную серьезность. – В общем, он обижен в лучших чувствах и жаждет сатисфакции. У него есть несколько гениальных идей.

– Вот пускай сатисфакция к нему приходит и снимается. Знаю я его гениальности, – проворчала Патриция, все еще обиженная на Терри за то, что он отказался делать фотошот для Vanity Fair, отдав его другому фотографу.

– Он обещал, что взамен сделает тебе лучшие фото на сайт, о которых ты могла только мечтать, Прекрасная Патриция, – произнес Лето, пародируя выговор своего друга.

 

 

Робин Уильямс была так чертовски глупо счастлива, что периодически щипала себя, пытаясь убедиться в реальности происходящего.

Она была до безобразия влюблена в самого очаровательного, милого и заботливого парня на свете. И каждая минута, проверенная рядом с Крисом, казалась ей частичкой той идеальной романтической сказки, о которой мечтают все девушки. После того как они проснулись после вечеринки у Патти в Санта-Монике, еще несколько дней, словно выпав из реальности, Крис и Робин торчали в ее маленькой квартирке, вылезая из кровати лишь к вечеру.

Они ужинали в ресторане на побережье, затем, шли в небольшой бар, где играли регги и тусовались до утра те, кто до конца уверовал в Джа, чтобы послушать музыку. Но больше всего Робби нравилось, когда Крис брал в руки ее гитару и играл для нее. Они смеялись, как сумасшедшие, сочиняя песни прямо в постели. Забавные песенки только для двоих. Иногда вся эта «ночная импровизация» доходила до того, что Крис со всей серьезностью начинал предлагать Робби записать с Coldplay дуэт для их нового альбома. Но девушка лишь отшучивалась, отвечая, что не хочет пробиваться в музыкальный бизнес через постель.

Если бы Робин не пришлось лететь на съемки в Испанию, а Крису начинать подготовку к европейской части тура группы, эти двое вряд ли бы вообще нарушили свой режим счастья. Провожая девушку на самолет, музыкант впервые едва не сорвался лететь вместе с ней. Ему не хотелось, чтобы она исчезала из его поля зрения ни на секунду. Ему не хотелось быть без Робин так же сильно, как и самой Робин не хотелось быть без него. Сумасшествие? Да, пожалуй, это самое приятное помешательство, которое только может случиться с двумя людьми.

Сразу после фотосессии в Испании был Нью-Йорк и вечеринка YSL. Каждую свободную от работы минуту Роббс посвящала написанию полных нежности сообщений для Криса, который, в свою очередь, сходил с ума в Калифорнии. Мартин был гостем на нескольких радиостанциях в Лос-Анджелесе, где его упорно доставали одними и теми же вопросами об альбоме, туре и новых песнях. Однако, разговаривая с ведущими, он постоянно думал лишь о том, чтобы интервью закончилось как можно скорее. Просто потому, что в этом случае он сможет позвонить Робби и сказать ей о том, как сильно скучает.

Так пронеслась неделя. Крис встретил Робби по прилету из Нью-Йорка и увез в Малибу. Девушка выглядела усталой, но, лишь увидев музыканта в аэропорту, забыла обо всем и прыгнула к нему на руки, вереща от радости, как ребенок.

Той ночью они так и не смогли уснуть.

Слушая частое, сбитое дыхание Криса, Робби опустила голову на его грудь и прошептала:

– Тебя не было рядом всего несколько дней, а мне кажется, что прошла вечность...

В ответ, мужчина притянул Уильямс к себе, обхватив ладонями ее лицо. Осторожно коснулся ее губ, пытаясь вложить в этот крохотный поцелуй всю свою нежность. Казалось, сладостная дрожь в его теле от ее влажной горячей близости никогда не пройдет. Он сходил с ума, лаская Робин. Сходил с ума, держа ее в объятиях. Даже если бы она была рядом каждое мгновение до конца его жизни, этого было бы чертовски мало.

Утром Робби проснулась в одиночестве. Крис уехал на очередное интервью, оставив для нее на подушке маленькую записку, в которой обещал вернуться как можно скорее.

Лениво потягиваясь, девушка поднялась с кровати и поплелась в душ. Лучше бы Крис и правда поторопился, ведь сегодня вечером она собиралась заехать к Патти, по которой соскучилась не меньше, чем по хозяину дома, в котором она проснулась.

Джетлаги, усталость и бессонную ночь не смыла даже вода. Простояв под «тропическим ливнем» около двадцати минут, Уильямс все еще чувствовала себя сонной мухой. Определенно, утро было совершенно не ее временем суток.

Наспех высушив свои длинные волосы, девушка собрала их в пучок и залезла в чемодан, который прилетел вместе с ней из Нью-Йорка. Куча халявных шмоток со съемок внутри несколько пробудили Робби, заставив поразмышлять о том, что же ей надеть. Отчаянно пытаясь понравится Крису еще больше, она перемерила восемь разных платьев и, разозлившись на то, что ей ничего не нравится, надела свой любимый наряд – майку и крохотные шорты.

– Тем более, мы сегодня собирались покататься на великах, – пробормотала Робин, запихивая платья обратно в чемодан. Вчера они строили планы на эти чудесные выходные, и совместная велосипедная прогулка в Малибу была частью плана влюбленных.

Спустившись на кухню, Робин включила телевизор и налила себе кофе. Новости ее никогда особенно не интересовали, поэтому девушка сразу же переключила на музыкальный канал и прибавила звук, когда на экране появился Weeknd и его прическа в стиле «ананас».

Кофе был чудесным. Этот дом был потрясающим. Уильямс почти что привыкла к этому особняку, который показался ей настоящим гигантом в первый визит. Теперь ей даже нравилось такое обилие свободного места и солнечного света. К тому же она с детства мечтала о бассейне на заднем дворе.

И тут Робин занялась своим самым любимым делом. Она растянулась на диване в кухне и, покачивая ногой в такт музыке, принялась мечтать о том, как хорошо было бы устроить тусовку в доме Криса. Правда, Патти, наверняка не захотела бы ехать, но ей бы удалось уломать подругу.

Погруженная в свои мысли, Роббс не услышала, как открылась входная дверь и две пары маленьких ног вбежали в дом, смеясь и толкая друг друга. Девушка открыла глаза, лишь когда за ее спиной раздался тонкий девичий голос:

– Папа!..

В эту самую секунду Уильямс оцепенела от страха. На мгновение, кажется, она даже дышать перестала. Резко приподнявшись, девушка почувствовала на себе две пары удивленных блестящих глаз и услышала сдавленное хихиканье.

– Здравствуйте, – вежливо и несколько смущенно произнесла высокая худенькая девочка. На вид ей было не больше двенадцати. Длинные светлые волосы и огромные голубые глаза. Маленькая копия Криса Мартина стояла перед Робин, сжимая в руках рюкзак из красного хлопка.

– Здравствуйте, – Уильямс вскочила с дивана, заставив мальчика, который стоял за спиной сестры, уставившись в экран планшета, вздрогнуть.

– А где папа? – спросила девочка, складывая руки на груди.

– Папа... А... Папа уехал на радио давать интервью, – заикаясь, ответила Робби. Сердце колотилось, как бешенное. К таким сюрпризам жизнь ее явно не готовила. Дети. Дети Криса! Ебать все это! Разве такое не только в фильмах случается?!.

– А вы кто? – настороженно спросил сын Криса, отложив планшет на край стола. Он смотрел на Робби с недоверием.

– А меня зовут Робин, – нервно хихикнув, пробормотала девушка. – Я... Я... Я с вашим папой работаю.

– Работаете? – заправив за ухо прядь волос, Эппл улыбнулась. – И кем?

– Да просто, вот... – Уильямс почувствовала, как начинают полыхать ее щеки. – Мы вместе пишем песни!..

Эппл с недоумением посмотрела сначала на Робин, затем на своего младшего брата, которого, судя по тому, что он снова уткнулся в игру на планшете, вполне удовлетворил ответ смущенной незнакомки, и снова спросила:

– А что вы делаете здесь?

Это был именно тот вопрос, которого Роббс боялась сильнее всего. Поэтому она ничего не ответила, но тоже задала вопрос:

– Ваша мама здесь?

– Нет, она опаздывала к Аманде, поэтому только привезла нас и тут же уехала, – мальчик почесал щеку. – А можно я поиграю в приставку?

– Наверное, – пожала плечами Робин. – А во что ты играешь?

– В долбанутые гонки, – обиженно пробубнила Эппл, ответив за брата. – Тупая игра.

– Папа скоро приедет? – сын Криса направился куда-то в сторону гостиной. – Я хочу есть.

– Мозес, ты достал! – выкрикнула ему вслед девочка и, обернувшись к Робби, добавила: – Кстати, я не идиотка. Мой папа всегда сам пишет песни.

«Ох, вот в этом ты заблуждаешься, сладкое Яблочко!» – понеслось в голове Робби. Эппл продолжала смотреть на нее, как на чокнутую. А быть униженной девочкой-подростком Уильямс явно сегодня не готовилась.

Однако нужно было что-то отвечать. Она не могла просто так продолжать стоять и хлопать глазами, пока этот мини Мартин в юбке внимательно изучает ее с ног до головы.

– У тебя очень красивые волосы!.. – Робин ляпнула первое, что пришло в голову. Хотя в глубине души она надеялась, что комплимент несколько разрядит обстановку.

– А мне не нравятся, – со вздохом ответила Эппл– — Я хочу стрижку, как у Тейлор Свифт. Но мама не разрешает...

– Тебе нравится Тейлор Свифт?

– Еще как!.. – в глазах девочки загорелся крошечный огонек. – Я была на ее концерте в прошлом году. Она очень красивая! И такая талантливая!

Уильямс выслушивала восторженную речь Эппл с совершенно дебильной улыбкой. Чем больше девочка говорила, тем забавнее при этом выглядела. Маленькая фанатка Тейлор и ее отстойных песен.

«Нужно будет рассказать ей, что все классные девчонки слушают Рианну. Или Бейонсе...» – про себя усмехнулась Роббс.

– Всем привет! – в этот момент на кухню зашел Крис. Одного взгляда на него было достаточно, чтобы понять – музыкант просто в ужасе.

Сорвавшись с места, Эппл бросилась к отцу и обвила своими тонкими ручками его шею. Крис расплылся в улыбке, а Робин впервые почувствовала, что ревнует.

– Где Мозес? – спросил Мартин у дочери. – Сходи, приведи его.

Как только девочка вышла, Крис кинулся к Робин, которая все еще пыталась придти в себя.

– Робби, черт, прости! – он взял девушку за руку и осторожно сжал ее прохладную ладонь в своей. Прикосновение полное целомудрия. Конечно, ведь в доме дети!

– Крис, я так могу начать заикаться!.. – прошептала Уильямс. – Твоя дочь, она... Я ей сказала, что мы вместе работаем. Но, мне кажется, она не поверила...

– Гвинет позвонила, их няня... Там какие-то проблемы. Я приехал, как только смог! – пытался оправдаться мужчина. – Прости. Мы должны были быть осторожнее...

– Осторожнее?!. – раздраженно выкрикнула Роббс. – Это же твой дом, Крис!

– Это и мои дети, – неожиданно строго произнес Крис. – И они могут приходить, когда захотят.

Девушка опустила глаза:

– Я ничего не имею против их присутствия, если ты об этом...

– Милая...

– Я лучше поеду домой, Крис, – она вздохнула. – Это все слишком для меня. Мне кажется, будто я какая-то преступница...

– Может, перестанете шептаться? – голос Эппл заставил Криса и Робин обернуться. Девочка стояла в дверном проеме и с усмешкой смотрела на растерянную парочку.

– Мы просто разговаривали, – мягко улыбнулся Крис. – Так, где твой брат?

– Играет в гонки и послал меня в жопу,– хихикнула. – Сказал, что никуда не пойдет.

В кухне повисла густая, нехорошая тишина. Робин перевела взгляд на Криса, который одними губами прошептал ей «не уходи», затем улыбнулась его дочери и спросила:

– Спорим, я уделаю Мозеса на любой трассе?

Вернувшись в Санта-Монику около пяти вечера после нескольких часов беспросветного рубилова в гонки на PlayStation с Мозесом под испытывающим взглядом Эппл, Робин чувствовала себя полностью заебанной.

Ей хотелось рухнуть поперек своей кровати, отключить телефон и проспать сутки, не меньше. Дети Криса были не менее активными, чем сам Крис. Мозес успевал обыгрывать ее на приставке, параллельно задавать вопросы и громко заразительно смеяться. Если же она выигрывала заезд, мальчик обижался, но виду не подавал. Он просто сразу же предлагал играть еще. И еще. И еще. Дохрена еще. В таком темпе Робин явно натерла бы джойстиком мозоли за сутки.

Но здесь на помощь приходила Эппл. На правах старшей сестры, она периодически унижала брата (совершенно незаслуженно) и пыталась всячески обратить внимание именно на себя. Мальчик злился. Несколько раз даже вскакивал с места, бросая игру, и бежал за сестрой, чтобы как следует ей наподдать (вполне заслуженно). Эппл пряталась за спиной отца, который был ярым противником насилия и старался все решить мирно. Это действовало. Правда, лишь до следующей потасовки.

Когда Уильямс садилась в такси, Крис лишь виновато улыбнулся на прощание и пообещал позвонить. В этот момент ей хотелось послать его куда подальше, но вопреки всему она быстро чмокнула музыканта в щеку и захлопнула дверцу машины.

Сегодняшний шок от внезапного и совершенно незапланированного знакомства с его детьми, сменился тоской по собственной семье. Несколько часов наблюдая за тем, с какой любовью и теплом Крис относится к Эппл и Мозесу, Уильямс тихонько завидовала этим крохам. Завидовала завистью человека, который давно забыл, что такое чувствовать любовь матери или заботу отца. Да и знала ли она об этом когда-то? Ее мать всегда держалась холодно и сдержанно, а отец во всем слушался жену. Макс ненавидел мать, а отца и вовсе презирал. Теперь Робин была уверена, что эти чувства были взаимны.

«Дохлая рыба» – вот, как называл Макс их набожную, строгую мать. И Робби это казалось смешным. Раньше. Сейчас, погрузившись в воспоминания на заднем сидении такси, девушка испытывала отвращение и боль. Она даже не пыталась звонить родителям в Чикаго, мать просто бросала трубку, как только слышала голос собственной дочери. В тот день, когда Робин отказалась жить по тем правилам, которые диктовала ей мать, все закончилось. Да, все закончилось.

Но Роббс не переставала посылать родителям деньги. Она каждый месяц посылала в Чикаго чеки на сумму, которая не показалась бы ее матери оскорбительной. Ей и правда хотелось сделать приятное. Просто так, не требуя взамен прощения всех грехов (каких, она до сих пор не могла понять) и любви. Да и как вообще можно требовать любви у тех, кто, кажется, не имеет представления об этом чувстве. Если, конечно, ты всего лишь человек, способный на ошибки и глупости, а не Господь Бог. Вся любовь семьи Робин принадлежала последнему без остатка.

Два или три раза Уильямс получала свои чеки назад. Мама даже прикладывала к ним небольшие письма, в которых подробно излагала, что деньги, заработанные таким «грязным» способом, ей не нужны. А самой Робин следует молиться и просить Бога о прощении.

Но Робби не прекращала отсылать в Чикаго деньги. И больше мать ей их не возвращала. Наверное, дела в отцовском магазине шли не слишком хорошо. Они вообще никогда хорошо не шли. Если подумать, у семьи Уильямсов, у ее семьи, никогда не было достаточно денег. Но родители все время работали. Работали и молились. Молились и работали. Вот ее детство в двух словах. Никаких красивых платьев и дорогих игрушек. Никакой надежды на то, что когда-нибудь все изменится.

 

 

Вечером Робин поехала к Патриции, тщательно скрывая свою печаль под слоем яркого макияжа и симпатичным платьем от Dior. Хозяйка квартиры открыла дверь, пританцовывая под какое-то безудержное кантри, бокал вина в руке объяснял настроенность Бэйтман на танцы и подобную музыку без слов, так что Уильямс сразу сориентировалась что к чему и удивилась совершенно по другому поводу. Патриция Бэтман выглядела совершенно нормально. И нормально касалось не только скучной футболки с джинсовыми шортами, а и волос подруги. Они опять были ее натурального цвета.

– Зачем? – спросила Уильямс, с жалостью покосившись на былое великолепие розового цвета, которое опять превратилось в скучные золотые пряди.

– Я ее о том же спрашивала, – ответила Скай с дивана.

– Затем, – нравоучительным тоном начала Патти, – что на встрече с Harrods я должна выглядеть презентабельно, иначе исход будет предрешен, только я переступлю порог конференц-зала.

– А мы не можем себе позволить возможность проебать шанс засветиться в одной новостной ленте с такими гигантам. Хешэг СкайлерИендоЕбалаКорпоративныхСвиней.

– Слишком длинный! – крикнула Патти из кухни, где заканчивала возиться с компромиссным вариантом ужина для всех троих.

Заказывать еду навынос за последние несколько недель ее порядком достало, еще немного такого спонтанного питания и можно будет отращивать яйца, заводить на кухне блендер на все случаи жизни и разбрасывать по дому носки, как в настоящей холостяцкой норе. И тогда придет очередь Джареда Лето совершать вмешательство и, вооружившись черными трупными пакетами, выносить весь хлам вон.

– Как там твой?!. – вспомнив, наконец, о том, что в мире существуют и другие люди, кроме Джареда Лето, девушка решила докричаться до Робби в гостиной, но осеклась, когда увидела на пороге кухни обеих своих гостей. – …драгоценный Мартин?

Робин не хотела давать повода Патриции ненавидеть «драгоценного Мартина» еще больше, а потому тщательно скрыла свою грусть под дежурной улыбкой «для камер» и начала воодушевленно вещать:

– Сегодня был пиздец! Дети Криса выпрыгнули, как черти из табакерки!..

Патти сначала рассмеялась, но уже через несколько минут изменилась в лице и выслушивала рассказ Робин о том, как она проводила время в доме Криса, играя в няньку, практически без слов. И чем дальше Уильямс уносило в подробности дня, проведенного с лучшей частью семейства Мартина, тем больше девушка становилась рассеянной, а ее старания по кухне перестали даже отдаленно походить на помощь. Бэйтман мягко отстранила подругу, предложив ей открыть еще бутылку вина.

Внешне спокойная Патриция еле сдерживала копившееся внутри возмущение. Как вообще можно быть таким кретином непроходимым и не побеспокоиться о том, чтобы знакомство с отпрысками не произошло вот таким внезапным пиздецом для всех сторон?

Бедной Роббси за последнее время уже второй раз везет с такими идиотами. То Влашиха попер знакомиться с родителями, а теперь этот идиот с детьми. Хреновые же у них представления о сюрпризах. Ебаные придурки!

Но, наверное, даже больше чем дружеская солидарность, ее вывело из себя то, как просто Крис решил проблему с досугом своего сына. Подумать только, чертова игровая приставка – решение всех бед с гиперактивным ребенком. Какой идиот вообще способен оставить своего ребенка на полдня с каким-то гребаным «икс-боксом» вместо того чтобы занять чем-то более полезным? Вот так и вырастают такие жеманные пиздюки, вроде Криса Мартина, из-за недостатка нормального общение и воспитания.

Хорошо, что Том и Чарли достаточно адекватны, чтобы держать Олли подальше от всех этих цифровых гаджетов, которые только и умеют, что отуплять.

И тут Парицию Бэйтман неприятно передернуло, точно за шиворот опрокинули ведерко со льдом. Все эти слова будто принадлежали совершенно другому человеку. И она пообещала себе, что больше никогда не будет о нем вспоминать. В который раз. И в который раз нарушила обещание. Гребаный Джек Уайт забрался так глубоко под кожу, что его оказалось просто невозможно вытравить. Как гребаная блуждающая пуля. Не предвидишь, когда она выстрелит.

Скай же рассказ Робин откровенно забавлял. Она вообще не была похожа на девчонку, которая умеет грустить. Или обилие татуировок и яркие разноцветные пряди волос просто скрывали ее меланхолика где-то глубоко внутри. И именно ее бодрый и невозмутимый вид раз от разу возвращал Патти обратно из пучин роящихся мыслей, которые мутили воду ее по-самурайски спокойного и неимоверно счастливого существования.

Выплеснув все свои жалобы на Криса и его отношение к происходящему, Роббс вновь освежила всем бокалы вина. Сделав несколько глотков, она добавила:

– Он прекрасный отец, мне кажется...

Патти цокнула языком и закатила глаза, а Скай в очередной раз лишь рассмеялась, заметив реакцию Бэйтман. Крис Мартин в последнее время был прекрасен во всем, что бы ни делал. Он прекрасно завязывает шнурки и чистит зубы по утрам, прекрасно натягивает трусы и засирает мир своей музыкой, прикалывая всем на грудь свои дебиловатые значки «Love». Девушка опять схватилась за свой телефон в который раз за вечер и с улыбкой начала отвечать на очередную остроту от Джея.

Гребаный Джаред Лето! Ведь он точно так же заставлял ее глупо улыбаться, творить хуйню и забывать о доводах рассудка. Доводы рассудка. Патти презрительно хмыкнула. Как в дебильном викторианском романе о возвышенных чувствах. Они с Джеем были очень далеки от канонов старой доброй английской морали. Как и ее рассудок во время совершения всех этих откровенных глупостей, о которых она, впрочем, не жалела. Пьянящее ощущение счастья и свободы, которое она испытывала рядом с Джаредом, казалось, и было тем самым, что она любила в их отношениях, что она любила в нем. Но все это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, слишком хорошо, чтобы длиться…

– Ты вообще меня слушаешь? – поинтересовалась Робин, бросив возмущенный взгляд на подругу, которая так и застыла с телефоном в руках.

– Конечно, – возмутилась Патти в ответ, россказни Уильямс о Мартине достаточно было слушать в пол-уха, чтобы потом, разбавив своими собственными чувствами по поводу Джея с учетом высокой морали Криса, в точности изложить соль вопроса. – Мартин хороший отец, заботливый и лучший мужчина в мире, но нехорошо так получилось с детьми, – резюмировала Бэйтман.

Скай тем временем активно жестикулировала за спиной Уильямс, указывая то на стол, то на отключившийся духовой шкаф.

– И конечно же мы сейчас забираем с собой всю еду в гостиную и смотрим тот фильм, который я обещала, – благодаря суфлеру ловко выкрутилась Патти. Телефон в ее руках опять оповестил о новом сообщении.

На сей раз добрая спасительница Скайлер Иендо не выдержала и выхватила у Бэйтман телефон, ворча себе под нос и одновременно остервенело печатая что-то в ответ.

– Мистер Джей подождет, как и мистер Си. Раз уж я согласилась посмотреть с вами это итальянское мыло, то пускай весь мир подождет.

Скай протянула телефон обратно, когда закончила с Лето, и демонстративно взяла столовые приборы и салатницу, отправившись в столовую. Патти как-то рассеянно посмотрела на открытое окно сообщений и даже вздрогнула, когда поверх ее плеча опустилась рука подруги.

– Все в порядке? У вас с Джеем?

– Более чем, – ответила Патти. – Более чем. Просто иногда, да нет, чаще всего мне с трудом верится в реальность происходящего, будто все это сон или наваждение.

– Хорошее оправдание того, как вас вечно застукивают папарацци где-то в неожиданных публичных местах, – рассмеялась Роббс.

– Вот и я о том же, Робби! – возмутилась подруга. – Со мной такой херни никогда не происходило. Это безответственно, глупо и…

– Ты просто влюбилась. Влюбилась и, наконец, отпустила себя.

– Между прочим, я все еще голодная! – крикнула Скай, прерывая откровенничания на кухне.

Патти с Роббс переглянулись и рассмеялись.

Не прошло и десяти минут фильма, как Иендо недовольно заерзала на месте. Ее явно напрягало происходящее на экране, а точнее полное отсутствие какого-либо экшена, и девушка все не могла придумать, что бы сказать, как бы хоть немного разбавить свои мучения.

– Слушайте, – наконец, не выдержала она, – только я не понимаю, насколько все происходящее на экране искусственно и глупо? Или это потому, что я не в вашем клубе счастливо влюбленных?

– А как же твой татуированный фотограф? – Роббс отвлеклась от фильма.

– Оказалось, что мальчиков он любит больше девочек, – в голосе Иендо не было никакой грусти, только разочарование.

– Кстати, о татуированных фотографах. Я пригласила Макса поработать с твоей коллекцией, Скай.

– Надеюсь, хоть этот не окажется таким, как все они… гребаная индустрия моды, как не геи, так пидорасы.

– Полегче, детка, – вмешалась Робин, – мы все-таки о моем брате сейчас говорим.

Патриция тем временем вновь отключилась от посторонних разговоров и наблюдала за Джереми Айронсом с нескрываемым восхищением.

– Господи, я бы оттрахала каждую часть этого мужика по отдельности, начиная с его акцента. Он просто невероятный!

– Я же говорила, что этот Лето совершенно не твой тип. Вот был бы рядом с тобой Бэтмен, – Скайлер сделала многозначительную паузу, – у тебя бы и в мыслях не было трахать семидесятилетнего мужика. Тьфу ты! Надеюсь, он тебя там в Лондоне вразумит. Вы же увидитесь?

После Бена Аффлека и слова «трах» в одном предложении Патти была совершенно не настроена отвечать даже на самые простые вопросы. Воображение, абсолютно лишенное чувства стыда и сочувствия к Джареду Лето, тут же услужливо нарисовало все в самом лучшем виде. И Патриции Бэйтман оставалось только признать правоту Скайлер Иендо. Бэтмен выигрывал у Альфреда на много очков вперед.

 

 

После посиделок у Патти, Роббс вернулась домой и, приняв ванную, занялась любимым делом – составлением плейлиста для того, чтобы как следует поплакать. Она забралась в кровать, прихватив с кухни стаканчик сока, и включила одну из песен Cat Power.

Не успела Уильямс забраться с головой под одеяло, как в дверь кто-то тихо постучал. Взглянув на часы, девушка вылезла из кровати и, подтянув свои желтые пижамные штаны с бантиками, направилась посмотреть, кто приперся в такой час.

Приоткрыв дверь, сначала она увидела морду плюшевого щенка с огромными грустными глазами, а затем виноватую улыбку Криса, который протягивал ей игрушку.

– Ты можешь нажать ему на лапу, – произнес Мартин, глядя на то, как девушка с восторгом прижимает к себе его мягкий подарок.

Роббс нажала на правую лапку щенка, и тот запел забавную песенку, в которой просил обнять его, обнять его сильнее.

– У них не было игрушки, которая бы исполняла «Крис, ты идиот», – прошептал музыкант, нежно обнимая Робин сзади. – Прости меня...

– Шутишь?! Мне нравится эта песня, – улыбнулась Уильямс. – И я так рада, что ты здесь...

Она положила игрушку на диван и обернулась к Крису. Мужчина притянул Робби к себе и коснулся губами ее мягких, приоткрытых губ. Девушка почувствовала, как по ее коже пробежала мелкая стайка мурашек.

– Крис, ты...

– Прости меня, Робби, – шептал ей на ухо музыкант, осторожно поглаживая длинные каштановые волосы. – Я правда не хотел, чтобы ты ТАК с ними познакомилась... Надеюсь, эти маленькие приставалы не сильно тебя достали сегодня?..

– Нет, – она тихо рассмеялась и сильнее прижалась к Крису. – Они ведь твои...

Музыкант с жадность целовал Уильямс, параллельно стягивая с нее тонкую майку. Его руки были повсюду. Робби потянула Криса к дивану, и через несколько секунд они оба упали на мягкие подушки.

В этот момент щенок, который оказался под самой задницей Робин, начал исполнять «Обними меня, обними меня сильнее», и оба влюбленных громко рассмеялись, продолжая сжимать друг друга в самых нежных и крепких объятиях.


	31. Бывшие

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка и картинки: http://bit.ly/2ac6V3Q

Вайолет увлеченно выстукивала что-то на своем «айфоне» и то и дело улыбалась, пока Серафина крутилась вокруг, пытаясь активно участвовать в развлечениях старшей сестры. Которую, к слову, уже начало раздражать, когда всякие малявки бесцеремонно вторгались в ее личное пространство. Пройдет еще совсем немного времени, прежде чем на ее двери появится ярко-красная табличка, предупреждающая о всевозможных наказаниях, которые обрушатся на головы тех, кто пересечет порог без стука и особого расположения хозяйки комнаты. Бен невольно улыбнулся.

Сидя напротив, Сэм самозабвенно уплетал «несквик» так, как кролик из рекламы, разве что уши его не закручивались в трубочку. Пройдет еще лет семь, когда с этим парнем начнутся настоящие проблемы, а до этого... до этого осталось всего ничего: пережить два переходных возраста своих принцесс и постараться не убить тех наглецов, которые будут за ними ухлестывать.

Утро было почти идеальным, для того чтобы кто-то из журналистов помаститее смог бы начать с этой пасторальной детали очерк об идеальной семье. Такая редкость для людей знаменитых. Все было предельно примерно и очаровательно (в самом британском смысле этого слова). Старый особняк, семья за завтраком, в руках отца семейства «Таймс», у матери какой-то основательный качественный глянец, из тех, которые фотографируют его перед премьерами фильмов. Все идеально до приторности, если бы не одна, а точнее две маленькие детали. Они играют в пастораль ради того, чтобы их отпрыски переживали только те проблемы, связанные с взрослением, через которые проходят обычные дети.

Дети и Джен.

Она все утро сидела и с демонстративным недовольством перелистывала страницы журнала, всем своим видом показывая, что ее сдерживают только дети, и она обязательно выскажется, только отправит их переодеваться для прогулки.

Бен никогда не прятался за ними от разговоров, но сейчас ему особенно сильно хотелось, чтобы Сэмюель пил свой чертов какао раза в два медленнее. Мужчина прекрасно знал, о чем пойдет речь. Причиной для недовольства и скандалов после опальной няни стала Патриция Бэйтман.

Удивительно, с какой легкостью Дженнифер поверила во все сказки желтой прессы. До скандала, разразившегося в медиа после объявления о разводе, она была менее категорична в высказываниях и не склонна верить всему, что пишут. Хотя, если разобраться, дело было не только в подорванном доверии, а в том, какое участие Бен проявлял по отношению к Патти. Вся эта забота не могла укрыться от его бывшей жены, которая рассказывала всем, кто только хотел слушать (а обычно это были журналисты светских хроник) о том, какой фантастически заботливый и оберегающий ее бывший муж.

Сэм встал из-за стола и неуклюже со звоном поставил блюдце и стакан в раковину. Джен поцеловала его в лоб и отправила к сестрам, а затем с бесстрастным выражением лица повернулась к Аффлеку.

Предстоял разговор. С большой буквы.

Дженнифер глубоко вздохнула, набрав в легкие воздуха, перед тем как начать его поучать. Ее новоприобретенная привычка, которая бесила его так сильно, что он готов был развестись с матерью своих любимых детей еще раз, только бы это избавило его от выслушивания ее правильных менторских поучений.

– Знаешь, а ведь твою Пэтти, оказывается, не надо ни от кого спасать...

– Патти, – поправил он бывшую жену, усмехнувшись.

Бэйтман бы совершенно не понравилось сравнение с Пэтти Спивот и ее выдающейся «фэтти». Помнится, именно в жопу она предлагала отправить всех тех журналистов, которые рассказывали, что Бен Аффлек купился на ее аппетитный зад. Забавная маленькая девочка, которая, несмотря на все свои попытки доказать миру, что ей все равно, отчаянно пыталась сохранить свою репутацию незапятнанной.

– ...она прекрасно спасается от депрессии и стрессов самостоятельно. При помощи твоего коллеги по площадке, кстати, – Гарнер медленно и размерено интонировала каждое слово, наслаждаясь ожидаемым эффектом, и Бен старался ее не разочаровывать. Он удивлено приподнимал брови, изображал возмущение, пытался даже возразить. Вел себя так, как она рассчитывала, лишь бы это все быстрее прекратилось. Не для того он снимал дом для семьи в Лондоне, чтобы с отвращением выслушивать женщину, которую любил.

– Посмотри, как она вешается на Джареда Лето…

Дженнифер швырнула открытый журнал через стол. Фотографии были красочными, возражать против ее слов о степени близости Патти и Джея было нечего. Это не постановочное кадры, не вырванные из контекста фотографии. Они выглядели, как сумасшедше влюбленные, которым совершенно не надо оглядываться на общественное мнение и осуждение. Они были безумно счастливы.

– ... предпочла Бэтмену Джокера, – горько усмехнулась Джен, точно продолжая ход его мыслей о безумии. – А ведь мы с Кеном предупреждали тебя, что ей нужна только реклама, а вот твоему имиджу весь этот скандал серьезно навредит.

Бен не слушал ее. С тех пор как бывшая положила перед ним журнал, он смотрел на снимки и пытался понять, что же, собственно, они изменили. Мужчина и раньше знал о том, что Патти связывают с Джаредом отношения, далекие от нормального. Дисфункциональные, как у Харли и Джокера. Только вот Патриция никогда не считала себя похожей на сумасшедшего арлекина принца клоуна Готэма. Она была не из тех, кого можно просто дергать за ниточки.

Как знал он и то, что в их с Бэйтман отношениях не было и намека на то, о чем трезвонили в каждой газетенке. Тогда почему же он смотрел на эти чертовы фото, поджав губы?

И почему, к недовольству Дженнифер, встал из-за стола, как только увидел на экране мобильного лаконичное «Пи». Он тут же забыл о своей глупой бэт-мрачности, будто наконец за несколько недель напряженного съемочного процесса смог выйти из роли, и улыбнулся. И так же просто вышел из комнаты, оставляя Гарнер наедине с ее чванливым недовольством.

Она-то прекрасно увидела имя, высветившееся на экране его смартфона, и поняла, кто это так же точно, как теперь сложилось еще одно дважды два. Картины этой чертовой суки Патриции Бэйтман висели в доме лучшего друга ее мужа, которого она упрямо не хотела называть бывшим.

– Здравствуй, Патириция, – услышала она из гостиной.

Тот самый теплый голос, который согревал ее в лучшие годы супружеской жизни. Тот самый, от которого возникало ощущение, что ты в безопасности. Защищена и ограждена ото всех неприятностей.

Что-то болезненно-неприятное кольнуло глубоко в сердце.

 

 

Впервые за несколько долгих недель Том проснулся в своей квартире, а не в номере очередного отеля. Бесконечная череда перелетов, промо к новому сезону сериала, несколько фотосессий, интервью и телевидение. Почти привыкнув к такой жизни, мужчина потихоньку начал забывать, каково это быть дома.

Влашиха сварил себе кофе и включил телевизор. Сегодня он собирался сходить в спортзал, а вечером встретиться с парой друзей, которые уже начали намекать актеру, что скоро совсем забудут, как он выглядит.

Проклятая реклама Maybeline с Робби добралась и до телевидения Германии. Выругавшись, мужчина схватил пульт, чтобы переключить канал, но в последний момент отказался от этой идеи. Уильямс улыбалась ему с экрана, и все возвращалось.

Теперь он думал о Робин, как о чуме, которая с легкостью захватывает мир. Его мир. Огромная раковая опухоль по имени Робин. Она повсюду. Пустила корни и не собирается отступать. Крепко сжала его горло и не дает глотнуть воздуха.

Тем временем реклама закончилась, а Том продолжал стоять посреди комнаты с пультом в руках, уставившись в экран.

Ему пришлось долго искать компромисс и копаться в самом себе. Не больше раза в неделю. Да, именно столько. Только раз в неделю он позволял себе просматривать ее инстаграм, читать о ней в интернете и искать новости по хэштегу, которым стало ее имя.

Робин Исабель Уильямс. В Википедии писали о том, что их роман не продлился и нескольких месяцев, а Том продолжал мысленно возвращаться в прошлое Рождество. Он вспоминал, как Робин сидела напротив него в этой квартире, смеялась, рассказывая какую-то историю, и ела шоколад.

Долбаное сентиментальное дерьмо! Том ненавидел себя за это. Но ее резинка для волос все еще лежала на краю тумбочки возле его кровати. Почему-то Влашиха так и не выбросил ее, хоть и каждый раз собирался.

Однажды, сидя ночью в номере отеля, он хотел позвонить ей. В тот вечер Том выпил больше, чем стоило бы пить, и особенно скучал по ней. Он скучал по ней. И больше не старался забыть. Его чувство было сильнее.

Приближался ее день рождения. И Том знал, что первым нарушит молчание.

 

 

– Да, мне тоже, – Патриция смущенно улыбнулась, продолжая слушать, что говорил Бен.

Взгляд ее блуждал по кухонным полкам, заставленным всякими милыми безделушками, стерильно чистому разделочному столу и цветам на обеденном. Она изучала обстановку настолько тщательно, будто впервые видела и хотела запомнить все до мельчайшей детали, до точного положения каждого листика этих чертовых ромашек… или нет? Девушка недовольно хмыкнула, смешно наморщив нос, меньше всего ее сейчас волновало название этого глупого веника, который «идеально вписывался в типично южный дизайн кухни с кедровыми балками и коллекционными фарфоровыми банками для печенья».

Патриция была занята вопросами отличными от гениальных дизайнерских решений двух геев с идеальным художественным вкусом. Ей надо было придумать, как бы озвучить свою просьбу, и Аффлек совершенно не облегчал задачу, как обычно, добродушно подшучивая над их медийными отношениями.

– Бен, я хочу тебя кое о чем попросить, – она нерешительно замялась, теребя в руках кухонное полотенце.

Вот они и подошли вплотную к тому моменту, когда надо было выложить все, как на духу, и ждать ответа. Ее состояние до чертиков походило на то, которое бывает у милых скромных старшеклассниц, которые приглашают понравившегося парня на выпускной. По крайней мере, так обычно бывало в фильмах о старшей школе. Сама Патти таких переживаний не испытывала, за нее в свое время выбор сделали родители, да и потом просить не привыкла.

– Да, конечно, все в силе. Я лечу в Лондон, только вот…

На кухне хором появились Том и Чарльз, помолодевшие разом до возраста гребаных близнецов Уизли. Они шептались, не очень-то заботясь о том, чтобы Патти их не услышала, ясное дело, о ней самой и глупо хихикали, пытаясь все же шуметь не настолько сильно, чтобы их можно было услышать на том конце Алтантики.

– Тише… – прошипела Патриция, пригрозив им полотенцем.

Ее взрослые и уважаемые бывшие преподаватели только переглянулись, как озорные сорванцы, и, приложив пальцы к губам, посмотрели на нее полными искреннего раскаяния глазами. Бэйтман только покачала головой. А мужчины тем временем удобно устроились за столом, на лучших местах, с которых только можно было смотреть необычный спектакль.

– Нет, это я не тебе… Прости. Так, о чем это я? – девушка растерянно поправила прическу и закусила губу.

– У тебя было какое-то большое «но» по поводу Лондона, – напомнил Аффлек, улыбаясь. Патти была уверена, что он там тоже едва сдерживает смех, как и эти два чертовы идиота прямо напротив нее.

Ебаный пиздец! Соберись, тряпка, уговаривала она саму себя и тоже улыбнулась. Вряд ли Бену понравилось бы то, как она только что выражалась, хоть и про себя. Чертов капитан Америка, а не Бэтмен.

– Не «но», а скорее, «и», – начала девушка и затем быстро, не переводя дыхание, продолжила: – Олли узнал, что я знакома с Бэтменом, и упрашивает меня познакомить его со своим любимым героем. Я просто не знаю, что делать, он так насел на меня, даже начинает канючить и плакать. Чертов эмоциональный террорист! А когда Том и Чарльз проболтались, что я лечу в Лондон и там его увижу… Пожалуйста, Бен, он на меня обидится до следующего своего увлечения. Но кто может быть круче Бэтмена?

Под конец Патриция сама еле справлялась с волнением, а в голосе ее появились те самые эмоционально-террористические нотки, что и у Оливера. Чарли и Том беззвучно зааплодировали, а Бен рассмеялся. Тепло и по-доброму. Девушке не составило труда представить его в этот момент. Как он немного рассеянно взлохматил волосы и, продолжая улыбаться, сказал:

– Ты же знаешь, что я всегда готов тебе помочь, даже не имея ни малейшего понятия, кто все эти люди.

– Они моя семья, – ничуть не колеблясь, ответила Патти. – Олли будет в диком восторге. Мелкому всего четыре. Спасибо тебе!

– Вам повезло, мы как раз будем снимать сцены в новой бэтброне и с «найткроулером»…

– Новая крутая тачка? – оживилась Бэйтман. – Вот это удача. А прокатиться можно будет? Хотя нет… – тут же осадила себя она, – и так слишком много удовольствий для одного визита.

– Я попробую договориться со съемочной группой.

– Да ты просто волшебник, Бен! Не в смысле, как Аль Са-Хир, а как волшебник-волшебник. Даже не знаю, как тебя благодарить.

Глупая улыбка все не сходила с лица Патти, когда Бен уже отключился. Она все сжимала в руках телефон и не могла поверить, что все прошло так просто и гладко, хотя до этого она пол-утра настраивала и накручивала себя на всевозможные провальные варианты развития событий.

– А я даже не знаю, кто из них будет больше радоваться, – хмыкнул Чарли.

– Крутая новая тачка! – противным фальцетом перекривил Том Патрицию. – Надо было выбирать другого парня, Бэйтман.

– Да, я тоже считаю, что Бэтмен подошел бы тебе больше. Большой серьезный мужчина.

– Умеет детей воспитывать.

– И не только… – Чарльз многозначительно улыбнулся.

– Очень смешно, мальчики, – проворчала девушка, сложив руки на груди.

Патти отвернулась от мужчин, спрятавшись за холодильником. Она делала вид, что подробно изучает его содержимое, хотя ей совершенно не нужен был чертов йогурт, на который она пялилась достаточно долго, чтобы прочесть не только название и процент жирности, но и адрес производителя. Девушка чувствовала, как отчаянно краснеет, и никакая прохлада не могла спасти ее от ощущения, что чертовы щеки буквально пылают.

Рассказать им об ужине-примирении с Робин во всех подробностях было глупо и неосторожно. Будто она не знала, какими могут быть последствия. Чарли и Том стебали ее все чертово время, недолгое, стоит заметить, что она была в Сан-Франциско, но так умело, что буквально довели до ручки. Раньше она не была такой чувствительной к подобным глупостям, а сейчас буквально теряла самообладание. Краснела, как школьница, и пряталась от разговора в холодильнике. В холодильнике, блядь!

– Проходи, давай к нам, заяц. Пи уже поговорила с Бэтменом.

В кухню осторожно, с опаской, будто боялся, что спугнет свою удачу, зашел Оливер. Он подкрался к Патриции и начал дергать за футболку, вызывая внимание девушки на себя.

– Бэтмен? – спросил мальчишка и так забавно захлопал своими черными ресницами, копируя мультяшных персонажей.

В любой другой момент Бэйтман заставила бы его полностью озвучить вопрос, а не вести себя, как неотесанный дикарь, бросающий обрывки фраз, ведь такой умный мальчик как Олли вполне в состоянии выдать из себя что-то, кроме междометий.

– Обещал прокатить тебя на своем бэтмобиле.

Бэйтман не заметила, как многозначительно переглянулись Том и Чарли на фразе о покатушках в бэтмобиле. Оливер набросился на Патти с объятиями и начал радостно кричать «Я еду к Бэтмену», подпрыгивая на месте. Веселье мальчика переполнило и саму ее, казалось, ничто во всем мире не могло сделать ее более счастливой. Она подхватила его на руки и закружила. Даже если сегодня его невозможно будет уложить в постель, а трансатлантический перелет окажется сущим адом, все это стоило его улыбки и искренней радости мелкого.

 

 

За последние двенадцать часов Патриция не раз вспомнила о своем опрометчивом счастье и наивном заявлении, что никакие выходки гиперактивного и перевозбужденного хорошими новостями ребенка не заставят ее пожалеть о содеянном. И в эти двенадцать часов вошли даже те несколько часов, которые она сумела урвать на сон, ведь спала она, как в одной из песен Фроленс Уэлч, с одним открытым глазом, присматривая за Оливером.

Мелкий упрямо не хотел ложиться в день отлета, что было совершенно неудивительно, ведь ему надо было переварить то, что его просьбы увенчались успехом и он наконец встретиться с летучей мышью Готэма. Но Патти наивно надеялась, что тем быстрее его вырубит на борту самолета, ведь вылет у них был настолько поздним, что его впору было называть ранним. Не повезло и тут, Олли прикорнул ненадолго в такси, и когда они остановились у международного аэропорта ЛА проснулся полный сил и неубывающего энтузиазма.

– Мы едем на встречу к Бэтмену, – сообщил он водителю, который отреагировал на это так же безразлично, как и на сотни других безумных историй, которые выслушивал изо дня в день.

Его безразличие было настолько вопиющим, что Патти едва успела прикусить язык, не давая возмущению вырваться наружу. Он даже не бросил на нее предосудительного взгляда. Не осудил родительницу, которая с самого детства поощряет в ребенке стремление к побегу от реальности в выдуманные миры. Конечно, глупо было вообще думать о том, что обычный водитель такси будет ставить ей диагнозы покруче детского психоаналитика, но рядом с Олли ей всегда казалось, что люди смотрят на нее иначе, иначе оценивают, взвешивают каждое слово и действие, осуждают. Чертова паранойя!

До взлета мальчишка успел изучить весь салон самолета, крутясь, как юла, в своем кресле, перебраться на место у иллюминатора, которым с ним поделился какой-то компьютерщик. Только эти парни могли позволить себе одновременно и дорогие билеты бизнес-класса на трансатлантические рейсы, и застиранные футболки с комиксными персонажами и пятнами от китайской еды или еще какого-то дешевого дерьма из безликой забегаловки за углом.

Оливер посмотрел на него, подозрительно прищурившись, выражение явно скопированное у кого-то из взрослых. Но даже футболка с Капитаном Америкой не смогла заставить его забыть о вежливости.

– Спасибо, – произнес мальчик, все не сводя с дяди в неправильной футболке внимательного взгляда.

Патти готова была поцеловать его в лоб и потрепать кудрявую макушку, но сдержалась. Во-первых, это выглядело бы весьма и весьма странно. А во-вторых, испортило бы всю эпичность момента, ведь бедный гик растерянно пялился на Олли в ответ.

– Бэтмен круче, – наконец, выдал он то, что мучило его все это время. Как вообще можно было носить футболку с кем-то другим, если этот кто-то и в подметки не годится Темному Рыцарю?

Парень в футболке «Марвел» неуверенно улыбнулся, а Оливер, потеряв к нему интерес, отвернулся к окну. После чего Патриции несколько часов к ряду под мерное сопение окружающих пришлось угадывать всевозможные силуэты сначала в исчезающих звездах, а потом в облаках, зажженных рассветными лучами. И ей приходилось быть очень изобретательной, ведь маленький судья тщательно следил за соблюдением им же придуманных правил, по которым называть облака бэтпсом или бэтчемоданом позволялось только ему, а вот девушке надо было увидеть если не Найтвинга, то хотя бы трость Джокера.

И когда Бэйтман всерьез начала задумываться над тем, что пора ей взять бэтпаузу, потому что Бэтмена ее в жизни становилось как-то невыносимо много, мальчик опять начал потихоньку засыпать, что дало и ей самой несколько блаженных часов полудремы. Небольшого перерыва перед вторым раундом.

Первым вопросом Оливера, когда он проснулся был «Нам еще долго лететь?», который должен был сразу же настроить Патти на то, что грядет нечто серьезнее игры в ассоциации. А следом за первым вопросом последовал и второй, как ответ на целых три часа полета впереди.

– Почему мы не могли полететь на бэтсамолете? Это наверняка было бы быстрее. Раз Бэтмен твой друг, разве не мог он одолжить его ненадолго? И что вообще Бэтмен делает в Лондоне?

И следующие несколько часов Патриции пришлось заталкивать в него завтрак и призывать к дисциплине одним-единственным делом – историями о Бэтмене. В объяснениях международного тура летучей мыши вместе с отсутствием люксового воздушного транспорта пригодилась линейка с названием «Бэтмен Инкорпорейтед». Достаточно пострадавшая от возрастной адаптации, она превратилась в милую историю, как Рыцарь Готэма помогает налаживать справедливость во всем мире и создает целую сеть таких же отважных героев, как и он сам.

– Но ведь все было немного не так, – подал голос гик в грязной футболке. Ему уже давно отчаянно хотелось вмешаться, неизвестно, что вообще его сдерживало так долго. – Сначала…

–Позвольте, я буду рассказывать четырехлетнему ребенку, как было на САМОМ деле, – прервала его Патриция.

– Она подружка Бэтмена, – сдал с потрохами ее Оливер, – она знает лучше.

– Вы знаете, где они сейчас снимают? Журналистка?

– В недалеком прошлом, – уклончиво ответила Патти, игнорируя первый вопрос, и отвернулась к иллюминатору, пока до соседа, если он не торчал последнее время на необитаемом острове, не дошло.

Парень в футболке позволил себе более пристально взглянуть на Бэйтман, и нескольких мгновений хватило, чтобы произошло узнавание:

– Вы та самая девушка Джокера! – воскликнул он на радостях.

– Давайте громче, нас еще в медиа-центре BBC не расслышали, – проворчала она в ответ.

 

 

– Спасибо тебе еще раз и до встречи на вечеринке, – это было то, что Гвинет успела услышать, когда зашла в комнату. Крис с кем-то разговаривал по телефону. А тем временем она и сама собиралась кое о чем с ним поговорить.

Было около полудня. Погода стояла отличная, собственно, как и всегда в Лос-Анджелесе. Крис приехал в дом Гвинет поздно ночью, сразу после того как они с ребятами закончили свои дела в студии. Подготовка к туру шла полным ходом, и это отнимало гораздо больше времени, чем он рассчитывал. Поэтому он пытался провести с детьми любую свободную минуту.

Утром, как только Эппл проснулась, она притащила гитару и играла десять раз подряд одну и ту же мелодию, которую разучила. Крис гордился ею. Глядя на то, как она старается, как ее охватывает эта любовь к музыке, в свое время захватившая и его самого, мужчина чувствовал себя счастливым.

Мозес спал до того момента, пока Гвинет не разбудила его, позвав завтракать. Мальчик выглядел сонным и угрюмым. Как только он вышел из-за стола, тут же скрылся в саду, прихватив с собой планшет.

Гвинет беспокоило все, что происходило с их сыном в последнее время. Именно об этом она и хотела поговорить. Ей казалось, что Крис уделяет слишком мало времени Мозесу, и это причина того, что... Хотя было и еще кое-что.

– Крис, – она опустилась на диван и жестом предложила бывшему супругу поступить так же. – Я хочу поговорить с тобой.

– Отлично, – Мартин вопреки всему остался стоять. – Что-то случилось?

– Какие отношения связывают тебя и Робин Уильямс? – спросила женщина, нервно теребя тонкую золотую цепочку на запястье.

Музыкант несколько растерялся. Растерялся скорее от неожиданности, чем от того, что не знал, как ответить. Не было смысла пытаться скрывать от Гвинет то, что в скором времени все равно будет ей известно. Да он и не хотел так поступать. В конце концов, даже после развода они продолжали оставаться семьей. А это означало, что они могли доверять друг другу. Доверять.

– Она моя девушка, – произнес Крис. Гвинет вопросительно приподняла бровь.

– А нашей дочери ты сказал, что она твоя коллега, – с усмешкой проговорила женщина. – И ты думал, что Эппл поверит в это?.. Она уже достаточно взрослая, чтобы знать правду.

– Ей всего двенадцать, – мужчина потер шею и присел рядом с бывшей женой. – Я собираюсь ей все рассказать, но...

– Крис!.. – рявкнула Гвинет. – В тот день, когда наши дети застали твою любовницу в твоем доме, а ты сказал, что она твоя коллега, Эппл пришла ко мне вечером и все рассказала! Более того, она показала мне ее фотографии. В последних, кстати, недостатка не было. Особенно в тех, на которых на ней только крохотное бикини. А наш сын, ты знаешь, чем он занимается?!. Он целыми днями рассматривает эти фотографии! Я сама видела! Он, кажется, в восторге от твоей новой подружки, она же такая милашка!..

Она раскраснелась от крика и злости. Вскочив с дивана, Гвинет ушла в соседнюю комнату и вернулась через несколько минут, притащив с собой какой-то журнал.

– Это совершенно не мое дело, я только хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, – продолжала она уже спокойнее. – А еще я не хочу, чтобы наши дети общались с твоей новой девушкой. Прости, но это мое условие. И пока я всего лишь прошу тебя об этом. Надеюсь, ты не станешь вынуждать меня принимать другие меры...

Крис выслушивал ее молча. Но каждое ее слово било наотмашь. И как она вообще могла судить о Робин по нескольким фотографиям?! Она ведь совсем не знает ее, не знает о том, какая Робби на самом деле.

– Вот здесь есть любопытная статья об этой Робин, – Гвинет протянула Крису журнал. – Кажется, она за последние несколько месяцев сменила внушительное количество парней!..

– Зачем ты так говоришь?! – раздраженно бросил Крис. – Она прекрасный человек, и я не хочу слышать от тебя никаких обвинений в ее адрес! Ты даже не знаешь ее, Гвинет!..

– А ты, видимо, узнал ее в тот момент, когда она обвила тебя своими ножками!.. – в голосе Пелтроу послышались металлические нотки. – Лучше прочитай то, что написано в журнале. А если не веришь мне, вбей в гугле имя своей красотки. Увидишь, что все это...

– Мне не нужно все это дерьмо!.. –вырвав из рук Гвинет журнал, он швырнул его на диван. – Мне достаточно того, что я знаю. Робин одна из самых милых, добрых и очаровательных девушек, которых я встречал. Она замечательный человек.

– Крис, неужели ты думаешь, что она чувствует к тебе то же самое, что и ты к ней?.. – Гвинет подошла ближе и положила свою ладонь на его плечо. – Такие женщины просто используют хороших парней вроде тебя.

От ее слов по спине Криса пробежал холодок. Дернувшись, он стряхнул с плеча ее руку и тихо произнес:

– Я забираю детей до вечера. И я обязательно поговорю с Мозесом.

С этими словами он вышел из гостиной, оставив Гвинет наедине с ее ненавистью к Робин. С ненавистью, которая росла с каждой минутой.

 

 

Не успела Патриция Бэйтман твердо ступить на английскую землю, как с ней связались Harrods с просьбой, которая, по сути, означала констатацию факта, о переносе встречи на сегодняшний ужин. Чертыхаясь и кляня спешащих невесть куда колонизаторов, Патти разбирала их с Олли вещи под непрекращающуюся мантру «Когда мы поедем к Бэтмену?» в исполнении мелкого. Девушка в ужасе представляла, чем обернется эта встреча, и придумывала, на кого бы оставить мелкого на время ужина. Няня, которую советовали Том и Чарльз, была занята, а больше в этом чертовом городе обратиться было не к кому, если ей не хотелось превратить мелкого в алкоголика, конечно. МакЭвой по последним данным как раз ошивался где-то рядом, а если вспомнить его застольные речи, то готов был помочь всем, чем угодно, даже донорством своей простерилизованной бухлом печени. Но это был не выход. Как и звонить Максу, который по последней достоверной информации находился где-то в пригороде Парижа. Такой нянь был чреват первой татуировкой мальца.

– Тэмсин, услуга за услугу, – пролистав едва ли не всю телефонную книгу, Патти вспомнила об одной из своих новых типично и творчески грохнутых на всю голову, которая решила съездить за образцами ткани в Лондон, не дожидаясь, пока их перешлют почтой.

Сцена появления Патриции Бэйтман на съемочной площадке была избитой до пародийности, обычно нечто подобное происходило в глупых фильмах с хэппи-эндами, где мать-одиночка, ведомая жаждой лучшей жизни, ударяется в карьеру и параллельно пытается пристроить свое чадо как можно лучше. Быть матерью-одиночкой в таком раскладе – это хрень собачья!

Девушка в обнимку с собственной сумкой, папкой для эскизов и детским портфельчиком на пару с боксом для ланчей, держа телефон в одной руке, пыталась открыть дверь, о которой не потрудился ни один из охранников, занятых, видимо, наблюдением за съемочным процессом. Чадо же в это время вырывалось в намерении снести все преграды на своем пути до Бэтмена, и когда его маленькая ручонка выскользнула, наконец, из руки Патти, ей оставалось только молиться, чтобы Олли не испортил важную сцену.

– Олли, вернись, – прошипела она, оглядываясь по сторонам. Никакого напряжения, статисты попивали кофе, оператор и команда пересматривали отснятый материал. Хвала небесам, перерыв. – Оливер! – крикнула она громче, и вся съемочная группа дружно уставилась на семенящего к бэтмобилю через весь павильон мальца.

– Похоже, стремление попасть в Лигу Справедливости у каждого Оливера в крови, – смеясь, заметила Галь. – Будь моей гостьей, Пи, оставляй все свое барахло здесь. – Актриса убрала со стола свое реквизитное пальто, и Бэйтман с облегчением выдохнула, скинув все свои пожитки.

Мелкий тем временем увлеченно ходил вокруг бэтмобиля, внимая тому, что ему там рассказывал Бэтмен. И когда Бен открыл салон, Олли тут же попытался забраться внутрь. Бэйтман напряглась, собираясь вмешаться в любую секунду.

– Да расслабься ты, этому монстру во время съемок доставалось и похлеще, – успокоила ее Чудо-Женщина, неизвестно кого именно имея в виду, Бена, который взял мальчика на руки, и теперь тот решил тщательно изучить на ощупь бэтброню, или автомобиль, куда он собрался его посадить. – А меня Бэтс на своей тачке не катал, – не без разочарования заметила она.

Патти тоже вздохнула едва ли не синхронно с Гадот, в отличие от Бэйтман, у той был шанс даже засветиться в бэтмобиле в фильме, но быстро опомнилась. Оливер обещал ей, что будет вести себя хорошо, и только тогда, может быть, она разрешит ему сесть в авто с Бэтменом. Но с тех самых пор, как они сели в самолет, он был несносным упрямым капризным мальчишкой. Чарли и Том будут неприятно удивлены, если она умудрится испортить их ангелочка за выходные. Нельзя потакать всем его прихотям, поучали отцы перед поездкой.

– Оливер! – она опять окликнула ребенка и двинулась ему навстречу.

– У них там все под контролем, Пи. Бэтмен любит все контролировать, – добавила Галь не без тени легкого раздражения. Похоже, суровый Бэтфлек в нескольких креслах сразу может довести своей дотошностью до ручки не хуже педанта Лето. – Тебе лучше бы позаботиться о собственной безопасности. Некий «мистер Джей» шлет тебе страшные угрозы.

Патти метнулась к телефону, мысленно ругая себя, что вообще выпустила его из рук.

– Прости, не хотела читать, просто он лежал прямо передо мной, – улыбнулась девушка, было не особо заметно, чтобы она действительно сожалела.

«Последний шанс ответить, прежде чем я сниму с тебя лифчик», – прочла Патриция и покачала головой, едва сдерживая улыбку. За что ей достался такой идиот? Тот самый, который говорил, что не сможет слетать с ней в Лондон, потому что будет очень занят в очередной рекламной съемке для Gucci, и теперь слал ей пошлые сообщения. И как она сама согласилась на эту глупую игру? Именно потому, что это была игра, а Патриция терпеть не могла проигрывать. Джаред Лето был слишком хорошо осведомлен об этой части ее натуры, чтобы не воспользоваться положением.

Бэт-мобиль тем временем уже совершал круг почета по павильону с Олли на переднем сидении. И какие воспитательные меры могли на него подействовать после такого триумфа? Девушка уткнулась в телефон и, обозленная на свой педагогический провал, написала Джею: «Тебе разве не надо там работать?», на что тут же получила лаконичное «Зануда», а за ним «Ты проиграла».

Оно-то и разозлило ее и придало решимости пересечь, наконец, эту чертову съемочную площадку, не отвлекаясь ни на что. Бен припарковал свое шикарное киношное авто и высадил пассажира. Теперь они направлялись Бэйтман навстречу, о чем-то оживленно болтая.

– … вряд ли твои родители бы это одобрили, – заметил мужчина. – Давай вот у Патти спросим?

Девушка была твердо намерена не одобрить ничего из того, что бы ей предложили, но не успела она принять суровую боевую стойку, скрестив руки на груди, как Аффлек обнял ее и улыбнувшись добавил:

– Привет, Пи, потрясающе выглядишь.

И когда его крепкие бэтобъятия сомкнулись вокруг ее хрупкого тела, она не могла и вспомнить, почему злилась еще несколько мгновений назад. Железные, непробиваемые, черт побери, рельефы в его супергеройском костюме были настолько впечатляющими, что ей оставалось только ответить на объятия, положив руки ему на плечи, и глупо улыбаться, глядя в глаза. Для настоящей супергеройской любовной сцены рейтинга PG-13 оставалось только задрать ножку и целомудренно поцеловать своего героя-спасителя в губы.

Девушка покачала головой, отгоняя наваждение, в котором низкорейтинговая сцена действительно могла бы быть частью реальности, и смущенно пробормотала:

– Спасибо, ты тоже выглядишь весьма… впечатляюще.

 

 

Роббс читала новости по пути в аэропорт. Она не выспалась, и от кофе уже начинало тошнить. Через несколько часов ее сонная тушка должна быть в Нью-Йорке. Снова. Иногда Уильямс начинало казаться, что проще переехать в этот чертов Большой Город.

– Никогда, – прошептала себе под нос Робби. Таксист, который вез ее в аэропорт, подозрительно покосился на девушку.

А девушка лишь улыбнулась и надела наушники. Laura Marling пела ей про призрака, а ее лучшая подруга Патриция Бэйтман вновь была звездой звездных сплетен. Фотографии Бена, Патти и малыша Олли облетели интернет за несколько часов. Роббс уже хотела обидеться на подругу за то, что та не знакомит ее с сыном тех геев из Сан-Франциско так долго, а Бена познакомила с этим очаровательным малышом вот так, сразу. Будто она не смогла бы развлечь этого улыбчивого «котеночка» с кудрявой шевелюрой. В последнее время она стала экспертом в общении с детьми.

Но мальчик действительно был прелестным. Сложно даже представить, каким человеком нужно быть, чтобы отказаться от своего малыша. Робин поежилась от этих мыслей и про себя поблагодарила Бога за то, что на земле есть добрые геи, вроде тех, которых Патти называет своей семьей.

А Бен и Патрация выглядели такими счастливыми вместе. Бен вообще нравился Робин. Поэтому она набрала СМС для подруги, в котором написала следующее:

«Смотрю ваши клевые фотки. Олли такой милый! Ты должна познакомить меня с ним, иначе я обижусь! И еще, детка, скинь мне номер Бэтмена, хочу пригласить его на свой день рождения. Надеюсь, ты в курсе, что тоже приглашена. Целую!»

Откинувшись на спинку сидения, Робби мечтательно вздохнула и прикрыла глаза. Ее день рождения. Крис обещал сам все организовать и устроить ей какой-то сюрприз.

В плеере заиграл Хэндрикс, и Уильямс блаженно потянулась, вспомнив последние несколько дней, которые она провела с Крисом. Удивительно, что их совместных фотографий до сих пор нет в газетах. Именно поэтому Робин была еще счастливее. Опыт ее предыдущих отношений подсказывал, что личная жизнь должна оставаться личной. А иначе...

Открыв глаза, девушка начала наблюдать, как проплывают мимо знакомые пейзажи любимой Санта-Моники, и с грустью подумала о Томе. Несмотря на то, что она была бесконечно счастлива с Крисом, прогнать этого мужчину из своей головы ей до сих пор не удавалось. Что-то постоянно напоминало ей о Томе.

Скоро его день рождения. И Робби решила, что обязательно отправит ему поздравительную СМС. Пусть даже он и не ответит. А он наверняка не ответит. Она бы точно не ответила, если бы Том написал. Ладно, во всяком случае, ответила бы не сразу.

Их последняя встреча на вечеринке едва не закончилась катастрофой, и Робин до сих пор со страхом вспоминала о том, какими были его глаза в тот момент, когда он... Но какая-то ее часть до сих пор отказывалась верить в то, что Влашиха с такой легкостью смог отказаться от нее.

Девушка часто вспоминала их первую ночь. На той адской пьяной вечеринке в доме Джареда. Она до сих пор не испытывала такого ни с одним мужчиной. Это желание... Просто какое-то долбаное помешательство.

Чувствуя, как на ее щеках выступил румянец, Уильямс начала активно переключать песни в плеере. Ей было чертовски стыдно и вместе с тем ужасно приятно вспоминать все это. Это было вдвойне неправильно, ведь теперь рядом с ней был человек, который делал ее счастливой. Крис был совершенно другим. Он был...

Теперь в памяти всплывала ночь, которую они с Томом провели в Майами. После вечеринки с Бейонсе. Его руки на ее груди и эта огромная ванная, полная пены. Он касался губами ее шеи, и это могло заменить ей весь кислород в мире. В то время.

Spiritual Front пели ей про любовь, которая возможна лишь благодаря вазелину, а такси медленно подъезжало к аэропорту. Робин запретила себе думать о Влашихе и вспоминать его. На сегодня воспоминаний ей было достаточно.

Одними губами она беззвучно напевала слова песни, которую любил даже Макс. Выйдя из машины, девушка в голос тихонько пропела:

– Come on... Inside me because this way you will save me!..

Она хихикнула и, набросив на плечо сумочку, потащилась ко входу в аэропорт, продолжая катить позади себя небольшой чемодан. Заметив, что какой-то парень фотографирует ее, Уильямс улыбнулась и послала молодому человеку воздушный поцелуй. Парнишка покраснел, как школьник, и спрятал телефон в карман джинсов.

А Робби оглянулась и увидела на обложке одного из журналов, которые продавали в аэропорту, фотографию Патриции, Бена и Олли.

–Чертовски быстро... –прошептала девушка, взяв журнал со стойки.

 

 

Джек сидел за небольшим кухонным столом в доме Моссхарт и листал свежую газету. Он ничего не читал, лишь пробегал глазами по заголовкам. Это помогало думать. Ему нужно было подумать. Во всяком случае, музыкант хотел найти причину, по которой он оказался в доме Элисон вчера ночью и остался до утра.

Его тошнило от одной мысли о том, что эта долбаная траханая дырка Моссхарт снова провела его, как ребенка. Он ведь даже не хотел ее. Но Элисон всегда знала, как заставить. Пробудить желание. Точно у нее была ебаная потайная дверь в его голове.

Все было кончено уже давно. И Моссхарт смирилась. Но вчера ночью она устроила весь этот пиздец со слезами и признаниями, которые выбили почву из-под ног Уайта. Ему было жаль эту женщину. И он «жалел» ее остаток ночи, выбирая для этого самые разные позы.

И теперь он сидел на ее кухне, пил кофе, листал газету, прислушиваясь, как в ванной бежит вода. Он скажет ей все, как только Элисон выйдет из душа. Скажет и уедет. Быстро.

Все кончено. Все давно закончилось. И она знает об этом не хуже его самого.

Мужчина тихо кашлянул, несколькими глотками допил свой остывший кофе и перевернул очередную страницу газеты.

Она выглядела счастливой. Патриция Бэйтман и ее золотистые локоны, развевающиеся на лондонском ветру.

–Чтоб тебя, сука!.. –прошептал Уайт, чувствуя, как сжимаются от злости его кулаки.

Кажется, теперь эта тварь решила поиграть роль хорошей девочки. Джек смотрел фотографии, на которых Патти держала за руку улыбающегося мальчика лет пяти и о чем-то увлеченно болтала с новым воплощением ебаного Бэтмена. Бен Аффлек выглядел не менее счастливым, чем его новая подружка. Интересно, он уже ее трахнул? Вставил этой суке? Проклятая шлюха! А он считал, что все эти сплетни о ней и новом Бэтмене чушь. Не верил и не хотел верить.

–Как же быстро ты влюбляешься, детка... – проводя пальцем по ее лицу на одном из фото, вновь прошептал Джек.

Внутри у него все ныло. В такие моменты он сильнее всего желал вырвать собственное сердце из груди и навсегда забыть, что значит чувствовать. Чувствовать, как она снова ускользает. Чувствовать, как проклятые воспоминания заставляют его возвращаться в то утро, когда она еще была рядом. И не было ничего. Они могли быть только вдвоем. Они были друг у друга.

Тепло от воспоминаний исчезало. Мужчина кожей чувствовал холодную реальность, она пронзала его тело, как сотня самых острых ножей. Патти...

–Вы только посмотрите на это!.. – Элисон схватила со стола газету и рассмеялась. – Какая прелестная маленькая семейка!

Погруженный в свои мысли, Джек не слышал, как Моссхарт вошла. Не чувствовал, что она смотрит на него уже несколько минут и глупо улыбается. Она всегда получала большое наслаждение, чувствуя, как ему хреново.

–Патриция Бэйтман навестила своего нового возлюбленного Бена Аффлека на съемках в британской столице, – начала читать Элисон, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как с каждым ее словом Джек меняется в лице.

Продолжая разглядывать фотографии, Элисон наморщила нос и хмыкнула.

– Мне пора, – Джек поднялся из-за стола. Ему хотелось немедленно покинуть ее дом.

–Когда твоя бывшая телка успела родить? – с усмешкой спросила девушка, закуривая. – Ты знал о нем?

– У нее нет детей, – с раздражением бросил в ответ Уайт. – Скорее всего, это сын Аффлека.

– Скорее всего?! – Элисон вспыхнула. – Посмотри повнимательнее, блядь!..

Она швырнула газету на стол. Джек потянулся за своими сигаретами.

– Да он же похож на тебя, как две капли воды, Джек... – с грустью проговорила Моссхарт, понизив голос.

Мужчина почувствовал, как слова, которые он хотел произнести, застряли где-то в горле. С фотографии на него смотрел улыбающийся мальчик, который крепко сжимал руку Патриции своей маленькой ручкой.

– Тебе нужно купить очки, – наконец выговорил Джек. – Это не мой ребенок.

– А тебе выкинуть из головы эту суку!.. – выкрикнула Элисон, чувствуя, как проклятая ревность лишает ее возможности рассуждать здраво. Джек до сих пор не забыл эту женщину. Стоило лишь увидеть, как он смотрел на ее фото, и становилось понятно – он не может забыть эту шлюху Бэйтман!

– Я ухожу, – мужчина в последний раз взглянул на раскрытую газету, которая продолжала лежать на столе. После он вышел.

– Джек!.. – крикнула ему вслед Элисон. Ответом стал лишь хлопок входной двери.

Когда она услышала, как музыкант завел мотор своей машины, по ее лицу уже вовсю катились слезы. Это было больно.


	32. Небо, полное звезд

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка и картинки: http://bit.ly/29yVv9v

Поздравления начали сыпаться на Робин, точно из рога изобилия, уже с самого утра. А ведь еще в прошлом году об ее дне рождения знали только самые близкие друзья, парень, с которым она мечтала убежать в ямайский закат, и подруги из модельного агентства. Но сегодня все было совершенно иначе.

Около десяти утра ее разбудил стук в дверь. Огромный, просто необъятный букет роз от Криса. Девушка еще не успела разлепить ото сна глаз, а ее мобильник просто разрывался. Звонили, писали, поздравляли любыми возможными способами все — от дизайнеров, с которыми она уже успела не только поработать, но и подружиться, до стилистов, которых она видела лишь раз. Даже те, кто однажды едва коснулся ее щеки кисточкой для румян, не забывали прислать СМС с пожеланиями всего наилучшего. Если бы она знала, что ее дружелюбие на работе выльется в такой дурдом на день рождения, то никому и никогда не дала бы свой номер.

Вытащив из холодильника бутылку минеральной воды, Робин в очередной раз про себя поблагодарила Бога за то, что организацией праздника вызвался заниматься Крис. И он решил не мелочиться, а просто снял для нее Pure. Девушка никогда еще так не волновалась перед вечеринкой по случаю того, что она становится на год старше. Обычно, это всегда были довольно скромные посиделки и танцы в клубе, название которого все на утро забывали. Как и то, что происходило ночью.

Когда Крис позвонил и сказал, что ей даже не нужно самой гостей собирать, этим занимаются профессионалы, она действительно разволновалась. А еще через несколько часов Макс прислал ей фотку своего электронного приглашения на ее праздник с подписью:

«Остается только рассыпать по столам дорожки кокса. Кто придумал праздновать в этом клубе?»

Но Роббс не знала, как ответить брату, что все оплачивает «ебаный педик Крис Мартин». А Макс называл его только так и никак иначе. И предстоящее знакомство любимого брата с не менее дорогим для нее Крисом заставляло именинницу не на шутку переживать.

От тревожных мыслей Уильямс отвлек настойчивый стук в дверь.

– С Днем рождения! – Алекс и чернокожая толстушка Пэт, которая крепко держала в руках свой волшебный «сундук для пробуждения красавицы», буквально ввалились в ее квартиру и заключили Роббс в объятия.

Увидеть здесь Алекса, который теперь стал ее постоянным стилистом, она ожидала, тем более что он притащил шампанское и сразу же отправился на поиски бокалов, но когда твой порог переступает сама Пэт МакГрат... Робин расплылась в по-детски счастливой улыбке и произнесла:

– Я в Раю!..

– Нет, детка, в Раю ты будешь, когда мы тобой займемся, – улыбнулась в ответ визажист и спросила: – А это правда, что ты встречаешься с каким-то пожилым миллионером?

Уильямс, которая в этот момент приняла бокал с игристым от Алекса, выкинула брови и удивленно воскликнула:

– Что?!. Нет!.. Кто такое сказал?!.

– Эй, да я прикалываюсь, – рассмеявшись, Пэт опустилась на диван. – Просто мне интересно, кто снимает для своей девушки на день рождения Pure. Ты уж прости, но ты сама явно еще столько не заработала. Да и вообще, в этом клубе один туалет стоит дороже, чем вся эта квартира.

– А я давно говорил, что пора переезжать, – усмехнулся Алекс.

– Вам не нравится моя квартира?.. – Робин обиженно поджала губы.

– Господь милосердный, просто скажи нам, кто твой принц!.. – МакГрат еще громче рассмеялась. Она уже работала с Робин несколько раз перед показами у Balmain и Versace и могла поклясться, что с того момента, как она последний раз видела эту девочку, Уильямс не растеряла своего очарования наивности ни на грамм.

Роббс набрала в легкие побольше воздуха, а Алекс и Пэт замерли в предвкушении сплетен о ее личной жизни, кажется, перестав даже дышать.

– Ладно, только вы...

– Мы никому не скажем!.. – хором пообещали ее гости.

– Вообще-то, я хотела сказать, чтобы вы не сильно удивлялись и все такое, – смущенно хихикнула девушка. – Это Крис Мартин.

– Кто?!.

– Что?!..

– Цветы от него?..

– Он купит тебе бриллиант?..

Пытаясь понять, кто именно и что спрашивает, Уильямс обхватила голову руками. Алекс и Пэт галдели, как сумасшедшие. Наконец, когда они оба немного успокоились, Робби сделала несколько глотков шампанского и тихо сказала:

– Я, честно говоря, ужасно нервничаю...

– Еще бы! Довольно волнительно встречаться с Крисом Мартином. Того и гляди, напишет о тебе песню. А после вашего расставания эту песню будет петь весь чертов стадион, – продолжала веселиться Пэт.

– Но я не собираюсь с ним расставаться, – обиженно пробубнила Робби.

– Ой, не слушай ты эту сучку, она уже ощутила на себе всю прелесть долбаного климакса, – приторно улыбаясь, Алекс приобнял Робби за плечи. Пэт в ответ погрозила ему пальцем и тепло рассмеялась. А тем временем мужчина продолжал: – Я бы тоже не стал расставаться с парнем, который на мой день рождения снял бы один из самых дорогих клубов этой великой страны, а в придачу скупил цветочный магазин. Да вообще, он же милашка! Милашка Крис! Девочки его любят, мальчики его обожают. Я думаю, даже кошки и собаки в восторге от его огромных голубых глаз...

– О, пожалуйста! Перестань! – хватаясь за живот, Пэт практически сложилась от хохота пополам.

– Как насчет того чтобы позавтракать перед тем, как вы начнете колдовать надо мной? – Робби попыталась сменить тему. Ей не хотелось, чтобы они смеялись над ней или Крисом. А еще ей не слишком хотелось напиваться в свой день рождения с самого утра.

– Не знаю, как эти двое, а вот я бы точно сходил куда-то пожрать, – раздался в комнате знакомый мужской голос.

Резко обернувшись, Роббс сорвалась с места с радостным воплем, который едва не перешел в стадию ультразвука, и прыгнула в объятия брата. Макс крепко обнял сестру, но уже через несколько секунд осторожно отодвинул ее со словами:

– Ну все, хватит, Робин. Ты как чокнутая маленькая девочка.

Он говорил и делал так каждый раз, приезжая сюда после нескольких месяцев разлуки. И каждый раз хотел держать ее в объятиях так долго, как это вообще возможно. Но об этом знал только сам Макс. И лишь отчасти догадывалась Робин.

 

 

– Бен, не стоит… – в который раз с тех пор, как Уильямс позвонила Бэтмену и пригласила его к себе на день рождения, Патриция в той или иной форме пыталась извиниться перед мужчиной черт знает за что.

Она прекрасно знала, какой может быть подруга, когда включает свою «робиновость» на полную. И слышала это по звонкому веселому голосу по ту сторону связи, который убеждал Бена присоединиться к ее вечеринке в Лос-Анджелесе, обещая, судя по несколько смятенно-растерянному виду мужчины (как тогда, когда на премьере «Игры престолов» она оставила его переваривать недвусмысленный комплимент), нечто увлекательнее именинского торта со свечами и хорошей компании. Как бы то ни было, но очарование подруги на пару с ее феноменальной способностью оглушить этим самым очарованием сработали на ура.

Аффлек согласился к немалому облегчению самой Патриции и мелкого Олли, чья рука уже порядком затекла от железной хватки девушки.

– Кара Зор-Эл, – проворчал мальчик, потирая пальчики.

– А вот и нет, – Патти хитро прищурилась и показала ему язык. – Я Черная Канарейка.

– Девушка из стали? – переспросил Бен, убирая телефон в задний карман джинсов, и улыбнулся. – Это куда больше похоже на правду.

Бэйтман только хотела возмутиться по поводу того, что родство с приторно хорошим криптонцем ей совсем не льстит, особенно после совсем еще свежих впечатлений от общения с Генри Задротом По «Варкрафту» Кавиллом на съемочной площадке «Лиги Справедливости». Стоило ей только сказать, что новый костюм и прическа делают его Супермена более мужественным и эффектным, как Генри буквально раздуло от гордости и собственной значимости в пределах DCEU.

– А ты у нас кто, парень? – строгим бэтголосом спросил Аффлек у мелкого.

– Робин! – не колеблясь, ответил он. – Я хочу быть помощником Бэтмена.

– Олли! – только и воскликнула Патти, можно сказать, оскорбленная в своих самых лучших чувствах. Единственный мужчина в ее жизни, которому она безоговорочно доверяла, предал ее на ровном месте за возможность погонять на бэтмобиле. Оливер, который в образе Зеленой Стрелы обещал, что никогда не подведет ее, вот так просто сдал свой пост ради того, чтобы устроиться на побегушки к Бэтсу. – А как же я? Ты же обещал, что твои лук и стрелы всегда буду защищать меня? – с притворным возмущением изрекла девушка.

– А зачем? К тебе всегда на помощь придет Бэтмен, – сказал он таким серьезным и совсем не детским тоном, что ей только и осталось удивленно хлопать ресницами, переводя взгляд со своего серьезного и решительного маленького Олли на улыбающегося Бена.

Мужчина взлохматил волосы мальчика и обнял за плечи.

– Обязательно. Мы никогда не оставим Пи в беде, так ведь?

И Оливер активно закивал в ответ. Кажется, один из кадров, которые спустя несколько часов облетели интернет, а на следующий день появились в каждой чертовой ежедневной газете, был именно таким. Бен на коленях возле Оливера, и Патти с глупой улыбкой и блестящими от глупых сентиментальных слез глазами. Неудивительно, что медиа в очередной раз взбесились, обсуждая их личную жизнь.

Кто писал, что все эти Бэтмен-Джокер метания лишь часть мастерски продуманной пиар шумихи вокруг новых фильмов по вселенной DC, а Патриция Бэйтман попала в переплет, потому что ее дизайнеры приложили или приложат руку к костюмам комиксных персонажей на большом экране (девушке очень хотелось бы, чтобы последняя часть была правдой, но пока она не готова была осмелеть настолько, чтобы просить режиссера об услуге, основываясь на фиктивных отношениях). Кто-то говорил, что она дурит голову обоим мужчинам, пользуясь их славой, чтобы самой раскрутиться, что было бы и вполовину не так обидно, если бы Джаред и Бен были ей действительно безразличны. Но в основном медиа разделились на два лагеря, одни вовсю обсасывали тему с Джатрицией, другие же свято уверовали в Беницию и тайную свадьбу Бэйтман и Аффлека где-то на нейтральной территории (и да обвенчает их пророк DCEU Зак Снайдер и его библейские, блядь, отсылки).

Бэйтман же была довольно категорична по отношению ко всем заинтересованным сторонам. Она ненавидела всех и каждого, кто все продолжал придумывать несусветные сказки о ее личной жизни, а теперь еще и была готова перегрызть горло тем из сказочников, которые пытались вплести в свою дерьмовую ложь ее Оливера.

Никогда она еще не была такой раздражительной. Казалось, что до срыва и новых скандальных фотографий, где она разбивает дорогую зеркалку о голову неудачника-папарацци, оставалось всего ничего. Ее раздражала даже девушка за стойкой в аэропорту, которая пялилась на них не менее пристально, чем любой из чертовых стервятников с камерами. И клацала, клацала, клацала мысленные кадры, чтобы потом во всех подробностях обсосать с подружками все, что видела сейчас.

– …тебе и так хватит перелетов надолго вперед, чтобы потом еще и тащиться из Сан-Франциско в ЛА на арендованном автомобиле. Вы ведь летите в Сан-Диего, да?

Встреча с Harrods, так благополучно перенесенная на более раннее время, была для Патти скорее галочкой в списке, просто еще одной возможностью засветиться в мире коммерции от моды, заявить о своих намерениях потеснить почивших на лаврах. Она не рассматривала их как вариант сотрудничества вообще. Не после условий, которые выдвинула Скайлер. Она посчитала их забавными, а Патти приняла, посчитав, что с таким монстром, как Harrods, шансы их невелики в любом случае. Но, к огромному удивлению их обоих, Бэйтман и сама не выразилась бы точнее, чем Иендо, которая минут пять едва ли сказала что-то более вразумительное, кроме мата, когда услышала, что корпоративные свиньи готовы удовлетворить почти все ее условия. Второй деловой ужин, хоть и пополнил копилку их предприятия внушительной суммой, но и поломал к чертям все планы, идеально рассчитанные на то, чтобы не опоздать на день рождения Робин Уильямс, блядь!

– Сразу после того как я закончу со съемками «Ночной жизни».

– О да, я видела фотографии в этих потрясающих костюмах времен сухого закона. Вот когда мужчины умели эффектно одеваться, – мечтательно протянула Патти.

Олли совершенно нетактично закатил глаза, за что тут же получил затрещину и выговор о том, что в следующий раз так и останется, если будет кривляться. Бен тем временем забрал свой билет из рук обомлевшей до состояния подтаявшего мороженого сотрудницы аэропорта, и вопрос с перелетом был решен.

За следующие одиннадцать часов им предстояло преодолеть Атлантику и всю страну с востока на запад, а еще Оливера, который опять заметно оживился, только они взошли на борт. Патриция стоически терпела все его новые игры, отвечала на сотни вопросов и каждый раз отказывалась сдать мальчика под присмотр Бена, как сильно ни зевала. И только когда мальчик, уютно устроившись у нее на коленях, наконец уснул, девушка позволила себе ослабить контроль и бдительность. Она еще пыталась вяло поддерживать разговор, отвечая не сразу и, скорее всего, совершенно невпопад, а потом сама не поняла, когда отключилась следом за Олли.

Бен осторожно положил руку на подлокотник, стараясь не потревожить Патти, которая спала, положив голову ему на плечо. Девушка долго ерзала, пытаясь удобно устроиться рядом с мальчиком, и тревожно вздрагивала каждый раз, когда тот ворочался. Казалось, она даже во сне не послабляла контроль за своим драгоценным Оливером, обняв его одной рукой, а другую положив на подлокотник. Ее и накрыла ладонь мужчины. Пи еще раз встревожено дернулась, оценивая новые ощущения, и не найдя в них угрозы, расслабилась и наконец за последние несколько дней провалилась в крепкий сон, которого так требовало ее истощенное тело.

Оливер проснулся первым. За несколько часов до приземления в международном аэропорту Фриско. И тут же перебрался на колени к Бену, который тихо, чтобы не разбудить Патрицию, рассказывал мальчику, что и как устроено в его бэтпещере и почему им стоит вести себя потише, пока девушка из стали спит. Бэйтман поднялась вместе с объявлением о посадке, заспанная, взъерошенная и дезориентированная, тем не менее она сходу с ужасом начала обшаривать пустующее место, где должен был спать Олли.

– С добрым утром, Патриция, – теплый мягкий голос Бена действовал успокаивающе, как гребаный транквилизатор, и она даже думать не могла, что что-то могло быть не так, когда он вот так говорил.

– Солнце восстановило ее силы! – обрадовался Оливер, перебираясь с колен мужчины обратно к Патти.

– Привет, мелкий, – улыбнулась девушка, целуя его в макушку. – Ты не сильно всех вокруг достал, пока я спала? – спросила она скорее у Бена, чем у Оливера. – И что это за идеи с солнечными батареями? – не сей раз ее притворно строгий тон касался обоих.

– Кара Зор-Эл поддалась воздействию красного криптонита? – спросил Аффлек, на что Патриция закатила глаза.

– Не кривляйся, а не то так и останешься, – напомнил ей ее же наставление мелкий под одобрительный смех мужчины.

 

 

День выдался длинным. И под вечер, стоя перед зеркалом в тонком серебристом платье, с идеальным макияжем и собранными в тугой высокий хвост волосами, Робби пыталась убедить себя, что все действительно будет хорошо.

Алекс и Пэт уехали около часа назад, и все это время девушка боялась даже взглянуть на брата.

Макса, похоже, это не особо заботило. Он просто лежал и смотрел телевизор, пока, наконец, не решил, что Робин подозрительно тихая для вечера своего дня рождения.

Поднявшись с дивана, он вытащил из сумки подарок, который приготовил для сестры, и направился в ее комнату.

– Я вообще не знаю, какие подарки тебе теперь дарить, – начал мужчина, улыбаясь. – В детстве все было гораздо проще.

Робин обернулась и с теплотой посмотрела на брата.

– Ты же знаешь, что самый главный подарок для меня – это твоя любовь, – тихо произнесла она и подошла чуть ближе. – Мне от тебя не нужны никакие подарки, Макс. Просто приезжай почаще, я скучаю по тебе...

– Вот уж херня, – с усмешкой ответил Уильямс. – Любой бабе нужны подарки. Это я хорошо знаю, не пытайся наебать меня, а лучше открой.

С этими словами он положил на край ее кровати маленькую бархатную коробочку. Робин схватила свой подарок и, открыв его, едва не расплакалась от умиления. Внутри лежала аккуратная подвеска в форме большой буквы «R», в центре которой сияло несколько маленьких камней.

– Это бриллианты, все, как ты любишь, – сказал Макс.

– Откуда ты знаешь, что я люблю бриллианты?

– Все женщины их любят, – отмахнулся мужчина.

– Патти говорит, что до сорока лет их неприлично носить, – рассмеялась Роббс. Она с восхищением разглядывала подарок брата.

– Сорок тебе исполняться гораздо быстрее, чем ты думаешь, – Макс внимательно наблюдал, как мордашка Робби принимает злобное выражение. – Поэтому начинай сейчас привыкать к украшениям для старушек.

– Ну ты и урод!..

– Я уже слышал это. Нравится подарок?

– Еще бы! – она подпрыгнула на месте и потянулась к брату, чтобы поцеловать. Макс брезгливо стер след от ее блеска для губ со своей щеки. Робин лишь усмехнулась, заметив этот жест, а затем спросила: – Поможешь ее надеть? Хочу, чтобы всегда теперь была со мной.

Она всегда находила именно те слова, которые он хотел услышать.

Когда Макс защелкнул замочек цепочки на ее шее, в дверь постучали.

– Кажется, пришел твой загадочный парень, – в считанные секунды мужчина переменился в лице. Робин заметила, каким напряженным стал его взгляд, и почувствовала, как ее сердце начало колотиться, как у испуганного кролика. Стук повторился, и Макс легонько подтолкнул сестру к выходу из комнаты.

Уильямс открыла дверь. Крис, едва успев войти внутрь, притянул к себе девушку и с жаром поцеловал. Его ладони скользнули по ее спине, обнаженной в вырезе платья, затем чуть ниже и наконец замерли на аппетитной пятой точке. Насилу отрываясь от мягких губ подруги, он прошептал:

– С каждым днем ты все прекраснее, Робби...

В этот момент он услышал, как кто-то рядом негромко кашлянул.

Макс смотрел на Криса и Робин, которые сосались в дверном проеме, и размышлял о том, что ему сделать с вонючим педиком Мартином в первую очередь. Он бы с удовольствием ебнул его по лицу, просто так, для разминки, но ведь проклятый дохляк сложится пополам, и на этом веселье закончится. С другой стороны, можно дать ему несколько часов и добить ублюдка в огромном сортире клуба Pure, на вечеринке, за которую этот обоссаный мудила заплатил. Как же охуенно!

От этих мыслей Макс расплылся в довольной улыбке, словно Чеширский кот.

– Макс, я хотела познакомить тебя с Крисом, – едва слышно произнесла Робби. Она испуганно хлопала глазами, сжимая при этом руку Мартина в своей влажной от волнения ладони. – Вот... Это Крис...

– Вы, ребята, отлично смотритесь, – с ухмылкой проговорил Уильямс и пожал протянутую ему руку. Крис улыбнулся, а Робин, кажется, выдохнула.

«Смотритесь, как пара имбицилов. Ебаные влюбленные! – в эту секунду думал Макс. – И как только этот урод смог трахнуть мою сестру?! МОЮ СЕСТРУ ТРАХАЕТ ЕБАНЫЙ ЖЕНОПОДОБНЫЙ ГОВНЮК. НЕНАВИЖУ! НЕНАВИЖУ! УЕБУ СУКУ!»

– Приятно с тобой познакомиться, – Крис продолжал улыбаться Максу. – Робин много о тебе рассказывала.

– Ммм, – старший Уильямс потер шею. – Так что мы уже едем в клуб?

Сидя в автомобиле, Макс все вспоминал то, что увидел. Руки Криса Мартина на заднице его сестры. Он сжимал кулаки, представляя себе, как схватит этого педика за его белоснежную футболку, затащит в сортир и будет пиздить там, пока тот не вымоет пол своей кровью. Как же пиздецки он был зол! Если бы на месте этого урода с ванилью вместо мозгов был ее бывший, тот престарелый фашист, даже в этом случае он был бы расстроен гораздо меньше.

Он ненавидел Криса Мартина уже за то, что Крис Мартин был Крисом Мартином. За его музыку, которую слушать могли только полнейшие мудаки с дерьмом вместо серого вещества. За его имидж правильного, хорошего парня, которым, к слову, сам Макс никогда не был. Но он всегда был честен. И ему не нужно было снимать своей телке на день рождения клуб, в котором один коктейль стоит, как обед в не самом плохом ресторане. Для того чтобы доказывать, что у тебя есть яйца, не обязательно снимать трусы и поднимать член. Хотя, в случае с уебком, вроде Мартина, Макс был не уверен, что даже обнажив свое достоинство, этот гребаный последний романтик нашел бы свои яйца. Траханый в задницу педик!

Он просто покупал ее! Он хотел купить любовь его сестры! Этот ублюдок хотел кончать ей на сиськи, хотел трахать его маленькую сестренку и готов был платить за это!.. Этот мудак хотел купить его Робин!..

Обернувшись, Макс увидел, как Крис и Робби, держась за руки, о чем-то тихонько болтали, улыбаясь друг другу так, будто нет в этот момент на Земле никого счастливее их.

Скривившись, он вновь отвернулся и уставился в окно.

Парни вроде Криса Мартина, по мнению Макса, вообще должны были жить отдельно, в огромных поселениях для педиков. У них не должно было быть доступа к девушкам.

Но даже если забыть обо всем этом...

Разве можно положиться на парня, который в туре большую часть жизни? На парня, который способен произвести впечатление, лишь используя деньги?.. Нет...

– Мы на месте, – произнес водитель. Макс открыл дверцу машины и, не дожидаясь Криса и Робин, направился ко входу в Pure, из которого доносилась громкая музыка.

 

 

Прекрасно выспавшись, Патриция чувствовала себя до чертиков хорошо, так бодро и с таким зарядом энергии, которая все норовила вырваться ебаным ураганом совершенно внезапно и окончательно убедить Бена, что ей все еще гребаные тринадцать лет, когда вся ее католическая школа слюной исходила по его герою в «Перл-Харбор». А подростком она была, при расхожем на это мнении родителей, еще той оторвой. И сейчас все это авантюрное дерьмо рвалось наружу в самый неподходящий момент.

Когда-то, когда она заспит все свои джетлаги и встречи в аэропортах (Олли опять вверили под опеку Чарльзя и Тома, которые не преминули обменяться умильными взглядами при виде Бена, Патриции и мальчугана вместе), ей будет мучительно стыдно, и проснется желание сперва зарыть голову в песок, а потом, когда первая волна осознания пройдет, бежать, звонить и извиняться, пытаясь вернуть к себе хоть толику уважения.

Несмотря на все те дурости, которые они с Джаредом успели совместными усилиями натворить за время их непродолжительных отношений, Патти совершенно не хотелось, чтобы в глазах Аффлека она выглядела именно так. Гребаной трэшевой принцессой рядом со своим модным парнем рокером. Ей хотелось, чтобы он знал, что та девчонка, которую он встречал у Макса, которая говорила то, что думала, прежде чем подумать, а стоило ли, выросла и поумнела.

Возможно, когда-то этому действительно суждено произойти, но не здесь и сейчас. У очередной бесцветной стойки с такой же бесцветной бабой за ней. Время поджимало, и они решили разобраться с вопросом транспорта прямо на месте, прекрасно понимая, что перебирать обычно небогатым выбором авто в аэропорте – роскошь, им недоступная.

Дама со скучающим видом просто перечисляла им скудный автопарк, который был сейчас в распоряжении, даже не интересуясь, что конкретно они ищут. Казалось, ее даже не впечатлило, что перед ней стоит Бен Аффлек. Вряд ли ее привел бы в чувства даже восставший из мертвых Джим Моррисон или ныне здравствующий Президент США.

Патриция тоже начала скучать и перестала вслушиваться в монотонное зудение администратора, она уставилась в окно, рассматривая заметно поредевшие ряды автомобилей. Стоило бы заказать что-то онлайн, запоздало ее сознания коснулась дельная мысль, но девушка тут же отогнала ее, потому что не намерена была сегодня хандрить или думать о последствиях своей неорганизованности. Организованность? К черту ее!

– Эскалейд? – переспросил Бен, услышав среди потока автомобильных моделей и марок ту, что, по его мнению, вполне сгодилась бы, чтобы преодолеть несколько часов пути до Лос-Анджелеса.

– GMT800, 2007 года выпуска, – начала тарахтеть девушка за стойкой, перечисляя ненужные характеристики.

– GTO! – внезапно сонную атмосферу взорвал оживленный крик. – Там на парковке стоит ебаный красный GTO первого поколения! Бен! Только посмотри!

Даже если мужчина и не хотел смотреть, то ему пришлось пойти следом за Патрицией, которая тащила его к окну, схватив за рукав рубашки. Следом засеменила и администратор, впервые проявившая хоть какие-то эмоции, беспокойство, что сделка вот-вот может сорваться.

– Вот это находка! Маленький Pontiac GTO, давай возьмем его?

Только Бен посмотрел в глаза Патти, он понял, что взывать к чувству рационального совершенно бесполезно, как и говорить о том, что пятиметровый кузов масл кара вряд ли можно назвать маленьким. Бэйтман была права, мужчина сейчас видел в ней маленькую девочку, только вот вряд ли возраста старшей или средней школы, она скорее напоминала ему его младшую Серафину, или же Оливера. Точно, Оливера несколькими годами старше, когда он активно начнет интересоваться не только бэтмобилями, но и большими шумными американскими автомобилями. Их поведение, мимика, интонации были до того похожими, что…

– Listen to her tachin' up now, listen to her why-ee-eye-ine c'mon and turn it on, wind it up, blow it out GTO, – начала тем временем напевать Патриция, и Бен всерьез задумался, что где-то на контроле в аэропорту ему забыли отсыпать травки в качестве бонуса приземления в Сан-Франциско.

– Ты же понимаешь, что мы всю дорогу будем останавливаться у каждой заправки?

Патти только пожала плечами. Ну и что. Вопрос с транспортом был решен, и они шли к дальнему сектору парковки, где бедолага пылился, наверное, с семидесятых, когда был выпущен. Бен не знал, что конкретно в этом монстре вызывало у девушки такую бурю позитивных эмоций, но был уверен, что за ними стоит какая-то чертовски хорошая история. Как у них с «шеви». И возможно, если повезет, за время их поездки он узнает о Патриции Бэйтман что-то новое, что-то действительно о ней самой, а не о том, какой она может быть для окружающих.

Девушка забралась внутрь, не открывая дверцу, просто запрыгнула в салон одним ловким движением, сняла свои опостылевшие лодочки и бросила их под сидение. Она расстегнула верхние пуговицы на блузе и, сняв с сумки шелковый платок, завязала его на голове, убрав непослушные волосы с лица, и натянула на переносицу свои огромные винтажные YSL. Каждое движение выдавало в ней привычку. Не раз она каталась с ветерком в «понтиаке» с откидным верхом. Расплавленным теплом растекалось по ее телу удовольствие, все было точно так, как и должно быть.

– Поехали, – улыбнулась Пи, обернувшись к Бену. И это была настоящая счастливая улыбка, которой она совсем недавно делилась с Оливером.

Дорога действительно немного отрезвила Патти. Как и предсказывал Бен, они сворачивали почти у каждой заправки, ненасытный монстр американского автопрома жрал больше дракона. А они за это время выпили столько газировки из автоматов и съели вишневых пирогов и гамбургеров, сколько девушка не ела со времен колледжа, когда они шумной компанией ездили на дикие пляжи Биг-Сура. Приятное, лишенное горечи ощущение.

Но больше, чем оживление старых воспоминаний, Бэйтман оценила их эффектное появление у клуба. Пафосного и неоправданно дорогого Pure. Она наотрез отказалась менять железного коня, который служил им в дороге верой и правдой. Появиться на старой консервной банке у клуба, вход в который ограничен покруче пресловутого Studio 54 было более чем забавно. Забавно. Да, кажется так она и выразилась, приводя аргументы «за» Бену. Что мужчина принял весьма настороженно, тем же словом пользовалась и подруга Патриции, Робин. А если вспомнить их вечеринки, то это самое обоюдное «забавно» должно настораживать.

Но портить веселье Аффлек не собирался, по крайней мере, не сегодня. Ему ничего не стоило с невозмутимым видом выйти из «понтиака», медленно обойти его вокруг и открыть дверь перед Патти, а затем бросить ключи от старой кряхтящей консервной банки мальчишке-парковщику.

– Будь осторожнее с нашей деткой, она очень капризная, – сказал ему Бен.

Стоило только увидеть беспомощный взгляд бедолаги, чтобы понять все степени потрясения. У мальца чуть удар не случился прямо на месте от непонимания. Дорогой клуб, дорогие гости и тачка, которая лишь чудом могла катиться вниз по голливудским холмам. Их появление сломало систему ценностей парня далеко и надолго.

Патриция тем временем делала вид, что тщательно изучала фасад здания в стиле ар-деко. Клуб занимал первые два этажа. Когда-то, судя по огромным витринам, завешенным шторами цвета металлик, это был магазин готовой одежды какого-то давно забытого бренда. Журналистское любопытство всколыхнулось в Бэйтман, но она тут же осадила себя, не желая портить всю прелесть момента банальным интернет-серфингом. Тем более, о прошлом этого заведения всегда можно будет узнать у его хозяина.

– Позволишь? – Бен подал ей руку и провел внутрь.

– Ты просто великолепен! – призналась Бэйтман. – Я едва сдерживалась, чтобы не рассмеяться. Жаль было испортить момент.

Внутри и так небольшое пространство клуба было использовано так, чтобы сделать его еще более камерным. Небольшая сцена оказалась посредине, на ней стоял рояль, и Патти даже не хотела думать о том, что он там забыл. В непосредственной близости было несколько столиков и кожаных диванов, выдержанных скорее в духе солнечного Людовика с легким оттенком садо-мазо. Кожей была оббита и барная стойка, которую девушка заприметила едва ли не первой. Спасительный оазис в пустыне топ-моделей и попсовой музыки. А на противоположной стене, там, где расположились лестницы на второй этаж и диджейский пульт, висела вывеска с названием клуба, выложенным лампочками, как зеркало в гримерке стриптиз-клуба.

Патти ухмыльнулась, хозяин этого суперэксклюзивного места, пожалуй, оценил бы их появление. Парень не лишен самоиронии.

– А теперь самое время найти виновницу торжества, – заметила Патти, когда закончила с оценкой заведения.

– Не беспокойся. Она нашла нас первой, – Бен указал в направлении противоположном тому, куда смотрела Бэйтман.

К ним спешила Робин вместе с Максом, а где-то в отдалении виднелись Джей и Шенн. Оба они заметили появление Патти, только вот младший, судя по его резким жестам и телодвижениям, был не в самом миролюбивом расположении духа. Девушка мягко улыбнулась и помахала им. Она знала, как правильно погладить Джареда вдоль шерсти, чтобы он начал урчать вместо ворчания. Но пока пускай еще немного помучится.

– Привет, дорогая, поздравляю! – Патти бросилась к подруге, обнимая и расцеловывая ее.

Макс тем временем пожал руку Бену, обмениваясь с ним какой-то дежурной шуткой, понятной только им двоим, что, тем не менее, не помешало ему выразить свое альфамужицкое «фе» по поводу бабских соплей и расшаркиваний.

– Давайте уже обменяйтесь подарками и прекращайте эту прелюдию к лесбийскому порно, – фыркнул он. – Нам пора пропустить по стаканчику на этом празднике жизни. Правда, Бен?

Мужчина, услышав свое имя, протянул Робин коробочку того самого запатентованного бирюзового цвета.

– Поздравляю, – сказал он, осторожно обняв девушку за талию, все еще держа в памяти инцидент на премьере «Игры престолов». – Это от нас обоих.

– Общие подарки! – оживилась Роббс. – Как мило… появились вместе, вместе в Лондоне, и с Олли…

– Он просто примазался в последний момент, – хмыкнула Патти, прекращая все эти опасные разговоры, пока они реально не вышли как за границы их милого круга общения, так и за рамки, которые девушка переступать не собиралась. По крайней мере, не собиралась думать о них, когда ей в кои-то веки так хорошо.

– Ну да, конечно, – хитро улыбнулась Роббс и подмигнула Бену, уж мы-то знаем как оно на самом деле. – Вы так мило появились вдвоем. Даже эффектно, я бы сказала. Уж на кое-кого так точно возымели тот еще эффект, – девушка кивнула в сторону Джареда. – Вы так долго выбирались из Лондона, что я уже всерьез начала готовиться встречать на вечеринке самого младшего гостя. Патти, когда ты меня познакомишь с этим ангелочком?

– Тогда ты точно поменяешь свое мнение о нем за первые два часа. И никакие предварительные тренировки с выдрессированными английскими детьми не помогут, – девушка постаралась не конкретизировать и так скандальную для ушей Уильямса-старшего информацию, но не могла удержаться, чтобы не кольнуть по последнему болезненному переживанию ванильно приторных отношений Криса и Робин.

– Ты преувеличиваешь. Это кучерявое чудо останется таковым, даже если прячет под своими волосами маленькие рожки. Какие родители вообще способны были посмотреть в его огромные голубые глазищи и бездушно оставить его? Какой надо быть матерью, чтобы отдать его чужим людям? Твои геи вообще…

Робин так увлеклась, что не заметила, как ее подруга поменялась в лице и как-то совсем стушевалась, пытаясь спрятаться во всем этом блеске и мишуре меж вспышек фотокамер и полупьяных улыбок приглашенных.

– Хватит уже строить из себя мамочку года, Робин, или вы со своим сопливым педиком готовите мне сюрприз? – он угрожающе навис над сестрой, и та бросилась разуверять его в обратном во имя безопасности бедного Мартина, который как раз где-то бегал, доставая организаторов. – Паттс, присоединишься к нам? Говорят, здесь наливают отличный односолодовый?

– Позже, – девушка аккуратно сняла его загребущую руку у себя с плеча. – У меня сейчас есть более важные дела.

– Более важные, чем напиться и обосрать все это гламурное претенциозное дерьмо? Я не узнаю тебя, Бэйтман!

Девушка смущенно улыбнулась, прощаясь с Беном, который с любопытством наблюдал за очаровательным диалогом между Патрицией и Максом. Он уже начал подозревать, кто научил ее половине ее лексикона и прочим повадкам, которые вряд ли можно почерпнуть в католической школе или университете изящных искусств.

Джей все продолжал сидеть у барной стойки и нервно постукивать пальцами по стакану с соком, что начинало жутко бесить его брата, который уже несколько раз пытался подлить туда водки, но каждый раз неудачно. Младший успевал маниакально пристально следить за своей гулящей (судя по опусам в СМИ) даме и стаканом с чертовым фрэшем одновременно. И сколько проблем бы решило совсем символическое количество алкоголя в его напитке здоровья! Шеннон, воспользовавшийся прелестями бесплатного бара, уже с час как начал считать, что вечеринка в честь днюхи Робин – самая лучшая из тех, на которых он был. Много дорогого бухла и не менее дорогих моделей. Кто, черт побери, будет сидеть среди этих прелестей с лицом гребаного психопата-убийцы?

Никто, кроме его гребаного психа брата, который, вопреки всем законам логики, стал еще более психованным, после того как его начали регулярно и качественно (иначе Ше о своей несостоявшейся жене и думать не хотел) трахать.

Нацепив улыбку «безумно (!) рада тебя видеть», Патти поспешила к барной стойке спасать несчастный стакан, страдальца старшего брата и свою задницу от жестокой расправы в самом ближайшем обозримом будущем. Джей продолжал все так же бесстрастно смотреть на девушку, и она на мгновение даже подумала, что все это будет безумно глупо выглядеть, если она набросится на него с объятиями, а он все продолжит строить оскорбленную добродетель. Ше тоже скептически смотрел на сближение, которое грозилось превратиться в фейл эпических масштабов, и, пробормотав про себя «какого хуя», толкнул младшего под ребра, пока он не сообразил, что ворчание брата касается его.

– Пирожок! – воскликнула Патти, набросившись на Джея с объятиями, и ему, чтобы устоять после мотивационного пинка от брата, пришлось ответить на ее нежности, несмотря на то что в планах было по крайней мере еще несколько часов изводить ее жуткой обидой.

Жадный поцелуй не оставил и следа от помады на ее губах, вся она осталась размазанной по его губам, гребаный мейк для гребаного психопата. Патти повисла у него на шее, в то время как его руки блуждали по скользящей ткани ее мини и обосновались на бедрах, стиснув их так крепко, что девушка невольно вскрикнула и приподнялась на носочки.

– Джей, – обижено проканючила Бэйтман, когда он прикусил ее губу, – больно же!

– Ты была очень непослушной девочкой, Патти, – прошептал ей на ухо мужчина и оставил влажный поцелуй на шее.

Девушка блаженно прикрыла глаза и, запустив пальцы ему в волосы, сильнее прижалась к Джареду. Шеннон одобрительно засвистел, чем вызвал мгновенное замешательство у окружающих, но лишь пока они не увидели причину столь вопиющего поведения почти совсем не пьяного Лето-старшего.

Музыка стихла, и образовавшуюся тишину пронзил безумный смех Джокера. Патти посмотрела на Джея, который довольно улыбался и показывал поднятый вверх палец диджею, и, обернувшись к этому говнюку, который обратил на них внимание тех гостей, которые не отреагировали на дебиловатого братца младшего психа, показала ему средний палец.

– Потанцуем, сладенькая? – прошептал он тем самым леденящим кровь голосом, обладателю которого не отказывают, и, взяв ее за руку, повел на середину танцпола.

Люди с готовностью освобождали им дорогу в ожидании продолжения шоу. И шоу было действительно еще то. Гребаные танцы под гребаный «Purple Lamborghini». Патриция буквально слышала у себя в голове осуждающий голос Макса, который говорил ей, в какое же дерьмище она вляпалась, раз отплясывает, как в гребаном гетто с гребаным педиком Лето. Слишком много гребаного в одном предложении. И, наверное, Бэйтман должно было стать мучительно стыдно уже поучений от ментального Уильямса-старшего, который решил устроиться ее личным внутренним музыкальным критиком. Но, черт побери, это было весело.

И ей было абсолютно все равно, даже если правильный Макс будет осуждать и подкалывать ее, пока кто-то не переключит его рафинированно-рокерское внимание на себя. А при живом Крисе Мартине это легко исправимо. Патти хохотнула. Чудо, что горе-любовник все еще жив и даже не прихрамывает. Джаред крепко прижимал ее к себе, его горячее дыхание обжигало ее оголенную шею, жадное, отрывистое, она готова была сама прервать весь этот чертов маскарад и неприлично быстро сбежать с вечеринки лучшей подруги, лишь бы услышать, как оно сменяется стонами и пошлыми грязными фразочками, которые у него получалось выдыхать так чертовски возбуждающе что…

Кольцо объятий вокруг ее талии ослабло, и Джаред синхронно с окончанием трека пообещал:

– Я сделаю тебе очень-очень больно, – тем самым грязным с хрипотцой шепотом. И не успела она дать согласие на все, что бы там ни вложил в эту фразу Джей, спокойный и уравновешенный, серьезный и все еще обиженный Джаред Лето возжаждал объяснений: – Но это будет потом, а пока я с удовольствием выслушаю твою версию Лондона.

 

 

Как только Патти услышала первые аккорды «Is This Love», она едва не подавилась своим напитком. Грубо говоря, это был довольно странный выбор медленной композиции для диджея, который весь вечер крутил абсолютный мейнстрим от Бейонсе до ей подобных.

– Эй, Бэйтман! – Патриция подняла глаза и улыбнулась. Рядом с их столиком, сложив на груди свои «забитые» руки, стоял Макс. – Поднимай зад, пошли танцевать.

Джаред только раскрыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Уильямс опередил его:

– Мистер Лето, вы же не против, если я украду вашу подружку?..

Мистер Лето в ответ лишь кивнул и сделал вид, что его это совершенно не волнует. Патриция поднялась из-за стола и, отдернув свое короткое платье, вышла на танцпол, который в этот момент практически опустел.

Девушка опустила руки на плечи друга, стараясь держаться как можно дальше от случайной провокации для Джареда, но Макс резко притянул ее, прижав к себе.

– Ты что?.. – хрипло прошептал ей на ухо мужчина. – Это же я.

– А это я, – улыбнулась Бэйтман, опустив голову ему на грудь. – Как же я люблю эту песню!..

– Я знаю, – самодовольно усмехнулся Макс.

Патти легонько стукнула его кулаком в плечо и подняла на друга свои блестящие голубые глаза. Удивительно, как при всей его грубости и хамоватости Максу удавалось всегда оставаться таким притягательным?

– А я смотрю, ты времени зря не теряешь, – дыхание Уильямса обожгло мочку ее уха. – И давно ты трахаешься с этим травоядным тощим педиком? Или это какой-то ебаный новый тренд? И вы с Робин решили не отставать от моды?..

Едва слышно хмыкнув, Бэйтман ответила:

– Вообще-то, мы с Джеем только начали трахаться...

– И заканчивать, значит, не собираетесь? – продолжая улыбаться, спросил Макс.

Пока Патриция пыталась найти подходящие слова, чтобы объяснить своему партнеру по танцу, что Джаред не так уж и плох, руки мужчины медленно скользнули вниз и крепко обхватили ее бедра. Девушка напряженно оглянулась, чтобы узнать, наблюдает ли за ними Лето. Он, естественно, наблюдал. Наблюдал не с самым воодушевленным выражением лица.

– Ты похудела? – вновь задал вопрос мужчина. – Твоя сладкая попка стала поменьше.

– Макс, хватит меня лапать, все смотрят!.. – едва сдерживая смех, прошипела Патриция.

– Понимаешь, твоя прелестная задница единственное, что помогает мне сейчас не пойти и не отпиздить этого женоподобного уебка Криса Мартина! Считай, это своего рода терапия!..

– Обещай мне, что будешь паинькой сегодня, – обнимая Макса за шею, прошептала ему на ухо Бэйтман.

– Никогда в жизни не был паинькой, ты ведь знаешь...

– Но сегодня день рождения Робби, – девушка опустила ресницы и сильнее прижалась к Уильямсу. – Я тоже не перевариваю этого придурка. И тоже с удовольствием послала бы его на хуй прямо сейчас, но я не хочу обижать твою сестру и свою лучшую подругу в день ее рождения. Расслабься, я не думаю, что Робин может серьезно увлечься им...

Макс продолжал поглаживать ее бедра и улыбаться. Кажется, искусная ложь Патти (ибо она была твердо уверена, что Робин уже считает Криса своей любовью на всю жизнь) подействовала на мужчину, как успокоительное. Он вновь выглядел расслабленно и дико сексуально. Сексуальным был даже аромат его парфюма, в котором Патти с наслаждением тонула.

– А что насчет тебя? – он осторожно убрал за ухо прядь ее волос. — Все серьезно?..

– Я...

– Ты такая красивая сегодня, что я уже тысячу раз пожалел о том, какой мудак. Жаль, что не родилась еще та женщина, которая сможет затащить меня под венец. В противном случае я бы точно выбрал тебя, – Макс начал нежно поглаживать ее спину. Патриция громко выдохнула. А мужчина, между тем, продолжил: – Знаешь, в чем хуйня? Я лапал тебя на протяжении всего танца, а этот твой мистер блядский Эшелон даже не подошел, чтобы ебнуть мне по лицу. Он просто сидел и наблюдал. Как долбаная крыса!..

– Ну хватит, Макс, это уже перебор!.. – Патриция бросила на друга полный раздражения взгляд. Как бы она ни любила Уильямса старшего, иногда он был не прав. Хотя, конечно, гораздо чаще прав, но... К черту все это!

Почувствовав, что она злиться, Макс тихо рассмеялся и осторожно провел пальцами по ее ноге, пытаясь забраться под платье. В этот момент он подмигнул Джареду, который все видел, но, как и прежде, оставался лишь наблюдателем.

– Бен бы такой хуйни точно терпеть не стал, – со злостью произнес мужчина и вновь переместил свои руки на талию Патти.

Словно кто-то вылил на нее ведро ледяной воды. Это жуткое, неприятное чувство. Она уже готова была действительно разозлиться на Макса и послать его прямо во время звучания любимого медляка, если бы в глубине души не догадывалась о том, что он чертовски прав.

– Мы с Беном только друзья, – твердо проговорила Патти.

– И зря, – Макс заглянул ей в глаза. – Я сегодня говорил с ним. Он запал на тебя. Постоянно смотрел на то, как ты милуешься со своим уебком. Мне даже жаль его стало. Вообще, он отличный парень, я с ним уже несколько лет знаком. После того как его снимал для одного журнала, мы довольно часто общаемся. Ему мой мастер татуировку делал, ту, что на спине. Видела?

– Еще не успела, – ответила Бэйтман, чувствуя, как в горле у нее становится сухо, как в ебаной пустыне.

Несколько секунд они молчали и просто танцевали, наслаждаясь музыкой. Патти действительно скучала по Максу, его шуткам и умению в любой момент поднять ей настроение. Наверное, именно поэтому позволяла ему некоторые вольности. А еще потому, что они уже давно определились, что друг для друга только друзья. Друзья, которые почти семья, если такое вообще возможно среди бывших любовников.

– Скажи-ка, Бэйтман, ты теперь в Эшелоне? – не унимался Уильямс. – Что стало с безупречным музыкальным вкусом моей девочки?..

«Что, блядь, с тобой стало, Патти?!» – про себя повторила девушка. Она тут же вспомнила, как вместе с Максом поливала грязью «марсов», отрываясь на самых крутых рок-фестивалях. И даже представить себе не могла, что когда-то будет слушать ТАКУЮ музыку. А что же теперь?.. Теперь она встречается с Джаредом Лето.

– Ты мог бы не тыкать меня носом в дерьмо каждый раз?! – наконец, ответила Патриция, чувствуя, как краснеет. О да, ей отчего-то стало очень стыдно.

– Забей, – прошептал Макс и лишь сильнее прижал Патти к себе.

Никогда прежде она бы не подумала, что танцевать с бывшим парнем может быть так приятно.

 

 

Никогда прежде Робин не чувствовала себя настолько «звездой». Все вокруг, все, кто собрался сегодня в Pure, поздравляли ее, желали счастья и искренне восхищались красотой девушки.

Перекинувшись несколькими фразами с подругой из модельного агентства, Роббс подбежала к Патти и повисла сначала у нее на шее, одновременно пытаясь пританцовывать под музыку, которая буквально оглушала, потом на шее Бена, стоявшего рядом, а после расцеловала Джареда.

Бэйтман с раздражением взглянула на Криса, который все это время находился рядом. Он о чем-то разговаривал с Беном, но даже в этом случае глаз с Робби не сводил. Складывалось ощущение, будто он под кайфом. И этот кайф носит имя Робин Уильямс. До чего же убогое зрелище! Даже если бы сейчас виновница торжества предложила этому придурку вытащить свое сердце из груди и подарить ей, он бы непременно это и сделал. И плевать на то, что после наступила бы быстрая смерть.

Кто-то из гостей окликнул Робби, и девушка скрылась в толпе, прихватив свой бокал с шампанским.

– Еще увидимся, – улыбнулся Крис Патриции, Бену и Джареду и поспешил следом за своей возлюбленной.

– Жалкое зрелище... – пробормотала себе под нос Бэйтман. Но этого никто не услышал.

Вечеринка набирала обороты. Все вокруг веселились. Танцпол был забит под завязку. Вскидывая вверх руки, Робби пробиралась ближе к главной сцене, где крутил свои пластинки один из самых модных диджеев Лос-Анжелеса. Разгоряченная алкоголем и танцами, девушка притянула к себе Криса и впилась в его губы страстным поцелуем. Мужчина обвил руками ее тонкое тело и почувствовал себя таким счастливым, что даже если бы это был последний день в его жизни, он не согласился бы провести его иначе.

– Разве не это мечта?.. – стараясь перекричать музыку, спросила Роббс. Она обвила руками шею Мартина и заглянула в его блестящие глаза. – Ты и я здесь... Я никогда не думала, что буду так счастлива, Крис!.. Ты... Я...

В этот момент свет во всем клубе резко погас, и музыка остановилась. Роббс начала испуганно озираться по сторонам в темноте, но музыкант лишь сильнее сжал ее в объятиях и прошептал:

– А вот и сюрприз для тебя...

Через несколько секунд над сценой зажглась тонкая полоска света, и голос толпы стал одобрительно-журчащим. Женщина в длинном светлом плаще вышла на сцену и кивнула диджею. Из-под ее огромного капюшона на грудь спадали блестящие темные волосы. Несколько шагов, и вот она уже подошла к микрофону в тот момент, когда Робин прикрыла ладонью рот, чтобы не заорать от восторга.

– Эй, я слышала сегодня здесь есть девчонка, которая празднует свой день рождения? – голос Рианны с ее неизменным карибским акцентом невозможно было не узнать. Толпа, собравшихся в клубе гостей, зашумела гораздо раньше, чем мисс Фенти скинула свой капюшон и прозвучали первые аккорды «Diamonds». Сжимая микрофон рукой, густо наряженной в кольца всевозможных форм и размеров, певица проговорила: – Робин Уильямс, это для тебя!..

Когда Рианна начала пританцовывать под вторую песню, которую она также посвятила имениннице, Макс опустился за столик Патти и Джареда. Он залпом влил в себя остатки виски и наклонился к Бэйтман.

– Даже думать не хочу, сколько ей заплатил этот уродец, – прошептал он на ухо подруге.

– Может, она по старой дружбе согласилась выступить, – предложила Патриция, которая была шокирована появлением Рианны на этой вечеринке не меньше, чем Макс.

– Чтобы Рианна согласилась бесплатно петь на вечеринке в честь дня рождения какой-то тупой белой суки?!. – Уильямс рассмеялся. – Нет. Я знаю ее. Это исключено.

– Когда ты успел с ней познакомиться? – девушка легким движением отбросила назад прядь волос и томно улыбнулась Джею, который в этот момент начал поглаживать под столом ее колено.

– Снимал ее для Vogue, – бросил в ответ Макс. – Мы вместе накурились после окончания съемок, и ее сисястая подружка Лиандра у меня на коленках посидела минут пятнадцать.

Патти звонко расхохоталась, а Джаред с подозрением посмотрел на Уильямса, который, по его мнению, продолжал шептать на ухо ЕГО девушке пошлости.

– Ладно, я пойду, – заметив недовольство Лето, Макс поднялся из-за стола. – Здесь есть еще те, кто у меня на коленках не сидел...

Когда он ушел, Джаред резко притянул Патти к себе за подбородок и поцеловал ее, прикусив нижнюю губу девушки.

Бэйтман взвизгнула, но, скорее, больше от неожиданности, чем от боли.

– Сколько ты, сучка, еще будешь испытывать мое терпение сегодня?.. – выдохнул мужчина в приоткрытые губы Патриции. Ладонь его скользнула по внутренней стороне ее бедра и выше, подбираясь к дорогому шелковому белью. – Трахнуть тебя прямо здесь?!

В ответ Патти лишь впилась долгим глубоким поцелуем в его губы. Она растворялась.

Робин Уильямс и Робин Фенти обменивались дружескими объятиями и поцелуями в гримерке.

Чуть позже Рианна развалилась на мягком диване и передала Уильямс косячок. Криса в этот момент рядом не было, королева Барбадоса предусмотрено услала его найти ее подругу, которая слишком долго торчит в баре, поэтому Робби сделала несколько затяжек. Кашлянув, она хрипло рассмеялась:

– Вот дерьмо!..

– Убойное дерьмо! – подхватила Ри. – Кстати, мне нравится твое платье. Это кто?

– Это... Это... Твою мать, я даже имя этого дизайнера вспомнить не могу! – девушка закрыла лицо рукой и начала хохотать. – Блин, я просто не могу поверить, что сижу тут рядом с тобой!..

Рианна самодовольно хмыкнула, но тут же добродушно рассмеялась и сказала:

– А я видела твои фотки. Они повсюду. А когда Крис позвонил, – тут она запнулась, но через несколько секунд продолжила: – Ты в курсе, что он серьезно запал на тебя?

Уильямс смущенно закивала. Она была так по-дурацки, глупо счастлива, что, казалось, она становится легкой, как перышко. И эта радость наполняла ее, разливалась по всему телу, заставляя позабыть обо всем на свете. Ри была права. Это действительно убойное дерьмо.

– Тогда предлагаю тост за гребаную любовь!.. – хихкая, Фенти подняла свой бокал с шампанским. В ее зеленых глазах плясали крошечные озорные огоньки.

Сделав несколько глотков шампанского, Робин тихо проговорила:

– Я знаю, ты модой интересуешься...

Певица утвердительно кивнула и переключила на девушку все свое внимание.

– Моя подруга совсем скоро выпустит крутую коллекцию! Если хочешь, я...

– Как зовут твою подругу?..

– Патриция Бэйтман!.. – с гордостью произнесла Роббси.

– Патриция Бэйтман?.. – Рианна с задумчивостью посмотрела куда-то вдаль. – Подружка Бэтмена?!.

– Ага, типа того, – улыбнулась именинница. – Она супер.

– Значит, она запускает свою линию?

Робин кивнула и сделала еще глоток шампанского.

– Черт, интересно... – с улыбкой промурлыкала Рианна.

После того как Рианна, сославшись на занятость, покинула вечеринку, Крис и Робин вернулись на танцпол. Оттуда, взмокшие от пота, но счастливые, они направились прямиком в вип, где тусовались изрядно подпившая Патриция и трезвый, но довольный Джаред.

 

– Надо же, кто вернулся!.. – Бэйтман поднялась и заключила Робби в объятия. Затем перевела взгляд на Мартина и пробормотала: – Крис, выглядишь дерьмово!.

Роббс легонько ткнула Патти локтем в бок и строго посмотрела на подругу.

– Молчу, молчу!..

В этот момент в вип поднялись Бен и Макс, увлеченно о чем-то беседуя. Старший Уильямс налетел на Патти и Робин и обнял их, негромко крикнув:

– Мои курочки!..

Если Макс начал проявлять чувства, значит, он выпил гораздо больше, чем следовало бы.

Бен улыбнулся, поймав на себе взгляд Патриции. Девушка смущенно опустила глаза. Ей вдруг стало не по себе. Немного стыдно за то, что Бен вновь видит ее выпившей. Хотя какого хрена?.. Что вообще происходит?..

– Милая, я сейчас вернусь, – Крис чмокнул Робби в щеку и покинул вип, несмотря на все протесты девушки.

– Милая, я сейчас вернусь!.. – передразнила его Бэйтман. – Пиздец!..

– Какая ты грубиянка, – голос Бена заставил блондинку густо покраснеть. – Мне иногда кажется, что тебе не мешает научиться уважительно относиться к людям...

И все. Этого было достаточно. Да как он вообще смеет?!..

Патти уже хотела раскрыть рот, чтобы огрызнуться в ответ, но Бен несколькими шагами сократил расстояние между ними до критического и навис над миниатюрной хамкой, как долбаная скала. Долбаная самодовольно улыбающаяся скала.

В считанные секунды Патти вдруг почувствовала себя такой крошечной и беззащитной. А еще действительно, дрянной. Дрянной девчонкой.

Аффлек наклонился и быстро прошептал ей в волосы:

– Не забывай, что я...

Закончить он не успел. В эту самую минуту на сцене появился Крис и попросил у собравшихся в клубе тишины.

– Он пьяный? Нахер он туда поперся?!. – рассмеялся Макс, но тут же получил от сестры затрещину.

Тем временем Крис сел за рояль и, кашлянув, немного опустил микрофон.

Робби, наблюдающая за ним в этот момент, подошла к Патти и взволнованно сжала руку лучшей подруги.

– Сегодня мы все здесь празднуем день рождения девушки, которая каждый день дарит мне вдохновение, – начал Мартин. Обернувшись к залу, он поднял голову и посмотрел на вип-зону, отыскивая глазами свою возлюбленную. Наконец встретившись с Робин взглядом, мужчина продолжил: – Робби, ты удивительная. Я люблю тебя и хочу, чтобы ты всегда была счастлива!.. Эта песня для тебя!.. С Днем рождения!..

Сыграв первые аккорды «The Sky Full Of Stars», Крис снова посмотрел на свою девушку и улыбнулся. Робби послала ему воздушный поцелуй и мечтательно прикрыла глаза.

Когда Крис начал петь, вкладывая в каждую строчку всю свою нежность и любовь, песню в считанные мгновенья подхватил весь зал. Синие огни над сценой, мерцающие, как далекие звезды, и тихие клавиши, которых касались пальцы музыканта. Сердце Робби сжалось от восторга.

– Патти! – Уильямс продолжала терзать руку подруги. – Как романтично!.. Для меня раньше никто не пел вот так!.. При всех!.. Я его обожаю, я обожаю его!..

Патриция улыбнулась подруге, про себя напоминая себе, что это вечеринка Робин, и если Мартину когда-то и удастся обойтись без уничижительных замечаний с ее стороны, то это будет сегодня. Все ее богатое эпитетами и весьма однозначное мнение сегодня останется при ней, Макс вполне способен выразиться за них обоих.

– Это так романтично, – не унималась Роббси. – Для тебя хоть раз кто-то вот так пел? – Девушка стиснула руку подруги еще сильнее, от чего та тут же предприняла тщетную попытку выбраться. Патти не нравился ни вопрос, ни стоящий за ним подтекст о том, что Уильямс таки считала свои отношения с Мартином серьезнее некуда (и если ее брат прощелкает этот момент – быть беде), ни нахлынувшие воспоминания.

– Ага, твой брат после бутылки виски, – фыркнула она, отвернувшись лицом к сцене, будто и действительно была заинтересована происходящим апофеозом ванили на этом празднике жизни. – Ты даже и не представляешь, какой в нем погребен талант. Просто мощь!

– Спасибо, дорогая, я всегда знал, что ты просто притворяешься, что тебе не нравится мое исполнение Элиса Купера, – Макс поднял свой стакан виски и стукнул его о стакан девушки, так, что тот, проскользив по столу, остановился, стукнувшись об ее локоть. Девушка отсалютовала ему в ответ и быстро опрокинула содержимое внутрь. Виски тут же приятным жгучим теплом разлился по телу, но даже он не смог выжечь из ее памяти воспоминания.

Воспоминания о том, как тот самый особенный мужчина пел для нее. Пел, когда они оставались лишь вдвоем, и вокруг не было лишних глаз, людей, перед которыми можно было бы покичиться своими чувствами, выставить их напоказ, как гребаное ожерелье в витрине у «Тиффани», не надо было никому ничего доказывать. Потому что его голос и музыка говорили больше, чем громкие киношные поступки и напускное позерство.

Его пальцы, скользящие по клавишам, взгляд, отстраненный и сосредоточенный на правде в каждом пропетом слове, его надрывный голос. Вспоминая то, как посреди ночи в полутемной гостиной он играл ей, она не могла отрицать того, что была влюблена. Любила. И он любил. А потом все разлетелось вдребезги.

И осталась только боль. Боль и жгучая ненависть по незатянувшимся ранам. Потому что где-то там, в глубине души все еще жила маленькая частичка маленькой доверчивой девочки, которая все еще пыталась собрать все осколки, каждый чертов раз ранясь и шипя от боли.

Да, у Патриции Бэйтман была та самая песня, спетая так, что до сих пор от воспоминаний сердце сжималось в маленький гребаный комочек боли. И больше ей не нужно было ни единой ноты.

– Хочешь, я спою тебе, когда мы останемся сегодня вдвоем, конфетка? – прошептал Джаред, обдавая ее оголенное плечо жарким дыханием. – Спою и сыграю на твоем теле, пока буду избавлять тебя от одежды…

– Джей… – Патти переплела его пальцы со своими у самой кромки платья.

Крис Мартин тем временем заканчивал, судя по повторяющемуся рефрену, свое любвеобильное выступление, которое на Робин действовало похуже, чем на его безумных визгливых фатанок. Она буквально свесилась с балкона вниз, внемля каждому его слову и движению. Патриция всерьез беспокоилась, чтобы в нужный момент мужики вокруг оказались достаточно трезвыми, чтобы словить ее еще в полете.

– Робин… – начал Крис, только аплодисменты стихли. Если бы это было возможно, девушка потянулась к нему еще ближе.

Макс, кажется, даже сказал своей сестре что-то по этому поводу, переживая, как бы ее дурья башка (задуренная ванильными излияниями Мартина) не перевесила жопу. Патти в приступе восставшего инстинкта самосохранения попыталась отстраниться от пылких речей влюбленного, но, за неимением затычек, то нежные ромашки, то возвышенные чувства, то счастье без границ нарушали ее спокойствие рвотными позывами. Но когда по окончанию его речи с небес (которые ограничивались потолком клуба) посыпались лепестки роз, Патти не смогла сдержать рвущихся наружу чувств.

Синхронно с Уильямсом старшим они развернулись к ведерку со льдом и изобразили рвотный позыв. Патриция Бэйтман не сдержала обещание по поводу Криса Мартина, но разве она была в этом виновата? Кто мог подготовить ее к такому феерическому пиздецу?

– Блядь, кажется, я даже протрезвел, – пробормотал Макс. – Весь вечер насмарку! Ебаный педик! Неужели вся эта хуйня с цветами еще на кого-то действует?

Внимательный старший брат явно не видел, или не хотел замечать, разомлевшую от внимания своего парня сестру. Иначе вместо риторических вопросов занялся бы делом.

– Хуйня с цветами действует всегда, Уильямс! – возмутилась Патриция, вспоминая, как тот обычно извинялся перед ней, притащив бутылку какого-то ядреного бухла. – А у таких, как ты выразился, «ебаных педиков» получается особо хорошо.

Джей слегка улыбнулся, создавая иллюзию вовлеченности в диалог и если не полной, то частичной солидарности с Пи и Максом. Знал бы он, что не прошло и часа, как сам заслуживал от старшего брата Уильямс эпитеты не лучше, а несколькими годами ранее…

– Макс, давай полегче, – Бен, в отличие от Лето, свое отношение к происходящему менять не хотел, и осадил заботливого братца. – Мартин вроде бы неплохой парень и не заслужил твоих нападок. По крайней мере, сегодня.

– Мне надо срочно еще бухнуть, иначе я сейчас расплачусь, прям так расчувствовался. А потом мы начнем заплетать друг другу косички и сплетничать о мальчиках, – Макс разлил остатки виски по трем стаканам. – Нет, ну правда, Бен, не пойму, почему ты его так защищаешь. Это из-за твоей новой благотворительной программы, да?

– Пей давай! – осадила его Патти и шепнула на ухо. – А то еще воспитывать начнет. И поставит нас обоих в угол.

– Скай, давай к нам! – Робин все еще висела на перилах, она окончательно облюбовала новую локацию и вовсю махала руками девушке с радужными волосами.

– Новая подружка моей сестры? – Макс Уильямс тут же включил режим самца и хищника. – Кажется, у меня намечаются мои законные пятнадцать минут в Раю.

– Нет, мой новый дизайнер Скайлер Иендо, – вмешалась Патриция, понимая, к чему дело идет. – И она тебе не по зубам, Уильямс.

 

 

После окончания вечеринки Крис привез Робин в Малибу. Пьяно посмеиваясь, влюбленные вылезли из такси.

– Я уверена, что завтра наши фотографии будут во всех газетах, – хихикая, Уильямс обняла мужчину и прижалась к нему всем телом. – Видел, сколько папарацци было у выхода из клуба?

– Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, – спокойно ответил музыкант, поглаживая девушку по спине. – Мне плевать на них. Мне на все плевать, когда ты рядом...

Роббс улыбнулась и нежно поцеловала его в губы, привстав на носочки.

Войдя в дом, Робби скинула свои босоножки и вздохнула с облегчением. Она с разбега плюхнулась на огромный мягкий диван в гостиной и удовлетворенно прошептала:

– Это был лучший день рождения за всю мою жизнь!.. Спасибо тебе, Крис...

Мужчина тепло улыбнулся и спросил:

– Хочешь чего-нибудь?

– Может быть, немного вина... – она произнесла это таким тоном, точно речь шла не о выпивке, а о трахе в лучших традициях кинокомпании Private.

Крис почувствовал, как по его телу пробежала стайка мурашек. Он целый вечер ждал момента, когда они останутся только вдвоем. И теперь, когда Робби валялась на его диване, пытаясь распустить собранные в тугой хвост волосы, мозг упрямо отказывался соображать. Особенно в те моменты, когда его блуждающий взгляд задерживался на ее груди, которая так соблазнительно проглядывала из-под тонкой серебристой ткани платья.

– Ты, как маленькая звездочка, упавшая с небес прямо в мою гостиную, – тихо проговорил Крис.

Расплывшись в улыбке, Роббс наконец смогла распустить волосы и несколько раз тряхнула головой. Блестящие шоколадные пряди рассыпались по ее плечам мягкими волнами.

– Я принесу выпить, – хрипло прошептал музыкант. Рискуя остаться в этой комнате чуть дольше, он бы вообще больше никуда не ушел.

Как только Робин убедилась, что Крис вышел, она стянула с себя трусики и запихала их под подушку. Усмехнувшись, она устроилась посреди дивана и свесила вниз ноги.

Когда Мартин вернулся, держа в руках бутылку вина и два бокала, Уильямс жестом пригласила его сесть рядом с ней. Крис исполнил ее желание. Тогда Робби забрала из его рук вино и отставила на пол.

Грациозно, насколько это вообще возможно в ее состоянии, Робин сползла на пол и опустилась на колени пред Крисом, который в считанные секунды напрягся. Он хотел что-то сказать, но Уильямс прижала свой палец к его губам, повелевая молчать.

Расстегнув ремень на его джинсах, девушка рванула вниз замочек на ширинке и посмотрела на Криса, улыбаясь, как безумная. Музыкант в этот момент точно дышать перестал. Он впился руками в края дивана и, прикрыв глаза, запрокинул голову на спинку. Всего несколько мгновений, и мягкие губы Робин начали ласкать его член. Так нежно и одновременно настойчиво, будто она пыталась все свое желание вложить в этот блядский минет.

Мужчина издал глухой стон и осторожно погладил ее по голове. Робин приподнялась, их взгляды встретились. Самая прекрасная и порочная картина. Видеть, как девушка ублажает тебя ртом и при этом смотрит в глаза, точно пытается угадать, насколько хорошо у нее получается.

– Боже, детка!.. – только и смог прохрипеть Крис перед тем, как Уильямс резко «оседлала» его, поднявшись с колен.

Теперь, когда он был внутри, стонала Робин. Двигаясь сначала медленно, пытаясь прочувствовать каждый его сантиметр, такой твердый и горячий, затем быстрее, полностью отдаваясь во власть страсти. Крис стащил через голову ее тонкое платье и прижался губами к обнаженной груди девушки. Уильямс несколько раз громко выдохнула и обвила руками его плечи, сильнее притягивая к себе.

Разгоряченное дыхание и стоны разбавляли густую тишину в доме. И лишь в сумочке Робби несколько раз тихо звякнул телефон, на который в этот момент пришло СМС от Влашихи. Он написал всего лишь пару строчек:

«С Днем рождения, Робин! Прости за все. Том»

**Author's Note:**

> http://vk.com/doyoubelieveinfaeries - интерактивный путеводитель.
> 
> Опубликовано на ficbook.net и wattpad


End file.
